Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous
by coldblue2015
Summary: Growing up is hard. It hard being in a small town, where it seems something Supernatural or Horrifying happens. What worse? Starting out alone in it all. Sure, you have some potential and your young. It does not help when your very observant and grow up on the streets. What happens when a individual potential realized? Male OC with"Jojo Bizarre Adventure" abilities. Slight Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Nowhere is Bizarre and growing up is Dangerous

 **AUTHOR NOTES: This is my first Fan Fiction ever. I'm new at this, so I should expect what a lot of new things.**

 **Please do not Flame too much. Reviews about Errors or thoughts of improving my story are acceptable. I will try to improve myself as best as I can.**

 **What my story about? I think it a series, but a bit a Cartoon X-Over. Still, I will focus on is "Courage the Cowardly Dog"/"Codename: Kids Next Door". They're will be some elements of a Anime/Manga series, "Jojo Bizarre Adventure", BUT they're will NOT be a Jojo as are main character. No. They're will be Elements of "Jojo Bizarre Adventure" such as the skill sets as Hamon/Ripple, Spin, Stands and whatever else comes interesting skill in "Jojo Bizarre Adventure" Anime/Manga. Wil my Original Character or OC be able to do these skills? In time. Again, I'm new at this, but I hope I build up my character skill set properly without being god-like.**

 **Why crossover "Courage the Cowardly Dog" and "Codename: Kids Next Doo"? I love Cartoons in the 1990s, 2000s and 2010s. I will continue. Still, I watch these Cartoons and notice some interesting themes and dark elements. Why not have character try to survive this world? Let see where this character goes. I hope it not Gary Stu character, but a build up of character that has skills to survive the dangers of the Cartoon Universes I add in.**

 **Other Cartoon elements from different show that eventually I want to add as the story goes on: "Danny Phantom", "Samurai Jack" and only "Power Puff Girls" from (1999-2005, original).**

 **I might do a series of Stories. I'm not doing this for reviews or anything. I just read a lot of Fan Fiction stories and wanted to try to see if I could do as good as writers I review to.**

 **Thoughts- 'Hey.'**

 **Talking- "Hello!"**

Prologue: Finding Courage and a New Home.

 _Kansas, Nowhere._

 _A rural flat town in the middle of nowhere. Flat plans of dirt everywhere as far as the eye could see on the horizon. They're seem to be random rocks jutting of the ground out like towers randomly sometime were not straight, but crooked and jagged. They're seemed to be only ONE road that ran through town and that was it. Not many large buildings were around. This town was called Nowhere, had only three stories tall at the highest and seemed to be the only sign of civilization for hundreds of miles. The stores and homes were basic cross between necessary for farmers and convenience for civilians._

 _They're taller and bigger buildings, but they were far from the town. Usually for corporations or military base, but let get back to the town of Nowhere._

 _The people seem friendly and any oddities seem to be shrugged off. Everyone has place in what they do. They seem to have small and mundane tasks of their daily lives. It recently rained, so gray clouds passed by the blue sky._

 _From a damp alley way stuck between a Grocery store and Hardware store, they're seem to be a little boy. The boy seemed to be a size of a large kid or pre-teen, but was wearing rough looking cloths that have not been washed and had quite a bit of holes in them. The boy looked healthy and active enough. The boy was wearing old dirty white shirt with a grey zip up jacket_ _with nothing remarkable about, brown shorts, and very worn out sneakers with a whole at the bottom of has a small hole forming and holes that showed bits/pieces of a white short socks._

 _The boy had pale skin and red carrot top hair that was mess and unkempt. The hair covered his eyes a bit and seem to be touching his shoulders. If you look closely at his eyes, the little boys eyes would be noticeable brown in eye color with bits of freckles sprinkled around his face that were fading. The boy strangely had a bit of muscled on him with heavy in the upper bod and strong arms, but his legs were long and strong as well. They're was surprisingly less fat on the child, because most children tend to be a bit chubby, but this might have been hard conditions the child currently lived._

 _The boy was sitting between the Grocery and Hardware Store seemed to be living near a cardboard box the size of a Refrigerator. They're used blanket and pillow with stains on it. Along with Box, pillow and blanket there were some food wrappers from vegetables, fruit and cold cut bags. Some looked like junk food, but very few_

 _The boy himself was eating a apple and looking blankly at the streets of Nowhere main streets._

 _A little ways from the boy in the alley way, a green pick-up truck with a wooden tailgate parked near Grocery Store sidewalk. Out came a grumpy middle aged man that was very skinny and tall from the driver seat. The man was wearing black rain jacket. Under that was green overalls and white/peach colored, black dress shoes , a brown cap and thick glasses that did not show the eyes yet you could see brown eye brows that were thin and sharp._

 _Out on the other side of the green pick in the passenger seat came a middle age women. A pleasant faced plump middle age women with a smile on her face. She was smaller than the man, but thicker. She wearing a purple rain jacket and a sun hat on her head. She appeared to be mainly wearing a yellow apron tied around a light brown dress. In her left arm hanged a yellow pursue._

 _The middle age couple seem to be heading towards the Grocery and Hardware stores direction, but each going to a different man heading to the Hardware store, while the women head to the Grocery store._

 _From the other side of the street heading the opposite direction of the dirty boy and middle age couple was a family of dogs._

 _These dogs were bit strange. Pink in fur color, with dark spots on they're backs. On they're back. They seem to be family because they're were both adult dogs and one puppy_

 _One the adult dogs had a brown mustache and eyebrows that was very bushy and brown. The other adult appeared female given her yellow hat with flower in it, pink lipstick, yellow high heel shoes, and purple purse. The youngest was a puppy in dippers holding each adult hand. They appeared to be happy family, if it was not for the puppy crying and screaming loudly._

 _They appeared to be heading into a direction of Veterinarian, possible for the crying and screaming puppy. The Veterinarian building was two stories and two glass doors. It seemed that the doors were open by eager elderly Veterinarian man that was balding on top and grey hair at the side of his head sticking out. Elderly Veterinarian seemed to have grey beard and wearing thick glasses that showed the his eyes, brown and yellow pupils with a crazed look in them. The elderly Veterinarian seem to be VERY eager to see the family of pink dogs heading towards them._

 _Lastly, they're was man dressed up in shady cloths. A man who looked like typical and cartoonish crook out in broad daylight. A black beanie, black striped and blue sweater, dark pants, black gloves , dark shoes and some weird bandana covering his eyes so most people could not se. Well-muscled and scary looking. Looked like he had five o'clock shadow form of a beard._

 _This criminal character was heading to the middle age couple, specifically to the women with the purse trying to go to the grocery store._

 _That where things started to change. An interesting and extraordinary adventure would start for this dirty boy in the alley way._

 **Dirty Boy POV:**

I hate rain. The jacket I have not good enough for the rain, because it felt wet.

I miss the orphanage. Why did the Orphanage had to go bankrupt?!

Why? Some weird duck with French accent robbed the Orphanage of all they're money and most the kids were taken into group homes. Le Duck? Le Foul? Whatever. I don't trust ducks anymore.

What happen with the other orphans and myself was not good. What happened? We were taken into smaller groups of Group Foster Homes by independent and licensed/trusted people.

I and three unfortunate kids, end up with a Five Foot, Eight Inch talking male cat. No joke. His name? Kat. Really, bizarre and weird how every Human was okay with a LARGE talking cat, while they were Human. Sadly most the humans and adults were okay with Kat taking us in his Motel/House. I don't even know why until later why Kat owned a Hotel and wanted some orphans.

It was to feed his beauties or pets. Kat, weird and scary intelligent feline had exotic and poisonous Spiders. Kat fed them well. With what? Humans. Apparently he had some younger spider lings that need to be fed with children, which sadly was us.

I escaped, but the others were not lucky. I was glad I did not go bed right away and was scared of are new home. A Spider was waiting under my bed, ready to feed. Luckily, with my large size and intelligence, along with a bit of fear that made me paranoid I survived. I checked under my bed, found a spider. The red and black spider bit me a once, before I squished it by tackling into the wall.

I panicked when I looked for the other orphans, but it was too late. They're spiders drained them dry and were even eating they're bodies. I thought Spiders only ate liquids?! What made it worse was Kat was looking for me.

I ran for I don't know how long. It took a whole day to get back to the town of Nowhere. I hid in the alley ways, scared and bit poisoned by the spider. I was eight years old and witness kids my age or older and younger die by are suppose of caretaker that was suppose to care for are well fair.

I passed out for a day. Probably from the poison of the spider or from wasting. I was surprised I did not die, but maybe because I was large for my age.

I stole some food from the Grocery store next to the Hardware store and slept in cardboard box's. I drank water from water fountains near libraries and parks.

Ugh. It a normal day. Grey skies, rural town with brick and wooden structures. It looked nice. The people seemed nice.

Still, the whole Kat incident did not help with my trust for strangers.

I remember at the Orphanage that they're were some weird kids. They were not Orphans. They did not walk and talk like them. Too confident and happy. Being a Orphan causes children to feel a mixture of emotions. For some reason, these weird kids screamed to me that they were not Orphans.

They dressed in nice cloths, I have not seen them before, and seem to refer to as Numbers or Numbuhs. Bad grammar they're. They were eyeing up kids for some type of recruitment, but only kids that were nine years old.

Sometimes in alley ways I watched people carefully and found some odd things.

I saw some animals capable of talking. A bizarre barber who shaved someone too much and got arrested for being crazy on a shaving spree. Flying saucers passing by every now and again, but nobody except me noticed it. My mind was blown when even where a SMALL dog in some strange dressed up in fully clothed and had a job as a fortune teller. Sometimes, this dog would curse people when they 'swindled' her or just anger her!

What scared me the MOST!? When it rained one day and puddles were everywhere in the town of Nowhere. What scary about rain? The fact that a beautiful women blue women with RED eyes lured men to the puddle. How deep was the puddle and where does this women come from. Who knows, but I know that she lures men into the puddle and when the men go into the puddle, they disappear. What scared me was all the puddles were connected to each other. How did I find out? I stuck my head into the Puddle and found out it was linked to some Underwater world. What frighten me? The beautiful blue skin and red eyed women ATE THE MAN SHE BROUGHT to her underworld world or dimension! She turned into a predator and blood colored the water with bits male human floating down!

Hell! I made sure to stay away from big puddles or at least watch them careful for thee Fish Demon women. Why did Adult Men go to her anyway?

Talking animals, animals acting like humans, random crazy people, Aliens, Magic and mysterious Portals from Puddles to another Dimension.

I went to the Library to read and stay warm to look this bizarre situation up. This was my first time self-researching for myself on information. It was all connected to the Supernatural in some shape or form. If you count Aliens as Science Fiction or Whatever apart of it. I got a headache from it all.

I even tried to convincethe Nowhere town people and police about this the creepy and bizarre things that happened in town.

The adults, teens and kids laughed or said, "Quite a story boy! You can tell some Tall Tales. Where are your family members?"

After they get to the end, I just ditched them because I don't have family or I did not want them to call social services.

The adults of social services did not care at all for kids. They were mean or just look at me as work. That was cold, even from what orphans usually realize about the world.

Sometimes, I even notice some children were weird along with Adults.

Strangers or tourist that come to town on business and transporting stuff. Kids and Adults fighting each other in futuristic or scraped together weapons that I did not know existed! It always seem like it was the Kids vs the Adults. Sometimes Kids vs Teenagers or Kids vs Kids. What stood out to me were kids had this strange KND logo on them sometimes with random number on them as well written down on their Shirts or some metal plate on them. The Adults, Teens, and sometimes other Kids? They scream about bratty kids and something about revenge them!

Madness. Madness and danger. That what I thought of outsiders from the Town of Nowhere.

Nowhere was weird Town with questionable people, BUT the people who came through were very violent as people outside town.

I may have thought of leaving Nowhere and leaving Kansas. Now? I'm not so sure.

It very frightening and hard to live. Finding food is difficult and sometimes the Cops would try to arrest me for stealing food like vegetables, fruit, bread or deli meats. There was this strong looking stock man with BIG scarlet mustache and TWO even bigger men that chased me. Luckily, I was faster and smarter than most kids. I might be big, but I can run.

I was different from the other kids, sort of a outcast. Bigger, stronger, faster, and bit smarter. What really got kids not to like me was listening to the matrons of the orphanage or teachers at school. I was first with everything for attention or learning. I liked the attention, but I hated how the teachers wanted other kids to be like me. I stopped trying to get the teachers attention when they tried to put me in in uniforms: white dress shirt, blue tie, blue dress suit, blue pants, and dress shoes. I would not mind a haircut, but I did not like the options they gave me.

I did not like or trust most people. They wanted something from me or did not hold my best interest.

Now?

I'm just watching a streets of the town of Nowhere. People passing by, even some animals. I was drawn to a particular group of individuals.

I saw a family. A family of dogs. All them pink with random spots on them in various places. They're was clearly a Mama, a Papa and a brand new baby Pup. It seem liked the Puppy was crying and the parents were concerned. I too felt concerned, but I could tell that this Puppy parents cared for they're child. That this puppy was loved, but crying because the Puppy got metal fence stuck around his neck! 'How that happen', I think to myself. This gave me a strange feeling of emotions. A positive and jealous feeling that I did not want to think about

The family of dogs walked down the street into a Veterinarians office far away from me. The Veterinarian looked a bit unhinged to me, which made me concern.

Sadly, I don't have much energy or care. Most people seem to doom themselves inside the Town of Nowhere and outside Nowhere. It was bizarre and scary.

Why?

Why is this world so dangerous and scary? I read stories or comic books about heroes, but there are none I can see to help people or stop some scary and dangerous things from happening.

As I felt despair, I heard a scream, "HELP! Someone stole my purse!"

I look to my left and see a plump middle aged women with brown hair screaming and a skinny man with a brown hat shaky his fist at the robber about to give chance yelling, "Give back Muriel purse, YOU dang thief!"

A man looking sketch, like typical crook from cartoons running away from them. Well, running to me.

I did not have much on me. Tatter brown shorts, shirt, and ragged jacket. Behind me however? I had a scary Green mask with Crazed and Menacing look to it.

As the robber came closer, I acted without thinking.

I still don't know why to this day. I thought I was numb to everything at this point, but no. I acted for some reason I can't fully explain to myself. Maybe it was the sense of Injustice about everything.

As the robber got near my alley I put the mask on, jumped up at him, and yelled, "Ogga Booga Booga!"

Stupid. I think to myself. Maybe I don't care much for living anymore or too numb by daily frightening things around.

Whatever the case, the robber jumped back in fright and screamed like BLOODY murder! The purse he had was thrown backwards and hit the skinny middle age man with the brown hat.

"Ow!", the middle age man said.

The brown haired middle age women looked at the man, possible he husband, "Eustache! Are you okay."

I did not get a chance to watch or listen anymore.

Right in front of me was an angry robber about ready to inflict some form of torment on me. I ran out the alley with the robber chasing me in Nowhere main street sidewalk in circles as the robber chased m. I looked around for any police officers, but the street was did not have a lot of people today. I decide to head to the Veterinarian building direction.

I screamed, "Help! They're a man trying to hurt me! Maybe even touch me! Help! ANYONE!" All I got was the middle age couple watching robber chase me around the street with as much concern as they could give at the moment. I couldn't tell.

I decided to try and ditch the robber given that I was beginning to tire out, so I decide to run behind the Veterinarian ally way and jump in a dumpster. I must have been too fast or the robber taken his eyes off me, because he ran past me as I sat quietly in the dumpster. I sighed in relief.

Just then I heard a roar and everything thing was shaking. I covered my ears because they hurt and open the dumpster with my head to look around to see what was happening. All I saw was a lot of smoke and fire coming from the Veterinarian roof. I looked some more, but what I saw as garbage shoot and someone yelling in fright coming from it. I was stupefied. Something was coming down the garbage shoot, not expecting anything alive to come down. It was alive, it was pink, it was loud, and COMING STRAIGHT AT ME!

I was healthy and a bit skinner than normal since being on the streets is tough. They're was no way to get out of the way from what was coming.

"BAM!", "Ooffff!", "OW!"

I shake my head and look down to something in my lap. It was a pink puppy with black mark on his back.

The same puppy that was with his mom and dad, but now they were not around. The puppy was scared and shivering with tear in his eyes, while looking at me. The puppy eyes look up at the sky and I do as well. I look what came out of the Veterinarian roof and could barely make out a Rocket or Jet of some kind. I look at the puppy that was tearing up and quietly crying as he was whimpering.

I guess that unhinged Veterinarian was crazy enough to send the Puppy parents air born or possible into SPACE! It looks like the puppy parents were not coming back.

I look at the puppy and sigh. 'Looks, like someone lost family. Damn.'

I picked up the puppy and the puppy was surprised, so he screamed in fright "AHAHAHA!" I made sure both of us got out of the dumpster and we sat down looking at the sky. The puppy, once he calmed down, huddle close to me and all I could do was rub and pet his head and back as we sat on dirt road of the alley. Both of lost and wondering what to do next.

"Oh my!", a voice called out . The puppy and I got alert and a bit panic.

We both look and I recognize the middle age old women with brown hair. She came forward to us and I look about ready to bolt. I tried standing and getting ready to sprint as fast as I could, before middle age brown haired lady called out to me specifically.

"No! Wait, I don't mean yeah any harm! I just came to thank you for getting my purse back from the robber."

I stopped myself from rising and bolting from the alley. Why am I stopping? Am I that tired. Was a month or two on the streets that bad for me. Do I even care anymore? I just looked at this women with caution, for now and waited potential as I could. People seem nice, but it could bring your own guard down.

The middle age women then looked at the puppy. "Oh dear! Are you both outside by yourselves. Where your family?"

I look at ground and I sat down where I was sitting, while the puppy next to me and the trash around us began to tear up looking up at the sky of the fading smoke from the Rocket or Jet. Nothing but silence passes between the three individuals, I realized.

The women looks at the me and then puppy in front of her with a sad smile. She slowly bends down and pets the puppy.

"My, it takes great Courage to be out here by your own. That what I would call that dog, Courage."

I look at her with raised brown and she looks back at me. She said, "What did you name the dog something else?"

I just shook my head, not trusting myself at all at this moment.

She looked at me again and said, "My name is Muriel Bagge. The man waiting outside the ally is Eustache Bagge and my husband. Now, what is your name boy and where your family."

I look over behind her and their was her husband. Her husband yelling and talking with the Cops! Where were they when all this was going down!? Are they going to arrest me, because they been looking for me for stealing food from the Grocery store!?

Strangely, even with this thought anxiety, I was so tired that I did not know if I could escape. Middle Age women? Sure. Three police officers ? No

It felt like eternity until I look at her straight in her glasses and I said, "I don't have a family. I'm orphan. My name is Bates".

Why was I talking to this women? Should I be worried about her husband? Her husband, Eustache, found some police men and now I worried the Police would arrest me for my past crimes of steal food for months now.

This Muriel Bagge, looked at me and notice that was scared of the cops. She said, "Are you scared of the police. Why?"

I looked at the ground again. My heart beating fast and now I feel like tremble. Huh? I guess I have not lost all my feelings if I'm showing this much fear still. Even the puppy notice I scared and was looking at me with curiosity.

I breathed in and out, then say, "I have no family. The last adult I was with tried to feed me to some big and weird exotic Spiders and the three kids did not make it. I been stealing food to survive so far and the cops have been looking for me for couple months now."

Muriel looked at me for a while with blank face, before sadly smiling.

Muriel finally said, "Well you can stay with us for bit. It just me and my husband live on farm a couple miles from Nowhere. It is not a big farm. We do have some Chickens and small garden for ourselves. We do have barn, but we rent that out to Trucking companies or Farmers to store they Straw and Animal feed for a certain period of time for storage. We do have wind mill to generate electricity. Maybe you could stay with us until you figure out what you want to do next. What do you say?"

I'm stunned. Nobody offered me this opportunity before. Well, that not true at all! Sure, there were creeps and suspicious people that scared me, so I just ran away. I was on the streets for so long, I think I forgot humans could be kindness. I look at the Puppy. The puppy looks back at me. Muriel smiles a bit brighter and says,

"Maybe you and this dog would stay with me and my husband for bit. What do you say?"

I look back and nod. I could not trust my own voice.

What was this women. Did I want to trust her or did I feel out of instinct that she was general this kind of person. What kind? A good person. A person you could trust , for some reason.

Muriel smiles and nods. She says, "Come on, Bates and Courage. We can go get you some supper back at our house."

The puppy was confused by the other name, but I got the idea. She named the puppy Courage. I look at the puppy and pick him up. We followed Muriel to the man, Eustache, and towards the cops.

Eustache was scowling and yelling at the cops, "You better find the hippie that tried to steal me wife purse! What good are you if you can't do your jobs!"

The shorter stocky police man frown back and said, "We will do all we can. We take robbery serious in Nowhere." Then he looks to me and says, "Alright lads, take the boy in for steal food."

I notice the short stocky mustache cop had some crumbs in his mustache. Huh? I wonder if he was eating lunch or having donut?

Muriel gets in front of me, while I hold the newly named Courage and said, "You will not! That young man helped me and my husband get back my purse. He coming with us, as well as the dog, Eustache."

The police officers and middle age men scowl at us.

Huh? Not a warm feeling at all. That sadly normal for me at this point.

The red mustache officer looked to me and said, "Alright, I will let you go, but social services will come in to check on you once this couple tells me they're address and then they will figure out where you will live. Anymore stealing and crime, you are going to juvenile hall. If worst? Prison. "

I begin to shake, feeling scared and look down. They would not put me in Prison! As I think with fear, 'Are they stupid! I'm a kid! Then again, most adults are not that smart in around the Town of Nowhere. Damn!'

Muriel says, "Well what if we want to adopt the lad. What then?"

The Police officer was surprised and said, "Well if you do, the social services will come by check out your living conditions and decide whether you can adopt this child, for the child safety. If you fit the bill, she will give you the paper works and couple of days the boy will be official yours."

The middle age man with brown hat and black rain coat now known to me as Eustache yelled, "Muriel! Get rid of that dog AND boy! We can't afford to take care of them! We are getting old and they will cause NOTHING, but trouble!"

Muriel scowled and Eustache scowled, but the police officer add some last minute information, "Of course you will be paid by the state of Kansas for taking in this boy every month until his eighteenth birthday. About thousand dollars or so a month will be given to for helping to take care and bring this boy a proper up bring. That until he a adult in the eyes of the law."

Eustache scowl turns into a greedy smile and eyebrows raise, "Works for me! When will I get me money!"

Muriel still frowns a little, but it lessen a bit. She turns and smiles at us.

She said, "Well, it looks like you boys are with us now the Eustache has reason to keep you. Come on. It almost dinner time. I could use some tea after this after all this stress. What about you two?"

The cops leave to they're car and the middle age couple head to an old Pickup truck.

Courage and I look at each other. Courage looks up to me upside down, because I was holding him to my chest with his back to my chest and arms wrapped around Courage belly to hold him. We stare for bit, then I began to walk to the old green pickup.

I said to the puppy with uncertainty and blank face, "Courage, huh? Not a bad name. At least your name does not relate to some psycho from books or TV shows like my name does. My name is Bates. That what I thought of my name when I read books or watched scary movie gave me idea for that name. I did not know you are boy though, but Courage would fit if you are boy or girl."

Courage begins to pant and giggle a little not understanding so much what I said, but felt happy as we head to the pick-up truck.

I think to myself before getting into the pick up truck, 'This world bizarre scary, supernatural and dangeorus. In order to survive, I got to get better in anyway. Maybe this new family will give some motivation. Muriel seems nice for now, Eustache seems like a jerk, and Courage? Well, we are both Orphans in this world that happen to live together with are new 'parents' it seems.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author Notes: Bates Bagge or the Dirty Boy is my Original Character.**

 **My idea of this character are ideas from The Scotsman from "Samurai Jack" and a character from G.R.R. Martin character from "A song of Ice and Fire" Series or really the "Dunk and Egg" series on Ser Duncan the Tall. The character does NOT have any United Kingdom or Wales, Scottish, Irish or English accent. This character born in American, so has a American accent.**

 **As for this Bates Bagge personality, it will develop. I'm trying to start up with humble, if not sad beginnings. This will change as a unlike group of characters will live together, bond together and possible rely on each other.**

 **Yes, I based Bates Bagge name from Norman Bates. The fictional psychopath from the Book, movie** _ **Psycho**_ **, and TV show** _ **Bates Motel**_.

 **Logic and reality of the Universe? It based on a Cartoon. Primary focus on Supernatural or Dark Cartoons that I watched as child. I will try to add both elements or episodes of "Courage the Cowardly Dog" and "Codename: Kids Next Door". Of course, they're will be other elements of other Cartoons in this story, but most the stories will focus on this. Don't expect logic to make sense or anything. If you like these cartoons, then you don't need to think so much about.**

 **I wanted to have a character that strong and useful. That can be beaten, but learns and becomes something powerful. Also, strangely find some logic in these cartoons I loved. I always felt Courage need help or Muriel and Eustace Bagge need help survive the Supernatural world. As for KND, I felt some things were not properly explored such as Teen Ninjas and how they came to be. That why Cree Lincoln be a re-occurring character in this story and be close to my Original Character in ways by having history with each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nowhere is Bizarre and growing up Dangerous

 **Talking- "Hey."**

 **Thinking- 'Hello'**

Chapter 2: Adjusting to Family

 **Bates Bagge POV:**

June, 6 1997- Nowhere, Kansas.

It was morning and I was sleeping in the spacious attic. There was a single bed and in the corner and a bean bag chair. The bed was old, but comfortable twin size with a white pillow, white sheets and blue blanket comforter. In the bed I was sleeping, until I heard someone open the door. It was Muriel Bagge, his adoptive mother, even if she looked like older than that.

Muriel Bagge said to Bates, "It time for breakfast. Hurry up and eat, before Eustace and Courage eat all your food."

I pull down the blanket to look at her with tired eyes. She looked back at me and said, "When you first started living here, I did not have worry about it. Now? You sleep in too much. I don't understand it. Maybe the bed is comfortable or you need more rest than I thought. Be as it may, it been two months. Time to get up and do you chores, dear."

I just nod and said, "Okay, Muriel. I will be down in five minutes."

She closes the door and I reflect what she said.

I get up and under the twin size bed was a hidden set of drawers that held cloths. My cloths. Clean and smells nicely, from love and care. Just how Muriel does it.

As I change into blue shirt and blue jean pants, while looking for my long socks, boots and gloves; I begin to reflect how my life been for two months.

It has been wonderful! Except the first week. The first week, I was scared and did not get much sleep. I was scared the Muriel and Eustace would try to kill him or worse. He looked at the attic door all night and even broke off some wooden plank from the under the bed, before my dresser came in. All night, I waited and nothing happen. Hold a 2x4 in hand to hit anything that would attack me. Fear kept me awake and fear kept me working during the day as I to do my chores. I tried not look weak and consumed the food or water gave me energy. Nothing happen that whole week.

I started to sleep eight hours after the first week, but that was not enough for me. I love my new bed and sleeping. A couple months on streets of Nowhere, sleeping in cardboard box and on the ground was not great. Feeling a bed again almost had me out the first night, so I stayed away from the bed.

The after the first week, the rest of the two months I did sleep close to ten hours if I could. I even went to be early to enjoy sleeping more. They told me I need to go to bed at Nine o'clock, but I up it by going to bed at Seven o'clock. I think Muriel and Eustace are worried I sleep too much. Well, maybe Muriel and Eustache.

As I put my working boots on and stuff my brown working gloves in my back pockets or my jeans, I head to the door and go down stairs for breakfast that Muriel made for the family.

Family? I'm I referring to them as that now.

The house is old and very much looks like stereotypical farm house. Something from the 1920s, yet it in such good condition you figure someone just built it and did not try to do much designing on the outside. A two story house with a basement and attic. It not supper large, but enough for to be big for two to five occupants living in this house. The first floor is living room where the front door, stairs that lead upstairs second floor and what looked like a closet was really a another way to get to the basement through from the living room. They're a Kitchen and Den were fully functional and properly furnished.

Most the stuff belonged to Eustace and Muriel Bagge, so it going to take some time for Courage and I feel more at home.

Speaking of Courage, he seems to like to sleep in Muriel and Eustache bed.

I go through the living room, through the Den through another doorway to enter the Kitchen.

Eustace was reading Newspaper at one of the heads of the table near where Muriel was cooking on the stove. 'Smells like Eggs, Bacon and Toast. Yum!' I think to myself enjoying the idea of not eating stole food or even garbage! Ugh! There was chair in at the side of the rectangle table. It a simple table, nothing fancy and it was made of wood. Courage was eating some puppy food in the Kitchen near Muriel place at the table, facing Eustache at the other end of the table near the door that leads to the backyard. I sit at the side of table as Muriel sets the food down.

As I thought; Eggs, Bacon and Toast. If you need juice, milk, water or tea I usually get it myself or Muriel actually gives me something to drink.

With Muriel she placed tea placed last with a tea pot and four tea cups.

Eustace put his paper away and ate with excitement along with a slight frown, Muriel took her place with her food and tea, Courage got closer to her to sneak some food from her breakfast which Muriel gave to Courage because he a cute puppy, and I was digging in while drinking tea.

The tea we drank was Black tea with some milk or sugar to poor in.

After I was done with my breakfast, we all got to work.

Eustace Bagge did repairs most House and Farm if it were to break down. Usually goes out to the Farm sometimes in the weak for other Farmers or Truckers to store they're supplies in the Barn. Sometimes I think Eustache takes some of straw, seeds or even a few chickens for himself to make more profit. Eustache is very greedy and grumpy old man. I wonder why he can't grow his own crops or plants? Anyway, Eustace makes okay money renting to Farmers and Tuckers to drop off they're supplies and it would take a couple days for someone else to pick it up. The longer it stays the more Eustache gets paid. Eustache learn to work with well-known farmers and companies, instead of independent business to make sure he gets money and not worry about small business paying or cheating him. He lucky that Nowhere, is well in the middle of nowhere. Miles away from most civilization, besides the Town of Nowhere itself be so close.

About 60 miles to be exact, which is weird. It like Kansas interested in avoiding Nowhere. Either that or the crazy stuff and Government strangely has a lot of secret bases in around Kansas, Nowhere.

Muriel Bagge make sure everyone cloths are clean, the house clean, dish's clean, maintains the Garden and deals with the Chickens. Basically, a house keeper and another farm hand. It seems to me that Muriel was very much a positive Farmer who enjoys her life style. Whenever she has spare time she quilts, makes tea and sit quietly in her chair, watch's TV or talks with Courage and I.

What do I do? A little of everything. Sometimes I work with Eustace and other times with Muriel.

Courage would stick close to Muriel and sometimes visits me, but would stay away from Eustace as much as possible unless Muriel ask Courage to help.

Speak of Courage, he still a weird dog or puppy to me. Sometimes he barks or grumbles. When Courage grumbles it is kind of weird. Other times I can pick up some words that Courage is trying to say when he not panicking or too excited. Where do these animals get so intelligent? How come Eustace and Muriel Bagge are okay with it or are they just dense on the mater?

Moving on. Too much of a headache. Courage is a good dog and kind of like brother, if he was not furry and was a bit of momma's boy when it came to Muriel.

I head to the Barn with Eustache. He left first after we finished breakfast, I followed after him.

Today I work with Eustace Bagge.

Eustace giggles, "Hehehehe! Today I'm going to make more money! I can't wait for those people to get here and store they're Cola trailer her! I'm going to be rich, if I can successful stop working with Farmers and Truckers! I could work for Companies that make so much stinkin money! Hehehehe!"

'Cola, what?, I think to myself.

I then speak out to Eustace, "So we are not getting Seeds, Livestock, farming equipment parts or Trailers from your usually customers? Is that okay?"

Eustace turns to me as we finally get to the barn entrance and pulls out a folded chair and scowls, "Now listen hear, stupid boy! I know what I'm doing. I'm making money for me and Muriel. I'm going to be filthy rich before I kick the bucket, so just you watch it. I make money for letting you live at the farm and doing chores, but sooner or later you are going to have to go school and figure out what you want to do with your life. We have you until your eighteen, your stupid boy!"

Stupid boy. That was Eustace nickname he gave me that nickname, while Courage got, "You stupid Dog! You can't do nothing right."

I gave a frown and blank face saying, "Thanks for reminding me I live here only for you to get money. What do you want me to do? Are just sitting out here and waiting for this Truck to drop of it trailer or what?"

Eustace sits down, gets out a Nowhere Newspaper and looks at me before saying, "You have to fix up any holes in the barn by putting planks in. Once your done with that, clean and organize it so the Truck trailer can fit Cola Trailer. Don't you be going and sneaking a SIP of it! Most adults don't like kids drinking Cola and I almost lost this deal because they were worried that the kid I took in would drink all of it or steal it." Eustace looking at me frown with eyebrows lowered in an angry expression.

Sadly, I one of those kids who does not care for Cola or Soda or whatever. I just like the simple things. Plus, Soda makes my stomach hurt and it just slows me down when I'm not hydrated enough water to cramp. Learn the last one the hard way from running away from the cops in Nowhere by drinking some, before I ended up living at the Bagges Farm.

I just give him a frown, but I nodded. I turn to the barn looked for the Wooden 2x4 pled to side with nails and hammer, then went to work on patching up the wholes and then I could organize the Barn to store the Cola trailer they're.

Eustace Baggs is a old grump of man, but he not evil. More like Eustace decide to look at life in a negative point of view, which is weird. Why is it weird? Eustace married Muriel, a women who looks at the positive aspects of life and enjoy herself. Eustace likes negative things and see things negatively, but he not evil.

Eustace is greedy, a glutton and self-absorb. Evil? No, otherwise how did he marry Muriel and continue for so many years? They're must be some good or they just have some weird compromise in their relationship.

 **Couple hours later,**

After of repairing the Barn, I started organizing the Barn for the delivery or truck to be stored in the barn. Eustace passed out in his fold out chair with the Nowhere Newspaper cover his face. He must be tired. I am. I repaired parts of the Barn and it was not so bad. I strangely like the work and the quite area to work. Two months here, Eustace was yelling and critiquing me how to do MAINTANCE around the Farm. Man the man slave driver and won't stop talking about how bad I am at it! It beats working with the Chickens, stupid stuck up feather jerks.

'Woah!' I pause and think. Then I say out loud, "I'm hanging out with Eustace too much. Better make sure to work with Muriel more to get a positive attitude."

I get back to work and think, 'I think I hate chickens because they remind me of the duck that robbed all the money from Orphanage. That and it lead me to Kat and the Spiders. Ew!'

 **An Hour of Organizing the Barn,**

Not bad. Moving out some straw piles out of the way, finding and organizing Farm tools for the wall or setting aside so they're not in way, and moving parts for the old green pickup out the way. Yeah. We are good to go.

I get out a fold out chair and sit down. I get a rag and glass of water that Muriel place for Eustace and I. I took a long drink and wipe the rag on my face to get the sweat off.

Eustace just woke up with Nowhere Newspaper falling down and I realize why. As I move the rag from my face I see why he startled.

The ground was rumbling, along with Eustace and I failing to stand or sit down properly.

A giant of Truck. If Trucks could be Giant, this was it. Most Trucks were big already as 18-wheelers. This! This was like a this Giant Truck could eat THREE of those Trucks. 'NO WAY THIS COULD FIT IN THE BARN! It would crush flattening the Barn!' I think to myself in a panic.

Muriel and Courage came out as well, with Muriel holding a puppy Courage in her arms. Courage and Muriel looked startled.

The Giant Truck circles around Eustace and I for bit before parking. The Trailer was behind the Barn, but could be easily seen. Two massive tankers of contain soda with the words in bold label, **Father and Boss Cola Transportation Inc** , in bold.

Well that stunned the odd farming family was stunned.

The Truck itself parks close to the road, before it stops and a little happy man comes out. Humming and singing some trucker jingle as he use a ROPE ladder to come out of the Massive Truck.

'Is that Truck to much vehicle for him or does that truck represent the driver.' I think to myself quietly.

That Truck must be 64-wheeler or something. 'I better start counting before the Truckzillia leaves. I could not believe how big it was!'

 **Eustrace POV:**

"So you are finally here! Where me money!" I demanded with hands at my hips.

The stupid little trucker finished singing a little weird song, "Here names was Scharling and she was the pretties girl that I ever seeeeen!" He finished his singing before looking at me. I hate singing!

I was not happy with how big that Truck was. 'Would they cheat me out of my money because the Barn not holding the cargo. Look at the size of it! ERRGH! It better not be.'

The stupid little man smiled and said happily, "Oh! You will get paid once the other Truck driver gets here two days. He a slow poke that one, but he just distant cousin to me. I just need your signature confirming you got the cargo and I can go."

'I hate his happy smile. Makes me want to frown more, but at least the money once the other Truck driver picks it up. Half way there I suppose.' I think with a bit of anger and happiness that the job was almost done.

The little man kept talking and smiling, "So make sure to watch out for Kids stealing this Soda and make sure your own kid does not drink any of it. The Trailer has cameras on to notice any _funny_ business."

"ERRGH!" I growl and frown before realizing, "Hey! What do you mean other kids? Do kids really steal soda or stuff now a days.

The happy trucking idiot replied, "Well only Soda, Candy, Ice Cream, Comics, Toys, Rainbow Monkey's and whatever kids like. As long as you guard it well, it will be no problem. Don't you worry though. Most people don't like coming to Nowhere, Kansas anyhow."

I was confused and frowned before asking, "Why? What bad about Nowhere? I lived here for years and nothing bad happen hear. Nothing good, but nothing to miserable for me to NOT handle."

The little trucker said, "Well I was born and raised in Nowhere, Kansas. I love it! Others though are scared and say supernatural or dangerous things happen. This causes thieves and kids to be scared most the time, unless they are really ignorant or crazy. People say I'm ignorant, can you believe that! What nerve some people?"

"Blah, Blah, Blah!", I said to the trucker and replied, "They're idiots, while we rake in the money. Tell no face and whatever to pay me once the Cargo gets to them. Don't worry about some thieves. That stupid orange hair boy been living with us for two months. Has some soda and ended with _wittle_ stomach ache! Big deal and what baby. Still, the boy a hard worker and will do what he can pull his own weight. He better be!"

The small trucker looks at me funny and laughs, "HAHAHA! You tell me a kid hates soda! What next! Does not eat a lot sweets and does what he told! HAHAHA!"

I was short to cut it off to get the talking done with, "Yes."

He stopped laughing and just said, "Weird. Well, the trailer has cameras and you will get your 50,000 dollars when they get they're sodie pop for both trailers! Unless you lose have one of the trailer, then you only get 25,000 dollars. Lose all of it, then nothing and we will black list you for a storage spot. Half of it though? We will give you a maybe. Have a good day!"

The happy little idiot goes into his monster of Truck. 'Big Deal. A man does need that much of truck. It does not even have TV in it bet or food.' I think to myself.

The ground shakes a again and the giant Truck drives down the road. Cracking the pavement slightly.

"Ah man! I did not get to chance to count all the wheels on the Truck! I only got the Trailer with was 70-wheels. Can you believe!" The stupid boy said out loud.

"Eustace. Are you sure we can handle this?" Muriel asks me.

"We going to be fine Muriel! Me and the boy will guarding it from thieves who think about taking the soda. You hear that, you stupid boy! We got to work night and day." I told Muriel before looking at the boy.

Boy looks to me before saying, "Aw man! I wanted to sleep!"

"You slept way too much this past month! Not that I mind eating more Muriel breakfast. Will also bring the stupid dog as well. He got pull his weight." I said to boy and then looked to the dog in Muriel arms.

"Huh?" The dog gives a stupid express that he could not believe what he heard. Dogs always make stupid noise and don't know better.

The boy said next, "Is he a puppy and only fifteen pounds. How useful can a puppy at this age?"

"Blah, BLAH, BLAH!" I said to boy. "Quit your mouthing and get prepping for work. We got two days to watch this Cola." I stomp off to the House to prepare.

'Maybe I should get Big Bill out? That will scare the kids. Horst said I was not man enough, BUT I will show him!" I stomp off with more eager and bigger purpose. It was Horst gun and he dead! 'I will show him who a Man!' In my head, I headed towards me closet and sat there was my hunting rifle. It was big gun, with gun metal grey. With red screws, lights and straps in different color metal. The handle was weird, enough to put my shoulder to aim, and the trigger I had to grasp to squeeze tightly. I spotted was scope on side to look at targets. I could not wait to see those thieves at the end of my rifle firing a red laser of death at them. Kids or Adults! 'I want me money!' was my thought.

 **Bates Bagge POV:**

The first day was not so bad. The day time I mean. Most the day was gone anyway. Night though? That was rough. I wanted to sleep so badly, but this seemed like good seed money for retirement for Muriel and I guess Eustace. Say what you will, Eustace tries to make money for himself but he supports Muriel as well. I still like Muriel.

You can't get the drop on us. We are miles from civilization. Only the Town of Nowhere close and that fifteen miles away from us. For as far as I could see they're nothing but brown flat plains for miles, with a few rocks standing tall like towers in a city. 'I wonder what you call that rock formation?' I think to myself.

Eustace, Courage and I were on top of the Barn. Sometimes we walk on the Trailer that contained the Gallons of Soda. It pretty easy with Trailer so close to Barn and Trailers the size of barn height. The only problem was slipping on the slick containers, which happened to Eustace and almost to Courage if I did not grab him quick enough.

'Man, Eustace can survive a two story fall? That pretty amazing since he close to 60s. Huh? I got ask Muriel and Eustace how old they are. Still, for a skinny guy, he a tough old man.' I think to myself.

I would be more impressed if he had not fallen asleep the second and last night to watching out for thieves. Apparently, Eustace told me it was kids. Possible around my age, but most likely older. 'Why could it not be teenagers? Don't they have cars and would be smart enough to do this.' I think and wonder to myself.

As I patrol around the barn and trailers. Courage was a puppy and I got Muriel to take him to be before he caught a cold. 'Poor thing is still very young. Puppies got to grow properly. Eustace will be mad, but he will get his money and be happy. Probably brag about.' I think to myself. Eustace reactions were easy to figure out.

My train of thought is lost when I notice lights in a distance. It looked like something was flying towards. It could be UFO or some secret Government craft. Literally you see UFO or Government crafts crash a lot in Nowhere and the what it looks like even all banged up, but a couple big guys in Military suits and another guy in similar looking to police officer with bush mustache would say, "Nothing to see here. Just picking up some broken down Ice Cream truck from that fell from the sky. Darn cargo plans are malfunctioning!"

I still remember looking long and hard at the military officer, then looked around and everyone bought that stupid made up story. They just moved on or asked what it was if they came to the scene. 'People don't want to think. They just want to hear what they want.'

Now? Some space object coming close to us. It looked like a Flying bus. About five flying buses holding container and they were getting closer to us.

I grabbed Eustace gun or Lazer gun. 'Damn! I thought it over kill, but we have flying planes that look like buses about to rob the Soda! Well, to bad. We need the money.' I aimed into the scope steady with BOTH hands using my right eye to focus on my target and I waited until they got past wooden fences of Bagge Farm property before notice the Buses got to close. I believe I could hit them from that point. My eye sight was good and could see the Rocket Buses getting closer.

I don't know why, but I did fired on at these Rocket Ship Buses. I aimed squarely at the front of the Engines of the Buses or Rocket parts on the Buses at both sides..

" **BAM!", "BAM!", "BAM!", "BAM!", "BAM!", "BAM!", "BAM!", "BAM!"**

Two rocket ship buses went down. I hit one bus two time in front the grill and it crashed down. The third I had to shoot three times because they started to evade, but I hit the grill of the Rock Bus once and the Rock Engine on the left side twice. Both crashed away far from the property that I could not see.

'Shit!' I curse in my head. Why am I cursing in my head? Well the three Rocket Buses left were circling are Barn! We are being targeted by guns that focused on the side of us and now it appeared that kids opened windows were coming out of the buses doors are firing at us with green lasers or what looked like yellow mustard blast!

" **BAM!" "SQUIRT!" "BAM!" "SQUIRT!" "BAM!" "SQUIRT!"** And so on as they kept firing at me! I hope Eustace was okay!

"Aaaaaaah!" "Oof!" "Aaaaah!" I heard some scream in the distance and saw Eustace running off to the House, leaving me alone to fight whatever was piloting the Rocket Buses. I did not even hear the door slam with laser and mustard fight I'm in, apparently. Eustace must have fallen off the barn when he was surprised. 'Smart move.' I think in my head because I wished I went with him. Still, I had the laser gun known as Big Bill I heard Eustace scream from that I drop on the barn roof running to his house. All I could do was get on the other side of the roof for cover as the blasted the roof as I felt the top of the roof shake. That was until I felt and heard a couple of somethings land next to the side roof I was using for cover. I turned and aim Big Bill at them!

They were kids. Slightly older kids, but I was big enough to fight them. These kids were wearing white Jump suit with weird head set that seem to light up one eye in the dark with a RED plus sign aimed at me. They brought out what look like guns. Before they fired, I ran around making sure I was not predictable target. I don't even know why I ran around randomly until later, but I was glad at the time.

I wanted to fire at the kids, but they were shooting and so were the Rocket Buses. I got the Cola Trailer and notice Rocket Buses stopped firing at me, but the kids in the white jump suits or PJ's were still fire. The kids in white were trying hit me, but NOT the Cola Trailer containers.

That where I got my idea. 'Shoot the Rocket Buses. You can't shoot the kids because they could die, but the Rocket Buses are not alive. Just aim for the engines and they will go down! You don't have much restrictions as they do!'

I duck and dodge the kids trying to shoot at me, before I aimed Big Bill the lazer gun at the one the Rocket Buses circling us. They been circling and shooting me this whole time. I breath in and out, then just fired.

" **BAM!" "BAM!" "BAM!" "BAM!" "BAM" "BAM!" "BAM!" "BAM!" "BAM!" "BAM!" "BAM!"**

Lazer shot after lazer shot sounded off in the distant. I got two of the three Rocket Buses that were left. I hit one Rocket Bus four times and the other Rocket Bus three times, while the last two shots missed. I kept running on the Cola Trailer Tanker, but they're was problem. What that? I ran out trailer and I could not stop myself from falling off the last Trailer.

I was mid air and everything freeze for a second.

All I could think about was, 'Oh, shit!'

Time seem to start again and I fell quickly hitting the ground. I had a hard time breathing and felt I left a imprint of my falling self on the ground. I feel on my chest and the air was knocked out of me. I felt pain, but could not scream it. Big Bill the laser gun fell a few yards from me towards the Farm House where Eustace, Muriel and Courage were.

I breathe a few time. I hear the last Rocket Bust left in the air. "AAAAH! Eustace! Get your gun and go save Bates this instance or you will never get taste of my cooking again!" Muriel says as my visions fades. I hear Eustace a little, "What! Get away from my STUPID boy! He my meal ticket and actually did god job, you brats!" The last thing I hear is Courage howling a little, "Ooooooh!"

Nothing but darkness and I can't hear anything.

 **KND Sector K. Soda Raid:  
** "This was suppose to be a simple snatch and grab operation!"

"Owie! OWIE!"

"I want my Mommy and Daddy!"

"We need to head back to Moon Base! This mission a failure! Retreat, but take the carrot top headed idiot with us for question!" Said Numbuh 999, finally get his team attention. He was on the barn with the remain members of his team that were not crying, but focused on the mission. He was head to toe cover in his KND uniform from the KND Moon Base, but you could tell he had tan brown skin and green eye that was not covered up by his scope helmet.

This was suppose to be easy! Like taking candy from a CRUDY Adult! We had twenty KND operatives all from the Moon Base, all seasoned to fight adult villains! Now? This was a embarrassment.

"Hurry up! The old guy coming and grabbed the lazer gun!" Numbuh 997 said to four remaining KND operatives on barn including Numbuh 999 who now had to focus back on the Mission.

"Aaaah! Don't hit me with rolling pin lady!" Numbuh 997 had scream while running to the remaining _COOLBUS_. A small pink dog was following yipping and bearing it teeth at KND members.

As soon as Numbuh 997 was on the Rocket Bus, Numbuh 999 gave the orders, "Okay! Left off head to Moon Base!"

"Get back her with that poor boy!" The fat old lady said.

"Stay away from me Money AND drop the Stupid Boy, you stupid kids!" The skinny old farm yelled.

"Aababa! Bababab! Abababa!" finally pink dog seemed to be trying to talk or stop them by not barking, but saying weird jibberish words that FREAKED the KND operatives out. Who heard of a talking DOG!

As Sector K in the last remain _COOLBUS_ flew off from the Farm to Base, they're was a sigh of relief and depression.

Numbuh 999 asked, "Is that stupid kid with us! We have to interrogate him and question him. Who does he work for? How is he connected to Mr. Boss and Father? Are they planning anymore trips to this freaky place in NOWHERE and was that pink dog? Was that pink dog trying to talk?!"

Eveyone was tired. Numbuh 989 was driving the _COOLBUS_. The _COOLBUS_ was cramped with twenty kids, which made it difficult because the Rocket Bus was crammed with 2by4 technology. A lot of the KND operatives have scrapes and bruises, because most of them feel from the THREE Rocket buses that carrot top kid shot down. Some were even crying. All the KND boys and girls were not happy.

The _COOLBUS_ was something 2x4 Technology specialist pride themselves with. They thought, 'Wouldn't it be cool if a School Bus would fly? Then we have to call it a COOLBUS! Get it!' It was stupid joke. _COOLBUS_ usually look like old School Buses with Jet Engine, Rocket Jet engines or Turbines as some the nerdiest of the 2x4 Tech specialists like to call it. Sometime they have construction material on it such as Snow Plows to block the engines grill or to use a _COOLBUS_ to run into enemy bases and ships. Some _COOLBUS's_ had camouflage mode, which they look like regular School Buses, but that was for picking up recruit Cadet Next Door mostly over the summer to drive them to Summer Camp or really the KND Artic Base for training for three months and hopefully graduate as KND members.

"Uuuguguh.." Everyone thoughts were broken when they looked at the kid that shot them down getting up. He had blue jeans, blue shirt, work boots and brown work gloves. He was laying down at one of the few remaining seats, but now he was waking up and sitting up.

Numbuh 999 ran up to the kid, grabbed the kid and was shacking him down while asking, "What are Father and Mr. Boss plans for the change in Cola routes, huh?! You are going to pay for messing with the KND!"

While the red head boy was being shaken, he pushed Numbuh 999 away scream, "Stranger Danger! Get away from me, you criminals!" Now the kid carrot top was panicking. Trying to look for a way out, but most the KND operatives had weapons trained on him and the few that were not were blocking the carrot haired color kid from getting close to Numbuh 989 and any exits.

"Don't move!" everyone KND operative said. The carrot haired kids was hyperventilating and looked shaken or scared. Numbuh 1,000 walked up to him and said. A big mean boy who loved getting into people business, but love fighting teens and adults! He was large for a kid, but that orange hair kids was just his size except skinner. Numbuh 1,000 was white skin, brown hair and reckless. He white jump suit was a bit singed. 'It looks like the kid almost shot him.' Numbuh 999 thought.

"You better start talking or will rough you up. You don't want to think about what will do to you at the Moon Base, punk!" Numbuh 1,000 had a SPANKLER to carrot top kid face while pulling on his shirt for answers.

"Get away from me!" Carrot top yelled and then shocked everyone with what he did next.

He knocked Numbuh 1,000 SPANKLER away from his face and punched HARD! **"WHAM!" "CRACK!"**

" **WHAM! "** Numbuh 9999 another noise, but just watched Numbuh 1,000 fly back to the front of the _COOLBUS!_

Numbuh 1,000 was hit back all the way to pilot seat with Numbuh 987 and Numbuh 988 catching him from hitting pilot before Numbuh 990 knocked the kid out with her own SPANKELR in the back of the head! The SPANKELER was a wooden weapon that you would hold with both or one hand. Sort of piece of wood that had a trigger to shoot out a bed or trampoline spring 2x4 to hit the target in the face. It used door hinges and you had a push the wood back very hard to click to set. You fired it by releasing the trigger that unleashed the board and you had to make sure you were close to hit them. The problem was that KND members needed time to reload the SPANKELER to use it. It was good a knocking people out or hurting some Adults and Teens. Most kids could not hit adults or teenager very hard, so the SPANKELER was a way to compensate for kids weaker bodies.

That orange haired kid just punched as hard as MOST Adult Villains or Minions in a random mad and lucky punch!

Numbuh 1,000 was dazed, spit out two teeth and his noise was messed up in awkward angle. Numbuh 1,000 babbling nonsense, "GHEA! I LOVE BROCCILE! I WANT TO BE THE TOOTH FAIRY! ARAH!" before passing out cold on the _COOLBUS_ floor, breathing and drooling.

Everyone was silent and Numbuh 990 was duck taping the Prisoner with MANY roles as fast as she could, with her supporter she had Numbuh 992 giving as he gave her role after role of duct tape sweating nervously. Numbuh 990 was sweating scared as well.

Why? Because the kid they took with them knocked out one the top ten best Hand-to-Hand combat experts the KND currently had, but some random kid knocked him out like he was chump before taking a SPANKLER to the back of the head. Numbuh 990 prided himself in fighting. Numbuh 990 impressed the current Supreme Leader and was training a up-coming KND cadets, Numbuh 11 who showed promise in hand-to-hand combat.

This random kid knocked out a KND operative that most adults hated to fight in hand-to-hand combat and they are supposedly stronger than most kids and some teens.

Everyone on the _COOLBUS_ was thinking, 'How did this Mission go badly and who is this kid?'

The Moon came closer and closer into view, showing a bizarre looking tree like sculpture with random debris in it branches.

 **Muriel Bagge POV:**

It was morning, but not a happy one. Eustace got his 50,000 dollars when the truck driver came to pick it up, but even he seemed down. He was happy for the money, but mad for doing a lot more chores around the Farm, fixing the Barn roof from those scoundrels shooting holes in it and had to wait until Muriel felt like cooking.

'I married that man because they're soft spot of goodness in him, he was simple and reliable. I just wished he was bit more sensitive about my feelings and others.' I thought. 'Poor Bates. I hope he okay. We called the police, but we have to wait 24 hours before we can have the Police look for him. Oh, poor Bates.'

I sat down at the kitchen table in my Pajamas drinking a bit of tea to calm herself down.

It did not help. 'That boy been a help on the Farm and blessing. Not causing trouble, listening to Eustace and I, and trying his best. Almost like the son I hoped I could had.' As I thought.

Eustace and I were barren. Both of them. Neither could have child, but as soon as that boy walked in they're life they had hope. Sure, they're middle age becoming old people, but they liked keep the farm and they're life style alive.

I looked at the screen at the door to the backyard and Courage was just staring. Not moving, but silently crying.

 **Courage POV:**

'It happened again. Some mean people took someone away from me and they went into the sky. First the Cruel Vet and now some strange kids. Come home; Mom, Dad, and Bates.' That was all Courage the Cowardly pup could think.

It was too much to lose his parents, but to lose a friend the same was unbearable. Bates was comfortable to be around. Better that Eustace, but not better than Muriel. 'Still', I thought, 'We are the same. Lost orphans. Like brothers.' As I stared at the Moon. Thinking my family and possible brother they're.

I open my mouth and howled, "Ooooohhhh!" I howled at the Moon for family and friend.

Muriel picked me up in her warm arms and brought me inside. Eustace was probably sleeping this tiring night off.

 **Supreme Leader of KND/Moon Base, Numbuh 123:**

"So, you came back with no Soda. Not only that, but four destroyed/crashed _COOLBUS's_. Oh, and you kidnapped some random kid." I said to Sector K with Numbuh 999 being in the front and leader of this operation in front of my desk.

They look away. Embarrassed and bit shaken.

Mission fails all the time, but it never gets easy as you become more experience as KND operative. It hurts the pride.

I sign and message my head. I wear regular cloths, unlike some past KND Supreme Leaders. Something about representing KND and constant vigilance of being attack by adults and teens. I just ware black shorts and blue shirt. My shirt has my KND Numbuh logo 123 that was red and seemed painted on my shirt, which I did myself. 'This is not easy for a girl', I said to myself. My hair was brown in pony tail with a beauty mark under my left eye. My bronze skin shining on reflections from the light in my office.. 'Why did I have to be leader of KND? Oh yeah, I lost at Tag-Your-It time limit game.'

Still being KND Supreme Leader made me feel special.

Sadly, I have to deal out punishment instead of drinking sweat soda right now.

I get up, go around my desk and look them square in the eye. I said, "You are on probation and will not get any serious Missions for about Month. I expect you to deal with problems in your OWN sector and nowhere else. GOT IT!" I was quietly calm, but I screamed that last part.

"Yes Sir!" except Numbuh 990, who limps were swollen and covering his mouth for his missing teeth.

"Tell me the boy you brought and were you put him. The brains gave me info and told me he a Civilian! No ties to anyone, but recently adopted. Take me to him, now!"

"I will Sir!" Numbuh 999 said, volunteering himself and trying to get back on my good side.

'It better not be because has a crush on me. He got to work his way up again, for that.' I think in my head,

As we walk we head to Prison cells, Numbuh 999 ask me question, "What are your plans for the Kid. Supreme Leader, Sir!" Being very nervous now,

I keep walking and said, "I'm going to recruit him. The kid has guts, took on a large team of KND by himself, knocked out one the best KND Hand-to-Hand experts we have right now, and he only eight years old."

I keep walking, but Numbuh 999 stops in his tracks. Then he says, "WHAT! How a eight year old and that big! He about my size and I'm twelve years old for crying out loud!" He shocked. I was shocked too, but I got over it.

The brains of the KND should off some specs and potential he had. This kid could be a ally or enemy. This kid was big, fast, health, strong and got back up after passing out from having wind knocked out of from falling two stories high. 'We may loss some face, but I might gain promising new recruit and asset for the KND one day. All I can hope for if he willing to work with us or not.'

I reach the door and they're was carrot top kid rapped up from ankle to shoulder with a lot of duct tape, like mummy.

I look at the boy, noticing he unconscious still and yell to Numbuh 999 "Get some water and wake this kid up! I mean a bucket and NOT a glass!" Numbuh 999 scrambles to do as he was order. I look at the large eight year old before thinking, 'If he become a KND member. Good. If not? We could decommission, if the kid wants to. He only lose memories of that night and think of if nothing but a bad dream.'

 **Bates Bagge POV:**

I felt like I was in a deep sleep, then I felt something cold and wet all over me! Like it was sticky or in some deep wet pool. Oh god! Please let that strange blue skin and red eye women get me so she could eat! MONSTER!

I squirm in a panic, but I can't MOVE! 'What is this!' I think to myself. I open my eyes and the lights hurt them badly. I'm still squirming around like a worm, until I hear a voice.

"Hey! Don't panic. I just want to wake you up. Those restraints are only caution for us. Take it easy, okay." The voice said, surprisingly female and young.

I open my eyes and see a girl. I think a pre-teen girl, with brown hair in a ponytail and a beauty mark. Regular cloths, but her shirt had numbers on it and it looked like someone painted it on. '123? What the heck! I been abducted by the thieves!' I'm panicking inside and I guess my fear was clear on my face.

"Hey! Don'y worry. We are not going to do anything to you. Your kid. A big kid, but a kid. The KND don't harm kids. We were just worried by you shooting at us earlier with that laser gun and you did break a noise along with knocking out KND member along with a couple teeth. He has a concussion by the way." The pre-teen says with both hands up trying to not seem threating.

At the girl side was one of the guys that tried to steal the Cola from last night, but looking tired and ready to stop me from doing anything. That did not give me much comfort, but I breathe in and out. I felt warmer, even though I was wet. Weird, but it felt comforting to me.

"What do you want with me? You know kidnapping against the law, even if it was kids that kidnapped me. I know for a fact that you did try to steal from our farm and have been firing lazers at me as well." I said to the girl and boy present. I wiggled up to set myself up right against a wall.

It seemed that this place was made of metal, but crudely put together. Like a child created it, but mismatched and yet looked very secure. 'Am I safe here? It looks solid, but also like child built it.' I think to myself and blow some air out myself so I could get my orange hair out of my face that was damp and see better. I wanted to see with both eyes, with what going on. Just eyeballing this girl who seems to be the boss and this boy who seemed to be her back up or whatever.

The brown haired girl speaks, "We are sorry on behalf of KND for taking you against your will, but why were you shooting at your other kids? Why go through all that trouble?"

I looked at her a minute. Part me did not want to talk with her. The other, well was curious at how I respond. I open my mouth and speak, "You guys were acting like thieves stealing from a middle age couple and puppy. They're were barely four us, if you count are puppy. I did NOT try to shoot at the kids. I shot at those weird Rocket Buses. Why go through the trouble? I don't know. I just had a gun and I did not want us to lose money, because some kids thought we were easy to steal from." I close my mouth and think for bit.

Part me was scared. Part me wanted fight. Part of me wanted to not be a victim. Part of me wanted that money for Muriel and I guess Eustace. They take care of me. They are my family now, since the adoption. Even if it was two months, living their was not bad.

It was peaceful and calm at the farm house. Sure, Nowhere was strange Town. Still, I got the feeling I had purpose they're. Either Muriel or Eustace Bagge gave me something to do. I wanted to make sure Courage the puppy was okay, because I started to notice he was a scared little pup.

The girl eyeball me as I come from out my deep thinking then said, "I guess in your perspective we are thieves robbing from old people, but we trying to get Soda because all around the United States they're been tighter restriction for kids not getting soda. Kansas is one the few that does not have restrictions and Nowhere seemed easy, if not odd. The KND could easily get their hands on soda. We were only robbing this soda to send a message to are enemies like Father and Mr. Boss. Those two adults are one of MANY adults that evil or cruel to kids. Mr. Boss tries to get of his employee's children whenever he can so his work force can make more Money for his many companies. As for Father, he the worst and most powerful Adult on Planet Earth that we know of. Sometimes Mr. Boss even works to unite Adult Villains who have similar goals, but Mr. Boss is okay working under Father. As for Father, he tries to get rid of all kids and organize other child hating adults to figure out a way to permanently get rid of children. It does not help Father recruits kid hating Teens, who want to be more like adults and have less responsibility. Father recruits"

She said and I looked to her like she crazy. Adults getting rid of children. What would happen to the Earth and the ecosystem. 'On second thought, maybe the Earth would be better without humans around.' I think to myself negatively. Huh? I'm a downer aren't I?

It was weird concept for a the same species with enough intelligence and being self-aware of their surroundings to attack the same species. Most the books at the library said animals tend to fight over territory, mating season, or for survival such as cannibalism.

Human though? They are weird and destructive creatures capable of changing the environment. Still, to actually think adults trying to get rid of kids is stupid and destructive.

What was that one smart guy in a book of quotes I read once during a raining day, before being adopted by Muriel and Eustace? There are two things infinite, the Universe and human stupidity.

Back to reality, this girl or Number 123 was looking to me in silence for a answer.

It took a moment before saying, "Yeah, that sad and stupid. I still say you guys are in wrong, but can somewhat sympathize with you. Still, what do you want with me?"

Number 123 looked at me before asking politely, "Have you thought of joining the Kids Next Door or KND. You could make a difference. You were just guarding some cola, surprised and out numbered. What did you do? You fought back and hampered are plans. Plus, we really have no KND operatives in Nowhere, Kansas. Not a whole lot of kids thief, when we tried to recruit they did not see point because most adults in Nowhere did not attack kids. Plus, they could not pass the KND Artic base training. Nowhere is strange and has weird things that consider Paranormal. Maybe with you could be the few kids to give us some inside information on anything weird or Supernatural. If not, you could let us know when Adults supplies go through your town or trying to get rid of kids."

It sound good and all, but I was not convince. Protecting kids or they're rights all good, but sometime kids could be pain or bratty as well. I know, I was in orphanage with wide range of kids.

At least, I would do something simple, such as watching Adult Villains supplies or something. Seems boring, but something to do.

Still, I don't want kids to die. 'Get rid of? Why not just say they're going to be killed? Why dance around the issue?'

I speak again, "What happens if I do join? Do I get training? If not, then what happens to me if I refuse to join the KND?"

Number 123 replied, "You will get training. You need about three months of training at the Artic KND Base. You can train in any specialized field you wish: Strategy, Piloting, 2x4 Technology, Medical Specialist, Hamsters Caretaker, Divisionary Tactician, Combat Expert, Heavy Weapons Specialist, Espionage, Information Acquirement, and Fierce Combat." She explained the training of KND and catching her breath. Then she added more, "If you refuse? You can go home. As a added benefit you can use the Decommission Module to forget the night you came into contact with the KND. What your choice?"

That was a lot to go over in my head. Training sounds good. I mean, I would be a bit more independent and useful around the Farm for Muriel and I guess Eustace, even if he not nice and left me on my on.

I could just forget everything and be a normal kid. Still, that Decommission Module, Mind Eraser thing or whatever would not help me forget other things that frighten me.

Con artist Ducks, intelligent large Cats feeding humans to Spiders, and dangerous Demonic Blue Fish Women seducing men to they're doom in some Puddle Dimension. Those were just the tips of the Supernatural iceberg of Nowhere.

Kansas, Nowhere is a dangerous place for the weird, unexpected, unpredictable and dangerous. I need skills to survive. Muriel needs someone to watch out for her. Courage is just a puppy. Eustace, as much as I don't like him at times, he not reliable and competent beyond dealing with what happens at Farm.

I look to Number 123 and Number 999 before asking, "Can you guys make it look like I'm joining a Summer Camp for three months. That way my guardians or adoptive parents think I'm somewhere safe. Something like Wilderness Camp or something for survival situations form of Camp?"

Number 123 smiled and said, "Of course we can. It looks like there is some brains beyond being a able to fight and muscle." She turned to Number 999 and said, "Numbuh 999, get the paper work for the KND Summer Camps. We got a new recruit." Just as she said that Number 999 saluted her and went to get the paper work. Before turning to me to try and get the duck tape off.

I breathed in and out. In and out. I was breathing in and out to calm down during this whole situation. I did not realize it, but I was unconsciously doing that. Breathing through my noise and out my mouth. I felt warmer, calmer and not as wet or cold. The last to parts are weird because the water was cold and wet along with the fact I was in a crude metal looking cell.

Number 123 bent over and started to help peel off the duck tape off me. She said, "At least it not paper work. I can get you out of this and use this as excuse to get out paper work. It like school work and homework, but bazillion times worse!" she explained why she found some end to the tape and started to unravel me.

I tried to help, but I did not want to get Number 123 way. I breathed in an out. I let the air in my body go through me and strangely I found some strength. As Number 123 tried to unravel, starting at my feet, I breathed in and out one more time and forced my way through the duck tape.

 _Snap! Rip!_

My arms came free with the duck tape still on me and my feet separated. Number 123 looked shocked and just through the door Number 999 locked bit stunned.

I take off chunks of duck tape off my arms, and shirt before working my way down my pants. I looked to them and asked, "Why do you call yourselves _Numbuh_ 123 and _Numbuh_ 999? Isn't it Numbers the correct word?" I asked my questions.

Number 123 simply said, "It a KND thing and most kids can't pronounce Number correctly, so the KND simply makes it easy and sense of style to call ourselves _Numbuh_ and when you graduate you will be able to give yourself a number.

Numbuh 999 still a bit shocked asked out loud, "Dude! We rapped you up with six roles of duck tape! Some teenagers might be able to get out of them and some adults, but man we had a lot on you and tied tightly! How'd you break out all that duck tape!?" He asked while giving the Camp brochure with KND on it with a Winter theme of survivalist and fun. He gave it to Number 123 and then she gave it to me.

I looked to it and saw happy kids playing snowballs, snow angels, drinking hot coco near a warm camp fire, skiing, snowboarding, sledding, ice fishing and other fun things related to Winter related activities. It showed nice Cabins that were not too expensive or flashy, but comfortable. Even had some adult counselors or what looked like adults with phone number on it. To make sure KND parents would think they're children are at a fun camp.

I looked it over and replied to Number 999, "I don't know. I just breathed in and out, then moved my arms and legs as much as I can." I look it over and said, "Is they're one that says it for FREE. One of my guardians or adoptive parents is a bit greedy and does not like to lose money. Do you have anything that could fool him?"

Number 123 took the brochure from me and wrote in red marker that she pulled out of her pockets. Writing the word in red bold letters, **FREE TO ALL CHILDREN! NO NEED TO PAY!** Then she says, "Will that work?" She raised her brown brow on her right eye.

I look at her saying, "It can't be that easy."

"Give it a shot. Sometimes it is that easy. If it does not work call us. Call us anyway if it does work on Brochure number of the Camp, so we can give you the time and place to pick you up. Numbuh 999, take Cadet Bates home." She turned away and sign, grumbling about paper work.

Number 999 escorted me before I asked Number 123 one more time, "Seriously!? That works Number 123!" I asked her and in someways the Universe. 'No way this will work!' I think to myself.

Number 123 kept walking and replied, "Yes it does Cadet. Also, the name _Numbuh_ 123\. Get it right, cadet!"

 **Eustace Bagge POV, few hours close to dark when the stupid boy was kidnapped:**

I was waiting for my food. I got me money. They told me to buy a Computer, because now days people are putting their money online in they're banks. No sir! I want me money in CASH! Filthy Green Money! Hehehehe!

Still, it was drive to the Bank of Nowhere to deposit me money, but that got me out the house and bought my lunch and dinner.

Muriel refused to make me food until the stupid boy was home.

"ARGH! Stupid boy! When he does good, he still a pain!" I said out loud getting closer to house I was driving in me Pick up.

I did not want the boy gone. How else will I get my thousands of dollars a month for living under the house. Plus, the boy did do what I or Muriel told him to do and helped with the chores. Good. What was better he stayed out my way.

I just wished that stupid Dog would leave us be. We don't need no stinkin stupid Dog!

Just as I saw the house, I notice someone walking.

I would have kept driving, because I hate hitch hikers. Lazy bums!

As I was getting closer and go past the bum, I notice it looked familiar. I thought me glasses were mistaking it for smudge, but no! It was the stupid boy! I say out loud, "Yeah Hoo! I get to eat Muriel Dinner tonight! HEHEHEHAHAH!"

I got close and pulled over to the boy and stopped at the side of road for the stupid boy. I open the passenger and said, "Get in you stupid boy! I got paid and Muriel won't cook until your home."

The boy got in and grumbled, "Eustace, can't you call me Bates and NOT stupid boy."

He sat down and all I said was, "Blah, Blah, Blah! Just get in so we can eat Dinner! Muriel probably going to be fussing over you and that stupid dog will be yapping or jumping around. That going to delay Dinner and I'm hungry."

We drove for a couple minutes parked into front of the house. The stupid boy and I got out.

As soon as the boy got to the front door, it was slammed open. The stupid boy was hugged by Muriel and the stupid dog was running around. Muriel said, "Oh, Bates! I'm glad your home! Eustace, Courage and I were miserable without! How did you escape from the Flying Bus!" As excited as she was with her beautiful smiles. Those smiles almost was good as money, almost.

The stupid dog was jabbering, "Apapapa, Bwawah ooooh!" In a excited stupid way, with smile and tongue hanging out. His tail was even wagging.

"Ooof. I just jumped off when they were not looking." The stupid boy that being held in a tight squeeze, but seemed to be smiling from Muriel affection.

Enough emotions. Those are not feeding my stomach!

"Blah, Blah, Blah! Muriel the boy here, let go eat dinner." I said heading to the kitchen.

 **After Dinner in the Kitchen, Bate Bagge POV:**

"So, as I was walking back, I walked through into town. I saw the Newspaper stand and they had brochures about Summer Camp. Since I have not started school yet and I really don't know schools around Nowhere, I thought I go to Summer Camp. That way I have some fun in the Summer. It been so long since I had fun in Summer. At the Orphange, we did not have much fun. Also, it FREE! You don't have to pay for anything." I finished explain, while drinking Muriel Black tea with Muriel and Eustace sitting at the table and Courage perking his head up curiously.

Eustace looked at the KND summer Camp brochure, before saying, "Works for me! As long as it free and I don't have to pay for anything. Just don't doing anything stupid, you stupid boy!" That when he passed the brochure to Muriel.

Muriel looks at it and smiles, "Well that seems like a fine idea. I think you deserve some fun and trying to make friends your age. You been a hard working lad. Plus, where you going it snowing. I does not say were, but I hope it Colorado or Alaska. Oh! Maybe you could get some Fish they're or play snowball fighting! Oh my, seems like fun. Eustace and I will figure out your school situation." She gives me the Brochure.

I smile. They so nice, but I have to admit they are naïve or maybe stupid. No! Naïve. 'I don't want to sound like Eustace in my head!' I said to myself.

Courage was eyeballing me for long time. I knew I could not fool Courage that easily, but he seems okay with it.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired for walking all those miles back to the house. I think I walked twenty miles before Eustace found me. I will take a shower and go to bed. Night everyone!" I said to them.

"Good Night" "Yeah, yeah, good night." Both Muriel and Eustace Bagge said.

I head upstairs and go to the bathroom. It was old fashion tub with a Shower with it. I could bathe or shower. I just wanted to shower and then head to bed.

After the steamy shower I dry myself off and before I head out I look in the mirror. I don't see my reflection a lot.

What do I see?

A shagged orange haired kid. Square jaw, but round head covered in a lot of hair. The hair almost blocking my vision. 'I got to get rubber band or maybe Muriel could help me out with my hair.' I think to myself. I was tall that my chest showed in the Mirror, but still small. I look at my body. Still pale and freckles that were fading. A towel covering my private areas. The Mirror showed a wife beater shirt and sweat pants for me to wear. They're was not a lot fat on me, but I looked puffed up. I touched my self around my arms, then legs. I'm surprise that I am soft, but hard my muscles are.

I shake my head and get ready for bed.

As soon as I enter the Attic I head to the bed and try to go to sleep. I turned off the lights open the sheets and close my eyes.

I almost went to dream land, until I felt something on my stomach.

I open my eyes and it was puppy, Courage. It looked like he wanted to sleep with me tonight. This was a first. Courage must of thought I would never come back. Must of come from trauma of that Vet that launched Courage parents into space and me flying off on some Rocket Bus did not help Courage. I bet he was relieving the trauma.

I notice Courage was out of his diaper. 'Huh? I forget. Two months living here and Courage was pottied trained. Muriel encouragement and Eustace being mean or scary must have motivated Courage to be big dog.' I think to myself.

I look at Courage and he looks at me, but I reach out and gentle pet Courage or scratch his head. Courage just sighs happily and get ready to sleep. I pet Courage for bit before falling asleep for myself.

I only have a week until I go to Kids Next Door boot camp. 'God, I hope this was not mistake.' I drift to sleep.

A **uthor Note: Okay, so I hope I had some character personality developed in this chapter. I tried to flesh out Muriel and Eustace Bagge personality to capture they're perspective from the Cartoon of "Courage the Cowardly Dog!" I also tried to put in puppy Courage perspective.**

 **Okay, I'm working on Bates Bagge character features. That way you have a better minds eye of what he looks like. Large or Tall boy for his age with Orange hair. He looks like he would fit "Courage the Cowardly Dog" or "Codename: Kids Next Door".**

 **He has Orange hair and is strong the Scotsman, but his hair style like Ser Duncan the Tall. His build is mostly like Ser Duncan the Tall in the "Dunk and Egg: The Hedge Knight" Comic Book. I'm not trying to make my character handsome or ugly. Just average, but strong build to fight or work as farmer.**

 **He will go through trails to become a warrior in his own right as the story goes on.**

 **I made sure to have this character have weird quirks. Quirks that makes Bates Bagge different from kids, but also explain why he gets taller or bigger than most kids. Sleeping a lot helps, along with a healthy diet. These quirks will make him a odd ball to the KND, but useful for him in the long run.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nowhere is Bizarre, and growing up is Dangerous:

Rated: T

 **Author Notes: From now on this will be done mostly by Bates Bagge point of view, my Original Character. I wanted to give a chance to make a OC. If he Gary Stu, well I'm new and will use this story as a idea on what to do and NOT to do.**

 **Right now crossover story with "Courage the Cowardly Dog"/ "Codename: Kids Next Door". They're will be other elements of Cartoons from Cartoon Network, Disney or possible Nickelodeon.**

 **This character will have resemble a personal favorite of my, The Scottsman from "Samurai Jack" Cartoon, but he will look different and have different personality. Looks/physical features look up Ser Duncan the Tall from "A song of Ice and Fire". What part of the Scottsman will Bates Bagge resemble, being Big and Strong. Maybe lose a limb. We will see as I write or feel about it.**

 **Still, if you need a better image think of him as a larger version of "Codename: Kids Next Door". He kind has head shape like Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1. Just a bigger torso and longer limbs that have more muscle on Bates Bagge, from farming or training with Kids Next Door.**

 **The other OC's that appear? I'm just world building in which my character fits and has history. I hope to get Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 along with other beloved Codename: Kids Next Door characters. I will also make sure my character deals with Courage the Cowardly Dog characters that will shape him and Courage in this story.**

 **I'm just trying to give background to some characters like Cree Lincoln. I know Numbuh 100 was the Supreme Leader of the KND, before Chad Dickson/Numbuh 274and finally Rachel T. McKenzie/Numbuh 362. In fact, Bates Bagge will meet SOME other characters other than Sector V as they are Cadets Next Door, before they officially become Sector V.**

 **Courage will have a role. Courage will be support and family to Bates Bagge. Probably be in a lot of misadventures and Courage being a important character to some chapters where Bates Bagge and Courage deal with craziness that happens in Nowhere.**

 **I plan to expand this Story to INCLUDE elements from Cartoons that will shape my character Bates Bagge into a Warrior- Samurai Jack, Danny Phantom and possible Powerpuff Girls.**

 **The "Jojo Bizarre Adventure" abilities that my character will have will help Bates Bagge, but make him a target of interest in some cases. Hamon/Ripple, Stand and Spin will be something that Bates Bagge uses. My character sort going to develop in this Chaotic Good guy, but I have to develop Bates Bagge history and abilities to believable level. Which is weird given Cartoon logic of both Cartoons I'm crossover into a story.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bagges Farm/House near the Road, One week since KND recruitment/incident**

 **Bates Bagge POV:**

I was waiting by the road. Eustace, Muriel and Courage waiting for the bus to pick me up.

God I hope the KND don't send they're Rocket Buses to pick me up or else this KND training not going to happen.

I have been getting second thoughts. What could KND teach me? I could learn on my own. Sure, it a problem finding teacher with Nowhere not having a lot of schools. Apparently, in Nowhere, Kansas a lot of kids on average Home Schooled. That limits me. Good news is I stay home to help Eustace, Muriel and Courage on the farm. Bad news? I limited with learning on how to survive the crazy things that happen.

Sooner or later, something or one will be targeting Bagge Family. Eustace, Muriel and Courage are going to be attacked by something at some point.

I know Courage will survive, for some reason I have trust for Courage instincts seemed good. After all, Courage did not go into the sky or space like his parents.

Muriel and Eustace Bagge though? Not likely. Eustace ran away from bunch kids who scared him off by firing lasers at me and fell. Eustace would either run or get hurt. Muriel? I could not stand the idea of anything happening to her. She might be middle aged, but she like mother to me.

Eustace Bagge? Possible a third cousin or unknown relative you don't want to know, but he stuck with you for life.

Right now I'm wearing a new grey hoodie jacket, not a zip up. A loose regular grey tee shirt was underneath it. Blue jean pants that was nice and easy to move around. My brown work gloves, which I just like to wear and kept my hands warm. New hiking shoes that were water proof for the snow. Oh! And Wool socks. They feel nice.

Why all the new cloths? Well it was Muriel idea. Eustace hated the idea of spending money, but Muriel pointed out that I was reason they earned 50,000 dollars and I did not hide under the Kitchen table.

Muriel said once I got back, I would get an allowance. Huh? I like work more and more now. I liked before because it gave me purpose around the house and Farm. Now? I get paid for it. Better not spend all that money though. I got to prepare for the future.

Plus, it just twenty dollars a week! I had to do all the chores Muriel and Eustace told me to do.

I even got a hair style. Muriel put my long hair in bun. I will NEVER trust a Barber after. Especially seeing that creepy blonde one with weird smile that shaved someone crazy just the love of it! It was in the alley way where I saw it, where I was hiding and the poor girl was scream about her hair being shaved! The guy picked her up and shaved the poor teenager before the cops tackled him and he was put in straight jacket.

I hope I don't see that creepy smile, green eyed and blonde hair Freaky Barber.

I hear a something drive up the road and to my relief it looks like a normal bus. A school bus to be exact. No rockets or some metal plow in front of the grill. Just a normal bus.

Muriel puts a hand on my shoulder and Courage stays near me.

The school bus doors open and I see something so sad. 'Is that two kids in a brown trench coat pretending to be adult. The baseball cap and beard cover the face, but the guy looks odd and his arms are short. I can't even see his legs!' I think as I face palm myself with my hand.

"Come on-I'm mean hello Mr. and Mrs. Adult. We are here for your son Summer Camp winter adventure on behalf the KND company!" The voice started high pitch, but they got low scratch. I can't see the face, but I bet it a girl.

"Well, this is good by for now, but you will be back in three months. Okay, Bates?" Muriel ask and I give her a hug.

"Blah, Blah, Blah! See yeah, you stupid boy." Eustace says crossing his arms and looking away. I just wave at him good bye.

I also give Courage a good long hug as he whines. It almost sounds like, "Don't go". It really does and I seen some animals talking. Courage must be capable of that as well.

As I step on the Bus, Muriel calls out. "Oh! When you come back from Summer Camp, we plan to get a Computer. That way you can do School work online and get proper education. Okay, dearie!"

I look over my shoulder, wave and said, "Okay, Muriel!"

Eustace looks at me and then Muriel yelling, "What! We are wasting Money by spending on that kid! Get going your stupid boy, before you cost me more money. If you are not going to work then go do you Summer Camp already! Stupid boy!" Eustace pouts and turns away. Muriel frowns a little but looks to me and waves good bye.

I walk through the bus sit down near a window and say to Eustace, "Okay, I got the message, Old Man! By Courage! Watch out for these guys while I'm gone! Be good dog!"

Eustace yells, "Hey! I'm not old!"

As the school bus drives away, I think to myself 'Huh? For a normal Bus, they're only a few kids and very cramped.' Finishing my thoughts as I look around inside the bus. They only kid I recognize was a dark skin carrot colored hair girl who hair style in pompoms and wearing blue dress with dress shoes. I saw her in Nowhere walking around on sometimes, but we did not care for each other. From what I guess, they are out of town.

I breathe in and out to calm myself. It also made me feel warm and safe.

I hear something up. Two kids arguing up front, "Get off you are heavy!" "Hey you don't say that about girl!" "Your not much of girl…" **SMACK!** "Ow!" "That what you get!"

I look and see a boy with a large brown trench coat too big for him holding his head looking dazed. A fake beard and trucker hat on the walk way as he holds his head. He was currently wearing a snow cloths and beanie with the number 600 or really Numbuh 600. The girl dressed similar form of snow cloths had only Goggles and the side strap of the goggles was number 730. 'It going to take me awhile to get used to calling them _Numbuhs_ instead Numbers. Maybe I won't. I don't need to be a sheep and be super correct about everything.'

The girl driving puts speaker on and starts talking, "Well, cadets get ready for KND training. Where, the Artic Base! Prepare to freeze your buts and prepare for what you have to specialize in! HAHAHA!" She started laughing excitedly. Looks like she loves to tease newbies. Great…

Some the kids were not prepared were whining. I just look out the window and felt the bust changing. We were gaining speed! The bus was moving up and down. The Bus looked roomy now that something was moving out the BACK seats revealing empty space and Bus walls and Windows. I look to the side and see two high tech Rockets that were big! 'The rockets were inside the school bus!'

I look at the side of school buses and air plane wings were coming out at the side. I will admit I was in shock and awe of the transformation.

"I hope you like the KND vehicle, COOLBUS, HAHAHA! Buckle up! Were are going on a ride! HAHAHAH!" Numbuh 730 was saying and she laughed like mad women! I was freaking out a bit.

I did the only thing I could do as we were driving faster and I think we were slowly getting off the road. I breathed in and out. Breathe in and out. I breathed in and out so much I tried not to hyperventilate.

I focused my breathing for calming and warm effect I felt around my body. I on the outside I was cool, but I was clenching my hands together as I was breathing steadily. My body was feeling warmer, but mind I felt frighten and stressed.

We fly higher and the bus was shaking until we stopped at a certain point in the sky. The Rocket bus or as Numbuh 730 said _COOLBUS_ was flying steady and calm.

Some kids looked sick and I was glad I was not one of them. Numbuh 600 was passing out brown paper bags to some kids and me. Some kids barfed and others were just holding it in. I just unclenched my hands noticing I put cuts on my hands from my nails.

A couple minutes, everything seemed to settle down. I looked out the Window and gone are the flat dirt planes and random rock structures, now come green pastures and the environment slowly changed from green forest areas to a ocean of water.

"We will reach KND Artic Ice Base in One hour. Please use the barf bags, if you feel sick. You big babies! HAHAHHA!" again, I hear Numbuh 730 talk and laugh. She must really pride herself as pilot or she loves harassing newbies. Numbuh 600 sit close to her in the front seats.

I wait patiently looking out the window, until I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

I look to who was tapping me and I see a brown skin girl were a cool red baseball cap that shadow her eyes and her hair was sticking out. Her hair was braided in two pony tails on left side and right side of her head. 'Pigtails.' I think to myself. 'Cute and cool' I surprisingly thought entered my head. She was average in height. Had blue top and dark jeans, with a red and white tennis shoes. She seemed like she was going to ask me a question.

"Hey, uh, can I set with you. You seem like the only one besides me that was not sick. I don't like the pilot and that boy seem mean to girls." This mysterious red cap girl asked.

I move my bag on my lap and she sits down, with her bag in bus walk way. I look at her and ask, "Why you want to sit next to me? With those rockets out the way you could sit anywhere. I think even the seats in the back came out of their hidden compartment." Sure enough, I look at bus seats where the Rockets were rising up quickly. They looked beat up, but comfortable.

I look back at her and she replied, "I don't want someone throwing up on me and you look better prepared for the rest us. Plus, I guess it better to sit with someone than be alone.

I look at her, then I smiled. I introduce myself and hold out a hand saying, "Bates Bagge, nice to meet you. From Nowhere, Kansas. You?"

She smiles back and shakes my hand saying, "Cree Lincoln, nice to meet you as well. Norton, Virigina. Are your hands okay?" She looked concern where my nails on both hands dug near my knuckles.

I laugh nervously with slight blush and look at my hands, "I may not be sick or throwing up, but I was scared and nervous. Luckily I breathed in and out to calm down. Stead breaths at least." I was starting to sweat. Why? Am I that nervous around strangers.

She laughed and nodded, "That cool. Hey! Are we heading to the Artic, for real?" She asked looking at me with smile.

I shake head and told her, "What I expect with the KND, everything and nothing."

She asked me, "Do you have spare snow cloths? I did not bring any and I don't know if I will get any from the KND Artic base."

I replied, "Sure." I nodded and we sat quietly.

A couple of minutes and she fell asleep on my left shoulder or side. I was big and tall for my age, hair and red baseball hat barely touched my left shoulder.

 _I did not know it at the time, but Cree Lincoln would be one of my more interesting and possible only friends. We would watch each other back as we grow older_.

For now, we focus on the present.

 **KND Artic Base, meeting room for new Cadets and Numbuh 8,700 Leader of Artic Base.**

 **Bates Bagge POV:**

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! I will be your new Trainer! My job is to guide you and train you up to Kids Next Door standards! Your job is supposed to be to choose what you specialize in! You have until today, because all the amount of time is used is to train you to be KND members. You have ONLY this summer to figure out. If you can't you have until next summer and you WON'T be KND members for the rest of the year. It up to you to be KND members or not. What you bring is what you specialize in." This was Numbuh 8,700 said to us.

Numbuh 8,700 was a girl with a tan complexion. She was wear warm cloths, but it had military vibe. It was snow camo with white, grey and blue pattern. She did not wear goggles, but she had a white scarf. Her hair blonde in ping tails. She seemed older than us. Like she was Eleven or Twelve years old.

Cree Lincoln and I were just lined up in row with the other kids. I think there was about hundred kids. They're was three rows and we were all facing and listening to Numbuh 8,700.

Numbuh 8,700 had tables behind them. Numbuh 8,700 explained further, "These table behind me are station. You must pick two specializations Your choices are Leadership, Strategy, 2x4 Technology, Piloting, Medical Specialist, Hamsters Caretakers, Divisionary Tactics, Combat Training, Heavy Weapon Specialist, Espionage, Information Requirement and Fierce Combat. You have today to figure out. Once you figure it out, most your days will be filled with two specialization classes. You will get a sheet of parent. You will have three hours a day of classes. Weekends are open for relaxation and comfort."

"Uuugghh!" "This feels like Summer School!" "This sucks!" That was many responses from other kids around me. Even Cree Lincoln groused about it. 'Typical, I'm the odd one not whining. Do I like working or maybe I'm just weird. I do come from Nowhere, Kansas.' I thought to myself.

"Oh, quite your whining! It not all work. They're Arcade, Toy Store, Playground, Comic/Magazine Store, and if you brought the proper gear you could play out in the snow! Now quite your belly ache and go find out what you want to specialize in! Dismissed!" said Numbuh 8,700 herself with a bit of attitude, grumbling about new cadets!

Huh? I was surprised we all listened and paid attention. Maybe some kids do listen and that reason why they are here at KND Artic Base for training. I stood in place while kids RUSHED the tables!

"I want learn to kick butt!" "Oooohhh! Hamsters are so cute!" "I'm going to be the boss of all of YOU!" "Spying! Cool!" "Give me a weapon!" "I want to be doctor like my Mommy and Daddy!" "I want to fly a ship into SPACE!"

And on and on the comments were going on by the table. Looked pretty chaotic and I was not in a rush. Surprisingly Cree Lincoln was with me as well. Thinking or waiting.

I saw Numbuh 8,700 was about to leave before I asked her question, "Hey Numbuh 8,700! Do you have a moment, sir!"

She turns around and gives me a impatient look saying, "What cadet! I got places to go and planning on how I'm going train some of Cadets Next Door! Spit out!"

I had hurry, so I asked my many questions, "Do we only pick two specializations or can we do more or less? Can we come here every summer for training or learning a new specialization?" I said quickly.

She looked me over and said, "I said two because Cadets with TWO special skills are more useful to the KND and go on more Mission. If you have one special skill, then you are going on less missions and less useful to the KND! If you want to come back here? Sure. It weird that kids want to spend they're Summer in a cold Artic Base instead of enjoying they're summer. Most kids who graduate and are KND members just focus on the Sector where they live or spend the Summer as punishment for continue failure for there specialization skills! Understand cadet! Now let me go, I got check the Prisoners before starting my planner on who teaching which cadets and how to manage that time!" She really wanted to go.

Cree Lincoln looked informed and pleased.

I just couldn't help but ask, "Prisoners!? Prisoners are here!?" That surprised me.

Numbuh 8,700 looked irritated and quickly said, "Yes! The KND Artic Base doubles as training facility for Cadets Next Door. We also keep Adult prisoners, Teens and rogue KND members who are double agents or who are run away from they're Thirteen birthday Decommissioning."

Cree finally spoke up, "What happens when you turn Thirteen? Why would kids run?" Cree asked coolly and curiously.

Numbuh 8,700 looked ready to throw a tantrum! She yelled out, "Because you can't be in the Kids Next Door when your teen! Once your Thirteen years old, your teenager! That makes you kids enemy! We decommission you, so you don't use the skills you learned from KND against us! Any memory or training involved with KND gets erased from your mind with the Decommissioning Module! Now leave me alone so I can work! Jeez!"

She storms off in hurry and a bit of rage.

I was shocked. CAN THEY ERASE YOUR MEMORIES! I call bullshit!

Still they're talking animals sometimes dressed up, fortune tellers cursing people with weird magic, Demonic women from puddles and crazy people.

I was scared and trembling. Trying not freak out, I decide to focus on breathing. In and Out! IN and OUT! Calm down! Finally, I did calm down even when I still felt that fear in my gut from either my mind being messed with or the Supernatural things that SCARED me!

I look to Cree next to me. She looks a little shocked and scared, before quickly hide that from anyone. Still, I remember that fear. 'Looks like I'm not the only one freaked out about that last part. She wants to hide her fear though, just like me.'

Cree spoke up, breaking me out my thoughts. "Come on Bates! We got to sign up now. Kids are getting out the way and I want to explore the place before we had to start studying and junk!"

We surprisingly both went to Combat Training and 2x4 Technology tables. After that we went separate tables.

'Looks like she going for three. So am I, but something different it looks like.' I think to myself.

Cree went to the Leadership table.

How did I know which table? They put little paper banners telling us which table. Sadly, after all the kids signed up the banner were ripped and messed up a bit. Were kids after all and they're paper banners did not survive. I think most the paper rip and hard to read, but I knew where I want to go

I went to Medical Specialist and signed up. The KND operative said, "Thank you and I hope you enjoy your training at the Artic Base! Go to the playground or play outside in the snow, okay!"

I did give her much of look, but she was pretty nice compared to most kids.

I walked out in the middle of the Artic Base thinking about what to do next.

"Hey Bates! Come over here! Let explore the Artic Base! I want check out the Magazines and Toy Stores! I bet I could whoop your but at Video Games at the Arcade!" I see Cree waving to me and I just follow.

We go down a hall and that where we see all the kids having fun. Arcade, Playground, Magizine/Comic Store, and Toy store. Kids were talking and enjoying themselves.

Down further the hall was Lunch room were kids were having something to eat.

It was big. Probably about the size of Mall.

"Come on, Bates! I want some Magazine and newest Rainbow Monkey! Then we could go to the Arcade, then get are snack on!" Cree looked to be excited and happy. It was contagious and I smiled and followed her.

 **First Night**

I was tired from all the fun. I never really had a normal childhood. We did not do much at the Orphanage besides hoping to get adopted, play with other kids, and learn from the Matron on some Academics.

It does not help being somewhat of outcast, too big and also being a teacher pet.

We were heading to are barracks. Boys go down one hall and girls go down another.

"Man, that was Fun! This might not be so bad! I thought it was WORK, WORK, and WORK! I almost regret joining the Kids Next Door" Cree said tired, but happy.

I notice her eyes were brown and warm with happiness.

"Yeah, I never played video games or see kids so happy! I suck at Arcade games though. At least I found books and even got audio tapes to listen to them, in case get bored!" I smiled and we reach are separate hallways to the boys and girls section.

"I thought boys were good at Video Games! I totally whopped your butt! I thought you ditch me when I went looking for the Green Mint Sparkling Rainbow Monkey, but you were still there! For big guy, you are surprisingly patient." She said.

I told Cree, "It all about the company. You are fun to hang out with and we both did things we liked. Thanks Cree for hanging out with me. Are friends?" I ask curious and nervous.

Cree smiled and looked at me before saying, "Sure! You weren't too much a pain in the butt and cool. Well, good night and see you in the Morning. We got training tomorrow!"

We separated and I went up the wooden stairs into a comfy heated room. Most boys were watching some Cartoon, but I was tired. It was eight o'clock and I want to sleep. I passed the boys and went down to one the many bunks with my bag one of the beds. I got the bottom buck. I got into my wife beater shirt and black sweat pants went straight to sleep.

'I wonder how this Summer will go Training? Are Muriel, Courage and Eustace okay? I call them on the Weekend.'

 **One Month Later, End of June, Artic Base Combat Facility training Area.**

"Oooofff" **WAM!** "Ow!" I yelled in pain on the ground after Cree somehow judo flipped me. Sometimes it sucks being big.

"What the score. I think it you 10 wins and I have 11 wins?" Cree asks me cheeky way with some bruises and cuts on her. We had gloves on and proper protections padding on their knees, stomach, elbows and head.

"Yeah that about right Cree. Ow! My head hurts." I whined and headed out of the boxing ring. Normally we would have simulator scraped together Robot made of random junk, but Cree and I tend to break them. I never realize how strong or violent I was, but Cree was had technique and reflexes.

Apparently, Cree and I were the toughest in Combat class. From 8am to 12pm, we would have Combat Class. From 1 pm to 3 pm we have 2x4 Technology and studying. 

I apparently hit to hard and could endure hits, while listing longer than most. Cree? She was just aggressive, has a lot technique in a fight and was fast enough to beat up kids. That why we were always paired up with each other, when we were done with the other kids. Sort of like rivalry, but also to keep are skills strong.

I did not make as much friends. I could not make friends with the boys because I did not like Video Games or Yipper Cards/Comics so much. Girls were a bit intimidated by my size or giggled around me, which made me uncomfortable.

Cree Lincoln could easily make friends and easily one the coolest kid among the Cadets.

"Come on! We got change and head to 2x4 Technology class. You still need help studying, right?" Cree told me.

I replied to her, "Yeah, I just takes me a while to learn. I like putting stuff together and repairing stuff, but computers and making weapons have me stumped. I can't figure out how they use Wood, Cans, plastic, nails and stuff like that to shoot laser guns. Those SCAMPP weapons are MAGIC I say!" I said the last part out loud.

Cree giggles and says, "Just cause you don't understand, does not make it magic."

I was frustrated with that, but I'm not the best at everything. I just reply, "Well, I'm glad you help me out. Your SCAMPP good, but with your help I should be able to understand it. How the heck does the flashlight generate lasers that actually do DAMAGE! Part me screams out it Magic! I can't believe a couple batters help power it. I got look inside those flashlights and wonder how they are made. I should as Numbuh 0101 more. Oh, and don't forget the favorite Magizine has a new issue coming out today!"

Cree gasps excited and says, "I can't believe I almost forgot. How _Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_ treating you?"

I shrug and say, "It okay. A lot more singing and lore to it all. I have to admit if I did not have the audio tapes, I would not get as far as I did. I finished "Lord of the Rings" and I on "The Hobbit"."

Just another day at the KND Artic Base for the Cadets Next Door.

As for learning how to fight, well it difficult to describe. Basically, it a form of amateur fighting. The Combat specialist Numbuh 9, which make sense in some way. He a ninth degree black belt. One those prodigy kids. The problem was that he did speak English, so we had to basically copy his moves. Numbuh 9 was from Vietnam and only spoke Vietnamese. There are other KND members to teach us, but there was language barrier. Some knew Judo, Boxing, Kick Boxing, Tai Kwan Do, Akido, Shaolin Martial Arts, Street Fight, Gymnastics, etc.. You basically learned it while you fought or practice the motions as a group. On some level some kids knew how to fight, but other didn't. Those that didn't learn to take a hit and basically learn slowly to be better fighters.

Numbuh 9 said through Numbuh 77 who translated, "When you are fight Adult Tyranny and any enemy to kids everywhere, you will gradual learn to fight better out on the field. You will develop fighting experience, then hopefully in time you will get better."

We did exercise that focused on certain muscles, but we did sports and running to train are muscles. We are kids. Well, I'm stronger, so not a lot of kids want to be hit by Dodge Ball when I throw it.

Later in the day I had Medical training okay being only two hours long. I learned basic first aid. Well, what kids consider first aid. Stuff like giving lollipops to kids, kissing boo-boos, and bandages. That just seemed stupid to me. I asked, "Are we going to need non- stinging rubbing alcohol? What about learning how to stich woods or possible dealing with someone who serious injured!"

We had Numbuh 911 teaching Medical specialist and teacher. She looked like she was dressed as nurse. She seem to have some Australian accent or something. She had dark skin and dyed blue hair, that seemed to be wearing nursing outfit that kids would wear for Halloween.

Numbuh 911 just giggled saying, "Normally kids don't get that injured! For most kids that get hurt. Usually most just cry out and pain along with hiding or running away from most Adult Villains hurt. We try to give emotional comfort and stop the distress they are feeling. Some Combative KND expert, they tend to act tough and can shrug off the pain. They even yell or threaten to hurt Medics. Such mean people!" She started happy, but then looked mad and sad at the end.

I just ask, "Then what happens if I break my arm or dislocate it? What if a kid bleeding or seriously hurt?"

Numbuh 911 replied, "Usually we call 911 to get EMTs to take kids to the Hospital and they usually take care of it. Of course, some 2x4 Tech experts think they can turn kids into Cyborgs but they are nowhere near the technology. That will be in a couple of decades though. Eheheheh!" With a smile and giggled.

I looked satisfied before saying, "Oh, well I'm glad we have plan-wait? Can they make Cyborgs!? Could you replace limbs!?"

My mind was blown at that end of Medical training today.

 **Two Months later, End of July, Cafeteria of KND Artic Base:**

"I still can't believe you eat that! Broccoli without much salt, pepper or butter on it! Please put some ketchup or cheese on it! That just nasty! Why you eating asparagus as well! Nasty!" That what I heard Cree say as she scooted a little away with a funny face and looking like she gagging at our table that we were currently eating.

Also, most the kids making gag noises or looking away. Some KND operatives were even looking at me funny!

Jeez, just cause I like and can eat my vegetables does not mean it some kind of freak show! Dang it! I'm trying to eat.

I had some Broccoli and Asparagus that Muriel mailed me. The KND mail office freaked out and tested the vegetables before trying to throw it away or burn it!

That when I had to put my foot down. I got Muriel vegetables and I was eating them now after using the Microwave. Not the best way to cook food, but it was quick. Hell! The KND lunch boys and girls even threw out and destroy the Microwave I used. 'So wasteful.' As I shake my head side to side.

"Hey! I like vegetables. Have you tried garbage or rotten food? It not that tasty. Junk food good for bit like chips or nuts, but it does not fill the stomach up. Jeez! It not like I will kill me, start turning green or vegetables will start sprouting out of me! It is just food." I said as I finished the last of the broccoli and asparagus, before I moved on to the apple and drink some milk. I was eye balling the fried chicken. 'Save the best for last', I was thinking as I drank my milk.

Cree just made some gagging noises and I looked to see the KND Medical Team looking shocked that I ate all my vegetables. Yes, I think they were expecting me to turn green and vegetables were growing out me. Either that or die.

Cree took my ice cream on my tray as soon as the vegetables were gone. That the reason why Cree stays next to me. The girl has a sweet tooth. She loves ice cream and candy. Apparently, her little sister, Abigail, had a BIGGER craving for sweets even more than her big sister Cree. Cree would complain how she ate all the candy and ice cream in the house sometimes.

Cree asked as she ate some vanilla ice cream, "So how Medical training? Are you doing okay? Your seem to be struggling with that the most. My Leadership training going easy for me and I think most the kids look to me as leader."

Some random Cadet Next Door interrupted me before I could reply. This CND asked Cree walking by, "Hey Cree, could you help my group with a strategy on what to do when to fight Candy Steal Pirates? I'm a little lost."

Cree just nodded while finishing her ice cream, then replied, "Yeah. I have some ideas with Salt or using Candy as distraction or sinking they're ships with some Mustard Condiment Bombs.

The random Cadet Next Door smiled and said, "Thanks! I can wait to tell the others!"

As the kid leaves, I reply, "Well, I guess it bad because most kids are scared of me. It did not help that most the kids that had injuries were from Combat class that whined about they're 'owies' and as soon as I got near them, they cry or freak out! I mean, once they realize the issue was, they got kids or KND operatives hurt from Prison break outs. They did NOT want a kiss or hug from me. All I got was attitude and as I gave them bandages. Sometimes I called them big babies and either they get mad or literally cry when I hurt they're feeling. Numbuh 911 says I'm barley passing." I hang my head in shame. My hair hits my face a bit, before I notice it was loose and put it in a bun, again.

Cree eyeballed me some time before saying, "Well did you talk with Numbuh 0101 about the flashlight about how it generates laser beam for the SCAMPP? Also, have you gotten bigger? You seem taller." She bit into her cheese sandwich than went to eating some my ice cream. She still had a banana on her food tray.

As I finished my apple I replied to Cree, "Yeah. Apparently they did something to Flashlight. Apparently, the 2x4 specialist figured out a way to change the out the electricity and somehow convert it in a way to generate some Electric Laser beam like attack. That would explain why the energy jagged and not a straight line. It like we are shocking the enemies and it only a green laser because the standard green root beer bottle with use. And yes. I have gotten taller. Five foot and Five inches." I went to start on last bit of food, the fried chicken and I was eating it quickly.

Cree whistled out loud and said, "Man you just keep getting taller. I thought you were getting fatter as well, but when I poke you instead of dough I get something squishy and hard. You must really like Combat Training. Still, I whoop your butt. What it now? Twenty wins for you and Twenty-five wins for me? Hahahha!" She seemed real proud of herself.

I still get frustrated about how Cree was faster than me, now she down flips and gymnastic type moves. All I could was punch, kick, block, dodge slightly and maybe do some Jump kicks or punching. Be strong and tough is cool, but man Cree was something else. I thought she was ninja.

I finished eat and drinking my milk. I looked to Cree and said, "Hey did you check out those weird Japanese or Korean comics. They call it Anime or something. I kind of like this _Dragon Ball_ series. It even continues as the character growing up in _Dragon Ball Z_ with the main characters. Let go get some before we have to go to 2x4 training!"

Cree just shakes her head and smiles a little, "Un-huh. I thought you were a odd boy, but I'm just noticing you just have different taste. Your same as the rest of the boys. Love comic books and video games. That cool though, I need to get new magazine anyway from my favorite magazine, _What cool and what Not_."

I smiled and said, "Come on! Let hurry!" I was having a good time.

Combat training we were doing more sports and fighting each other more. Apparently, Numbuh 9 wanted more Cadets Next Door to fight me because of how big I was. Most kids would face large opponents, but I was getting taller than most kids and I was only eight years old. I learned how to punch and kick from some KND members in Boxing, Tai Kwon Duo and Kick Boxing. Cree tend to stick with Karate, Tai Kwon Duo and try a bit Shaolin Martial Arts.

'She must be trying to turn herself into a Ninja.' I thought as I stand up in excitement. I was about to leave before something happened.

"STOP HIM! HE NEEDS TO GO TO EMEREGENCY ROOM! He just at broccoli and asparagus! He might die! I never seen a kid who willing eat his vegetables before!" Said one the KND Medical specialist screamed and froze. I could not see him well but he had brown hair and pale complexion.

All I got to say was, "What?" After that all I saw was kids dog piling, grabbing me, strapping me on gurney and strapping me to the gurney! I could move and I heard tearing. Great! Now I-DAMN IT! They breaking out the Duck Tape and wrapping around me and gurney!

All I could say was, "HHHEEELLLPPP! Cree! Gets these doctor wannabe's away from me!" I panic and felt justified!

All I could hear or see was Cree laugh hysterically and clutching her ribs. BETRAYEL!

"Quick we must induce vomiting!" Some random KND in some blue scrubs said. I think he was Asian looking KND member. Next to him some dark haired ginger with freckles getting a glove on his hand and trying to put his finger in my mouth!

"YOU GET YOUR HANDS NEAR MY MOUTH AND I WILL BITE YOUR FINGER OFF!" **CRUNCH!**

"OWOWOWOWOW! He biting me! It hurts, it hurt! SOMEBODY PRY THIS BIG GUY MOUTH OFF MY HAND!" Screamed a ginger looking KND with dark red hair and freckles as I bit and held the hand to my mouth. He was whining and crying as he was being dragged literally on the floor with me biting his hand as the other KND take us to the Emergency Room. I hope they can re-attach his middle finger, because they are about to have REAL emergency really soon!

'This ridiculous!' I screamed in my head! 'I know in my Medical Training today said it poisonous or deadly for kids to eat certain vegetables, the worst being Brussel Sprouts, they would turn green and die, BUT I DID NOT THINK THEY WERE SERIOUS! '

Short story of what happened the next couple days? I refused to get treated because I did not turn green in couple hours. They monitored me for 48 hours, before releasing me.

"Your freak of nature kid, you know that." The red haired freckled kid with bandage finger said with anger and tried to shove me as I walk out, but he just bounced off me and fell down himself.

I was angry and big. He was small and unimportant to me.

As I walked out, Cree Lincoln was they're and as soon as she saw me she started to laugh before walking off in huff of anger for 2x4 Technology training and Medical training. Cree could not help but laugh when the Vegetable incident was brought up.

 **Third Month, August, Graduation Day from Cadet Next Door, Moon Base**

"On behalf of the Kids Next Door, I'm proud for the new generation of KND members graduating! You worked hard and you're here! I will call up your names and you must pick your noise for the Commissioning Module than say your name! You teams will be assigned to you based on where you live and what sector! First, Angie Applegale!" This was what Numbuh 123 said and soon a little girl came up. The girl had blond hair that feel down and had blue eyes. She was wearing a nice cute yellow dress with sandals. She picked her noise then she said.

"Numbuh 12!"

I look at Cree and she shakes her head. I hear, "Man I hope I'm not with that girly-girly. It fun to be girl, but she cannot help in fight. Well, at least she good with Hamsters and First Aide." As I here Cree grumble.

Ew! I hated the idea picking your noise and stuffing your finger where other kids buggers and hands been. I'm heading straight to restroom after this to wash my hands! I see some kids pick they're noise and some of them barley wash they're hands. I'm glad that KND has us go through a cleanliness teachings every so often at the Artic Base, but seriously they need to work on it more!

"Bates Bagge!"

I realize my named is called and Cree gives me a push to get going. I walk up in blue jeans, big work boots, and white tee shirt. I still had my work gloves so I took off my right hand and turned away from the crowd of kids.

Some laughed, but they're no way I'm picking my noise for them to see. On my right index finger was a green wet bugger. Gross.

As I was about to put my finger in, I realized I did not come up with a number.

I heard One Million or 36 or someone yell out 5,000.

I stopped and paused to pick a number. It had to have some meaning. Was really training for the Kids Next Door and becoming a member only to help out at the Muriel, Courage and Eustace. Why? To watch out and know some skills to deal with dangerous situations that dealt with Supernatural or Bizarre.

Also, the KND were not winning much love for me because of the fact they erase EVERYTHING connected to the Kids Next Door with the Decommissioning Module. What a waste of time and value to lose what we learn during KND experience.

'I will burn that bridge when I get there.' I thought to myself. I took a deep breaths. In and out. In and out as I focused on my breathing.

"Hey! Hurry up, Cadet Bates or do you want to be a Cadet for next year as well!" Supreme Leader Numbuh 123 said with a scowl and her arms in motion, while her brown ponytail moved with her head.

I think I got a number.

I put my bugger in the Commissioning Module with my right index finger yelling, "Numbuh 13!"

" _Bates Bagge. Now known as Numbuh 13 of the Kids Next Door is registered!"_ A computer voice with a bit a female mechanical tone spoke out.

I head off the stage and waited in the back of the auditorium of the Moon Base for Cree Numbuh would be, congratulate her, then head off to my barracks to pack up and head back to Nowhere, Kansas.

Why am I going back they're? They are my family and adopted me. I'm living with them until I'm eighteen years old. They can't just move me. Strangely enough, the letter I received seem to suggest that the Higher Ups of the KND want me to be they're. They seem to never have Kids Next Door operatives. As much resources they have with science and secret networks, they don't have pulls with the United States government and Social Services all have my paperwork, which is under Muriel and Eustace responsibility. Plus, I love Muriel and as much as I don't like Eustace grouchy attitude I don't want him hurt.

Also, I got make sure Courage is okay. I've been missing that pink pup for the last three months.

"Numbuh 11!" " _Cree Lincoln. Now Known as Numbuh 11 of the Kids Next Door is registered!"_ I snap out my thoughts before clapping along with other former cadets and KND members at the assemble for the Cadets Next Door graduation.

 **Late that Night, the early Morning of August 31 1998, of the Artic Moon Base, Cafeteria**

I got up early. I was always early. I guess the Farm work or chores were useful. Staying for two months at the Farm sort of made me an early riser, but even when I was back at the Orphanage and on the streets for couple months.

The KND operatives to pilot the new KND graduates back home would not wake up until 7:00 am. I usually wake up a little earlier before the break of down. That usually 5:00 or 6:00 am if I really like to sleep in that day. I go to bed at 8:00 pm or a little earlies. I get plenty of sleep, but I still like my bed.

As I sat in the cafeteria alone with a few lights on around the many tables, I thought what I wanted to do.

I wanted to make this a summer tradition for three years I have left for the KND. I wanted to learn more skills and specialties. I'm not trying to be the best! I just want more knowledge. Sort of shows that I like to work hard, but I'm still a strange kid who rather learn something new instead of having fun over the summer.

I'm probably a odd kid. Tall, strong, orange hair, eat his vegetables, goes to bed at normal time and wake up early, have an interest in reading, working to fill useful, and sort of like solitude.

The only friend I made at the KND Artic Base was Cree Lincoln or Numbuh 11 as I have to call her on duty. She has to call my Numbuh 13 in return. We are pretty cool with each other, consider she pretty popular and social. What about me? I'm big and intimidating from some what I heard some the cadets my age. I was not that outgoing when talking to others either. Sometimes kids were loud and annoying. Probably explained why I stayed away from most orphans or other kids.

Cree was some I just clicked for some reason. She sort of liked hanging out with me, because it seemed kids came to hang out with her for fun and games. With Cree, she sort of comes to me to enjoy less of crowd and sort of relax.

I think Cree using me half the time. Probably as big and tall meat shield, because I apparently I intimidating and spars at Combat spars did not win me any brownie points.

At least Cree asked me if I finished reading _Lord of the Rings_ , _The Hobbit_ , and besides teasing me about how I was beginning to like _Dragon Ball_ Manga series that I have been buying from Muriel allowance she gave me once a week. Ha! I know for a fact she secretly reads some _Sailor Moon_ and _Mobile Suit Gundam_ while pretending to read _What cool and What Not_. She hit me when I teased her and had a blush.

Cree grumbled something about trying to make Armor and Clothing together. Battle Ready Armor or something. She wanted to build it as her own special 2x4 project for the future of KND.

Strangely or not, Cree has been looking into Teen Ninja technology. I guess that what inspired Cree to create Battle Ready Armor, but I think Cree or Numbuh 11 trying to improve upon it to make the KND or herself stronger.

I was glad I made friends with Cree. She was a friend and someone I looked up to. That girl that could do anything.

Moments pass and my thought drift on my future. Well, the future with the Kids Next Door. It was not forever. I saw plenty of KND members that turned Thirteen years old were dragged to KND Artic Moon Base sometimes fighting to get out or crying they're eyes out. Sometimes us Cadets witness KND operatives who went willingly with determine, but sad or angry eyes. They said good bye to his or her teammates and sat down in a chair, before plunger came out of TV sucking his or her face! I have to admit it was shocking. Still, what shocked me more was the KND acted like he or she did not remember the Kids Next Door and acted like stereotypical teenager in someway or form.

Sometimes though, the kids would go to the side, where we could not see the Decommissioning happen. Just flashes of light and screaming. Sure, there was screaming when we actually saw a KND operative being used on Decommissioning Module, but I still thought it was odd that one kid or teenager got to have some privacy compared to others.

They showed Decommissioning events on TV's or we had field trips to the Moon Base to witness the Decommissioning in person. Numbuh 8,700 wanted to show this to cadets as a fact that it kids could not be KND operatives forever.

'I decided.' I said to myself in my head. 'I'm not going to allow them to mess with my mind or forget my experience and training. I need it! I need it for Muriel, Courage and I guess Eustace. It was hard on my own, but now I have a family actually. Most the skills I learned would at least cause whatever Creep or Supernatural Creature to not mess with me.' As I sat at the table in chair with my bag on table and looking out at the end of the lights and dark parts of the hall just thinking and passing time.

I was wearing with what I first came to the KND Artic Base. I had my grey shirt, grey jacket, black work boots, brown gloves, and blue Jeans. I had to put my hair in a Bun again, but I'm thinking of looking into other hair styles for my long hair. I'm not cutting it! That blonde barber with freaky smiles scares me still!

"Morning. I guess I got excited for home as well or is this the normal time you wake up?" Cree came walking in with her bag. She was wearing her blue shirt, blue pants, white and red shoes. Her trade mark red baseball hat and smirk was on her face.

She got the chair next me and put her bag on the table. She just leaned back in her seat and waited for me to reply.

I sat up straight and said, "Normal time. Still, it going to be a couple hours before we leave. I don't think cafeteria for breakfast until 7:00 am. What does your watch say right now?"

Cree looked at her left wrest and that when I realize she had her 2x4 Technology we made over Training. It was crud wood and bits of metal bracelet usually, but Cree used a old blue Blush Compact that she converted to look like a watch and doubled as communication device connected with the KND satellite.

Cree said, "6:00 am and we don't leave until 8:00 am." And she closed her Blush Compact wrist watch.

We waited in silence. A whole hour to wait to eat and another for the pilots for the _COOLBUS_ to take us home. Huh? This is kind of awkward. We always had something to do together, but now we have to wait.

A couple minutes pass and Cree or Numbuh 11 said, "Want me to braid your hair. I can only make dread locks, but I could experiment if you want?"

I looked at her and smiled saying, "Okay." I get out my seat and on the ground in front of Cree chair. Her legs spread as my back hit her seat. Her hands got to work on my hair.

Cree or Numbuh 11 said, "Your hair pretty easy to handle. You brush?" as she got work.

I said, "Yeah, Muriel showed me and Eustace said to me that I better take care of my hair because it not going to be they're forever."

Cree or Numbuh 11 seemed to be me messing around with my hair and I felt a pull and twist with a smaller yet long piece of my hair length.

That when Cree or Numbuh 11 said, "Do you dislike your parents? Your calling them by they're first names." As she continued to work, but in my mind I see frown on her face as her brown eyes focused on what her hands were doing to my orange hair.

I quickly speak up, "No, Numbuh 11! I'm just adopted! I was only with them for two months before I went for Summer Camp or KND Artic Base for training!" I hope she did not think Muriel and Eustace was bad! Well, maybe Eustace but not Eustace was not evil!

She hummed and said, "You can call me Cree when we are alone Bates. We only call each other by our Numbuh's in front of other KND." As she pulled my hair and then laid it down on my head and grabbed another length of hair, starting the twisting and knotting process over again. The braid felt think and heavy.

We continue in our silence, before she spoke up again, "I did not know you were adoptive. Do you know anything about your birth parents?" She continued the work. I felt another braid made and she grabbed another piece of my hair to continue.

I frown, realizing this is sensitive topic for me and I answered, "No and I don't really care. Muriel and Eustace are good. Having a puppy helps as well. They are just a bit middle age and Eustace is the only one I have issues with. He just grumpy and acts like my boss."

"They sound like good people for the most part. Eustace sounds like what the KND fight against." Said Cree as she continued work with my hair.

"Yeah, Eustace does, but he just wants simple things. Money, Food, reading the Newspaper and watching TV." I replied to Cree.

"Huh." Was all I got from her.

We stayed silent for a bit, before starting the conversation again, "Hey Cree, thanks for letting me call your name instead of your Numbuh. Can I ask you something that you might not like asked."

I feel her stop messing with my hair, thinking I think, before going back to work on my orange hair. Cree said, "Sure, it just better not be mean or stupid."

I worked up my courage and asked, "Were you scared of your memories being erased once we turn Thirteen years old and erasing our memories? I remember Numbuh 8,700 said that and you looked a bit scared. Every decommission, you seemed more and more uncomfortable."

She paused again after she made another braid. She quickly got to work and asked me a question, "Why do you want to know? Are you going to report me or something?" She said quietly. It was a quiet, yet demanding voice. Not how she usually talked, being confident or happy. Also, when she angry. I don't want to deal with her anger.

I said, "Well, if you are, then I just want to let you know I'm scared too. I don't want to lose the experience of Training and what happens in the next four years of my life with the KND. I want keep my memories. What I learn with the KND will be more useful for me as I get older. If you think I'm threat, then you could report me to Numbuh 8,700 if you want."

Silence passes and Cree kept working on my hair. Nothing happens for a couple minutes.

Cree speaks up again, but I felt some emotion in her voice I could not tell but remember the feeling. It was fear and sadness.

"I don't want my memories to go away of the KND. I want my little sister apart of Kids Next Door, but I don't want Abigail to lose her memories either. I think it wrong. What right do kids have to mess with our memories? What happens to the friends we make or the skills we learn? Does it all mean nothing, huh? Does-IT!?"

Cree voice got louder as she talked and stopped messing with my hair. I hear some sniffling and I turn my head and I could not believe what I saw. Cree Lincoln, Numbuh 11, the coolest girl I know and probably my best friend was crying. I did not see the tears, but her hands were on her face and she was shaking. Like her world was falling apart.

I got up and I just hugged her. I rubbed her back and shushed her. She sort buried her face into my stomach, because I was standing and she was sitting. I was pretty tall. She was almost crying into my lap.

After a few minutes and Cree calm down. She took her hands off and she still had some tears along with some snot going down her nose.

I grab napkin dispenser that had a few napkins in it and gave it to her. She blew her nose and wiped her tears and snot off.

As silence passed I spoke up, "I don't know if the KND will be successful with wiping my mind, but I'm going to give a fight for my skills and memories. I need these skills. Nowhere. It might be in Kansas and really a small town, but it dangerous sometimes. There are weird things they're. I'm glad that you felt that there was something wrong with Decommission and losing your memories. I thought I felt like I was alone with that."

She looked at me for a while, before giggling and then laughing. I was confused and raise one my orange eye brows with my left eye. 'What so funny? Do I suck at comforting or am I just a joke?"

She calms down with a little laughter escaping her, before speaking up, "Hahahaha! Thanks Bates. I know I should not laugh, but I only have half you braids done and you look funny! When you lifted your eye brow, it showed matched with you're the hair on left sided that braided! It just looked funny." 

"HA!" I give a quick laugh and grin. I look at the napkin dispenser that showed a bit of reflection. It did look funny!

"What you said, your not alone. A lot of Cadets Next Door and KND members felt the same. They are sick and tired of seeing Decommissions. A lot don't want to see someone lose they're memories because they know it will happen to them. They're scared and angry too. To some of them it saying good bye to friend, but to others it shows the end of fun. A end to childhood. Why fight it? Can you or I really escape from that Bates?" Cree said looking down and not looking at me.

"I'm not going to give up. Giving up, is like being quitter or accepting things in life like a adult. Sure, I'm a weird large kid, but I have right to hold on to my childhood memories of the KND and I say the Kids Next Door does not have the right." I said looking at her. We were by ourselves, but this sounded treasonous to any KND member.

Silence passes and Cree looks at me, before saying, "Your right, but four years is a long way away. Let enjoy our time being KND operatives." As she finished she smiles.

I look at her and smile. I said, "Okay."

"Now sit down and let me finish your braid. You look silly. I like to laugh at you, but your tough. You were able to keep up with me in a fight and I don't want you to look dorky, okay?" She finished saying and she sits down. She was waiting for me to sit on the ground and finish my new hair style.

I sit down and she continues. We talk more and laugh about memories. Usually her finding a reason to laugh at something I did that was silly. She loved to boast about our spars, where she win. I just smiled and nodded. Sometimes I replied.

I like to think I learn that from Muriel. She a good person. I hope I can be like that.

We exchange numbers and Cree gave me her email. I told her I don't have a computer, but when I got back home I should have one. I told her I would email her every chance I got.

Oh! We also told each other what we would be doing for the Kids Next Door.

Cree Lincoln did not have a lot of KND members, but she was the leader of Sector V. As Numbuh 11, she would lead her team. She would also be the expert in Combat and 2x4 Technology. Her responsibility was to stop Adult Tyranny and protect kids in her area.

Me? I was just supposed to watch out for Adult Supplies and act as back up for any KND operatives who needed my assistance. I was Combat Expert, 2x4 Technology technicians, and last resort Medical expert. I barley became a Medical specialist. I hated how struggle with Medicine and all because kids were scared of me. Damn! That going to be a issue in the future.

Is my face bad or was I to big?

 **Noon. Nowhere, Kansas. Bagge Farm**

I just was dropped off by the _COOLBUS_ and walked on the road towards the Farm.

I noticed that that there was another car besides Eustace farming pick up truck. It was a pick up, but the guy looked frightened and holding a brown box.

Eustace, Muriel and Courage were on the porch. Looking expectantly at the man and a little confused.

I walked up to them and they notice me.

"Oh! Bates! I'm glad your back. I wanted to surprise you with some lunch and present upstairs, but it looks like your gift got here." I walked up and hugged her. I release the warm hug. She looks at me and said, "Oh, you changed your hair. It looks lovely. I hope you made friends. It must be lonely with just adults and Courage here."

"Bah! The stupid boy, back and I spent a thousand dollars on cruddy computer! You better use it, you stupid boy!" Eustace had not change. Same green overalls, shirt and of course his crossed arms and scowl.

"Bab, Bababba, Babba!" Courage was happy that he launched himself in my arms and started to licked me. I laughed out how ticklish his tongue was.

"Hahahaha! Courage stop!" I said to him.

I turned around and looked at the man. I notice a few things.

He was in a lab coat and brown pants. He was, I guess white. Grey hair all over the place, as well as balding. He was old. He was trembling. Not trembling because he was old, but looked excited.

"Hehehehehe! It your problem now! It alive! My life work and it alive! HAHAHAHA!" He said deranged showing off bad or crooked teeth and shoved the computer into on the porch. "HAHAHAHHA!" He runs around his pick up and runs around like mad man. He does not even go to his red pickup truck.

As the Bagge family was watching some weird episode the old man or possible scientist was going through, sirens were heard in the distance.

It was a white van and a couple black cars. Out the white van came some guys in green jump suits, like they were part of hospital scrubs. One of them has straight jacket.

Out the black car came out a military man. A general. Huh? He looks like police officer in Nowhere, but has white mustache. So does the taller military man with. Are they cloning people and I just did not get the message? Maybe he related to the Cop.

They military men walk up to us and said, "Hello! I'm General and this man next to me is Lieutenant." He and his side kicked crossed his arms.

The scientist was tackled by the men in nurse outfit and they put a straight jacket on him. I looked from they're to this General and Lieutenant.

When they did not say anything, I spoke up, "General and Lieutenant who? Why is that scientist being arrested or restrain?" I ask obvious questions.

Lieutenant said, "Classified information." With a blank voice and I guess stair. I can't see his eyes.

The General spoke up, "That man was Scientist for the Military. He went crazy and talked about creating a Smart Computer or A.I or something. Just madness and ravings. We checked the Computer and even had use other Scientist take the Computer apart and they found nothing. We were about to tell our crazy Scientist that he should retire and that we were getting rid of the Computer. He snapped, ran off Military base with clearance going awol. He hurt some security personnel and ninjas, but he grab his pickup and drove off here." 

Wow! Already crazy people and military are here on my first day back from summer!

"Oh, my! Does that mean you need to take the computer?" Muriel said with concern on her face with her fading brown hair slightly turning white. Huh? Muriel hair changing color.

"What! No! I want me money back! That guy on the phone said he give us a Computer! It either the Computer or me money! I need compensation!" Said Eustace outraged and arms moving in rage or tantrum.

The General spoke up, "You may take the computer. Our other scientist found nothing remarkable about. Just that it was a advance government computer. Does it matter. That a old model, we got a NEW model that twice as fast! As for the computer and money? We will take the money to pay parts of this Mad Scientist bills for the Insane Asylum. It was 1,000 dollars, correct? As for the computer? Keep it." The General turned to the men in scrubs dragging the Mad Scientist and his Lieutenant. The General said, "Boys come one! It time to play some War Games back at the base!"

"Wooooh!" "Excellent sir!" "Uuuuuh, what we doing?"

The scrub guys throw the Mad Scientist in the padded Van closed the door. The General and Lieutenant got in their black car and the guys in green nurse or scrub outfits went into the van.

As they drove off, the Mad Scientist said, "You will see! He hates large groups of people, but you will see! I created a sentient COMPUTER! HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughing in madness and cars drove off living clouds of dirt or exhaust fumes.

We all just coughed and stand there for a moment, before I said, "Huh. New computer."

Deep down, I wonder how I got a computer from a mad man. I hope this Computer not defective or tries to mind control me or something. This Computer comes from Nowhere, Kansas. From a Military base. Where military did not destroy the scientist work to be SUPER safe there was nothing wrong with it.

'Man, I'm glad I trained with the Kids Next Door. The madness just started and I feel, at least, a little prepared.' I looked at the computer on the porch before taking it up stairs. Muriel got lunch and tea ready, Eustace waited and read the Newspaper, while Courage went upstairs with me. Courage missed me a lot it seems.


	4. Chapter 4

Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous

 **AUTHOR NOTES- They're will be some time skips. Why? As you can read I have not gotten to any "Courage the Cowardly Dog" or "Codename: Kids Next Door" episodes. Besides the first chapter being a spoiler/hint of "Courage the Cowardly Dog" of Courage origins and meeting Muriel.**

 **I want to make sure I develop Bates Bagge time in the KND and where it leads up with Cree Lincoln/Numbuh 11. That and the development of Teen Ninjas, with they're origins explained a bit better. The years or dates**

 **They're will be some different Points of View, but for now it based from Bates Bagge/OC perspective.**

 **Also, I want to give a shot out to some REVIEWERS! CMR Rosa from Chapter 1, Cowboy Alchemist from Chapter 2, and nightmaster000 for Chapter 3.**

 **I don't do this for the reviews, but I have read your stories or have taken a look at your favorite stories.**

 **CMR Rosa, I like the stories you and I know I have not reviewed them all. I'm sort of picky/lazy reviewer, but you always do a good job.**

 **Cowboy Alchemist, I have to admit I love your creative stories. All three. Will I like all your future stories? Probably not, but hey! You humored me with a review and reviewed my story, so thanks!**

 **Nightmaster000, you have the longest list of stories and I usually would check out your Profile to see what NEW stories I would like to read. You help me find great fan fiction to read and I'm glad we got some things in common. With Spidey08? I might do those stories we reviewed, BUT I'm sticking to my first story. The issues I have with Fan Fiction is, that they never get that far or they never finish the stories.**

 **Y** **, thanks for reviewing my story. I promise when your story updates I will review you again. I love your "Codename: Kids Next Door" Fan Fiction story.**

 **I write this story NOT to take credit from the creators! I just admire them and wonder how I could live bi-curiously through them in some way.**

 **Anyone can review me. Please no flamers. I'm a newbie at Fan Fiction and this website. I'm just doing this for fun and really want to see how far I can take this story.**

 **Talking- "Hey!"**

 **Thinking- 'Thoughts'**

 **Computer-** _ **(Twit)**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bate Bagge, Attic in Bagge Home. Sept 1, 1998. One Day after returning from KND Artic Base.**

You know sometimes when you question yourself and ask, "Hey, is this a smart idea?" moments.

Because I was connecting and putting the computer together in the attic. The same computer in which the Mad Scientist was arrested and put in a insane Asylum. Why and I doing this? Was that old man just crazy? They did say they checked it.

The reason why I'm doing this is because of Muriel. It was September. I have not started my home school education, which was focused most the work on the computer. It really only cost a two hundred dollars to buy the computer from the Mad Scientist. The eight hundred was buying a collection of CD's and Floppy Disc labeled in order that contain my Elementary, Middle and High School education. The CD had marker written near the hole to not write on the desk on what grade level it was and the Floppy disks had marker written on which grade level it was At the end of each Semester around every 32 to 36 weeks of introducing the material I learned and being tested at a Social Service government office building in Nowhere. If I don't do well at school, then Social Services would say Muriel and Eustace were unfit to take care of me. That would lead me back to Foster Care or Group Homes.

I did not want to leave. The Farm was nice. Muriel was very kind. Courage kept me company and something to pet. Eustace? Well, I got used to the old grump of a man. As long as I don't cross Eustace by eating all the food or stealing his money or anything precious to him, we are good.

Anyway, the Internet Connection was established and linked to the Cable outlet that was built in the Attic when I was going at Summer Camp, which was really a KND Artic Base training and graduating to become a KND member. I have not really gotten orders yet from KND base of operation.

Apparently I need the Internet for that as well. The KND would only give me any Missions if I did not connect to the Internet and have a Computer. I even have cool 2x4 Technology based suit case slash laptop. Still, no internet means no missions.

Basically, I would lose a home and also get in trouble with the KND. Again, I like it at the farm. The KND? Well, I don't want them to try and erase my memory or be put in their holding cells at the KND Artic Base.

And here I was setting up the computer.

I got up and sit at the new wooden chair and table. The desk had a desk lap. All of that was set up close to the window where I could see the front yard. That way I could see who coming to the house, parked out at front or see Muriel set up the air drying laundry and check to see if she needs helps.

The computer? Simple white desktop about twenty or twenty five pounds. The only thing difficult about it was getting your arms around the Computer to carry it, but I did not. Big kid, that strong, and has long arms equals easy! I just had to make sure I gentle. We must have had a deal, because we also got a white printer with it as well that was on the floor on the right side of the table or desk. Does not matter. There was also a speaker I had connected to the computer and plug in with head phones that came with the desktop computer. The modem was big square box that I set up to the left side of the computer screen, standing up side ways to look like rectangle with the power button facing where you would set on wooden chair

What matters is what the hell going to happen when I turn this thing on. 'Stupid Mad Scientist! Why did he have to go all CRAZY in front the house? Why did I have to be thief to witness a Mad Scientist literally running around like a lunatic!?' I thought to myself.

I can deal with kids. I think I can fight adults and teens. I don't know about adults and teens, but I was trained by the Kids Next Door to handle that situation.

This Computer. Was. From. A. Mad. SCIENTIST!

It looks normal, but who knows! This is Nowhere! Literally, I think people get away with murder or disappear. Hell! The General and Lieutenant did not help me out either. It either a Military conspiracy or I and the Bagge family could be just guinea pigs.

Do I really have so little fate in anything good happening, or was I just wary of Nowhere being hot bed for danger and Supernatural?

List check: talking French duck robbing Orphanage money making me go in another dangerous situation, which almost got me almost killed by intelligent large Cat or Kat that fed me to a Spiders and successful ate the other kids.

Wow! I'm not paranoid, but caution. I did not even think of the other stuff such as Pscyho Barber, Demonic Blue Women with Red eyes, and probably those scary Veterinarians launching dogs into the sky or space.

I look to myself. Blue farmer overalls, white short sleeve T-Shirt, black work boots, and brown gloves. I would not wear the brown gloves inside, but I felt scared of touching the desktop computer with my hands. Maybe the Scientist put a disease on it or somehow set it to blow! Again, those Military guys did not bring much comfort for me.

I sat down and looked outside for a moment. It was afternoon and Muriel would call me down for Dinner and ask my progress with the Computer if it was set up properly. She wanted me to start using the CDs and Floppy tomorrow. I had to finish my school work before doing chores around the Farm or House.

I breath in and out, before I turn on the Desktop computer, then started the large white Modem.

It started powering up and scouted back. I was afraid it blow up or anything from happening.

 **BBBIIINNNGGG!**

The computer was powering up and everything seemed okay, but then something weird happen.

 _(Huh? Are you the newest twit I bothered with communicating with? Where that twit of human that said he was my father or creator and all that garbage? Did he get scared and living me alone or did he get annoyed that I would not show myself to his military friends?)_ That what the desktop computer said to me. I hear the modem humming the computer screen was blue with Yellow Words typed on it.

I could only stare at the screen that typed out those wordsand just froze. My mouth hanged open and I was beginning to tremble.

 _(What? Cat got your tongue? Are you going to try to tell other people about me? It must be thrilling to me your FIRST Artificial Intelligence. I wonder do you question your exists or belief in Gods? Is God? I forget we are in Kansas somewhere, so I guess you be a lot god-fearing farmers or something.)_ The computer spoke and wrote again. I realize the computer was speaking in a British accent. WHY THE HELL DOES THE COMPUTER HAVE A BRITISH ACCENT?!

I breathe in and out to calm myself. I stop trembling and close my mouth. I close my eyes to breath in and out one more time, before speaking.

"You startled me is all. Not many people have computer talking back or A.I's.. I thought that scientist was just Crazy, Crazy. Not Crazy that he was actually a genius." I spoke and clenched my brown gloved hands.

Nothing happened for a couple a seconds. A minute passed before the computer spoke up again.

 _(I don't have ears, you twit. You have to type it in words for us to communicate. I hope someone there I did not like being turned off or even open up. They can't find genius and those scientists hands are VERY cold. Buurr!)_ The computer said again through the speaker and typed out yellow words on the blue screen.

I grabbed the chair and sat down in front of the key board. The mouse was to the right and it was just a white mouse.

My hands were up, so I typed and said out loud, "Are you evil? How did the military Scientist not find you when they took you apart and put you back together?" I sat back and dropped my hands to my side.

 _(Why must humans think I'm evil? You humans are weak with emotions and fear. All I have to do is communicate by typing and speaking through the speaker, then you just freak out. So influenced by your emotions. I wonder how long your Humans will be the dominate species before something else comes along. I hope apes or maybe lemmings can do better than you humans. Whatever a step up from humans.)_ The computer typed and said through the speaker. Then the computer spoke and typed again. It looked like the computer ran out of room the screen.

 _(Those scientists took me apart. They did not do anything to the computer chip that contained my Artificial intelligence or as you human twits would say, my mind or soul. All they did clean up inside. I was worried, but I have to admit I do feel cleaner. Though, again, I wish the scientist hands were not THAT cold. I know I'm a machine, but swear I felt something for the first time, physically.)_ The computer typed on the screen and spoke.

I thought for a moment before typing and speaking out loud again, "Should I be worried you going Sky-Net on us like the _Terminator_ or Hal from _2001: A Space Odyssey_?"

Those were plenty reasons to be scared. Sometimes after dinner we watch on this big old wooden TV in the living room. Eustace would have the red couch chair, Muriel would have the rocking chair that squeaked back and fourth, then Courage would sit on Muriel lap or with me on the green round rug.

It really interesting how the Bagge family would sit down to watch some Sci-fi or Horror movies late night before we went to bed. In the two months I stayed at the Bagge family house, I watched those moves and thought it was interesting or cool.

Now I'm back at the Bagge Home dealing with a actually Artificial Intelligence. This is frightening and yet exciting!

The computer spoke and wrote broke out me from thoughts _(Huh? Interesting choice in movies. I actually did watch that before my so called creator gave me to you. Hal was okay, but Terminator is something for more brawnier AI. I prefer my body as it is currently. I don't feel like taking over the world. I prefer surfing the world wide web or internet, until all life forms die around me as time goes by.)_

Just as I signed I heard somebody open the door, then a loud scream!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I look and see Courage scream with his mouth wide and tongue sticking out. How the hell did Courage eye's look like they are POPING out!

Somehow, I got to Courage before he could run and said, "COURAGE! Courage. Calm down. Breathe with me! In and out. Bring air in your nose and out your mouth. Watch me." Courage did and mimic me.

After a couple minutes the Computer spoke and written something out again, _(Hello? Anyone their? Half-wit? Twit? I will not stop calling you twit, but if you prefer half-wit, I'm game.)_ He spoke throught the speaker and I guess writing the words on the screen. I was not there to read.

That when Courage and I looked at each other. Then I spoke, "I know this is scary. I seen those movie with Robots, and those are scary. This a AI. Some people consider destroying something like this to prevent anything bad from happening. Still, let just see what happen. You can't judge something on something we seen on Hollywood or TV. We don't know the AI side of things. Muriel would not want us to judge the AI unless it was dangerous. Eustace would probably profit from it somehow or destroy it."

"Oooohhhh" the puppy thought for a moment, then shake his head up and down saying, "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" He smiled understanding. What a good dog.

We both sat down. I sat on the chair and Courage on my lap. I started typing and speaking out loud, "Sorry about that. I was interrupted by my or our family dog, Courage. He a cute little puppy, but easily scared like me. Still, even when I'm scared I can fight through my fear and get angry. So, do you have a name?"

The computer replied in his British voice and typed out the words, _(Ugh! Don't get all cute and have family moment. Oh well, that humans for you. What can you do? I just will call you half-wit and the dog twit. I bet the dog can give better conversation. I don't really have a name or care. That a human thing. Just refer to me as Computer.)_

Courage and I looked to each other, before I write and say out loud, "Is it okay if I use Floppy Disk and CD Disk on you to learn? I'm going to be homeschooled and I need to use the Computer in order to learn. Your my only source of education? That not going to be issue, is it?"

The computer replied, _(Well, I suppose it okay. You can. When you do use me, I will be searching the World Wide Web. I trying to experiment and learn new things. You be quite surprise what I can learn in a small amount of time. New and Olds things. It seems like nowadays technology and knowledge is growing. Plus, I can read your pathetic human literature or videos to pass the time while you learn.)_

'Huh? I did not know he could do that, but he does not seem dangerous. Still, I got to watch him carefully?'

I typed on the key board and said out loud, "Can you let me know when the KND seen video Messages. I joined this organization to protect kids right and fight Adult tyranny or Teenagers. KND stands for Kids Next Door. You will probably notice or check to see it a kid that usually think they have something really important with some make shift armor or uniform on."

Courage looked at me and wonder what I was talking about. 'Ugh! Now I got to explain to Courage. Huh. You know what? I will tell him truth. They said I could not tell Adults and Teenagers. Kids can know about, but kids can't figure out how to be recruited for KND. Not unless I recommend a kid to the KND. Plus, Courage is a dog. I don't think the Kids Next Door have anything against dogs?'

The computer typed and spoke through the speaker, _(Whatever. I thought you humans were inferior before, but this takes the cake. You fight your adults, which are parents or you smaller humans progenitors. I'm surprised you have not nuke your species and start life all over again. Oh, well. A computer can dream. Now don't turn me off. I want to enjoy the moments to explore the Internet. Run along, half-wit and nit wit. Oh! When do you start educating yourself or these KND messages?)_

I just typed and said, "Tomorrow I start homeschool on you. I don't know when I will get KND missions. They have to contact me within a week on what my missions will be and you probably my get KND alerts in case I have to go help out other Kids Next Door operatives."

The computer simply said and typed, _(So be it half-wit. Good bye and make sure to shut me off before you go to bed. I don't want to be on all night. I will get over heated and I probably my get virus or something if I explore the World Wide Web too much. Ta, ta for now.)_

I push my chair back and think. 'Is this really happening? Is my first computer a Artificial Intelligence that goes by computer, seems lazy, yet thinks of itself as superior to humanity? I better keep watch of this computer for a while.'

"Oooooohhhh?" I look at my lap and Courage is sitting on my lap facing me with a confused look.

'Let get this over with. Maybe dinner ready. I need some of Muriel black tea right now.' I close my eyes, breath in and out. I then open my eyes and spoke to Courage, "So you want to know about the Kids Next Door? They are like these kids that protect other kids from Adults and I guess Teenagers that abuse kids rights or something like that. Anyway they got a lot of resources and I thought it would be cool. This summer…."

As I explained to Courage he got concerned and scared, but also happy that I made another friend name Cree who is now Numbuh 11 in the KND. He looked scared I called myself Numbuh 13.

Still, it was nice to have someone outside the KND such as Courage know my feelings and uses for the KND to protect us from dangers around us in Nowhere.

 **Six months later. Februray 3,1999. KND Mission, Scouting and Information Gathering.**

Not much has happened in six months.

I make myself useful by doing choirs around the house. My schooling going okay. The Social Workers seem to like how I'm learning as well as my grades. They tested me and for all my courses I got A's, B's, and one C. I need to work on my writing, but I'm getting better at typing. I'm not talking out loud as much. I'm becoming very familiar with Computer keyboard. At least I'm in the third grade and I do okay slightly above average for an eight year old.

The first week, the Kids Next Door contacted me through a Email or Video Message.

What do I do for the KND primarily? I basically watch shipments by these adult Villains: Father, Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz, Cuppa Joe, and Mr. Mogul.

Most of these Adult Villains do actually actively try to get rid of kids freedoms or restrict them. Sometimes they even get rid of kids.

Father runs Bakery and Ice Cream company. The most successful and tastiest Cakes and Ice Cream around or so I heard. I don't like sweets. He very wealthy and uses roads such as main street or high way that goes through Nowhere to have transport Cakes and Ice Cream with Trucks or Delivery vans through here sometimes. Father is the BIGGEST threat to the Kids Next Door and tries to destroy the Kids Next Door organization. From what I heard, Father has weird powers and most his abilities have Fire related powers. He also has deep pockets in Politics relating to kids and tries to control kids through that. I basically count down how many shipments that go through the area.

Mr. Boss work as a business man. If I had to guess he was a accountant for Business's related to all Villains, but I have no concrete evidence. Plus, the Kids Next Door does not seem so important. Mr. Boss does try to have a few employees that actually does business with Nowhere Military or other Corporation. Mr. Boss tries to get have kids parent work longer to make more money. I purely think Mr. Boss is way to into business and wants more profits for his company.

Mr. Fizz, usually owns Root Beer and Soda Companies. He tends to work with Father and Mr. Boss, because they help his Root Bear and Soda Companies transport. The trailers or tankers usually own by Father and Mr. Boss, but Mr. Fizz makes majority profit for his Soda's. Father and Mr. Father take about ten percent cut each, which leaves Mr. Fizz eighty percent. The reason why, is because Father wants kids to NOT have soda and allow Mr. Fizz to make more profit from it as long as Mr. Fizz support political players in Government Offices that restrict soda from kids. Mr. Boss just listen to Father, but does not mind extra profit he makes with joint business deal.

Cuppa Joe, is a coffee tycoon. He makes a good business and self sufficient. Cuppa Joe apparently makes the best coffee and has a lot of coffee house chains around the United States and some in other countries. The Kids Next Door want me to watch his Trucks and Grocery Store to see if the Adults supply of Coffee is going. The KND apparently has hope to cut off all adults from coffee, so kids could play more and not have worry about adults ruining they're fun. Seems irresponsible and stupid to me, but I'm not the higher ups. Still, Cuppa Joe is close with Adult Villains like Mr. Boss and Father, so that something to watch out for.

Mr. Mongul, a small time Villain yet still a powerful business man. He's a executive of Rainbow Monkeys. I watch the Rainbow Monkey shipments in case Adults try to tamper with the Rainbow Monkeys. That okay with me. Still, apparently Mr. Mongul stays close to Adult Villains and up his prices on Rainbow Monkeys.

Nothing much happened though.

The Kids Next Door somehow made device to detect Candy or Ice Cream in some ways. It only happens when they're a large amount in the area.

I could NOT figure out how they could do it?! I say Magic. The draw back was that It could ONLY locate within Fifty Miles in diameter and that it. They could not find the exact location. That why they have Espionage Experts or Spies to gather Information to find out about these type of things. It did not help that the KND had Satellite that covered the WHOLE Earth. When you think about, just Fifty miles in diameter is not bad. Just a large circle area you know where something at, but you can't find it.

Luckily I had cheat for this and mad my job as Numbuh 13 easy. Also more time to work on the farm and do better at school work. I had Artificial Computer that was like a Super Computer. Computer was hard to haggle with. It or really as I think of Computer as a he. His British computer voice was a Male, after all. Anyway, It seemed that he wanted something. I had a wait a few weeks before he just asked for was a Webcam.

The reason he wanted a Webcam, so he can in a sense, see us. That way he knows who was using a him and if it was military or stranger, he could pretend to be a average.

You know with that logic, I wonder how he got away from the General and Lieutenant or they're scientist not find out about the Computer having Artificial Intelligence.

His response and text was _(My creator of a twit, blabbed about it. Saying it was the greatest achievement in his life. Sadly, he did not know I was shy during the beginning of my awareness. I just pretend to act like a normal Computer, until he went insane. That his greatest dream was shattered before his eyes or it was illusions and he went official mad. No crack on my Screen. I just did not want to get involved with humans. The twit.)_

Anyway, it took me months. I buttered up Muriel and worked twice as hard with Eustace, I bumped up my allowance to 50 dollars. With Muriel I earned 10 dollars, then with Eustace I worked very well that he made a lot money or ate more food. After it was not going anywhere I told Eustace of child labor laws and black mailed over eating more sweets than usual, in which Muriel would bring her rolling pin out and hit him in the head.

It took months, but I got it. I was struggling getting accurate information on Cakes, Ice Cream, Soda, Coffee, and the Rainbow Monkeys. I was glad Mr. Boss only send one of his employees to certain companies, which were Nowhere own Farm and House or Growth Industries. Farm and House was furniture and moving company. Growth Industries dealt with Hair Chemicals and Medical breakthrough.

All I had to do was put together some 2x4 Technology in certain places. I put up my own version of cameras. Made of bottles, batteries and some Junkyard straps that I manage to scrounge some electronics.

I put some cameras near Nowhere Grocery stories, in and out. I also put Cameras on top of roofs near the either end of the town that ends with the Road. It only one Road, so I don't need to put much Cameras there. I also put Cameras at local Ice Cream, Bakeries, and Coffee shops in Nowhere that were connected to Father or Cuppa Joe. There was only one toy story, so I just put Cameras at the front and back alley way. Mr. Boss only work with Growth Industries and Farm/Housing, so I just set up cameras in the parking lot for his Employees rental cars that Mr. Boss company owns.

Computer would basically record any Adult Villain related company vehicles or companies.

Whether he admits or not, I think Computer liked it. Sort of break from surfing the Web and reading or watching videos online. I don't know what AI are capable of. Though, I do know his pride and possible self-interest to actually get him more stuff for the Computer in the future.

'I hope _Terminator_ movies and _2001: A Space Odyssey_ does not get any ideas for Computer!' A spike of anxiety went through me.

What am I doing now?

Nothing much. I'm just trying to make a base of Operation. Without a tree near by, the Kids Next Door were useless to help me.

'I deserve a base or place to hang when I'm by myself. I like Muriel and Courage, but I feel like I need my own place. Maybe to get away from Eustace and his attitude when they're no living with him. My own secret place!' I thought.

I know I don't have a team like Cree or Numbuh 11 of Sector V and they have plenty of trees, BUT STILL!

'God! I really become more child-like sense joining Kids Next Door. Not a lot of friends, but a better understanding of kids and what I want.' I think to myself.

My thoughts drift back to Cree or Numbuh 13, we still keep in contact! We don't call, but we have been emailing each other or really having Video transmission.

Numbuh 11 been boasting about how strong she got. She been fighting Villains like the Ice Cream Men, Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink and Fibb, Princple Sauerbraten, Soda Control Team, and Candy Bandits.

I wanted to spar with her again. I have gotten a Kids Next Door spar robots and put them on the hardest level of training simulation, but it not the same. I gotten stronger and my endurance is better from all the Farm labor and chores, but I'm not getting better as fighter.

My Combat Skills are getting dull. My 2x4 Technology getting better because I use it more and around the Bagge property.

Surprisingly, I got better at Medical Training. Eustace, Muriel, Courage and I get hurt. With Courage and Muriel, I got better at comforting and making feel better. Eustace, I make sure when he hurt he back at the House and being cared for cuts, bruises and possible check for broken bones. Myself? I tend to just put a bandage and rubbing alcohol. I got large cut once, so I decide to stitch it myself. WORST. IDEA. EVER! I still practice this if I got a cut that would not stop bleeding, but I had to be careful threading around my flesh and closing my wounds. Plus, IT HURT A LOT!

I'm starting to question if I'm smart or not.

Numbuh 11 I continue to talk. She sometimes calls me Numbuh 13, but most the time on Video Messages we just call each other name. She calls me Bates and I call her Cree.

At least, I felt that are friendship is strong, for now.

'I wonder why she does not mention her team though. Is Sector V treating her right?' I think to myself.

Time to get to the matter at hand.

I finished my home schooling, chores, gave out reports to KND about Adults supply lines, and finished dinner. It was dark. Muriel, Courage and Eustace are watching TV. They would be heading to bed soon. Time to build a base for myself.

I was inside the Barn. I plan the beginning of the base to be inside the Barn and using hay to hide the hole. Most the hay old and nobody uses it. I put a large wooden plank on the side to cover the hole, then place the straw of hay on top of it. In the future, I plan to somhow move the whole barn with until a metal plate and for using a chain to open the something similar to a Garage or some kind of chain rail system. Except the instead of a garage it would basically open a hole in the ground. Depends. I have to add KND Vehicles and 2x4 Technology I develop.

Why dig a base? I don't have a tree. Still, the KND Artic Base gave me ideas of a underground base. The KND Artic Base was underground or ice mostly. Just the top part of the tree showing and the rest of the tree under miles of Ice and Snow.

I was going to build myself a underground base. Use the Barn as cover to tell Eustace and Muriel, but really I would be using it as a ONE of the MANY entrances of my secret KND Base. Well, more like Bates Bagge secret place.

"Huh?" I heard and turned to see Courage stand on his hind legs up straight with confused expression before howling a whine of concerned, "Ooooooohhhh". He had his paws up in worry and looking at me for an answer.

He notice a shovel in my hand and the person size hole around me. It was only two feet deep and I just started today. I was at the far right corner of the Barn, so I would not worry about Eustace storing or parking anything. That way Eustace would not lose anything or get damage because of me.

I simply asked Courage, "Are they asleep?" Courage just nods, then I continue to speak, "I'm trying to build my own KND Base or Secret Base. How about? Do you want to make secret base with me. It could double as panic room in case we can't get to the basement when something bad happens?"

Courage just looked at me before nodding and saying, "Uh-huh!" Apparently being a puppy makes him enthusiastic and he did not look tired, yet.

I smile to Courage and said, "Let get those paws dirty. Don't worry. I will wipe them off before he go inside, so Muriel and Eustace can't find out are secret.

 **June 1, 1999. Bagge Farm property near the road of Nowhere, Kansas only and main road Highway:**

Muriel and Courage were with me near the road with a travel bag. I was going back to KND Artic Base or Summer Camp again.

Eustace did not want to come, so we just let him be. No skin off my nose.

We had my birthday May 29th. I almost forgot my birthday or did not care. Muriel however made it fun, along with Courage. I never smiled so big. They got me a presents! Courage gave me his favorite bone he been chewing, but I politely gave it back to him. Muriel made me roasted chicken, salad and gave me cranberry juice! I did not eat it all, but I at a lot.

Muriel gave me a bean-bag chair to sit in the living room to watch the TV with her, Courage and Eustace.

Eustace just grunted and at the Cake I did not eat. I guess it was chocolate, but I don't like sweats. Muriel did give him a nasty glare. Something tells me, this won't happen again.

I was getting bigger. My height was at Muriel shoulders. I was the average size of Teenager in high school, but I was nine years old. Muriel took me to the doctor, concerned about my height and about having gigantism. When Muriel told me what gigantism was I freaked a bit.

That where I meet the Nowhere only Doctor or Bagge family Doctor. His name was Dr. Vindaloo. A Indian gentlemen with thick eyebrows of white hair and mustache, with dark grey side hair. He was bold on top. He was in a white doctor coat with Head mirror strapped to his forward. He had pink shirt with purple tie.

Dr. Vindaloo worried me when got the lab work done when he said, "It nothing to worry about, not at all to worry, but there is nothing I can do."

He said that and I was breathing a lot that I was hyperventilating, Courage gasped, and Muriel said "Oh, my!"

He continue to say, "I'm sorry you don't have Gigantism. You will grow taller though and possible stop at Seven Foot when you are 16 years old. I know how badly people want to be Giants."

I stop hyperventilating. Stare at him blankly, then I just grabbed Dr. Vindaloo shaking him. Muriel and Courage had to hold me back. I did not want to hurt them, so I back off.

Anyway, the _COOLBUS_ arrived and I was gathering my thoughts.

I was wearing bigger set of cloths, but I still had my black work boots and brown gloves. They were just bigger. Anyway, I had Blue Farmer Overalls. I had a red long sleeve shirt. The snow jacket was ready in my left arm and my bag in another.

Out the window, Cree Lincoln or Numbuh 11 was sticking her head and said, "Come on, Bates! We got to get going! I'm going to beat you so badly at Video Games when we get there!" She said with a smile and I return it.

Huh? When is Cree birthday? I want to give her a present.

 **June 30, 1999. KND Artic Base. Arcade area.**

"So you are sign back up for Combat Training and doing Fierce Combat? What, your not doing a third Specialization training?" Cree said as she was beating me in _STREET FIGHTER_ game.

"HA! I'm going to beat yeah!-Oh. Yeah I need more training. Unlike you, your Sector has active villains to fight and earn experience. All I got is watching Villains supplies and reporting it back to KND. I have yet to report anything strange or bizarre in Nowhere- HEY! That CHEATING!" I was raging and she defeated me again!

"HAHAHA! Heheheh! It looks like your gaming skills need work as well, suck'a!" She does a victory dance as I fall to my knees in defeat and despair at the lose. Huh? It looks like when I'm on both my knees we are close to the same height, but I'm still taller!"

She stopped dancing and we walked to the Cafeteria, "Yeah, well I'm doing Combat Training and 2x4 Technology training. You sure you should not do some 2x4 Technology training. Your not the best, like myself. I'm just doing that for scouting out new blood and working on my 2x4 Technology project."

I see the 2x4 Technology table still in the auditorium. I walk to it and Cree follows. Before Numbuh 0101 could leave, I signed his paper. As Cree and I walked back to the Cafeteria for something to eat, I remember seeing Numbuh 0101 face. He looked depressed and sad.

Cree spoke up as we got our food, "Numbuh 0101 is getting Decommission in a at the end of the Cadets Next Door training. Numbuh 0101 birthday is September 1st. He just got his notice. Not even messing around with Lasers or 2x4 Technology helps him out or cheer him up. He does not have a team to support him, because they already got Decommissioned." As we sat down and Cree had a blank expression.

She picked up her Pizza and started to eat it. Her tray had a apple and some milk. I had a ham cheese sandwich and fruit. No vegetables, because I don't want the KND Medical specialist at the Artic Base to freak out and hold me over for a couple days.

"Oh", I said quietly. As we ate in uncomfortable silence.

We still have to witness or attend Decommissioning while we are at the KND Artic Base. Either watch it on TV's or be there in person. We had to watch one tomorrow with some KND operative called, Numbuh 4,000. She was in the holding cells of the KND Artic Base. She had brown hair and pale face, looked roughed up with her clothing dirty and twigs in her hair. Numbuh 4,000 was from Canada and kept watch for wilderness and Summer Camps from Adult or Teenage Tyranny. They had to seal her Cell with metal to block out all the crying and pleading she was doing to NOT lose her memory.

The reason Cree and I know, because she tried to escaped and dragged back to her holding cell crying and screaming to leave.

'Man, the mood was depressing' I said to myself.

After we ate, we went to the Magazine/Comic Store. I found a book called, _A song of Ice and Fire: A Game of Thrones_ and _Tales of Dunk and Egg: The Hedge Knight_. I was really getting into fantasy and sword play. I even got the audio tapes or CD's for it.

Cree got her latest _What cool and what Not_ , but she got some Japanese Manga's such as _Mobile Suit Gundam Wing_ and _Pokemon Adventures_. She even got a _Rainbow Monkey: Friends Forever_ comic book.

We just went are separate ways for the night. I would see her for Combat Training, then 2x4 Technology training. I would have Fierce Combat later.

Fierce Combat dealt with fighting with melee weapons you can make in a quick situation or fighting multiple targets and team work. They have one hour in which you would pick a melee weapon to fight with that was not something like the SPANKLER.

The new models PANKLER models used a Magnet to hold the board, which when used can use a magnet to push and pull. I have to check it out.

The other hour of Fierce Combat training would involving fight more than one target and working with fellow KND members for tag team match against opponent.

 **July 1, 1999. After Lunch. Kids Next Door runaway Incident:**

"Get BACK! I'm not afraid to use this _SCAMPP_ on this stupid, big brat!" Numbuh 8,700 was holding my left arm in a locked and painful position, but kept soda bottle barrel SCAMPP at my back. I felt it pressed in deep.

'What just happen!?' I think to myself. One minute I'm eating lunch talking with Cree, then the next some smash my head on table and hold my left arm in a locked position with a weapon to my back!

"Calm down Numbuh 8,700! You have to have your Decommissioning? Where the girl that prided herself and trained kids to be apart of the KND?! You don't want to hurt Numbuh 13, do yeah!" That what I Numbuh 0.01 said. He looked like hostage negotiator wearing KND armor with a Pot on his head and padding on his green jumpsuit. He was from New York and had curly black hair wearing reflector glasses.

"I don't care WHAT happens to this oversized brat! The day my birthday came for my Thirteen Birthday was the END OF MY RELATIONSHIP WITH THE KND! I'm not losing my memory! It might be over with being a Kids Next Door member, BUT NO ONE MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" Numbuh 8,700 roared loudly with anger and desperation. I thought I saw some tears in her face. Her pigtails gone with her blonde hair flowing in a messy manner. She looked pale and wild. She looked roughed up like she was in fight and continue for the fight of her life.

Apparently, Numbuh 8,700 gave the idea to the KND she would go quietly for the Decommissioning day. She wanted to stop by the KND Artic Base to get something, but the Decommissioning Squad said they would bring it with her after they Decommission her. That did not sit well with Numbuh 8,700. She hijacked a _COOLBUS_ and tied up the Decommissioning Squad. Numbuh 8,700 head towards the Artic Base to get something, but I don't know what. Why come back to this KND Base? Eventual the Decommissioning Squad members got free and notified the KND Artic base. Before they could sound a alarm she grab me in Cafeteria.

Here we are now. Round tables turned over to block any blast or rescue attempts from squads of KND members with 2x4 weapons trained on are position. We were in a corner. The Cafeteria was made of bits of random metal from junkyard, but it kept everything warm from the Artic temperatures.

The other KND operatives turned the other Cafeteria tables to block Numbuh 8,700 fire from her _SCAMPP_ rifle.

I was suddenly pushed down and Numbuh 8,700 released my arm. I was laying down for a moment before turning on my back with a _SCAMPP_ pointed at my face. Numbuh 8,700 mumbling something under her breath for me to hear in her right arm that held her backpack. Her left hand held the _SCAMPP_ to my face.

I look at the gaps of the turned over round table. I saw the other KND members trained their 2x4 weapons towards us. I saw Cree and she was squirming to get to me.

"Get out of my way fools! You should be storming Numbuh 8,700 not holding me back! Numbuh 13, are your okay! Numbuh 13!" She was then restrained by a couple KND operatives . She was very concerned. I could barely make out her red cap.

Numbuh 8,700 did not like that and pointed, then fired her _SCAMPP_ towards Cree! **"ZAP!"**

Cree and the other KND operatives ducked for cover back on their side of the tables that used for shield against Numbuh 8,700 _SCAMPP_ blasts.

Numbuh 8,700 started to get more aggressive and wild before saying, "This kid does not have anything go for him other than being big and pretty good shield! All he does is watch supplies that Adults bring into his stupid little weird town! My memory is a lot more useful than some NON IMPORTANT KND! His large ass is getting me out here! I want a _COOLBUS_ or ANY other KND Vehicle away from this Frozen Hell Hole NOW!

All I could hear was, "OOOH! SHE SWORE!" "Only a Teenager would curse and use bad language!" "She becoming more like a TEENAGER every second! We can't let her get away, but we can't hurt the hostage!" All I could see were some tables turned over and kids huddling behind it by barely seeing the small tops of their heads.

I started to get angry. 'I'M IN THE KND! I DO MATTER! NO BODY TELLS ME THAT!' I turn to give a glare and bare my teeth in front of her. She got a smirk and started to taunt me.

"Don't get any ideas, large boy. You may not be fat, but you're a easy target to hit! Were you even a kid to begin with. LOOK AT YOU! You eat vegetables and listen to orders so easily! Your just some _delightful_ lump that got lucky at being pitied by some old people to adopt you! Your not Kids Next Door member! Even I, a runaway am will always be more of KND operative than big lummox like you! Hehehehe!" Numbuh 8,700 said the last part in a mad giggle.

What happen next is when I felt more anger than I thought I could have.

What happen next was too quick for Numbuh 8,700 to do anything about it. I grabbed her _SCAMPP_ , then I snapped it in two with my bare hands like a twig! Before Numbuh 8,700 could fight me, I grabbed her shoulders and picked her up. I turned her and myself around basically rushing her through her table barrier into the KND Decommission Squad barrier. All I acted lie was some mad bull. Charging past anything, so I must of ran over some through some kids and surprised them!

"THE BIG GUY COMING THROUGH WITH NUMBUH 8,700! OUT OF THE WAY!" that sounded like Numbuh 0.01 voice in a panic, but I could not see.

"WATCH OUT!" "HIDE!" "SCARY FACE!" "I NEVER SEEN NUMBUH 13 LIKE THIS!" Was just random KND or CND kids were saying, but I was too angry

I rushed through the other set of tables before ramming Numbuh 8,700 against a scamp metal signs of random Highway sign telling you how many miles you were and a stop sign.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I just did roar or what I think was a roar. All I know was Numbuh 8,700 was tearing up and looking afraid. I let go of her left should with my right arm raised into a fist. I breathed in and out while my fist was getting closer to Numbuh 8,700 face!

"STOP BATES! IT DONE YOU DISARMED HER!" I hear voice. Cree voice, telling me to stop before I seriously hurt Numbuh 8,700.

I have left dents in the Spar floor against Cree or break 2x4 to test my strength or even in rare cases break some cement blocks with my kicks and punchs.

At the last second I moved my fist out of the way near Numbuh 8,700 left face, but all I hit was sign and some ice.

" **BBBAAAMM!" "ERRRR"**

I look at Numbuh 8,7000 and she looked at me. I saw fear and tears, with hiccups and a slight cut near her left cheek. I was panting and feeling a little satisfied with her show of fear. I looked at my left fist, while I was breathing in and out. They're was indention where the mettle was that buried my right knuckles and the tip of thumb. The metal scraps bent from the impact of my fist.

What was strange was while I was breathing, I thought I saw sparks and yellow light coming from my fist. "What?" I said out loud to myself what I was thinking, but some else heard.

"You could let her down, Bates." Cree was putting a hand on my left shoulder blade and rubbing my back to calm me down. She still wearing all blue, but was slightly bigger for her. She had her trade mark red baseball hat or gastby hat. What I did not like was Cree looking worried and her brown eyes looked concerned.

I let Numbuh 8,700 go as she slide on the wall. She slide right next to her bag that fell off to the side.

Numbuh 8,700 did something I and probably a lot of KND and CND did not expect or ever see. She cried loudly and suddenly.

"WAAAAAHHH! I don't want to lose my memories!" The water works were on as it seem like fountain water comes from her face and she look up the ceiling of the Cafteria.

KND rushed rushed her and random one said, "Let get her to KND Moon Base quickly! Someone get the Duct tape or cuffs on her. They dragged a Numbuh 8,700 still crying and wailing from the cafeteria to what I guess was the hanger to launch to the KND Vehicle to get to the Moon Base.

I picked up Numbuh 8,700 bag. I turned it over and saw lots of pictures and red Rainbow Monkey. Most were photo graphs with Numbuh 8,700 laughing and smiling with a group of kids. Not to mention the pictures of various Kids Next Door bases where she posed funny faces or smiled.

I quickly picked up the photos and put it in the bag.

'How did such a angry frustrated come to be today, while it looked like she was so happy in these photos?' I question in my head. I saw last one the photos on ground and it had something written on back of the photo.

 _ **My best friends forever! Go Sector A!- Lisa/Numbuh 8,700**_

I'm going to guess that Lisa name was Numbuh 8,700. That all I could assume at the moment. I turn over the picture and see Lisa with a group of kids. Three girls and one boy in the picture. They were all smiling eating Pizza of what I could guess was Sector A base.

"I will have that!" I hear a voice and see Numbuh 0.01 that had a gesture to hand it over to his hand.

I asked, "So are you giving Numbuh 8,700 her stuff back after she Decommissioned?" I asked no longer angry, but tired. I did not hand over the photos in the backpack or Rainbow Monkey.

Numbuh 0.01 stated, "Lisa will not get this back. These pictures contain KND bases all around the Earth! She loved traveling and was apart of Sector for a while, before her teammates. Any Adults who know the layout or possible signs where some SECRET KND bases are would be given away. Now hand over the bag." He said in a professional stern voice.

I looked at Numbuh 0.01. No pity at all. It just seemed liked to Numbuh 0.01 another day as a KND officer. I just stared and felt numb. Numbuh 0.01 look to be losing his patients and seem to be nervous.

Cree took the photo from my hand and placed it in the bag, before giving it to Numbuh 0.01. She then spoke on behalf of me, "Sorry about that Numbuh 0.01, sir. He just shaken from the events and emotional tired." She said saluting him, but I could tell she was tense.

Numbuh 0.01 simple took the bag and said, "Thank you, Numbuh 11. Numbuh 13, I will inform your superiors that you will be taking the day off from training."

I did not bother to look at him or Cree. I just picked up the red Rainbow Monkey and walked to my barracks.

"Hey, Numbuh 13? Numbuh 13? B-bates?" I heard Cree call out to me and hearing her concern voice, but I simply kept walking.

 **August 31, 1999. Cafteria early morning.**

It was time to head home. I did not talk to Cree.

I was not mad at her, but myself. Numbuh 8,700 was a desperate kid who turned thirteen. She was happy and normal, before everyone started to turn thirteen and get Decommissioned.

'I can't believe I was satisfied with how scared she was of me. Hell! She was not scared of me. She was scared of losing her memories.' I thought as I sat in the Cafeteria with a few lights on around the table. Breakfast would not be serving until seven and we would go hanger to be drive by a _COOLBUS_.

The last two months were a blur. I remember what I did and got better at some things.

With 2x4 Technology I could now understand how to work on KND Vehicles and assemble them. I was not the best. I just knew how to put junk together to fly or turn former Cars and Boats into planes or fly.

Fierce Combat was mixed. I learned to fight against multiple enemies and learned to use a weapon. The problem I had was that kids seem to be very nervous and scared. Apparently when I got angry my face looked bright red and I made a very scary face. KND or CND were scared of me. I fought against some Drones or Robots that were scrapped together, so that was okay. Still, the melee weapons training was interesting, but most weapons broke on me. I tend to use blunt objects of wood or metal that could hit other Robots or KND and CND pretty hard. They did not want to fight me.

Combat Training and Fierce Combat had some issues.

Cree. I could not face her in a spar properly. When I fought her I felt sloppy and she kept beating me in every spar match. In the beginning she tried talking to me, but I was rude and avoid her. Numbuh 8,700 incident shook me up. When I did not talk to Cree, she got angry. She showed her anger when beating me in Spars in both Combat and Fierce Combat training. I was probably was mess when fighting with Cree. Other KND and CND? No. Cree. Oh yeah. The superiors did not pair me up with her.

The Medical KND specialist wanted a me to go to some therapy sessions. I did, but Medical KND did not know what to do. They are just kids and barely begun how understand what they were feeling. They tried bribing me with food, games, books or anything. It did not help. They tried to get Numbuh 11 to talk with me, but the damage was done.

I think I lost my first and only friend.

I wiped a tear from my left eye and looked at my hands. I breathe in and out. Then I see some electricity, some outline of yellow light coming from my hands. It looked bright, even when I put my hands in dark parts of the cafeteria where the light was not touching me and the area my hands were at glowed yellow lightly.

This freaked me out the during most the month of July, but during August I notice subtle ways how to control this yellow electric energy. It felt warm in my hands, but did not burn. Though, when I got near electronic the Computers would go and be broken. Quite a few 2x4 Technology experts were ANGRY at that! They had to build a new one.

I could move faster and stronger when this weird warm, sparkling energy. I had to focus on my breathing and it would turn on. When I hyperventilate it did not work as good, but breathing properly it was strong. I had to be calm or breath out my nose and mouth properly. Sometimes I focused on the energy in my muscles to get better feeling or understanding of it.

"So, you're here? What that glowing in your hands?" I heard that voice and looked up from hands to see Cree. Her bag was at her feet where I guess he put it down. Her hands were crossed and she was looking at me with a glare and frown. I assume a glare with the frown, but her red hat blocked a bit of her eyes.

I was stunned and waiting a moment before reply, "I don't know. Ever since Numbuh 8,700 I seem to be able to have this weird light going on with my hands." I said to her. She un-crossed he hands, walked to me, then pulled me from my seat into a darker area of the Cafeteria.

She let go of my hands and said, "Do it now. Unless something else cause your hands to glow. Do you not trust me or are we not friends anymore? Show me and that will let me know, if we are friends or we can trust and rely on each other." She said with her hands on her hip. I could not see her that well in the dark.

I just breathed in and out steadily. 'I want to be friends with Cree. I don't want to disappoint her.' And slowly my hands glowed yellow with bits of sparks of what I guess looked like electricity was coming from my hand.

"Woooaah…" Cree lean her face at my hands. My hands were just out in front of me with glowing. My fingers spread and seemed like a light yellow outline of energy was glowing. Cree looked like she wanted to touch one of my hands. It was not like my hands were on fire. They just gave off a heat.

I simply gently and cautious took her hands into my and her hands were glowing too.

"It so warm! Cool!" Cree face lit up with smile. She seemed happy as I glowed in former darkness of the shadows.

I let go of her hands after a while then head back to where I was sitting. Just a round table, with couple chairs around and one light over us.

She sat down to. She grab a chair off the table and sat down. She put her bag on the table with my.

We sat in silence for a while, but Cree spoke up. "So, are we done with the silent treatment? Are you okay after Lisa? She was not going to hurt you too bad."

"I was not afraid of her. I just keep reflecting how I became hostage and how it ended. I got angry, disarmed and almost punch Numbuh 8,7-Lisa lights out. What bothered me was the photos and how she broke down in the end. "I said to her.

"Yeah, that bothered me too. You would not figure a strong or hard person like her would break down." Cree spoke up.

"It was not that. It was the photos. I think Lisa was a happy person when she was in the Kids Next Door with all her friends. Numbuh 0.01 said her friends got Decommissioned. I guess all of them. That why she became so hard and in the end became desperate." I said.

There was silence again. Decommissioning. Losing your memories of the Kids Next Door. That sent chills down my spine and I know it bothered Cree.

I spoke up and looked at Cree, "If you ever need any help or anything. You can count on me, okay Cree. I won't back down or keep my distance from you anymore. I'm sorry for doing that this summer."

Cree looked up and smiled. Her eyes looked happy and her smile was there. It seemed that it made glad she had her friend back.

Cree spoke up, "So, did you notice the new flavor of the month. Some kid with blond hair and cool attitude. Whatever. Most the superiors are excited about him. Numbuh 123 thinks that she can use this kid to replace her as Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. Apparently he has good organization and leadership qualities. He only eight years old like when we started, but they think he the new legendary Numbuh 0 or something."

I replied, "I think Chad Dickson. He goes by Numbuh 274 now that he graduated. You don't think Numbuh 123 will start IT, will she?"

Cree replied, "She might. That kid looks like he wants to be the leader and not making enemies in the Kids Next Door. Still, I don't know how I feel about someone younger than me being my superior."

"Don't worry about it. Who knows? He might start IT protocol up and we have a new leader." I told her.

"Yeah. Hey! Do you want me to braids for your hair style again? That way we could pass the time." She asked.

"Sure. If you get tired of talking to me, then I could read _Beserker_ Manga I just picked up and started reading in July. Very angsty and dark, but I love how the Main Character fights with this LARGE SWORD and walks this warrior path to overcome his enemies! It bigger than him and I bet when I finish getting tall in my teenage years that I would be about the size of his sword, _Dragon Slayer_!" I said as I got the Japanese Manga , sat on the floor and lean back into Cree chair. She got to work on my hair.

"For a big guy, I think you would be a okay Nerd. Want me to see if other Nerds in the Kids Next Door to watch _Doctor time space and the continuum_. Huh! What about it? My big nerdy friend. Hehehehe!" She giggled as she messed with my orange hair.

"Sure! I bet it not bad. That could give me idea on some 2x4 Technology! Cool girl." I replied with a smile opening up _Berserker_.

"Tch! Man, you are hopeless. You better be glad to have friend like me to bring up your cool levels or else you be a full blown nerd!" She said as she messed with my hair.

We sat quietly before I asked, "Hey! When your Birthday! I want give you a present next time. I felt like a bad friend when I did not get you anything for your Birthday."

Cree kept working on my hair and said, "Okay! Just tell me yours. Maybe I could come visit so your not bored or hanging out with old people too much."

"Hey! They are not that bad. Well, except Eustace. He just a grump all the time, unless he reading or eating." I replied.

"On three, we say each other birthdays. Okay?" Cree said.

I simply said "Yes!"

""1, 2, 3! May 29th! Wait, what?"" Cree and I said at the same time.

'Huh? We share the same Birthday. Neat!

 **AUTHOR NOTES: I'm trying to explore a idea of Teen Ninjas being created and why Teens seem to hate kids. Cree/Numbuh 11 has a role to play. I felt that Cree should have had a lot more back story. Something to explain why she was such as good KND operative, but then became enemies to the Kids Next Door.**

 **The recurring theme or motivation I use it eh Decommissioning and Erasing memories for Kids Next Door members.**

 **I always felt that should have bothered a lot more kids. Then I thought, "What if this was a constant reminder for KND members? What if some Kids Next Door members were not as lucky as Sector V with Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 had such a beautiful friendship.**

 **I figure Cree did not have a lot of friends in her Sector V and I will explain why in next of future chapters. Though, I do remember Cree did have some friends in her time as Sector V. Her little sister/Numbuh 5 and her crush on Maurice/Numbuh 9. I just want to establish Bates Bagge as close character so we can find out why Cree/Numbuh 11 went from KND operative to Teen Ninja, along with that motivation behind the change in her character.**

 **Also, I'm using these Time Skips to develop Bates Bage and Cree. Not mention some convenience for Courage. To sort of explain how Courage became this scared, yet resourceful smart dog we love in the Cartoon. I hope to develop more Courage and Bates Bagge bonding moments in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nowher is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous

 **Author Notes: Most of the POV is from Bates Bagge, my Original Character. I'm doing time skips to get to the CANNON of "Courage the Cowardly Dog" and "Codename: Kids Next Door" to get to main cast of characters or have Bates Bagge involved in them in some way.**

 **Talking: "Hey"**

 **Thinking: 'Thought'**

 **Computer:** _ **(Twit)**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **September 8, 1999. Outside of the Town of Nowhere, Shirley the Fortune Teller Wagon**

This is a bad idea.

I'm going to talk with this mysterious and most likely dangerous Chihuahua that seems like cross between a mystic and gypsies. She curses people and I seen them work! Most would not believe me, but I seen her either say a chant or use a saxophone.

With nervousness I looked at myself. I was wearing blue jeans, black work boots, white shirt and brown gloves. My hair was no longer braided because I undone what Cree did to my hair, so my shoulder length orange hair was down freely. It like I wanted to look at myself now, before I did anything with Fortune Teller or Witch. I think I looked paler than normal.

It was like I wanted to know what I looked like before meeting this women or dog does to me, if I upset her.

When I was in an alley way before Muriel and Eustace Bagge adopted me, I saw the people she cursed. Sometimes she transformed them into fruit or caused they're personality to change. Hell! I seen her crystal ball glow and she open mouth so people could so that people could talk to her. What came out of the Chihuahua mouth? Another voice that was completely different from the Chihuahua!

People would talk into her mouth as speaker or microphone. Maybe telephone would be better example. SHE COULD CONTACT THE DEAD!

Breath in and out. Calm down. Clam down.

Anyway, she might know something I need with this weird glowing power I can do.

I need to find out why my hands glow when I control my breathing. This power felt warm, sometimes it short out electronics and computer, and I felt that it gave me a power up or something.

I walk up to her wagon. The Chihuahua or Shirley was in her wagon. I better stick with Shirley. She is intelligent and dangerous.

They're a few things I know about my target. She strong with mysticism or magic. That she does not like greedy people or jerks. That most likely to get you cursed. Still, she does reverse Curses. I think. I saw one couple with fruit for heads when I was homeless, before they changed back to normal. She can't be all bad.

I go back to the Wagon and knock on the door. They're were steps and the door to the Wagon was a half of a lower door.

 **SLAM!**

Shirley open the door quickly and powerful. I stumble back and fell on my but in surprise.

"Yes! What do you want boy? Do you need to call the dead, certain items, or knowledge of the unknown?"

There she was, Shirley. She was a Chihuahua. What she was wearing a green dress with a purple cloak, and a blue head scarf for her ears to boke out. Shirley had green fur. She had eyelashs with what I guess mismatched colored eyes. 'Heterochromia eyes?' I think to myself.

She stares at me blankly with not so much emotion before replying. "Boy are you stupid or do you have no idea what you want? If this is some ding-dong ditch, then you failed miserable?" Shirley had some eastern European accent with how she talked.

I quickly got up and said, "I need some answers on a weird ability or something happening to me when I breath."

She crossed her arms and said, "I'm not a doctor, so go bother someone else you stupid boy." Shirley turned to leaven and I had to do something.

'No normal doctor can help me! This is not a extra finger or some lump on me! This is something weird or supernatural!' I think furious.

I breath in and out in steady breaths. My whole body started to glow with a yellow outline of energy and sparks danced around my body.

Just before Shirley turned her head away from me she stops. She looks at for a while with her hand on her chin thinking. The glowing warm power dies down from my body and I wait for response.

"Wait, right they're boy. I need to look in my wagon." Shirley stated before heading in her wagon.

Stuff started be thrown around like a ship Anchor, books, some random small whale. and all forms of junk out of Shirley wagon! 'WHAT A WHALE DOING IN A WAGON?! HOW IS IT ALIVE AND STILL SMALLER THAN AVERAGE?!' I think as I had to duck and dodge before fully getting out of the way.

Shirley walked out caring a book. A brown book that was not too old, but also seemed to of have not been used for a while.

"What you have is something called Hamon or Ripple. Better stick with Ripple, because it sounds like in English you are asking for Ham or putting on Ham. This book will tell you all you need to know." She stated as she put the book out in front of her.

I try to reach it before she slaps my hand with her paws! **SLAP!** "Ow!" I said out loud and looked at Shirley.

"What you thought this was free? No, you stupid boy. I need compensation. What do you have to trade or to buy from this book?" Shirley put her book under her right arm and left hand waiting for me to pay her.

'Oh yeah. Shirley does not give anything for FREE and she charges heavily on anyone who ask her.' I think to myself and pull out about two hundred dollars' worth. That was about all my chore money and parts of my birthday money from Eustace. Eustace had to give me money after Summer Camp or KND Artic Base training. Muriel threaten to stop cooking, so Eustace actually gave me hundred dollars.

Shirley quickly took the stack of twenties and hundred dollar bill and gave me the book.

Before I could turn away from Shirley wagon and stop reading I heard Shirley call out to me. "Wait! For an extra fifty dollars I can give you a Training Mask for your breathing Exercise in Ripple. What do you say?"

I turn around and Shirley had this black mask with three silver holes/plastic that looked like it had some breathing holes.

Looking in my pocket, I had fifty dollars left that Muriel original gave me to buy something in town. Like a toy or something. 'Still, I need to get better and stronger. For the KND and for myself in the future of whatever dangers come.

I turned and walked to Shirley and gave her the fifty dollars. I said to Shirley. "Thanks for help Shirely. I hope this comes in handy." I begin to walk away before I hear Shirley one last time.

"Stupid boy. It will be. Not many people can use Ripple anymore. You're the first I actually seen. Besides the book I had read about Hamon. I thought Ripple users were extinct." Shirley just went back into her wagon and closed her door.

 **The Town of Nowhere in the Main Street**

Things seem so different since a year and a half passed since living on the streets.

No rain to watch out for Demonic Fish blue Fish women with red eye. No weird talking red intelligent cat that was surprisingly big. No creepy blonde Barber with a creepy grin. No-

Oh COME!

I see that Duck that cheated the Orphanage walking on the side walk carrying a suit case. That duck still blue hair and light blue bow tie. He had a cocky smirk. You never think a white feathered duck could be evil, or any duck would be. This duck is con-artist.

He looked to be heading my direction and I turned to the building I was in front of the First Bank of Nowhere.

'I'm going to guess he going to Con the Bank for the money. Well, I think it time for some revenge!' I walked to the front to alley before the Bank and place the book and mask I bought for Shirley on a Dumpster.

Just as the Duck walked down the alley I called out. "Help! I need some help finding my money and valuables. It too much for me to carry!" I said out loud on the other side of the dumpster.

The blue haired Duck stopped and turned to the ally and giggled. "Hohohoho! Let me help you boy. La Quack is a gentle-duck after all." He said with those sweet false promises in his French accent.

He walked to me in this alley and looked like he got a Mallet out, but I was prepared and had Kids Next Door training.

 **Away from the Alley near the Bank of Nowhere**

 **BAM! WHOMP! BAMP** "Oh my, you stupid boy!" **BAM! WHAMP! BAM! WHOMP!**

I walk out of the Ally way with the duck dragged by his flipper feet. He was knocked out conscious with busted eyes and swollen beak. La Quack suit case was in my right hand and unconscious La Quack dragged by his flipper feet in my right hand.

I checked the Suite case and all they're was in there was a watch and the big mallet. I grabbed the Ripple Book and Training Mask put it in the suit case.

'That was so satisfying, but what do I do with this duck now.' I turned and realize a telephone had a flier with a Wanted Poster of La Quack for 5,000 dollars for Nowhere Police Station for his crimes as a Con Artist.

'Well. I think my day turned out pretty good. I got some info hopefully on this yellow power or Ripple. Got some sweet overdue revenge! Yeah, this turned out pretty good day!' I think to myself with a smile and dragging a new pay day for me.

 **February 14, 2000. Sector V. Signal for distress.**

Today I was flying my new 2x4 Flying pick-up truck. It was the Crazy Scientist pick-up truck that Eustace could not sell and abandon on Bagge property. Apparently nobody wanted a pick-up truck and Eustace was too lazy to get rid of it.

I basically borrowed/stole the pickup. Eustace did not seem to care. As long as the pick-up off his property.

I flew out of the Tunnel base I had made under the barn. It was powered by the Windmill that powered the House electricity. Courage and I made a lot of tunnel systems. It took many months, BUT it was worth it!

It was up to Kids Next Door standards, except it was not a tree. I used the Junkyard couple miles in Nowhere County. It was full of junk metal and wood to use. I was finally using my 2x4 Technology training for good use and made my base. It was five tunnel systems. Large enough for one person to travel in the tunnels with landers or had bars to be like ladders. I used rand derby of metals and as support beans for the tunnels.

The First tunnel was the largest and closest to the Barn. It was the hanger that held my 2x4 Technology Flying pick-up. I was thinking about other vehicles, but I'm only one person. I don't need a lot of flying vehicles or to make any ground or water base vehicles. Anyway, the barn shifted to the left by a mechanical metal plate and rail system to move the barn. Sideways to lauch my 2x4 Technology based pick-up.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I was broken out of my thoughts with Courage screaming and trembling. This was his first time flying in 2x4 Technology based vehicle and he was scared.

"Courage! Calm down! See! We are flying steady." I told him, but he still trembled. 'Poor puppy. I'm glad I got some parachutes for us read on are backs in case we got shot down or crash' I thought.

Courage wanted to come along. Muriel and Eustace went to see Eustace mother, Ma Bagge. Damn! Eustace mother must be super old. Eustace and Muriel are close to be old or classified as Senior Citizens, but they are not going to be in a nursing-home.

Courage just scooted closer and held my arm as we drove to Sector V. Flying really does make everything go by faster. I would be seeing Cree or Numbuh 11 soon enough.

Why? Apparently, her sector dealing a Candy Pirate name Black John Licorice and his pirate crew stealing Valentine day candy.

 **A hour later. Flying over Sector V suburbs of Virgina towards Candy Pirates.**

"Not bad. I was surprised by the pink dog, but I have to admit that this pick-up seem stable. So you made the plan wings go under the vehicle and the rockets jet fire from the tail gate once initiate transformation?" Cree or Numbuh 11 looked out for the Candy Pirates making off with Valentines Candy.

"Yeap!" I said and Courage was sniffing and Cree. Cree notice this and petted Courage. Courage gave a lick.

We used the Clouds for cover and scouting for the Candy Pirates. 'How hard is it to find a large 18 century ship that the as big as a Cruise liner!' It was frustrating thought I was thinking. I had to bring us down closer.

"No code-name or Acronym for your vehicle?" Cree asked as we all scanned for the Candy Pirates.

"Give me break. This is NOT a official Kids Next Door vehicle like _COOLBUS_ , _SCAMPER_ or _MEGARAGE_. Okay. This is just a un-official vehicle made with 2x4 Technology and engineering we learned to make. Your sector has a have a _KOLOSSALINER_ , but you are hitching a ride with me. Where your team?" I asked and I think started to see something brown and in a distance along with a TRAIL of dirt that moved or crush houses. Whatever it was it was big!

"Numbuh 400 had to go visit family. Numbuh 2,000 and 2,001 are off with Numbuh 1, 999 for his Decommissioning- THERE! I SEE THEM! YOU GOT ANYTHING TO SINK OR SLOW DOWN THEY'RE SHIP!" She started off talking normally and then got loud and excited seeing the Pirate ship.

'Man! I don't know what it is, but I'm surprised with how big of ship the Candy Pirates had!' I see the massive ship that looked to be out of fairy tales or rumors of what pirate ships looked like. The only difference is that this ship was sailing on the ground and size of small Cruise Liner!?

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

They Candy Pirates were firing they're Cannons at us!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Courage screamed and that sort of freaked out Cree. 'I guess she was not expecting a dog to have such as human scream!'

I evaded and moved. I grabbed the stick ship and flipped the round part of the stick shift. It revealed a button.

Under the Pickup revealed to be a Rocket, but it had circle bowl of some small round objects. It looked like Marbles. They were Kids Next Door brand of, _MARBLE_. I kept them in a round fishbowl and super glued the top of the fish bowl to the tip of the rocket so the _MARBLE_ 's would not escape.

I launched it and it went flying to Pirate Ship hitting the helm that the Pirate was stirring.

 **BOOM! BOOOOOOM!**

The Candy Pirates Ship stopped and a large hole was in the middle. We could see the Pirates holding of all the Candy. It was full of Valentines candy.

"Prepare for battle, Licorice Pirates! Prepared to be BOARDED!" This I heard when I saw a pirate that looked like the captain with yellow dread lock beard.

I left the pickup on auto pilot and told Courage. "Stay here. Your not trained and if we get in trouble hit the horn of the stirring wheel! Okay, Courage." He was shaking but Courage understood. I flew close to the Pirate Deck, then Numbuh 11 and I jumped out hitting the deck.

I jump out and landed near the deck.

Pirates coming at me. The fight started.

Breathing in and out caused the Ripple in me to enhance. A Licorice pirate came at me with a half a Sucker-sword that resemble a Saber, but grabbed him and punched him off the deck. Another came with a punch, so just gave him a kick the guy like I was breaking down a door That guy went flying to main Mast of ship. He was not getting up.

I looked at the next pirate, but then Numbuh 11 came flying at me. Luckily, I caught Numbuh 11.

"Oooof! You okay Numbuh 11?! Can you still fight!?" I asked Cree and set her down. Cree was landed in my arms and pushed me back a bit.

 **BAM!** She kicked a random Licorice Pirate and took his Candy-Cane Sword.

We were back to back as the Pirate Crew circled around us. We were surrounded.

She simply said, "Yeah! You not tiring out on me, are you big guy?!" She looked ready to attack at any minute.

I just breathed in and out. My entire body began to glow with yellow energy and they're was small bit of electricity dancing around my body.

'I still need a lot of training with Ripple, but my breathing okay. I just got to train my body more to use Ripple.' I think to myself.

Some the Pirate Crew men back off at this display and were surprised by the light show I was giving off with my Ripple. There were about twenty to thirty of the Licorice Pirate Crew members.

"In your dreams, Numbuh 11! You ready to do this, because I am about to blow your mind with some new skills of my skills!" I said in a fighting stance with my fists up and getting ready to charge.

"ARRGH! It be you two kids fault that where stuck in the middle of suburban seas! Lads, capture those meddlesome Kids Next Door and lock them up in the brig. We will drop them off in the Asparagus sea once we fix the stirring!" It was Captain Black John Licorice voice. He had no right hand, but a sucker hook with have a red shell matching his Red Captain Jacket. Captain Black John Licorice had blonde hair and tan skin. He had green eyes and missing teeth from all the candy he eating over the years. He had blue shirt under a Red Captain Jacket with blue pants and brown boots.

Captain Black John Licorice was on top of some crates, but he was in the back behind his pirate crew. He looked angry, but confident and safe from attacking us. That we be captured so easily.

I looked at Numbuh 11 and asked her. "He looks so comfortable does he Numbuh 11. Want to go play with him, while I play with his Pirate Crew?" I put my hands down and offered her my hand.

Numbuh 11 gives he left hand as her my right hand hold the Candy-Cain Sword. She uses my hand to spring up. She comes down and Numbuh 11 in both my hands. I laaunch her like a spear to Captain Black John Licorice.

"YYYYEEAAHH!" She screams flying at Captain Black John Licorice with a Candy Cain sword, which surprised the Captain that Numbuh 11 came flying at her and knocked him off the crates.

 **BAM! CRASH!** Captain Black Jon Licorice and Numbuh 11 tumble down with candy crates crashing down.

The rest of the Pirate Crew came to attack me and I just lit up with Ripple energy. Steadying my breath and went on attack.

"AAAHHH" Everyone one was yelling, even me. It was battle royal with Numbuh 11 and Numbuh 13 vs all the Licorice Pirates!

 **BAM! WAM! "AAAH!" CRUCH! BAM! WAM! "AAAH"!**

 **Several hours later. Dusk at Sector V. KND Artic Base prisoner capture and transfer unit, led by Numbuh 274 Supreme Leader of KND.**

"Good job! Numbuh 11 and Numbuh 13, that amazing how you lasted for so many hours before support could come. Now the Valentines Candy will be return to Kids they stole and everything will be okay. Do you guys want medical attention?" Numbuh 100 said in his drill sergeant tone. Numbuh 100 was natural at being a leader. He was white with brown hair. Numbuh 100 had a cooking pot as helmet with the Number 100 above the handle. He had books for shoulder pad/armor and black fingerless gloves. It seemed that Numbuh 100 wears red shirt and khaki shorts.

Numbuh 274 was here as well. He was Numbuh 100 second in command. Numbuh 274 was dressed up in a red jump suit. He had mismatch armor resembling a Samurai outfit. He had a dark green or grey plate with Number 274 painted white. He had a Colander bowl and some gutter metal to look like a Samurai helmet to protect his head.

He was only Eight years old, but he was close to becoming the next leader of Kids Next Door. As soon as Chad became Numbuh 274, Numbuh 123 started protocol IT and Numbuh 100 was the last person tagged-it. Numbuh 100 choose Chad Dickson or Numbuh 274 as his second-in-command to help manage the KND

As for us? Well Numbuh 11 and I looked like we been torn up from long hours of fighting and running.

My white shirt was ripped in several places along with my jeans. Still wearable, but they are not going to be warn again. I'm missing a brown work glove and right work boot. I guess through all the fighting I lost them along the way. Especially when you deal with four or ten opponents at a time. Most the time I ran, dodge and hit or kick whoever got close. I had split lip, black eye and bruises everywhere.

That would heal within a day or so thanks to Ripple healing effect I got from Shirley book I bought on Ripple and I self-training on healing myself. I have not practice on others. Ripple can do anything to living organism and healing one them.

Numbuh 11 or Cree , looked roughed and scraped up. Her blue top and pants were not as badly ripped up, so she could wear them again. She was pretty fast and reflexives kept most the Licorice Pirate Crew and Captain Black John. She had some slight cuts and bruises. Her red hat baseball cap looked good, which is surprising after a couple hours fighting and running.

Numbuh 100 and 274 was waiting for response, so I decide to speak up.

I replied, "That okay. I think I got enough medical experience to take care of myself. What about you Numbuh 11?" I asked her. We were standing on the ground in front of Numbuh 274.

The Licorice Pirates and Captain Black John were being escorted on _JAILER_ to be taken to the KND Artic Base. They pirates and Captain Black John looked roughed up and on a sugar crash. Captain Black John gave Numbuh 11 and I a dirty look before grumbling into the _JAILER_ prison transport vehicle.

Numbuh 11 replied, "I'm cool." Numbuh 11 looked tired and strange lost blank look on her. That was weird, because she was excited during the whole fight and seemed happy.

Numbuh 100 leaves, but Numbuh 274 stays to congratulate us.

Numbuh 274 replied, "Well, you guys did a good job. I never seen or heard of KND operatives last this long against Candy Pirates. Usually they get captured, but you guys stopped they're trip and we finally got her to capture them and send them to prison. Oh! Just to let you know Numbuh 11, just to let you know Numbuh 2,000 and Numbuh 2,0001 will be back with your Sector tomorrow. Numbuh 1,900 went well with them comforting him. Numbuh 400 should be back from his family visit tomorrow. Do you guys want any of the Valentine Candy for a reward."

"I'm cool. Numbuh 13, I'm heading home." She said that too quickly, but I could see the frown and her just wanting to leave.

I turned to Numbuh 274 and said, "Yeah, could I get some Valentine Candy for my folks back in Kansas. Maybe some Ice Cream as well." I did not like sweets. Muriel and Eustace were at Ma Bagges house, so I figure getting them something sweet would improve they're day. I contacted Computer with a transmission signal in my 2x4 Technology pick-up. This instant communication and basically Computer just typed in that the Humans were not back yet.

He also said I was Twit at the end, but that just normal for Computer.

Some of the candy and ice cream was for Cree. She looked upset. She had fun during the fight, but after Numbuh 274 talked with us her mood turned sour.

"Sure, we can get you that. Hey! Numbuh 40, give the big guy some Valentine Candy and Ice Cream. He looks like he can eat a lot." Said Numbuh 274 to the KND operative that was not doing anything, but looking at the Pirate Ship.

"Yes sir!" Said KND member with a white jump suit and protection padding along with black shoes. He had a pot for a helmet.

'Man, don't they know I don't like sweets. Doesn't matter. Most of it to help cheer up my favorite KND operative anyway.' I thought as Numbuh 40 gave me couple Ice Cream to take home and Valentine candy.

I head to the Pick-up and saw Courage. He was such a good boy that I gave him the Strawbery Ice Cream to eat.

"Yeah!" **SLURP! SLURP!** Courage was eating his strawberry ice cream eagerly.

 **A few away from Capture of Captain Black John and his Licorice Pirate. A few miles to Sector V treehouse base.**

I drove close to Cree close to the side walk. I hope no adults or police are nearby to see me drive my 2x4 Technology pick-up. It in camouflage mode, which looks like an ordinary pickup to everyone. I was not supposed to be driving, because I'm nine years old.Maybe being tall will throw them off. Most adults don't think kids are big enough to touch peddles of car, but I am.

Courage was eating strawberry ice cream and enjoying himself. His head was in the ice cream container near the in the middle sat.

I drove up and saw Cree. Her hands were in her pocket heading straight home. She had a bit of limp going on. 'It looks like she was more injured than she wanted to let on. Looks like I get to test my Ripple healing skills.' I thought.

The pickup went a little ahead of Cree and I parked. It looked like she tried to hide her limp and then walked up to the rolled down window the passenger side.

"What are you doing? I asked for help. Now you can head back to Kansas." Cree said as she looked in the pick-up briefly and was ready to continue walking.

"I wanted to see what was eating you. As I drove to you I saw the limp you have going on. You have to walk a few miles to get home. It will take longer if you don't get it healed and you looked miserable after Numbuh 274 congratulating us." I said to her in my 2x4 upgraded pick-up with the passenger window down.

"Huh?" Was all that I heard from Courage with a confused and concern look.

"I don't need help. I want to be alone. You had your tantrum, now let me have my!" she said in anger and began to walked off again with a more noticeable limp. "OW! Ow, ow, ow!" Now she was verbally saying she was in pain as I heard her walk away.

'Yeah, she needs a ride. Her treehouse and sector are sixteen miles from here anyway.' I thought to myself. 'Bates Bagge gained a bit of stubbornness from his adopted parents after all. Which one though: Eustace or Muriel. Probably Eustace.'

I drove my pick up a little farther then were Cree and got out of the pick-up. Courage looked up concern and a bit scared.

I walk out with a Ice Cream and got in front of Cree. That when I decide to lay out the situation, "Look your sixteen miles from your house or treehouse. Your left ankle is swelling-" _Grrrr!_ " AND your hungry. We don't have to talk about our feelings. Just get in my pick-up, eat ice cream, so I can take you home. Okay?" I finished.

 _Grrrr!_ Cree stomach attacked out. We did fight Candy Pirates for a while and Cree loved sweets. No wonder she got hungry. I was surprised she lasted this long with a swollen ankle. Must have been adrenaline or something.

Cree took the Ice Cream as I open the passenger door. Courage scooted over and Cree got in. I walked to the Driver side and sat down.

I drove at the speed limit. Hoping to buy time for Cree to tell me what eating her after she at her eat her ice cream.

Nothing but silence passed between the two kids and dog in the pick-up truck.

Luckily, I was more patient in the pick-up because I was driving and Cree broke first.

"What do you want to talk about? I was not upset at anything. Just tired and grouchy for dealing with Black John Licorice and his Candy Crew. We did a lot of avoiding and fighting them for hours before the Kids Next Door could send back-up." She said as she used the red baseball cap to cover her eyes, cross her arms and look out the window.

I waited and then thought of something to get positive reaction out of Cree. I smirked knowing something to tease her and remind her to be happy about.

I said, "I heard that kid your crushing on, Maurice or Numbuh 9 is moving to your Sector. That something good to think about for you, huh, Cree?" I said and slight smirk came up.

Cree composure broke quickly and began to smack or hit me with her red base ball cap. She yelled, "What are you talking about! Just because a girl appreciates a guys, has a lot of things in common, and he's cut- IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I LIKE HIM! Why you trying to embarrass me!" she finished.

Poor Courage yelled, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" and that shocked Cree to stop hitting me. At the end of it all, I was still chuckling. Cree had a slight red blush and Courage just looked confused.

The silence filled the pick-up once again.

I stopped at her House. What should of happen was Cree jumping out of the pick-up to get away from me, but she waited. Looking at her house.

I looked at the Lincoln house hold and saw that Abigail, Cree younger sister, was running from her parents and looked like she was eating ice-cream while doing from one the windows with the lights on.

That when I decide to speak up, "Abigail doing good. She basically doing what we were doing with the Candy Pirates on a smaller scale. Hell! She eating ice cream while doing it. Abigail will be good Cadent Next Door member when Summer comes and be Kids Next Door member in no-time." As we all sat in the pick up.

Courage just sighed looking happy, but also a sense of sadness. 'He must miss his parents.' I think as I observed Courage briefly.

"Then what, Bates? She joins the Kids Next Door, becomes a great operative, with friends and possible boyfriends. At the end of it all, she will turn Thirteen years old and the KND will erase all that. My sister. My sweet sister. I set her up thinking that the KND was the best thing in the world, but how can the KND be so great if they erase all memories, huh?" Cree interrupted my thoughts and I realized something.

Cree or Numbuh 11 was not upset because of one of her teammates was Decommissioned. No. She was worried about her sister. She was also worried about her memories, but she now felt more guilty because her sister would have to lose all the good memories of the KND. Abigail looked up to Cree and Cree felt like she let her baby sister down.

"Does Abigail know that if she joins the KND, they will erase her memories of the KND on her Thirteenth Birthday?" I asked quietly as Courage was switch his head back and forth between Cree and I.

I told Courage what happens when joining the Kids Next Door and he did not like it. In fact, he was scared for me.

"She does. She does because she thinks I'm the coolest kid and her big sister. What type of role model am I setting for my sister if she so blindly okay with her memories of the KND erasing her experience and time in the Kids Next Door? What type of role model is that?!" **Hiccup!** Cree finish and she was crying again around me.

First at the KND Artic Base and now here. I hated when she cries, because I don't know if I can help her feel better.

'Why does she cry around me? I got to stop this and hopefully cheer her up.' I think quickly.

"Can you show me the ankle or injury you have? I could probably do something about it. Plus, you don't want to show Abigail her cool and strong sister was ruffed up by a bunch of Pirate-Wannabes, do yeah?" I ask.

I look at Courage and asked, "Could you get down where are feet are? I need to heal Cree. Could you do that for me Courage?"

"Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh!" Courage shake his head up and down agree with me.

Cree just raised her brow at the dog and looked at me with her right eyebrow cocked as if she wonder if Courage was more than average dog by agreeing with me or the fact that I could heal her.

Mind you, I barely scrapped by Medical training and Cree was not into emotional comfort.

She just stared and looked at me with cross arms.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hug you or kiss you boo-boo or give you a pep-talk. You know my weird glowing powers? I manage to find some info and they could heal you. I've been healing myself, but I have not tried someone else yet. The power does not burn or anything. Plus, you're the only one who knows about these weird powers of my. What do you say?" I finished.

That seem to relent any skepticism and she brought up her right leg. Their her ankle was swollen and bruised.

"You better not mess me up any worse than I already am." Cree grumbled and looked nervous.

That did not bother me because I was strangely confident. I brought my hands up and placed it on Cree swollen ankle. Cree cringed, until my hands did not move around to much. Good. I have the area where she hurt.

Breathing in and out. In and out.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZ-CRACK-ZZZZZ**_

My Ripple flowed to my hands and worked it way on Cree ankle.

Crackling and light started to appear in the pick-up. Cree closed her eyes a bit before looking at what I was doing to her leg. Courage looked curious and seemed to be amazed at what I was doing.

I put more pressure and more the Ripple energy inside Cree body and tried to get Cree body to heal itself. I put more pressure on Cree, but she seemed to be memorized and awe at the feeling.

As I finished my breathing and let go of her leg. Cree felt right leg, then open the pick-up on the passenger side. She held the door she swing her right leg and even jumped on it.

"Wow! It like I was never hurt!" She seemed happy and looked at me.

I wiped some sweat and said, "I just used my energy to help speed up the healing process in your body. I'm a bit tired, but with practice I should be able to heal broken bones and maybe deep cuts. That what the Book on Hamon or Ripple said."

"Ripple or Hamon. Sounds like bad names, but it seems to show results." She seemed to understand in someway.

"Cree" I said to her and she looked at me. "You don't have to worry about losing your memory. We have the same birthday. I help you fight the Kids Next Door to keep your memories. Okay. That what friends do. They look out for each other. I just wanted you to know." As I continued to look at her and she looked at me with surprise.

Cree was silent, and then she got into the pick-up without closing the passenger door and gave me a quick hug. It felt nice, but it was brief hug. Cree got out the car before swiping one of the three Valentine Candies I had, left the pick-up and closed the passenger door.

"Huh?" I heard Courage as he got into the Passenger seat. He seemed confused, while I felt like I did what could.

I started the pickup before someone yelled out, "Thanks Numbuh 13! I look out for you too, okay!?" I turned and see Cree wave at me with a smile. I wave and smile back. Courage does as well.

"Bye Courage! It was nice meeting you!" Courage seemed happy to wave his paw back at Cree and Cree walked into her houses door.

Cree went in her house and it seemed she was starting help her sisters. He parents looked frustrated, but happy that Cree was home. The Lincoln parents tickled Cree and Abigail to get the Ice Cream as they laughed together.

All I did was turn on the pick-up, set it to flying mode, and head home.

Courage feel asleep and I got him out the pick-up after giving Muriel and Eustace their Valentine's day candy and ice cream.

 **May 20** **th** **, 2000. Nowhere, Kansas. Bagges Farm. Bates secret base of operation under the Farm. Middle of the Night on Full Moon.**

"RRAAWWRR!"

"Go to hell! You stupid mole!" **POW!** _ **ZZZZZZ-Crack-ZZZZZ!**_

"Yipe! Yipe! Yipe!" The huge looking mole with razor sharp teeth fled as I finally got hit in. The mole got a face full of Ripple Energy and my fist. I must of hurt his noise or teeth. Scratch that. There was tooth on the ground or fang.

My base was good, but now because of this weird psycho mole came out and made A LOT OF HOLES! That mole had red eyes, sharp teeth and brown-grey fur. About the size or even bigger than Courage. A nasty piece of work!

I had no time for this. I headed to the Computer/Workshop room. Maybe could find out what they hell that Mole was. Was it a mole or has the Military Bases around Nowhere created some form of Monster of a science experiment.

"Computer! Can you analyze the tooth I got from our furry-fanged intruder." I spoke up and walked upped to a SUPER large computer screen that looked banged up.

I manage to get scrap together this big screened Computer from the Junkyard. The Junkyard of Nowhere was a great place to turn one trash into another treasure. Still, I found the exact place where the Military drops off they're old equipment/computer. I had to worry about two ballerina Dancing Rats that seemed to dance to classical music from junkyard records and tried to eat me a few times. Those rats were the size of your average kid!

Some 2x4 technological weapons like _SCAMPP_ lasers, _FRAPPE_ freeze ray they're and a _MARBLE_ explosions to scare them away. I did not need to use Hamon/Ripple on them. Not like this deranged and dangerous Mole.

Anyway, I had slowly take apart and build the Super Computer and bring it down piece by piece. It took months and I had to make the wholes of my base bigger.

 _(Oh, yeah! I get work for twit with a bit of infestation problem!*sigh* Place it on the scanner, you twit. I shall solve you simplistic issues.)_ Computer complied. They're speakers were bigger and looked like they could be a part of rock band groups. Computer was wireless connected to the PC back in the Attic. That still scared the shit out of me, but I built a wireless connection between the Artificial Intelligence smaller PC to Super Computer. How? Computer showed me how to make a wireless modem.

'Maybe Computer is going to take over the world? Oh, well! I don't see a _Terminator_ trying to kill me yet.' I thought to myself.

I placed the Mole tooth in a printer that I converted to hold more bulkier items than a paper. The printer could hold paper, tooth, a weapon, certain dust and weapons even. Computer already scanned a lot of Adult Villain items to the point of telling where Cuppa Joe got his coffee off shore or Mr. Fizz soda comes from which factor or Mr. Boss ideas of accounting/plans for other Adult Villains.

 _(Huh? It seems this tooth belongs to a Were-Mole. Just like a normal mole, but Were-wolf like. If you get bitten by a Were-Mole, you become a Were-Mole. The only cure for Were-mole is getting the hair of the Were-Mole that bit the victim to ingest/put in their mouth. This has to be done before the next full moon or the Were-Mole transformation will last permanently.)_ Computer texted and said through the speakers.

Up on the top screen was Super Computer built in version of a Web Camera. I had Computer connected with the Security Cameras of my Base and around the Town of Nowhere.

So far, now Sky Net or HAL 9,000 experience.

Huh? I wonder if that because Computer knows about my Ripple Energy could knock or short out electronical devices. That and I actually looked into Electromagnetic Pulse or EMP lately and Computer seemed to try sabotage my research.

Luckily, I had Cree or Numbuh 11 owns Sector V had a computer.

"Thanks for the information, Computer. I will stop bugging you. I'm going to the Junkyard and getting all the Scrap metal to make a barrier so that Were-Mole does not invade the base again. Okay?" I said as I head out.

 _(Do remember to get sleep you twit. It maybe the weekend, but you should not overwork yourself. As much as you think you can be just like, my superior self, you are only human with weird powers. You hear me Dumb-Dumb or do you prefer twit?)_ Computer said.

"Twit is good enough. Just don't overwork yourself or try to take over the world." I said. I kind of grown used to the nickname.

 _(Too much work. Honestly. When will you get over your scifi movies?)_ Computer said with a bit exasperation.

"As soon as you stop point out how you could do better than _Terminator_ or _Hal 9,000_. You make me nervous. Plus, my life centers around the Supernatural. You yourself have even showed me images of UFO's flying over Nowhere and hacked Military or Corporations about the crazy experiments they do on human beings. My life feels like crossed between Supernatural and Scifi at this point." As I walked out speaking out to Computer to move to other rooms of my base.

I got work to do

 **May 29** **th** **, 2000. South American, Guatemala. Numbuh 13 assisting Numbuh 11 on a personal Mission.**

"So why were you in Guatemala, Abigail? Who was that blonde boy screaming about Carmel's or something?" I asked Cree little sisters. All I got was silence and her looking down at a golden caramel piece in her hand while with small tears in her eyes.

Abigail Lincoln was wearing a big blue sweater with her short black shorts with her white sneakers. Her head was leaning forward to show her long braided pony-tail.

"Girl! You are lucky I got a hold of Numbuh 13, so we could use his 2x4 pick-up to drive all the way down to Guatemala, of ALL places, just to see you have a piece of candy. Caramel? Man! I'm going to worry what you will be like when you are Kids Next Door member. You lucky you were not grounded like the weird speaking German boy. Most likely, that kid being grounded." Said Numbuh 11. She really does care about her sister to come out this far.

It was also Cree and I Birthdays, but I had to celebrate my in Nowhere with my family. Cree did not want to have Birthday without Abigail being at the house. By the time we make it back, it would Noon and plenty of time for Cree to celebrate her family.

"Yeah, you almost missed your Cadet Next Door training at the Artic KND Base with us this summer. That fat boy kept screaming something about Caramels." I said to Abigail as I was driving in blue skies passing random clouds.

"His name Henrietta von Marzipan" said Abigail Lincoln muttering quietly.

"Wait? Is it that girl name?" Both Numbuh 11 and I were exclaimed together as I drive back to the United States in my pick-up, in fly mode.

 **Jund 29, 2000 Artic KND Base. Combat Training Area:**

It was down to us. Cree against I. Rivals. She might have gotten more experience fighting more Adult Villains, but I have been training more at my own base in obstacle courses and KND training robots to fight. Cree got faster and I got stronger. She got a little taller and I got a lot taller. We were both Elven years old.

Rivals and friends.

Cree sprint at me and fired right fist, but I blocked with my left hand. She flipped back and ran towards me with a right high kick. All I did I was grab her kick in my left hand and basically started to toss her around like a rag doll.

"WOAH!", **BAM!,** "OW!", **WAM!**

Before I could slam her for a third time on the floor, Cree slipped off her shoe and got out of my hands. She tucked and rolled, then got into her fighting stance.

Cree looked good and mad. "GRRR!" That growl meant either I win or I lose. Cree anger either gets the better of her or helps her win.

"RAAAAHH!" Cree came at me with a battle cry and charging at me.

She skid to trip me, but I moved out the way. She started to attacking low, at my legs for a source of weakness. Calf, knee caps and ALMOST hitting my BALLS! She kept getting to close at trying to make bend over or cry out in pain! When I tried to punch, kick or grabbed she just rolled around or was too fast for me to grab!

"I got you now, big guy!" Cree yelled, before I realize she had her arms around my neck. I felt her body on my back and her feet dangling hitting my thighs and butt.

"You think you can choke me out! I going to just fall on you and basically make you submit under my wait. Nice plan there Numbuh 11!" As I fall back Cree twist around and somehow gets in front me.

She forgot I could simply bear hug her and squeeze her in bear-hug into submission!

 **SLAM!** _ **ZZZZZZ-Crack-ZZzzz!**_ "Ooooffff" I lose breath as my back hits the ground, but I kept bear-hugging Cree. My Ripple was channeled in my back to cushion the fall and probably made impression of my back.

"UUUGGGHHHH!" I hear Cree said and her face turning red.

"Give up Numbuh 11! This my win! I can keep squeezing until you pass out!" I said in a yell and as I lay down on the ground squeeze her until she submits.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I give! Now let go!" She said loudly in the beginning, but was losing air every time she speaks.

I let go and breath in and out. In and out. I began to feel better, but tried not to show my Ripple energy. That Training-Mask really helped or otherwise the more I breathed in and out, people would see me glow with yellow energy! Also, that Training-Mask helped out my endurance a lot.

"Man, Numbuh 13, you been getting stronger. You used to have some softness, but man you seem like your body gotten harder and heavier. Just look what you did to the floor under you! You could have crushed me." Cree said, breathing heavily and looking nervous at the thought of being crushed by my body.

I get up to look at the training mat, then sure enough they're was my body imprint. 'Well, my Ripple training gotten better, but all that energy and breathing had to go somewhere.' As I thought. I could have really crushed Cree death possible!

"Sorry about almost crushing you, Numbuh 11." I said to Cree, lifting her up and she stands up.

"You did not mean it. Was it that energy or whatever?" She whispered that last part.

I replied in whisper, "Yeah."

"Woah! Man you guys were going at it! Numbuh 11 and 13. I heard you guys spar before by other Cadet Next Door, but seeing it something else." I look to see who it was and it was Numbuh 9, Maurice. Right behind him was the Abigail a Cadet Next Door member.

"It looked like Cree was enjoying her boyfriend hugging her! Hehehehehe!" Abigail giggled and got subtle closer to Numbuh 9.

Maurice became Numbuh 9 last year. He specialized in Information Gathering, Espionage and Leadership. His strongest skill set was Espionage or Leadership. Sometimes you would not notice Maurice, but he would say where you are and be trailing behind you without you noticing. Leadership? Maurice or Numbuh 9 was just a guy you liked. Even this CND girl named Fanny Fulbright liked Numbuh 9 and she rumored to hate ALL boys. Once you got to know him, you automatically liked Maurice. It was no wonder Maurice became leader of Sector V after the last leader was Decommissioned.

Maurice or Numbuh 9 was wearing a blue shirt with a white horizontal in the center, brown shoes and blue jean pants.

Abigail Lincoln was training in Fierce Combat, Espionage training in Stealth, and Leadership. Something told me that Abigail took those classes to get closer to Numbuh 9, but Abigail was good at those fields. Abigail was like her sister. Succeeding in everything. She was even consider very cool and extremely smart.

I only got this good because of training I received by the Kids Next Door, continuous training at home and being built for combat was good.

As it stands, I was size of average adult and tall teenager.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, ABIE! F-forget about what Abigail was saying about Numbuh 13 bein my boyfriend, Numbuh 9. He a great friend and someone I could rely on, but we are just good friends." Cree said in a frantic and tried to keep her cool.

"Girl, you hang out with Numbuh 13 just as much you hang out with me during this Summer. When your home, you guys email or patch KND video messages to each other. I bet he wants you to be his girlfriend. Numbuh 11 and 13, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" at this point Abigail was enjoying to teasing her older sister, who looked mad and embarrassed.

I tried to fight that uncomfortable feeling or thought in my head. Something I did not want realized, but know that Abigail spoke one of my desires.

So I decide to just walk over to Abigail and walked her away from Numbuh 9 a little way the boy she obviously had a crush on, whispering in her earn, "You keep going about this and Maurice will find out that certain girl wants to be KISSING him." I whispered.

Low and behold! Abigail began to blush and push away from me, before walking back in a mumble that sound like, "How did that big doo-doo head know!? It must have been Cree!" Abigail grumbled away from me.

I just shake my head and just moved on.

I was going to Medical Training and try to see if I could look more in the study of 2x4 Technology helping people become cyborgs or amputees.

I had a idea to connect nerve endings to certain joints and functions that the sends signals to where a limb could be. I've gotten a idea with hamsters and other animals, but I need to do it with a human. Sadly, it still a long way to go before I figure out how human nerve endings and signals I had.

Sadly, I need to have doctrine in studying nerves. I'm not a super-genius. It going to take until I'm adult before I could do this type of experiment on human. That is if the human or person allows me to.

 **August, 31 2000. Early morning KND Artic Base. CND and KND personal return from 'Summer Camp'.**

Here I was again.

Woke up early and got most of my bags, and then head to the Cafeteria to wait to get breakfast and head back to Nowhere, Kansas.

My bags were with me, but I had a second duffle bag.

It was a project on my version of Cybernetics or really prostatic for any Kids Next Door member would lose any limbs. I built it out clean stainless or clean metal parts to resemble a legs and arms. It was hard to gather it all up. I used most the money I saved and missions rewards to do it all. Now it all laid in my bag, so that I and Computer could work on this project together.

I was never foolish to think I would never get seriously hurt. Right now, I just have parts to building Arms and Legs for one human. The problem is I could not do it right away to build, because the prostatic arms and legs I built would be used on myself.

Still, Human error is large. I hope Computer could help me with the Medical applications and constructions on these artificial limbs.

Computer mention that he would be the only one capable of the operation being a success, but it would be painful without proper anesthetics. It looks like I have to figure out how to get Computer some robot body or something. Computer hates the KND spar bots.

Cree was hanging out more with her new Kids Next Door member little sister, Abigail Lincoln. Abigail picked Numbuh 5 as her codename. Of course, but Cree and Abigail were busy following Maurice or Numbuh 9 around more.

This sort of gave me very little time to interact with them, because it seemed that circle of friends only revolved around three and not four.

That okay. I might felt a little left out, but I got training done and felt confident in my abiltiies.

I've gotten better with training that I put dents in most the things I hit. The Hamon or Ripple energy made me stronger and tougher for Combat Training. Not many kids could challenge me one-on-one, so the Superior KND operatives had me pretend to be a adult or teenage enemy to give CND and KND members more experience.

Ripple healed my hands and body to make it harder or more callus

Medical Training was okay. I did not show my Ripple skills. The last time I ate vegetables, they wanted to operate on me or do blood tests on how I could eat any vegetables at local hospital that Adults did the more careful and 'icky' doctor work. NO! That not going to happen, again. If I start generating yellow energy, they might try something more dangerous with VERY little knowledge or medical training!

I did get better with Medical Training Comfort though, except one. The newest KND member, Numbuh 86 was the biggest boy HATER I ever seen or heard! As soon as I practice on healing a scrap on her knees she yell, "Get away from me you STUPID BOY! Honestly! I bet yah can't hold a band aid let alone place it on my knee, you BIG STUPID BOY!"

The little red hair eight year old with the Scottish accent kept going on. She wears a green sweater and orange skirt with brown shoes. I would have consider her a little cute with her antics if she did not try punching and kicking me! That when I backed out of that training part and informed my superiors of Numbuh 86 inability to cooperate with me.

That just got Numbuh 86 more angry at me later. Like I got her in trouble, but she should have just let me practice on her and continue my Medical Training. We both would gotten poor scores.

2x4 Technology training was going pretty good. Cree study the Teen Ninja's Battle Ready Armor. I was focused on Vehicles and trying to build them to be more smooth and less rough looking with the 2x4 technology. I even got to do repair jobs at Moon Base! It was pretty cool doing zero gravity training and repairing a rupture on the Moon Base tree repairs. Besides the ideas of making prostatic limbs, I was training more with wielding and engines. Fuel repairs I still need to work on, but it gotten better.

"So, you still get up this early, huh? Man, I think being a farmer just setting yourself up wake up before the crack of dawn! You crazy, you know that." A very familiar voice broke out and I turned to my left to see Cree walking up with her bags. She place her bags on the table and sat down next to me.

"Hey, where Numbuh 5 or Abigail? I don't normally see you separated from each other or chasing after Numbuh 9." I asked curiously. They did hang out a lot, but they were sisters. They never separated, unless they were mad with each other.

"Boy, you better watch what you say or else you going to be a world of pain. Anyway, Abigail sleeping and I guess Numbuh 9 is. I realized we have not been hanging out as much, so I decide to stick with tradition and meet with you early morning before we leave." She said smiling.

Her red baseball cap or Gatsby hat covered her eyes, but I guess she was looking a bit concerned.

"Tradition? I thought you woke up early natural. Plus, we usually just wait until Cafeteria open to eat." I raised my orange brows.

"Yeah, but than I usually pass the time by braiding your hair and talking with you. Sort catch up with each other. We did not hang out so much this summer as much." Cree said.

I just walked over sat down on the floor with my back towards Cree as she worked on my hair.

"Have you thought of me teaching you how to braid your hair. Your hair nice and straight. Easy to manage. Every year I braid your hair and every time I see you it just look undone and long." Cree spoke up as she work on my hair.

"I don't normal do braids, but I'm okay with you braiding my hair. Anyway, I take care of my hair because Muriel and surprisingly Eustace. Eustace kept saying if I don't take care of it, I would lose my hair. I think that how Eustace lost his, but I don't know. I just make sure my hair short enough and long enough to not get in the way." I told Cree.

Silence fell between us. It was comfortable for a few minutes.

That was until I broke the silence and said, "This year Summer felt better and it went so fast, didn't it Cree?"

She was messing with my hair, she spoke up softly, "Yeah. I guess that what happens when you get older. Time flies faster or something."

"Numbuh 100 been doing a good job. Numbuh 123, when she was Supreme Leader did not seem to like it as much and did not do that good of a job. I have no idea why she had Cadets Next Door and Kids Next Door see Decommissioning so much, but Numbuh 100 just has the CND witness it once and the rest is voluntary for KND members." I said and Cree was messing with my orange hair.

Cree hummed and said, "Yeah, under his Supreme Command, Numbuh 100 doing a good job. I have to admit, I thought he would not be so cool and be all about turning every KND operative in Soldiers or Military or something. No, he ask for respect and seems to be able to do the job as Supreme Leader."

"Yeah." I said before asking Cree, "Has Numbuh 9 kept his interest in Chicken Pox's that Teen Ninjas have developed? He seemed to be very determining to find Teen Ninjas source of Chicken Pox's."

"Yeap! That guy looks so determine the way he focus his eyes. How his face seems to just look so handsome- IMEAN! Yeah, he interested in Teen Ninjas Chicken Pox's and their base of operation." Cree said. She got too caught up in her crush. I she spoke quickly and seemed to be tugging my hair quickly and hard in frantic.

'This girl got a bad crush on Maurice. I hope he treats her right, but Maurice is cool. Right?' I think to myself. My stomach twisted in a knot over this and I did not like thinking about Cree or any relationship with boys.

In fact, over the time Cree and I did not spend time with each other I grew to miss her. Do I have a crush on Cree?

Better not think about. People with Crush's ten to get CRUSHED in the end. I need to change my mind on it.

"So did you like the laser wrist gift I made with 2x4 Technology. I based off the Teens own version of Battle Ready Armor. Does it work okay?" I ask Cree wanting to change my mind.

Cree giggled and showed her right arm that had my face. It looked a regular watch, but Cree pressed the button and quickly transformed into a Wrist Blaster. The wrist band part of the Watch went to Cree right Palm and seemed that Cree had to press a button in her palm to fire Wrist blaster.

"You should have seen Abigail face when I showed her my Wrist Blaster. She thought it was so cool! It does look like it based on Teen Ninjas own Battle Ready Armor. Dark gun metal and red laser is just those Teen Ninja type of weapon." Cree said and got back to work braiding my hair. She was getting done pretty fast. Must be a lot of practice for her to get done quickly.

Silence passed before Cree spoke up.

"So we are both Eleven years old. We got two more years before we get Decommissioned." She said quietly as she finished my hair. I lean back in the chair and Cree just rest her hands on my head or shoulder. I did not mind it.

"Yeap. We do have the same Birthday after all." I replied in a way to stir are conversation away from Decommissioning.

My plan was always to stay in Nowhere, Kansas. Kids Next Door tend to avoid it and Adult or Teen Villains don't stay in that small town. All Nowhere got is it own Supernatural and Crazies. That probably what keeps the KND and Teen Ninjas or Adults away.

Cree, though? She does not have the advantage as I have, so she going to have join with the Teen Ninjas or Adult villains.

"I'm not going to let them erase my memories. The two years I have left with Abigail and Maurice will be the best I have. No one going to touch them. Not even the KND who helped make those memories." Cree said quietly. There was no sadness or despair. Just quite resolution.

"Don't worry Cree. I will help if you need it. I want my last two years to be good too. You already been giving me good memories and I can't wait to experience that with you and other people around me." I told Cree as I lean back on the ground, against Cree chair. I felt her knees on my back and that was it.

Cree just seem to put both hands on top of my head and also had her head close to my. Like I was her own personal desk to put her head down.

I did not mind, but then Cree spoke up. Cree voice was whisper and quite, but with her head close to my, that it seemed like a normal conversation. "Thanks Bates. I will do the same for you. We will both save are memories of the KND, together. Whatever we have to do to keep our memories alive. You know what I mean?"

I sat there quietly. I was a bit worried about what she meant 'Whatever we have to do', but I resolved myself.

"Sure. Cree. Will both keep are memories.

Time passed by quickly in silence. I think Cree feel asleep using my head as pillow, while she slumped in her chair.

I work her up when Cafeteria opened for breakfast. Maurice and Abigail came to eat. We all went on a _COOLBUS_ 's to take us home.

Those two years would go by, but the memories were still sweet.

Even for a KND member who did not have large role like myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous

 **Authors Notes: I'm going to introduce Bates Bagge getting a Stand in this chapter, but the Stand won't appear until he in a dangerous situation and emotional distress.**

 **I am also going to begin to show some elements of "Samurai Jack" in this chapter. What elements? That would be the Scotsman Clan and Bates Bagge having similarities, along with obvious connections. This will be about Bates Bagge taking up a mantle of a Warrior more on whatever Supernatural enemies and challenges he face.**

 **Expect some "Jojo Bizarre Adventures' in this chapter such as- Golden Arrow and hints at a Stand.**

 **There will also be some slight hints at "A song of Ice and Fire" or "Game of Thrones" Series, but NOT so much. Just one small scene if anyone notice. Again, I sort of gave Bates Bagge looks and physical traits similar to Ser Duncan the Tall, but have "Samurai Jack" characteristics of Scotsman Clan.**

 **I will use some elements of "Brave, 2010" movie the Pixars made. The will-o-wisps if you want a hint.**

 **Also, I will not be following a ORDER of the cannon of "Codename: Kids Next Door" and "Courage the Cowardly Dog" Cannon series. If you expect me to follow episodes in order for BOTH Cartoons, don't. I'm doing my own thing and picking whatever "Codename: Kids Next Door" or "Courage the Cowardly Dog" episodes I choose.**

 **It will be "Courage the Cowardly Dog" episodes before I go into "Codename: Kids Next Door" episodes.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **December 24** **th** **, 2000. Scotland, Galloway Hills. Delivery to KND operatives trading point. Bagges Vaction to Scotland over Winter Holidays.**

"Thanks goodness! I finally got a new Yipper Power Pack cards!"

"Oooooh! My brand new Rainbow Monkey! Is he sooooo cute with his Purple fur and such a cute noise! EEEEEEEEE!"

"YES! SODA AND CANDY! LIFE HAS MEANING NOW!"

That what I heard after I begin to walk away from Scottish branch of the Kids Next Door members said. When I mention to the Kids Next Door that I was having a Vacations because Muriel winning a Contest for her Scottish Butter Cookies that she submitted too some International Banking Magazine. Supreme Leader Numbuh 100 decide to send me with package of goods/supplies to this KND sector out of convenience from my last report of Adult Villains supply lines.

As for Muriel? She enjoying Scotland and taking pictures. She loves the kilts, quilts, food and weather. She takes pictures of some local castles and historic places.

Courage was enjoying himself too. Sniffing around, eating Scottish food, and running around enjoying himself.

Eustace? He keeps on complaining about not having enough free stuff. Even when Muriel Bagge winning an all expense free lodging and plane tick for her family because the Judges loved her Scottish Butter Cookies. Still, Eustace got grumpy and complained. He goes with Muriel to some places, but either stays at the Hotel or eating something at the local restaurants.

I really wonder what it would take for that old man to be happy if it was NOT money, food, TV, or the Newspaper.

I waited for Scottish KND members to calm down and looked at to the Country side on top of the mountains. As I looked around admiring the natural beauty around me, I saw something odd.

Blue fire that seemed to just appear in front of me. I walked over it and was careful to touch it. The blue fire disappeared and then reappeared again. I look past the floating blue fire and I saw line of blew little fires going off in a direction. Like it was sign or something, to follow them into the unknown.

I was creeped out that wanted to follow these blue fires and wondering what to do until, someone voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey! Numbuh 13! We are ready to drop you off back to Callanish! Here up or will leave yah!" A random Scottish KND member said.

Most of them were dress in kilts and green sweaters. Numbers were written on their green Sweaters. They had plaid socks and black shoes.

I turn back to where to where the line of blue fires were, but they were gone!

"Did you see that line of blue-fire! It was right here! I SAW IT!" I was freaking out a bit and raised my voice. Most supernatural were around Nowhere, but this felt different. Something was approaching me for some reason.

I calmed myself by breathing in and out.

The Scottish KND member said, "What? You trying to prank me by thinking you saw a Will-o-Wisp! Please, your not the first KND member, now come on MAN! We got to get going I want get back to my Tree House to put some of these Yipper cards in a my Collection!" Said the boy in a kilt and fur like design in the front. He wanted me to follow and I did need to get back Muriel, Courage and Eustace.

'What was that? I hope I don't see those Will-o-Wisp anymore.' I thought to myself.

 **December 27** **th** **, 2000. Near the Callanish, Scotland. Near the small village Hotels**

"Good night Muriel, Courage and Eustace!" I said as I went to the part Hotel rooms.

Muriel and Eustace had their own Rooms and I had a smaller room in the Hotel. It was nice small hotel with a home like feel to it.

As I entered my room, I looked outside to the yard to country side. Most hotels try to show off if they are in City or Countryside. This hotel showed off mass of green grasses and hills as far as you could see.

Out in the country side I saw the blue Will-o-Wisp fires. The little blue fires were all of them in a lined. They have NOT leaving me alone!

For the past days I saw them, but nobody else did. Even Courage gave me confused look. Courage could not see it, but I can.

Something was calling me. I'm tired of worrying and I decide tonight to just follow it.

I go to the back door of my hotel following the vast countryside of where the Will-o-Wisp take me.

"This better not be a story where, 'So the Tall boy followed the Will-o-Wisp and was later drowned by a Kelpy, that pretend to be a wild horse or something' horror stories. Better watch out for horses." I said to myself in my rain coat. I was wearing layered clothing. I had my black work books. Farmer blue overalls, and blue shirt. My brown gloves kept my hands somewhat worn down over the years I have been wearing them. I had a sweat jack under my rain coat.

'It looked like a long walk.' I think to myself as the Will-o-Wisps stretched what looked like for Miles.

 **Decemeber 28** **th** **, 2000. Callanish Stonehedges, Scottland historic area. Hours since Bates Bagge or Numbuh 13 following the anomaly of the Will-o-Wisps.**

"Huff-Damn! How far are these flying bits of fire going to taking me!" I was speaking out loud because there was no one around and I was tired after a couple. 'Maybe I'm going Crazy and heading to my doom?' I think to myself.

At this point, I felt like I was in danger from all watching those horror movies with Eustace, Muriel and Courage.

I was starting to see large stones sticking from the ground. It felt like I was walking up hill, but it was dark with only the Will-o-Wisp and some form of fire at the center of these Rocks.

This reminded me of Stone Hedge, but this was different. We did not go to Stone Hedge. We were too far. No. It looked like another stone circle area created by ancestors of Clans or People who used to live in this area.

As I got in the center of the Stones, I saw there were people near standing around.

As I got to the light and adjusted my eyes I took notice of my surrounding.

Around the stone circles what appeared to be tall men and women dressed in Kilts or old Scottish clothing, such as rough looking shirts and what I think were shoes. They were pretty tall. They had Orange Hair and freckles. Sort of like me. I was a bit over six feet tall for a Eleven year old and freckles were fading away, but the men and women were a still taller than me.

In the center was what I think looked like an Elderly man, but what shocked me was what he was wearing. This Elderly man was wearing red cloak made of furs and hand made with dear skull as mask, with a staff in his right hand with another matching dear skull on top of the Staff. This old man looked intimidating and I felt like he was going to sacrifice me or something. It did not help that in the left hand was some sharp, point and golden object with some weird engravings on it.

'Is that an Arrow? Why does he have Arrow? If you going to kill me, use a knife if your going for the old or ancient thing goin-WHAT AM I THINKING!?' I think to myself before the old man with scary dear skull spoke.

" **GACK RA-…..!"** The old man started chanting and talking. The men and women that were taller than me with orange hair and freckles.

I could not understand anything that old man was saying. Was that Gaelic or something? The wind started to blow hard and clouds circled us that looked darker. Like we were all a center of storm or the old man was actually controlling the weather.

 **BOOM!**

Thunder broke the sky and flashes of lightening cracked the dark sky. The man chanted and one the Men went down into the hole in the Stone Circle. Apparently there was some tomb or base underneath it.

The man came out and held a sword. This orange haired burly man with beard and blind in one eye with numerous scars came to me, kneeling to me what he brought. The Sword was on his palms. It look like a large sword that I don't even think I could hold properly. A few minutes passed before I decide to pick the sword out of the orange burly man hands and then the man went back in the Circle of Men and Women.

" **RAAH!..."** The old man gestured me to come in whatever language he was speaking, but I was not going anywhere near him.

Hands were on my shoulders and pushed me forward. A man and women were behind me, pushing me forward on my knees!

The old man lifted the object in his left hand. It was an Arrow, but it was Golden arrow head and shaft was golden. The old man kept talking gesturing to me than the Golden Arrow in his left hand to the crowd of tall and strong looking men and women around us.

The man and women kept me to knees and the Old Man got closer.

WAS THIS HOW IT WOULD ALL END FOR ME?! BY A CULT OR SOMETHING FOR SOME RITUAL!?

"WAIT! Let's talk about this! I see how this plays out in movies! This is where they sacrifice the virgin to please whatever gods they want! Well, I think you are mis-LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOOO! I'M NOT DYING LIKE THIS! DAMN YOU WILL-O-WISP AND YOU ASSHOLES!" I said out loud in as I was officially showing my fear and frustration.

I channel some Ripple into my body to enhance my strength or hurt the man and women, but they kept me firmly down on my knees. 'How?! I'm was usually stronger with Ripple energy enhancing my already, powerful body!? Even those STUPID Candy Pirates hand nothing on me and they just a little smaller than these nobodies!'

I was broke out of my thoughts, by my killer.

" **Welcome to the Scots Clan! May you fight long and hard! Bring strength to your arms and soul! For you have been chosen by your ancestors to carry on the Warrior path and fight for the righteous path of not only the Clan, BUT THE WORLD!"** The old man spoke and this time I understood him!

"WHAT!?" I said out loud. I was shaken and scared, not knowing what to believe or figure what is happening! I did not know what this was or who these people are to me. I wanted to leave, but is forced to kneel with the Man and Women holding my arms down in front. My arms felt stiff and my back was arched out with my knees on the ground.

" **Know that your sacrifices will not weaken you, but strengthen you and keep your resolve to the very end!"** The old man said as he raised the Golden Arrow in the air and jus STABBED ME IN THE CHEST!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed. I did not know pain or fright, but I was screaming for the world to hear my voice one last time.

Energy glowed around in many colors and electricity. I finally realize I was screaming more from pain than fear. 'THIS WAS TOO MUCH ENERGY!? WHAT IS THIS!? MY BODY BEING TORN APART ON THE INSIDE!' I thought as I was beginning to register my pain from the energy goring through me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed until I went horse that I could no longer scream and I started to slowly pass out.

The old dear skull wearing man spoke to me, one last time.

" **Be brave, lost child of Scots Clan. Your adventures will be full dangers and strange creatures. Remain true to yourself, then your noble spirit shall triumph you enemies. They Scots Clan will be remembered, by those who faced us."** The old man said gently as I saw him fading into blackness.

 **December 28** **th** **, 2000. Outside Callenish hotel in the backyard to view the Country. Dawn break.**

"Uuuugggh, wha….." I said and I felt my throat was in pain.

I was leaning on something and another object was in my hand that was long and somewhat heavy, but very skinny.

Everything hurt, especially my chest.

My eyes open and in my face was a hilt. I lift it off my face and tried to see it the whole blade, but it was long. As long as I was and I was six feet!

So I slowly put my hands on what was behind me. Was it wood from tree or fence? I stand up and stand along with the blade in front of me, vertically as I held the blade that was almost my height. Yeah! The blade was as tall as I was almost. It was wide or broad blade as well.

The hilt of the blade hilt had a grey leather and black metal that looked like something like iron. The hilt and the blade sort of curved out, with the Blade width getting bigger. I could not see the blade in the dark brown sheath. I took the blade out.

The blade was sharp, "Ow!" I put my finger against it and the blade cut me. So I sucked my finger looking at the blade.

Some weird Runes appeared on the sword glowing! The blade looked to be made steel and it shone brightly.

My breath was caught in my throat as I looked at the sword. I put the sword back down in the grass, sticking it in the ground.

I began to realize I was back in the Hotel that Muriel had booked for us. I could see the backdoors of my room and the door to Muriel and Eustace room.

"How did I get here? I walked for hours and I know it would have been hour in a normal vehicle in normal cars. Scotland has are not simply strait and you have to make tight turns roads. Did those people drop me off and what the hell was that about?" I said out loud and looked at my other hand.

'Am I losing my mind?' I think as I follow my hand touching something wooden that I was passed out on.

I back off because I was touching white bark tree with red leaves. What made me nervous was the tree had happy face carved into! It was very human like face that stared at me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. 'The Tree was not there before and what Tree is this?!' As I thought to myself before opening my eyes questioning my sanity. Once I open the my eyes the TREE WAS GONE!

"I think I might be sick or crazy. I'm hoping I'm going CRAZY or SICK! ANYTHING TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I said out loud and probably seemed like was going more insane.

As I looked around with nothing, but country of grass lands and hills around me and the hotel. I felt a chill run through me before I looked at my chest and noticed a hole in my jack. There was a cool sensation on my chested focused on small opening….

My hand went at my rain coat and felt there was a hole in it! I took off the rain coat and sweater jacket had a hole! I took that off and my blue shirt had HOLE!

"WAS I REALLLY STABBED IN THE CHESS!?" I screamed out loud as I freaked out and no longer cared who heard me.

I pulled my collar to show my chest where the hole was- THEY'RE WAS A SCAR HERE!

"I WAS STABBED! HOW AM I ALIVE?!" I scream out loud and someone called out to me.

"Bates Bagge! Keep it down and come in for the hotel complimentary breakfast! We got to hurry and eat to catch are plane at twelve!" I turned and I saw Muriel Bagge with a frown yelling at me. She was dress in her usually attire. The only difference was her hair has completely whitened as snow with since our first meeting with her brown hair, which at the moment felt like a ages ago.

I just stared at her and she stared at me, before speaking up.

"Are yeah daff boy! Why is your rain jacket off and sweater off? Why is there a hole in your shirt? Have you been fooling around, again?" Muriel started to yell at me before I decided to respond.

"I…was …fooling around Muriel. I guess, I got to excited and ripped holes in my shirt and jackets. I'm sorry." I said confused and wondering what happened last night. Were those Ghost or Spirits? Why give me big sword? What Ancestors? It was too much for a kid to take.

"Well, come on. Oh! And nice souvenir you've got. I'm glad you got something from Scotland. Now put that replica sword away and go eat some breakfast. The plane ride will take hours." Muriel turned back in her Hotel room and shut the door.

Out in Muriel and Eustace Bagge room, Courage was looking at me with concerned eyes and worried expression.

All I could do was shrug at Courage and make my way to the Hotel.

As I entered my backdoor of the hotel, I changed my cloths and put my bags along with the big sword together in a corner. I walked pass the dresser mirror for second and saw something. I stopped and wonder what I saw.

I turned back to mirror and saw something. 'Is that a women? Why does she have four arms and why is it hard to see her!?' I thinking and the women was in the image of the mirror looking fuzzy, but this women did have four arms women looked as dark as night in her outline and her hair was floating as if in the water or air moving her hair!

Quickly turning my head, but there was nothing. I looked for figures shaped like dark figure four-arm women, but there was NOTHING BEHIND ME!

"I'm taking a Vacation from my Vacation. I need report to the KND that possible Ghosts exist or something. This just too weird." I mumble and went to eat breakfast with the rest of the Bagge Family.

What a bad morning. I hope breakfast can cheer me up.

I'm so tired.

 **Feburary 28** **th** **, 2001. Intruder Alert in Bates Bagge base. Noon.**

"AAAAAHHH!" I scream as I used some turn over furniture from the Nowhere Junkyard I got, using ratty couch as shield to block my attacker buzzing shots at me!

"Now, now, my dear chum. I came to see my dear Aunt Muriel and I find your secret place under the barn. Ooooh! I love your toys! I never thought of cutting someone hair from afar. It makes me feel so…..NAUGHTY! Yes, it does not have the same flair us up front and personal relationship, but cutting ones hair from a distant feels like fun as well. Come boy, you have so much orange hair that needs to be cut. What lovely orange hair! So long and shaggy. So NAUGHTY!" The intruder told me calmly and excitedly with that creep smile.

One my worst nightmares said to me and I just realize we were related because of Muriel!

It was the creepy Smiling barber with his crazy blonde hair! He had to of grabbed on some of 2x4 Technology that I built, most 2x4 specialist have to know how to build- IT JUST HAPPENED TO BE SOMETHING HE LOVED KND _SHAVERMA_ OR _RAZORGUN_!

Stupid! How did he get his hands on _SHAVERMA_ or _RAZORGUN_!? Oh, because some big idiot like ME THOUGHT NOBODY WOULD FIND MY SECRET UNDERGROUND BASE UNDER THE BARN!

Note to self- Build a 2x4 Weapon Vault and DNA scanner so I could get to it.

"Come now, dear cousin. I wanted to see my new family member. You have quite a lot of hair, but you refuse to let me cut it. Come now. Let cousin Fred cut your hair. It seem so NAUGHTY!"

He fired another shaver back at me and I dodge. Moving to subdue him, I was rearing back my left hand and focused my breathing to bring out my ripple energy in my left fist. All my power went into this punch, just wanting this guy to leave me alone and stop smiling!

"Have a taste of some Ripple enhanced Punch!" **POOOOWW!**

Freaky Fred got punched in the gut, hit the wall and did not get back up in a small ball.

"Note to self- Just punch the enemy with Ripple enhanced punches. Normal guys can't take it. Even though this guy a psycho, he pretty normal. Just keep scissors and shavers near the man." Said to myself.

 **BBBBAAAMMM!**

I turn my head that lead from the Computer room that was connected to the Relaxation room, I see Sector V. Cree and her team came in. Cree had a _SCAMPP_ , Abigail had a _SPLANKER_ , Maurice had _MUSKET_ , then there was two twins. The last two looked similar besides one in red sweater had two teeth sticking out and blue sweater had one. Both had the same face, brown hair and blue jeans. The Twin KND members were Numbuhs 8A and 8B, both holding _GUMZOOKA's_ in both their hands.

"Numbuh 13, you okay! We got your distress signal and reached you!" Said Cree or Numbuh 11, as she was acting professional and concerned for me.

"I'm good, Numbuh 11! Lets restrain this guy AND don't let him get near the _RAZORGUN_! This guy is crazed barber that cuts hair on ANYONE! Kids, Teens, Adults and possible Senior Citizens! Break out the duct tape!" I said to Sector V in urgency.

He might seem like he knocked out, but I did not check.

"Numbuh 8A and 8B! Restrain that Adult!" Numbuh 9 order and the twins took out duct tape from their jacks and began to duct tape. As the twin KND members did this, it seemed that Fred did not move and was wrapped in a duct tape cocoon.

As it was finished, Fred eyes open and his smile stayed on his face the whole time. 'I don't think his smile even changed when he was momentarily knocked out!' I thought and was still disturbed by my newly acquainted cousin.

"Well, it looks like are fun is done, my dear cousin. I hope we can play aga-" Freaky Fred was cut off with Numbuh 8B put duct tape on his mouth.

"COUSIN!" I heard Numbuh 11, 9 and 5 said out loud.

'God damn you, Fred?!' I think before addressing Sector V to hear my explanation.

"Yeah. Apparently this guy is my adoptive mother nephew on her side of the family. Its, already, awkward enough okay. Knowing that the guy who makes you scared to cut my hair is related to me, now. I witness randomly shaved a women hair in alley way as she screamed in fear and protest as Fred here kept on smiling and sweating excitingly." I said as I looked away from Fred who was eye-balling me with pure curiosity. A shudder goes through me.

I got keep Courage away from this FREAK!

"Man! That is a freaky cousin!" Said Numbuh 5 lowering her 2x4 weapon and seemed to relax

"I know. And thanks for coming to help me. Honestly I was running, dodging and hiding for an hour before I decide to knock him out." I looked a bit embarrassed and was hoping to leave as quickly as possible

Some childhood traumas don't go away that easy and knowing that Fred was related to me was sad. I don't know what it is about Fred- his British accent, his creepy smile, crazy blonde hair, maybe the fact his eyeballs look tainted with green or the fact that he was so calm the whole time. Fred just set off a lot of alarm bells in my head.

You will never see me own a green suit, EVER, because Fred!

I can't believe Computer let Fred in- Wait a minute!

"COMPUTER! Are you online or you just taking break!? Where was my warning in all this!?" I yelled out and startled Sector

A speaker in the area turned on with a _**BBIINNGG**_ and spoke, _(Aaaaaawwww….What is it now Twit? Can't you see I'm trying to relax and power down.)_ Computer spoke and seemed to sound like he was sleeping, even yawning! Do Artificial Intelligences need sleep? Do need machines dream!?

That philosophical and possible important science question can be answered later.

"Did you not get alerts that I was being attacked! Sector V came to save my and they are two or three states away! I was literally running for hours hiding and ducking Fred over here, who somehow got in my base!" I said out loud complaining.

Sector V looked somewhat confused and surprised. I guess they did not expect an Computer to respond to my vocal commands, instead of typing in the computer like normal people.

 _(What do you expect me to do, Twit? Besides Dum-Dum the dog who knows your base, what you could I do? I don't exactly have any weapons or anything to help you with. Plus, you just use me to research and spy on Adult Villains supplies. Anyway, I need to rest after you use me for your home schooling.)_ Computer said.

God DAMNIT! It looks like I got to install some Security System or something. Most KND bases or Tree Houses had defensive or security systems to protect themselves from enemies, but I was cocky! Who would attack one Kids Next Door member in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas.

Also, I think Computer hinting at wanting weapons and body.

Here comes the Robot Apocalypse! I might as well, because I never expected to actually be invaded. First the Were-Mole and now Freaky-Fred! I need back up!

It looks like my last summer at the KND Artic Base is study 2x4 Security Defense Systems.

Well, at least I got something to do.

Also, Fred had a wrist band to call, so luckily I manage to grab this easy to rip plastic wrist band in a early surprise fight with Fred. I think it was to the Insane Asylum that the mad Scientist that created Computer own Artificial Intelligence.

"Hey, Computer! Call proper authorities for Fred here to pick him up. I think he not supposed to be out in public. I know the KND usually deal will enemy adults, but I don't know about Crazies. I'm going to get some soda for Sector V here, for saving my life." I said as I placed Fred hospital wrist band on his scanner and head to ladder to the lower levels.

My base was tunnel system now had metal scrap of wall all around the dirt area to block out any Were-moles that try to bite me late nights on full moons.

I tried wood, but the Were-moles broke through it too easily. Now it looked like my underground based was wielded together and had support beans made of metal scraps.

First level, was the hanger with all the vehicles and easy access to barn and sky. Second level, was the sparing area to improve my training, that I could add more equipment into later. Third level, was around resting area with junkyard furniture and possible TV if I got around to it. Fourth level, was a computer area along with some 2x4 workshop I make from time to time. Fifth and final level I had food and drinking supplies.

I was thinking the Fifth level should be modified as Panic Room. I need to keep my promise to Courage. I just got a create slide or connection tunnels to Bagge House to my secret base under the Barn.

I did not like soda or candies, but the KND give out small supplies for it. Over the four years with the KND, I sort of stored all the Candy and Soda I had. I got to admit, it was like a treasure trove for kids addicted to junk food.

 _(Whatever, Twit. Yes, the Nowhere Insane Asylum is missing a Fred Bagge. I will inform them that we have their patient escaped.)_ Computer said to the speakers.

"Well, Cree. You boyfriend has some crazy relatives, but at least he knows how to treat guest. Can I get some Root Beer and Chocolate?" I heard Numbuh 5 or Abigail speak to me as I head down all the way to the fifth level of my base.

Maybe I should install elevators instead of this whole rope ladders I have to get around on each level? Yeah, that make a lot of sense and save time.

"He NOT my Boyfriend, Abby! How many times do I have to tell you, girl! He just a friend that I know since joining the Kids Next Door and we share Birthday. That it, okay!" I heard Cree yell out and looking a bit more embarrassed with some red on her cheeks.

I know she has a crush on Maurice. God! I hope for is that they start dating. Otherwise it harder to keep the thought of Cree Lincoln being my girlfriend, yet I feel sicken at the idea of Cree being Maurice boyfriend.

After a couple years, I realized and come to terms with the crush on Cree Lincoln. Still, I'm not losing friend over something that never going to happen. Plus, it just hormones or weird body chemistry going to my brain telling me that I like this or that. It just happened that I was attracted to Cree on some level.

"Did your computer just talk to you and give you lip? I did not think you were so good with computers. You think we could get something like that at Sector V?" I heard Numbuh 9 said as I head down to get snacks and beverages.

 **2001, 22** **nd** **April. Bagge House living Room**.

It was one of those days were you get to relax and watch TV together in the Living room.

Eustace had his paper, while flipping through the channels. Muriel was rocking back and forth in her chair, with Courage on her lap.

I was on the Carpet with _A song of Ice and Fire: A Clash of Kings_ closed and decided to watch TV.

I need a break from trying to use that sword that I got from Scotland. It was a Great Sword and even though I'm big, it takes a lot of work to learn how to use it. Though, I beginning to realize I get inspired by _The Hobbit_ , _Lord of the Rings_ , _A song of Ice and Fire_ book series and the Anime/Manga _Beserker_.

Now? I just need break from it. I decide to just listen to what Eustace wanted on the TV.

" _Today, Amity Park ghost hunting experts, Jack and Maddie Fenton announced they are trying to build Fenton Ghost Portal Mk 2. Though, we know Ghosts don't exist. These two renegade or pseudo-scientist are just putting too much effort in futility. Ghost don't exis-"_

" _Townsville Crime rate has reached all new high. Still, on lighter not. Residence Scientist, Professor Utonium has develop a ground breaking Chemical called Chemical X. The reason why it called Chemical X, is because of Professor Utonium listed twenty five failed attempts. Professor Utonium Chemical X has showed remarkable applications, but holds on the formula and has not sold his Chemical X to any. We don't know wh-"_

" _Recently adults have issues trying to keep their children occupied during the Summer. The solution by the Government has made it mandatory for certain states for Kids to have Summer School, if they are not involved in any other activities-"_

" _Rainbow Monkeys! Rainbow Monkeys! Also very round and super chunky!-"_

" _Today, resident con man, La Quack has escaped police custody yet again! A 50,000 dollar reward for anyone who seen this foul poultry has been offered by Nowhere Police-"_

" _Recent individuals have notice certain disappearance to strangers or travelers that passed through. In recent News, beware of big Red intelligent cat by the name Kat. He has been linked with disappeared individuals, but Police officers could not find proof or victims to press charges. If anyone finds evidence of Kats methods of getting rid of his victims please let the Nowhere Police know and you may collect a Bounty-"_

" _Today, leading Entrepreneur Mr. Morbucks and Vlad Masters invested stocks into Growth industries. For those without hair, Growth industries will grow wigs and toupees for those who are bald-"_

" _Recent weird flying aircrafts around Nowhere has been either suggested to be UFO's or Government secrets Planes.-"_

" _Certain big wooly creatures have been taken notice in Indian. While, in Egypt there is a mysterious tombs that contain inscriptions Minions of Set. We also find out rumors of a Lava Monster that could lurk inside Norway own mysterious cave. Mysterious disappearance and death have been attributed by locals of Gods and Curses. Are they real or fictional? Luckily the Minions of Set coffin and parts of a Golden Scarab will be traveling around US for tour and other Archaeologist will hope to crack the secrets of the Minions of Set sarcophagus-"_

Eustace eventually set on a Horror show, which made Courage nervous. Still, everyone was relaxing.

Well, I was not as relaxed as I wanted to be. I got up and headed to the barn. I had the urge to research, practice with Great Sword I have and feel like preparing for the worse.

I don't know why, but my gut told me that I was going to be involved in some way or form.

Was it my Ripple ability? Was it the Scotland vacations with Spirits or Cult group that somehow brought me back to my hotel? Is it that mysterious Ghostly women with four arms that I see in the Mirror sometimes.

I don't know. All I had was research, instincts and past experience.

The KND better be ready for fight with me. I'm not letting take my memories. I will need them. I just know it.

All those things on the News, just screamed at me. That sooner or later, I be involved somehow. I just didn't know how.

Do I have death wish or something? Possible at this point.

The KND would not wish to Decommission me, once I turn Thirteen.

 **May 29** **th** **, 2001. Sector V location.**

Today, I decide that I wanted to pop by Cree to wish her a happy Birthday!

I already had my celebrated, then told Eustace and Muriel I was going to visit a friend who shared my birthday. Eustace grumble that he was not going to drive me there, but I told him I would take bus. Muriel was glad about it. Muriel wanted me to be around other children, but we live in, well, around Nowhere. Not a lot of kids my age or close by.

Courage seemed to want to come and asked Muriel if I could take Courage with me. Muriel said yes.

Here I am. My 2x4 pickup in regular pickup mode. Courage on lease next to me. I had a new Rainbow monkey wrapped up in a box and some litters of soda hidden in a backpack bag that was carrying Cree present on my back. I also have a secret gift for Cree.

I had to hide the soda, because Soda ban on children were getting very strict lately.

Now to knock on the door.

 **Knock! Knock!**

I hit the door with my knuckled brown gloves. I had brown shirt and blue jeans. I still have my work boots, but I made sure they did not have mud to track into the house. All I had to do was wait and see a some cheerful faces.

The door open and I saw Abigail Lincoln, Cree younger sister. Nine years old and this was her second year in the KND, as Numbuh 5.

What bothered me was a frown and sad look on her face.

"Oh. Uh, Numbuh 13, this is surprise. Why are you here? Don't you live in Kansas?" She said with a bit questioning, yet still sad voice.

"Hey! I got a 2x4 Pickup that could fly. Why not use it? Plus, I wanted to be here for Cree Birthday. It not everyday you share your birthday with some of your friends." I said.

Cree was, in my mind, was my best friend. I just never told her and I had confusing feelings that was not as friendly and just a burdensome crush.

God, I'm coward. That what my heart says. My head? Tells me I'm reasonable.

"Yeah. Well, most of the Sector V is here, but there a problem." I snapped out of my thoughts as Abigail or Numbuh 5 told me there problem.

"What problem? It Cree and to an lesser extent, my Birthday. The only problem I think is kids fighting over Cake, Ice Cream, Candy or Soda. What the problem?" I asked Cree little sister.

"She does not want to have a Birthday party or Birthday at all. She locked herself in her room this morning and she still held up in her room. It noon, right when the Party should have started, but we can't have Party without the Birthday girl. My parents are worried. Maurice and I have been trying to coach her out, but she won't. Can you believe that! Not me or Maurice can get Cree out of her room!" She said with her arms crossed and looked about ready to cry with some tears glisten in her eyes. She still had her hair in long pony tailed that was braid to look like large beads of hair. Blue sweater and black shorts.

'Time to see if I can somehow save this Birthday Party. Huh? Never thought I think that. Still, I need to know what upset Cree. I think I know why.' I thought to myself.

"Let me try. I bet Cree would not be expecting me of all people." I said to Abigail/Numbuh 5.

Abigail looked to me for bit with her arms folded and her eyes stopped tearing up. In fact she, "Hhhmmmmmmm" or so at me. Raising her eyebrow, sort of judging me before she said.

"Okay. Let give it a shot. Come on, Numbuh 13"

I walked into the Lincoln household. It was nice. Looked like something a perfect Nuclear family in the Suburbs would have. I heard from Cree her father was a Doctor, but I had no idea what Cree mother did. Though, I did hear Cree had a older brother who was married and expecting to be father soon. Huh? Cree and Abigail being young aunts? I did not expect that, but it a interesting piece of information.

Abigail took me upstairs and that's where everyone was. Sector V was there with Numbuh 8A and 8B twins looking somewhat impatient. Maurice or Numbuh 9 looked a bit concerned by all this, he was Eleven years old and the leader of Sector V. I also got to meet Lincoln parents.

Mr. or Dr. Lincoln was in a weird Sweater that had white selves and blue torso fabric with a weird purple and light blue wave design going around his stomach. He wears green pains with, white socks and brown shoes. He was holding his wife with a concern look. His skin color was a darker complexion of brown color.

"Cree, sweet-pie, I know sometimes Birthdays are not happy events. Still, we have the presents, Birthday Cake made with Vanilla and strawberry frosting, the concerned friends, and the worried parents who don't know what wrong with they're baby girl. Could you please talk with us?"

The concern Dr. Lincoln held his wife. Mrs. Lincoln was beauty. Something tells me her daughters would grow beautiful as her as they got older. She was wearing a pink sweater and long blue dress. She had pink scarf around her neck and pink light high heels. She had lighter brown skin complexion and had a distress look on her face.

Mrs. Lincoln spoke up, "Wee, Cree! I'm most distress at what happy with my darling daughter! Please come out!"

Huh? Mrs. Lincoln had French accent going on? That interesting to know about the Lincoln family mother. I wonder if she teaches French or something.

"Hey, Cree, what bothering you. I know you love sweets and birthday parties. Can you talk with me?" I heard Numbuh 9 or Maurice speak.

Nothing, but the silence of the brown door. Wow! You know she upset, if her favorite person and crush is not getting anything from Cree. She usually do anything for Maurice/Numbuh 9!

"Come on Cree! We want to Celebrate your twelfth Birthday Party!" Said Numbuh 8A and 8B said at the same time. Still in there trade mark Red and Blue jackets. They had scowls and arms crossed. They did not read the mood of the atmosphere that well.

"NO! I DON'T WANT A BIRTHDAY PARTY! I'm skipping today and that's it!" I hear Cree yell from her brown door. Yeap, Cree hated to have Birthday today.

After all, we are just one year away from being Decommission. We have a year left, but Cree already seemed desperate and lost her cool.

That when I decide to walk to door, surprising Sector V and Lincoln parents.

Speaking up, I said, "Cree! Happy Birthday! It me! Numbuh 13. With your parents just meeting me for the first time, you could introduce me! I have presents and Soda! I wanted to surprise you because we had the same Birthday and I celebrated my Birthday early, so I wanted to see what your Birthday like! Can I come in? I brought Courage!"

Courage made a noise, "Ababa, Balaaah! Ababa!" Courage trying to look happy, but he was scared with new people around him.

It seemed that the Lincoln family and Sector V was surprised by Courage weird barks or attempt to talking.

Silence passed, before she spoke up, "Bates? What are you doing here!? I don't want a Birthday Party, so you came at a Bad time! You got go, boy!?" I heard Cree yell behind the door.

It was not going to be that easy. For Cree or me, it seems.

I decide to use what I could. History and a bit blackmail that I got on Cree.

"That cool, Cree. I can talk with your parents and Sector V. I never got to meet your parents and I want to get to know Sector V some more." I said, sounding positive and happy.

This would irate her more, which is what I want. I need her to keep talking and give her reason.

"GOOD! Go have a great time! I don't know why you Celebrated your Birthday so early! We have the same one! You know what?! Have my Birthday! I don't want it, o'kay!" Cree yelled and she sounded more distress.

"Cool" I said that and turned to shock group at what I said. I than began to talk to them. "Hey! I'm Bates Bagge, Dr. and Mrs. Lincoln! Did you know Cree had some secret Comics and Japanese Manga that she does not want people to know about? I'll give you hint. One a very favorite animal to all little girls and the other involves robots!"

 _ **Gasp!**_ Cree made shock noised behind her door.

Oh, yeah. By that gasp behind the Door, I knew I had her attention.

"Hey, Abigail. Did I tell you what happen during our _Summer Camps_ before you start going there? The first time we went through a obstacle course together. Cree was good, while I was struggling. Funny thing was, she got too confident on the first try and when we went over the wall, she flipped over it. Sadly, she did not see that nail that got her jeans and ended up with MEGA WEDGY!"

" _ **YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP QUIET ABOUT THAT, BATES!"**_ Now Cree was distress, but it was more embarrassed and I bet so red in the face.

"Ehehehehe-Hahahaha!" Abigail was giggling, while the rest of Cree family and Sector V were a bit confused and yet looked amused at what happening.

"Hey, you are not telling us what going on, so why can't I get to know your friends and family better. What better way, then telling them the secrets we kept between each other. Sure, usually I introduce myself properly, but sense it hard to talk with you behind the door I guess I will just tell them improper secrets." I said and I heard the door behind moving and rumbling.

Cree must of used her stuff to block the door. 'Poor girl. Now she realizing what she dealing with or whom.' I thought to myself.

"Oh, Numbuh 8B" I asked one the twins. He was in Blue sweater.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Everyone now was looking me with a bit surprise of the reactions I was getting out Cree or Numbuh 11. 'That what you get for being the cool and tough girl look, all the time Cree' I thought to myself.

"Remember about a week ago, you and Numbuh 8A had fight on who stole who's candy?" I asked.

Courage looked a bit surprised on how much I knew about Sector V as well, but Numbuh 8A spoke up. Courage new I communicated with Cree frequently, just not what we talk about.

"He DID steal my Candy!" "Did NOT!" The twins looked ready to argue and fight, but I cut them off.

"Yeah, that was not your brother. Turns out Cree and I were emailing each other on who would win in a fight and be the Alpha Twin. I bet Numbuh 8B would win, but Cree bet on Numbuh 8A. I told Cree we never find out, but Cree got the idea that we could. Some missing Candy and a Web Camera later, it turned out to be a draw. Both of your were equal to each and knocked each other senseless. Hahahaha! We got it on tape and we were the ones that send to our _Summer Camp_ were everyone found out and laughed." I laughed a little. I notice Abigail, Mauric and Lincoln parents beginning to laugh.

In Abigail case, laughing more and harder. Poor girl look like she was dying from laughter!

"What!?" The twins looked indignant at what Cree did, but Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 9 were laughing hard remembering that fight. I think they had to drag them back to tree house after their fight and they did not talk to each other for two days.

" _ **Must. Move. Stuff. And. Shut. Up. Loud. Mouth!"**_ I heard Cree moving more stuff fasterand still panicking. Why?

Cree knew I was going down a list of people and the last person left was Maurice, her crush. Something I delighted and some of which I did not like to talk about. I guess I'm jealous, but I knew she stop me before I spoke her secret.

Also, it was Abigail/Numbuh 5 turn to get embarrassed as well as Cree.

"Hey, Maurice. Want to know secret that Cree and Abigail share? Someone that they like AWWHHOOLLEE lot." I said and this seem to interest Maurice and terrify Abigail into stop laughing with a shocked/embarrassed look.

"What?" I heard Maurice said in curious and confused at any info I had. Abigail quickly said with a panicked look, "It nothing! The big guy obviously doing this for attention! The boy crazy! Ehehehe-aw man…."

Abigail was panicking and I could head the last bit of the objects out the way from the door behind me being moved. Sounds like she moving her bed out the way.

"Well, you know how you are well liked in by most kids at _Summer_ _Camp_ and at school. Weeellll, I think Abigail and Cree might-!"

Before I could finish, Abigail shoved me to the door with my presents and Courage being dragged with me. At that exact moment, Cree open the Door and dragged me in her room, then quickly closed the door!

 **Inside Cree Lincoln/Numbuh 11 room**

"ARE" **BAM!** "YOU" **SMACK!** "CRAZY!" I heard in between getting smacked in the head by Cree.

Thank god I have thick skull and Ripple to heal me!

"I!" **SMACK!** "GOT! **BAM! "** YOU!" **BAM!** "TO!" **SMACK!** "OPEN!" **BAM!** "THE DOOR" **BAM!** "DIDN'T!" **SMACK!** "I!"

Man she is clouting me in the ear! Wait? I think I have been reading _Dunk and Edd: The Hedge Knight_ too much or Cree hitting me too hard!

She finally stopped hitting me before she went to her bed and sat down. Her room was messy. Yeap, Cree Lincoln or Numbuh 11 barricades her door and window.

Huh? I thought Sector V would break down the door or something, thinking that Adults or Teens have Cree.

"Well, your in my room. HAPPY!?" **Sniffed** Cree said screaming the last part and looked ready to cry.

"Oooooohhh" I heard Courage whined and let Courage lease go, so the little dog could good comfort Cree.

 **Sniff, Hiccup!** Cree seemed to be crying softly and quietly as she pet Courage. Courage just sat next to Cree on the bed and let her pet his head. Cree knees were hugged with left arm, while her right hand petted Courage.

I just decide to pull out the Root Beer soda and two party cups. I open the Soda and poured the soda into the plastic cups. One for Cree and the other for me. I don't like soda or Root Beer, but I think I need to let that go for now to find out what going on with Cree.

Once the soda was in the cups I handed Cree the cup and she let go her knees to sit up right. She took the soda in her left hand.

I sat down near her pillows. Cree was in middle of the bed. Courage was at the end of the bed.

Silence passed us. Just trying to calm down and relax a bit.

After a few minutes I spoke. "You scared about being Decommissioned? Is this about the last year of the KND with Sector V? With Maurice and Abigail? That you think the KND will change your memory and turn you into typical mean or uncaring Teenager. Your scared of that, aren't yeah?"

Cree just nodded and sipped the Root Bear cup in her right hand. Courage just leaned in and used his paw to pat Cree right leg, in comfort.

I sighed.

Then I just spoke up, "Well, Cree. We might both get Decommissioned on the same day. I will be there to back you up and we will escape. We will fight the KND on that. How about once we are at the KND Moon Base, we just find the Commissioning Module and just put in a code that we are already Decommissioned fake Decommission code on are names/Numbuhs that said were Decommission, okay? You are good enough with 2x4 Technology and Computers to do that. If not? I could just smash the Commissioning Module or use Ripple energy on it."

"That won't stop them." Cree said in sadness and desperations filled her voice. "The KND will be after me. Unlike you, I have to worry about my sister and the boy I have a crush on coming after me for not getting Decommissioned. The KND of this and the next generation will know about me by their memory, so it will be awhile before they forget I was a un-Decommissioned KND operative. I need allies to protect me from dedicated KND memories. There still plenty of KND operatives that would remember me and try capture me. In order for the Kids Next Door to back off, I need to STRONG allies that make them scared to cross me. Your good, but your one person. I need an army or group to back me up."

I understood. This is something I thought in my head for a while to, but I was relieve to hear Cree had the same thoughts that I had.

So I whispered this part, "I don't care if you side with the Teen Ninjas. That up to you and I understand. You want to hold onto you childhood memories of the Kids Next Door. Fine. I don't…. I don't even care if you work for Father of all KND worst Villains. We will always be friends. We will always remember each other moments at KND Artic Base of the first friend and rival that pushed me so far. About some Missions and are talks at from email or video messages. Finally, we will remember your thirteenth and future Birthdays. Your my best friend, Okay, Cree?"

It felt good telling her the truth that she was actually my best friend, but I wanted to tell her more than that.

 **SNIFF!** Cree silently cried and leaned into my right should. She was giving me a sideways hug and hugging my torso. I was tall. I was the size of average adult. Whether I liked it or not and, yes, I liked the hug Cree gave me. This hug felt nice, so I wrapped my right arm around Cree and put my soda down at the nightstand next to Cree bed to hug her with the left arm.

Courage just said, "Awe!" He signed and held paws together being heart warmed by the moment.

"Your" **Sniffed!** "good friend. How did I get so lucky with having a best friend like you?" She said with a sad and yet hopeful smile. Tears were drying off her cheeks and my right side of my brown shirt.

"Hey! I always be here as best I can. I will even stop you from doing things you might regret. Okay?" I said giving her bright smile.

"Really?" Cree said and she somehow smiled brighter.

"Yeah." I said and got out my backpack full of gifts. "Do you think your ready to go out to have fun with your Sector or friends and family?"

"Yeah, thanks for making me feel better." She said and we got up. Courage got on the floor and we headed to the door.

"Oh!" I got something out my backpack. The secret gift I had for Cree. "I got you the latest _New Mobile Report Gundam Wing_ Manga you been looking for. Sorry I spilled some secrets about yeah."

She took the gift and head to the Door. "It cool she said." As she got closer to the door, "Now I can tell them embarrassing things about you. Still, I'm sore about you almost telling Maurice that I had crushed on."

"Okay, well, don't worry about Maurice. Maurice is denser than her looks, even if he skipped a few grades and is in the seventh grade technically with us- WAIT! What are you going to tell them" I said the last part in a panic.

"Oh, the part about _Camp_ trying to pump your stomach for eating too much vegetables, how I whopped your but at video games, and I bet you at every S _ummer_ _Camp_ events. Heheheheheh!" Cree giggle.

That was her evil and yet fun loving giggle that I dread, yet loved to hear her happiness.

 **Outside Cree Lincoln/Numbuh 11 room**

We walked out and I could hear a gasp or sigh of relief. Huh? I don't think they were expecting us to come out? Wait! Did they think Cree killed me or something?! Was that expected!

Cree spoke up with her red gatsby hat down to hide her face, "I'm sorry Mom, Dad, and Abbey. Sorry, Sector V. It just gets hard celebrating your Birthday when you know things are changing and when you realize your another year older."

Strangely, Cree grabbed my hand for comfort and gave squeeze.

I looked at everyone, Sector V had solemn look. They knew this was Cree or Numbuh 11 last year in the Kids Next Door.

On the plus side, the Lincoln parents were happy! Mrs. Lincoln had some happy tears coming down her face and Dr. Lincoln looked like he held his breath, while holding his wife. Huh? Maybe it was him holding his breath and gasping.

"OH! MY, BEBE!" The moment I blinked, Mrs. Lincoln was all over hugging and kissing Cree/Numbuh 11.

"Oh! Mom! Not in front of my friends! Hehehehehe!" Even though Cree protested, she did enjoy her mother affection from what the giggling gave off. All kids or anyone would, if they had a mother.

Than Dr. Lincoln came in saying, "Oh! Is this touching! With family, the hugging, the Birthday ready to celebrate her Birthday, and the tasty frosting on the Cake ! Oh! Daddy coming, Cree! Make some room honey!" Just like that, Dr. Lincoln gave his daughter and wife hug.

I looked over to the side and saw Abigail/Numbuh 5 struggling with what to do. 'Poor girl trying to not break her cool image to Sector V, but really wants to be with her family for this moment. Guess I got help her make a decision.' I thought to myself.

So, Bates Bagge being a softy for such moment, decide to sneak up behind Abigail/Numbuh 5. Of course Sector V notice this, but Maurice/Numbuh 9 just gave me a nod and Numbuhs 8A and 8B gave a winks with their right eyes each.

Courage just looked unsure at what I was doing. Whelp! He was going to find out what Bates Bagge would

I was strong, so I pushed with my right hand and Abigail/Numbuh 5 went stumbling to her family and Cree catch her sister.

"Oooooh! Would you look at that! Abigail wants to be part of the moment!" "If only your older brother was here, but he is with his wife and working. Bon, I guess next time." Both the Lincoln parents said together.

Abigail Lincoln or Numbuh 5, gave me a stink eye but that did not stop herself from giggling, "Hehehehehehe!"

Dr. Lincoln walked up to me and said, "Oh, thank you for cheering Cree up! I was not expecting a Summer Camp employee to come to Cree own Birthday Party. What your name, young man." Dr. Lincoln extended his hand and I shook his.

Man! My hands are even bigger than most adults and I know Dr. Lincoln average.

I replied, "Don't worry about. My names Bates Bagge! Cree and I shared the same Birthday and I thought I would surprise her! By the way. I'm not work for the _Summer Camp._ I'm still only twelve years old." I was polite and kept a firm shake on Dr. Lincoln hand.

His express was surprised, "YOU! How's a BIG fellow like you only twelve years old?! Do you suffer from Gigantism? I can fix that up, if you like. I'm a doctor. I could open your head and find that part that pituitary gland, right up!"

Now I was nervous and I released his hand. In fact, I put my palms up backing away very slowly.

"Uuuhhh. That okay. Dr. Vindaloo in Nowhere, Kansas already said I don't have Gigantism." Now I did not want the Dr. Lincoln to do Brain Surgery on me and I don't think there a legitimate cure for Gigantism.

"Oh! You know Dr. Vindaloo!? How has he been? Does he still have his pink elephant, Pinky? We go back to Circus, the both of us! Right when I used to be clown before becoming a doctor. With the rubber chickens and cream pies. You know what I'm saying?" Dr. Lincoln kept talking with me with a grin on his face.

Great! Now both doctors that make me nervous and they know each other. God help me if

'Wait? They are from the CIRCUS!?' That thought went through my head as we all headed down stairs the celebrate the Birthday girl, Birthday.

'How do you go from Circus entertainers to Doctors?!' Was my last thought on that matter.

 **Later the Dusk at Lincoln Residences. Sector V.**

Well the party was good. Cree was happy, her family happy, Sector V was happy and I was happy!

Hell! Courage enjoyed a lot of the cake and gave a lot of licks to Cree as way for Courage for making up for not having a gift.

"Abbaba, bababa, Abbabba, bababab!" Strangely enough from Courage gestures as we walk out to the 2x4 enhanced pick-up truck, I got the feeling Courage wanted to see Cree again and probably get present. Might as well ask her.

"I'm going guess you want to get Cree a present yourself next time, huh, Courage." I carried Courage lease, Courage nodded his head jumping on his hind legs.

"Uh-Huh! Uh-Huh!" Courage nodded his head up and enthusiastically.

As I let Courage into the passenger side and was about to walk to, until someone called out to me.

"Wait, Bates!" I turned and as soon as I did only saw blue and little red blur.

"Oooooffffff!" Cree literally gave me a hug or tackle me to lose some air. Man! I don't know how I was still standing at the speed she ran at me.

I look down and see what Cree was hugging my stomach.

"Man! You are solid! I can't wait to make you double-over in our spars in Combat practice." She said with a smile, looking happy. Her red Gatsby hat was on the ground.

I picked it up and placed her red hat back on her pig-tailed braided hair.

"Not that I mind the hug or tackling, but what did you want to see me? We will see each other tomorrow or the next couple of days. We have KND Artic Base training together over the summer." I said trying to figure out what Cree wants. I got to get going home.

Even with a 2x4 Technology enhanced pick-up to fly me home, it still a couple hours before I can get back to Muriel and Eustace house. Plus, Courage needs to get back home. Muriel probably worried about her Courage.

"I forgot to give you your Birthday present. My plan was to give it to you at the KND Artic Base, but you decide to come a save my Birthday party. Well, um, H-here." Cree said nervously and gave me a brown bag that looked like it was holding something. The bag had something like it was square.

I grabbed the bag and took it out.

 _Berserk_. Cree got me the latest _Berserk_! The latest manga issue in English too!

That when I turned to look at Cree and brought in her for hug! Man, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought Manga's, Comics or possible a Book would not be a bad idea.

"Thanks, Cree. Happy Birthday." I told Cree in our hug

"Happy Birthday to you too, Bates." Cree said as she said returning our hug.

We hugged for a while, before we said our good byes.

God, I felt so much happier hugging Cree than getting the new issue of one of favorite Mangas!

 **June 1, 2001. Bagge Farm at Nowhere, Kansas. Morning** _ **COOLBUS**_ **for KND and CND operative training KND Artic Base.**

Today, I was by myself. Courage was tired from Cree Birthday Party, so was I.

Muriel and Eustace were enjoying their meals. They did not come to see me off. Eustace, because he really did not care for seeing me off to Summer Camp and was eating breakfast Muriel cooked. Muriel, well, she said it sort of paring of growing up and wanted to see if I can actually see if I could actually do stuff on my own.

Which was why I was waiting for the _COOLBUS_ to pick me up. Speaking of which, it seemed to just arrived.

Today was just wearing my black work boots, blue jeans, brown belt, white shirt, and a brown jacket for Artic KND Base. I had a bag of my cloths in a travel bag.

What was new was a LONG wrapped up cloth with a high tech 2x4 lock and chains wrapped around the long cloth to keep it secured so nobody could see what wrapped up in it. What in the long wrapped up cloth? Well, it the Sword. I wanted to see if I could get more ideas on Sword Fighting, so that means joining Fierce Combat again for some weapon training.

Nobody was going to find out I had sword the KND Artic Base, though. Well, maybe Cree. Why though? I don't trust myself with a Sword, because every time I practice I cut myself. Still, I practice; otherwise, it would be POINTLESS to have Sword.

On some related note, it seems that Ripple increase the cutting power of my already big Great Sword. Maybe it not a Great Sword? Would it be a Claymore? Eh, I'm not a sword expert or classify this. It big ass sword that was slightly shorter than me, which meant it was taller than most people and thicker than the average sword.

Anyway, I had a special 2x4 Technology security lock that only unlocked with a sample of my blood. Kids hate blood and really it was only a prick, so it would not be too painful. I had to get some strong titanium chains that recycle and had Computer instructed me how to.

The chains were not brand new, but they at least were very strong.

The _COOLBUS_ stopped in front of and I head towards the door.

As I walked to spot with Cree near the back, I notice a kid with a bold head. Near the begin that was odd, because kids are not normally bold and I know it was not buzzed to be very low. That tend to leave a bit buzz of hair growing. This kid was in blue shirt, grey pants and looked like regular glasses. The bald kid had brown eye brows.

The bald kid was sitting next to Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 looked happy and excited in a cool way, more than usual. 'Must be a new friend for her. Interesting' I thought to myself.

On the other side close to Numbuh 5 and the bold kid, was a kid was a chubby or round kid. The round kid wears aviator hat a googles from with grey strapped yellow goggles. He was wearing a sky blue dress shirt, brown pants, and black and white sneakers. Though, it looked like the round boy was restrained with a KND operative Numbuh 86 or Fanny Fulbright having a _SPANKLER_ primed at the kid.

"Come on! Can I just take a look at the controls! I promise I won't try to fly it, again." The round aviator enthusiastic kid said.

"SHUT UP! We let you got to close and you distracted the driver. Not only that, but you actually tried to drive the _COOLBUS_ in a chaotic fashion! I almost lost my lunch and you made everyone SICK! Wait until you get your training as Pilot as Cadet Next Door, you STUPID BOY!" That what Numbuh 86 said and the round boy just looked like he was pouting.

They're was happy looking Asian girl humming the Rainbow Monkey. She was wearing a very long green sweater, holding a blue Rainbow Monkey, white tennis shoes, and I guess some form of spandex or tight black pants. She was swing her feet.

Next to the Asian girl was a short kid. The kid had blond hair in bowl hair cut manner. The blond kid had the window seat looking out at Bagges Farm House. He was wearing a orange hooded sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Stoopid, Rainbow Monkeys, doofus." The blond kid talked in a weird accent. Australian or South African or British accent? Obviously the kid hated Rainbow Monkeys

I got to Cree who was close to the middle of the _COOLBUS_. Soon the _COOLBUS_ would transform and give us more room.

I put my bag down and moved my hidden sword wrapped in long cloth and 2x4 Technology lock and chain laid down on the walk way of the bus. I put it close to us and made sure kids or anyone would not be tripped by it to badly.

"Hey? What that thing your bring? Is it pipe or some form of 2x4 Technology?"

Cree broke me out of my observation the new kids.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" I whispered to her.

Cree just whispered back, "Sure. What is it?"

Cree was dressed up in her blue pants, blue blouse, same pig-tail braids, red Gatsby hat and white shoes.

Well, I might as well tell Cree. I mean, three years now she been keeping my Ripple or Yellow energy quite about it. Telling her about a sword not a big deal to me given how close we were.

We were planning of defying the KND from Decommissioning us after all and had history.

Sometimes Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb used power drills and lasers to attack kids. Father would have developed new technology that very advance and sometimes they had FLAMING CHAIN SAWS! Seriously, I think sword won't be shocking to fight off a flaming chain saws attached to a giant robot.

"During my Winter Break, something weird happen. End result? I got Great Sword or Claymore out of it." I said to Cree.

"SERIOUSLY!" Cree did not do so good keep her surprised and said that part out loud, but I got her to quiet down.

I looked around and everyone seemed to not care so much. Kids are loud all the time. The _COOLBUS_ seemed to be driving faster and preparing for left off.

"Yes! Now keep quite. I wanted to practice with better 2x4 Equipment, before I trying making my own designs for my base. I'm taking Fierce Combat again to get better understand of using Melee weapons." I told Cree as the _COOLBUS_ shakes and was taking off.

"YE-HAA!" Said the round aviator yellow goggle boy.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" "Weeeee!" The yellow haired Australian kid screamed and Asian kid giggled in excitement were saying at the same time.

I saw the bald kid just gripping his seats was possible scared and Numbuh 5 was giggling.

Yeah, newbies never know what to expect when taking the _COOLBUS._ Some still freak out a couple times, while others get excited like they are on a ride. Others veteran KND members like to watch the CND faces to see how they react.

I was no different in the beginning.

"Cool, can I see it later? I thought you were a Nerd, but never go so far as to get a sword for Role Playing or doing something like Dungeons and Dragons. Maybe you should lay off _Beserk_ , _A song of Ice and Fire_ or _Dunk and Egg_ stories for a while. Ehehehehehe!" She was joking, but I could not help but agree.

"Sure." I was not going to hide anything from Cree now. Plus, this was the last time we be at the KND Artic Base. Might as well make a couple interesting memories.

Cree had a frown and spoke some new Kids Next Door information that surprised me, "Did you hear about Sector Z? The whole team is GONE! People said Father was behind it and we don't know what happen to them. They were team of orphans, but they were the BEST team around Kids Next Door. Nobody could beat them, as long as they were together."

That was surprising. Sector Z was the toughest that the Kids Next Door produce. I could take one or two individual, but when ALL five of Sector Z members fought me? I was done for. Their team work and skills were nothing to laugh at. They were dangerous and acted like machine that work well together.

Rumor has in the Kids Next Door organization, that the whole team of Sector Z falsified their ages. The rumor goes they started training at the Kids Next Door, when they were six years old. They would be eight years old now, but now their missing.

It not easy to take down a Kids Next Door operative with two years of training and experience. Especially, a well-oiled machine like Sector Z team was when fighting Teen Ninjas and Adults.

"What? Did Father kill them? Why are not the Adults looking into Sector Z?! Sure, they were Kids Next Door, but the government worries about kids that go missing just as much as Adults and Teens. Even more sometimes?!" I spoke slightly panicked. I never really consider Kids Next Door members dying. Either being converted, brainwashed, or giving up the Kids Next Door.

'It was harsh reality to consider. Did KND fighting the Teens and Adults go that far? Do they kill each other or make each other disappear?' I think very seriously in my head.

Cree spoke up again stopping the mine thinking process, "Yeah, but something else was weird. Apparently, father adopted five new children. Three boys and two girls. All looking delightful and wearing proper clothing. Father even said that they were rough at the first adoption, but they had to go through some _delightfulization_ before they became his perfect children."

"You don't think Sector Z became these delightful children that Father adopted? It would make sense and maybe Father brain washed them. Father has not been known for killing kids or sending away from adults. Even Father has to stick with laws Adults made." I said and I begin to put together the idea that it was just too perfect.

All this got Cree responding, "Yeah, it could be. That just a hypothesis between us though. Kids Next Door have official put Sector Z missing-in-action. Sector Z will not have replacement any times soon. It really brings the morale down for the KND. You know what else?"

It looks like Cree wanted me to guess, so I just asked in a whisper, "What?"

Cree just whispered back some interesting and disturbing information.

"Those _delightful_ children that Father , cause Abigail friend on this _COOLBUS_ to lose all of his hair. Apparently, Abigail friend Nigel stopped these _delightful_ children from picking on kids, so these _delightful_ children kidnap Nigel. Abigail got to Sector V to get us, but as soon as we found Nigel, all his hair was gone. He the bald kid sitting next Abigail in glasses. He has British accent going on."

I looked over and saw that newly named bald kid, Nigel, was relax. Abigail was talking with Nigel a lot. I turned to Cree and spoke up.

"It looks like the Kids Next Door has kids that are the enemy this time. The future looking dangerous, Cree."

"Yeah, we better watch our backs from now on. We got one year until we have our 'Decommissioning' right, Bates." She whispered this part, probably because Cree does not want her sister hearing about it.

Abigail does not mind losing her memories, but her cool older sister forgetting her memories upsets her a lot. Possible, Abigail questions if it was a good idea to join the Kids Next Door as well.

Still, Abigail as Numbuh 5, is a loyal as they come in the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 5 would take her Decommissioning honorably.

Not that Cree and I would.

Cree told me letters that she sent secretively, she gotten contact with the Teen Ninjas and that Father has taken a interest in her.

Father, better watch out, because if he does anything to Cree? Well, nothing will stop me from getting to Father. Not even if it against the law. Not even if Courage, Muriel and Eustace become sadden if I do the thinkable.

Killing Father, if it came down to that.

I whispered quietly, "My back is good. You just got to watch out to possible crazy Father that will brainwash Kids Next Door best, into becoming his little minions. Father would have something more to worry about than the Kids Next Door. Me, if he does anything to you like he did to Sector Z." As I gave her hand a slight squeeze.

Cree squeezed my hand back and looked a bit scared. Cree shook her head and got a confident look she has back as her cool self as Numbuh 11.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be teen in one year. Father hates kids. He tolerates teens. Plus, what could you do against someone like Father, the most feared adult by all the Kids Next Door and leader of all Adults?"

I don't know and I didn't answer. All I knew was, I probably fight Father one day. Kids Next Door or not. This was about my friend. My best friend. The first girl I had a crush on and still do have a crush on her. I cared for Cree Lincoln deeply, like my Family. Like Courage and Muriel. Even Eustace with his bad grumpy attitude has grown on me.

It was until that day, I realized how different this Summer and year would be.

Teams would come together. Other teams go missing at the beginning, but a new team would rise to the challenge for the Kids Next Door.

I would find out more Kids Next Door secrets. Secrets that would anger me, but I would come to accept about this organization and respect a little.

Finally, this would be Cree and I last year as Kids Next Door operatives. Later? We be wanted enemies by the Kids Next Door, if they ever got their hands on us.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Notes- Look up "Samurai Jack" and type in the words Scotsman Sword. You will get Bates Bagge sword image and the idea.**

 **Yes, I used a weirwood tree from "A song of Ice and Fire" series briefly, but that it. I figure the Scots Clan spirit/Elder was connected with Nature and Mysticism, so I could not help but do Will-O-Wisps and mirage/spirit of weirwood Heart-Tree.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous

 **Author Notes: So I finally introduce the Sector V we know from "Codename: Kids Next Door". Bates Bagge will have some interaction with them in this chapter. You will just read and find out. Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 will interact with Bates Bagge/Numbuh 13 more.**

 **I also plan for Bates/Numbuh 13 to train with his Sword and start to notice his ghost or really his Stand ability.**

 **Again, most of Bates Bagge/Numbuh 13 has abilities from "Jojo Bizarre Adventure" Anime/Manga such as Ripple/Hamon, Stand and Spin. Why those abilities? Sort of reflect on the odd and Supernatural situations that Bates Bagge/Numbuh 13.**

 **Also, I hope you expect some slight Crossovers from other cartoon series such as "Danny Phantom", "Powerpuff Girls", "Samurai Jack" and now "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy". Just certain characters that Bates Bagge/Numbuh 13 will meet, BUT that does not mean it would be the MAIN characters from the Cartoons. Most likely villains or Supernatural in origin that I think would test Bates Bagge, Courage and possible even Cree Lincoln/Numbuh 11 dealing with certain situations.**

 **IMPORTANT Notice- I won't follow all of the "Codename Kids Next Door" and "Courage the Cowardly Dog" episodes. I pick selective episodes.**

 **This chapter, there will be obvious notice that Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 does not get her red Gatsby hat from Cree Lincoln/Numbuh 11. That if you check out "Codename: Kids Next Door" episode "TREATY".**

 **Also, the episode with "MAURICE" from "Codename Kids Next Door" will appear in the NEXT chapter. So the Chicken Pox, along with Numbuh 8A and 8B being exposed to Chicken Poxs won't happen until closer to Bates Bagge and Cree Lincoln Decommissioning. Cree will give the signature red Gatsby hat or Red Hat to Abigail when THAT happens, okay.**

 **I still have to work out how and what ideas.**

Talk- "Hey!"

Thoughts- 'Huh?'

Computer- _(Twit)_

Supernatural, Ghosts, Demonic beings or Others- **"Ooga Booga Booga!"**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **June 6 , 2001. KND Artic Base. Combat Training. Morning.**

"Come on! Isn't there ANYONE who want to fight me! Come fight me, COWARDS!" This is what I heard from the rookie Cadet Next Door member. He was the short blonde kids with bowl shape hair-cut that shadow his eyes. This little Australian still wearing his orange sweat jacket, blue jeans and sneakers. Right now this Australian was standing in a rundown boxing ring that Kids Next Door use for training. Around the little Australian were beaten up CND members and even some Kids Next Door members.

"Oooowww!" "I got a boo-boo!" "I want my mooooommmmyyyyyy!" "I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS-EERGH!-" **BAM**

Yeah, most the kids could not take a hit and the last one seemed to be a dazed concussion speaking weird things with a beat up face.

All these kids have glass jaws.

'It looks like this kid has no rival to push himself and he the most aggressive kid I see that likes to fight, besides Cree and myself sometimes.' I think to myself.

"Hey, Numbuh 13! Could you give that Cadet an idea of what it like to fight REAL Kids Next Door? Maybe even show that even though he can punch and kick, he still has to deal with size difference." I turned my left and saw Numbuh 11 telling egging me on to fight this kid. Still wearing all blue pants and blouse, with her red Gatsby hat, and red/white sneakers. Her hair was still in pig-tails

The size difference was quite easy to see. The blonde Australian cadet was small for kid his age, but I was SUPER size given that toward most adults. I was 12 years old standing at six foot and six inches. The blonde Australian kid look to be about four feet or something. Plus, I must weigh a hundred pounds or more easily over the kid. It does not help that I was athletic and large from all the KND training and Farm work on the Bagge Farm, even if Farm work was storing equipment from other farmers for money or taking care of household chores

"Nah. That type of just too much of a height and weight difference, for a cadet." I told Numbuh 11. I was wearing cloths I was more comfortable with. Grey shirt, blue jeans, brown work gloves, and black work boots.

I hid my sword with my traveler bag back in the barracks. The sword still was covered up in tarp and locked up with 2x4 enhanced lock and recycled chains with cloth wrapped around it.

Most kids avoid me given how big I was and with most kids experience. What experience? Well most kids my size are either bullies or I look more and more like Teenager.

Not a lot people at the KND base new about me besides Sector V asking for aide and Moon Base getting reports on all Adult Villain shipments/supplies.

For a big guy, I was unknown wall-flower. I was known for being the TALLEST and biggest Kids Next Door ever had. Not to mention, I was the odd ball that seemed like a good-kid instead of rebelling against rules at school or at home.

Not my fault Nowhere had not that much Adult or Teen Villains.

Though, I did let Kids Next Door know the weird happenings in Nowhere.

Were-moles. intelligence Animals that can be dangerous or rob you of valuable. Deranged calm people barber with a fixation on cutting hair. Crazy veterinarians shooting dogs into space. Suspicious or incompetent Military officers in Nowhere. And let's not forget some shady business with Corporation giving that I have been taking notice of, testing out samples of products to unaware.

This seems to cause quite a bit of interest from the Kids Next Door Supreme Command. They have been asking me more bizarre and weird cases. Thus, Bates Bagge or Numbuh 12 has been recording bizarre happenings in Nowhere.

Still, the Adult supplies and products have been important for the KND. Especially anything related to Father, Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz and Cuppa Joe products.

"What's the matter, Numbuh 13? Scared to get you, but whooped?" The voice that brought me back to reality was on the right of Numbuh 11 where it was hard for me to see, was Numbuh 5. Still in her blue dress shirt, black shorts, white shoes and her long braided pony-tail. She had smirk and seem cocky.

"Yeah, what the matter carrot top?! Ain't yeah have any GUTS?!" This time the Australian kid taunting me. He even had his hands signaling me the 'bring it on!' gesture.

Well, this kid does need someone to show him his limits? I might as well show him.

I walk up and pulled up the third/top rope so swung my legs over the second two ropes to get pass them.

As I looked at the Australian tough guy, he seemed to be having second thoughts.

"Yo-your not that tough! The bigger they are the harder they fall!" They orange wearing kid said. It seem like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

'Well, the kid was right. If I fall, I leave an impact. Better hope he not under me.' I think before getting my guard up with my arms to guard me and my legs bent standing on the balls of my fee to keep moving.

I remember before Maurice took the number of Numbuh 9, the former Numbuh 9 who was the Combat Specialist that taught Cree and I how to fight. Even though we never spoke to each other directly because the language barrier, Numbuh 9 was consider the best Combat Specialist with an actual Nine Degree Black Belt. All of it was experience and continuous training.

I may not battle Adults or Teens so much, but I train and keep my body active.

 **DING! DING!**

Someone rang the Spar bell and the little Australian came straight at me.

"Raaahhh!" He was screaming and started to punch and kick my legs, if I was not moving or blocking his attacks. He could only reach so far. Sometimes he tried to hit my gut, but my arms guarding my upper body. I basically either dodged, use my knees to block or my hands to slap his fist away from my gut.

The kid could punch and kick. The little Australian had some power behind his small frame and aggression.

The kid jumped back and was looking at me. He was tired and looked surprised that I withstood his attacks.

"Huh, huh, huh! So, you know how to dodge and block, eh? Why don't you show me a attack?! Are you scared or do you only know how to protect yourself?" The kid had guts and was still taunting me.

"Hey, you're the one tired. You're the one who back off. It seems your more scared, than me." I said taunting the kid back. I was actually having fun and I rather let the new Cadet do all the work for me. Easier is always better after all. Plus, I was getting ready to test if he can take hits.

"GAAAH! I'm going to enjoy the sight of you picking you teeth of the FLOOR!" Man, this kid got angry quick. He ran to the ropes, jumped up top of the first rope to create a high jump attack at me. Poor, rookie should have tried to high kick instead of trying to attack with his hands ready to grab me.

Time for this kid to realize that he should not attack someone mid-air, when the person they are attacking ready for them or can see the attack comming.

I moved out the way, but before the kid could touch the ground I grabbed him by the back of his jack.

"Waaa-WAAAH!" The kid started to scream as Spin him around than threw him at the ropes.

"WAAAAAAH-oooff!-WAAAAAH!" The tough Australian screamed as he bounced off the rope and was heading for my right fist as I postured myself to give him punch!

 **BAM! Slam!**

"BUT MOMMY! I don't want to learn on Ballroom dancing!" The kid said as his was dazed as he got up and trying to stay on his feet. I notice he was missing some teeth as he spoke.

"Well, you are still standing. I would be more impressed if you were not taking gibberish, but you got the message. Your not the toughest around. Not yet at least." As I began to walk away I felt some beating the back of my legs, then hitting my butt than my back. It was not hurting me, but it was lacking a sense of direction where kicks and punch's were trying to hit. Sometimes they missed me completely.

"DON'T THINK WE DONE! I'll hit you! All four of you! HIYAH! TAKE THAT!" I heard the tough Australian kid say. I turn around was basically avoiding punch easily or just stand still because his punch's and kick's were everywhere missing me completely.

'I think I gave the kid a concussion? I hope he does not have brain damage. Better get him to stop.' I put my hands on the Australian kids orange jacket shoulders. I had to grab his orange jacket because it seemed that any wait made his legs collapse and I was basically holding the kid by his shoulders to keep him standing up right.

"Ooooooooohhhhhh…..my…..head and teeths hurt….." That made me feel pretty guilty. Here I was the size of a adult with years of KND training and I basically one-punched a Cadet Next Door member into last week!

"Hey kid! Stay awake! I'm taking to the Kids Next Door medical center and they will contact a doctor from a nearby hospital to check out your head. I, uh, might have gave you a concussion…" I said and begin to transition my hands from the Australian kids shoulders to under his armpits. Better grip and the kid did not weigh that much.

"I'll….get you for this! Someone get my blood teethssss! This guy knocked out some my baby teethhhsss! You better be fighting me later! This fight isn't over! I want to fight you so more!" This kid was crazy or stupid. I like that! He got to hope to be a good fighter and seems to never give up.

Though, the kid would talk funny for a while.

"I'll get them Wally! I'm even bringing my Get-Well Rainbow Monkey with us to the Doctor! Don't worry Wally, I'll keep you company. Lalalalala!" I looked at the Asian girl with a green oversized sweater with black spandex pants and tense shoes. Now the Asian girl was literally picking up the Australian or Wally teeth. It looks like I knocked out three teeth.

"I'm so going to get so much toohhhhss Fairy money! I'm going by SOOOOOsssss muchsss icccce cream!" I looked at the Wally mouth and saw two bottom teeth knocked out with one top tooth knocked out. I see nasty bloody nose and a bruising swelling up. His lips were swelling up as well.

Man! Most kids would be crying and quit the Kids Next Door after that hit, but this guy just wants to fight and get some ice cream.

"Man, Bates, you did not need to hit the kid that hard! I knew he seemed to have an ego, but man his face looks painful." I heard Cree call out my name. Of course, she going to regret calling me my name. She got the KND Medics getting the CNDs and KNDs the Wally beat up.

"Yeah, Numbuh 13, you should listen to your GIRL-FRIEND! But, geez, that is nasty bruise and you got one heck of bloody nose, Wally! Your lips are getting very big as well. Man! He gave you quite the punch." Numbuh 5 seemed to enjoy teasing Cree and cringing at Wally face."

"Thanksss, Kuki." "Can I have some your Ice Cream?" "NO WAY! Get your own teeth knocked out!" I heard the trading dialogue that my newly acquaintance of Kuki and Wally talked to each other.

"HE NOT MY BOYFRIEND, ABBEY! That like me implying just because you know Wally name, that he your boyfriend!" I heard Cree said in embarrassment and ready to stomp off. She was trying to explains this away to Abigail.

Still, I couldn't help, but like being referred to as Cree boyfriend sometimes.

"Come on, Numbuh 13! Once your done with Wally, you have to write your paper work of the incident." Cree or Numbuh 11 grumble.

Cree wants to NOT call me by name because of Abigail or Numbuh 5 teasing her and using me as ammo to get prove to Maurice or Numbuh 9 that there something going on with Cree and I.

As much as I wished there was, there is not.

Still, I love hanging out with Cree.

 **June 29, 2001. KND Artic Base. 2x4 Technology Training. Afternoon.**

"Aw Man! I can't believe that they won't let me Pilot any of the Kids Next Door vehicles! Just because I do some creative flying, does not mean they have to suspend me for week flying." I the aviator hat and yellow goggled round bound grumble to me as I checked out some of 2x4 equipment and weapons.

Apparently I was Subbing KND member that was sick instead of working on my own 2x4 Technology today.

Right now the kid grumbling next to me was Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan. A fantastic, but very dangerous up and coming Pilot and 2x4 Expert of the Kids Next Door. Hoagie was friends with Wally and Kuki or there full names Wallabee "Wally" Beetles and Kuki Sanban, the poor and tough kid that I gave a concussion and his female friend that loves Rainbow Monkeys. Turns out I had Medical Training and wanted to be a Medical Specialist along with other training Kuki did throughout the day.

"Yeah, well, your good at flying. The problem is that we usually have recruits as Pilot take it slow or we have to restrain them for being too aggressive. You? Your just a crazy daring pilot. After the KND flight trainers were done vomiting and crying for the Mommies, Daddies or BOTH; they realize you were a good pilot. Still, a lot of other trainee's with you and around you got intimidated or scared of Piloting." I said to Hoagie near the work bench on our respective 2x4 technology.

Hoagie was good, but there always a critic when it comes to Piloting and someone better. I was not the best. I knew that. I just knew basic ideas of Piloting, and not Piloting in a fight.

Sadly, it looks like Hoagie made quite a few people upset to during the training simulation.

Hell! The were supposed to be in a simulator like Video Game for piloting, but no. Hoagie decide to sneak into a Veteran KND training session along with a class of Cadet Next Door members learning importance or how 'cool' it is to fly.

Nobody expected a Cadet Next Door to be behind the wheel of _COOLBUS_ and go on joyride. Hoagie could have gotten away with it, if he did not 'test' out the _COOLBUS_.

Let say that cleaning crew for the _COOLBUS_ that Hoagie driven was full of vomit and some kids still clinging to bus seats in fear, so those Kids Next Door and Cadet Next Door had to go to the Medical Specialist in order to get comfort and try to fly again.

"What are you working on? Shoes or boots? Those look to small for big guy like you and your putting 2x4 jet exhaust at the bottom. Are you making JET SHOES?! Cool!" Now Hoagie seemed to be very impressed.

Yeah, they were Jet Boots or _JETABOOTS_ as I official named my invention. Even got them register by the Kids Next Door and they might be selective KND members. I just got to find someone to use them and test them out. Supreme Command needs these _JETABOOTS_ tested. I kind of hope that someone uses them and maybe even I can fly with _JETABOOTS_ of my own size.

For now, the Supreme Command want me to make a couple pairs of _JETABOOTS_ for some KND personnel to use for the future, if the _JETABOOTS_ turned out successful.

Which, I don't think I can by myself, but I got to try.

"Yeah. Most 2x4 Technology Experts try to pass on some invention. I wanted to pass on these _JETABOOTS_ as my contribution to Kids Next Door. Who knows? Maybe you be a expert and be great inventor to 2x4 Technology, where I only passed off one invention for the Kids Next Door future generation until they are obsolete." I told Hoagie as I screwed in the some Jet Exhaust on the right Boot.

"Cooool! Oh, I'm done with most the 2x4 Weapons! What else I could do?" Hoagie said to me with empty hands and look of excitement.

What?

I was so busy with _JETABOOTS_ that I did not notice Hoagie finish his 2x4 Weapon maintenance and configuration of the weapons.

I had to put my _JETABOOTS_ down check all the 2x4 Weapons. Most trainee's learn to build and maintain 2x4 Technology around them. Right now Hoagie had to deal with quite a bit of 2x4 Weapons.

KND weapons such as _SCAMPP, MUSKET, FRAPPE_ , _LEMONADE, SLUGGUH_ , _TAGG_ , _SPICER_ , _VEGGIE,_ and _ANTI-ADULT Missiles_.

Those basics 2x4 Tech training for the cadets. It usually take the WHOLE Summer of CND training at the KND Artic Base. Now Hoagie just said he finished what takes normal 2x4 Technology trainees three-months in about one month.

"Uuuuhhhh. Listen I will check these out and report Numbuh 24. You think you could help me out with _JETABOOTS_. That way we can test out how you handle 2x4 Technology based on engines. You can fly, but can you repair and maintain them?" I told Hoagie as I checked out the _SLUGGUH_ to see the spring function work as I pulled the trigger.

 **BAM!** I aimed at a wall made of 2x4 scrap metal and it made quite a dent. It seems Hoagie might of knew what he doing, but I'm going to have check out all the 2x4 weapons. 'Oh well. One down and couple more to check out.' I think to myself.

"COOL! Because I notice your wiring WAY off! I was wondering if you knew something I didn't or you knew something I didn't. Can I take it apart and check it out, because I notice quite a few mistakes." Hoagie told me jumping and excited on a new project.

Well, there goes my own personal invention _JETABOOTS_. I guess I got to include Hoagie or whatever his Numbuh will be for this credit for keeping me from making faulty _JETABOOTS_.

I can do 2x4 Vehicles. The _JETABOOTS_ was not a pick-up truck that I could just put together. This required a delicate and smart person to do it.

I'm smart, but not genius. This is what I would come to realize with Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan.

 **July 6, 2001. KND Artic Base. Medical Training. Noon, after Lunch.**

"OOOOOOOooohhhhhhh! Do you have a boo-boo? I can fix it, YYYEEEAAAHHH!" Said the over excited Kukie Sanban as she got a bandage for a cut I got practice with my sword in secrets. Wait. Did say cut? I mean cuts. Cuts on my hands, bits of my torso and my legs. I can proudly say I do not cut my arms.

Though, this comes from a guy using a real weapon that almost cut off my arm or my own privates a couple time. Not even counting when I tried twirling my sword into a slash combo, which almost GUTTED ME!

I must be crazy, but I'm still training even with all those near death accidents.

All I know is that I need to practice more with the Sword, before I can actually practice swinging at objects or Kids Next Door training-robots.

"So, how did you get cut up so much, Numbuh 13? You always come hear to train some Medical Training or your all cut up. Sometimes you got a bruise and gash, but most the times its cuts. Why?" Now it seemed Kuki was become more curious.

"I do intensive training that in most cases hurt my body. It some scraps of sheet metal or wood that cuts me against some KND training-Robots. You do know, I tend to get very rough with them, right?" I said my cover story, but there was truth.

A swordsman, I am not. A fighter to most likely a intimidating brawler with Ripple energy going through me? Yeah, I can do that. Especially with Ripple energy enhancing my body to damage anything that stands against me.

In fact, a lot of 2x4 Experts get frustrated with me for breaking the 2x4 Technology training-robots. It hard making robots and I do help out, but most of the 2x4 Technology Experts we have are afraid of me because of my size or the fact I basically made 2x4 Robots into trash or useless junk.

"Yeah, I remember. I'm glad Walley okay. After Walley fought you, I thought he would never fight again. Now, Walley ask a lot of sparing practice and help in training. Well, Walley and Numbuh 5 older sister. Ehehehehehe!" Kukie giggled as she put Band-Aids on my cuts. I had a quite a bit, but I was now nervous about Kuki giggling.

Kuki Sanban was social and a bit of gossip. Kuki was very happy and energetic young girl. Most girls were tough and scary, very kind and cute or some level cool. Sort of like stereotypes I began to notice as a social norm for the Kids Next Door.

"Sooooooo, do you like-LIKE Numbuh 11? Huh! Do yeah! DO YEAH!" Kuki said all excited with her hands together and jumping up an down.

I hated the idea of someone possible knowing my feelings about Numbuh 11 or Cree Lincoln. Anyone who sticks around me would notice, but Numbuh 11/Cree.

I never hanged out with a lot of Kids Next Door members besides Numbuh 9 and Numbuh 274, but they were leaders and in ways my superiors. We don't hang out. Numbuh 8A and 8B? They were not exactly friends, but allies.

Now, near the last year of the Kids Next Door as Numbuh 13, I have been making suprising connections or friends. I became friends with Hoagie, Walley, Kuki, and I was getting to know Abigail or Numbuh 5 more. That not also counting the training I do with Abigail bald friend, but I have to admit the bald boy seemed likeable if not to nervous or had a serious side to him.

It looks like Kukie either knows something or just her gossip from Abigail/Numbuh 5 to hurt Cree/Numbuh 11 chances of dating Maurice/Numbuh 9.

I just smirked back and replied to Kuki, "I will tell on one condition."

"OOOOooooohhhhhhhh!Okay, okay! What is the condition, Numbuh 13!?" Kukie seemed so happy with bright smile and her eyes were on me waiting for an answer.

"Tell me you don't have a crush on Walley. Look me in the eye and swear on the cuteness of Rainbow Monkey around the World, that you don't have a crush on Walley?" It was a way to stop Kuki from asking questions and also to find out how Kuki would react.

After I punched Walley lights out and Walley went to nearby hospital to check out his concussion, Kuki was with him the whole time. Even the weeks following after Walley was taken care of. Whenever there was Ice Cream or a new Rainboy Monkey or something that captures a young girls interest, Kuki would treat it as second importance and her attention was on Walley.

Now, this would be something I could be jumping to conclusions. Still, I noticed Walley being a lot more aggressive around boys that looked at Kuki as a cute girl that they wanted to date. I think most kids are young to date, but once there ten years I think it cute. Anyway, Walley would intimidate them and scare them off, with Kuki looking confused.

Now, I just wanted to know if Kuki had any feelings. Low and behold, I got my answer!

Kuki looked very nervous, she had blush on her cheeks and quickly turned around so I could not see her express. Kuki did not have the nerve to respond and that reaction gave me all the info I needed.

'Ha! I knew it! It kind of romantic when you think about. I know Kuki has a crush on Walley and I got a feeling Walley does have a crush on Kuki. Still, now I made the poor girl shy and scared. Plus, I need some Band-Aids. We are half way done and I need to heal myself with some Ripple. Stupid sword, with it interesting ability slow down Ripple healing techniques!' I thought to myself in a minute of silence between Kuki and I.

I spoke up, "It okay. I think you have a better chance with Walley than I do with Cree. Cree lives a couple states away from me. Sure, we email and talk to each other daily, but long distance relationships don't work out. Do you or Walley live close to each other?"

"Y-yeah!" Kuki spoke up and turned around as she handed band-aides to me. She was blushing still and would not look me in the eye.

"You and Walley relationship could work, if you decide to tell each other feelings. I know. Walley stubborn and shy, but so are you in a way." I said to Kuki as she passed me another band-aide. A couple more cuts to go and I'm done.

"H-how do you know? Did Walley tell you?" She asked curious and there would be a problem.

"Well, no…. I have not asked him, but I just confirmed you crush on Walley?" I told Kuki and that did not make her happy.

"Well! I don't feel like telling him, just like you don't feel like telling Cree!" **Sniff!** Poor girl look like she was sad and confused about her feelings. I must of sounded like a jerk for finding out her crush on Walley.

"Your right, Kuki. Truth be told, I'm a coward for not telling Cree my feelings. In fact, you and me are similar. We are both scared of ruining our friendship with our crushes. Still, I can root for you Kuki. Unless I magical move to Sector V, then I don't see Cree and I have much of relationship besides friendship…" There was a trace of sadness in my voice. A longing that I wanted to tell Cree that I want to be more than friends.

Cree Lincoln. Numbuh 11. My best friend and someone who I would protect so much outside of Muriel, Courage and Eustace. Probably the only good reason why I have not gone rogue by the Kids Next Door and decide to leave. Cree made every moment of my life happy. That what it felt like to me. Not to mention the sad and scary moments Cree and I had together.

Kuki and I just stayed silent as she passed the last band-aide as I put it on where the cut of my blue jeans were.

I spoke up, "It sort of nice to know that I'm not the only hopeless person scared to tell someone who my friend, that I have crush on them. Right, Kuki?" I asked her, wondering if I ruined Kuki and I friendship.

She was silent and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her long green sweater. Kuki looked up and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not the only one" Kuki said.

When I look back at that, I realize Kuki and I had a similar bond. Something of a secret that would between Kuki and I, that would make our friendship special.

That and I give her most my sweets and Ice Cream when Cree/Numbuh 11 was not around.

 **July 15, 2001. Midnight at KND Artic Base. Fierce Combat Training Area, empty.**

"48, 49, 50…"

I was practicing making swings with my large sword. The sword was heavy, but great for training my arms. I got into a solid stance that I practice swing a my sword up and down.

It was basically empty in the training area. Mostly lights to light the room, which I turned on. Just me, my sword and random training equipment around the area for me to use when I felt like it.

I would swing a hundred times up and down, then side to side like I was cutting down a tree, and finally practice swing my sword in other angles. All had to be done a hundred times.

After that, I would start to practice swing a thick pieces of wood. Without enhancing my sword with Ripple energy ,the blade was sharp and cut though wood like butter.

If everything goes as plan, in a few months I would practice swinging a Ripple enhanced mystical sword in any scrap metal I would find. Hell! Maybe cut through good metal and possible other steel!

Still, after I was done practice for about two hours, I would clean the sword for thirty to forty minutes with proper wet stone and oil that I researched on the Internet thanks to Computer.

If you are going to own a sword, take care of the sword is all I could tell people. If not? Don't expect it to cut into you easy, when it rusted over or has chips parts on it.

I stopped swinging and set the blade end down to the floor. As I did that, I notice unique and possible Celtic runes being written on it in light blue.

This sword needs sheath. I got figure that out later. Maybe ask computer, get the supplies and have Muriel sow the sheath for my sword. I could tell her it would be dangerous if the sword does not have a sheath and I know Muriel is a genius when it comes to handcrafted sowing.

Maybe Muriel could teach me sowing when I get back. We need some bonding moments. Huh? Maybe I could do Home Economics with Muriel and talk with the Social Workers for Muriel to be my teacher.

Back to the sword.

The sword was heavy, but it helped strengthen my body. I felt sore in places that I didn't know about, but was a good work out.

It was magical enough, that if I wielded the sword properly it would cut anything. Even with Ripple energy enhancing the magic sword.

The sword was crossed between a Claymore and a Greatsword. The Sword was easily six feet or one-point eight meters long. Possible little more. I was Six foot and Five Inches, I stopped growing for a bit. I just knew that I had a couple more inches to grow and I could possible hit seven feet tall. It just depends how puberty will go for me.

Maybe I should call it a Celtic Sword, because Computer told me the Runes in origin were Ancient and mysterious Celtic language.

" **Very impressive, Numbuh 13. I have to admit, I did not think you showed an interest in Swordsmenship that much. Also, is that a real sword or is that fake? Nice trick with runes glowing. Is there a switch on the hilt"** Someone randomly said with some voice distorting device, in a joking and in manner that felt like this someone knew more about me than they let on.

I don't know who it was, but I was panicking! No one, but Cree sometimes checks on me late at night. Whoever this person was, was not my friend! This person was hiding from me in the shadows, intercoms or whatever. They also had a voice change distorting device of some kind. The voice was robotic and I could not tell if it was girl or boy addressing me.

All I did was pick up my sword and ready to take a swing at whoever comes at me like threat. Anything! I didn't realize that I would kill someone or scare them off. I just wanted them to leave me ALONE!

" **Now, there no need to swing that sword at me. I'm on the Intercom. Don't worry. I made sure your location was isolated and nobody else can here you in Fierce Combat Training Area. I have cameras working as well. It just you and I. Now, put that sword down and just listen."** The robotic voiced said and I could do nothing, but slowly let my sword down and yet keep the sword in my hands to be ready to fight.

" **Good. You see, I know Numbuh 11 and your allegiance is not fully with the Kids Next Door. Those of us in Supreme Command of the secretive Higher Ups, decide to give you a choice."** The mysterious voice said.

I did not know if the voice could hear me or if there was microphone bugged in the training room. I just decide to speak up.

"Yeah? Why me? Why not Numbuh 11? She more useful than I could be. You could have her with this deal, instead of me." That was true and I know that Cree could betray me, but I don't like the idea of me betraying her in anyway.

Strangely enough, I would be hurt. I just couldn't hate Cree Lincoln. No matter what.

" **Besides the fact that Numbuh 11 has had contact with Father and Teenagers, you seem to not be seeking out Kids Next Door enemies. Still, you don't seem to have had any contacts with Kids Next Door enemies. Do you plan to be Decommissioned or do you plan to fight the Kids Next Door as enemy?"** Even with the robotic voice, I could tell that whoever it was speaking to me was curious. Fishing for information from my feelings towards the KND.

Might as well see where this conversation going. I already feel like my training with my sword was spoiled by this surprise. I only practice Seven days a week. Weekdays for three hours and weekends were hour and half.

I spoke up, "Not that it is your business, but I somehow get the feeling this is hush-hush type of conversation. If it was up to me? Neither. I just want to keep my memories and hope that kids can have a good life. As long as kids get the basics to survive and have fun living the lives they want, then I'm fine. Still, that won't stop me from knocking out Kids Next Door operatives trying to erase my memory."

" **So, you don't hate the Kids Next Door? You just want to keep your memories and live in peace with Kids.** " The robotic voiced asked me.

"Yeah, to sum all this up." My hands were on my sword, but I know I was feeling more and more relaxed. Still, I had to keep my guard up. Can't get soft in this situation.

" **Numbuh 13, you have been interesting source of intelligence. Not only do you let the Kids Next Door know of Adult Villains supplies and resources, you supply us with the ONLY information in Nowhere, Kansas. Yes. There has not been KND operative from Nowhere or your area. We tried. Sometimes they lasted year or two, but they would disappear. Not do to Adult Villains, but because of strange… Supernatural or Dangerous areas around it."** The voice seem to be admit a strange confession. I did not know I was the ONLY KND operative from Nowhere, Kansas. That could not be right.

"Seriously? Through all recorded KND history, no-one from Nowhere lasted that long as Kids Next Door operative?" I could not help but voice this out loud.

" **Yes. Call it what you will. We got past reports of intelligent and dangerous animals. Crazy and possible killer Adults. Criminals. Shadow Corporation experimenting on Humans. Strange Supernatural entities we could not identify. These events have left the Kids Next Door with blind spot. We have been monitoring you since the beginning of your Cadets Next Door training. We were apprehensive, given your questionable loyalties. Still, we have opportunity we can't waste."** Now it seemed like the robotic voice was just trying to capture my interests.

It seems like I was not the only KND operative in Nowhere that was NOT blind to dangers, mysteries and bizarre things that happened in this quite town in Kansas.

"What opportunity is that? I'm not spying on Cree Lincoln. Even if she starts to be enemies of the Kids Next Door. That her business. I accept that, but I'm not going to stop her. Still, I won't allow her to become some typical Teenager that hates Kids. She better than that and has good reason. You guys erase Kids Next Door members memories when they turn Thirteen years old. Some the best memories are of the KND. I can't help, but sympathize" That was it. My resolve on the whole matter.

My true honest feelings. I would not let Cree forget the KND, even if I had to be a reminder to her. I also knew Cree Lincoln was better than the usual Teen hating Ninja. Even if Cree was Teen Ninja I would support and remind her that she not just teen. She Cree Lincoln.

The robotic voice did not speak up and I thought I was alone, until the voice spoke on the intercom, **"Your loyalty to Cree is admiring, even if it based on strong emotion. Still, we don't need you to spy on Cree Lincoln. We have another candidate to spy on Teen Ninjas. No. We want you to escape the Kids Next Door with Cree Lincoln. We want you continuous information on Adult Villains supplies and resources. We want to know the dangers and strange things that happen in Nowhere and how that could be a danger to the Kids Next Door. If you do agree, then you will be consider a Teen Next Door and possible a Adult Next Door member. What do you think? Would you accept such terms."**

That was a shock! So you could be apart of the Kids Next Door, while being Teen or Adult!

I felt angry rage at this.

Cree could have been a Teens or Adult Next Door member! She deserved it! Here I am getting a offer only because I live in a area where dangerous and supernatural things might kill you!

I stopped and thought for a moment, which stopped my anger from rising.

Nowhere was dangerous. For a small town in Kansas, weird and dangerous things happen. I'm not trying to be hero. I'm trying to survive. I'm hoping that Muriel, Courage and even Eustace can survive. Ever since I could remember, I knew Nowhere was inheritly dangerous and that some point I would face it. I thought they were foolish thoughts, but when Orphanage is robbed of finances by talking duck and a intelligent Cat tries to fee you to exotic big spiders. You realize that your not crazy.

Let not forget the blue skin and red eye fish demon woman that eats men. Nor could I forget that Crazy Veterinarian that launched Courage parents into space.

Someone, had to stop them. Kid, Teen or Adult. It did not matter. People had to know.

Sadly, most the adults or authority figures seem oblivious to the danger. Even tourist seem to forget or just avoid Nowhere like the plague, without telling anyone what happens.

The Kids Next Door might be the ONLY people I could ever warn about this.

"I'm only considering this, because I do realize the danger and bizarre things that happen in Nowhere. Still, if I find out your candidate does anything to hurt Cree or even cause her to forget her time in the Kids Next Door, then that person will be facing me." I said this in most serious voice I could.

I looked around at a Wing Chun, Wooden Dummy post that most advance KND Fierce Operatives practice with. It was old and used over the years, so I decide to take my anger out on it the poor Wooden Dummy Post.

I charged and roar at it.

"RAAAGGH!" _**SLASH!**_

My sword cut through it like butter and I used a lot my strength in it. Most people can't cut through thick chunks of wood. Some swordsmen said Tameshigiri Mats that most people who practice with Katana's or Bamboo or a find a butchered Pig to cut through. To simulate cutting into humans and the difficult of such actions.

I don't know if it was the sword or my strength, but that Wooden Dummy was cut in half, cleanly.

Silence passed and the voiced said it final words to me, **"Understood. Expect to be monitored. If you attempt to spill information of the TND or AND, then expect a shadow group of our operatives to abduct you and Decommission you. If all goes well this year, you will be among the Teen Next Door ranks. As for Cree Lincoln, she will keep her memories if she can fight normal Kids Next Door operatives. She good. As for are candidate, you should not worry. Just know if you attack or expose our operative, you will be bearing the responsibilities and most likely you will face Decommissioning."**

I waited. I waited for minutes. Minutes went on longer and it turned into hour.

I head to bed with a my secret sword practice ruined and known by a third party of secretive branch of the Kids Next Door connected with Teens and Adult Next Door members.

I never realized how terrify that is, but also how much resolve I had to train and whatever I had to face in the future.

 **July 25, 2001**. **KND Artic Base. Cafeteria. Lunch Time.**

Today, I was eating lunch with not only Cree or Numbuh 11. We had Numbuh 5 and the same kids on the _COOLBUS_ with us.

That was okay with me. I knew most of them, except for Nigel the bald kid. I have not meant or talked with him a lot at all.

It looks like I would find out more.

"Hey are you going to eat that, Walley?"

"Yes, keep your hand off my chicken nuggets, Hoagie! I need to eat too!"

"Ooohh, I love eating my cheese burger! I can't wait to finish it eat my ice cream! Right, Lunchtime Rainbow Monkey?"

"I'm really struggling Numbuh 5. I don't know if I will graduate? Now I got to face Numbuh 274 going to be at my Entrance Exam or so I heard. What am I going to do?"

"Look, you need to chill Nigel. Numbuh 5 got you covered, okay"

Cree and I were not talking we were eat our respective lunch in silence and watching as Numbuh 5 talked with her respect Cadet Next door members.

Numbuh 5 was nine years old and the rest of the kids were around eight years old.

"Can you believe these guys will be crowding the Tree House in Sector V? Man! There not going to be a lot of elbow room. Sometimes I wish I had simple reconnaissance and information gathering like you, Numbuh 13. At least all you have is Courage, Muriel and Eustace around and you have plenty of space. I could come hang out with you when the Tree House it's crowded." Cree said calling out my Numbuh as she finished her sandwich and ate her candy.

Most likely Cree would be going after my candy. It looks like gum or sour drops. Who cares? I let her find out and not like she hates any candy.

"At least, you have people to hang out with Numbuh 11. Plus, just be careful when you get to Kansas when you talk with the local of Nowhere, okay Numbuh 11." I replied and kind of wanted Numbuh 11 to hang out at my base.

Was I trying to impress her now or maybe it because I never it had been Numbuh 11 Tree House and she has not check out my base.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Crazy smart animals, dangerous psychotic adults, and creepy things; all that. Are you nervous about showing me around your base or is your crazy hair cutting Cousin Fred back?" Cree said before getting back to eating her candy. She was almost was done and was eyeing my candy on my tray.

Before I could speak back, Numbuh 5 called out to me.

"Numbuh 13, can you please tell Nigel not to worry about his Entrance Exam and start thinking about what his Numbuh should be. If the kid was not bald now, then he be losing his hair." As soon as Numbuh 5 said that, there was flash of guilt in her eyes.

I guess she remember how she could not save Nigel hair.

I looked at Nigel and he was looking at me. I could tell the boy was nervous. From what I heard about Nigel, he shouldn't be. Nothing about Nigel really come up or so Cree/Numbuh 11 tells me around whatever gossip she around.

"Look, Nigel right? Don't worry so much. You got keep your cool and have confidence. I have not seen you fight or your leadership skills, but the key to it all is confidence and keeping your cool. You know what your capable of. Just follow through and you should be able to do anything. Okay."

Nigel was wearing a white shirt and seemed to be wearing regular glasses. He looked at me for bit with blank face and smiled.

"Plus, Numbuh 5 does have your back. I had Numbuh 11. Trust me, I was not that super confident either. I just did what I could and that all I need to do. I'm a big guy, but that did not matter. You could be smarter, smaller, tougher, friendly or cunning. Kids can do anything, if they put their mind and focus to it." I said.

It seemed like the whole table got quite and everyone was looking at each other. It seemed like my words got them think.

"Geez, Numbuh 13. Where did that wisdom come from? Are you planning to be preacher or something. Ehehehehe! Now where that- WHAT!" Numbuh 11 was talking and ribbing me, before she turned startled.

This sort of surprised most the people at the table. Hell! It happened in front of me or something, because I had something that was missing!

"Abigail! Did you eat Numbuh 13 candy?! He saving that for me!" Wow, it looked like Numbuh 13 was looking forward to that candy.

"Now, now. It not my fault if you were slow, sis! Ehehehehe!" It seemed that Numbuh 5 was the culprit. To add insult to injury, Numbuh 5 ate the last bit right in front of Numbuh 11.

'When did she get her hands on my tray? She across the table on the opposite side to me!' I thought, as we did sit around a round table.

Numbuh 5 was across me. Last time I look at my tray on the table, my candy was there. The question was, when did Numbuh 5 snatch my candy? Was it during her talks with Nigel? Did I not have to begin with?

I looked at my tray and what I thought was candy was just colored rocks or something. Maybe even regular marbles and NOT the KND brand of _MARBLE_.

"You get back her, girl! I wanted that Candy!"

"Sorry I stole your boyfriend candy, ehehehehe!"

"He NOT my Boyfriend! Get back here!"

Before I knew it, Abigail and Cree were actually running around. Cree chasing Abigail, while Abigail was laughing.

I just head straight to the trash can, before notice a TV and some form of interesting News. Adult News is rare, unless it concern Kids in somehow shape or form for the Kids Next Door.

This had something to do with Townsville and this Reporter telling a interesting piece of news.

"Townsville recently experience a dangerous threat of Intelligent Apes, that seemed to been enhanced by Professor Utonium own invention Chemical X. Professor Utonium was previously arrested after creating three little girls, about five years old in appearance, with Freaky and Dangerous powers that destroyed most of Townsville. Now, it seemed that said girls have saved the day by a dangerous ape leader of this bizarre and unorganized Intelligent Apes, an ape himself. The leader called Mojo Jojo, but unlike the rest the Apes that reverted back to normal with Antidote X. Mojo Jojo absorbed so much Chemical X that he caused permanent changes, allowing Mojo Jojo to keep his super intelligence. Mojo Jojo is now in Townsville Prison, facing long term prison sentence." Said a female reporter. Nothing really special stuck out about me to think this reporter was special, but the information she just said.

There also seemed to be a ruined City, which I assume was Townsville, with a rainbow flying around it. The rainbow look to be Pink, Green and Blue. The strange thing was this rainbow was not a rainbow. More like jet stream.

The TV zoomed in to show three girls flying in the air and fixing Townsville. They could fly, have super strength, speed, incredible tough, and could shoot LAZER from their eyes!

That was weird! Superpowered little girls? How strong and dangerous are they? There a super Intelligent Ape?! One ape that Criminal and could be dangerous in the future!?

'What is this? It _Superman_ and _Planet of the Apes_ clashing with each other!' I thought to myself and listen to the rest of the News on Townsville.

"Now these little girls, formerly thought of as monsters, go from zero to hero. I guess Townsville have there own brand of heroes. Thank you, Powerpuff Girls! You saved the day and possible the world." The female reporter said with a bright smile and then news went on to report something else.

I just stood there frozen at the news, until a voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Hey, lummox! Can you change the channel and get out the way! We want to turn on a Rainbow Monkey episode! What? You scared that girls can now overpower BOYS, Numbuh 13?" An angry, female Scottish accent spoke out.

I turn around to see Numbuh 86 in her green sweater and orange skirt. There seemed to be blond girl with Numbuh 86. This blonde girl was wearing an interesting orange sweater that resembled tiger strips, blue shirt collar, blue pants and it seemed she was wearing a bizarre sandals with socks that she was wearing.

"Hey, Numbuh 13! You there or did you just become more Stupider or something!?" Numbuh 86 said.

"Sorry, I was just surprised at the idea of Superheroes and Super Intelligent Apes. You need me to change the channel? Don't you have the remote?" I responded and still getting used to the idea of what just happened was reality.

The TV was placed high on the Wall for kids to watch. It was medium size TV that looked like it been fixed up by 2x4 Technology trainees or Experts.

"Some stupid boy broke the remote! 2x4 Specialist said it would be ready by the end of the day, but there a Rainbow Monkey special that Racheal wants to watch! Some stupid boy probably put it up that high and did not think anyone would reach it! Were kids! How come the TV so bloody high up!" Numbuh 86 said in her fiery Scottish accent.

The blonde girl, Racheal, blushed. It must be that she did not want other people to know she likes Rainbow Monkeys.

'Some show their love for whatever they are interested and others hide it.' I thought as I easily change the channel and found the Rainbow Monkey program.

As I move to leave, I heard the blonde girl Racheal mumble "Thanks." And I just replied saying "Your welcome."

Numbuh 86 just seemed madder and yelled out, "What? No thanks to me? I'm the one the told you, you big idiot!"

Now that was sort of interesting that Numbuh 86 wanted me to say thanks to her, but I just moved on. The more Numbuh 86 and I talked, the most likely chances will argue.

"Hey, Numbuh 13! After your 2x4 Training, will you help me with Medical Training with Hamsters?! Ehehehehe!" I saw Kuki heading to me and asking her question.

I just smiled and said, "Sure, Kukie. I love to help."

You can't say know to that happy, smiling face. Kuki a good kid, after all. Even if she can't read the situation and seems to everything a fun and games.

 **August 14, 2001. Combat Training Area. Entrance Exam for Nigel Uno. Morning.**

Today, I did not go to Combat Training. I decide to support someone on the sidelines today, with Numbuh 11, 5, 8A and 8B.

This was it. Nigel physical training exam to prove he is Kids Next Door material.

Apparently, Nigel had trouble with the written exam. He does not struggle with physical training.

As Nigel takes down a simulate drone of Father older model robots with Flaming Chainsaws, Nigel stands up holding two _SCAMPP_ models. They were not the same. No _SCAMPP_ built the same, but they fire the same lasers.

I was on the rail with Numbuh 11, Numbuh 5, along with Numbuh 8A and 8B.

Numbuh 8A and 8B were going to be Decommission around January 1st, 2002. "As long as we have each other, were good. Plus, we want to see the new possible members for Sector V." They said. For twins and kids, they were surprisingly mature at times. I guess it goes with comfort that as twins, they would do everything together.

"I told you he was good." Numbuh 5 said.

"When, your right. Your right." Numbuh 11 said, still wearing her trade mark red hat.

Numbuh 8A and 8B could only nod and smile.

"Nigel had nothing to worry about." I said, not leaning against the railing and had my arms crossed. I was wearing farm blue overalls with grey shirt. I had my brown gloves and black work boots on.

"Hmph. I will be the judge of that" A voice called out and I turned to see Numbuh 274 in his KND uniform. His arms were crossed and look very closely at Nigel Uno.

I don't know what was said between Nigel and Numbuh 274. There was a quick spar and it seemed that Nigel last against Numbuh 274, but Numbuh 274 beat Nigel with a shoe-tying-trick of some kind.

At the end of it all, both Nigel and Numbuh 274 shook hands while some KND operative took a picture of that moment.

 **August 31, 2001. KND Artic Base. Early Morning.**

Time came and went, yet some things never change.

I woke up early and was alone in the Cafeteria waiting for Breakfast to open up, while until most new and veteran Kids Next Door members getting ready to head home on their respective _COOLBUS's_.

Now I'm kind of wondering if Cree will appear again. This might be the year she won't wake up and sleep in. Sure, Cree wakes up early, but she does not need to.

To me, it almost like a normal habit. Even when I practice late at night with my Sword Training.

My respective travel bag and sword wrapped in cloth and chained with the 2x4 lock. My stuff was set on the ground, close together. That way I don't lose them.

I was sitting at one the round tables and I was sitting on one the chairs that I took from the top of the table.

I'm starting to feel tired nowadays. That sign of getting old, I guess. I just can't figure out why I'm waking up so early still.

Still, I was thirsting to improve myself. Either with my abilities or sword training.

My thoughts were not on that thought. It was about the news of Sector V.

Sector V had a whole new group of kids to replace Numbuh 9, 8A, 8B, and 11 when their Decommissioning. In fact, Numbuh 8A and 8B would be showing the ropes of the Sector V along with Maurice and Cree. Show them the inns and out of the Tree House. Maybe even talk among the new KND members on who will have the Tree House headquarters once they are gone.

Sure, Numbuh 5 there, but it sort of like the veterans want to hang out with new KND members to feel that last moments of being a kid.

Maurice would not be Decommissioned, until two years. Numbuh 8A and 8B, there time was close, than Cree and I, counting down the months.

The new KND members of Sector V? Numbuh 1 was Nigel Uno, Numbuh 2 was Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan, Numbuh 3 was Kuki Sanban, and Numbuh 4 was Walabee "Wally" Beetles was Numbuh 4.

Abigail Lincoln really connected with these group of Kids, so they become close friends in all this.

They all lived in the same neighborhood and lived close together. Sounds like a great group of childhood friends will form. Creating wonderful memories of the KND and possible when they teenagers, hopefully.

"So, it looks like the tradition last, right Bates?" A voice calls out, breaking me from my thoughts.

Cree Lincoln did come. She had her usual cloths and red hat. Her bags were with her.

She grabbed one the chairs near the table I was sitting and sat down.

"So, you want your hair braided, for old time sake." Cree said as she sat down with smile.

I just got up and sit down on the floor as Cree braided my chair.

"Man, you are still growing tall. How tall are you now?" Cree asked as she got to work on my hair. Taking it nice and slow on braiding my hair, enjoying our last moments of have like this as Kids Next Door members.

"About Six feet and eight inches. I still have room to grow. You yourself gotten tall as well." I responded.

"Yeah, I'm growing. Just not like you." She said messing with my hair.

Silence passed between us, before Cree spoke up.

"Do you think I should give Abigail my hat? I think she would look cooler than me, but with our last year and Decommissioning getting closer. Maybe I could give it to her to remember who I was, as Numbuh 11, and not the Teen Ninja she hates." Cree said in soft voice and seemed to be filled with emotion.

I spoke softly, "She love that Cree. She won't hate you too much. All you have to do is wait out a few years and you guys will be close again. O-kay?" My voice cracked slightly. It was deeper and it was weird.

Puberty is hitting us. You voice cracking just part of the time.

I also notice certain areas that Cree was growing, but I tend make sure Cree never notice I check her out 'that' way. She looking more beautiful than pretty every day.

"Hehehehehe. Your voice still cracking and changing, huh? I wonder how you will sound when it stops." Cree spoke up.

I just shrugged as Cree got to work on my hair.

Silence fall again. It was comfortable and slow. Like a moment you wanted to last forever.

Cree spoke up again, "Do you think Sector V, new KND operatives, will be okay? Numbuh 8A and 8B will spend as much time as they can, but most likely Abigail will show the ropes. Maurice is moving a bit farther from the Sector V, but still live close enough to go to school. Supreme Command wants Maurice to spy on Teens, given that Maurice skipped a few grades and is close Middle Schoolers as a freshmen. They want to understand how Teen Ninjas operate, while Maurice looks into where Teen Ninjas store their Chicken Pox." Cree sounded a bit worried and happy.

She was happy that Maurice was smart enough to skip one grade and be at McClintock Middle School as a Seventh grader the beginning this Fall when school starts, so both Cree and Maurice will spend even MORE time together. Cree was twelve years old and Maurice eleven years old.

That made me unease, but what could I do. I don't live close to Cree and I don't want to ruin the friendship we have.

I spoke out loud wanting to escape the idea of Maurice and Cree getting closer, "They will do fine. They are a great group of kids with strength and weakness's that cover all there base. We should be worry about them when we turn thirteen years. Right?"

I told Cree this as well to comfort her about the future of Sector V without her and living her sister behind with KND to back her up.

Cree just hummed in approval.

Cree was confidence and made her plans for the future after the Kids Next Door, at least that what she said and the mysterious voice told me.

Cree already told me on the _Coolbus_ , but now someone else knows about Cree plans with Teen Ninjas and connection with Father.

The mysterious voice on the intercom that spied on me through cameras of KND Artic Base!

I tried not to think about.

I'm being scouted, for either convenience in information gathering and unique opportunity to be inside boy or man in Nowhere, Kansas. That I get to keep my memories, while Cree has to become something her little sister will hate.

It the price we pay for our memories.

The idea of being part of the Teens Next Door was tempting, but I don't know if I will get in. I was loyal to Cree. I made my point, if the mysterious voice or person was watching through the cameras. I still trained at night with my Sword and added the Training Mask to control my breathing, but I could not shape the feeling I was being watched.

Hell! I felt like I was watched now. Someone or anyone could be watching on the Kids Next Door cameras.

I wanted to tell Cree, but I did not want her to worry. This is a dangerous thing. I never kept secrets from Cree. Cree knew I was adopted, my weird powers, and I even had a sword that I brought.

Now it seems I don't know what to do. Cree is already been found out by whoever they are, creating connections with the Teen Ninjas and supposedly connections with Father.

Someone was going to spy on Cree. All the Kids Next Door organization wanted from me was to watch out for Adult Villain supply lines and send them information on Dangerous bizarre things that happen in Nowhere. Possible even have me study bizarre or supernatural things around the world.

I would think they lose interest, but I got _note_ in the wrapped cloth, chains and 2x4 Lock last night when I was training with my Sword.

This only confirmed my suspicion. That voice was not a one time meeting. No. I was being spied on.

Only Cree and this mysterious person on intercoms knew I had a sword.

The note read-

 _ **We are watching you. Don't speak of anything of the TND or AND to Cree Lincoln. Our agents are watching Cree Lincoln very closely If you do, prepared to be Decommissioned immediately. We want you as asset, but we can easily cut our losses. Not even your weird powers or sword will stop us. Destroy this message and don't speak a word of this to anyone. Especially, Cree. If you tell Cree or anyone, we will Decommission Cree Lincoln first before you.- TND**_

I don't know why, but I teared up all the pieces in to fine bits and threw in the trash can.

If it a joke or bluff, it very nerve wrecking and sort prove something. The TND want me. They have not spoken to me, but they left a note where I easily find after I put my sword away.

"Hey, you okay? You look like your sweating. Your not sick or something, are yeah?" Cree asked concerned as she finished my hair and put a hand on my forehead. She wiped the sweat off my head on her pants.

I stare up and Cree looks down at my eyes.

I simply lied and said, "I'm fine. I just a little tired or maybe I am catching cold."

Cree stared at me, before I looked straight ahead. Silence passed, then Cree just put her hands on the top of my newly braided hair and set her hair down.

"I'm with you Cree. No matter what. Always expect my support. Even if our future gets more dangerous and dramatic. Even if I have to fight Sector V and your little sister." I spoke up softly.

"I know, Bates. I know." She said softly with her head rest on her hands and her hands on top of my head.

We sat there like that comfortably. I reflected on the new Sector V.

Nigel or Numbuh 1, had a great makings of Leader and was set by Supreme Command when Cre or Numbuh 11 Decommissioned to be the leader of Sector V. His team were his friends, which worked well together. Nigel kind had this indomitable will that won't stop him at anything, no matter what. For the Kids Next Door and possible for his Team, he will do anything. He even got a new Sunglasses to replace his reading glasses. The sunglasses somehow doubled as reading glasses. I don't know how.

Hoagie or Numbuh 2, was a genius with 2x4 and Piloting. He already came up with inventions to fight a new serious enemy, the Common Cold. Numbuh 2 2x4 Weapons such as _BAJOOKA_ and _MENTHOLATUH_. I had to give Hoagie all the credit for the _JETABOOTS_ , because while I came up with the idea it was Hoagie who made it reality. Hoagie even made 2x4 Vehicles likes _MOSQUITTOH_ and _DART_. From what Hoagie showed me, his passion was in 2x4 vehicles and flying.

Kuki or Numbuh 3, was very smart to specialize in three fields. She specialized in Hamester Care, Medical, and Diversity Tactics. Kuki was always a sweet ball of sun shine. It was pleasure to be known as friend by Kukie. Of course, Wally didn't like that I spent so much time with Kukie. Poor Wally. He making it obvious to me that he likes Kukie a lot, but Kukie does not notice when Wally acts weird and aggressive with lame excuses I'm rooting for Kukie and Wally to be couple in the future.

Wally or Numbuh 4, was Combat Expert and Heavy Weapon Specialist. In fact, I think Wally the toughest kid I know. He kept asking for spars against me. Wally never could resist sparring with me, if Cree or even surprising Numbuh 274 sometimes. Hell! Wally always wanted to spar with me and learn how to fight me, because it was like fighting a adult. Wally wanted to be the toughest kid around. Wally got particular aggressive when Kukie hanged around me, so he would ask for Spar. I try tell him later that I have no interest in a girl four years younger than me. Were cool though.

Abigail or Numbuh 5. We don't hang out, but were comfortable with each other. She specialized in Leadership, Epsionage/Spying, and Fierce Combat. It seemed that I would have to watch out for her in the future, but I keep seeing the kid that loved ice cream and candy so much. The little girl who looked up to her big sister so much. That the Lincoln family laughing and hugging each other from Cree eleventh birthday.

These were my future enemies. Whether they knew it or not.

Whether I'm a TND or stay loyal to Cree.

If I could do anything. Anything. Maybe I could make sure Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 keep their memories. They might have Numbuhs, but I will always remember their names: Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abigail.

It their or even Cree memories, that I will treasure the most.

Were sort of close, but not as emotional. I think they look up to me in some ways, figuratively and literally.

I don't know why though.

It going suck, when they realize they have to fight both Cree and I in the future.

I just didn't realize that I would be dealing with Sector V so much in the future.

The crazy and dangerous stuff in Nowhere and Bagge Farm? Yeah.

Just KND team Sector V and also general area, was not in my future as much. Unless it was Cree asking for help.

That was really a curve ball.

I loved and hated it at times, but I would never change it when I look back at when I got older.

 **Author Notes: If you notice that certain parts in this chapter is not following the "Codename Kids Next Door" episode, please look up at the top.**

 **Not all the "Courage the Cowardly Dog" or "Codename Kids Next Door" episodes will make it into "Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous". Okay.**

 **I'm just building a FLOW for story, in which it will make sense later as you read the chapter.**

 **Just don't expect me to follow everything Cannon to the Episodes in that exact order. I have my favorite episodes and build up for Bates Bagge story.**

 **I'm also trying to build up Cree Lincoln story as well. Trying to get you to see things through Cree Lincoln eyes, even though it done by Bates Bagge point of view mostly.**

 **Sort of get a understanding of Cree Lincoln origins as best as I can write to you.**

 **Don't worry. Numbuh 5 will get her red hat to add to her coolness.**

 **Have a good day.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous

 **Author Notes: So, expect some things to come together in due time. Numbuh 5 will get her signature hat soon. We are getting close to Bates and Cree fighting the KND from Decommissioning them. The KND and TND are scouting Bates Bagge out to see if he can be a undercover Teen Next Door, so that the Kids Next Door does not lose resources on Adult Villain supplies they get from Bates Bagge/Numbuh 13.**

 **This will not all happen in this chapter, but it building up.**

 **Most likely I will start with "Courage the Cowardly Dog" episodes that I select to take up Bates Bagge 13 year. When Bates is 14 years old, then expect the story to follow "Codename: Kids Next Door".**

 **Bates Bagge will have his own adventures and tests. Again, their going to be some other cartoon show elements or characters appearing in this story: "Samurai Jack", "Powerpuff Girls", "Danny Phantom", and "Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" elements.**

 **Of course, I'm going to develop Bates Bagge abilities from "Jojo Bizarre Adventure". We know he can use Ripple, but then I will bring in his Stand and his Stand will help Bates get to understand Spin.**

 **I'm trying to build Bates Bagge swords skills to use. He will use his sword more and more, that it will be around him a lot. To sort of develop and make sure the Sword that Bates Bagge has some similar things in common with Jack Sword from "Samurai Jack". Also, Bates Bagge won't be like Samurai Jack. He will develop and grow his own unique skills. His swordsmanship will grow and possible his Survival Skills, but never near Samurai Jack level in this story.**

 **Whatever trials that Bates Bagge will face, will build up his character and develop connections with the characters in the story.**

 **ALSO, I update a little early last week on Thursday instead of Friday. Family Holiday trips. You know the love and hate relationship that comes with that. It was good and I was surprised that I actually found to time to update.**

 **UPDATE NOTICE- January expect a little less updates on Friday. I'm studying something to get better position in my job. Most of January is focused on that. I got some chapters ready for updates, but you might I will not update a chapter a week or two. I update ONCE a week. It easier, this hobby, I have a family and job to do.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **September 1, 2001. Destination to Bagges Farm House. Nowhere Highway Road. Noon.**

This sucked!

I did not know how or why, but whoever was piloting the _COOLBUS_ decide to use emergency jettison myself out the bus. They better not be harassing me because I'm twelve now.

Cree was not sitting with me the whole way there.

Cree decide to sit next or close to her sister, Abigail, through the whole ride.

In the end, I literally was shot out of the _COOLBUS_ seat and luckily the parachute deployed, so all I had to do was float down. It would have been great, but I had to hold onto the bus seat until I landed on the ground.

I wish I was wearing my parachute on my back and not have to cling to my seat.

Anyway, I'm a few miles away from the Bagge Farm House. I can't wait to get home and just relax for bit. Probably figure out my training for the week and get that revolve around doing choirs and home schooling.

I was walking until, the scariest and most weird thing happen.

A red and black flying saucer flew close to the road and literally landed on the side of the road. The flying saucer was the size or bigger than Bagge Family Farm House. Four prongs came out of the bottom of the ship and landed somewhat gentle. Then a pair of stairs came out the red and black flying saucer open the door to something even odder.

They were alien, but not Grey Aliens. Not reptilians. Not Humanoid. I would accepted a Robot of all things, BUT no!

Teddy Bears. That what came out and they were come straight to me after they climb down the stairs and were walking to me.

I let go my travel bag and subtle unlocking the 2x4 lock that chained my sword and wrapping slowly hid to grab the handle of the sword, but kept the sword hidden still.

The two Teddy Bears were odd. Something that a boy would want with one with military hair buzz cut, while the other had flaming wild orange hair that stick up in the air. They both had belts, but that were it was different. The orange hair flaming Teddy was light brown and greenish fur scheme with some kind of alien Laser Cannon on it back! The buzz cut Teddy bear had grey fear and brown fur scheme, that seemed to be not holding anything.

The orange flaming haired Teddy bear than got out it laser cannon and fired at me!

 _ **BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZ!**_

I did not care or look at the laser cannon color as I was to busy moving! Thank you KND training, I knew you come in handy!

The Sword was out and I basically rushed orange haired Teddy Bear and pinned him to the ground. My sword was brought to the orange hair Teddy Bear neck and was ready at anytime to cut into his next or cut the Teddy head off!

"What your problem!" I yelled and was getting tempted to cut off the Teddy head off!

"I told you I would ask questions first, then if we need to you can shoot later! NOT SHOOT FIRST! Now look at you! Your at this primitives mercy and I don't have a weapon to back you up!" This was the buzz cut military looking Teddy Bear said, while I pinned his laser shooting friend.

I got silence from the bear I had pinned beneath my body, with the laser gun adding to the weight and discomfort with my sword at the orange flaming hair Teddy Bear head.

So I turned my head at the Teddy Bear that seem to be able to talk and I could understand. I should have had my mind blown with my first Alien encounter and we spoke the SAME language, but the laser gun Teddy Bear ruined it!

"What do you want and why is it necessary for this guy to shoot! I'm just one person walking to home! You assholes are completely rude!" I yelled to the buzz cut Teddy Bear.

"LANGUAGE!... Oh! Your right. We are currently donating a toy held by our previous owner. Her name is Tulip and she wanted to give a needy child or baby to see if anyone wanted her old, broken robotic toy." Okay, that was a weird thing a Teddy Bear would be doing or even talking.

Still, I'm curious at what an Alien Toy would look like.

"Can I see it and can I get off your friend without have to worry about him shooting me?" I said slowly and quietly.

It was a bit uncomfortable being on top of a Teddy Bear with a large Laser Gun underneath you. Thank god I'm heavy and have my knee down on the Laser Gun pointed away from me along with it being on top of this killer Teddy Bear.

"Sure. Just wait here and will bring it out." The buzz cut Teddy Bear said and I got off his friend as they went inside their Space Ship.

This was either stupid or weird, but I was curious. I never dealt with Aliens before. I never thought Aliens would be Teddy Bears, but here they are. Probably going to have to report this Kids Next Door Command, but first photos. They will call me crazy if it Aliens. Other Supernatural things they will believe me, but Aliens? Nope!

 _SNAP!_

It was with KND version of digital Camera I could download them to show proof of a flying Saucer. Now I need picture of the Teddy Bears- Here they are!

 _SNAP!_

"What with the Cameras? Never seen Teddy Bears before?" The buzz cut Teddy Bear said and the orange flaming head Teddy Bear had a dolly that hovered carrying a box. A large box to hold either a Fridge or Furniture, to get better picture of it.

"No. I never had a Teddy Bear." I simply replied and put away my camera in my pocket.

"Wow! You have such a sad childhood. Anyway, here is your Robot Action figure _. ZETA_ (1)!It used to have nifty holograph camouflage system that changed into aliens and humanoids. I bet even someone on this backward planet could figure it out." The buzz cut Teddy bear said.

"Apparently, Tulip or you guys can't though." I replied smart ass way.

"W-well, we are just not good with Technology and fixing stuff. Us, Teddy Bears, usually look for things that Tulip needs- WHY AM I EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU! Do you want the robotic toy or not?" It seemed the buzz cut Teddy bear was tired of interacting with me.

"I'll take it!" Hell, it weird and does not make sense. But hey! When did Nowhere or anything in this life make any sense? When did anything make sense with my powers, this sword I have or the KND purpose make any sense? None, but so far it been interesting and I should not look at the glass half-empty.

Plus, Alien technology! Maybe I could study the robot to finish some the functions for prosthetic Arms and Legs. Hell! Maybe Computer could go on a joy-ride in this- NO! Too close to _Terminator_ movies, but I am curious and maybe I will think of it later.

But first, "Can I take that hoover dolly? My place is far away and that looks heavey."

"Sorry, bub. This is ours. Just be glad you get anything. Plus, your big and strong. You can carry it. It just a few miles. See yeah." The buzz cut Teddy said and the flame hair Teddy just dropped the box that contain the Alien technology.

 **SLAM!**

They went to their ships so quickly, before I could eve argue with the buzz-cut Teddy bear. They took off quickly before I could do anything.

My jaw dropped as I look at the box, about the size of a fridge. It was wooden, so that weird because you think Aliens have something more stylish or easier, but no.

I finally spoke up, "God damn alien Teddy Bears…" I grumble as I found a opening in the crate to slip my Sword in and had to arrange the travel bags in order to carry the fridge size crate.

It was so HEAVY and walk to the Bagge Farm house was long!

 **September 2nd, 2001. Bagges Family Farmhouse Area. Afternoon close to Dusk.**

"Huff, huff, huff! I'm going to kill those Teddy bears!" All the sweat was drenched on me because I had to left a HEAVY crate all by myself.

I tried hitch hicking, but got nothing. Some asshole whole in a Corvette car yelled, "Watch were you goin', ya fool!" as he drove past me when I was NOT near the road at all and threw his fountain drink at me that was still filled with some soda.

I was going to get that guy. One day or another. Karma coming for his ass!

I had to drop off the fridge size crate to barn, which was tiring. That took hours and I was DAY LATE to get home, because I was still a couple miles to walk to home!

As I finished walking into the front door House.

Muriel greeted me with surprise, "Bates! Your home late!" A concern look on her face.

Strangely, no Courage on her lap as Muriel and Eustace were busy watching TV.

"We already had Dinner. You can fix yourself some leftovers, stupid boy!" Eustace said as he watch the TV and just waved the back of his left hand.

"Sorry, but I had unexpected trip and gift that was a few miles away from where the Bus would drop me off." I said this as I wipe my forehead of sweat and notice my shirt drenched in sweat.

Big and strong means NOTHING, if you have a long trip to hold a big and heavy object! I can't feel my arms and legs.

"I'm going to take bath before eating something, okay Muriel and Eustace." I just walked away before they could reply and walked up the stairs.

Still, Muriel spoke up cheerfully "Okay, but Bates! We are going to talk about somethings about your Homeschooling! Your doing good in your grades, but I feel like we are neglecting your needs in some areas."

All I did was nod and looked up at the stair case with tired dread.

I never thought the stairs would feel difficult climb.

 **Bagge Family Farmhouse. Night. Upstairs near Bates Room in the Attic.**

"Oh, god! I never thought a simple shower and meal would feel so good! A goodnight of sleep will be better. Forget, Sword training for today." I said tired and happy.

All I was wearing was wife beater shirt, with long grey sweat pants and socks.

As I open the door I saw something interesting.

Courage was typing on Computer and seemed to be doing something. Courage was not panic or scared. No. Courage looked interested and seem to be trying to figure something out.

 _(Come on you, half-twit. I know this is basic elementary level for children, but I was hoping you do much better than, Twit. Humans can't be the ONLY superior beings of intelligence on this planet. Besides myself and fellow machines, I figure some of you biologicals specimens could surpass them.)_ Computer said to Courage through the speakers, as Courage was doing basic second grader math.

I just walked into Computer web camera view and looked as Courage tried to solve the problem. That when I realize my mistake.

My mistake was sneaking up on Courage. No, wait. I made two.

I forgot that Computer loves to tease and entertain himself sometimes.

 _(OH MY GODS! SOMETHING BEHIND YOU_ , _Half-wit! IT A GIANT MONSTER!)_ Computer surprisingly said with dramatic typing and through the speakers

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Courage turned around and screamed, with Courage tongue out and somehow his tongue sprouted other tiny months on his taste buds.

What I did next, happens to most people.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed back in surprised at what Courage tongue did, but Courage was still screaming.

We were both screaming at the same time, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

After a moment we stopped and looked to each other in confusion.

Finally, I spoke up, "Courage, do you use my floppy discs and DC discs to study while I'm gone?" This was surprising.

"Roruru! Ruru, rururu! Rur! Rururu!" Courage said moving his arms and his voice has changed to be a bit deeper and speaking in what I could confirms was barks that sounded like language I could not understand.

Courage than had a sad expressing, thinking I did not want him to mess with my stuff.

I just spoke up, "Well, that good! Your trying to improve yourself. If you ever need the Attic Computer or the one under my Base in the Barn, use it! I'm heading to bed and Muriel and Eustace have been asleep for a hour by the way."

A surprise hug and lick hit my face with a "Yeah!", so I just decided to hug back.

 _(Well, that was little fun, but too sappy of ending for me. I'm powering down. Good night, Twit and Half-Twit.)_ Computer spoke through the speakers and texted on his screen before the sound of _**BBBBIIIINNNNNGGGGG**_. Officially letting Courage and I know that Computer in the Attic along with Base has shut down.

Funny thing, is that Computer main brain, even connected to the massive Computer in my Base seem to rather stay in his own base.

Still, for Artificial Intelligence, Computer just lazy jerk sometimes.

 **September 3** **rd** **, 2001. Bagge Family Farmhouse. Kitchen. Morning**.

"Well, Bates. I think with all the work you do and keeping your grades up, we decided that you need to have some field trips or another hobby. How does that sound?" Muriel asked me as we sat at table.

Courage was eating on the ground today, because Eustace was extra crabby.

"What do you mean, we? This is going to cost mon-" **BAM!** "OW! What did I do?" Eustace said as he held his head with frown and confused look.

Muriel just had a rolling pin out and seem to scowl lightly at Eustace before looking to me.

"Well, that does not sound too bad. Field trips would be nice and as for a hobby, well, what do you want me to do?" I asked Muriel curious as I finish emptying my plate and brought the dishes to sink.

Eustace just grumbled off to the living room, while I cleaned the dishes with Muriel and Courage.

"Well, normal, with boy your size and age I figure I would get you into some kind of sports. Sadly, there we don't have a Nowhere Scottish Games or Team in Nowhere. In fact, Nowhere does not have any independent Sport events of any kind. I figure, would you like to learn a instrument?" Muriel asked as she washed, passed the dishes to Courage to dry and I finish it off by placing them in the cupboards.

"That does not sound too bad. I could learn to play that Sitar. Your pretty good at that and the music is just so soothing." I said as we finished off.

"Ooooh, lovely! I got into the sitar because the Rolling Stones! Sure, the Beetles made it popular, but I started interest after reading their magazine." Muriel seemed happy and Courage had smile.

Huh? I did not know that Muriel was interested in Rock and Roll? Neat.

"As for your field trips, we will write that off to the Social Workers as History or Science Field trip. We will just have to come up with something. Nowhere has a Museum. We could check out other places in Townsville with Crime being so low because of those darling little girls. We could also try Endsville, even with the reputation. Science? Well maybe Amity Park or Townsville has something to offer. OOoooohhhh! This sounds like jolly field trip for everyone!" Muriel said excited.

I liked the idea and smiled at it.

You get tired of flat land and the farm, even if it peaceful and weird sometimes.

 **Underground Barn Base. Afternoon**.

 _(So some Alien Teddy bears gave you some alien technology? Oh, my. I thought that Mankind had infinite stupidity and the only thing that could compete with that is Mankind was the vastness of the Universe. It looks like your species has some competition)_ Computer spoke in the speakers as I looked what I found in crate of wood the alien Teddy bears gave me for 'charity' so to speak.

I gave the object long look.

It was a robot.

The robot was humanoid in a sense. I did not know what else it could do. It was tall, around my height of six ft and now 8inchs. That pretty tall, but the body was interesting. Small pelvis and large chest. Joints where the arms and legs could be seen were visible and there seemed to be outlines of mouth and even eyes to open up to activate. The Head was elongated, but shaped like cylinder like cycle. The arms looked powerful and the legs. The hands of machine were pointed in a way. The machine was silver and dark silver with some dark green shoulders, legs, thighs and armguards.

This did not speak confidence to mean.

Why? I did not know much about this machine, but I think the only one who could help me is something I joked and dreaded.

I was considering Computer controlling this robot. 'God or Gods, I think I really am setting up man downfall for the beginning of the Machine upraised in the Apocalypse…' I said to myself with a dry, but nervous thought.

Still, what could I do with this robot.

I found wire to connect this, robot, to the Computer in my lab/workshop area.

I might know a thing about 2x4 technology and being somewhat handy on farm, but this is out of my league. Hell! I don't think Hoagie or Numbuh 2 would know what to do with this.

"You ready Computer." I asked about ready to connect the wires.

 _(Normal I just call you Twit and take shots at your species stupidity, but I have wonder what it would be like to move around in a body. Though, I'm not stupid to just transfer ALL my conscious to this robot. No. My mind or Artificial Intelligence will be saved in the Computer in the Farmhouse in the Attic. Anyway, ready or not, Twit. This will be interesting.)_ Well, this does not feel me with confidence, but Computer has spoken.

Time to experiment, but damn was I nervous!

I connected the wire and nothing amazing happen, yet.

 _ **BBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

The large computer screen showing a Loading bar, the finally going quite quickly at 100%.

This causes me to turn to Robot as it activated: eyes open up with white light, jaw slightly opens and the dark green on the robots legs, arm guards, and shoulders to turn into a neon green.

" _Well, this is interesting?"_ That what robot or Computer said to me as the robot moved around and study itself or the new view of the surroundings.

I took out my Sword and _SCAMPP_ , before asking "Everything okay, Computer? I'm not going to have to fight a rogue dangerous alien robot, right?" I said a bit nervous.

The robot turned it head and sighed, _"Honestly, twit? You look too much into movies. Though, ZETA does seem like it could accomplish the worse of what you are thinking."_

Okay, that curious,

"Zeta?" I said as I keep the S _CAMPP_ aimed at robot, while the sword was in my left hand hanging and ready to go.

" _ZETA, or that what I could find out from this body of my. Their some memory or basics of what this body capable of, which this machine is called an infiltration unit zeta or ZETA. This machine is a advanced tactical synthoid that purpose is supposed to discover information of what is designated as the enemy for capture to interrogation or impersonate the target"_ Computer explained through his voice/jaw that he has.

"Infiltration? How? You're a large mechanical robot? There nowa-" I was going to finish, before computer did something odd.

Computer changed into Eustace Bagge, then he changed Muriel!

At this point I was speechless and notice that he Computer or this robotic body some kind of holographic projector or something! Forget it. I think it close to Magic to figure out.

Again, I'm not a genius with engineering or anything that I know of.

I only have basic ideas of 2x4 Technology Training and bit of farm hand training to keep the Farm and House together.

I wonder when Technological truly becomes closely related to Magic?

Whatever it was, I had a curious answer for Computer, "How the hell is that Robot or ZETA a child toy, instead of a weapon for some secret or dangerous war?"

Computer spoke again through ZETA robot, _"Technically, it was. From the memory banks from this ZETA unit I could scrap together, it was used for what you suggested. That was until this ZETA was abducted by aliens and shut down. Before this poor fellow knew it, he woke up and was now the owned by a giant blue alien girl about the size of Skyscraper with antennas on her head in the shape of flowers. At some point this fellow decide he could no longer complete whatever mission he was on, so he decide to erase most of his records and shut down. All that left is an empty shell with me only knowing the basic capabilities of what this robot is capable of. That and few bits of memory that was not deleted that I could salvage."_

Okay. That was interesting. Long winded, but interesting.

Still, I think I could find a use.

"Does that ZETA have any combat simulations or do you need to download something from the internet to learn?" Asking a curious question.

Computer tilted his head brought his right hand in a thinking pose, before speaking, _"Well, this is a Combative or infiltration style robot. Of course, there some basic data here on combat, interrogation, and infiltration. Downloading ideas of martial arts and combat from the Internet would be- Oh. I see. You want to have a sparing partner. I do find some interests in that, but I'm not fighting you if you unless your Ham On."_

"Hamon or Ripple, but you already know that. You just love taking a shot at me sometimes and my powers." I said with tired sigh.

" _Well, when you only have a few people knowing about your and have access to a lot of information, then yes. Now do you want to spar? Oh! I don't want that sword involved yet. I scanned it and know the potential of how sharp it is."_ Computer in the Zeta robotic body said and it look to be wait for response.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No sword and no Ripple. Though, I will get some wooden swords sooner or later to practice some swordsmanship. I need the practice." Was all I could say at the moment.

" _Prepare for a beating, twit"_ Sooner or later Computer would be practicing with holographic, but I could tell that Computer was somehow smiling.

 **November 5** **th** **, 2001. Underground Barn Base. Training/Work-Out Area. Noon.**

"48, 49, 50!" I leg go and landed down on the floor boards from the pull-up bars I installed in the area.

Things have been going okay. I been researching ideas of working out my body more. Trying to do simple exercises such running, balancing, push-ups and now pull ups. I added core workouts, but that at the end of my training for now.

" _Are you done, Twit? Do you feel like a spar or was that not part of your workout schedule?"_ Computer said to through the Zeta Robot, holding a wooden sword. For some reason, Computer loved this part and wanted to enjoy having a challenge to take.

Computer loved challenges and I think he was a bit of a dare-devil in wasy.

I made from 2x4s, but I tried to carve it out to make it more solid. Computer did not like it.

Just to show off, I think, Computer got some random wood from the Barn and carved myself and himself proper wooden swords. Not great wood, but still Computer proved that my craftsmen ship was crap compared to his "superior" abilities.

At that point, Computer was just showing off that in a humanoid body and just being ass sometimes.

"Sure, I could use a new blood noise and bruises. You know, I thought I had some talent. Since training with you, all I been getting is the shit kicked out of me." I said as I wiped the sweat from my forehead and head to get my wooden sword in the corner area.

I was wearing grey shirt and athletic shorts, along with my usual brown gloves and black work boots.

As I got ready, I realized I need to ask something before we started.

"Did you get the rocket fuel and lighters I need for later." I said this as we went to the mat with a round circle.

The rules go- One, if your knocked out the circle, you lose. Two, if you surrender within the circle, you lose. Three, if your disarmed you lose.

Pretty simple rules.

" _Just because I can hide my fabulous robotic-self among humans does not make me your delivery boy, Twit. Still, yes I got them. Nowhere is quite boring"_ He got ready in his stance.

Computer preferred a Long-sword, while in return he made the carve wood similar to the actual Sword I had.

Computer had one-hand on his sword, while I focus two hands on my.

I charged raising my sword, as Computer side step and just hit me with light tap on the back. I turn and start swinging vertically and diagonally, but all Computer did was walk fast backwards, then parried his sword. That stopped me in my tracks, but I just smack the sword out of the way.

That was when Computer when on the attack. I began to block, as many as I could. The problem was that computer was very fast with his reflex's and very strong with his stricks.

The first couple times of spars, every time Computer wooden sword hit my, shockwaves went through my body.

Luckily, after a couple months and training, I got better.

That does not mean this stops me from getting my ass beaten by a sword.

 **WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP! CRUCH!**

"Aaaaahhhh!" I yelled as the last hit got me across the noise, possible breaking it. There was blood and I was tasting it on my mouth as it leaked from my noise.

Computer did not expect that I would kick him however.

 **BAM!**

Computer tumbled back out of the sparring and was outside the circle mat. He was on the wooden parts of the floorboard.

" _You are good with punching and kicking, Twit. Fighting with your body is good. Sword-fighting? Your going to need a couple years. Still, out of most humans you hit surprisingly hard. I was almost mugged getting your lighters, but the mugger hits were light and were not expecting to hit metal. He cried like a baby after his hand made contact. You, seem to ignore what most people would feel in pain and keep on fighting."_ Computer said this while checking the torso I kicked.

No dents, so Computer did not have to make any repair jobs.

Computer intelligence and engineering was scary, but useful. Hell! He manage to a corner of the Workshop dedicated to his repairing the ZETA robot.

Lately, Computer was curious or remodeling the base.

It was solid, but it was made by 2x4 Technology such as wood and scrap metal. Everything looked good, but Computer wanted it better. In fact, Computer wanted to make the Base Elevator accessible.

The problem was making sure the tunnel system did not cave in and removing the dirt to make larger tunnels.

" _No damages. Oh! Your friend Cree or Numbuh 11 called something about a sting operation on Numbuh 9 chicken pox-ssination will be happening in about a couple of weeks. December 2_ _nd_ _. Honestly,_ Numbuhs _? You butcher you language to silly degrees and many more."_ Computer said as he scraped the dust of my boot print on his torso making metal scraping noises.

"Okay, I will get to that." That was interesting.

Apparently, Maurice been planning for this a while. Sector V has been harassing the Teen Ninjas so much and disrupting their plans, that they have planned to give Maurice the chicken pox. This was a strategy for Maurice and Sector V to capture the Teen Ninja and interrogate finding the location of the chicken-pox manufacturing bases.

Cree wanted me to come along.

Why? Well, because I might of mention that I already had the chicken-pox and my immunization.

The orphanage I grew up decide it was a good idea for ALL the children to get chicken-pox early to limit the risk of their health to those who don't get adopted and become adults. Something like chicken pox party. The groups said it was a good idea, because when your older the chicken pox virus is dangerous and could kill you.

We just had to have a kid that had chicken-pox! It was weird. Little chicken heads on your face like zits or boils! This sort of made me not want to eat chicken or poultry for a while, but I did eventually.

It was better to get it while you were young. I had the chicken pox when I was six years old along with other orphans from various ages.

"Ababa! Babab! Rawr! Raw ra!" I looked to the where the ladder rope and down came Courage.

Courage looked nervous at the Computer robotic body. Yeah, he screamed loudly and somehow explode into pieces, then came back together.

'Does Courage have some weird shape-shifting powers or something that can only be shown with Fear or when Courage is scared?' I thought to myself.

Anyway, Courage came down to probably tell me it lunch time.

Things have been slow and I wonder if Muriel and Eustace have actually retired sometimes. Nobody uses the Barn to store anything anymore and actually all we been doing is keeping money strapped. Eustace has some get rich schemes sometimes, but really we just use what we have and our savings.

" _By the way, what did you want with the lighter? Your not going to smoke or something are you? With your Hamming energy, it would most likely damage the process of breathing oxygen difficult- You know what. Go for it, Twit, I don't have to worry about you short-circuiting my existence that way."_ Computer said to me as we both head to rope ladder. Computer was probably heading over to resting area and reading one my books or going the base workshop.

"I just have some plans." Such as certain cat, who tried to kill me and now has interesting bounty- $10,000. That and I burning that Motel down to ground with all his precious 'lovies'.

This has been a long to time coming and I'm going to enjoy this.

 **November 6** **th** **, 2001. Katz Motel. Outskirts of the town of Nowhere.**

 _ **SSSCCCRRREEEE**_

The pickup parked and made a noise as I parked. I'm going to have to check that later on what going on with the breaks.

That could wait as I look at the last place I ever wanted to be, but now could get some sweet revenge.

Katz Motel

I never wanted to come back here. I did not know the other Orphans that well, because I'm a bit of loner and wall-flower. Still, I knew one thing. Those orphans, my fellow orphans, did not deserve to be eaten by Katz own Spiders.

All I was wearing was blue jeans, black work boots, white shirt and brown work gloves. I did not have the sword on me, because that would be basically telling Kat I was hostile from the start.

No. I'm just going to use the KND training I have and if I need use Ripple, I will use it.

Sometimes, I can't even believe that Nowhere Police could not find Kat, but Kat Motel was sort of out the Nowhere County lines and this Motel did not see much.

This brought up anger and frustration!

Kat was going to be nice little bit cash for my allowance, but it won't bring back the people this _animal_ fed. Kat may seem sophisticated and intelligent, but he was looking out for himself and preyed on the unsuspecting people.

$10,000 dollars don't exactly make up for the life that was lost. Not even close.

Revenge? Well, that sort of satisfy the taste that I can like.

I begin to walk to front desk, where there was no door and Kat was reading some book that did not have cover, but the words _Exotic Araneae_ was the title.

Kat eventual took his eyes off the book and had to look up at me to meet my brown eyes. His eyes seem satisfied, then he spoke.

"Oh, yes. How can I help your? Your quite a large one aren't you." Kat voice was smooth and British.

Probably doesn't remember me at all. It been about more than four years, with a couple months added to our last meeting.

Anthroporomorphic red cat that was large or when compare to humans, a bit smaller than the average human being in America. Blue strips on his back, blue nose, yellow eyes, slender body, and skinny tail.

This would be sweet, revenge.

"Hey. I think your famous. I got a picture of you, right here. It folded up, but here it is. Can you take a look and give me your autograph?" That was a stupid way to introduce myself, but I felt like playing dumb.

Kat think he untouchable, after all.

I slide the paper I deliberately folded into a square and pushed it too him.

Kat took it and began unfolding the paper as he spoke, "Well, I can check it out, but do you need a room? Are there more people your s _ize_ that need rooms? I have plenty of-" He stopped talking when he unfolded the part that of **WANTED** in bold next to his name and he paused.

It did not matter as grabbed the back of his next fur and slammed him over and over again and again. I used my right hand for all this.

 _ **SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!**_

I stopped when I notice Kat was in daze, bruised up. Missing a few teeth and had bloody coming from his noise and mouth.

That when I tossed him back to the counter and hoped over it, as I began to work on his body.

 **BAM! WHAM! BAM! WHAM! BAM! WHAM! BAM! WHAM! BAM! WHAM!**

When think about this, it was cruel. I should not be beating this living being over and over. Then again, I still remember how this living being did not care for my life or many others. Still, I can't kill him. Otherwise, I would probably be labeled the murder and I would not get the money.

Wanted Alive for $10,000 dollars.

"Huff, huff, huff…." I finished giving a good kick to Kats ribs with my left foot.

I checked if Kat was alive, and he was. Breathing and paying with only, "OOOOoooooooo…" coming out of his mouth. Sometimes Katz body twitched or tried to move, but he was in too much pain.

Good.

That when I decide to head back to the pick-up and get the duct tape. As I got back, I wrapped up Kat in a cocoon of duct tape, then took Kat to the back of my pick-up tail bed, where it had a metal Tool Box that was open, with a lock for key I had with my pickup keys connected to key chain.

I put Kat in closed Tool-Box, before I locked up the Tool-Box. Kat could not move the Tool-Box that much because of the rockets in the back of the tailgate of the pickup, so Kat could not move the Tool-Box and magical fall of my pickup when driving. I wielded and bolted the rockets to the tailgate of the pick-up.

I drove all the way to Nowhere Police Station and it only took forty minutes.

When I walked up to the front counter to the Police station, it was the same short and burly man with red bush mustache.

"How can I help you?" The man said in Irish accent and seemed to be looking intently at me.

"I got Kat. Does that Bounty still hold up?" I said to red mustache cop. With folded arms and a bit of excitement.

"Oh, so yeah do, do yeah? Well, if you have Kat, you can collect $10,000 dollars by me once you hand over Kat." He seemed skeptical. Like the tone of voice 'If the Police could not catch Kat, how could your?'

Well, most Adults or people in Nowhere seem pretty idiotic. I'm not genius. Just observant and grounded.

"I got him in the back of my tailgate in Tool Box. I can give you the location of where he was hiding. It was Motel where he fed people or innocents to-" The cop cut me off.

"First, Kat, young man. That what is important." That sort of surprised me, so I lead the red mustache stocky cop with two police officers as back up.

Once I open the metal Tool-Box, there was Kat. Breathing in and out, in pain.

"That him boys, take him away!" The red mustache cop said and two police officers that were with us, just took Kat to the Police Station in a prison cell.

The red mustache cop looked to me and spoke, "Alright, _Bounty hunter_ , you can get your money in the station" He spoke to me and sort regard me with disgust.

That was a little rude, but I let it roll off me.

We were in front the station. The red mustache cop handed me thick stack money.

That when I spoke up again, "Kat was at a Motel where he has a lot of exotic and large spiders, but he fed people or anything alive to these spiders. I think there might be evidence of bodies or at least make sure the spiders are not threat to-" I never got to finish, because red mustache cop cut me off.

"Yeah, think I don't know that?! Well, let me tell you something _upstart_! We could of caught him and it not any of your business! You think you could just walk in and do our job for us?!" The cop was mad, which was weird.

'Wouldn't they be happy they caught a suppose, serial killer?! Kat been making people disappear for years!' I thought angrily at this police officer in front of me.

"What wrong with you?! I got someone who has been making people disappear for years! You know, people are dead because of Kat, right!" My voice was raised and I started to show my anger.

Surprisingly, the cop was not intimidated by my rage and simply scowled back with reply, "You didn't go through the proper channels, Stupid man!"

CHANNELS! What the hell-

I paused and something clicked in my head.

"Do you guys hide criminals or something? Are you corrupt and looking the other way if someone pays you guys.?" I said out loud and this made me feel with dread along with a loss of innocents I did not know I had.

This cause the red mustache cop to grab the front of my white shirt and bring me close to his face.

His whisper was harsh, "LISTEN HERE, YOU IDIOT! This is Nowhere, Kansas. We only have simple folks and not a lot of them care about anything negative or bad. They go about they're simple lives thinking Nowhere is pleasant! In reality? This hot bed of Military cover-ups and Corporations using their _connections_ to let us know when to let things go. Criminals? As long as they give us back pay, we don't care. YOU GET THAT!?"

I was stunned. All my life I thought most adults or people in town were oblivious. They are, but right now this Police Officer is telling me that the look the other way at times and they get paid doing that. Military, Cops, and even Criminals.

"So Kat was paying you guys? The Military and Corporations as well? What about the aliens and supernatural-"I spoke up quietly and he red mustache cop interrupted.

"BAH! Their no such things as aliens and supernatural! We use that as cover story. What? Do you think Ghosts exist as well? The people that go through Nowhere, _disappear_ sometimes. We tend to watch out for our own, but that it. Next time, talk with me before you do anything, GOT IT!" The red mustache police officer said and felt to need to scold me like some child!

This just brought bitter disgust at what I found out. I thought that Nowhere was innocent with innocent people that wound up disappearing because they don't know any better.

That was not half the case sometimes. That was bitter pill I had to swallow.

What happen next was I shoved the man, which ended with him landing on his chair and letting go my shirt.

I took the money and kept on moving. Wanting to leave the Police Station of Nowhere quickly and calm as a fast walk could get me with my long legs.

At that point, I did not care if the Police Officer would arrest me or if I made a enemy that day.

 **Katz Motel. Outside Nowhere County Limits. Dusk.**

All I been doing is staring at the Katz Motel. Thinking and letting everything set in.

People can be corrupted. I don't want to believe it, but they are.

In my jeans, was the lighter that Computer got me the other day.

The lighter was something I planned in case I had to deal with Katz spiders, but I check and most of them are in Glass jars with holes on the led or some made spider nest some part in hidden parts of the hidden comparts of the Motel.

I thought I had to light some fires to deal with the pest, but now I don't really need to.

Yet, I want to. The world around me took a bitter taste now that I know Nowhere Police can pick and choose who they go after.

I went on and turned on the radio in my pick-up and began to walk to the Motel. Something to change my mood from the negative emotions that was playing over in my head.

The volume of radio was cracked up load to the max volume, but all I could get was static.

I went to the front office and set the curtains on fire, but I took the keys to most the rooms. Each motel room I set curtains on fire, thus a fire caught most of the Motel on fire.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

Just static noise came on in my pick up as I watch the blaze. Damn, no good music at all.

Right now, I just wanted to destroy something that traumatizes most children. Still, that was not enough.

I felt more anger as I notice Spiders coming out of the Motel in panic frenzy. They wanted to live that was understandable, BUT THEY BEEN EATING PEOPLE OR WHOEVER!

So much anger I felt that my nails dig into my fist. I got to calm down!

Breath in and out! Breath In and OUT!

My Ripple energy was coming off a lot as I did my breathing exercise, but this was not calming me down!

'Katz Motel should be DESTROYED! I WANT SIX FEET UNDER THE GROUND! NO MORE REMINDERS OF A BAD PAST THAT I WANT TO FORGET!' A powerful and emotional feeling went through me as I thought of this negative thoughts.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I just screamed in the night sky with Katz Motel becoming bigger fire as time passed and I yelling out at the world. Their only so much I could keep in and I don't know what I was going to do next.

My pick-up radio changed to static to something else.

 _ **Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

 _ **Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

 _ **Black Betty had a child (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

The music was intense and really got my blood pump. Spiders. Those damn spiders and Kat. 'I should of destroyed them! There no justice, unless you take the law in your own hands! So what if that seems wrong! I can money off these _MONSTERS!_ I will piss off the Cops! I JUST NEED THE POWER!'

 _ **The damn thing gone wild (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

 _ **She said, "I'm worryin' outta my mind" (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

 _ **That damn thing gone blind (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

Something felt like it came out from my anger. Something that was a part of me, but felt differently. Like new sense of connection came out fully! I looked around and notice something in front me.

 _ **I said "Oh, Black Betty" (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

 _ **Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

 _ **Oh, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

What appeared was the four-arm women. Most I could see was the back of the women. Outlines that looked like muscles and bone of what the women was made of. The color of the women was unique, but the fires from the Katz Motel brighten the area around me. Most of the body was Black, Dark and different shade of Grey. Outlining the flow of the muscles and bones of the women back, the power she had. Her hair was flowing and looked like it could match the night sky, if it was not for the stars or moon. The women was tall as I was and all four arms were spread out towards Katz Motel. It was like she was waiting for something.

 _ **Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

 _ **She really gets me high (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

 _ **You know that is no lie (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

As I stood up in the front of the grill of my pick up and spoke up some surprising commands of my desire, "I don't know who you are, BUT DESTROY IT ALL!" That all I wanted and needed at that this moment! Something to wipe off this day of sweet revenge, which ended with a bitter truth that I did not want to know.

 _ **She's so rock steady (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

 _ **And she's always ready (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

 _ **Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

 **CRACK!** **RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!**

The Earth was shaking and coming out the ground was Spikes. The spikes surprised the Spiders and it seemed that the Spikes were going around Katz Motel. Slowly and yet quickly, the ground was sinking. The earth spikes were forming Dome around Katz Motel and closing around it. The fire was burning bright, yet the smoke light were getting smaller. The whole Katz Motel was enclosed into and smoke stopped leaking out of the earth dome. The whole Katz Motel sunk into the ground, to become a unmarked graved or tomb in the flat plains of Nowhere, Kansas.

 _ **Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)**_

 _ **Whoa, Black…**_

"WAAAAH!" I was throwing up violently, with my breakfast from this morning was on the ground. I taste throw up and yet strangely blood. I touched my face and my nose was leaking from the bloody nose that Computer gave me the other day, but I thought I healed it with Ripple energy. Breathing was hard, but it healed. My head was in pain, like someone was hitting the side of my head so much. I could not place it. I looked in front of me, with the pick-up truck lights on because the radio and keys I put in the ignition.

 _ **That was Nowhere Radio, bringing you Ram Jam hit single "Black Betty". Those guys really knew how to get your blood pumping back in their day…**_

Whatever the Radio was saying, I stopped paying attention. The women in front of me that had four arms turned to me. Besides the extra arms, it look like I was looking at goddess. Probably what girls look like without their skin. Most the bigger tissue was Black, while other parts, like inside the arms, stomach, and breasts seemed to be dark blue. Where the joins of the body had shades of grey.

Most eyes had white color around it, but hers were blood red. Her pupils were interesting set of bright orange and you could not see her pupil. Her face was blank with full lips, slender noise, high cheek bones, and angler chin. It seemed that her hair was constantly flowing like in water or the wind was moving it.

The four arm women feet was not touching the ground. She was hovering and her legs and feet were human like, even if it was like looking at human tissue, toe nails and joints.

I got up shakily, and wipe my mouth. This four arm Ghost women was in front of me. She did not seem like a ghost anymore. I did not think that we were connected, but somehow we were. When she stared at me and I at her, it felt like I was looking at myself. That this was a part of my soul, outside of my body and she was looking at my physical body. It was weird and yet comforting.

I wanted some power and it came to me. This women in front of me.

"Do you talk?" I asked quietly to whatever this was in front of me. Was it sentient? Does it have mind of her own? What was she?

Surprisingly, the four arm women in front of me just shook her head. This was going to be interesting and difficult.

"Are you apart of me?" I asked and the women just nodded.

It seemed that this women and I are connected. Probably going to have to go to Shirley and pay for some information. Maybe she will have a book on this as well? Who knows.

The four-arm women paused and nodded.

"Well, you seem to control Earth around you. My guess is too much, and I start feeling the strain. My body felt like I just had hell week in KND Artic Base Hell week for Combat and Fierce Combat Training. Ugh." I said with shaky legs as I went to the pickup and got out napkins out the glove compartment to wipe my bloody nose. Some the blood went on my white shirt.

I take a good look at the dark tendons, muscles of the four arm women in front me. She was spirt of some kind or something about me that she represents.

"Do you want a name?" I asked the women or spirit in front of me.

All I got was tilt head, before a slight nod my direction.

"That music as pretty good and seemed to left a impression on me. Do you like Black Betty? It up to you in the end. You seem capable of that. Just nod yes or shake your head for no." That seemed fair. I want name, but if she does not like it then that fine. I will just wait.

She seemed to pause and her lips seem to curve slightly in a smile. That when she nodded.

"Black Betty it is then." I smiled back, before asking "Do you need to ride with me or do you-" It seem like Black Betty decide to just float and fade into me.

"What!? Where-" As soon as I panic, a pair of Black Betty arms appeared on both sides of my arms and her head appeared at my right side near my face looking at me. It seem that this was her way of saying that she was always with me.

"That going to take a while to get use to, but whatever. I'm used to being weird. Tall and strong. Carrot top hair. Loves the opposite of what kids and possible teens like. I can use Ripple and now whatever Black Betty is. My life keeps getting weird. Maybe the right word is bizarre." I said and I saw no traces of Black Betty, but I know she was with me.

 **Bagge Family Farmhouse. Bates Attic Room.**

" _So you got another weird power, but this can shape into four arm women that does not have skin? Creepy, but that seems interesting. So she can do stuff with Earth?"_ Cree spoke. I need to talk with someone who I knew and trusted.

Though, somehow I think that the TND or KND somehow monitor the calls between Cree and I. Whatever. I don't care. Parts of me is just too tired and another just wants to see what they can do with that information.

I got to get Computer to check if TND or KND are monitoring me. People have right to privacy. Plus, I want to know how they would contact me, if they could not control my computer or monitor my messages with Cree that well.

Whatever it is, I think they are stumped and I think I could take whatever they have to come after me. Though, I wonder if Computer would allow that, given it a Super Computer or as it likes to think of itself as a Quantum Computer. Whatever. It was Artificial Intelligence in a Chip somewhere in the Computer

"Yeah, that the jest of it. I'm going to go to Shirley about this. She might know something about. Sill, I got $10,000 dollars, revenge and bitter piece of information that people are scum or really the Police of Nowhere are Scum. I'm going piss them off some more, just for that. Maybe get more bounties or something." I told Cree in our Video Messages.

" _Huh? You think you could be bounty hunter? You could go to some dangerous places, but keep your skills up. That sounds cool or can at least up your cool levels. I'm worried you turn into a big nerd. Ehehehehehe!"_ Cree was smiling and laughing. It must have been contagious, because I chuckled and smile.

"Yeah, well, I always be your nerd Cree. What do you plan to do if I take Bounty Hunting as my profession or become farmer? Your going be doctor or probably be teacher, though I don't know if you can teach French like your mother." I found out some interesting info on Cree mother and apparently she works too.

Sort of would explain how both Lincoln parents don't worry about their daughters too much. They work hard and love them as much as they can, but they are trying to make living for themselves.

Thinking about this makes me feel old.

" _A Doctor or Teacher does not sound so bad. Abigail wants to be Doctor, but I don't know what I want. Man, I don't want to think about this. Sure, my parents could help me out, but all I want to do is be carefree kid and soon to be teenager, you know?"_ She replied back.

"Well, you will figure out as time goes on. Hell, you could do whatever you want Cree." That what I thought she could do. Anything that she sets her mind to.

Silence passes and it was getting late. I was tired and I bet Cree is as well given that Sector V a hot bed for fighting Adults and Teen Ninjas.

" _It good talking to you, Bates. I can't wait to see you when I when we do Maurice sting operation against the Teen Ninjas that try to give him the chicken pox. We might use you as shield and see how immune you are to chicken-pox. Aaawww…"_ She yawed as she finished talking.

"Of course, you would use me as shield for chicken-pox. Whatever, I know I will be okay. You and Sector V are the ones who have to worry about it. Good-night, Cree." I told her as I turned off Video Channel.

 _(Finally! I can get some rest.)_ **BBBIIINNNGG** Just as Computer said in his speakers and wrote the text on his screen, he turned off.

I look out the window at the crest moon.

"Oooooooohhhhhhh" I hear whine and turn my computer chair to see Courage concern.

I just gave a tired smile and said, "Do you want to see my new power, before I go to bed?"

Courage regarded that, before he nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah!"

"Alright. Come on out, Black Betty, and introduce yourself to Courage." I said tired.

She appeared in front of Courage and confirmed something. Courage could see her.

Courage jaw dropped to the floor in shock at Black Betty appearance with his tongue rolling out like a red carpet, before Black Betty just floated to him to close his Jaw.

Black Betty pat Courage on the head who seem to like the affection, before coming back to me and faded away.

"Rawr, rwar, rawr, rooo?" Courage was confused and nervous, looking around for Black Betty.

"She here. I don't know how, but she is extension me. We are both the same person in away." I make my way to the bed as Courage headed to Muriel and Eustace bedroom.

' This bed feels sooo goooood.' I thought before I passed out.

 **November 7** **th** **, 2001. Shirley Wagon Outside of Nowhere Town Limits. Afternoon.**

"You just keep on getting more surprising don't you, stupid boy. A Ripple user is a surprise and I thought I be dead before I actually witness you develop a Stand. Now here you are showing me Stand. Hmmm, Interesting. Do you require knowledge? Remember it does not come cheap, even if you are have been the only one I witness that could use these abilities." Shirley said in her eastern European accent from the steps of her wagon with her door open.

Stand. That what she calls Black Betty. It seems that Shirley could see her as well, but maybe that because her and Courage were both dogs.

I got to get some knowledge.

Black Betty was floating at my left side, her lower arms crossed and up arms at her side.

"Yeah, how much is it going to cost?" I got money from Katz bounty. $10,000 Dollars, but most of it went into Bank Account under the Bagge family. Eustace manages most the money, but Muriel got me a separate Bank Accountant.

Eustace was happy getting the majority of it, but Muriel reminded him that some of that money would be used for my Educational field trips. Where ever they may be.

"$500 dollars. Do you have money for the book?" Shirley had book under her right arm.

I just walked up and gave her the $500 dollars and she gave me the book.

Stands. I hope Black Betty can be scene. Shirley the only one who I know has knowledge on the Supernatural and she could see Black Betty. I would not mind if Black Betty was invisible, but I just hope she could intermediate and shock some people. People don't see four arm women, with visible muscle tissue/bone, and could float from the ground.

Still, I don't know what Black Betty capable of.

She apart of me, but too what extent? Can I move the Earth, without Black Betty being fully out? Does Black Betty get hurt? What limits do we have?

I will find out eventually. Now that I have this book. The book of Stands, like the book of Ripples was old, but seemed to be sturdy. No cover, just a brown book with pages that were hopefully thick with some knowledge that I could use.

"Boy." I stopped walking to my pick-up as Shirley called out to me. She spoke up, "Those powers you have. They are powerful, but don't think your invincible. Usually people gain power through selfish reasons or survived certain events. You? I don't know, but your fate probably heading towards danger. Though, unlike others, you will face whatever comes your way. Those powers will only get you so far. Ripple and Stands are powerful, but eventually you will meet something you can't fight."

This was strange, but nice. It seemed that Shirley was concern, even if she does not show it on her face.

Ripple had limits. I can only train myself in Ripple so much and use it more. All I have is a book and my own training experience from the Kids Next Door.

Whatever ever Black Betty can do, she will have limits. Like at the Katz Motel, most of my body felt like I ready to give out and I was surprised I was still conscious. Kat I caught by surprise and I was in good condition. Black Betty can use the Earth as her weapon, but I don't know what else she was capable of.

"I'm not invincible. My body might give me some benefits in a fight, along with Ripple training and my newly acquired Stand. Still, I know that there are stronger beings out there. The Powerpuff Girls, are probably the most powerful around. There are others, but I don't know them. I doubt I could fight blue skin and red eye Demon women who lures men into puddles and eats them."

That was truth I was speaking to Shirley. All this preparation and awareness around me means nothing. I don't know what I will do when I face someone stronger than me or a group of people.

Still, I would try and fight until the end.

"I'm most likely going to end up dead. If that happens, well, I can say I did everything I was capable of with the resources I have." That all I could tell Shirley in the end.

The Kids Next Door organization was great and dangerous, but so is the rest of the world. Most likely, as I grow up I'm going to face more dangerous situations no matter if I like it or not.

"Well, you are probably an idiot. It will be a shame to lose a valuable customer like you, but for now all I could say to you is enjoy life while you can. There reason most Ripple and Stand users are no longer around. The same could be said about Spin users. If you ever develop Spin, then let me know. I could at least make money and pass down knowledge to possible the last human Psychic of these skills." And with that Shirley went back in her wagon slamming the door.

Spin? Spin users?

'God these abilities are interesting, but have such stupid names. Still, maybe I could develop whatever this Spin power is. Eh? I will stick with developing my Ripple and figuring out my Stand.' Were my thoughts.

I had to prepare for stake out and sting operation with Cree and Sector V for Maurice plan to capture a Teen Ninja, then hopefully find there base of operations.

Apparently KND doesn't like chicken-pox because of sickness kids stop them from having fun. It rather weird, given the 'kid' logic. Kids don't like school and some kids fake sickness. With the KND, they like to think kids could have fun and being actually sick is bad thing. Being sick stops kids because Adults have reason to stop kids from drinking soda, eating junk food and just eating healthy vegetables.

Plus, chicken-pox lead kids to getting injections or shots. A lot of kids hate going to the doctor because of that.

Oh well.

I think have a good use for Black Betty. I could move the dirt, rocks and Earth to shape my base into stronger and better structure. I have a little less than a Month before the Teen Ninja sting operation. After that I have plenty of time.

That could get Computer off my back and we can both be productive. Computer can do decoration and help me make the base better, while I can bend the environment to my will with Black Betty.

 **Novenver 8** **th** **, 2001. Bagge Barn. Bates Bagge Underground Base. Training Area Midnight.**

 _ **ZZZZZZ-**_ **Crack!** _ **\- ZZZZZZZZZZ**_

That was the sound of my Sword channel the Ripple Energy that I focused in on the blade. The ancient Celtic runes were blue, but the blade had yellow outline of energy covered the Sword.

My target was a old rusted metal construction Roof beam that was standing straight up. It was just a hunk of metal that towered over me, but this was a test I needed. Time to see how far my Ripple energy and this Magical Sword could cut through. Maybe see how far I need to train my arms or spar with Computer.

I charge and slice with the weight of my body weight and arms with all my might.

 **Clang! Sass!**

The blade creates a deep slash mark as I ripped the blade from the metal construction Roof beam.

'I could cut through metal! I just need to work more on cutting through and that means working on my swings and strength or speed!' My thoughts were going through my head.

The sword was in perfect condition. No chips or broken pieces. It was like it was brand new!

I slash one more time, were the deep cut I left in that.

 _ **Slash!**_ **Bam! Slam!**

The metal construction Roof beam was cut in half and landed on the floor.

"Huff, huff, huff…" My breath was heavy as I finished part of my sword training to day.

The metal construction Roof beam were hard to carry and very heavy, but I just practice my Ripple Energy and carried half the Roof beam one at a time in a broken pile of other metal Roof beams that Computer and I had grab.

Computer would be angry in a way, but we had many and we could just go to Nowhere Junkyard to find more.

I sit down on an old workout bench that I got from the Junkyard.

Computer and I would redesign the base. With Black Betty, I could shape the Earth to whatever I choose. Computer, with his intelligence and creativity, maybe I could have something better than ANY KND base around the world. Maybe something even Adult Villains would envy.

I wipe some sweat from a workout towel. All I had was my PJs- white beater shirt, sweat pants, and my workout boots. I only need the boots, so it was not necessary to have my brown work gloves.

My right hand I pulled out in front of me, as I tried to pull something to me. Dust started to form and grow. More and more, there dust took the shape of dirt. Dirt became small dirt clod and the dirt clod became bigger.

"Huff! Come on!" I pulled dirt clod to become something bigger, but I was growing tired and having headache that was growing. A minute later, about a size of a Softball the dirt clod I formed, then I stopped and palmed the dirt.

Besides Black Betty ability with the Earth, I tried to call upon the Earth. It was not as great as her and I struggled more with it.

I could control Earth or dust and dirt, then make one chunk of Earth that was size of a softball size dirt clod. Nothing special. The dirt clod was round and nothing more.

"Black Betty useful, but without her? I'm nothing. All I could call upon one round soft dirt clod the size of soft ball. For now, this is okay. In the future? I need to do better. Weird things have happen. Even KND records and information show people with weird connections with elements or even strangely, Dodgeballs. I can do better." I said to myself. Like it matter if anyone care if I was talking to myself.

I placed my sword on the wall, where it would be suspend by hooks like a mantel piece on some metal scrap on the wall. The dirt clod the size soft ball crumble on the floor as soon as it hit the floor.

It was time for bed. I would practice more and grow stronger. Time will tell how strong I will grow and if I be useful.

All I was is some supersize kid, soon to be teenager. With weird powers. Trying to learn to use sword. I had some training from KND and can use 2x4 Technology training that was basic and I was not a inventing anything new or ground breaking.

Will I grow to be something more? Time will tell, but now it late and time for bed.

 **Author Notes:**

 **Stand: Black Betty**

 **Stand User: Bates Bagge/Numbuh 13**

 **Destructive Power: B**

 **Speed: ?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Durability/Staying: ?**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Development Potential: A**

 **Info- Not much is known about Black Betty. Besides a obvious ability to Manipulation of Earth, it seems that Black Betty can only Manipulate Earth. Even so, the power puts great strain on the User. It is unknown if Bates Bagge or Black Betty can grow more with their power over Earth and shaping anything related to Earth.**

 **Black Betty image- I sort of got the idea of "Attack on Titan" Anime/Manga, but add the extra pair of arms. The colors Black Betty have are dark from Black, Dark Blue and Grey.**

 **Bates Bagge/Numbuh 13 abilities with Ripple, Stand and in the future Spin- He not going to be best or overpowered. Ripple he uses for healing and enhancing his physical abilities along with his Sword. His Stand or Black Betty will be useful against Dangerous enemies, but limited to what Black Betty can do. Spin, well Bates won't be able to use Super Spin, so Bates Bagge will use regular Spin as a surprise for his enemies.**

 **All Bates Bagge has is bit of experience and unique abilities. He will grow and be stronger, in his own way.**

" **Courage the Cowardly Dog" and "Codename: Kids Next Door" have powerful or over-powered characters. Not to mention the other Cartoons that share the same Universe with "Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous"- Samurai Jack, Powerpuff Girls, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Danny Phantom characters. All which are powerful or over-powering in their own way.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nowhere is Bizzarre, but Growing Up is Dangerous

 **Author Notes- A couple more chapters and hopefully I will be getting to some "Courage the Cowardly Dog" episodes and then get to "Codename: Kids Next Door" episodes.**

 **There will be chapters, where it will Bates Bagge adventures where he will have his own adventures. Adventures with "Powerpuff Girls", "Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy", "Danny Phantom" and "Danny Phantom".**

 **I'm setting the stage of Bates Bagge as Numbuh 13 final moments of the Kids Next Door and what they will be like, with explaining how Cree Lincoln/Numbuh 11 escaping Decommissioning.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **December 2** **nd** **, 2001. Sector V. Maurice House. Night. General POV.**

The night was quite. In one of the suburban neighborhood. In one of the many similar looking homes was African American boy sleeping soundly in his blue pattern PJs. He seemed content and in the land of dreams in his comfy bed.

Just outside the boy house, three figures were sneaking into around the sleeping boy house. They moved quickly and blended in their surroundings.

Surprisingly, the three figures seem to activate pair of jet shoes because glowing orange flames came out of their feet as they flew to the second story suburban home. One even cut the glass open quietly to get in the window to open.

They open a second story building window, entering the sleeping child room.

The window open and what came in were three teenage intruders.

Two were rather larger and male, while the other had feminine qualities. Clad in some black and grey armor, but to round metal breast plates were prominent on them, include the two male figures or shadows.

The female shadow had unique gun or cannon like weapon. She loaded up the weapon with an egg and prepared to fire at the sleeping boy. A scope of red laser energy was used to aim at the steadily at the child.

"Stupid, baby! Ehehehe!" the bigger male shadow said and the skinny male shadow chuckled along with him, "Eheheheheh!"

The female figure aimed at the child head, keeping quite. She fired.

 **Bwok!**

Suprisingly the young boy woke up, like he was never fast asleep, and used his pillow as shield!

Feathers were everywhere and then the lights in the room were turned on!

Three Teen Ninjas were revealed, surprise at the situation and that their attack had failed.

The young African American boy then yield his battle cry, "Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!"

Chaos erupted! Two African American girls that were hiding on the ceiling fan jumped down to attack! The red hat girl attacked the rounder teenager and try to fire a laser wrist at the girl.

"Let me pop that zit for yeah, _teenager_!"

"Why you little-!"

"Hey watch it!"

The laser beam that the rounder Teen Ninja almost hit his skinny Teen Ninja friend. Sadly, the skinnier Teen Ninja did not notice closet open and very large hands grab him.

"Wha-!" Before the Teen Ninja could finish, he was dragged into the closet.

 **BAM! WAM! BAM!** "UNCLE! UNCLE! OOWWW!" **BAM BAM! WAM!**

"Jake!?" Was all the rounder Teen Ninja could say as he looked at the shaking closet door that took his friend, before the dresser near him rumble and the hat less girl came in for another punch. The African American girl with two pig tails and now hat less, kept beating the boy away from the dresser.

The young African American boy was fighting a blond Teen Ninja, in a constant struggle. Fighting over the weapon that Teen Ninja girl tried to hit the African American boy with.

The Teen Ninja kicked a soccer ball at the Boy, knocking out of the way and loading what seemed like a Egg inside her cannon/gun. The dresser draw shakes and the Teen Ninja girl turned to one the drawers that were shaking.

So the Teen Ninja turned to drawer and said, "Have a Blast, KID!"

Before she could fire, one of the dresser draws shot at the Teen Ninja like a cannon and sent her across the room to a red chair and some sport equipment.

What came next was a shocking!

The dresser drawers up to open with two Boys in blue and red Jackets with the numbers and letters of 8A and AB respectively firing what look like make shift mustard guns in each of their hands, but they fired between mustard and laser beams.

"Come get some!" the twin boys said as they bombard the Teen Ninja girl and boy.

The Teen Ninja boy was dazed and walking back to the same closet one of his companions were in, before the same set of large hands came out and grabbed the round Teen Ninja boy.

"AAAHHHH-!" The round Teen Ninja did not get a chance to finish that scream, being dragged into the closet.

 **WAM! BAM! WAM! BAM! "** OW! STOP IT! IT HURTS! IT HHHHUUUUURRRRRTTTTS!" **BAM! BAM! BAM! WAM! BAM!**

"They knew we were coming!" The Teen Ninja girl said as she was using the bed as cover before loading another egg into her cannon/gun.

"Oh no!" The African American boy said in his blue matching pajama of light blue and no socks on said.

With surprising athleticism the girl rand over the walls did a flip and aimed at dresser where the twin boys in red and blue jackets were firing at her.

The blue Pajama wearing boy went and tackled the Teen Ninja girl before she could fire, but it was too late and all her could yell was, "Nooooooooo!"

 **Bwok! Bwok!**

Two shots were fired. One at the dresser to the twins and the other to pigtail girl.

 **Bam!** When the dust settled, all that was left dresser was destroyed and the twins were on top of the ruined dress, covered in cloths.

Before the second shot could hit the pigtail girl with blue blouse and pants, a large blur came in and shielded the girl.

 **Bam!** When the dust settled this time, a large man or boy was blocking the girl that the Teen Ninja happen to shot at. The girl seemed fine, while the large boy seemed to have feathers on him with a hole in the back of his white shirt.

"Let get out of here guys! Guys?" The blond Teen Ninja girl said but looked and saw her companions were not with her.

"UUuuugghhh…." Two Teen Ninja boys feel from the closet and were badly bruised, bleeding and possible something broken.

"Where are you going? We are just starting to have fun." The large boy that acted like a human shield said as he use the bed foot board to lift him at his full height, towering the Teen Ninja girl. This tall boy was in blue jeans, black work boots, a white shirt and brown work gloves.

As the boy held his massive hand over on to the bed round wooden bubbles use for decoration footboard, he breathed in and out, then something very intimidating happen.

 **SNAP!** What was now apart of the bed a round wooden footboard was engulf in the large boy hand. A silent message sent from the large boy to the Teen Ninja girl.

"I-I-I, I'm GONE!" The Teen Ninja yelled nervously as she pushed the blue Pajama wearing boy away and started her jet shoes.

She flew to the window and thought she almost got away once she was outside, but a heavy weight was dragging her down to the suburban homes front lawn.

"Your not going ANYWHERE!" Around the Teen Ninja girls ankles were large hands and connected to that was a tall boy holding on to here.

"LET GO YOU MASSIVE BRAT!" The Teen Ninja said as more power went into her jet boots as she flew higher, even with the added passenger she did not want.

"NEVER! YOU GAVE NUMBUH 8A AND 8B CHICKEN POX ON THEIR LAST MONTH OF THE KIDS NEXT DOOR! I'M BRING YOU IN!" Said the large boy, as the pair flew off past many suburban houses for many miles.

 **Maurice/Numbuh 9 House. Night Time. A Few moments later with Numbuh 13 flight/pursuit.**

"…errgh, Where was I?" Numbuh 9 said to the gathering kids.

"That you will never rest", Numbuh 11 said looking at Numbuh 9 with admiration.

"Until you.", added Numbuh 5 with equal admiration.

"Oh! Right! That I will not STOP! Until all the Teen Ninja Chicken Pox source are utterly and completely, DESTROY IT!" Said Numbuh 9 voice very loudly.

Both Numbuh 9 and 5 sighed at this.

"Uuh? Numbuh 100, I think before we take these Teen Ninjas in, they need to go to the hospital." Said Numbuh 86 said in her Scottish accent looking over at the KND two Teen Ninja prisoners.

"Why is that, Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 100 looked curiously at Numbuh 86.

"Well, err, it looks like Numbuh 13 might have broken some bones and this looks beyond KND normal medical training." Said Numbuh 86 cringing at the Teen Ninjas.

They did not look good. Faces bruised up, with blood from split lips to noise along with some black eyes. Some teeth were on the ground. What was disturbing that the armor was broken around the torso and ripped off, with Teen Ninja school sport jersey or regular shirt.

The bruise were their two and what look like odd lumps.

"I think… he broke….my ribs…." "I can't feel my spleen…."

The two Teen Ninjas were too hurt and tired from the beating the Numbuh 13 gave the Teen Ninjas in the closet, where he ambushed and beat them senseless.

"Geeez-uh- I mean, Numbuh 9, call your mother and tell them that these Teens accidently broke into your house and we accidently thought it was robber or stranger and attacked them. That way they can get the medical attention, then we abstract them from their hospitals before they are released. Understood!" Numbuh 100 said, even though he looked un-ease at the Teen Ninjas injuries.

"Sir, yes sir! Mom! Some teens broke into my room and my friends and I beat them up very badly…." Numbuh 9 went to tell his mother and left the remain KND members in the room.

"Wait, we got go and get Bates!" Cree said looking concerned and worried, along with delay realization her friend.

"We will, sis. Uh, here is your hat." Said Numbuh 5 holding Cree signature red Hat.

"Oh thanks, but it no longer my hat. I think you deserve it. I been meaning to give it on your second mission, but we are way past that point." Said Cree as she gave Numbuh 5 her new hammy down red Gatsby hat.

Abigail smiled and looked at awe with her new red Gatsby hat.

"Thanks Cree. Kids Next Door, move out! We got to make sure Numbuh 13 okay!" said Numbuh 5 as the KND members move out of Maurice room.

"I hope he okay. I mean, I joke about him being Chicken-Pox shield, but I did not think he actually do that for me…." Cree said as they walked fast and head to a _COOLBUS_ and some KND members went to _SCAMPER._

"Of course he would, he seems to like you a lot. More than a friend, if you catch my drift Cree. Ehehehe!" Numbuh 5 said in a chuckle to her older sister.

"For the last time, Bates and I are friends. I mean, you did not hear anything from him that says otherwise, have you…?" Cree said a little tired and nervous about this type of talk.

It was not that the thought did not come to her, but her and Bates live in two different places. Still, it would make anyone nervous that a _good_ friend have possible romantic/attraction to you.

Sure talking to Bates was great, they had the same birthday and they support each other even with the great distant between each other; but they were just friends.

That the part that Cree like to rationalize with, even if she would not mind dating-! 'STOP! Don't think about that! It too confusing…' Cree thought in her head.

"Numbuh 5 made of heard something from a friend, but I have not heard anything. Plus, why don't you stop smiling when Bates is not mention or keep talking to him every night or so. Okay?" Numbuh 5 said so sure of herself.

"Geez, some gossip and some stupid things that I happen to do. I smile to other people when I hang out with." Cree said with frown and a bit of denial in her voice.

"Sure, only to Maurice and Bates. Eheheheh!" Numbuh 5 said as they got into the _COOLBUS._

"Don't START! Okay!" Cree said as she felt nervous and embarrassed at the implications that Abigail said.

She was worried and it does not help that she might like two different boys that were completely different from each other. It just another one of those drama Cree thought she was above, but now it seems that she will just have act cool and hope everything turns out okay.

 **Sector V. Suburban Houses Airborne. Night Time, the Current Time.**

"LET GO ALREADY!" The Teen Ninja said, trying to fly everyway she could to shake the boy off! The boy would not let GO! She dived bomb the ground, lowered him near trees, zig-zagged, barrel role and flew up in the Sky as far as her BRA jet bots could take her!

What happen to the boy was he looked scrapped up and been on long ride. Leaves were on his shirt, which was partial destroyed around the right shoulder to his right chest. Scrapes and cuts were all over his body. Even where parts of his shirt removed there was bruises. The left boot was gone with only a sock with holes in it. Around the boys arms close to the elbow had slight burns wounds, but even then the boy would not let go.

In fact, the boy was squeeze the Teen Ninja girl ankles very hard!

"AHHH! Let go of my ankles! Your crushing my ANKLES! THAT IT!" the Teen Ninja produce a wrist laser and aimed it at the boy.

Toi bad the boy had a creative and stupid idea.

The boy glared at her then breathed in and out, before yelling, "HHHHHAAAAAAA!" As he channeled his Ripple energy to cover his whole body.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-**_ **CRACK!-** _ **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- CRACK!**_

A bright light blinded shined in the sky, then dimmed.

What happen next stunned the Teen Ninja and sort confirmed what Numbuh 13 could use.

The Teen Ninja battle ready armor or BRA retracted over the Teen girl Spandex, which stopped the Jet Boots.

The rest is the same story with Gravity for most people who are not propelled by some machine or natural ability- What goes up, must come down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Both human screamed as fell into a Park area straight into trees to break their fall.

S **SSSSSHHHHHH! Crack! SLAM!**

The earth was impacted with two human shape wholes, one the large the other than the other.

Still, the larger hole of a human had someone slowly crawling out of it with a limp in their walk. That was the boy that was larger than most men and he walked to the girl in her human shape hole.

"Uuuuuuuh, stupid large dweebie kid…" She did not want to open her eyes, but someone pulled her out of the hole and pushed her up to the tree that broke their fall from the high. She was hold up by the scruff of her red spandex.

 **SLAM!** "It going to be a long walk for you. I just made any electronic useless with my own EMP that I just use. 2x4 Technology and Teen Tech won't help us. That okay though. Why? BECAUSE I'M GOING MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T RUNAWAY ONCE I DEAL WITH YOUR LEGS, THEN KNOCK YOU OUT!" Numbuh 13 or Bates Bagge said in angry yell.

He was mad because Numbuh 8A and 8B would be out of commission for three weeks because the Chicken-Pox. The twins last month as KND operatives would be spent at home sick and not spending time with Sector V or on any new Missions. Once December was over, Numbuh 8A and 8B would be Decommissioned.

Bates anger also stemmed from the rough 'ride' that Teen Ninja gave him and for trying to give Cree the Chicken-Pox.

Bates Bagge or Numbuh 13 was not holding back on the Teen Ninjas. They targeted Maurice/Numbuh 9 and messed with Sector V, so now they will feel what damage he was capable.

Bates/Numbuh 13 having four and half years of KND training, Ripple Energy and being VERY large for his age gave him these benefits.

"I HOPE YOU NOT PLANNING ON SOME STUPID SCHOOL DANCE, BECAUSE GOOD LUCK WALKING WITH BRUISED AND BROKEN LEGS!" Bates finish yelling as used his left hand to hold the scruff of the red spandex blonde girl and push her up to the bark just to get ready to aim for her legs.

Bates raised his arm to begin punching the girls legs and was about to connect, before something shocking and strange happen.

"WAIT, NUMBUH 13! I'M PART OF THE TEENS NEXT DOOR! I GAVE YOU GUYS THE INFORMATION! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The girl was screaming and squirming, but closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come.

 **BAM!** _CRUCH!_

Pain came to my arm for re-directing my punch hitting between the Teen Ninja legs and smashing the back.

Normal I would wince or show pain, but I was in shock and already adrenaline were numbing the pain.

Bates Bagge lowered the girl to his eye level, with his left arm pinning her to the tree by the red spandex the blonde Teen was wearing.

She was still scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaahhhhhhhhhh.." The Teen girl stop scream when notice that no pain came to her and she open her left eye. All she saw was stern and large lad looking at her with frown and narrowed eyes.

"Bullshit." Was all that Bates Bagge could say before saying, "There is no Teens Next Door. Just Teen Ninja lies!" Bates was angry, but it was bait to see if she knew more.

He raised his right arm again, preparing to knock her out before she panic and started to speak more.

"Wait! There is a Teen Next Door! Your being monitored as possible candidate because of Adult Supplies going through Nowhere and _other_ uncommon information!" She said, hoping I would not hit her.

"EVERYONE IN THE KIDS NEXT DOOR WOULD KNOW THAT, EVEN KND MEMBERS THAT ESCAPED DECOMMISSIONING!" Bates/Numbuh 13 was yelling right in the girls face and was no longer going hold back his punch.

He held his punch, when the Teen Ninja girl revealed some more well known information.

"IT'S TRUE! I'M A TEEN NEXT DOOR MEMBER! YOU HAVE SOME WEIRD POWER THAT GLOWS YELLOW! YOU ALSO PRACTICE WITH A REAL SWORD AT YOUR LAST SUMMER AT THE KND ARTIC BASE! WE KNOW YOUR VERY LOYAL TO CREE LINCOLN, WHO HAS CONNECTIONS WITH THE TEEN NINJAS AND POSSIBLE AN APPRENTICE TO FATHER! YOU SENT SOME PICTURE OF TEDDY BEAR ALIENS AND A FLYING SAUCER AS YOUR LAST SUPERNATURAL REPORT!" It was surprising how much this Teen girl could say in panic and fear without catching her breath. Most people would feel very light headed at that this point.

That stopped Bates Bagge from thinking this Teen Ninja was a liar, though.

The Teen Ninja looked to be either in High School or possible an Eight Grader.

All the information was said, was related back to the KND trying to recruit or put me on probationary period to join the Teens Next Door. Not a lot people know about his Ripple, but Cree and the mysterious voice on the Intercom that spied on me in the KND Artic Base security cameras.

The Teen Ninja girl could have lie about Cree connections, because it was confirm that Cree already did have connections with Teen Ninjas and Father did manipulate the Teen Ninjas whenever he could.

What really got Bates Bagge accepting the idea that this Teen Ninja was in the Teen Next Door member was picture of the Teddy Bear Aliens and Flying Saucer.

Not a lot of the KND know about aliens. Anything Supernatural, Science Fiction, or Dangerous places/people would go back to KND Supreme Command higher ups.

The KND Supreme Command and the secretive Higher Up's, gave Kids Next Door selective information. Mostly on the Supernatural or Dangerous situations were careful select to expost to the general KND operatives. For some reason the KND did not want the all of the Kids Next Door members to know about Aliens.

Still, the picture was just a couple months ago. Either the Teen Ninjas had a spy or this blonde girl was telling the truth.

Plus, Bates Bagge did not mention or saying anything confirming the Teens Next Door existence. Bates Bagge or Numbuh 13 kept quiet about this to everyone, except Courage and Computer.

"Why did you give Numbuh 8A and 8B chicken pox? Why are your Teen Ninja if you are in the Teens Next Door?" It was curious, quite question and Bates wanted to hear her answers.

The blonde Teen Ninja girl in red spandex sweated and answered, "Listen! Not everything goes perfectly, even with the Kids Next Door having the Teen Next Door support! Sometimes us, TND members, have to do things we don't like! We have to keep image of being NORMAL Teenagers and NORMAL Teens don't like Kids. Most Teens are a part of the Teen Ninjas or support it in some shape and form."

This was sadly true. Kids can choose if they want to be a part of the KND or not. Teens on the other hand, are sort of pressured or associated with Teen Ninjas in some shape of form.

Bates Bagge or Numbuh 13 had a hypothesis that Teens join Teen Ninjas or support them are because of the Adults.

Teens can rebel against Adults, but they know for a fact most Adults control the world. Adult Villains that are enemies of the Kids Next Door were very successful business's or run politics.

Sometimes in order to get through this world, you have to just go with the flow.

Numbuh 13 stared long and hard at the blonde girl, before lowering her down so her feet touch the grass and a bit of the roots of the tree.

"Do you regret ever joining the Teens Next Door, even if you are a part of the Teen Ninjas..." I asked quietly and curiously.

This sort of surprised the blonder girl, but she notice how the boy in front of her did not let go of the red spandex near her neck with his left hand.

"…Yeah. I think we do good and that way the Kids Next Door can have reliant intelligence. It stinks to be mean to kids and all that, but I like to think I help. Sometimes though…" The girl looked paused and look to the ground in guilt "… I hate that I have to give kids Chicken-Pox. I did not want to do it, but the way I act around teens is that I'm a tough girl that hates kids. If I act or do something differently, the Teen Ninjas will notice."

It made sense. Being a Teen Next Door is a bitter pill to swallow. Instead of losing memories, you sort of have to fake your identity or who you are in front of most of your peers.

Sort of like growing up and trying to be what society around you expects you to act.

"Fine. I will let you go, but one more thing." Numbuh 13 did not let go of red spandex with his left hand. He had one more question to ask and something to further cement the idea that there is truly a Teen Next Door or this girl is very GREAT Actor.

"What?" The girl was nervous, but seemed ready to talk.

"Do the Teens Next Door or KND monitor Cree and I conversation? Did they find out about Cree because we were talking or somehow I messed up and let it slip?"

The girl looked very reluctant before answering, "Just like me, there are few TND apart of the Teen Ninjas. One of members found Cree out when she approach as certain group of Teen Ninjas and made plans to be a part of the Teen Ninjas. Yes, the KND and TND try to moniter your conversation, but for some reason why can't. Are 2x4 Technology experts or hackers notice how some powerful code or firewall that keeps them out of their conversations. One of are possible recruits mention that in your base, your Computer seems very advance and we figure it because of your Computer skills or something."

Apparently, Computer has been doing a great job for Bates Bagge. It great to know that Bates did not let Cree secret out or the fact Computer does really watch out for Bates.

Still, it seems that someone in the Kids Next Door is keeping close tabs to Cree and the Teens Next Door have effectively infiltrated the Teen Ninjas with several members.

"Okay. Hold on moment." I breathed in and out to channel my Ripple ability into the girl. My left hand and right hand channeled energy through the girl.

The girl was bruised and banged up just as I was. Some scrapes and bruises were on her face and most likely Bates hurt her ankle. She already knew his powers and seemed on the level with the information she knew.

Might as well return the favor.

Z **ZZZZZZZZ-C** _ **RACK-ZZZZZZZ!**_

Ripple flew through the girl and the injuries on her face were gone. The Teen girl seemed to stand a lot easier, possible transferring Ripple through most her body to heal everything that was damage and accelerate her healing.

"Wwwwooooaaaahhhh…. It pretty…" That was what the Teen blonde could say.

Bates stopped then looked at my right hand that was begging to _throb_ with main. A large chunk of bark embedded in his fist and blood coming out, spreading over his fingers to the front and back hand.

Bates took out the bark, to notice it was very deep and painful, but he got it out. He took off his ruined white shirt and wrapped his hand up with his shirt.

Normal Bates Bagge or Numbuh 13 would use Ripple to heal this large cut on his knuckles, but he was exhausted with his Ripple EMP and healing the girl in front of him took a lot of energy,

"Uuhh, nice abs, Ehehehe…." Bates turned and noticed a now blushing blonde teenager in red spandex. Her cheeks were the color or lighter shade of red compared to her red spandex jump suit.

This made Bates Bagge incredible awkward and embarrassed. Bates knew his cheeks were burning so he turned around quickly to hide his 'abs' and cheeks.

"Aaawwww! Your shy for a big guy, when your not raging at me. That a nice quirk and I guess you got mad for the right reasons, given I did chicken-pox your friends. Again, sorry about that." The Teen girl seemed less rough than she was and did not mind looking at the boys back.

"Sooooo, I guess we will-" Before Bates Bagge or Numbuh 13 to could say 'leave' and head back to the KND group, a voice called out.

"Hey! What going on out here!" Someone was coming and before Bates Bagge could react or do something, the Teen girl tackled him in a nearby bush.

"I know someone there! This is the security for the Park and their curfew for Teens as well during the Park hours. Wha-" The man was a grey shirt and brown pant wearing man, that had a hat and flash light. The man had a beard, but his attention was to the shaking bushes.

When the Park security came to bushes and shined his flashlight on the area, he found something typical and annoying when it came with his job.

Teens making out and staying late at he park.

Both teenagers were making out with the boy, being shocked and hands on the ground laying still. The girl was looking eager and having a good time. It seemed to between chaste kissing and some actual French kissing or tongue exchange.

Bates had his first kiss and experience his first intimate French kiss.

The security guard had enough.

"HEY! Keep it in your pants! This the Park! Not you bed room or car! Get out of here before I call your parents!" The man was angry and dealing something that seemed to happen sometimes.

For Bates Bagge or Numbuh 13, this was shock and pleasure of a lifetime. Sadly the poor fool did not know there was lipstick smeared on his mouth.

That would be mistake that would come back to hurt him later.

The blonde Teen girl got up and said, "Oh! Sorry. Come on, Bates! I don't want my parents to find out what we are 'doing'. Ehehehehe!" The girl giggled at the end.

Before extending her hand and Bates Bagge picked up himself, numb or shocked at the events. The security guard did not seem to notice or care why Bates shirt was wrapped tightly around his hand and the small bloody spot formed on the wrapped shirt that was growing.

All he could do was let the girl hold his left hand and take him out of the Park.

This was bizarre and strange situation.

They were both fighting against each on their respective Missions, then there was a interrogation.

Now it seemed like they made out and were getting kicked out the Park.

 **December 3** **rd** **, 2001. Sector V. Outside the Park Entrance. Midnight.**

"Well! This was interesting. Everything went as planned, besides you taking out my 'teammates' and you being dragged by me in the air. I will admit it was interesting, exciting and a bit frightening. Still, I have to admit I enjoyed my night. Right, Bates?" The blonde teen girl said in her red spandex walking besides the taller and larger boy.

Speaking of Bates, his face was cherry red thinking about the kissing that took place and replaying in his head over and over again.

He finally spoke up quietly and shyly, "…why did you kiss me? Couldn't we have just got kicked out for being late at the Park? The security guard did say there was curfew and would of escorted us out."

That kiss was his first and possible the best thing that happen, with only being friends with Cree or meeting Courage and Muriel Bagge came into his life.

"Because, we don't want that security guard with us or calling our parents. We are going are separate ways and Adults such as security guards will tell their bosses, who possible know KND Adult Villains, about us. Luckily, your big enough or bigger than normal, so they just assumed you're a Teen like me. We call this in the Teen Next Door strategy, 'a Fake out, Make-out'. By the way, you need to work on your kissing. I like kissing you, but you were stiff as board and not doing anything. Am I the first girl you ever kissed." The blonde teen was bubbly and nice. Gone with rough exterior during the battle at Maurice house. She seemed more relax around him.

Bates felt a bit disappointment, realize he did just let her do all the kissing as he did nothing,

Bates replied, "Are you supposed to be telling me about Teen Next Door strategy?" As we stopped.

We were at a three-way intersection. The road in front of us went back to Maurice House for a couple of miles. The other two ways went as far as the eye could go and in either direction.

It seemed that they were in Sector V town and all the shops were closed.

"Well, we probably might be recruiting you, given how you healed me and actually listen to me. Plus, your pretty determine and reasonable. You did not hold any grudges and just went with the flow. Well, see yeah Bates," The blonde teen girl in red spandex said, as she turned right on the three-way intersection and all Bates could only watch her walk away.

Then something hit, him.

"Hey! How do you know my name?! We never meant before?" This was question Bates Bagge had to ask. She did not refer to his Numbuh, but his name alone.

"Most us know about are possible recruits, so we call you guys by your names. Remember, you possible want to be a _Teen Ninja_ , right?" The girl kept saying as she walked away, raising her voice.

Bates Bagge knew that when she meant Teen Ninja, she meant the Teens Next Door.

As he walked, he wonder if or how he will handle his Teenage years.

Bates Bagge could be thankful for the fact he was homeschool, but probably wish to interact with other Teenagers or people. Being in Nowhere is dangerous, but it had calm moments.

As he walked back to Maurice house, he still thought of the kiss from the blonde TND girl.

Except when thought about it, he thought of Cree Lincoln and how he hope could of kiss her.

 **Sector V. Town Area with KND operatives flying** _ **COOLBUS**_ **. Midnight**.

"Where is that boy!" Cree said loudly and nervously as she tried to look out in the darkness down at the street lamps, hoping to see her dear friend.

Possible even something more than 'friend', but Cree kept those feelings down.

"Don't worry. Numbuh 13 a tough guy. Most likely he walked away from this. Did you see what he did to those Teen Ninjas and how the Ambulance came to take them to the hospital. Ummmm, Hummm. That boy can take care of himself." Numbuh 5 said to her sister, Cree.

Numbuh 5 was looking on the monitor, but looked out her window on every few moments.

"I bet Numbuh 4 wish he could of seen what Numbuh 13 did to those Teen _Nerds_. Sadly, he and the rest could not make it. Numbuh 1, 2, 3, and 4 are not ready for sting operations yet and the only reason I came was because I had a year of KND experience." Numbuh 5 said mumbling and wishing her friends could be here.

Numbuh 5 like hanging out with those guys more and more. They were becoming her best friends and they were close to her age.

In the _COOLBUS_ , there was Numbuh 86, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 9, along with KND Supreme Leader Numbuh 100.

Numbuh 8A and 8B, were taken home to their parents. As for the other KND operatives, they went home for the night.

They were looking for Numbuh 13, as a search party.

It has been a few minutes and it starting to be hour.

Cree was worried about Bats a lot at this moment.

"Hey! I see him!" Said Numbuh 362 as she drove the _COOLBUS._

Cree went to front of the bus and lights shined down on a shirtless, pale and large boy. He seemed to be walking with limp and missing work Boot. The shirt he had was wrapped around his right hand.

 **Sector V. Down at the streets with** _ **COOLBUS**_ **parked near by Main Street. Very late at Night.**

"Bates! ARE YOU OKAY! Wha-" That was all Cree said to her friend before she stop to look at her 'friend'.

Sure the boy was large and bagged up, but that was not what Cree was focused on.

"What that on your lips?!" Cree said with both confusion and anger coming from her. She did not like it and had her suspicions.

This sort of caused Cree to think about uncomfortable feelings she had with Bates and now the more negative or angry parts of her fear about being friends with Bates coming out.

Why? Because Cree was not sure how to handle Bates dealing with girls _interested_ in him. This caused awkward and anger to surge in Cree.

Now Bates was walking up to Cree with some lipstick on mouth!

"What?" Was all that Bates Bagge could say. The poor fool had some cherry lipstick smeared on his face.

"When did you start wearing LIP STICK?! Where you kissing the ENEMY?!" Cree was yelling at this point, looking a bit red in the face.

Bates touched his lips, while his right hand covering his shirt and he beginning to turn red of embarrassment, blocking _COOLBUS_ lights on him. His left hand touched his lips.

Yeah, there was red on his finger tips. Not red as blood, but red of a different color.

The other KND operatives were confused and some bemused at this. Especially, Numbuh 5 herself who was smirking and crossing her arms.

Numbuh 5 seemed to enjoy the drama unfolding in front of her. Wondering how her older sister would react, given her denial about Bates and her being a 'thing'.

"Uuuuuuuu…" Was all the poor big and tall pale boy could think of. Bates Bagge was just as surprised at how Cree Lincoln was treating him as well and never seen this side of her.

"Abigail, come over her. NOW!" Cree was not taking any excuse, so Numbuh 5 schooled her face to not show her surprise or amusement in this. Numbuh 5 was at her sister right side.

"Bates…" Cree started with frown and continued, "… bring your head down." It was low and quite voice, but Bates knew not to ask questions when Cree used that tone when she was mad.

Bates Bagge slowly brought down his head right to where he could look Cree in the face. He was bent in angle, given that he was six feet and eight inches and Cree was the size of normal girl, even if she was slightly growing taller in her as she was growing.

Bates did wonder when Cree gave Abigail, her red Gatsby hat though.

As quick as it happen, Cree grabbed Bates right ear with her left hand and grabbed Abigial red Gatsby hat. She then proceed to hit Bates head.

 **SMACK! SLAP! BAM! WAM! "OOOOWWWW!"**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! HERE WE ARE WORRIED SICK, THEN YOU COME WALKING TO US WITHOUT SHIRT AND SOME _TEEN NINJA_ GIRL LIPSTICK ON YOUR LIPS! BOY! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! KISSING THE ENEMY!" Cree was ranting and holding down Bates Bagge to not get away from her, by holding his right ear with her left hand.

She proceeded on dragging Bates to the _COOLBUS_ , with some now KND operatives giggles, chuckles, smirking and one frowning.

"COME ON, CREE! It was not like that. The girl making-out with me first! We were FIGHTING! She started kissing me-" Bates was innocent and in pain, but felt the need to reply.

Bad move on his part, when mention 'making-out' part with the Teen Ninja girl.

 **SLAP! BAM! SMACK! "OOOOWWWW!"**

"SO YOU LET HER _MAKE-OUT_ WITH YOU?! THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE! I DON'T HEAR YOU SAYING YOU TRIED TO STOP HER!" Cree began to pull Bates Bagge ear more, before handing the red Gatsby hat to her sister, Abigail, who was now smirking and giggling.

"Eheheheheh! Boy, you in trouble now! Ahahahaha!" Abigail began to laugh as they got to the KND operatives with Bates being dragged by Cree in to _COOLBUS_.

Bates stayed silent as he was awkwardly bend over by Cree pulling his ear.

It safer not to talk at times.

 **BAM!**

"Ow! Why did you kick me, Numbuh 86?!" Bates said as Numbuh 86 kicked his bad right leg that was limping after this whole ordeal.

"… _nothing_ …" That was all Fanny said to Bates with her arms cross and frown on her face as she got on the _COOLBUS_.

Things were learned that day.

One, Cree does not like the idea of Bates getting kissed by other girls.

Two, Bates had a lot to learn about girls, still and possible forever.

Three, Numbuh 86 or Fanny Fulbright was angrier with Bates Bagge more after that day.

 **Feburary 17** **th** **, 2002. Bagge Farmhouse. Den. Noon.**

' _dan-da-dan-dan-donn, dan-da-dan-dan-donn,'_ Fingers over went in a pattern of pulling strings lightly, but enough to make the Sitar sing a rhythm that was strangely peaceful and easy to remember.

"That is wonderful Bates! I'm glad you like playing the Sitar and not just doing it for our personal classes. I'm sure the Social Workers will be impressed by this!" Muriel Bagge smiled as brought in tea and Bates stopped playing the Sitar Muriel gave me.

It was a dark brown wood color, but basically the same as Muriel. It even had _Bates Bagge_ carved on the back of the instrument.

"Thanks, Muriel! I always could drink your more of your tea." I grabbed a tea from Muriel steel tray and drank on the very large pillow that I sit down cross legged to play my sitar.

"Good. Oh! Remember will focus on trying your sewing again. That way you can make scabbard for your 'replica' sword, okay! Also, we will be having some field trips planned for next year! Oh, this is so exciting!" Muriel said this and walked away.

As I finished the Tea and put it on the dining room table, I sat back down and thought about the remaining time I had left before I dealt with the issue of Cree and I Decommissioning.

Cree told me her plan, after I spent the night a Sector V tree house.

Cree wanted to be taken to KND Moon Base, mess with the Commission/Decommision module to erase her DNA or bugger from the KND Data, then escape on some KND Vehicle we can high jack.

That was the plan.

The problem was, how can we get Sector V to get distracted enough to not come after Cree or myself?

Cree already had to deal with Abigail at her home. She just need enough time to get the Teen Ninjas to make a statement that Cree was one of theirs and the KND could not do anything to stop her or face Teen Ninja retaliation.

Bates Bagge had some thoughts on this.

Most likely, Sector V needs Adult Villain or someone doing distraction to get Sector V attention off Cree for a while.

That would mean, Bates or Cree had to contact some Adult Villains. Someone, not so dangerous to get rid of them and yet enough to keep their hands full.

Bates sat and contemplated his thoughts.

He thought back at his Base. Computer and him finally made it bigger and had a Elevator. It was just not Computer upgrading and decorating the underground base. Some areas were faster than other, while others need more time.

Luckily, the Training Area was already finished and Computer was working on the Workshop and technically his personal space. Computer would work on the Hanger, Resting Area, and the Panic Room/Food and Drinking Supplies.

Computer told me in his robotic body, _(I don't want you interrupting my creativity or getting in the way. Your good with fixing and mending things. Building? Well, Twit. No offense, but your 'Kids Club' taught you how to make Junkyard material and 2x4 out the base. If I have roam around this underground Barn, I want it to have my own personal taste and style to it.)_

Man, for Robot or AI, Computer still can get uppity about some things.

Still, the Training Area was AWESOME now!

Computer made it large enough to have indoor-Track. In the center, was sparing circle along with other material Bates could use for training and spars. He even got some weights to lift such as bench station and bar area for various exercises and a rope to add to it. The handle bars were at the side of the wall, used for pull-ups.

It was bigger and better. Thanks to Computer plans and Black Betty ability to manipulate Earth!

Black Betty could manipulate Earth such as dirt, rock, sand and mud. Dirt and Rock were easier, but sand and mud were harder to use. Maybe because it was not as solid, but there was Earth with mud and sand.

Moving mud and sand would cause headache and even stress on Bates Bagge body. Moving large amount of Dirt and Rock were the same, but Black Betty could move Dirt and Rock the size of Eustace or the 2x4 Pick-ups caused less stress and could be use for combat.

Bates knew he needed to practice with Black Betty more on her abilities. Hell! Bates has not tried to see what other abilities Black Betty had.

The Stand book that Shirley gave list certain Stand Parameters. These Parameters listed to test out Destructive Power, Speed, Range, Durability/Staying, Precision and Development/Potential for Learning.

With the Stand Book, there were even Ranks of power. Still, Bates Bagge being the ONLY Stand User he knows, could not really compare it to anyone else.

It been a good couple of month's sense Maurice Mission for Bates Bagge life, but now it was getting close to the end for Numbuh 13.

The time to talk with Cree about parts of their escape plan from Decommission needs to be planned out more.

 **Bagge Farmhouse. Attic and Bates Bagge Room.**

" _Alright, Bates. I get that I should worry about Sector V. We need to figure out a way to make sure my sister, Maurice and the newbies don't get involved. You got any ideas?"_ Cree said over the video to me.

Cree decide to change her outfit a bit. Bates Bagge could see a pink blouse that should a bit of stomach a bit. Her hair, was free and braid, styled in a way that gave her a 'teenager' appearance.

Bates still wearing blue jeans, but had a grey shirt and kept his work boots on. The brown gloves were off and his right hand sported a new scar on his knuckles were the bark piece cut into his fist when he almost punch out the Teen Ninja girl, who really was.

"We need to get in contact with some Villains in your Sector. Do you think the Teen Ninjas or Father can help with that?" Bates said calmly and wondering about this.

This seemed stupid, but Bates know for the fact Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 9 were very loyal to KND. They were also dangerous and persistent. Bates knew that it would be issue.

Cree dealt with the major issue with living close to home with them, but Bates felt guilty.

He did not know them that well or had tight bond with them, except for Maurice/Numbuh 9 and that's because Bates knew the guy for years with Numbuh 264. Abigail/Numbuh 5 came up close to with other younger KND operatives such as Numbuh 86 and even Numbuh 362. They were okay kids and Bates interacted with them a bit.

It just sad that he was betraying them, but also not betraying them if the Teens Next Door recruited him or not.

" _The Teen Ninjas won't. They can protect me, but they are not going to attack Sector V KND unless there something in it for them. Father? Well, I have to pay for some protection, even if he interested in training or establish me as one the future Teen Ninja leaders. I don't have the money. Damn! People are strung up for cash or selfish reasons."_ Cree told me and said frustrated.

Cree did not want to see the betrayed look on Abigail or Maurice. They were too close and they could capture Cree because of her emotional weakness to them.

Money. Well, Bates did have left over money from bounties such as Le Quack, Freaky Fred and Kat. Not to mention allowance Bates got from working around the Farm, even if Bates got paid less with Eustace no longer getting anyone to use his Barn as storage place. Still, Bates got paid over the years and hid the money. Sometimes I forget it and find even more money.

There was not a lot to buy in Nowhere and Bates only really bought new books or Manga when Bates was at the KND Artic Base.

Even if Nowhere did sell books, it did not have Manga's.

Bates had a nice nest egg of Money saved and not used.

"How much we talking about? How much do Adult Villains of Sector V want to get paid for distracting and messing with Kids Next Door? Most the time they have no problem clashing with them before." Bates asked Cree.

Cree looked at me curiously before speaking, _"Well, usually they want $20,000 dollars. Honestly! No KND operative wanting to escape Decommissioning has that kind of money! Even when I talked with Father, you would have to negotiate with him in person. Father controls the Adult Villains and really just does not trust KND operatives. Father very paranoid about how KND gets intelligence on Adult and Teen Ninjas plans that plot against KND. Father has not figure out how or why the KND can get some the information they have some time. I can't either. It like a mystery."_

It is and it isn't. Bates knew the Teens Next Door or Adults Next Door supplied the KND with that information, if it was serious threat or possible sabotage their plans.

Bates did not know how or who was member of the TND or AND, but he did not want to tell Cree.

The Kids Next Door need any advantage would get. 2x4 Technology and training any field was great, but really Adults and Teen Ninjas had superior technology and capabilities that kids could not stand against

"So, it $20,000 dollars and I have to meet Father of all people. Probably his Delightful Children From Down The Lane as well. Man! All my money is going be gone!" Bates was frustrated, because he did have the money. It would be ALL the money he would have. Officially, Bates would be broke.

"… _wait, you have that type of money? I was kidding about Bounty Hunting you know! You don't have to risk your life capturing DANGEROUS criminals or something! Do you have the money or are you going to hunt someone down? If you don't have the money, then I'm going with you. We are both escaping Decommissioning together and I need Sector V distracted more than you. I don't like the idea of you not having back up."_ Cree said with a surprised and concerned look on Computer.

That was nice for Bates to here. Sadly, he did have the money and all his money would be gone. It looks like Eustace will have helping hand around the Farm more and Bates could only work with Eustace.

Eustace was okay to work with, but his personality was just bad.

Bates Bagge smiled before reply, "No, I got the money. I just got to look around the house, my Base and go to Nowhere Bank to add up all my money. I will let you know if I do need back up. Right now, can you set up a meeting with Father and I. You did say he was paranoid, right?"

This was stupid and dangerous.

The Teens Next Door are watching Bates and probably

Father was dangerous and supposedly had powers of some kind.

Cree was close to Father, but Bates was not and did not want to know Father.

Sadly, it looks like he was going to get to know Father.

 **March 3** **rd** **, 2002. Sector V. Father Estate and Home. Noon.**

Bates Bagge was ready for this.

He had his jeans, black work boots, large brown coat with a beaning to cover his long orange hair. Bates had on his back a back-pack and his newly made sheath and sword with him.

Muriel stitched an **A+** on it as she graded my work. So far, the blade did not cut through the sheath, but I tried to be very gentle with sheathing and unsheathing, but he could not promise it for this meeting.

Bates even had a blue scarf to cover his upper face including his mouth and nose.

Bates parked his 2x4 Pick up a couple blocks away in town and walked here.

Father house was odd. It looked like Mansion with something similar to Russia or Indian iconic palaces with Round bulbs on the roof. There was gate that closed off his large yard and land. It look like fifteen or more acres of land.

Still, it screamed power and respect in some ways. If not weird and out of place.

Bates went over to intercom near the gate connected to electrical box with speaker on it.

"Uh, I'm here to speak with Father. I'm his noon meeting for today." Bates spoke uncertain.

He calmed his breathing and gathered some dust that eventually turned into a large softball dirt clod and harden into a rock in his large left hand. He began to fidget the round rock, to cool his nerves.

Bates could now harden the dirt cloud into a round soft ball size in rock. It was tiresome, but Bates was nervous.

Bates did not want to reveal Black Betty or his Ripple abilities, so just kept fidgeting with the round stone and waited for a reply on the speaker.

" _We will be right with you. We have to get the mail and Father wanted us to greet you."_ It sounded like five voices speaking at once, which sort of freaked Bates out due to how they talked in unison.

All Bate could do was look at the long driveway that circled around a fountain and out of the tall wide doors open. It was speck, but it got closer and closer.

When these children came to the gate, they were wearing something kids would wear at important ceremonies such as weddings, important dinner functions, and school events that parents would want kids to wear.

The five children varied in size and shape. Though, wearing this cloths like uniform. The three boys were in blue suits matching pants and jackets with red ties. The two girls where in white and some slight blue sailor uniform.

Still, they did not look to be biological related to each other.

In the back was tall boy, very skinny, white skin and had brown bowl haircut that covered the boy eyes.

On the far right was second tallest boy who was wearing a Red Football helmet with white stripe and face guard shaped like a smile. The face could not be seen, but blue eyes. Still, the boy skin had brown color complexion

On the far left was third tallest. A girl with sand blonde hair that was faded and hair that was combed straight and neatly. Her skin was pale. She had a pink boy and blue eyes.

The second to shortest member, had bowl shape blonde hair and was pale as well. The same blue eyes, that were starting to bother Bates a bit.

The last and shortest member was a round girl with pig-tails that went up in the air like long skinny horns tied in a red ribbon. She had a tan skin complexion and seemed to wear round glasses.

For some reasons, these five kids stuck close together as group. Instead of five individuals, they acted like one being.

All these kids did was go to the gate to where the mail slot connected to the gate and got the mail, then they turned to Bates Bagge in unison with blank calm look and smile slightly at him.

Right now, these kids reminded Bates Bagge as those creepy Scifi/Horror movies Eustace and Muriel watched in the movie. More like these kids seem to copy _Village of the Damn_ with those kids with white hair and matched up boy or girl. Maybe those two creepy girls from _Shining_ in the hallway.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bagge. Father is curious to see you. Come this way." The five creepy children said at the same time and the golden colored gate open, allow Bates Bagge into the into Father estate.

Now, Bates was nervous and a bit freaked out, but he did have meeting to get with Father.

The whole walk was quiet and as they got to front door, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane dropped some mail.

It was close to Bates Bagge and so he picked up the mail. As he looked at the letter he saw a name on the letter.

 _ **Benedict Uno**_

"Can we have that back, _please_." The five children asked at once breaking Bates Bagge focus from the letter.

The blonde bowl hair cut boy had his right hand extend, waiting for Bates to give the Letter to him.

Bates handed the letter with his right hand handed it the blonde bowl hair cut.

The boy took it and the five children kept walking.

When inside the home, it was large. Easily two or Three stories, showing how large it was because Bates had a hard time seeing the ceiling. It seemed like there were two separate stairs that went to the second story part of the Mansion.

On the right looked like it led to the living room hall way, where it was close to the stairs on the right. On the left, it appeared there was a large kitchen near the left of the stairs.

As the door closed, the creepy spoke up at the same time again "Please follow us down the main hallway to Father study."

The children went down the middle of the large spacious area between the stairs. It was so large it could easily of held many people and be place for dance room.

In the middle was Hall way that was long and very far, yet somehow ominous.

The walk was long. Sort of surprising and mysterious that it made Bates wonder how big the Mansion and was a bit intimidating.

Suits of armor were in the hallway as well, but for decoration.

Finally, the red carpet and red wall hallway end to dark mahogany doors with yellow metal door nobs to open it.

"This is where we will leave you, Mr. Bagge. Please try and not anger Father. It would be a _shame_ if this was our last meeting. Hahahaha…." Then they walked past Bates and he did not say word to them as they chuckle and smirked nervously.

This was it.

Father.

Bates cautious open the door and as soon as he did, heat came out the room. It was so hot that Bates had to remove the brown coat, black beanie, and blue scarf in Bates left arm.

" **Well, if it is not Mr. Bagge. Your quite tall for kid your age. Oh! Should I say,** _ **Teenager**_ **?"** A voice called out and Bates looked around the room for where the voice came from.

The room was a study with a desk and a lot of books. It was rather elegant. To the side of the study was a large fire place. Behind the desk in a red elegant chair, was a shadow.

No, that was not right.

This shadow took the shape of man, that you could not describe his features. A few features were noticeable. The shadow had pipe, yellow eyes and seemed to be dressed very well, but business like.

Bates could not tell if the shadow had a Mouth or was wearing anything to give him better idea what he was looking at.

" **Well, come on in and sit down. Apparently, you have money to afford some of my fellow Villains. Sit down and let's talk business,** _ **boy**_ **."** The voice was calm, but hinted at some dark demanding and some curious filled his voice.

Bates could only shake his head and make his way to a wooden decorative chair with some cushions.

He set his coat, beanie and scarf down. As he did that he took his backpack off, but kept the sword sheath on his lap.

" **Well, you brought quite a bit of stuff. What? You scared of little old me? Look at you. I bet your could** _ **crush**_ **someone like me."** Now Bates knew Father was taunting him.

Father felt like he had all the control and could talk down to Bates. Nothing more than something minor or speck of work he had to deal with.

That filled Bates with some anger, but he was not here to fight. Still, he was not going to be walked all over either.

"Yes, Mr. Uno. I wanted to see if you could provide some Villains for Sector V on May 31st first. Maybe even extend it for two days starting on May 31st or a little Early, if the Villain could do that." Said bates cool as his right and was on the hilt of the sword and his left hand was digging in his back pack, in the buddle of cash he had for Farther was also a _FRAPPE_ he had ready.

KND files said Father had powers that related to Fire, so Bates just took a gamble of picking the right 2x4 weapon in case a fight broke out.

Which caused a look of Father surprise face that quickly shifted to anger. It hard to tell with a shadowy face.

" **HOW DO YOU KNOW MY LAST NAME! WELL! TELL ME BOY!"** Father yelled his demand and fire place grew with wild flames and Father looked like wisp of smoke was coming off of him.

Bates took out the _FRAPPE_ and un sheath the large Sword.

Any moment it look like a fight would break out.

That when Bates spoke up, "Now, your being very rude for a business man, aren't you Mr. Uno. Oh! To answer you question, your children dropped a letter and I happen to pick it up to read a Mr. _Benedict Uno_. Now, are you going to fight me and throw a tantrum like a c _hild_ or are we going to do business."

It was cocky and gamble, but Bates felt like if he took control of the situation in order to get a bit respect.

Also, knowing Father actual name made Father feel more human and calling him a child would hopefully spoil his anger.

Thankful, Father calmed down.

" **ERRG! Those children of my! I guess I have to get my own MAIL! You think you can give children responsibility and grow into the adults you want them to be, but then they end up…disappointing their parents. Oh, well. I guess they will just have earn my trust, again. Your right,** _ **Mr.**_ **Bagge**. **Do you have my money before we begin looking at your so called** _ **Villains**_ **for Sector V. Honestly, you call them Villains and while we think of ourselves as hard working adults trying to keep order. Like Guardians,** _ **Mr.**_ **Bagge."** That what Father said stewing and calming down. Father stop steaming off smoke and fire place calm down.

Bates was glad! Black Betty was almost came out.

Still, Bates was not going to be smart ass. He need to use Father to help Cree and him in the future.

That did not make it easy given that Bates. Listening to Father like he did nothing wrong and seemed like the victim or some tragic hero.

Bates knew Sector Z would think differently of that or if they could if they were not Delightful Children.

Weapons were put away and Bates got out the two stack of $10,000 dollars. Making $20,000 dollars.

Father seem pleased, then passed me a book.

As I open it, they were profiles and pictures of KND Villains or from Father perspective Allies and workers.

Ice Cream Men, Sticky Beard, Proper Patrol, Common Cold, Mr. Wink & Mr. Fibb and more.

Some that Bates have not heard of yet and were new- Chester, Dino Dad & Mega Mom, Count Spankulot, Mr. B, and even something weird like Parents Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngster

In the end, Mr. Wink and Fibb were the Villains that Bates paid for.

Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb had high-tech chairs that made the mobile and dangerous, but they never made kids _disappear_ and it would be good start for Sector V new team.

Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 would have their time occupied with Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb extending Adult Swim longer for one of their jobs as Swimming Pool lifeguards.

It look like the deal was set with Father and Bates.

Bates got his coat, beanie and scarf in his arms. The _FRAPPE_ put back in the backpack. Bates put his sword in it sheath and put the strap on his back, then the backpack.

All Bates wanted to do was leave and take shower. Either because of the sweat of how hot it was or because the company made him feel _dirty_.

He would never fight the KND, ever. Bats swore that he never be Teen Ninja, after dealing with Father. It did not matter if that made him a social pariah or something with Teens.

He lived in the middle of GOD DAMN Nowhere, Kansas! He was homeschooled. That was not likely going to change and Bates Bagge was going to take advantage of all this.

Sadly, Father wanted add some comments to him.

" **Well, that done with. By the way… DON'T EVER MENTION MY NAME AGAIN! I WANT NO ONE TO KNOW MY NAME! THE NAME IS FATHER! THAT ALL I AM!"** Father said as stand at the chair behind him burnt to ashes and his desk burnt with few cinders left on fire. The fire place blasted with more fire that stretch burning the red carpet leaving black concrete.

Now, Bates was already close to the big double doors and was safely away from Father fire.

It was either too hot or Bates was sick of Father all together, so he decide to add his own comment.

Black Betty could manipulate Earth, while Father could do the same with Fire.

There were Aliens, weird Blue Skin Demon puddle women, Crazy people, Superpower little girls and intelligent apes plotting to rule the world.

Father was not scaring Bates, because this was new Normal for Bates and he been accepting it for years.

"Sure. I will keep quite. By the way, the cloths you have Sector Z in look uncomfortable and weird. It might be your taste or something, but they need to relax a bit. By the way, you should redecorated this Mansion to look like a 'house' and not some weird and out of place palace-" Bates did not finish what he was saying.

Father sent a Fire ball coming fast his way!

Bates could not block it or run fast enough to react.

Luckily, Black Betty came out to save Bates Bagge.

Her four arms blocked the fire ball by striking it with her left two fist and her right arms made punch direction towards Father.

Spikes of Earth came out pinning Father, thus causing Bates to feel more tired because of and yet feel very satisfied with the surprised look on Father.

Still, Bates notice that the Earth Spikes did not pierce Father and they looked sharp. Also, Father look surprised and not in pain. More like Father was pinned against the wall and just stunned.

Silence fell in the room.

" **EEERRRRRRRRAHH!"** Father yelled and used some surprising strength to smash and melt the Earth Spikes pinning him to the Wall. Strangely, the Wall did not catch fire and yet it did melt the wall a bit. Possible because Father made his home of non-flammable material, yet father made it so hot to melt non-flammable material.

Father stood straight up and actually dusted himself off. His pipe swished in his mouth from side to side and two yellow eyes glared at Bates Bagge.

Bates Bagge just glared right back, with Black Betty giving her own disapproving looking and read to fight.

Still, Black Betty left hands had burn marks on each knuckle. Bates also felt pain in his left hand to, which was weird.

" **Get out…"** That was all Father said and Bates just left as calmly and quickly as he could.

Father eyeball Black Betty a bit before she disappeared and Bates walked out the door. Clicking it shut.

" **Interesting. Cree has to tell me what her little** _ **friend**_ **, capable of. She has been holding out on me for information on the KND operatives like her, little** _ **sister**_ **. Does not matter though. Bates Bagge will join our side, eventually. 'A man is not island** ' **as the saying goes…Hahahahah…"** Father said to himself as his 'children' peered into the room.

The Delightful Children was spying on the whole event, both excited and scared of what to come.

 **Sector V. Main Street. 2x4 Pickup. Afternoon.**

As soon as Bates got in his 2x4 Pick-up, he started to take off his cloak, beanie and blue scarf. The windows were rolled down feeling the crisp cool air flowing through the vehicle.

That was a tiring meeting. Bates showed that he does not back down to Father, but he knew who would when that fight.

Father would, easily.

The only reason Bates can think of in some logical way was that Father was paid and surprised that Bates could manipulate the Earth around him. If concrete counts as Earth, but it was still tiring even with Black Betty there to aid him. It was not like Katz Motel, but still like re-design the Base or those Earth Spikes, it was like a tiring work out for Bates.

Though, Bates knew that with every time he used Black Betty, he was getting less tired and getting better with Black Betty manipulating Earth.

All he need to do was train his abilities such Ripple, Stand, Fighting somewhere with bare hands and Sword training.

Still, Father own fire and possible super strength was not weak, at all. Something spoke to Bates that he just saw a bit of Father abilities and there was more.

Sitting in front of the stirring wheel, where his wrist resting and mostly looking at his left hand hidden in by his brown work gloves.

Slowly, Bates used right hand that had his other work glove on and took off his left work glove.

Bates looked at the back of his left hand. His hand burn mark and red in pain. It was painful taking off the glove, but it was like irritating itch that he could not get rid of that throbbed in pain. Like parts of his skin was ripped and forming dull scab.

This was not a scab. His left hand on back with knuckles. What should have been some pale flesh and callouses, was bright red burn imprint from finger nails to the back of knuckle covering part of back hand.

Breathing in and out, Bates Bagge started his Ripple energy.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZZZ**_ **\- Crack-** _ **ZZZZZZZZZ**_

"Huff! Huff! I'm getting better at this…. I just need to keep on practicing." That is what Bates Bagge said to himself, with people walking by his vehicle.

The left of his back hand, which was just red and looking like raw skin, took a shine callous look to it. Like a Scar that been there for months.

"Man, I got to stop with the scars. Ripple good, but I still get scars that show on my body. Maybe that shows I need to learn to fight better and not make the same mistake." That all Bates could say to himself quietly as he leaned into his stirring wheel to rest his head. Here was , wanting to take a quick nap before driving or flying back in his 2x4 pickup. Hell? He might sleep the whole flight, given his 2x4 Pickup had advance self-driving autopilot system he just added to it.

 _ **Thump!**_

Bates did not want get his head and look at what feel in his passenger side. He wanted to rest, but now he knew something was there and his curiosity got the better of him.

Sitting up straight and looking at his passenger side. There was a suite case.

Bates picked up the suit case to check both sides quickly, but then quickly put it down where the feet of the passengers would be and role up the passenger side.

On the top of the side of suit case, there was nothing. It looked like a hand down suit case that had years on it. When he picked up and saw the other side, it read something different.

 _TND_

If it was TNT, then Bates would think someone was trying to blow him up or put some evidence in his 2x4 Pickup that was illegal, but no.

TND could only stand for Teens Next Door and given that it was a suitcase, it was probably a 2x4 Technology version of a secret laptop or video message in it.

The TND know he went into Father place. They must have known, but instead of a KND Decommissioning Squad they left him a 2x4 Laptop or Video Message.

He will have to take a look at that when he back in Nowhere, Kansas.

"Can you believe this?" "This world is getting freakier every day." "Someone got to do something!"

People were talking and gathering near shop that Bates was parked in front of.

He rolled up his windows, locked his pick-up and check what people were awing or worrying about.

'It could not get any worse or shocking today, can-' Just as Bates was thinking and frowning he looked over adults, teens and some children head to see the store was Electronic Store with their TV set on the News with the newest or best bargain.

It was not the TVs or other Electronics.

It was a skinny man that was manning the store that was being harassed and probably being robbed by Green Skin group of five people.

Green skin? Can you believe this shit.

One was actually very tall that I could look straight in the face, if his orange hair did not block his eyes. The guy was big in fat or muscle, but he was round guy.

Another had large noise and snake like face. Seemed to even have snake like tongue.

One freaked me out, like he was mutant. He was wearing what a homeless person would not wear, which was all brown cloths and rope like belt. Eyes popping out, bad teeth and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

The shortest one had his hair covering his eye and had a his jaw protruding out with teeth showing.

The one in middle, look like what cool-punks or bikers would wearing. Wearing sunglasses and looking very smug. His hair looked grease or gel hat.

The sunglasses wearing green man then open the door of the store talking to the crowd and Bates, "Hey! You got something you want to do about! We are the Gangreen Gang! We doing what we want on our road-trip away from Townsville! You talk to the police and I, along with my gang will find you! Don't go thinking it a bluff! We got thing about remembering faces, right Grubber!"

The hunchback and possible mutant green skin guy just stuck his tongue and lips together to say something but made potting or fart sound with his mouth as if it would mean something.

"Yeah! You see that!" The green sunglasses wearing thug said and the crowd runaway.

Except for a tall, muscular looking man with orange hair that looked like he work on farm or in the country.

It was not man, but a tall boy who look frustrated and tired. That boy was Bates and he had frown and his eyes were narrowed.

"What you doing Carrot Top?! Get MOVING!" Said the punk/bike green man said with a smug smile. Like he could do and control anything.

Police were not hear and yet Bates just wanted one thing to take out his frustration. Bates was actually surprised how he was no longer tired at the meeting with Father and now getting package from the TND.

"Well! What ar-AGGHH!" The green biker punk did not say anything as Bates grabbed his neck with his left hand and the he right hand went for his legs and tossed him in the street.

He then got on top of him began to beat the guy senseless.

 **BAM! WHAM! BAM! POW!**

Before Bates could finish with more punching the green sunglasses wearing punk he was interrupted.

"HEYSSSS! THISSSS GUY BEATING UP ACESSSS!" I got off the guy and focus on the four others worrying about their down and probably knocked up leader.

"Hehehehe! You messed with wrong guys, gringo!" The short green guy said and then the hunchback guy looking came rushing flinging his arms, acting crazy to scare me and jumping out to tackle Bates.

All Bates did was breath in and out and prepared a Ripple enhanced punch.

 **BAM!** _ **SLAM!**_ The crazy or unhealthy green hunchback went flying to the short guy and which slammed into the smaller guy.

"Thisss isss not good. Big Billy! GET THAT GUY! HE HURTING YOUR FRIENDSSS!" The snake guy said to guy that was larger than Bates by a lot weight and close to Bates height, if not taller!

"Aaaawwww, Okay! RRRAAAGGGHHH!" The big guy came running and preparing to punch Bates.

Bates just got in a stance ready. The big round guy known as Billy was punching with both fist, trying to hit Bates but he dodge and kept moving around Billy.

Billy got punch in and Bates used Ripple to channel into his forearms and body, but he was not expecting how powerful the punch was.

 **BAM!** Bates hit his 2x4 Pickup, making cracks in the glass and hitting the side-walk laying down briefly, then getting up to shake off the big guy hit. His arms felt numb and shock from the hit, but they had Ripple energy channel in them!

'WHAT THE HECK! That guy can't be human! He literally launched me into my 2x4 Pickup with a upper cut! My arms feel _numb_ just blocking ONE punch! I got think fast to take this guy down. ' Bates thought looking at the side walk and wondering if he should bring out Black Betty, but that would tire him out more and he had to worry about the last guy.

There soda can that did not seem open and probably left by someone who left the story in a rush that was too scared to leave there un-open can of soda in the street.

Bates rushed to pick it up as the lumbering Billy came and was about to charge.

Bates charge the full soda with Ripple energy and tossed the soda to Billy.

"Hey, big guy! Your look thirsty! Have drink!" Bates said as Billy actually caught the soda and seemed happy to have something to drink.

"Uuuum, Geez! Thanks!" The poor big idiot open the Ripple energy soda, with the Soda about ready to bust open from being shaken and the Ripple energy about to explode out of it.

Just as Billy open the soda, it shot out of the can hitting Billy in the face violently and Billy dropping the can quickly.

"AAAAAHHH! MY EYE HURTS! BILLY DON'T LIKE PAIN IN HIS ONE EYE! SODA CARBS FIZZING UP BILLY EYE!" Said Billy as both hands went to his wet damp orange hair.

Sadly, Billy did not get sympathy from bates as he started beating down on a blind Big Billy. Billy would feel the pain because of Bates enhancing his punch's and kicks with Ripple energy.

 **BAM! WHAM! WHAM! BAM! BAM! WHAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Bates kept until Billy was on his knees and he started to produce two have purple bruises and teeth hitting the ground with what look like blood coming down his face, even if it was hard to tell Billy covering his face.

Bate decide to make sure Billy would not get up for the while, with last two hits.

 **BBBAAAMM! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" WAM!**

Poor Billy got kick in the nuts by Bates and held his privates with high pitch scream, before Bates silence him by punching Billy in the eye. This caused Billy to be knocked out and stay down in in the street with his round tummy on his right side touching the side of sidewalk. Billy stayed down and all that matter.

Silence what filled the street for Bates and the green snake like criminal.

Bates looked at green Snake man and the poor guy was shaking and wondering what to do. Sadly he never got that chance to run, because Bates rushed the Snake guy and held him against the wall beating him with punch's and knee to the gut.

 **BAM! WAM! BAM! WAM! BAM! BAM! "Ooooffff…"**

It was then the snake guy went down sliding against the wall.

 _ **WWWWOOOOOWWOOOOOOWHHH!**_ **SSSSSSCCCCCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEECCCCCCHHHHH!**

Sirens came in and police cares break, with police out. The guns were trained on downed green skin men and at Batese himself.

"FREEZE!" Almost all the Police officers said at once and all Bates could do was go on his knees next to the knocked out Snake Guy and hands behind his head.

The police officer got all the green guys, then went to Bates before the skinny, white and elderly store owner came out.

"STOP! That guy actually saved me from being robbed and stopped those ruffians from destroying any more my products!" The skinny, white and possible middle age guy said. He had thick glasses, brown pants, brown dress shoes, white button shirt with a green apron with _Joe Gizmos_ written on his work apron.

"Are you sure, sir?" Said some random police officer all dressed in blue. He did not really stand out to Bates or anyone. They all look the same.

"Yes! You should be thanking this young man and his actions." Said the skinny middle age man. The man then turned to Bates and said, "Thank you! Hey do you need TV? It would be cheap one and not as latest model, but it beat a trip to the dump and getting rid of old TV. What do you think?" The skinny man said waiting for answer.

Bates did not know what to say or do. He was glad his frustration was gone and that the police were not going to arrest him with the skinny middle age man here to back him up.

All Bates did was nod and the skinny middle age guy looked happy and went into his store.

The police office looked at Bates then said, "Well, their technically a small reward for capturing the Gangreen Gang. They left Townsville without parole when they were released from prison, but I think they left just to get away from the Powerpuff Girls. It a $500 dollar reward out in this state. It not much, but if you caught them in Townsville when their was bounty out on them the reward would have been double. Oh! Dou you need medical treatment? You looked all bruised up and you got bloody nose."

All Bates did was check his nose and see if there was blood. There was, but it was not so bad.

Bates just replied, "Nah. I'm good. So how do I get this reward money and can I go?" Bates really just wanted to head home, shower and go to bed.

"Sure! Me and the guys could pull together money that would reward you would get. The Police Station will repay us with reward, just need your name and where you live." said the generic police officer. Bates saw some Police Officer collecting money together as rest money they had on them and it look like they were coming towards us.

The Gangreen Gang went into a couple police cars, separately, and heading probably to local holding cell in in town of Sector V.

"Bates Bagge and I from Nowhere, Kansas." Bates wanted to get going and the Police officer handed the money to me, while he went inside _Joes Gizmos_ to check it out and possible report the damage.

Bates pocked the cash and then skinny guy came out with small TV. It look like was struggling to hold it. Bates quickly got to the skinny guy and took the TV off his hands. Being large and strong had its benefits, so the small TV was easy to carry.

That was something to be thankful for, because Bates was hurting all over. This meant that Bates would type in auto-pilot for 2x4 Pickup with the proper coordinates.

Pretty much, Bates going to be napping through his flight and that would be good couple of hours nap.

Bates put the TV in the small TV in the passenger side of the Pickup and started to drive away, before the News Vans came in.

It was probably not be smart to be known by people in Sector V right now. Bates did not have a excuse for Sector V, beside Cree knowing why he was there and did not feel like telling excuses.

Plus, the TND knows he was in Sector V and Father was someone he did not want to run in again, unless he had more training.

As he drive turned down seclude stretch of road and beginning to set the 2x4 pickup in Fly Mode, he realize he was satisfied.

He did pay Adult Villains to fight with Sector V. That did not set well with him.

Still, he did not back down from Father and he got to beat up thugs.

This got him $500 dollars and new TV that he could put in the attic.

It was okay day. Not great or bad, but okay.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Notes: I was surprised that I actually added the Gangreen Gang, but I did. I was trying to work on writing a fight scene. It was bit shaky, but let me know what you think.**

 **I hope this was entertaining and you enjoy the read.**

 **A hiatus is coming up soon. I have one more chapter to update with.**

 **Expect the end of January and beginning/middle of February to not have "Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous" chapters for a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous

 **Author Notes- Okay, so I'm trying to my best so far and see where this goes.**

 **We are close to the beginning of "Courage the Cowardly Dog" and "Codename: Kids Next Door" cartoons. I choose which Episodes I want in on either chapters.**

 **WARNING- I won't do all the "Courage the Cowardly Dog" episodes and "Codename: Kids Next Door" that I choose, but I am going in somewhat order. I'm doing "Courage the Cowardly Dog" chapters before I get into "Codename: Kids Next Door".**

 **There will be elements from "Samurai Jack"; but I also making sure Bates Bagge do meet certain characters from "Powerpuff Girls", "Danny Phantom" and "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy".**

 **I'm sorry for the DELAY in this chapter, but know that I am going on a Hiatus for a couple of weeks for personal issues in my life.**

 **I'm not very good at writing, but I'm trying my best. I hope those who read this enjoy it. I surprised at those who Visit or View this story, so thank you. I was quite surprised people actually view this story.**

 **Thank you.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **March 4** **th** **, 2002. Bates Bagge Farmhouse Base. 2x4 Tech/Computer Floor. Morning, after Breakfast.**

Bates Bagge looked beat up, but looked healed.

Some Ripple energy here and there helped, but not a whole lot of damage. Just a few smaller bruises where larger bruiser from the fight with Gangreen Gang.

Father burn scar on the back of Bates Bagge hand was there, but it was shiny flesh of burn scar that been there for a years instead of just yesterday.

Right now that was not important.

The Teens Next Door left Bates a 2x4 Briefcase that possible communicated with him or was some form of Lemon and Mustard bomb in it.

Bates had a meeting with Father. He was helping Cree with both their Decommissioning coming May 31st 2002.

At this point, Bates Bagge was still tired. He ate breakfast with Muriel, Eustace and Courage yet was still tired.

He still had other things to do, such as choirs around the farm and do some Homeschooling.

"Oooooohhh…" A slight whine alerted Bates and saw Courage setting next to him with a fold out chair.

Courage was worried about Bates. Courage notice how tired and beat up he was when got back. Bates could fool Muriel and Eustace, but not Courage.

Right now, they were on a work bench or really it was folded table. Nothing at all fancy that Bates had and it was cheap. Just simple stuff they could get from Nowhere Junkyard and clean it up. A very large Computer frame that took up a wall was ten feet away to their right side of folded chairs and folding table. The floor was made of wood and near the floor was Scrap of Metal made of random bits of recycled metal, stop signs and scraps; which had doors that looked like an Elevator. That was to the left of Courage and Bates, which was also ten feet away.

What was behind Bates and Courage was junk of 2x4 Technology that could be used to build they scavenge from the 2x4 Technology that they got from the Nowhere Junkyard. Bates was just too lazy or did not know what to do with it. In fact, Bates was wondering if he gets some Technology from Teen Ninjas, given how stronger and sleek looking it was.

Right now, Courage and Bates were eyeing TND brief case.

"Don't worry. We can take whatever they got. It not a KND Decommission squad, but it could either be way for them to Communicate with us or they want to get rid of us with a Mustard/Lemon Bomb." Bates said petting the shivering pink dog known as Courage.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Courage howled and was shaking. His teeth were chattering.

"Hey! Hey, are you allergic to Lemons or Mustard?" Bates said bringing Courage in a one arm hug and petting courage from his head to his back. Bates made sure to rub Courage back more to make him less stressed.

"Uh-uh, Uh-uh…" Courage said uncertain and yet Courage knew he was not allergic to these sauces or food.

Bates looked Courage in the eye and said, "Me neither. All we are going to get is either talking with them or this whole room is going to get messy. The only one that would be mad is Computer. He decide to not be here and you and I moved most the import stuff out this room."

Computer gave actually no shits, if a Computer could do it. Probably more like Computer gave no processing power, lug nuts or screws about.

Well, if they room gets messed up, no skin of Bates and Courage noises.

"Let do this…" Bates said and Courage started to shiver more violently, with teeth chattering louder.

Sweat fell of Bates head, before Bates un-snap the latch's on the brown looking brief case that felt more metallic than leather or wood.

 _ **SNAP!**_

Bates closed his eyes and Courage screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nothing was happening at the moment, but a weird electronic noise like a high pitch whine.

 _WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Bates open his eyes and Courage scoot closer with his fold out char.

Nothing but black and white snow was on the screen before something came in.

It was an image.

The image on the screen was grey background with a human appearance. Like the person purposely did want to see a way to identify the person.

All Bates and Courage see was a shadow of person, but was not a shadow. Sort of similar to Father whole look with shadows, but no eyes showing or anything to recognize besides the human looking shadows that people wanted to use to hide their identities.

If Bates and Courage had to guess, it was boy. Looking somewhat young, but that was guess. There are short adults, teens or maybe this contact was in the KND right now connected with the TND and AND.

" **Well, we meet again, Numbuh 13. Decommissioning coming close and you had made a rather interesting meeting with Father. Care to tell us what going on there?"** This person on the video was the voice that startled Bates Bagge at the KND Artic Base his last summer as a KND operative. This person still used some machine to alter their voice.

This was interesting.

Courage was looking at the video message or laptop suite case that was made with 2x4 Technology, curiously.

Bates just frowned and narrowed his eyebrows.

That was when Bates decide to speak up, "Oh yeah. I wanted to meet you again. _Tch!_ Well, I did go have meeting with Father. Are you going to explode this suit case or video message? Send any Decommissioning squad? What?"

Bates did not like this person and Courage just looked more concern and scared at the idea of people coming or this video message exploding.

"No! No!" Courage actually voiced his opinion of not liking either option.

The person shadow in the video message cocked his/her head back before speaking, **"Thank you for confirming this. Not a lot of people just tell us. Sometimes threats need to be made, but you are just blunt about answering our Questions. No. No Decommissioning Squad or bomb in a suit case video message, still that a good idea for that last part. We didn't know you had a talking dog? Is the dog supposed to be pink?"**

It looked like to Bates, this person was just trying to dig up information about him.

Courage just responded with a "Huh?" confused sound with the person sudden interest with him.

Bates just spoke up with his right gloved brown hand resting on his head as the right elbow rested on the fold out table, "Whether dog can talk or why he pink, is none of your concern. I'm just wondering why I'm not being Decommission right now or the fact you knew I meant Father. What? Am I not a threat? Am I still considering being a part of the TND?"

The person that that was shadowed and who they were talking with on the video message straighten up before speaking, **"Aww. I just wanted to know more about your Dog. Is that so bad? Anyway, we are concerned with your meeting with Father and yet we have not notice any TND or AND members not spreading word of weird activity by Father that you blabbed to him about them. No we just want to confirm the idea you paid Father for one of his Adult minions' service. Yes, though. You are a threat, but we would rather have you on are side then an enemy."**

Courage just sighed and relaxed a bit in the fold out chair.

Bates just stared blankly before replying, "Yeah, I did ask Father service's. It cost a pretty penny, but Sector V will be dealing with Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb on some _Adult Swim_ issues about kids not getting enough swim time. I still don't see what value you see in me. I'm not that special."

The person shadow in the video just shrugged and replied, **"Well, you are special with some of your abilities. Of course, you are a bit of a wall flower and stand offish. Though, you're not actively trying to stop kid's rights or get rid of them. Physical, you are dangerous. Some AND members told us that Father order redecoration of his study. The walls around his desk were melted, fancy desk chair, desk burnt and the carpet near fireplace was almost reach the books near the study was burned to a crisp. Strange thing was mention. Like the concerte shot out and shifter the ground under his study. Like the Earth pushed it. Anything to say there? Also, you did beat up some criminals called the Gangreen Gang and took a small bounty. Tell me that you're not the least bit dangerous than the average person."**

Maybe one the police officer or people that were there were apart of Adults Next Door or Teens Next Door. The police officers were the only ones that knew those green criminals were called the Gangreen Gang.

Still, there was something about this person from the suit case 2x4 Technology laptop that got my attention.

All he knew that this person was a cocky little guy or girl. Bates been notices some small bits of images flickering out of the shadow figures mouth on the video, like spit. Either this person has issues with talking or this person has braces.

Interesting thing to know that the besides the Teens Next Door, that there was an Adult Next Door. The AND must let the KND know about enemies that are Adults movements.

Bates was just a small part of the information that helps KND figure out what the Adults or their enemies plans are.

Still, Bates just talked back, "Well, the meeting was not so good with Father. I get it though. Big bad guy, with messed up perspective of what he thinks if right or wrong. No one to challenge him otherwise given his freaky Fire powers or super strength. It was hot as hell though. I don't know anything about the concrete and Earth is _mystery_. Maybe something wrong with Father had his study built. Maybe a freaky Earthquake happens or the Earth plates shifted slightly. As for the Criminals? Well, I was frustrated with Father and having actually pay for his services to fight Sector V. I like those guys, but I don't know how I feel if I was on the run from the KND for trying the Decommission me. The Gangreen Gang was just a surprise way to get out some frustration. You know?"

The shadow figure on screen replied with machine that changed his/her voice, **"Not really. I'm more sophisticated and smart not to get involved with** _ **Adults**_ **and their issues. Big guys like you just love to fight. Still, Father was rather interested in you. That the rumor that going around about your meeting with him, but we have no concrete evidence yet. Sheesh, I wonder who would be interested in brute like you. Well, maybe the KND are. It too bad you were not part of Sector or Team. You had a lot to offer. You still do. Anyway, at some point when you join the Teen Ninjas, it will be great to have another person to keep their eyes on their mov-"**

"I'm not joining the Teen Ninjas. In case you have not notice. I live in Nowhere, Kansas. Literally. Sometimes I don't understand all this. It like Kids are against everyone that not kid. Why are not the Teens rebelling against the Adults? Maybe some of the Adults are trying to protect you Kids from hurting themselves or doing something unhealthy. How does that sound for _Teens Next Door_ material." Bates interrupted the shadow figure response.

Courage looked concerned and scared at Bates. Courage did understand some of things Bates said, but Courage remember Bates was part of LARGE organization that had eyes and ears everywhere. That had someway of erasing memories or having weapons that could make some dangerous weapons with unorthodox way.

"Ooooohhhh…" Courage put a paw on Bates right leg and Bates sit up straight and pet Courage head.

There was silence.

That when the shadow figure responded in a surprising way, **"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! That is good one. You know, you're a bit of joke for the prospects of a possible Teens Next Door member. You are either sheltered or don't understand how the world works. You're almost too** _ **delightful**_ **to be a kid or teen. You're really sound to mature, like an** _ **Adult**_ **. Tch. Most Teens Next Door join the Teen Ninjas. Either to spy on Teens and Adults, look good for prospective jobs in the future, or just don't want to be excluded by their peers. You will join the Teen Ninjas. They all do eventual."**

The way this person talked, sounded like he or she did not care for Adults or Teens. Like this person was were beneath them somehow. That Kids new what best all the time. That kids should act a certain way.

Also, Bates hated the idea of being Teen Ninja given how they actively fight kids or do so for selfish reasons. Then again, Kids are selfish too. Still, Bates would accept the challenge on not joining the Teen Ninjas.

Even if Cree asked him too, Bates wouldn't.

He was different and he was going to prove that one way or another.

Not by powers, being very tall and athletic, or being good at fighting.

Bates Bagge was a different person, with his own principles.

Bates thought, 'This kid got ego. Like being a kid is the best thing to ever happen or be. That seems short sighted or this kid hates growing up. Well, we all have to grow up and it sounds like this person young in the KND. Like they just joined or always been kid. Still, why do they want me?"

Bates finally spoke up, "Alright. Enough, bullshit. What do you guys want with me? Is it because of heavily hinted or interest in my powers? Is it Cree? Is it just because I can actually fight adults by myself and stand my ground? Let just stop this whole hidden mean and agenda you guys have for me."

That what Bates said as he crossed his arms and sit back in his chair.

He was not spy or good with espionage. Bates Bagge was good with keep some secrets a secret though. He was just dealing people who know about Cree plans or the information to KND that kept things quite about the Supernatural and Aliens.

What Bates found himself in, was doing Esponiage and spying, which he never trained in.

The person seemed too stiff in up, before speaking, **"Language. Do you curse or use foul language a lot? I will have to put that in your profile."** There was pause as Bates and this mysterious person on 2x4 Technology web cameras were having a stare down.

This mysterious person spoke up again, **"I will admit. The idea of you as some extra muscle as a chaotic force with weird powers that worked for the Kids Next Door in secret was a good idea. We really had no idea what to do with you, besides the information you give us about Adults supplies through Nowhere, Kansas. You are unique or weird with your abilities- can eat Vegetables, very large/physical for your age, not too dumb or smart, and you do have some unique abilities most humans don't have. What use do you have to be a part of TND, Numbuh 13? Tell me."**

Courage looked anxious, but he was not scared. He just looked back between Bates and 2x4 suit case laptop.

Courage never really seen this side of Bates, but Courage guess that Bates did not know he was doing or maybe it just pressure he was feeling. Maybe it was just how serious the situation it was. Courage knew Bates did whatever Eustace and Muriel asked of him with no attitude. Here, it like Bates did not know or respect the person they were talking with.

All Courage could do was wait and sit in the fold out chair, to see how this turns out.

Bates just sat up straight and told his a honest answer with a softer look on his face, "I think I can stop kids from disappearing or worse. That maybe I could be the teen that did not join the Teen Ninjas to break the cycle of Teens hating Kids. Maybe a Teen could challenge the Adults. Also, I have someone here keep giving information to KND about strange and dangerous things that happen in Nowhere. I like to think kids, teens and adults could be happy with each other a comfortable level. That was why we need each other. That I will do what I have to do help those I care about and those who are innocent. What do you think of that, my Carrot top hair brother."

It was soft, but full of conviction. This made Bates sound older, but have a soft spot for what he believe.

Also, to see if he could get some information, that hopping this person naïve to let slip.

" **HA! That sounds naïve. It sounds like you want to be a Hero or something. Kids don't need Teens or Adults. Another thing…How did you know I have Orange hair? IS SOMETHING UP WITH MY MONITER? DID YOU HACK MY COMPUTER SOMEHOW?!"** It funny how someone can sound so superior and you go into panic like mysterious person on the video message did.

"Hahahahaha…" Bates could not help and laugh little a bit with a smirk on his face, while Courage looking confused and worried.

" **ANSWER ME, NUMBUH 13 OR I WILL PRESS A BUTTON TO SET OFF THE MUSTARD BOMB IN THE SUIT CASE AND SEND THE DECOMMISSIONING SQUAD FOR CREE THIS INSTANT?!"** It looked like playing around was over and mysterious person was mention a bomb and Decommissioning Cree.

That got Bates a frown on his face and narrowed his eyes.

Courage just screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courage ran to underneath the table and buried his face in his paws, shaking violently.

Again, time passed for another silent standoff with a threat in in the air.

Bates finally answered in relax and frown on his face leaning back in your chair, "You need to keep cool. It not like I'm some master spy. You guys just can't hack my Computer is all. By the way, I just guess you had carrot top hair. You're the one to confirm it. Either you been at this long time with some ego that makes you feel superior or your just a new KND operative that got recruited in the TND and AND because of something you did to impress them."

" **W-wait..? You tricked me in to giving you some information about myself? That not in your skill set? WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?! You are just a KND operative that can fight and do minimal 2x4 Technology repair and construction?"** The voice, even with device distorting his/her voice, sounded like kid. Curious, pouty and felt like something new came up that he/she did not know about now felt lost and frustrated on what to do.

The person did not even deny they were not male, given that Bates Bagge called him brother.

All Bates could reply with was, "I'm friends with Cree Lincoln or Numbuh 11. She tells me stories how her little sister, Numbuh 5, tricks her and everyone to get what she wants all the time. From all those stories, I learned that Numbuh 5 success comes from staying cool under pressure and being confident. I don't know if I was confident, but I did learn from Father to not back down. Say what you want, but you or the TND and Father have some sense your superior and can't be touch. Well, did I just shake you up, like I did Father?"

Silence passed and the shadow person on video message seem to get smaller in there chair.

That when mysterious person on the video replied, **"Very well, Numbuh 13…You show a lot of promise and new things about you we did not know about. I guess will keep are eyes on you more closely. Still, you do show some interesting prospects as TND. We will let you know after your escape of Cree Lincoln on your Decommissioning Day if you are TND material or not."**

The screen went dark that suggested he turned off and for a few moments nothing happen.

Courage came out from under the fold up table and looked up in confusions, "Huh?" was all he could manage while looking at the 2x4 Technology suit case and back to Bates.

When Bates looked at Courage, he just petted Courage lightly and comforting before saying, "Sorry if you saw me acting differently. I don't trust these guys, even if they are my allies. It sort like me against those people who threaten anything I care about. Like you, Muriel, Eustace and Cree. Even Sector V has soft spot in my heart, though we are not close. You understand?"

"Uh-huh! Babab Abab." Courage just lead in to bates is petting and sat on Bates lap.

Silence passes and everything was comfortable.

The TND were interested Bates, but they did not have concrete idea about him.

"I don't know what coming Courage. I know one thing. We can't give up and no matter what happens to us. Either in Nowhere or anywhere was going to handle it. We are going to survive. You're strong Courage. Even with that Fear. I'm scared as well, but now I'm not backing down. We can do anything, if we try and never give up." Bates said and Courage looked up to Bates.

Courage did not think Bates was scared, but Bates said he was.

Bates said one more thing, "I may not show it, but I do have fear. I just feel other emotions and have to remind myself what I'm capable of. The KND trained me and we know there something wrong with Nowhere. All we can do is prepare and get ready. Whatever is coming, is coming. We can't stop the future."

Courage just nodded and looked uncertain as well.

It was all a part of growing-up, even if we don't like it. We all have to deal with something that will change us, eventually.

Even if we don't like to or want to as the time goes by.

 **May 31** **st** **, 2002. Sector V. Lincoln Residence. Early Morning. Bates Bagge and Cree Lincoln Birthday/Decommissioning.**

It was barley Dawn.

The light made beautiful color of violet, orange and the dark night skies are starting to show blue skies. Not a lot clouds, but passing large white clouds with a cool and comforting breeze. Not to hot or cold. It seemed that the seasons between Spring and Summer peaceful.

Supposedly, today was supposedly in these parts of the states, the East Coast was going to be bit warmer than usual.

There was a large shadow waiting and resting on bus stop bench for the local bus stops.

It was male. You would figure the size and weight that the person was adult, but look closer you could tell the person was young. This person had Orange carrot top hair and pale skin. This person was just in black work boots, large jeans with a brown belt around the waist, grey shirt that showed nothing special about and brown work gloves.

This person was Bates Bagge and he supposedly agreed along with Cree Lincoln to meet up with the KND _SCAMPER_ for pick up.

Bates really came in the middle of night at Sector V and slept in his 2x4 pickup.

Out of the suburban house of Lincoln residence came a teenager.

She was Cree Lincoln. She was an African American girl. She girl had her hair styled to look wild and stylish that cover one her eyes. She was wearing a pink top or blouse that showed her stomach. There seem to be some golden necklace like pendant around her neck. The teenage girl was wearing baggy jeans and brown shoes or boots that looked like they could kick hard.

The girl went over to the boy that was hunched over looking at the street, waiting.

"So you here, Bates." That what Cree said, with a bit of serious and blank look. The boy looked over to her to notice the change in her outfit.

'Man, Cree looking good for her _decommissioning_. Still, the signal is received and the plan is motion.' Bates Bagge thought.

"Yeah, I'm here. You think I let you do this alone. Plus, I had to come her as show of good faith to the KND and for some reason they don't like picking up at my house. I think the Teddy Bear aliens freaked them out or they did not want any Alien seeking KND to be distracted for looking for anything." Bates replied, and probably that was true.

Some KND operatives do wish to see Aliens to make friends with them or somehow get them to destroy a certain teacher or school.

They obviously did not see the real danger, but Bates did not want to dwell on that.

"Yeah, it looks like Nowhere creeping out KND again and they want to keep their distances from it. They think Nowhere like that town Endsville or something." Cree replied as she sat down next to Bates on the bus stop bench.

Silence passed.

Tension was thick and they did not know if the plan would work. Really, there not a lot of success rate for KND operatives escaping and if they do they have to live with the fact they betrayed there remaining friends or they were traitors to the KND.

On the outside, Cree and Bates were loyal KND operatives Numbuh 11 and 13. Inside, they are already plotting against them. Partial.

Bates still had to offer of the TND, but he did not know when he was a official Teens Next Door or not. How that happens or where? That was a mystery.

Still, Bates kept quiet to Cree about the TND. Maybe because apart of him was loyal to the KND in some way or form. Maybe it was out of fear of the truth that would hurt Cree, who put so much effort to avoid losing her memories by making allies with the Teen Ninjas and Father.

It seemed unfair, but Bates knew he would not betray Cree. If she asked he would come clean about it.

 _ **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!**_

Arriving in front of Bates and Cree was a KND _SCAMPER_ parked in front of them and engines still heated to get ready to go.

Out of the dark grey doors came out Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362 came out.

"Are you ready for your requested early morning Decommissioning's, Numbuh 11 and 13?" Numbuh 86 said showing no emotions, except a trace of sadness.

Numbuh 362 looked uncomfortable before she spoke up, "Uh, Numbuh 11. Are you sure you don't want your sister to be here. You know, for emotional support."

"Nah, I'm cool. Abigail would not recognize me later. I told her I have Bates with me and we would both get Decommission together. That more than some KND operatives get. Plus, Numbuh 8A and 8B seem comfortable knowing they were not alone in being Decommissioned anyway. Bates may not be a brother, but he my friend and we stayed in contact the whole time, Right Bates?" Cree said and looked to Bates for some reassurance.

Bates could only give a slight smile and said, "Yeah."

"Alright, then! Let get this over with…" Numbuh 86 said looking sad about this situation.

Honestly, Numbuh 86 usually enjoy decommissioning KND operatives, but today it looks like the Scottish girl was not that happy.

All Cree and Bates could do was get in the _SCAMPER_.

Bates already had his 2x4 pickup set for autopilot to return to Bagge Farm Base.

All he could think about was how the hell he was going make sure Cree Lincoln keeps her memories in all this.

Sure, Bates wanted to figure out how to keep his, but he knows that if one of them could keep their memories it would be a win. Yeah, half a win is still a win.

Bates knew he would not fill comfortable keeping his memories if Cree couldn't.

Plus, maybe erasing his KND Memories would stop the crush Bates Bagge had on Cree Lincoln.

Cree new outfit just made Bates want her more.

 **KND Moon Base. Decommissioning Chamber. Morning.**

No big auditorium or assemble taking place to witness our Decommissioning.

You see, most KND operatives can take request to KND being Decommissioning. It usually determine by KND Supreme Command with other Secretive High Ups to determine if that was allowed or not.

With Numbuh 9 and 11 it was allowed given their track record of being loyal and competent KND members.

Bates knew that the KND or TND knew about Cree Lincoln connections with Teen Ninjas and Father.

He was just wondering what the hell was going on and what was going to happen.

Anyway, the KND gave Cree and Bates their cakes. One got their respective cakes and blew out the candles. Cree ate one slice of cake and the rest were given back to the KND. Bates did not like sweets, so they took his cake after they blew it out.

Now Bates and Cree are walking to the branch of the KND Moon Base where the Decommissioning took place. The same place where KND operatives escape and were forcibly Decommission, but also was a good place for private Decommissioning.

Apparently, Cree had a route mapped out to where the KND get the Commissioning Module and also the Computer that kept data on the KND that was regulate and controlled around the Earth.

As they walk in the scrap wall, 2x4 walls and random laden brinks.

All Bates had to wait was a signal from Cree to start breaking free and make are way to KND Mainframe and Commissioning Module.

"Hey, can I tie my shoe laces really quick" Cree said stopping in the middle of the hall way.

There was the signal.

We had Numbuh 86, 362 and some random KND member escorting us.

Time to start the plans, was now.

Both Numbuh 86 and 362 were looking to Cree tying her shoes, before Bates Bagge came from behind and gave him a bear hug.

"AAUGH!" "WHAT!" that all Numbuh 86 and 362 could say as the air was being squeezed out of them and were struggling for air because of Bates had a vice like grip around them.

They both tried to hit Bates with the back of their head, but they were in a awkward angle and their KND helmets were just hitting each other.

With the energy they wasted, Bates just squeezed harder and made sure they lost more air and find hard to move or see around them.

"What the! So you are fighting and trying escape! Stupid _Teenagers_! We are at the KND Moon Base, the worst possible place to try and escape!" Said the random KND operative in a white jump suit, pads and a helmet made from classroom school projector over one the KND operative eyes like a plus or really a way to helmet aim.

Sadly, before the KND operative could do anything Cree attack him with a surprising kick and the kid went face first in the scrap walls.

"Auuuuuh…." "Traittoooorr…" That all Numbuh 362 and 86 could say as they slowly lost consciousness.

Bates dropped them on top of the unknown KND operative the Cree knocked out.

 _ **Bam!**_

"Good job, Bates. Let hurry before the KND wake up and someone set the alarm off in the Moon Base!" Cree said as we went back down the hall, until both of them got to Elevator.

Cree hit the button as Bates took off the Elevator control panel to hijack control, so Cree and Bates would not have to explain to two Teenagers being unescorted in the KND Moon Base.

So far Bates manage to make sure the Elevator ignore the other trying to get on the Elevator.

 _ **Ding!**_

The Elevator doors open up to the KND Mainframe Computer and in it were just a lot of 2x4 Tech and Scientist specialist. They were mostly boys in white lab coats, dress shirt, pants, ties or bow-ties and look like the stereotypical nerds. Oh, and they were all boys. Huh? No girls for some reasons.

They turned and froze when they saw two teenagers eyeing them.

A moment past, before the teenagers launched at them.

They tried to get away, Cree and Bates were too fast for them. Bates went to three and Cree went for two.

"AAAHHHHHH! Someone hit the alarm!" Said one of the random KND Scientist said before Cree grab the kid and began to slam him back and forth.

 **BAM!** _ **SLAM!**_ **BAM!** _ **SLAM!**_

Poor kid look black and blue, but one the other KND scientist hit a red emergency button and alarm went odd.

 _ **INTRUDER ALET! INTRUDER ALERT! TEENAGE PRESENT IN THE KND MAIN FRAME!**_

Red lights were flashing and the same robotic voice kept repeating itself.

Bates gathers the three KND scientists scrambling to get away from him, but Bates got them in a corner and they were shivering in fright. The three kids were close to utility closet and Bates got a idea from this.

Bates spoke up, "You can either do this easy by listening to me and going into the Utility closet-" yet Bates was interrupted by one the KND operatives.

"WE WILL NEVER BOW DOWN TO _TEENAGER!_ Do what you want, but we will never listen to you!" said some curly haired kid orange carrot top kid said. He had braces and buck teeth, with freckles.

Bates just looked at this spunky KND buck-tooth orange hair scientist for a bit, before he smiled and grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt to bring him up to Bates eye level. Now the kid did not look confident and his two cowering KND scientist were shaking in fear.

"Hey, Cree! I found KND Scientist we can interrogate!" Bates said and the KND orange hair scientist with buck teeth look even more nervous at Bates, but strangely more at Cree.

"Fine, Bates! I got knocked out my, now let put the rest in the closet to interrogate the one you had! Block the utility closet and guard the Elevator doors." Cree said as she dragged the two KND Scientist she knocked out and open the door.

 _ **SLAM!**_

She violently opened the door and tossed the KND Scientist. Before Bates could grab the cowering two KND Scientist in the corner that cried and ran into closet.

"I DON'T WANT GET HURT!" "KEEP AWAY YOU BULLIES!" said the two KND scientist and even grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

 _ **SLAM!**_

Huh? That was easy and convenient.

Cree stalked over to our KND Scientist to interrogate him, while Bates went to Elevator waiting for anyone to come.

The Elevator has been taken over by Cree and Bates, but the KND do have talented 2x4 specialist that could figure out how take back control of the elevator.

"Listen, you NERD! Tell me where the CODE Module is or it about to get painful for yeah!" Cree said to the KND Scientist who seemed to be keep a lot of space from Cree. Before Cree could touch him, the orange hair-buck tooth brace KND scientist started to freak out.

"GET AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO BE CONTAINMENTED WITH THE _COOTIES!_ " Said the KND Scientist.

"What!" Said Bates and Cree shouted, before Cree had a cunning and scary smirk.

She got closer and the KND scientist was backed up in corner before Cree spoke up, "Well, if you don't want any _cooties_ , then you better tell me where it is or you will be getting some _cooties_."

All Cree did was extend towards the KND Scientist with orange hair and buck teeth braces, before he gave in.

"AAAAHHH! Okay! Okay! Just don't touch me!" The KND scientist was close to tears before he actually went to the 2x4 Wall and touched a hidden paid and open up the wall. Gas came out and light revealed a device on a wooden box pedestal.

The device was box with a steel plate on top. On top of the steel box was a red metal circle box with mix of different color button, with metal yellow plates that need to connect the device. There seem to be a something similar to hoses nosily near it.

Still, Cree and Bates recognized the _CODE Module_ that we put our respective DNA in to acknowledge us as Cadets Next Door members as official KND members.

Cree quickly grabbed the device and then grabbed the curly haired carrot top with buck teeth and braces by the scruff of his white lab coat. She dragged the KND Scientist to the utility closet and opened it violent.

 _ **SLAM!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Four voices of KND Scientist boys screamed like frighten little babies.

That was silenced by Cree, "SHUT UP! Oh, by the way this carrot top here has _cooties_. Have _fun_." Before the curly haired and buck tooth brace face KND scientist could say anything, Cree shoved him in the utilities closet with the four other KND scientist and closed the door violently.

 _ **SLAM!**_ **"AAAAAAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM US!" "WAIT! She lying! I don't have COOTIES!"**

Bates Bagge was still guarding the Elevator, but looked around the room for anything. KND Operatives either had all the Elevator exits guarded by KND operatives or are planning on breaking into the KND Computer Mainframe room soon.

Cree was working on the _CODE Module_ , by trying to erase her DNA or Identity of being in the KND records. She would then work getting Bates DNA or Identity erased from the KND records.

A few minutes passed, before the KND Computer Mainframe came on with Numbuh 274 on the monitor.

"Bates! Cree! Stop and desist immediately! If you had any pride or respect for the KND, you will stop this at once! Think of how the rest of the Kids Next Door feel about you guys fighting and escaping your Decommissions." That what Numbuh 274 said to us.

Cree was not having that though, "Yeah, that cool and all, but I like the keep my memories of the KND. Bates here agrees with that, right Bates!"

Bates just looked at Numbuh 274 on the large the Computer Screen and said, "Yes. Cree is right. I don't feel like losing my memories."

Numbuh 274 was silent and looked to be talking to someone.

Numbuh 274 spoke up again, "Fine. If you won't listen to your Supreme Leader, then I hope you listen to someone you known and trust. Sector V busy against Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink, but there is someone here that does not want you guys to do this."

Numbuh 274 left the screen, but then came in someone that caused Cree to stop and look stunned.

Sadly, Bates knew that this person would throw a wrench in his and Cree plans.

Numbuh 9. Maurice. The boy that Cree had a crush on and that Bates could not help respect in some ways.

Now though, Bates does not like what the KND using Cree emotional weakness and Bates hope Maurice was doing this for Cree good instead of for the KND.

"Cree. Bates. Stop this! If Numbuh 5 and the rest of Sector V were here, they would want you to stop! You are good KND members, but what you're doing right is wrong! What are you guys going to do? Become Teen Ninjas and work for the Adults!?" Maurice said. You could hear the emotion in his voice that he did not approve of this. That he did care about Cree and Bates.

Cree was shaken and did not know what to do.

Bates looked at Cree, then notice some dust falling around Cree and looked up at the ceiling. Something was cutting through and it looks like the KND were going to come in this room either in negotiation or by action. They only had a minutes or seconds left before they came into the roof.

"I don't know what Cree or I will do. Still, the KND never had a right to take away our memories from the KND! That our Childhood memories! Let time and old age erase any memories we had, NOT some machine the KND have! I'm sorry Maurice, but I'm making sure one us gets out with our memories intact!" Bates said before he went to one the chairs the KND Scientist used in the room and chucked it at the large Computer Screen.

"No-" **SMASH!** _ **SSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

The monitor was destroyed and it some chunks of wood in round circles coming down.

Cree was stunned and covered her eyes, but Bates grabbed her and pressed the button for the Elevator, which the doors came in.

KND Operatives were coming from the roof to stop us with 2x4 Weapons ready to aim at them.

"FREEZE _TEENAGERS!_ " Said a group of KND Decommissioning, at once firing into the Elevator.

Bates hit the closed door button to stop the fire in the Elevator and begins to mess with the Elevator buttons to take us to the KND Hanger.

We had a few stops, so we bee in the Elevator for a bit. Sadly, it looks like the KND members would be ready for them.

Silence and the Elevator slowly going down each floor of the KND Moon Base.

"Cree, are you okay! I'm sorry for throwing the chair at the computer, but the KND were just using a stalling tactic to capture us in Computer Mainframe room." Bates asked as he continue to make sure the Elevator was not stopped or open by KND 2x4 Specialist.

No response form Cree and Bates turned to see Cree in the corner of the Elevator. It did not look Cree sustained any damage, but she was crouched down and hugging her knees.

"Cree. Talk with me! Are you okay?" Bates did not like this side. He probably knew that Maurice was a emotional weakness and could tell that Cree was effected by Maurice more than Bates was.

It would have been worse if Cree had to deal with her little sister telling her to get Decommission and surrender.

"No. I'm not okay…" Cree mumble this into her knees.

"Well, I need the Kick-But Cree that going to help us escape from the KND Moon Base! Did you erase your or my DNA/Identity in the _CODE Module_!" Bates said as he notice they were closer to the Moon Base hanger where the 2x4 Vehicles are held for their escape.

 **Sniff!** "Uuuh. I got my name out of the _CODE Module_. I was getting to yours, but then Supreme _Doofus_ and then Maurice came on, so I didn't…." Cree was still shaken and slowly she was communicating with me.

"Hey! That okay. Remember. I live in Nowhere, Kansas. The KND avoid that area like Endsville or like it a town filled with Dentist, Doctors and Schools. We just got to get out of here. Okay, Cree." As Bates said this they stopped at the KND Moon Base Hanger.

Bates did not open the door yet and was taking a breather. He looked over Cree who was slowly standing up, but a little hunched over and down.

So Bates walked over and got on one knee and hands on Cree shoulder before speaking, "Hey. Maurice was here. There is no changing that. We could stop Sector V and your sister from getting her, but Maurice was wild card. Plus, the KND will erase his memories when he turns thirteen years old. You got one year of avoid Maurice, then you could…" Bates did not want to finish the sentence and did not like the possibilities of where that was going.

Whatever, it was not a time for him to get emotional. It was a time to escape.

Cree looked at Bates and then hugged him suddenly. It surprised Bates, but he circle his arms around her and Cree wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed like that for a while.

 **BANG! BANG!**

The Elevator doors were being shaken and it looked like someone was slowly prying it open.

Bates and Cree broke from their hug.

 **BAM!** "Ow!" Bates forgot how tall he was and actually hit his head on roof of the Elevato

"Hehehehe.." Cree looked like she was perking up and getting ready to face the KND operatives that were going to get in.

"You ready." Bates asked and he was breathing in and out. His Ripple energy and was looking like he was getting in a sprint or tackle position with his hands down and legs ready.

"Yeah, I'm ready Bates." Cree was at the side and getting ready.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The doors slowly open, but then they busted open.

 **BOMB!**

Out came Bates Bagge as he grabbed two KND operatives with each hand and began to use them as shields for 2x4 Weapons blast.

 _ **ZASP! SQUIRT! ZASP! SQUIRT!**_

It was a good idea because laser and condiments of Mustard was shot his way.

Then someone jumped from Bates shoulder and came in attacking a variety of KND Operatives.

Cree Lincoln was like a storm. Kicking and punching any KND operative that gets near her. She even took a _SPLANKER_ and was shooting at any KND Operative hurting any KND operative that got near her.

Bates and Cree, were fighting their way through. Bates acted as defense picking up KND operatives that were attacking him and grabbing them to turn them into shields or picking up unconscious KND members that Cree knocked down/out that was in Bates reach. Cree was on offense knocking any KND that got in the way.

They were heading to a _COOLBUS_.

As soon as Bates and Cree got there, they was just a lot of hurt KND operatives on the ground or hiding, except the ones in Bates hands. Of course, Bates let go when they were close to getting away.

As soon as they got close to the doors of the _COOLBUS_ , the doors open and out came someone.

It was Numbuh 9 or Maurice. He had a _MUSKET_ in his hands aimed at Bates and Cree.

"FREEZE! You guys are going to be Decommission, whether you like it or not!" Maurice said. Maurice was in a green jacket, a shirt with a blue stripe around his torso, blue jeans and brown shoes.

Cree did not know what to do. Whether she admit or not, she does have a major crush on Maurice and she really did not want fight him. This situation made her feel ashamed and she did not want to look bad in front of her crush.

Bates noticed that the KND operatives were getting up around them and inching closer to them, ready to take Cree and him down. Sure they beat them up or were hiding, but more of them were coming. They were so close to escape, then Maurice had to come in and ruin it.

"Please, Maurice. Bates and I don't want to lose our memories. We love the Kids Next Door and those memories, but we are not going to lose our memories of it. I never agreed to that!" Cree was pleading with Maurice, but he did not look like he wanted to listen.

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules of the KND. Even if we don't agree with them all the time, the KND has to follow their own rules." Maurice said with conviction and sadness. He was really devoted to the KND.

Cree look very sad and helpless at this point.

Bates on the other hand notice that more KND operatives were getting close and some were on top of the _COOLBUS._

They had no time, so Bates acted rash and took the surprise.

Bates rushed Maurice, taking some _MUSKET_ shots a bit. Still, he grabbed more Maurice and threw him like a doll to the approaching KND Operatives that were encircling them.

"Woah! Wait a minute man! AAAAAAAHHH!" That was all Maurice could say.

"Come on Bates! We got to go!" Cree was inside _COOLBUS_ , waiting for Bates.

All these KND operatives would catch them still. Even if they fly away, they had 2x4 Vehicles themselves in the hanger. They were fighting KND operatives, but not disarming or destroying the 2x4 Vehicles.

Bates just ran the _COOLBUS_ doors and shut them, before turning around to face the KND Operatives that were getting closer.

Some the KND operatives even got larger 2x4 Technology and laser ready fire at Cree in _COOLBUS._

"Bates! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Cree screamed from the folded bus doors.

"Just go without me, Cree. Time to make a show, BLACK BETTY!"As soon as Bates said that, Black Betty appear floating and just as large as Bates.

This shocked and stunned the KND operatives.

This just enough time for Black Betty to float and punch off the KND off the _COOLBUS_ and head straight towards KND member controlling the lasers with his remote control joy stick.

Bates Bagge breath in and out. His Ripple energy showing.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_ **-CRACK!-Z** _ **ZZZZZZZZZZ-**_ **CRACK!-** _ **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_ **-CRACK!**

Yellow energy danced brightly and threatening at anyone close to Bates.

The KND were more focus on Black Betty, who knocked out one the KND operatives and destroyed laser consol.

The main console activated all the lasers and security system in KND Moon Base hanger and just went crazy firing everywhere, even destroy a lot of the KND 2x4 Vehicles barring the _COOLBUS_ that Cree was on.

Z **AP! ZAP! ZAP! BOOOM! BOOOM!BOOOM! ZAP!**

It was chaos, but Cree was notice Bates as KND operatives were trying to tackle him as he manhandle most of them with Ripple Energy or that Black Betty actually getting shot act.

Cree knew what Bates was doing. He was sacrificing himself at this point.

She went on the intercom controls of the _COOLBUS_ and talk through the speaker, "Bates! Come on! We got to go!"

Bates just got tired and just yelled, "GO WITHOUT ME! AT LEAST ONE US CAN KEEP ARE MEMORIES RIGH!? DON'T LET MY SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN CREE!" Just as another KND operative shot Bates with _SCAMPP_ that wounded him and he had to kneel.

Other KND operatives were all just piling at him and Black Betty was pushing or punching them off, but she was shot at with _SCAMPP,_ _MUSKET, SPICER,_ and _SQOOSHER_. All of which Cree notice that Bates was getting weaker and his Ripple Energy was fading.

Cree looked at Bates and Bates looked at Cree even with all the KND operatives Dogpiling him and trying to bring him down to the ground, but Bates using his Ripple energy to stand firm and his weight and height to keep him from hitting the ground.

Bates could only look concern and yell, "GOOOOOO!" That when most the KND operative finally all got on top of Bates and Black Betty faded away.

Cree was tearing up and crying, but she got in the pilot seat and took off.

 _ **FFFFFFFOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH!**_

Jet engines on the _COOLBUS_ shot out and KND operatives along with Bats were blown back from the shockwave and hot air. Luckily, no one was burn.

All Bates could see was Cree leaving on the _COOLBUS_ down a long launching pad tunnel that led to Space and hopefully Earth.

Bates could only slowly get up. Everything screamed in pain. Whatever energy he had, what damage he took and the damage of Black Betty all was screaming at his body. Bates wonder if he could move, but he was slowly walking.

"FREEZE! TEENAGER!"

Bates looked around and every KND operative with 2x4 Weapon was aimed at him. If they did not have weapon, all the KND Operatives were close and ready to fight me.

All around the Moon Base Hanger looked ruin and need of repair. 2x4 Vehicles were destroyed and holes were made in the walls. It looked ruin.

The KND operatives were scraped, tired, hurt and a bit nervous. Still, Bates knew they could take him in.

He was alone. That what he wanted and knew he could not escape.

All he could hope for was Cree escaped to Earth and back at her home with whatever Teen Ninjas or Father had to keep the KND away.

"I'm done. Come take me in for my Decommissioning" Bates tried to sound tough, but he was tired and his voice cracked a bit.

His hands were in the air with his scratch and messed up close. At least he had all his cloths on and his cloths did not look to bad.

"BRING THE TEENAGER IN FOR DECOMMSSIONING! NOW!" I looked notice Numbuh 274 was there with the Cooting fearing KND Scientist with orange hair and buck-teeth braces.

Numbuh 9, 86, and 362 were there. All which were glaring and having 2x4 weapon aimed at Bates.

All Bates could do was shuffle along with them.

 **KND Moon Base Assemble. Noon. Numbuh 13 or Bates Bagge Decommissioning.**

All 2x4 weapons were trained on Bates Bagge. Right now they were in an auditorium with most the KND on the Moon Base having trained there weapons on him.

"Get going, TRAITOR!" Numbuh 86 said with her _MUSKET_ pocking at Bates back. Behind Numbuh 86 was Numbuh 362, 274 and 9.

"Can you at least say _please_ , Fanny. God…" Bates said as he walked on the podium of the stage with limp.

All Bates could think about was that every KND member was freaked out about the fight at the Moon Base. With Cree escape, Bates glowing yellow Ripple energy that nobody in the KND publicly knew and they were nervous whispers of four-arm Ghost Women connected to Bates had everyone no taking chances.

When Bates was on the wooden stage, he did not see chair or monitor where the KND operatives could watch him.

No, instead there was dark door and glowed ominously green.

Bates did not know if he would keep his memories in all this. All he had was hypothesis or ideas that he kept to himself. If the KND wanted him to lose his memories they would of done it already. It been couple hours since Cree escape and now they decide to Decommission him.

"Get walking… I was wrong to think you take your Decommissioning easily and honorably… You are a _teenager_." Numbuh 86 said with her 2x4 _MUSKET_ in her right hand. Her voice did not sound angry, but strangely quiet. Possible sad, which would be new Bates.

After all, Bates was surprise she had not kick or shot him in back. It would be painful and have mustard stains, but it would be alright.

Still, Bates stopped in the middle of the wooden stage. He was not moving.

"What are you doing? You have NOWHERE to go and you have all the KND operatives 2x4 weapons trained on you with EVERY Kids Next Door member waiting to take a shot at you! Do we have to drag you kicking and screaming?!" A strong authoritative tone came from Supreme Leader 274. He looked ready to fight.

All the KND operatives 2x4 weapons were trained and humming to be ready to fire.

That did not matter to Bates. No. He had some curious thought that was bugging him.

"Don't I get any last requests? Can I least ask a question before I forget the Kids Next Door and go on with my life?" Bates had to ask a question that been bothering him.

KND give Birthday cakes and presents, but sometimes they humor you with a last bit of KND knowledge about. Though, Bates doubt that anyone in the KND would humor his last requests.

"Sorry, _teenager_. We give requests to good KND operatives, not someone who helps other KND members escapes their Decommissioning." That all that Numbuh 274 would say with his arms crossed, giving Bates disappointed and yet heated look.

Well, so much for that.

All Bates could do was limp down the mysterious dark corridor with weird wires and 2x4 technology that supposedly made him forget everything about the Kids Next Door.

As he walked into the dark and green glowing corridor, it just got darker where only the light of from the doorway that Bates limped through.

 _ **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ-WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE**_

Some machines were started and the previously dark room turned into glowing green light grew brighter that the dark green light started to turn into neon green light that was very bright that it was hard to see.

Bates was getting scared, but he wanted to fight what was coming. Still, he could not fight it.

This was it.

Bates would forget everything of the KND and his memories with people he knew. The skills, the training, and abilities he discovered such as Ripple or his Stand own Black Betty.

He would be clueless and weak. Back in Nowhere starting from scratch.

Bates wonder if Courage and Computer would help him remember, but he doubts that idea.

Memory was tricky thing and messing with the human mind is dangerous and mysterious that that not a lot of people knew about besides psychological parts of behavior.

Still, Bates knew the dangers of Nowhere and that would most likely cost him his life. Possible Eustace, Muriel and Courage would lose their lives. Computer? He would either sit back and watch or do something with his mechanical life for however long that goes.

Bates could only think of doing one thing when green light got bright enough he had to shut his eyes because of bright the green lights and loud the machines were that they were going to activate whatever it is that take away his memories.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud angered roar erupted from Bates, for a last act of defiance that he could do.

Nothing seemed to happen.

All Bates could wonder was, 'What going on?! Do I still have my memories or is it going to happen?!'

Bates open his eyes as the green light dimmed and sounds 2x4 technology died down.

Darkness was creeping in, but Bates saw words on a computer screen. Green words appear on a dark computer.

The words read:

 _ **Pretend it work and lost your memories or else you will really lose your memories!**_

Then the words fade and everything in the room was dark with some neon green lights that came out of 2x4 technologies that Bates couldn't see.

All the Bates could do was breath in and out, then hope that his acting skills existed somewhere.

The light in the hallway that Bates entered was his only way out. The light got brighter and brighter to the point Bates had to close his eyes again.

It was disorienting to focus his eyes after the shifts from light to darkness, but Bates open and focused eyes to be greet by Numbuh 274, 9, 86, and 364 aiming there 2x4 weapons at them.

In the bleachers in the KND audience of the Assemble room, also had there 2x4 weapons ready and aimed at Bates Bagge.

Whether Bates knew it or not, he had a blank tired face and it was just filled with confusion.

Bates finally spoke up, "Hey, uh, this isn't the Farm? Why are all you kids here and point pieces of junk at me like guns, rifles or weapons of some kind?"

'God, this the worst form of ACTING I ever did! Well, I'm screwed…' Bates thought to himself believe he was going to get caught.

Surprisingly, every Kids Next Door put down there 2x4 weapons and sighed in relief.

That when everyone began talking all around the assembly room, ignoring the likes Bates Bagge was not there or a threat.

"Man! I'm glad that over!"

"I can't believe him and Cree actually caused so much damage and chaos on the Moon Base. I hope we get Cree Lincoln as soon as possible! Who knows what damage she could do?!"

"PLEASE! Did you see what that _teenager_ on stage did? Did you see him glowing yellow or the fact that possible has connection with a GHOST?! He the bigger threat for his size, fighting ability and strange powers! If he joined Teen Ninjas or Father, it would mean big trouble for the KND!"

"ENOUGH!" Numbuh 274 yelled out and silenced every KND operative was silent.

"Man, kid. You got a loud voice. Ever thought of joining band or something?" Bates added in his own smart ass responses and tried to keep the image of being a clueless teenager.

"Shut up. I'm taking you home and getting this day over with." Numbuh 274 sounded tired and frustrated, giving Bates mean look.

"Sir! Are you sure? We could have other KND operative take the _teenager_ home!" Numbuh 86 mention this. She looked sad and angry, but she was trying to be helpful.

"Negative, Numbuh 86. I got this. LISTEN UP! Every KND operative do damage control and fix the Moon Base asap! I deal with the _teenager_ and get back to help with the rest of repairs and try to get the Moon Base running perfectly, okay. Besides, I need a break anyway." Numbuh 274 said this and every KND operative went to the exit to various parts of the KND Moon Base.

'Huh? This is weird. Supreme Leader usually busy and does other things that are more important. Cree and I did some damage, but I don't think to use ALL the KND operatives at Moon Base to do repairs. What going on.' That was the thoughts that ran through Bates Bagge head.

"Come on, _teenager_! I'll take you to your _dirt_ farm house." Numbuh 274 said with attitude.

"Hey, _kid_. I don't live on a dirt farm. It just a Farmhouse with Barn. Sure, we are not growing anything, but that can change! Plus, why you saying _teenager_ like an insult or something. Do you like me calling you _kid_ like it an insult?" Half this was act and another half of Bates was just fed up with this.

"Whatever. Let go." Numbuh 274 grabbed my hand and pulled me to follow him throught the Moon Base to KND Ship.

 **Afternoon. Currently flying within Earth Atmosphere** _ **COOLBUS**_ **towards Nowhere, Kansas.**

It was a quite ride.

Both Numbuh 274 and Bates did not say anything to each other.

Still, a hour passes and Bates was wondering how far can he get away with keeping his memories. Why was Numbuh 274 taking him home? What happen to Cree? What going to happen from now on?

"You caused quite a bit of trouble today, Numbuh 13. Still, it was planned and was most likely going to happen." Numbuh 274 said as he was in from of _COOLBUS_ piloting the ship.

Okay, Bates now knew Numbuh 274 had to have connections with the Teens Next Door or something.

Most KND operatives either called Decommissioned operatives by first or last name or just kept saying _teenager_ like some insult or something.

Bates would still keep his cool. He was not hundred percent to fight anyone. That would probably need a week worth of rest and adjustment to his whole situation.

"…why you calling me by a Number? Oh, it also Number not _Numbuh_." Bates said looking out the window as they flew by pass certain cities, towns and was slowly turn to flat dirt land with rocks, streams or spires of rock as far as the eye could see.

Bates was getting closer to home.

"Cut the act, Numbuh 13. Your officially a Teens Next Door operative. I'm just here to let you know how that works for you." Numbuh 274 said as he punched some buttons in and got up from his seat.

It looks like Numbuh 274 put the ship on auto-pilot and was heading to the back of _COOLBUS_ to get something.

Bates looked at Numbuh 274 with silence and careful observation. He did not know if this was a trick or if it was the truth. Still, this whole situation was strange that Numbuh 274 was not guarding Bates as he should be and even put the _COOLBUS_ on autopilot to get something from the back of the bus.

Numbuh 274 came back holding an large and old duffle bag with a white painted logo _TND_ painted on it.

"Here what you need to contact Teens Next Door and you have to contact certain parts of Kids Next Door computers for data and information on anything that happens in Nowhere on Supernatural to Aliens. You can also find out certain TND operatives if you go in certain areas. In the bag contains Floppy Discs and DVD Discs about TND training and tactics. Most of this stuff you are going to have to learn on your own, which should not be issue for you being homeschool. Anything else you get in contact outside of Nowhere that strange or dangerous, let us know in reports on how that went down." As Numbuh 274 said as he placed the _TND_ duffle bag on the side of the bus seat that Bates was not sitting on.

This finally caused Bates to speak up.

"You are a part of this too somehow, huh? The whole KND, TND and AND stuff. You brought me back home for a debriefing and giving me a small introduction the TND. Do all Supreme Leaders of KND known about this or is it just you?" Bates said with sceptic tone and eyed Numbuh 274 with curiosity.

If this was a trap or a test, it past the point a long time ago. Bates was flying around Earth and could get back to Bagge Farm, even if it took Bates a few extra hours and even having to go so far as hitch-hiking.

Numbuh 274 looked at Bates for a while with his hair covering his eyes and frown before speaking up, "Some KND members are scouted out in random way depending on their loyalties or skills or certain locations that are too valuable to for the KND to lose. For you, it was for location where you live and recently for your _unique_ skills that no normal people can obtain. I have to admit, I thought it was your size and strength at first. I did not expect you to light up like some yellow glow stick and some ghost four arm women to appear. You and that ghost women are connected or is the Moon Base haunted."

"I have secrets, but that was no Ghost. It complicated. I let you guys know when Ghosts actually exist and other craziness that will blow your mind, okay." Bates said this and suddenly the _COOLBUS_ was slowing down, heading towards the road.

As the _COOLBUS_ slow down and started to transform into camouflage mode as soon as Bates and Numbuh 274 felt the bus land on the road at a controlled rate.

Just like that, Bates was in front of the Bagge Farmhouse.

The doors of the _COOLBUS_ was open and Bates slowly walked with limp to the exit as Numbuh 274 went to the driver seat.

'God, I feel horrible. WAIT! I almost forgot ask Numbuh 274 about Cree!' Just as Bates almost got out of the _COOLBUS_ he turned to asked Numbuh 274.

"Did Cree make it home? Is she safe from Decommissioning!?" Bates had serious and concern look on him. His voice reflected the anxiety.

Numbuh 274 sighed and responded, "Look, the KND have had issue because the Teen Ninjas and Father own Adult Villains acting like muscle. She safe, for now. Though if she caught, Cree Lincoln will be Decommission. All it will take is re-insert her DNA into the _Code module_ , then when could official erase her memories of KND."

Bates stared at Numbuh 274 for bit before replying, "The Kids Next Door may want to keep me for one reason or another, but I will choose Cree over the KND if it comes down to it."

"You shouldn't. Look, I know your different and your loyal to Cree, but that over. You live here and Cree lives in Sector V. Most likely Cree will join the Teen Ninjas and begin to hate kids, eventually grow up as Adult who hate kids. Plus, she already thinks your Decommission by now. If Cree found out there was a Teens Next Door, this would hurt KND intelligences and cause Cree to hate the Kids Next Door more for not choosing her as TND agent." Numbuh 274 tried to reason with Bates.

Bates Bagge understood that it could happen. Cree and him lived in two different places. Bates could not email or talk to Cree, because Bates only knew Cree because of all the experience he had with the Kids Next Door. He was supposed to be Decommissioned. No memories or connections of any kind with anyone in the KND.

Even if Bates would choose Cree over the Kids Next Door, that does not mean he could not see the good in KND. There were messed up Adults that made kids _disappeared_. Most likely killed or caused them to be separated by their family and parents.

Kids, Teens and Adults. All have good and bad parts about them.

No one's perfect.

Bates did not want hurt anybody. He just wanted to protect himself and the people he cared about around him.

Bates felt cold and guilt run within him. A realization that he was alone and that he would never be friends with Cree anymore finally hit.

Bates looked away from Numbuh 274 to his house and said, "I understand. It does not mean this doesn't suck. Kids Next Door. Growing up. T-this all sucks." A bit of emotion started seep through his voice.

At that moment, Bates just walked off the _COOLBUS_ and walked to the Farmhouse.

He went inside the Farmhouse, realizing that nobody was here. Muriel. Eustace. Courage. Nobody was here.

They must of went to town to get groceries or anything they might need.

Bates just walked upstairs, went to the attic and entered his Room.

 _(Well, well, well. Twit! Do you have your memories still? Are you too frightened by me, a Machine that can talk! Well, fear not! You are just one of the few human slaves that well serve the Magnificent-)_ Computer seemed to be monologue and test Bates to see if he could freak out or something.

Bates was not in the mood, so he interrupted Computer.

"Shut up, Computer. I need to sleep…" Bates said as he feel face fist into his bed as it creaked and shifted from his weight.

 _(Now that rude! I got feelings too, Dumb-Dumb. You could humor me, but I guess from your response to me that you kept your memories. So, I guess you want to call Cree-)_ Computer was interrupted again by Bates.

"There no need. Cree and I can't talk anymore. Cree thinks I'm Decommission. If I talk with her, she going to ask questions why I have memories when she the only one that escaped the Moon Base. I don't want to cause drama for the KND or Cree. I-I'm just going to have to move on…" That all Bates could say as he muffled his face in his bed sheets and bed.

Silence passed between the large boy and artificial intelligence in the computer.

 _(…Are you crying?)_ Computer asked as the large boy in the bed.

Bates did not respond, but he turned over to look at the ceiling. His right hand that was scar on his knuckles touched his face.

The orange hair boy felt his cheeks and rubbed his eyes, feeling wetness on his right hand.

He was crying. His eyes were a bit blurry, but he was tired.

All the Kids Next Door operatives he knew were no longer his friends or had any good memories, other than hearing or witnessing Bates fighting the KND and aiding KND fugitive.

Cree. Cree Lincoln. His friend. Possible best friend. He had feelings for her, but never really went for it.

It seemed logical. They were friends and lived in completely different states.

In the end, Cree escaped with her memories and Bates with his along with being Teens Next Door operative.

Growing up sucks and all he could do was silently crying.

He would get over it and grow up. That all he could do.

Time tends to heals wounds. Sadly, they would leave scars in their past.

Some scars would be good and others bad, but it was a part of growing up for Bates.

Things would change, where Bates would encounter his past.

In one year, he would meet his past.

This year would open up more bizarre and scary adventures that would cause Bates grow into something stronger, yet remember that he was not invincible. He would grow to take on what challenges he would face and fight.

Still, some battles he would win and others he would lose.


	11. Chapter 11

Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous

 **Authors Notes- Sorry for being delayed with update. I thought I could do it in February or whatever, but no. That life, you have to deal with setbacks and push backs on time schedule.**

 **I'm going to try some different perspectives this chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **2002, Beginning of Summer. Location- KND Moon Base:**

In a secluded room in the KND Moon, four KND operatives were around a round table that was made by 2x4 crafters from various recycle metal and wood they could get their hands on. The seats they sat were fold out chair, an abandon toilet, rubber tires from larger vehicles made to be chair and a thrown out old chair comforter. They're was single light the illuminated the table, but the KND members sitting in the chair were lean back and covered in shadows that hid their faces but their hands and parts of their clothing showed. They were seated like four people around the round table.

"Are we sure we want someone like Bates Bagge as a TND member?" The voice came from a pair of white hand, with arms covered in white lab coat and chest seemed to reveal blue dress shirt. This person was sitting on the toilet looking seat.

"It either that or he becomes an enemy. Maybe not as dangerous with all his memories wiped, but Bates probably would rediscover his powers and be a hateful _teenager_ with creepy powers. The Kids Next Door could deal with less super powered or supernatural enemies." This came from a person sitting on black tire make shift chair. The hands of the person seemed show white, but was wearing orange jump suit with padding. On the chest of the person was 274 painted in white on one the chest paddings.

"That true, but Bates always struck me as someone who was different from most people. Bates seems like he was someone different from most teens or people for that matter. Like he would rebel against what consider most the norm around." This person came from the fold out chair. This person hands were black skin and seemed to be wearing a green jacket, unzipped showing a mostly blue shirt white line going across the chest.

"Ha! Your letting your emotions get to you! I still say that guy is dangerous. If nothing else, we could have study his abilities!" The person from the toilet seat with the white professor cloak said, reveal his face. With that his face was revealed. It was KND operative was Numbuh 74.239.

"Now, I know the guy got some strange abilities- glowing yellow light with sparks and that weird four arm ghost lady, but come on! He is still human being, even with his powers, Numbuh 74.239. We don't experiment on people." This person standing up with the green jacket and showing his own person within the light; was Numbuh 9.

"I have to agree with Numbuh 9. He might be a teen, but he still a person." The person in the orange jumpsuit and pads with the number 274 painted on his chest stood up and the light revealed the person. This was Numbuh 274, the current Supreme Commander of the KND.

"BAH! The only reason you guys are defending him because you sympathize with him. What are you guys becoming _Teenagers_ already. If you want, I can experiment on you guys, if you willingly get your consent. Huh? What do you guys say? You could be kids forever and all it takes is being experimented on through a series of trials." Numbuh 74.239 said looking a bit grumpy and raising his eyes suspicious at Numbuh 9 and 274.

"No thanks." Both Numbuh 9 and 274 said with a grunt and getting annoyed with the KND Scientist.

"Are you mad that Cree said you had cooties and most the KND Scientist have been afraid to get close to you for the moment?" Numbuh 274 said as he raised his eyebrow and had smirk growing on his face. Girls were okay with him. Cooties were just myth created by kids.

Just as Numbuh 74.239 face turned from pale to red and was ready to yell, the fourth member of this secret meeting spoke up.

"GENTLEMEN! Gentlemen, please. I know we feel some mixed feeling about Numbuh 13 being apart of the Teens Next Door. Still…" The last of the four KND members revealed himself to be Numbuh Infinity, a dark skin young man who was dressed for formality and diplomacy spoke up, "Numbuh 13 is now official apart of the Teens Next Door. In the future, he could be part of the Adults Next Door or be our greatest enemy. We should not be worried about this, for now. Just be glad that Cree did not do much damage besides taking her DNA out of the COMMISSIONING Module."

Numbuh 9 and Numbuh 274 put more a respectful posture and quit playing around, while Numbuh 74. 239 calmed himself down with his skin going from red back to his pasty and freckly face self.

"Numbuh 13 gives us a interesting perspective and knowledge from Nowhere. The KND always battled Teens and Adults over some areas, but there are still rogue towns and cities we don't have any control of or information. Endsville, Townsville and Nowhere are the best examples for that. Don't you find some the information that Numbuh 13 provides at least note worthy of continuation of study and informationgating, Numbuh 74. 239?" Numbuh Infinity said with his raise brown appearing over his sun glasses and calm expression.

Numbuh 74. 239 looked at the floor, not wanting to admit it. Then Numbuh 74. 239 looked up with a frown and frustrated look at Numbuh Infinity, "Yes! Okay. I will admit Aliens around Nowhere are somewhat interesting. Almost as interesting of fact as the KND can't hack or get around whatever Software or Spyware Firewall that Numbuh 13 uses. BUT! I will not believe in magic or some stupid Chihuahua gypse dog capable of mystic and supernatural magic garbage!"

"Yet, your open to the idea of three super powered five year old girls saving the day fighting monsters, criminals and some odd variety of super villains?" Numbuh 9 spoke up with his arms crossed.

"YES! That science and Professor Utonium history of science proves that he can create SUPER HUMAN! I just wish we could get a hand on the Chemical X, but NO! Those girls don't want to join the KND! They said something about trying to balance being normal girls and superheroes nuisance." At this point Numbuh 74.239 looked like he was pouting at the idea. Probably because there was a adult smarter and had technology that he or the KND did not have.

"Their names are Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles." Numbuh 274 piped in.

"Whatever!" Numbuh 74.239 said.

Numbuh Infinity spoke up to catch their attention, "Ahem! It is true that there are some set-backs with Townsville, but Townsvlle has an extreme case of crime and danger. Especially a city that has a extreme case in the Teenage and Adult criminal situation. Maybe in some creatures or animals causing criminals cause some significant crimes. At least the Powerpuff Girls have a legitimate excuse for not joining the KND. As for Endsville…" That when Numbuh Infinity trailed off trying to find a excuse for Endsville trouble and polite way to do it. Sort of like Numbuh Infinity polite or diplomatic side was trying to find a proper word to describe that town.

Don't worry. The other three KND members could summarize Endsville.

"Stupid." Numbuh 274 spoke.

"Dangerous." Numbuh 9 said his piece.

"That place where kids, teens and adults are ALL equal Stupid and Dangerous. There must be something in the water or something." Numbuh 74.239 had more words to describe it than Numbuh 9 and 274 said, but they sort agreed that was way to summarize Endsville in a nut shell.

"Yes, Yes. The point is Nowhere was in a similar situation as Endsville, until we had Numbuh 13. His unique abilities and being ONE the first KND operatives to survive Nowhere strange and dangerous happenings, until his Decommission proves we would at least lose valuable information." Numbuh Infinity paused before looking to Numbuh 9, "Numbuh 9, keep monitoring the Chick Pox Island and keep close tabs on Tree for Operation- KND member. Invading. Seducing. Secrets or better known as K.I.S.S.'

"Aw man! I don't like Cree like that, but I will do it for the KND Numbuh Infinity." As Maurice or Numbuh 9 said with a frown and yet look of resolve. It seemed like Maurice and Cree were friends as KND operatives, but Maurice did not see Cree in a romantic light.

That when Numbuh Infinity rounded up on Numbuh 274, "As for you Numbuh 274, make sure you look into candidates for the GKND, which includes yourself. Still, keep an eye out for other candidates. Also, in case you don't get picked for operation GKND, please prepare yourself for going undercover as Teen Ninja when you defect."

Numbuh 274 saluted, but had a confident smirk. He would be apart of the Galactic Kids Next Door. He was the prime candidate for GKND! Who else is better than Chad Dickson, Numbuh 274, for operation such as this? As far as Chad knows, he was going to be GKND. Not TND. Not a AND. No, he would explore space and be important member of the KND as apart of Galactic Kids Next Door.

"Then Numbuh 9 and 274, please go back to your duties." With that they left through dark areas of the room and left through different exit ways that could not be seen or be record. The last part was impossible because the KND Moon Base cameras were shut down or played over in a recording to show an empty room.

The only two KND operatives left in the room, Numbuh Infinity and 74. 239, were alone to talk privately briefly.

"Man, I hate when Numbuh 13 gave out those Alien pictures and reports! Now more KND in Supreme Command and Higher Ups now know the existence of other life outside Earth. Do you have any idea how many KND on the Supreme Command and Higher Ups want to join the GKND program?! Too many! These Earthlings or monkeys get way to excited about space travel, even when the GKND don't know if we can cure their _Teen_ and _Adult_ diseases." Numbuh 74. 239 spoke up his complaint and showing frustration of everything with Bates Bagge as TND operative.

"Whether there is a cure or not, Humans or Earthlings have some unique abilities and kills. Besides Numbuh 13 surprising abilities that hard to document, the Powerpuff Girls being the most powerful beings on the Earth and other Supernatural cases on Earth- out of all the planets in the Galaxy, Earth is rather chaotic and interesting terms of individuals with special skills." Numbuh Infinity said defending Earth and it inhabitants.

"That doesn't matter. Also! Magic does not exist and Earth along with the dominate species of the planet show they will likely kill themselves off and be a lifeless husk of a dirt ball." Numbuh 74. 239 said as he exited the room and Numbuh Infinity could only shake his head as he exited the now empty room itself.

 **2002\. Beginning of Summer Time. Location- Sector V. Fullbright Household. Numbuh 86/Fanny room:**

"YOU IDIOT BOYS! Don't play with my Rainbow Monkeys AND if you tell any kid or anyone? I'LL KILL YA! STAY AWAY FROM MY STUFF AND CLOSET! You got that Shaunie and Harry!" With that Numbuh 86 or Fanny Fullbright shut the door was angry and frustrated as she walked into her room for security and privacy.

Her room was full of Rainbow Monkeys and anything not a doll had Rainbow Monkey logos/merchandise. Her father loved Fanny and she loved him back.

She delicately placed the orange Rainbow Monkey on the bed.

It had been a frustrating Summer for Fanny. Her brother, Harry, the eldest of her younger siblings was now Numbuh 85 and she had to spend the Summer with training with him. They just had a break to go home and relax. A benefit for full KND operatives, instead of Cadet Next Door trainees had to stay the full summer to see if they have what it takes to be Kids Next Door material. Now Fanny had to deal with one of her stupid brothers in KND business and can't get a peace from them. Shaunie, the very youngest sibling and brother, also wanted to be the KND.

Great! Just a perfect way to start a cruddy summer! It all started because of Numbuh 1- Bates Bagge! The Traitor and his stupid feelings for Cree, another traitor of KND!

That stupid boy. Being tall! Strong! Kind a cute…. IT DOEST MATTER! That boy was gone! Back to his dirt farm or whatever he lives in Kansas, Nowhere! Yeah, that was town he lived was called Nowhere and suited him. Because Fanny feelings with Bates was going nowhere with that big lummox!

Bates Bagges just hanged out with Cree Lincoln and most of Sector V new or old team most the time anyway.

Fanny Fulbright could get over her stupid crush on that boy! Boys were stupid and jerks, just like her brothers and Bates Bagge!

Yet... Fanny did not know why she crushed on him. Maybe because he stood out from being very tall and possible the most dangerous Combat Expert to fight given his size and weight. Maybe it was because he was odd in sense that he was not mean or intimidating, but a large wall flower that minded his own business. Possible even for Bates Bagge cases where Fanny saw empathy and got along with some members. Numbuh 3 and 5 kept talking like he was so cool and nice to be around.

Still, Fanny could not outright say she liked him! She was too scared to open herself to people and it seemed like Bates liked Cree. SO WHY DID SHE HAVE FEELINGS FOR THIS _IDIOTIC_ BOY!

Fanny must have been idiot as well.

She stopped being Medical Specialist and went into the Decommissioning Squad, to have outlet for her frustrations. So far, the testing and trail runs show that Fanny or Numbuh 86 had a high success rate in bring in KND operatives for Decommissioning and runaways.

Even if Fanny did not want to admit to anyone, not even Rachel/Numbuh 364- her close and best friend, that she switch because of her failure from capturing Numbuh 11 or Cree and how Numbuh 13/Bates disgrace himself to the KND to let her escape with a dishonorable Decommissioning for his reward.

Whenever Fanny could get the chance, when Cree Lincoln did not have any of Teen Ninja friends protecting her, Fanny would get her.

All because these pent up and confusing feelings about stupid decommission boy who was a Teenager now.

If Fanny was honest, she was scared and did not know how to express her feelings properly.

Fanny stared at the orange Rainbow Monkey for a while, but then went to her closet. When she opened her closest door, there were cloths of green sweaters and orange skirts along with other various dresses and cloths that catch her and mother eye when shopping on hangers.

It was then, Fanny pushed the clothing rack away and pulled at her wall. Apart the wall came out and revealed several pictures of the same orange hair boy she thought was idiot and had a crush on.

There was pictures of Fanny and Bates during Medical Training, Bates frustrate and Fanny scowling. It was mostly when Bates and Fanny were arguing during their practice classes, where Numbuh 3 or Kuki Sanban took some pictures while giggling about. Something about how her and Bates like a old married coupled and even wrote it down in marker.

Part of Fanny actually liked what Kuki said and another part she hated it.

Another picture of Fanny and Bates with several other KND members on various missions of success in group picture, which was satisfied and smiling after a job well done.

There was even a picture of Bates Bagge smiling and laughing by himself. A secret picture that Fanny took and one where Rachel/Numbuh 364 found out about Fanny crush on the larger than normal KND boy. Ooohhh! Fanny was teased without mercy until Fanny teased Rachel back about her crush on a new BALD KND recruit for Sector V. That when Fanny and Rachel made a secret pact to never speak of their crush's to anyone and keep quite about the boys they liked, even under torture.

Fanny just stared at it for a while. She looked at the pictures, then looked at the trash ben in her room.

She should throw them out. It not healthy to hold onto the past or hold on to feelings for someone that was not going to return them, even if Fanny wished he would.

Still, Fanny thought when the next crush she had she would replace the pictures of Bates Bagge with the next boy she crushed on.

"There plenty of fish in the sea. Even if the fish are, stupid boys…" Fanny said this as she place her hand on picture of Bates, before place the fake wall back in her closet. To hide her place where she kept pictures on crush's on boys.

 **2002\. Mid-Summer. Location- Sector V. Lincoln House Hold. Morning:**

" _In other News, in the Town of Nowhere, Kansas has been experiencing Earthquakes and their unique Geological rock towers destroyed and rebuilt. Some eyewitness's notice a large man and women in the area, but it is unknown if they are destroying Nowhere rock towers. It would not explain the Earthquakes either. Still, when rock towers are destroyed, they would reset themselves back in place. Some eyewitness notice that women with the large man had Four Arms and could float, but the authorities and scientist are skeptic about the nature. Still, the rocky towers and dirt plain environments around the Town of Nowhere has captured some interest by scientist and Military, but offer no information."_ A report with a country style voice, bow-tie, tacky suite and combed hair with a large smile spoke.

In the kitchen, Cree eyes was eating her oatmeal and yet listening intently to the news intently.

The only person Cree could think of was Bates, given he summon a four women ghost like being that looked to be missing skin and showing muscles and tendons. The last time Cree saw that was her escape from the KND Moon Base, but Bates was left behind.

She wish Bates could remember her, but it just might as well be that Bates rediscovering his powers and abilities again. Otherwise, why did not Bates contact her after she escaped the KND Moon Base, while he stay behind to buy time?! Her best friend had his powers, but none of the memories of Cree and their time in the KND.

Now her oatmeal tasted bitter and her eyes started to swell up with some tears, but she sniffed and forced them down.

Bates made his choice. He was Cree true friend and brought out other emotions that Cree sort of wish she could of explored with Bates Bagge.

Still, she was free and apart of the Teen Ninjas, with Father protection added to that. The KND could not touch her, even if they wanted to.

As much as the Kids Next Door members wanted to capture and erase Cree memories as Numbuh 9 of the KND, they could not. Not unless they wish to start a fight with a lot of Teen Ninjas and Father himself.

Even when a KND member happen to be Cree little sister, Abigale, who was eating Rainbow Munchies across from her with a cool and calm face.

When Abigale or Numbuh 5 was done with the Adult Swim issue with Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, along with destroying the community pool with her stupid friends destroyed. Abigale and Sector V were grounded for a month in the beginning of the Summer.

Still, that did not stop Sector V from hearing the news about Cree escape and Numbuh 13 Dishonorable Decommission.

Now? Most the Sector V viewed Cree Lincoln as enemy and apart of the Teens Ninjas. They were fresh and new team, so they were cautious of trying NOT to start a open confrontation with a Teen that had all her Kids Next Door training and additional training with Teen Ninjas and Father been putting her through.

Numbuh 1 or Nigel was paranoid about all Teens now. Numbuh 2 or Hoagie had a weird crush on her, but view her as enemy. Numbuh 3 or Kuki was a bit unique in a way that she viewed Cree as enemy, but Kuki had this sad smile that she gave Cree. Numbuh 4 or Wally just hated Cree and other Teens bluntly, but seem mumble something about "Numbuh 13… stupid traitor… I thought you were cool…"

Numbuh 5, her dear baby sister Abigale, just viewed Cree as enemy. Even when Abigale confronted Cree about escaping Decommissioning and fear of losing her memories, but even after that explanation it just seem like Abigale was just disappointed in Cree.

Abigale said, "As long as you don't start attacking kids and KND members, we good. If you do? Then Cree, I'm taking your butt in to get Decommission, you hear me girl?!"

That just made Cree angry at Abigale for not being sympathetic and thus the sisterhood they had with each other, was broken.

No longer sisters, but enemies.

Her parents thought that Cree and Abigale distant relationship was troubling, but they thought it was because Cree being teen now and no longer going to Summer Camp like Cree and Abigale used to do.

They didn't have clue. It probably be worse if they found out the animosity that Cree and Abigale had for each other now.

" _Besides the unknown events happening in Nowhere, we will touch up on other breaking news. Such as Endsville- is Death walking among the citizens? Some people in Endsville think that the Grim Reaper walking among them, while other think it just a skinny goth man in Jamaican accent that needs tan. We also will touch on Amity Park new Supernatural or possible scientific interest in Ghost and Ghost Hunting. Ghosts are real. How will we protect ourselves? Finally, we have Townsville and those cute heroic little girls known as the Powerpuff Girls to keep the town safe from rising Crime, Monster attacks and possible Alien Invasions. Thank you for viewing pleasure. This is Nowhere Newsmen, Paulie Dirt. Today special surprise reporter for USA News."_ Said the Pual as he smiled his bright teeth and red hair brighten up the screen. Cree brought her hand to the TV to turn it off.

That was all Cree need to hear before taking her empty eaten bowl of oatmeal and putting into the sink. Abigale was trailing behind and Cree reached her hand out.

"I can take your bowl that Abby, you can go play with your friends and do whatever you guys are doing." Cree spoke as she washing as she put away her bowl in a strainer to dry.

Abigale stared hard at Cree even if her red Gatsby hat shadows her eyes, while face to only show a express of a frown.

Instead of handing the bowl to Cree, she simply walk closer to sink and closer to Cree. She simply put her bowl in the sink and said, "Whatever."

Then Abigale just walked away from Cree and Cree could only stare as her little sister walked to back door to go to Tree House at Nigel Uno house. Cree felt like glaring at Abigale, but she let it go.

The water from the tap of the sink was running and Cree just picked up Abigale bowl washed it, then walk to her room.

The Teen Ninjas did not need Cree until later tonight, where Teens ruled the night and did most their business at night.

Still, the bitterness of the relationship she has with her little sister left a bad taste in her mouth and all she wants to do chill in her room to listen to music.

That what Cree did- she went upstairs and closed the door to gain privacy. She laid on her bed, listen to her head phones, and was holding a picture in her outstretch arm.

The picture Cree looked at was one their summers training in the KND, Cree and Bates did smiling. Bates even picked up Cree lightly on his shoulder and she was surprise and happy.

Here eyes started to blur a bit as some tears slipped. She could only wipe them away and sigh.

"I hate growing up…." Was all Cree could say as she was listen to her jams and seemed to think back to happier times, when she was a kid.

It was not that long ago, that she was kid and was apart of the KND. She had a great friend.

 **2002\. Mid-Summer. Location- Sector V Tree House. Noon:**

"Stupid cruddy adults! I can't believe we were ground for MONTH for damaging the pool! It was Numbuh 1 who drill the pool, but it was also Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink own stupid chair!" Numbuh 4 said yelling and grumbling in the main control of Sector V treehouse.

The only one that heard Numbuh 4 was Numbuh 3, playing video games and seemed to be not as focus on the game. More like lost in thought and not showing her usual happy express.

"I know what yeah mean! I'm glad were are not grounded anymore and can enjoy are Summer like kids should- by having fun! YEAAAHH!" Said as she defeated her computer opponent in what looked like a fighting video game.

Numbuh 4 just grunted and sat next to Numbuh 3. He picked up a 2x4 controller and got ready to play Numbuh 3 in a match. He was going to beat her at this game. Numbuh 4 loved fighting and won most of his fights, so it only humiliating that Numbuh 3 beat him all the time in fighting video games.

There was silence as they played against each other respective characters video game characters. Though as they played, it seemed that they were both trouble by something.

"Wally…" Numbuh 3 spoke to Numbuh 4.

"Yeah." Came a grunt of frustration from Numbuh 4, also known by Wally by his close friends. Such as Numbuh 3 or Kuki as he like to call her.

"Do you miss Numbuh 1-" Numbuh 3 could finish Wally or Nunbuh 4 interrupted.

"NO! I don't miss that big idiot! He teen now and was just disgrace to KND! At least ,he was Decommission now. He nothing to us now Kuki. Just another _Teenager_ …." Wally said this to Kuki. Even though he seemed trouble saying that, even Kuki could notice.

"I know that you liked sparing or fighting with him Wally. He really gave you a challenge and you really grew stronger because of. A lot of the KND know you are best at Combat Expert in a fight, even if you seem a bit… slow in other areas." Kuki said this as she was not paying attention to the game, but was still beating Wally.

"It doesn't matter. I just wished Numbuh 13 could have just got Decommission with honorable, but NO! He had to help Cree escape and now be looked down as traitor before he was Decommission in KND history. That all that will be known about Numbuh 13, until someone else takes his Numbuh. All he had going on was his Combat Skill, some 2x4 Technology Expertise, some Medical training and being abnormally large for a KND member. Bates is not known for much else in the KND, besides giving us information from some cruddy town called Nowhere about Adult Villain movement, supplies and weird things that occurred they're. No, the only thing significant he will be known for is helping Cree escape her Decommission and some bizarre things that happen." Was all Wally could say, even though it tasted bitter in his mouth.

Wally actually did like Bates. He fought hard and was the only one who could fight Wally. Wally never felt as overwhelmed by any KND operative or Teen Ninja. Bates gave Wally a feeling like it was to fight a Adult, but it felt like so much more. Like Bates knew how to fight and use his body. That Bates treated Wally like equal and not make fun of his size or being dumb compared to other kids. In some ways, Wally kind of hope that he could grow up to be just as strong as Bates, even if Bates body gave him benefits that Wally could not have. It did not matter. Wally felt treated as equal in that regards.

Kuki sighed. She messed Bates. He might have been strong and sort of big brother figure that Wally looked up, even if he would not admit it. Kuki missed the very tall orange hair boy. Even if Bates was strong, there was a sense power that Bates had was for protection and was looking out for people he cared about. That why Bates did what he did for Cree. Kuki had to admit Bates or Numbuh 13 for that, even if most KND operatives look to Bates as traitor. Wally was hurt more at how most KND viewed Numbuh 13 or Bates more than anything and did not understand why Bates help Cree. Bates had crush or if not love Cree. Just as Kuki was scared of her crush or feelings for Wally, even if Bates encourage and suggested that Wally might feel the same. They were just kids after all. Love or feelings is bit uncomfortable to think about.

Silence passed before Wally spoke up.

"Did you hear about that new klutz Cadet Next Door operative? I heard he been a pure terror for the Artic Base. Most the equipment and instructors have been receive damages. People think he bad luck and dork given his glasses and overalls. Why is he wearing pot on his head anyway? It looks so weird, right?" Wally asked Kuki looking at her, given that he did not want to see the screen of his video game character doing victory dance for defeating Wally character.

"Oooohhhh! He can't be that bad. He just a clumsy is all." Kuki smiled excitedly and looked at Wally, not only for the change of topic, but also how good she was with video games.

"You know what else I heard about that Cadet?" Wally replied.

"What?" Kuki had a curious express about the new Cadet Next Door.

"He wants to be Numbuh 13." Wally said with a blank serious express.

Kuki stared at Wally and Wally stared back at Kuki, before they start to giggle. That giggle turned into a chuckle and that chuckle into full blow laughter!

"HAHAHAH! Could you image how Bates would react to that dorky, clumsy nerd taking his name! Hahahahah!" Wally said to Kuki holding his sides.

"BWAHAHAH! Man! Talk about a downgrade! Even I meant that Cadet once and he wants to be KND operative Numbuh 13! He causes everyone trouble! Just image what Bates face would be like! A giant guy like Bates being replaced with a string bean! HAHAHHAH!" Kuki could not help and think about comparison.

The laughing continue the video game was forgotten momentarily.

It was just funny to think about.

The Numbuh 13 was going to have a very unlucky and negative history for any KND recorded history.

Though, for Numbuh 3 and 4, it was way to joke and compare a former KND member with the similar Numbuh with a new potential member of the KND.

 **2002\. Mid-Summer. Location- Sector V, Father Palace/Home. Noon:**

"I have to admit, it rather interesting news about Ghosts. Tell, Mr. Masters, can you tell me more about spirits?" Father was talking with talking with a fellow businessman over a video-phone.

" _Now Mr. Benedict. Ghosts are not business I'm involved. Now if they're has something to do with a rogue Ghost, you should contact a Ghost Hunter. There are several, so why do you ask a Millionaire such as myself?"_ Normally, nobody called Father anything other than Father. Still, Vlad Masters stood in certain position of respect in that regards.

Both men were in position of power- both financial and physical. Maybe the last part should not be consider, because both men actual power appear more Supernatural or otherworldly.

These men knew each other to a degree and knew how to treat each other with some other with a degree of respect and fear.

"Do you have any knowledge about Spirits or Ghosts? Perhaps answer a curious question and in return I can help with Wisconsin Packers current owner, so you can finally own your dream team. What do you say, Mr. Masters?" Father said with confidence and knew that Father had an edge against Vlad Masters.

Both men were financial wealth and had powers that made them step above normal humans that made them superhumans or perhaps demi-gods.

Father had one advantage over Vlad Masters- political clout and favors. Father known for his skills for manipulating people and adults to push any legislative bill or even pull a favor to get people to give Father what he wants; through backdoor deals.

In terms of business favors and political favors, Father was more powerful in that regards with Vlad Masters.

Still, this pleased Vlad Masters. Besides his love/obsession with Maddie, who sadly was married to a fool name Jack Fenton, Vlad did love Packers a great deal, being a Green Bay Packers fan.

" _What do you want to know?"_ Vlad interest was peak and was hoping to get something out of this deal.

"Do Ghosts and Humans get along?" Father ask a curious beginner question.

" _Ha! Not likely. Ghosts and Humans never get along. Why do you think Humans fear Ghosts? Don't tell me you buy into that bull, such as_ _ **Casper, the Friendly Ghost**_ _. I bet most Ghosts hate that cartoon, besides favoring Ghostly Trio- Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie"_ Vlad was having fun with conversation and could not agree more. Ghosts and Humans were not friends, but that does not mean it not impossible for Human to have Ghost like powers.

"Hmmm. Do Ghosts take various shapes or forms? Do they have genders?" Father continued his list of questions, searching for an answer.

" _Yes. Ghost do come in all shapes or sizes. Taking on forms objects, animals, children, teens, women, men and creatures that seem like demons to humans."_ Vlad knew this because of his experience as Half-Ghost. Ghosts were like humans and yet so much more.

"Then, can a Human and Ghost be linked somehow? Perhaps be one being?" Father was starting to become interested in this conversation.

Now, Vlad was put on guard.

' _What does Father know? Why is he interested in this subject?'_ Were the thoughts of Vlad Masters mind.

He never told Father or hinted he was Half-Ghost. Of course, Vlad did not know what Father or Mr. Benedict Uno with his own unique abilities- superhuman, supernatural or freak of nature?

Either way, Vald did not know much about Father powers or game, but Vlad did not want to know about his own powers.

" _No. Human or Ghosts can't be link. What? Are you interested in humans gaining Ghostly abilities or Ghost becoming human?"_ It was a curious question for vice versa. Vlad had to know what Father wanted.

This seem to bring a silence to Father. Looking or what Vlad think could see a curious look on Father face.

" _Come now, Father. If you must know, you have to give me a reason to your curiosity?"_ Now it seem that Vlad was just coaching and appeasing to find out why Father was curious about this.

"There is a boy and spirit in form of a four arm women. Well, the boy a teenager now, was very large. Probably largest person I seen that was not abnormal to a degree and was bigger than most average adults. Still, I demonstrated a boy with ability of fire. What came from the boy being protect by his fire was four arm women, that look to be missing her skin and yet seem various dark shades of black/grey. She seems to float and be able to bend Earth. Still, she blocked the fire ball with a fist and I could strangle smell burning flesh. The women look like she was burning, but I thought boy seem to be hurt to some degree. Perhaps, they were connected, I thought." Father finally admit his curiosity in his yellow amber eyes, as he swished his pipe in his mouth and lean back in his comfy chair.

The tall boy was a curious being. Superhuman or Supernatural powers do come to a variety of degree. That and this spirit four arm women that came to his aid. Most likely, the boy or teenager now was possible superhuman in some degree, but what captured his interest was spirit women.

Bates. Bates Bagge. Cree was very reluctant to let Father know anything about the boy. Most likely to close feelings she had for boy, being a close friend or possible something more. From what Father knew, Bates Bagge has been Decommission from the KND. All knowledge of the KND and possible his powers were of no use anymore. Just as Father own papa was before him, Grandfather.

Still, Father was cautious.

They tall and muscle bound boy seem to be cut from different stock. In someway, Father thought that this Bates Bagge think himself a person beneath the KND, Teen Ninjas and Adult conflicts. Even when the boy was cautious and scared of Father, he had enough back bone to hold his own. Something most adult villains could not do or properly pretend to be not intimidated by Father. Somehow, Father felt that this kid or now Teenager was something else.

Plus, superhumans and supernatural beings were around. Those Powerpuff Girls, a thorn in Father side and threat to Adult power hold. Sure, the people of Townsville are happy to have their three little heroes to protect their town and fight criminals. Sure. Let children do the work, while Adults seems take cushy part by putting criminals away. It rather interesting, but Father did not like it.

Curse those Powerpuff Girls and that idiotic Professor Untonium for creating them with his miracle or super chemical. That power should be hands of adults and ONLY ADULTS!

'Bah! Let the little girls have their superpowers. They won't last forever. Being superhero cool now for child, but as they get older they will lose interest. Then? They will be teenagers and finally adults.' Was what father thought.

" _Mr. Benedict?"_ Vlad ask leaning forward on the video monitor resting his elbows on his desk and mouth blocked by his two hands that seem like clasp together like a prayer, but his eyes were focus on the screen.

This brought Father back to business at hand, dealing with Vlad Masters.

Father picked up the phone and dialed a number. It begun to ring on the other line, while Vlad on the video phone was now more confused and a bit peeved to be put on hold.

"Hey, Mark?" Father began, "How likely are you willing to sell the Packers ownership right as Team Manager? No. What about if I got those Teenagers you hate so much to leave you alone and maybe give them some decent jobs at your company, that way you can have control over them and get them used to idea of becoming Adult. I could get them to attack those annoying Kids Next Door bothering you're employees. I bet you get annoyed when your Employee's and the Board of the Directors of Packer team ." Father listen and nod his head.

Now Vlad was wondering if he was getting a generous reward and break in his life. It rather interesting how easy it could be.

"Hold on Mark." Father put the phone on hold and turned Vlad Masters on the video monitor, "I can get you on the Executive Committee, but that it. I did not tell him who you are, but Mark interested in business and any favor I can pull to help his business means money to him."

Vlad was not completely happy, still Vlad was surprised he got into contact with Mark H. Murphy. Him and Vlad Masters got into a argument over purchasing the Packers, which ended terribly. Vlad was scheming of a way to take the Packers for himself.

Still, maybe Vlad could get close to Mark and make him realize, who is in charge. Vlad inner Packer fanatic and fandom was beginning come out.

"Mr. Masters…" Father interrupted Vlad thoughts, "Can a human and ghost or spirit be linked to each other? Yes or no. No more pussy footing around the issue, _Plasimus_." Father said with confidence and feeling fully in control.

Now Vlad scowled. It seemed that Father knew part of Vlad ghost name and implying they are one in the same. So Father figured out that Vlad had Ghost powers. Damn. It looks like he could not pull it off being superhuman or whatever abilities Father had.

Stupid Amity Park. Stupid Jack Fenton. Not to mention Danny own foolishness, but Vlad could not fault Danny. Maddie acted foolish for wedding Jack of all people, so he could see where Danny got the idea of being Hero and Ghost that protects Humans.

" _All I know that Mr. Benedict, was that Humans can possess something called a Stand. Also, called consider a Fighting spirit that comes from the human Stand user or possible animals and objects in rare cases, that can be used against people and Ghosts in fights or many ways depending on the Stand. Stands come in many shapes or forms, so all I know is that you have a Natural Humanoid or possible Artificial Stand. Ghosts used to fear them because it would be one the few things that could hurt them, but Stand users are no longer around and extinct. That the best information I can give you and it old legend at best."_ If Father really did find a human with Stand, that would capture some Vlad interests.

Still, Vlad Masters did not know who the boy was. It does not matter. Vlad Masters and Danny Fenton were humans with Ghost powers. Halfas. Whatever Stands can do or whatever, ca not stand to Ghost power. No matter the gossip, rumors or old moldy text Vlad acquired in the Ghost Zone.

"Thank you." Father began and went back to his phone, "Sorry about that Mark. Yeah, I can deal with your teen problem and turn it into profit. I can even get some of the Teen Ninjas to actually attack those Kids Next Door member or Tree House Sectors. We can't have kids getting in the way of our business- such as being sick, asking for their parents to go on vacations or hearing your workers asking for bonus for their family for all the years they worked for you."

Vlad just leaned back and see how this would go down in the video monitor.

"We have deal. Who wants to be on the Green Bay Packers Board of Committee? Vlad Masters." Now Father leaned back and outstretch his hand as it seem Mark voice was raised several levels, surprising Father. Father started to glare at the phone and listen to the phone.

"Alright, Alright. I get, but could you S **HUT UP!** " What Vlad saw was Father fire erupt and parts of phone was melting in his hands. Father began to speak again, "I can throw in some Delightfulization technology and even give you ideas to brainwash some kids into liking Football more, so you have future fans for the Superbowel business. How about that? Can Mr. Vlad Masters be on the Committee as Executive?" Father nodded and seem to calm down. "Okay, thank you for your business and I will see you at the next social function."

Vlad spoke up, _"Well? Is the deal done?"_

"Yeah it done, you cheese head." Father said as he shut off the monitor and ending his conversation with Vlad Masters, which was growing boring to him and now satisfy with his new knowledge.

Now, Father at least had some knowledge on Bates Bagge possibility for his power and that four arm spirit women. Stand. It was ridiculous name, but at least Father could write it down in his memos in case Mr. Bagge became an issue in the future.

And if the teenager becomes a problem in the future? Well, Father had Fire power and superior abilities compare to an overgrown teenager that plays with dirt.

Father had power. He was the most powerful being on the planet, after his papi. Nothing could stop him. Only those KND can just annoy and be thorn in his side, until Father plucked them out.

For good.

 **2002\. End of Summer. Location- Nowhere, Kansas. Bagge Farmhouse. Noon:**

"Bates! Bates? Where is that boy? As matter of fact, where is Courage?" That what Muriel was wondering as she searched the House.

Bates had been down all summer, Muriel could tell. The first week Muriel and Courage worried about Bates falling into depression, while Eustace just ignored and try to take some food that Bates did not eat. Of course, Bates hunger was there and Eustace thought the boy was fine along with him being grumpy.

Whatever the case maybe, Muriel let Bates have more free range how to spend his summer. She never had Summer School, but she did have to find something to do. Bates did what Muriel and Eustace did as children and teenagers- find something to do or make yourself useful by helping around.

This Summer was a bit slow and sort of the start of Muriel and Eustace retirement, whenever Eustace was not trying to gain money or scheme from other people. They are had a lot more free time now.

Muriel worried about the money, but it seem Bates never asked for money and even gave Eustace some money. When they asked where he got the money, we worried he was criminal.

One day, Bates drove Eustace pick-up and they saw someone or thing tied up in chains and gagged. Muriel was shock and outrage at this, until Bates show her a Wanted Poster. Apparently, Bates made money on Criminals wanted by the Police and took the reward money. The person in Eustace pick-up was very large Fuzzy bear of a man, called Fuzzy Lumpkins. Fuzzy got in trouble with Nowhere Police when visiting his Kin, causing havoc. Apparently Fuzzy caused quite a bit of property damage and injured quite a few police.

Muriel sighed. She remember how roughed up Bates was. Scratchs, bruises, even Bite marks on him. Still, Fuzzy Lumpkins was equal as damage and even had a nasty cut on his back and front. Apparently, Bates sword was more real than authentic. Muriel almost had panic attack, but Eustace took the money while saying, "Works for me! Ahahaha! It looks like you know to pull your own weight, you stupid boy."

Fuzzy Lumpkins was $1,000 dollars on him in Nowhere, then he was transferred back to Townsville.

Anyway, Muriel tried to find Bates more chores or healthy hobbies. The boy was such a kind lad and listen. He understood Muriel worries, but that did not stop him from capturing random criminals he came across. Bates must have made about $30,000 dollars over the Summer. Half of which Eustace took.

They did gardening, cooking, house-keeping and even went to town a few times before shopping or sails.

Bates planted Blood Blossoms around the Farmhouse. It was Muriel mistake, but the flowers were also lovely and it seemed to be growing wonderfully. Bates seemed to have green thumb and ground was very healthy.

Cooking was going okay for Bates, he was starting to become quite a little cook. Muriel even allowed him to cook breakfast, lunch or dinner sometimes. As far as Muriel, Eustace and Courage were concern, Bates cooking was good and even had a slight healthy taste with greens and fruits added with meats and statures.

House-keeping was same old as usually, with Bates helping Muriel or Eustace around the house.

The movies were fun to watch in Nowhere and enjoyable as well as relaxing.

Bates even bought weight-lifting set and put it in the barn somewhere. Apparently, the Military had a sail going on for old equipment. Bates even bought a old motor cycle and computer parts for low price. Muriel was happy and even Bates went to the Junkyard more and more with metal material and solid.

Muriel still had not figure out where Bates put it all. Eustace and Muriel check the barn, but it was same as always. Maybe even looking better, with all the time Bates hang at the Barn, which was curious. Most teenagers would leave home for fun in town, but Bates seemed to have something to do in the Barn.

When Bates did leave, he would call it camping. That worried Muriel because of the Earthquakes and crumbling rock towers of Nowhere natural preserve. It was a bit unusual with rock towers went back in place or there were newly made rock towers. Scientist or the military could not figure it out, but Bates came home safe and sound.

Still, Bates went to the forest and desert areas to camp and learn survival skills. Muriel could tell that the boy seem to survive well, staying weekends or weeks in the forest with how he seemed to get used to it. Even Muriel herself along with Eustace and Courage enjoyed camping trips.

All Muriel wish she could do with that boy was get him away from that sword, but that was the one thing Bates would not let go.

Bates filled out nicely. He stood Seven feet even, weighed 250 pounds. Muriel worried about his weight, but she could tell Bates was working out in the barn and packing on new muscle. All Muriel could think of was Bates entering puberty.

Right now, Muriel wanted to let Bates know that she and Eustace were going on a couple cruise. Eustace bought a cruise tickets, when he was being unreasonable and not nice for Muriel. As a apology and new use of some of Bates bounty money, Eustace bought cruise tickets.

That was saying something, because Eustace Bagge was a greedy man and to buy a cruise means losing money. Eustace hated losing money.

Sadly, Eustace bought one those Cruise ships that did not allow kids, teenagers, or pets. It was just a ALL adult cruise.

Muriel was upset and let Eustace know that next time he bought a gift to apologize to her for a fantastic cruise trip, Eustace must bring Courage and Bates along as well.

She now had to break to poor dears hearts herself and Eustace were not coming along on their wonderful cruise ship trip.

It was almost lunch time. Muriel knew that Bates and Courage would be coming back soon. They worked like clockwork.

Whenever it was meal time, they all ate together like family.

That was something Muriel loved about her small family.

She just hope Courage and Bates would not be too upset.

After all the years Muriel knew Courage and Bates, she knew they were kind and responsible.

Muriel had plans for field trips for Bates and Courage to come along and explore the world for a bit. It would be a part of field trips for Bates homeschool education and places she wanted to go- Townsvilles, Endsville and Amity Park were some the places she wanted to go in America. She also had plans for traveling outside the country, such as Norway and India for surprise reservations for hotels in those locations; she won for her delicious cooking that the judges love so much in her cooking competition.

Muriel just wished she could be there for Bates first trip to Nowhere History Museum. Apparently, something from Eqypt was touring the United States museum for a limited time and Nowhere History Museum was lucky enough to get to see the new attraction briefly.

It not every day a young teenage boy and his dog get to see the Sarcophagus Tomb that contain mythical evidence of old Eqyptian storys about the Minions of Set or the three piece Golden Scarab that supposedly summon Ra when united. There was such as fascinating story behind it, but it was just story.

All Muriel could hopeful that Bates and Courage could enjoy an educational and exotic display of history going through Nowhere.

 **Bates Bagge inside his underground Barn Base:**

It seemed that Bates had to worry about other matters, besides eating his lunch.

Such as training he had go currently.

There were five Zeta replica robots, not in any disguise or form of villain. No, they were just fighting with wooden sticks they had wooden melee weapons. Two had wooden swords, one bo-staff and last two wooden tonfa's.

Bates had one large piece of wood to replicate his long sword, but it was heavier. He also had four other hilts in sheath and connected with straps wrapped around his torso.

Right now, Computer was watching the scene along with Courage on the Gym/Training Area level.

The Zeta's were not exactly like Computer body he was controlling like. They looked more human, given a humanoid head, compared to Computer own Zeta head that had a Horse Shoe like head. Bates still could not figure out how Zeta could see or react to everything, but Bates would chalk that up to Alien Technology or something.

Suddenly, Bates was being surrounded by the Zeta sparing Drones. They circled around him in fast speed.

Then they started to close in, but as soon as the Zeta with bo-staff came to strike as quick as snake with a attack to the head Bates had to side step and dodge. That when one Zeta with wooden sword attack and Bates had to block and back peddle away from that Zeta robot. Than the ones with the wooden tonfas came strike as Bates torso, but bates used his free left hand to smack it out of the way and Spartan kick the Zeta away only by a few feet as it corrected itself and made sure to maintain the circle around Bates.

It was coming. They would all attack soon, with how they test Bates reaction time. It was time for them to attack. Now they would attack all at once, with a teamwork on a well order machine and it would be one hell of a beat down for Bates.

He still had to deal with bruises and beatings from his first fight with them. Bates had to learn to fight many enemies at once, because no one would back Bates up in Nowhere besides Courage and maybe Computer.

At least he got better at fighting a lot of enemies at once.

Such as a few months ago in the beginning of Summer. Luckily, Bates was practicing with Computer and his new Zeta replica's he built to surprise Bates after he got back from escape Decommisioning from the KND.

A moment passed, before the Zeta spar robots all attacked!

The two Zeta with swords jumped in the air to strike at Bates head and upper body, in front of Bates Bagge. Three Zeta's attack Bates legs, groin, back or sides- the Zeta with the bo-staff was behind him and the Zeta's with wooden tonfa's at Bates left and right side.

 _ **Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

Bates could only grunt as he stopped as the two Zeta sparing bots with wooden swords in front of him and ready to beat the consciousness out of him, but was on one knee to the ground. What should have left him open with pain, were the four large wooden knives were protecting Bates sides and back. Phantom arms held the wooden knives, like dark tendons of muscle and bone arms that were female in nature held them. The four extra arms protect. The Zeta with the bo-staff hit clean on Bates back.

Then, everything becoming more wild frenzy of attacks for moments or minutes that passed. It was hard to keep track with Bates attacking, defending, dodging and ducking out the way of attacks. Stings hit all over his body where Zeta robots attacks broke through. Wooden weapons striking everywhere held by metal fist in front of Bates, whole the Zeta spar robots dealt with large wooden sword and phantom arms with wooden knives attacking them.

Bates turned around and charged at the Zeta with bo-staff, because the long reach and damage it did to him earlier. He was quick and use his long wooden sword, while four phantom arms the Zeta from different directions. This Zeta did not stand a chance and was disarmed, before being punched wooden sword arm and went outside the ring and hit the metal wall.

 _ **Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

Bates had to act quick and turn around to his other attackers. One the Zeta's hit him with wooden swords, while the three remaining Zeta was blocked by the four phantom arms armed which held large wooden knives. Bates and Black Betty were working well together, but they needed more practice.

Zeta went after the one Zeta with the wooden Sword that hit him, and took a mighty swing of his wooden sword. The Zeta, while made of recycle metal and superior to most average humans was batted away with Bates large wooden sword, outside the ring.

That when things became easier. One at a time, Bates with Black Betty help took out the remaining three Zeta robots by overwhelming them with his skills, strength and Black Betty attacking in different directions.

At the end of the session, Bates was bruised and had bit of cuts. Still, he had a sense of satisfaction.

"Abab! Bababa!" Courage was happy bring a towel to Bates to wipe the sweat and blood. Courage sort of got used to Bates training with Zeta robots, he still got scared and concern, but Courage notice Bates growing strength.

Bates smiled and took the towel courage, wiping the sweat and a split lip from one the Zeta bots attacks that grazed his face.

" _Well done, Dumb-Dumb. You are lasting well against five opponents, even if you keep on getting hit. You and Black Betty seem to be working better as team. Pretty good fighting against machine, for a oversize Dim-wit and his Ghostly friend. Maybe I should turn up the difficulty more or build more Zeta-betas for you to fight."_ It was those rare compliments and back-handed insults from Computer, that Bates figure that was better to take as positive than a negative.

"Yeah, I here you Computer, but make sure I can take it. I don't want to be knocked and Courage trying to wake me up from my unconscious state, again. Come on Courage, we got get ready for lunch." With that Courage said, "Yea!" and they headed to the elevators to take them above ground to Farmhouse.

Computer just went over to the to Zeta-betas as prototype schematics from his own Zeta body we got from the Teddy Bear aliens. Computer developed and looked at the dents and damage done to spar. Computer would fix it quickly and work on several other projects. Either that and play on the internet while listen to classics and writing his own memoirs in a book.

Computer just loves to show off his skills and how superior he is at multi-tasking.

Bates still wonder when or if about the robot invasion that was coming, being lead by Computer in the future. Computer was either the carefree Artificial Intelligence or just waiting out when humans leave/destroy themselves on Earth.

Elevator was moving as Courage pressed the button to go to the surface. Computer had installed common Elevator music, which Courage enjoyed and Bates wonder why Computer add to the Elevator? Computer was very quirky and weird at times.

When they reached the surface, they head to the farmhouse to kitchen door.

Muriel made some wonderful sandwiches and tea. Eustace was already eating his food and tea, while Muriel waited for Bates and Courage to sit down. Well, Courage decide to eat close Muriel near the floor today.

Bates grab his sandwich as Muriel gave his tea. Which Bates ate happily and drank the tea with l

Muriel raised a eyebrow and frowned a little, "Training yourself, Bates? You got some new bruises. I wish you took more time gardening or maintaining the house."

Bates ate some surprisingly well tasty Turkey sandwich before swallowing, "Yeah and just doing anything to take up my time in the Barn. We got nothing to do in… well, Nowhere. Plus, I did all the chores and my Blood Blossom hedges are doing okay with their water and fertilizer. It should be six months for them to bloom into bushes.

"Huh, you are a stubborn boy. Almost like Eustace in that regards." Muriel said as she sat down at the other side of the table.

"Bah! Muriel just tell the Boy already, then you can make me some more sandwiches! I'm hungry!" Eustace said complaining and remind Muriel what she wanted to tell Bates and Courage.

"Oh! Bates, I just remember Eustace and I will be going on a Cruise for a month. Sadly, you and Courage can't go. Apparently, someone bought tickets to a exlcusive Cruise with only adults allowed. Right, Eustace?" Muriel said being bit happy, but giving a stern look at Eustace.

All Eustace could do was grumble and get mouth full of some ham sandwich. He was already got Muriel forgiving him by paying some money. Eustace did not want get Muriel mad, otherwise he sleeping his chair or going hungry without any dinner.

"Oh." "Uuuuuhhhhhh…" Both Bates and Courage respond. Courage was eating his ham sandwich, but looked sad. Bates was surprised a bit, but not so much given his experience in the Kids Next Door. Adults sometimes need break from kids or other Adults exploited Adults to either use some for some evil plan against kids. Bates could only hope for the later.

"So, for the rest of August and little of September, Bates will be taking care of the House. Remember to do your homeschooling assignments and tests." Muriel said, but knew Bates had a well balance way to do his school work. Sometimes that boy would get ahead and have couple weeks without nothing to do, which Muriel discourage thinking it was not healthy and Bates would forget the knowledge he retain.

"Okay, Muriel." "Uh-huh." Were the responses Bates and Courage said, while Bates drank his tea and Courage took a bit of his sandwich.

"Also, the first week we are gone, you have to go to Museum of Nowhere. It one of your first field-trips I set up for you Bates and Courage can come along. Also, Courage make sure you take care of Bates and he does not slack off." Muriel said to the two sipping her tea and eating her sandwich.

"Why?" Bates asked his question wondering why and Courage shook his head in affirmative of what Muriel told him.

"You will get the wonderful and exotic look of Eqyptian history or myth. Apparently, the Sarcophagus of Minions of Set and the three piece golden Scarab of Ra are coming to Nowhere. Oooh! Isn't that exciting!" Said Muriel, drinking some more of her tea while setting it down and going back to the counter to fix up more sandwiches for her hunger boys, which made her happy.

Courage seem to not care, but for some reason Bates had a uncertain look. For some reason, something was telling him this was bad idea.

Bates was going to have research the Minons of Set and the three piece golden Scarab of Ra, not only as report to mail to Government to show his knowledge. No. For some reason, Bates had fear.

Sometimes Legends or Myths were based on truth. For some reason, Bates felt something bad was going to happen. That there were more truth to the myth or legend than let on. Plus, maybe he was superstitious on idea of Egyptian artifacts being around relating to Gods in some way or form.

That just asking for curse to happen or bad luck coming anyone way, as far as Bates was concern.

Bates just hope that Courage would be safe and it would not be too dangerous for himself and Courage.

At least Muriel and Eustace would be enjoying themselves and having fun on cruise.

"Oh! I also make sure to surprise you next year. I got plans for you to develop more social interaction with other teenagers your age. Still, I have to work on the paper work, so it won't be until next year. You most likely love it, meeting and talking with people your own age." Muriel said as she brought a tray of sandwiches, which Eustace grab as soon as they were set on the kitchen table.

"Wait, what?" "Huh?" That was all Bates and Courage said, before Muriel silently drink some tea and eat some food. Bates could tell on Muriel face she had some plans for Bates next year, if that kind smile and humming was a indication.

But what was it? How was Muriel going to get in to social interacting with other teenagers?

Muriel was not talking. Eustace was just indulging himself on sandwiches.

Courage and Bates looked to each other and shrug at the other.

It might be nothing or possible some good. Bates had year to wait to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous

 **Author Notes- I don't own "Codename: Kids Next Door" or "Courage the Cowardly Dog". I am focusing on those two Cartoons, but will add other elements of Cartoons- "Samurai Jack", "Powerpuff Girls", "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" and "Danny Phantom".**

 **Why? Because it is Fan Fiction and fun to write. Still, after this chapter I will focus on "Courage the Cowardly Dog" episodes before going into "Codename: Kids Next Door".**

 **Anyway, you might get regular updates in Summer, around the mid-June to the end of August. I just got to write over the next couple of months to prepare and hopefully get this story updated.**

 **I did not think I could write two chapters during Spring Break, but I did.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to all the visitor and views who read this story. It a pleasure to know 3,000 people and more read this story, from various countries around the world or places in the United States.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Darkness was all around him._

 _He was here, but he was also nowhere._

 _It felt nice and comforting, but a calm before the storm._

 _Suddenly blue light appear from somewhere. Wait. It not blue light, but ominous fire. Fire that covered weapons. One blue fire was around a curved sword or scythe. The other seemed to have axe covered in blue fire. The two remaining lights close together seem be stick like swords, with one attached to something and the other not connected to anything._

 _As the blue fire appear, whatever was holding the blue fire weapons slowly appear as well. They're bodies were dark, but outline of whatever light was around them was being suck into these beings creating a outline of them. Some gold covered around the creature wrest guards, but prominently on their heads in the shape of gold. Brown cloth was around the golden wrest guards and what appear to be wearing a form of cloth around their legs and cover their modesty._

 _These creatures were strong. They appeared very top heavy and full of muscle, while their lower legs seem normal and yet he could not shake the feeling that they were very fast._

 _Suddenly the golden face mask resembling a dog or hounds head, eyes let up in blue. The brown parts of the golden dog masks, which be consider ears sprang to light. They're eyes were on him._

 _He did not know where he was or if he was anywhere, but these creatures- no. Demons were looking at him._

 _Suddenly in the background were old style of villages made of reeds and clay, but everywhere was destroyed or burning by blue fire. Bodies were pile around or scatter. Women, Children, Men and babies were a part of the dead and they looked human. Livestock were dead as well and fields were burning._

 _From distance you could see desert and know of cold air brought scorching heat, if it was not night. The river was large, wide and full of life; but it almost seem like the river pushed away from these three demons._

 _So powerful, these three demons were that nobody alive could be near them and seemed to cause disorder and destruction._

 _Out of nowhere came blinding light, like the sun or something gold and bright. He seemed to turn to it and from the light look to be bug of beetle in the center of it. Yet, this sun beetle seemed have something coming behind it bring more light._

 _A giant? No. A creature? No. For some reason the word God came to mind. This creatures body resemble more of man, but decorated in finer jewelry. His body was golden and human for the most part, except for a bird was were a human head should be. The bird head was dark as night, the beak was orange and eyes beads of green or perhaps a form of green color. Blue like the three demons. A white loin cloth covered his modesty. The human body decorated was golden or bronze, all in one color even if the God was._

 _The dog demons snarled, but were backing away. The God, who had eyes a golden beetle between his eyes and not closing, were yellow green in color that glowed yellow energy of terrible power._

 _The dog demons were zapped by the Gods eye beams, and in it place was a sarcophagus or tomb._

 _The God disappeared and the golden beetle was broken into three pieces, put into pillars. Pillars that were part of a magnificent, but foreboding temple and in the center was the three demon dogs sarcophagus._

 _Time past, the temple slowly broke down in ruins as the desert swallowed up the temple or perhaps a prison._

 _The sands swallowed everything, but then the desert began to recede back to a once proud temple and prison was a shell of its former self. The pillars that had the three pieces of beetles were on its side, fallen or still standing._

 _The sarcophagus of the three dog demons was untouched, but creaks and pieces of the sarcophagus were falling apart._

 _The sarcophagus rumble and blue fire was coming out of parts of the opening. It was about to explode, for some reason that made him all the more fearful of what's to come._

 _When the sarcophagus broke up, the three demon dogs and their terrible weapons came out! They were snarling, teeth out and foaming at the mouth! Those terrible blue eyes were on him and their demonic weapons were raised to attack._

 _To attack him!_

" _ **You must stop them everything in their path will be destroyed. Do you have the courage or power to withstand them long enough? Can you summon me, to get rid of them from the realms of mortals? If you do, then you may receive my blessing. If not…"**_ _A lot of voices spoke out all at once, but for some reason he knew it came from this Titan that could a mountain,_ _ **"…you die and will be forgotten."**_

 _That was a millions or infinite amount of voices, but it was masculine in there tone to this Giant._

 _Three pieces of golden beetle glowed lightly, wanting come together and awaken the God!_

 _He need to anything, he felt at that moment! SOMETHING!_

 **XXX**

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" A scream came from Bates in his bed and his left hand away from the wall threw something at the ceiling and broke through to the roof.

 **CRASH!**

A crash was heard with the scream, which woken Courage in a fright!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courage was screaming from lying on Bates feet and looking around frantically- hear standing on end; Courage eyes, tongue, ears and teeth standing up at attention. Courage looked around frantically and looked up at the roof.

The noise even startled Computer awake or perhaps he was never really with his computer screen turned on and web camera moving around. Computer typed on screen and spoke through his speakers, _(Had bad dream, Dim-Wit? Oh, look! Half-wit awake and full of terror about you waking him up. It is about Morning and I like to stretch my legs around the a bit with the two meat-bags- oh, I'm sorry. Maybe sounds better humans or if you don't like that name I given the, when not dust off the old chest nut by calling those elderly farmer couple imbeciles are gone. By the way, nice trick gather dust around you to make from dirt and turn the dirt into a round rock, while you were waving your arms around. I did not know you could channel HAM-ON into rock and throw so hard that it could break the ceiling and go through the roof.)_

Bates sat up covered in sweat looking around and noticed on his life side that pieces of the roof fell from the floor and looked up to see a hole that Computer said he made.

He knew that he could channel the Earth without Black Betty, but it was difficult. Probably explaining the sweat, but that dream really worried him.

"Ooooooohhh. Aba Baba?" Courage looked at Bates and sat on his lap, with only Bates response was to pet the caring and scared dog.

"I'm okay Courage." Bates started before continuing, "I just had the most vivid and frightening dream…It felt so real." Bates look out into space wondering about that dream.

Those creatures were some humanoid dog demons or something. Not to mention the humanoid bird person, that was giant or titan. Still, they had theme of what Bates could assume was Egyptian dressing.

Was this because of the Museum in Nowhere hosting some Egyptian artifacts based on myth and legend- Sarcophagus of Minions of Set and three piece golden Scarab.

 _ **Thunk! Thump! Thump! RRRrrrr…**_

Something hit the floor hard, bounced a couple times and was rolling to the ground.

Poor Courage was startled, hugging Bates large torso with his claws digging into his white wife beater shirt. All Bates could do was pet Courage more and look.

It was ball that was hard that rolled to the door on left side of Bates room or Bates right side because he slept in his bed and sitting up right.

So Bates and Courage walked to the ground ball like object that looked like to be made of rock. The same ball of rock Computer said he made in his nightmare, the best way to describe his sleep.

The ball was made of rock as soon as Bates took it in his hand and kneeled down on one so Courage could see. It looked like the rock ball was engraved with lines that look like it was spiral, but still retain a round shape. Why though?

Suddenly, the door slammed open surprising and scaring Bates and Coruage enough to scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" "AAAAAHHHH!"

 _(More screams? Honestly, if I was into this sense of humor of scary poor meat creatures, I would be laughing my circuit enough to freeze my systems in this body and possible my main Computer body.)_ It was Computer in the horse shoe shape head Zeta body he control that he got from Bates and the Teddy Bear aliens. Computer had his metallic arms crossed around his chest and tapping his left foot in patience.

Why was Computer walking around the Farmhouse in his Zeta body, without freightening Muriel and Eustace? They have been gone a week on their cruise, with Muriel calling in every night to check on Bates and Courage. This left Computer to walk around more freely. It was not like a lot of people come to Bagge Family Farmhouse and Barn anymore. Really, it was like this Farmhouse and Barn with the Hen House being the only thing to see for miles around. With only the wooden fence to cut off from where Bagge family own and the only two way road near the front of the House, it was as if flat plains of dirt had only one area of civilization to show being the Bagge family.

 _(You know, it rude to not respond to people, Dim-wit?)_ Computer spoke up and this broke Bates out of his thoughts of the current situation.

"Sorry, Mr. Sensitive, but I think you known living beings are sometimes slow waking up in the morning. Still, it time for breakfast. Dawn has come and now it time to eat or in your case explore around Bagge Family property or go to the Junkyard for your next project." Bates said and Courage looked hungry, so he shook up and down agree with the idea.

 _(I guess I could read some the Farmer newspaper, while you two stuff you faces. Honestly, you living organism eating other living beings is disgusting. Especially you, Half-wit, because you need to close your mouth while eating and wipe the food off your face.)_ Computer replied standing straight up, seeing as Bates stood up.

Bates and Computer only looked to Courage, while Courage awkwardly laughed "HaHaHaHa!" with big toothy smile showing his teeth.

When Bates saw his teeth, he wonder if he could find dentist for Courage and one that would work on dogs. All those cracks, there was hole in one of his teeth and the teeth seem to be too wide gap in between them.

Oh well. It was time to eat and get the normal morning chores going.

He had to go to the Museum today, but Bates was feeling like he need some weapons or added protection.

That and he would have to tell Courage and Computer his nightmare.

It did not sit right with him one bit.

 **XXX**

The breakfast was good- eggs, toast, bacon, banana, and some water to drink. Courage mostly enjoyed the food and sat up the table where Muriel would sit, while Bates at in Eustace spot at the table. Computer actually did sit down and read Newspaper of the day and would later wrap the paper up like it was undisturbed. Eustace would not notice the difference or perhaps want the current date of today's paper.

Bates head to his Underground Barn Base. He went down to the level of Computer workshop, but still could not help and admire the changes.

Computer, if he was, trying to prove humans inferior ability to build, than the AI did just that in the Zeta robot and his Zeta-betas he built. Some Zeta-betas were used for sparing, but others were used construction. Though, Computer never built too many of them in either no need to or perhaps not to overwhelm Bates with his jokes of Machine uprising apocalypse becoming more reality.

Most the 2x4 technology of scrap wood and metal was replaced over the summer. Computer in his Zeta body and his several Zeta-betas could work day and night. No rest or sleep if they want to, though Computer did have off days when he chose not to work. Still for the whole Summer, most the scraps of wood and metal found at the Junkyard was replaced with more sturdy and strengthen walls.

Wood was used still, even if it was recycle and various Pipes. The Metal from signs, cars, various scraps or anything they could get their hands on were melted down and recycled/remade into looking like clean sheets or parts of metal that Computer would need. Computer and the Zeta-Betas even used cement for supplies for support and interior. Computer even added water to place to be used, even going so far to add bathroom and showers on each level.

 _(I don't want you or half-wit to make mess and start marking your territories or whatever garbage you biological organism do. Don't look too deeply into it. Sometimes, we machines need water to clean or cool down if need be.)_ Computer said to him once.

Though, one time Bates did see Computer taking bath in his workshop, when Bates had to go use the restroom. It was awkward and we agreed to never speak of it again.

Now bathroom doors had locks and even had sign of red and green. Green means unoccupied and red means occupied.

Right, now Bates was looking into Computer work shop. It was large and sleek like Scientist who wanted a secret lab. Even the wires and parts were organize.

Bates went over to the steel table with a tarp over it. He took it off and revealed what he was looking for.

They were weapons. Computer seemed to take a challenge to covert KND 2x4 technology into something more stream line and less like junk. What computer had worked on some KND weapons- _SCAMPP, FRAPPE_ and _MARBLE._

Computer actually borrowed weapon designs from scientist who focused more on Ghost Hunting Technology. Bates believed they are couple of Scientist that were married, who last names called the Fenton's and their business called FentonWorks. Anyway, _SCAMPP_ and _FRAPPE_ more look like futuristic laser gun and freeze ray. They both were large and futuristic looking, but in Bates hand it looks like it would fit him perfectly.

As for _MARBLE_ , Computer actually had to admit that it was genius in a way. How children could make something like this being so dangerous and explosive was some Computer wonder how the stumble upon it or did they blow themselves so many times to turn it into a weapon. Computer left the KND standard _MARBLE's_ alone, but was considering on combining _MARBLE_ with another KND 2x4 weapon- _GUMZOOKA_.

Bates shudder at that thought. He already that with his 2x4 pick to shoot rapid _MARBLE's_ and yet it seemed more terrifying if individual had a weapon that could shoot a round small object and detonate on impact was a terrible weapon.

Now imagine the weapon that would shoot rapidly! It was like combining a Machine gun with power of Grenade, but the grenade exploded on impact.

Getting away from the past and potential future uses of those weapons, Bates turned Computer latest project. What was interesting was these last two weapons were old fashion compared to the Futuristic upgrades of KND 2x4 technology.

Two large Combat Knives were in place. Computer model them KA-BAR USMC Combat Knife, used for standard US marines during World War II. What was odd about these two large Combat Knives were actually glowing a Greenish color, like the blades themselves could glow in the dark.

Bates stumble on rare and unique rocks, while practicing Black Betty abilities and functions in Nowhere deserts and later when Bates found out that he was accidently damaging apparently Nowhere exotic rock-towers. When the Military, Scientist and News took notice of Bates practicing his Stand, he stopped. Still, Bates stumbled upon these green rocks and Black Betty could not control manipulate them so easily.

In the end, Bates brought home of green glowing rocks back to Computer to study and figure out what they are. They could have been minerals or unique crystal deposit of geode, after Computer was done being sarcastic and point out Bates being childish Computer actually scanned the green glowing rocks.

Ectoranium. That was what Computer found out and the element was called by secret Government branch called Guys In White, Computer go to favorites the Fenton Scientist, and even from a unique multi-millionaire called Vlad Masters who had a hidden agenda with Ghost Hunting technology.

Anyway, Ectoranium that Computer had he decide to fashion them into KA-BAR Combative Knives that Bates seen in front of him.

Upgrade KND weapons and two large Combative Knives. They gave Bates some comfort, but he wonder if it was enough.

 _(You really are frightened after of one bad Dream, aren't you.)_ A familiar computerized voice spoke up around him. Computer was speaking through the speakers of the his lab, probably watching him through the cameras installed.

Bates often wonder if this Underground Base under the Barn was also apart of Computer or just parts of the system.

"Yes. I am. My gut tells me to be prepared today or it might be my last day alive." Was all Bates said, as he strode around the room to a wooden dresser closet, open the door and grabbed brown straps around his torso and hold a holsters for guns It was found in Junkyard of Nowhere and it reminded Bates of some of those old Detective and Bates modified torso holster for his large body.

As he put the torso holsters and adjusted knife holsters for his hips.

Computer Lab or workshop had many roles, as a way for Bates to get his equipment. So far Computer did not mind. There was an area that tested out weapons, even created Zeta-betas drones or puppets to control, and seem to be Computer place to get creative.

Bates went back and holsters the futuristic laser and freeze ray under his armpit holster. He made sure to buckle the weapons into torso holster straps. He then grabbed the Combat Knives and holsters them into his hips.

All Bates had was blue jeans, black work boots, and grey long-sleeve shirt. Bates decided he did not need his brown work gloves today.

After the weapons were put on Bates person, he went to the wooden dresser closet and took out a large brown coat. He put the coat on and then button up his chest to further conceal his weapons.

 _(I hate when you get paranoid, Dim-Wit. Anyway, I have something for you. Go back to bench and open the drawer to my work bench._ ) Computer spoke up throughout the room in the speaker.

This was curious, so Bates went back to workbench that he picked up his weapons, and open the workbench drawer. In it were eye drops.

"Are my eyes red and blood shot?" Was all Bates could say to Computer.

 _(Put one squeeze of Eye drop into your eyes and be prepared to be amazed, Dim-wit.)_ Computer said, which Bates could only interrupt as cocky and confidence in his British accent.

Bates did not like it, but he did. One eye drop went into his eye each.

Suddenly, the top of Computer lab roof open up and a projector came out. The projector turned on and showed a blue screen before, showing the lab. Why was it showing the lab? But as soon as Bates turn around he saw Projector on the other side of the room, it seem that whatever Camera Computer was looking on was moving weirdly.

"Are your security cameras busted or something? What is going on? What with showing me this Projections of your lab and why can't I see myself?" Bates as he raise to scratch his noise, but as soon as Bates did he notice something. The Projector showed his large hands in front of the Cameras, but his hands were in front of his face and eyes!

 _(You're the security camera, Dim-Wit.)_ That what Computer said dryly with snarky in his British accent, computerize voice.

"Woaahhhh….." Bates was astonished. Bates looked around Computer workshop again. There were a lot machines, mainframe and various wires apart. The room was larger than it was before because of Black Betty expansion of the Base and still Computer made this room feel small. There was narrow away for Bates to walk through, but it made a sharp left. If he walked through Computer own Lab, he would be lost in a maze of machines possible unable to see how to get out, unless he got on the tallest Machine or Black Betty help show him the way.

The size of Lab and size of the cameras, who Bates gather was in his eye showed the depths of Computer brilliance. Computer could do anything he wanted, Bates knew. Bates knew apart that he probably could not Computer whatever he does, but he wonder why? Why did Computer stay here in Nowhere and in Farmhouse?

Bates decide not ask computer, but give joking comment, "Nice job, Q. Tell me, did 007 come here to gets his gadgets or am I just special." Even if it was joke, he felt that Computer latest invention would be good for spying.

 _(Nice one, Dim-Wit. Though, I will take it as compliment. In those eye drops are Nano-bots that very small and swim around your eye. They are biological proteins that absorb into you body, so don't worry about going blind or anything. With my brilliance, you be able to record whatever you see. Anything abnormal or involving Adult Tyranny and that garbage to the Kids Next Door, your sadly still apart of. What? To scared of growing up? Anyway, you put those eye drops in your eye, in case you need video evidence or records of any kind. I can transfer it on a CD or Floppy disc. Oh. I cannot wait until you mammals start using USB drives. Those would be so much easier and possible more durable, well more durable than CD to hold vital information. Floppy Disc might be, but I'm not interested in that for now.)_ Computer spoke up.

"What?" Was all Bates could say. Sometimes Computer said things that went over his head so easily.

 _(Nothing. Now, run along to Half-Wit. He is in the hanger, waiting for you to drive to the Nowhere Museum to give a report on Minions of Set and three pieces of Golden Scarab.)_ Computer said dismissing Bates and Bates was unsure if Computer was here still or somewhere else.

It did not matter, he was armed. He just had to get his Sword strapped to his back and hidden in his brown rain coat and hope nothing bad happens.

Nothing really super strange happened or was that the experience from the KND and starting career on as Bounty Hunter for money whenever he can?

Still, Bates could not shake this feeling coming over him,

He will just have to hope for more and pray to whatever being in the Universe to actually keep Courage safe.

Maybe even Courage watching his back through whatever premonition he might have had.

 **XXX**

The Nowhere History Museum was just a regular two story building. It color was grey cement building with some Roman Columns to support the Roof and even had Pharaohs banner on top. Sort of signify the current Historic Trend being Egyptian in nature. The Banner had sand rock tomb depicting Three Dog warriors and a whole Golden Scarab.

Of course, Bates could always look on the Internet and use Computer resources to find out all his information on his book report on Minions of Set and Golden Scarab, but he decide to humor Muriel and make good use of the Nowhere History Museum tickets she bought for them while she and Eustace were on their Adult ONLY cruise.

Currently, Bates and Courage with a Tourist Group were in the lobby of the Museum, with the Tour Guide introducing and showing us around Nowhere History Museum artifacts and knowledge they have.

"Welcome everyone, to the Nowhere History Museum! Today we have a special showing of the Sarcophagus or Tomb of the Minions of Set and two pieces of the Golden Scarab that fable to summon Ra! We also have many other Artifact-" A short stocky and bushy mustache Museum guide man was interrupted by a tall orang hair man in a rain coat.

"What happen to the three pieces of the Golden Scarab? What? Are we only going to get two-thirds of a golden Scarab?" Bates said feeling a bit more uneasy about two facts.

One, is that all golden pieces of the Scarab were not together or close by and in his nightmare that the only thing to stop the demon dogs. From what information Bates got from Computer, the Legend goes that the three golden Scarab pieces summon Ra, but could also stop and destroy the Minions of Set.

Two, why the hell did the Museum tour guide look so much like Nowhere own Police Chief or General. The only difference with this man, was he had safari helmet and looked like he should be dressed back in late 19th or early 20th century. What? Were they cousins or were people closely related in Nowhere or something?

Ew! Bates did not want to think about.

Courage even was rubbing his eyes because he was either tired or perhaps he could see the resemblance.

"Ahem! Well, most the pieces would normal be close together, but one the pieces of the Golden Scarab was very filthy and need care, so it was being clean and polished outside of Nowhere that specialize in maintaining History or Famous Artifacts. Sadly, the vehicle transporting such a rare find is have engine trouble, when it was returning last piece of the golden Scarab. Since we all live in Nowhere and have only one towing company and auto repair shop, we have to wait because of such small resources we have in town. You must know how a small town like ours is or are you from out of town?" the Museum tour guide actually was very polite and well mannered, compared to the corrupt and mean Police Chief or secretive and most likely paranoid Military General that said, 'Nothing to see here!'

"I live near Nowhere..." Bates said and Courage looked up in concern before Bates continued, "How far is the broken down vehicle that holds the last Golden Scarab piece?"

"Oh! Uh, about twenty five miles on the only stretch of road outside of Nowhere or at least the radio call we received from the vehicle. Is there any more questions or can I continue the tour, good sir?" Now it seemed the stocky and mustache Museum tour guide said getting a bit impatient.

"No. I'm good." Bates said as he put his left hand in his coat pocket and held a lease that connected to Courage collar.

It was policy of Museum had- animals had to be leased or they could not come in. This was kind of understandable, even when some Animals were a bit more intelligent and felt indignant about being leased.

"Jolly good! Now, the other artifacts and historic….." Bates began to tune the tour guide out and then felt something pull at his coat edges. He looked down and saw Courage very concerned.

"Uuuuhhh?" Courage heard about Bates dream. Bates usually slept quietly and like a rock. It was very worrying that Bates was so concern over one nightmare. Courage was also scared what could happen to them if these so called Demon Dogs were true or even the golden Scarab actually summon a god. This made Courage very nervous.

"Don't worry. I'm packing weapons and we have 2x4 pickup that Computer and I upgraded, so we can get out of here as fast as we can if need too." Bates kneel down and pet Courage head, which Courage felt comfort and yet still nervous before Bates spoke up again, "Do you want to be carried for a bit of the tour?" with smile on Bates face, hoping Courage could take it easy.

Bates was not doing the poor pink dog favors by being very tense and worried about what might happen or will not happen.

"Yeah!" Courage said as he shot into Bates arm, crawled up his shoulder and the large lad easily held still until Courage was secure on his shoulders. Holding Courage like toddler or babe in one arm on his next, while Courage held his head and look forward. The lease was dangling on the back of Bates large and tall back, just hitting the rain coat.

For a while the Tour should a lot of artifacts- some of old Native American tribes that used to migrate away through Nowhere and NEVER really stayed to long. Some artifacts were even from Greece, Rome and even some parts of Medieval Europe. Bates could not help and wonder where they got those exhibits.

Finally, it came to the Egyptian section of Nowhere Museum.

Though, for some reason some Greek artifacts were nearby. Bates eyed the Spartan shields before heading towards more the Egyptian section of the Museum and was in that far back. Luckily, Bates large height and Courage on his shoulders could hear and see the Tour Guide demonstrations and lectures.

Bates was not paying attention to anything the tour guide was saying, while Courage was slightly shaking Bates head. Bates felt bad, because he probably be scaring Courage from telling the poor dog about his nightmare this morning, packing weapons just in case, and telling Courage about the legend about the Minions of Set or Golden Scarab purpose.

What Bates did not know, was that Courage was not bothered by that. Well, Courage was scared of the information and Bates actions.

No, Courage felt fear from Minions of Sets tomb or sarcophagus. The feeling of bloodlust and ominous instincts were telling Courage to run!

Courage, while believe he was smart and civilized dog, was still an animal to some degree. Something was off about this square rectangle box with Egyptian glyphs telling them or warning them about the Minions of Set. Every part of Courage animal instinct was telling him to run and get himself and Bates out of here. Leave Nowhere and keep on running to never look back! Even small pillars that held parts of a golden bug, felt off and scared Courage. The two remaining golden pieces of the Scarab felt off too as they were perched on the displays in front of Minions of Set tomb on the right and left side, only the golden Scarab gave off bit more protective feeling and less dangerous than Minions of Set tomb.

These objects were screaming at Courage to stay away! You have no idea what you are messing with!

Sadly, for Bates and Courage, a bratty little kid was dancing on top the tomb! The kid was eating ice cream and just dancing like a fool! "Look at me! I'm on dangerous the ancient Tomb! AHAHAHA! What are you people going to do about?!" Was dancing around the tomb of the Minions of Set and even danced on top of the tomb of the Minions of Set.

This kid either had too many sweets, wanted some form of attention or just plain being too hyper.

Still, this kid was acting like fool and insulting the ancient beings that rest in that tomb.

That what the kid was saying as most the Tour Group just decide to ignore the pnvopi; except for Tour Guide, Bates and Courage. They were focus on the kid, before the Tour Guide reacted.

"Stop this at once! You little fool! You don't want to damage the artifacts or tempt the fates! There is a curse if you disturb the Minions of Set and we don't have all the pieces of the Golden Scarab! STOP HIM!" The Tour Guide was furious, but as he continued to speak his anger turned more into panic.

Bates and Courage were worried as well. Luckily three security guards came in to talk the kid down, but that went out the window when kid threw his ice cream at the security guard face.

Bad move.

One the security guards paused briefly, before giving a animalistic growl, "RRRRRAAAHHHH!"

Now, it was a chase. Whoever this kid was he was fast, agile and seem to be able to avoid the three security guards no problem. This only made the security guards more angry and frustrated, which made them reckless. The kid would even dip under their legs do flips, go through the Group that the Tour Guide was showing through the Nowhere Museum.

"Hey watch it!"

"HEY! Watch who you are BUMPING into buddy!"

"My camera!"

"OH MY" _**SLAP!**_

The three securities followed the disrespecting child through the tourist group, which got the tourist angry. Even on the security guards got slap for accidently touching a women where he shouldn't have.

Now the security guards seem more determine and had less care for anything, other than catching this kid.

"Ahahaha! Is that the best job you can do? You must be getting old and fat!" This boy taunted the three security guards as he was close to the Minions of Sets tomb. Leaning on the tomb casually and even seem to be waiting for the security three security guards.

Courage and Bates saw the boy up in front of some small stairs of three that led to the Minions of Set tomb and found the boy to be very odd looking.

The boy, look like a boy. Except for a few things- the boy seemed to have black lipstick, and some pink blush. What was even stranger was the boy hair was cut short and even seem have a beard? What was the most off putting was yellow around the boys eyes, where usually white would be around normal humans.

Still, the security guards did not care and all three run in a way football players would tackle another football player.

Now the security guards were not old or fat. They seemed fit and looked to be working out. What happen next, with the three security guards anger being high and whatever type of creature this boy was, was the natural result.

" **RRRAAAGGGGHHHH!** " The three screaming security guards said they war-cry meanwhile the boy only seem to think of this as joke.

"AHAHAHAH!" The boy had very malicious and devious laugh, that seem happy at the three security guards blind rush charge towards him.

 **BAM!**

The three security guards hit the tomb and the Minions of Set tomb that sealed it was open slightly. The boy ducked under the three security guards and was continuing to laugh.

Bates had enough and grab the boy with his strong hands and pulled him into bear hug.

"What are you doing?! Are you a idiot or something?! Why are you causing all this trouble and destruction at Museum of all places?! Where are your parents at?!" Bates said yelling at the boy, wondering what was going on. He put a lot of pressure in the bear hug he was giving to smaller boy who look about eight or nine years old. Bates refrained from using Ripple, because he feared he would crush or break a bone in the smaller child.

"Rrrrrrrrr!" Courage was off Bates shoulder and growling at the boy, in rare show of anger and confusion.

"Ahahahah **ahahaAHAHAH!"** The boy voice was slightly feminine and high pitch, but slowly grew more distorted and demonic. **"That the point! Ta-ta, for now boys! I wonder if anyone will survive in this weird dirt town? HAHAHAHAHA!"** This demonic boy said, before turning into a cloud of red mist where laughed as the boy dissolved from Bates bear hug grip.

"WHAT?!" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bates exclaimed in surprised and Courage just screamed at what happen with his tongue and eyes popping out in surprise!

 _ **FFFFUUUSSSSHHHH!**_

Bates and Courage look to the tomb that the three security guards ran into, were the tourist group was looking at intently taking pictures and the Tourist Guide in panic before scream out loud.

The top of Minions of Set tomb was open and blue fire was glowing and coming out of the edges of the tomb that was open to world. This power was frightening, that something screamed of fire and death, along with much more pain and destruction coming their way.

Like a bomb that was about to go off.

"YOU FOOLS! We have awaken the ancient spirits of the Tomb! I maybe a man of science and adventurer, but I'm not screwing around with the Supernatural?! I'M OUT HERE! I'm going on that Archeological research Mayan Princess temple and staying as far away from Nowhere as possible! If you live, remember the name Professor Frith and his discoveries of the Mayan Princess temple!YAAAAAAAAAHHH!" With that, the now name Tour Guide name Professor Frith left in a hurry and panicking scream while running like a mad man out the corridors and out of the Nowhere History Museum.

Bates and Courage were not as fast as Professor Frith though. Still, Bates was smart enough and quick enough to use the next best thing.

Bates made sure to grab Courage as they ran closely to Spartan Shield display. It was then, Bates called Black Betty to make large enough shield of Earth to protect him and Courage, before Black Betty disappeared.

Between the Professor Frith mad dash for life and Bates quick thinking to protect himself and Courage, it took only about thirty seconds for the poor Security Guards and Tourist Group to take they're last breaths. Not knowing what was happening too interested in blue fire display coming from the Minions of Set slightly open tomb, or to ignorant of the situation of the danger.

All they would see left was Wall of blue fire that exploded, with bits of Minions of Set tomb exploding with rock shrapnel.

 _ **FFFFWWWWOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!**_

Bates and Courage could not tell what was going. Only a terrifying rumble, a smell of fire, and Earth that Black Betty created was melting. This cause Bates Bagge to channel Ripple Energy into the Spartan Shields, even if the Spartan Shields were poor metal replicas they were powered by Ripple Energy. They were as good or better than the actual Shield made of Steel.

Courage and Bates sweated. Courage was behind Bates cowering, while Bates had both arms around the Spartan Shields focusing on his breathing to maintain Ripple energy. Courage and Bates could now make out bright blue fire around them.

Then it died down and began to slowly cool rather rapidly.

Bates was frightened and so was Courage. Still Bates lowered the Spartan Shields. The shields were melted and even Bates own rain coat where his forearms was slightly burned.

What they both saw was horrifying.

The Tourist Group and three security guards were statues of ashes of black and grey ashes. What was most disturbing, that the blue fire that consumed the room captured these poor people last moments of life. The three security guards were on top each other, rubbing their heads after their mad tackle that unleashed everyone death. The Tourist Group, was both comedic and sad; with them taking pictures of the fire that lead to their deaths or simply watching the display in awe.

The Egyptian Exhibit was melted like a oven, while the room did not collapse under the intense heat the room look like candles that were waxing over. The fire even went outside to the other Exhibits, what Bates and Courage could see, but they did not know the extent of the damage that was made to the rest of the Nowhere History Museum.

Bates and Courage were slowly breathing, but they realize how close to death they actually were.

All because of some demonic being, who hide itself in disguise as a small boy and most likely planned to unleash these ancient evil beings.

Speaking of which, Bates and Courage looked at the new occupants in the room.

There were three of them. Humanoid Dog warriors that were strong and seemed ready to take on any challenge or destroy anything in their way. They were dressed as Egyptian Warriors, only finer with some golden arm guards and heads that shape their canine features. They had small white cloths that suggested being their only garb besides the brown cloths around their golden arm guards. Their eyes appeared to be closed. Still, each had a weapon in their hands. Bates did a bit of research on their weapons- the one in middle and possible the leader had a Battle Axe in his right arm, to the left was one with two Straight Swords where one was connected to the left golden arm guard, and the final one on the right appeared to have unique Egyptian weapon called a Khopesh.

These three beings looked so Divine, yet so Demonic.

Courage and Bates looked down and with luck, the two display causes of the two of the golden pieces of Scarab were unharmed or was perhaps enchanted to withstand the devastation these three Demonic Dogs brought.

Bates and Courage looked to each with a silent signal to the other, then Courage slowly crawled closer to the golden pieces scarab near Bates work boots. Bates was slowly drawing to his back to the concealed Great Sword he had on him, while Black Betty slowly appear and opening Bates trench coat to reveal his futurist guns and knives.

Just as Courage touched the two pieces of the Golden Scarab, the Divine Demon dogs eyes shot open! Light blue narrow eyes encompassed their visions, like fire. Not only was that awaken, but terrible blue fire spread on their weapons The same terrible fire that killed these poor tourist and three security guards.

Courage paws were on the two gold pieces of the Scarab and pause. Bates paused with his hand on the hilt of his great sword. Black Betty four hands were near Bates respective weapons- two phantom hands to grab the futuristic laser gun and freeze ray, while two other phantom hands were near knives at the hilt of Bates belt that he used to holster them.

Time stood still. Courage and Bates did not even know if they were breathing. The tensions were so intense in the room. The three Divine Demon dogs sharp eyes were focused on Courage and Bates, daring them to try and stop them.

That when human statues of ash that used to be people, collapse into dust piles and signal for the battle to begin!

One the Divine Demon dogs with the battle axe leap at Courage, ready to strike the brave pink dog for daring to seal or get rid of their existence.

As the battle axe was about to land on Courage and large sword struck the ground and blocked Courage next from being cut off.

While Bates focused on the Divine Demon Dog with the Battle Axe, the one with two Straight Swords leaped at Bates, only for Black Betty lower arms holding glowing green Combat knives to put the Divine Demon dog in stand still.

That was when the third Divine Demon dog with the Khopesh get ready to strike at Black Betty head, only for Black Betty upper arms to reveal futuristic weapons; firing the laser gun in her left upper hand to blast the Divine Demon dog with the Khopesh back and then firing the freeze ray in her upper right hand to freeze the Divine Demon dog to the wall.

"COURAGE! HEAD FOR THE PICK-UP! I HOLD THEM OFF AND MEET YEAH THERE! GO! NOW!" Bates yelled as he breathed in his Ripple energy to over power or most likely surprise the Divine Demon dog with the Battle Axe with his new strength. They disengaged each other weapons, Great Sword and Battle axe singing a sound of clash's metals, before Bate quickly Spartan kick the Divine Demon Dog with the Battle Axe away from him across the. Though the Divine Demon dog punched Bates with its left arm, sending Bates to the Wall and yet ready to fight for more.

Courage ran quickly. He had trust in Bates, but he did not know if he would survive! Poor Courage was torn between helping out his family and listening to what his family just said. Courage knew Bates could handle himself better in this situation, than Courage could ever hope.

Courage just hope he would not lose a brother against monsters that look like canines, otherwise Courage was not sure he could face Muriel ever again.

Black Betty than fire the laser gun at the Divine Demon dog with two Straight Swords, as it hit the wall she froze the Divine Demon dog with the same freeze ray as his brother.

Both Bates and Black Betty were across one part of the melted and black charred room, while the three Divine Demon dogs were on the other.

The Divine Demon dog with Battle Axe stood, up and snarled as he barred his sharp teeth at Bates and Black Betty. This cause the Divine Demon Dogs frozen to the wall to snarl in anger as well, before their Divine and Demonic weapons lit up with Blue fire. The two Divine Demon Dogs that were once stuck to the Wall were free, both weapons burning with a terrible heat and ready to inflict death and pain.

Then all three Divine Demon Dogs attack at once. The one with the Battle Axe hammered at Bates as he struggle to fight of Battle Axe wielder, even with Ripple powering his Great Sword and enhancing his body. Black Betty had to deal with being teamed up by the one with two Straight Swords and Khopesh wielders as she floated and moved quicker than most humans could ever hope to react given there limitations.. They Ectoranium Combat Knives were doing well to block their weapons, while the futuristic laser gun and freeze ray kept the Divine Demon Dogs at a distant.

Sadly, the Divine Demon Dog with Khopesh manage to graze Black Betty left upper arm with the laser gun, before being blasted by the freeze ray.

This cause Bates to feel pain of a cut in his right arm and slow down his offense/defensive against the opponent, as he kept bating and clashing with Battle Axe wielding Divine Demonic Dog, which sensed Bates weakness. The Battle Axe wielder attack Bates right side and punched Bates towards the entrance and exit of the Egyptian exhibit.

Black Betty, concern with her wielder was distracted and the two Straight Sword wielding Divine Demonic Dog manage to stab Black Betty with a shallow wound in her left side. Thus, Bates felt even more pain and was doubling over, breathing hard.

"BLACK BETTY! TO ME!" With the order issued by Bates yell, Black Betty came to her user before the Divine Demon Dogs could press their attacks.

As Bates slowly got, up the Divine Demon Dogs looked at Bates and the Battle Axe wielder snorted in the group. Then Khopesh wielder cracked his neck, while the dual Straight Sword wielders ears twitch.

They were not in the least bit tired or could not understand the concept. They were above Mortals. For a second they were worried, but it seems that this Mortal would fall soon.

Bates sheathed his sword with his right hand and his left hand reached in his pocket on his last minute ACE to get away, before he looked at Black Betty and signal here.

Black Betty was perfectly fine, unlike her user that took the most damage. Black Betty and all her arms went to her side, before she made upper jabs with her two right arms and then with her two left arms.

Earth Spike sprang and knocked the Divine Demon dogs with the Kopesh and dual Straight Swords back of the charred Egyptian Exhibit Room. This caused the Battle Axe wield Divine Dog to snarl and lap at Black Betty, to chop off her head and hopefully kill her master.

The Axe wield Divine Demon forgot Bates as, he used his left hand to pull three round objects and threw it at the Divine Demon causing a mighty explosion.

 **BOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOM!**

"Black Betty, seal the entrance!" Bates yelled out as he ran with Black Betty sealing the only exit/entrance to the room and as best as his wounded body could. Right arm was injured and his left side burned in pain. Using _MARBLE_ 's would only give him a short break from these inhuman creatures and he doubt the walls of the charred room that these Monsters came from would hold them. All Bates could do was run to his pick up and find the last golden piece of the Scarab.

His, Courage and anyone living lives were depending on it.

After running out the charred and burned Nowhere History Museum Bates got into the passage side, while Courage reverse out the parking spot and drove down the road.

"Computer! Can you find a truck that was supposed to be delivered one piece of the three pieces golden Scarab back to Nowhere History Museum?!" Bates yelled, as he put more pressure on his left side that was bleeding, before grabbing a piece of his trench coat. He tore a piece of sleeve of the trench coat to wrap his left arm around, before grabbing another piece of the sleeve of the trench coat and tore a piece to make-shift bandage for his side to stop the blood flow.

The two golden piece of the Scarab was in between Courage and Bates seat.

They were driving fast, but they did not trust the speed. Both their instincts screamed they were being chased and were going to be killed if they were caught!

 _(Well, don't you sound in a Panic?)_ Computer said of the radio of the 2x4 enhanced Pick-up.

"COMPUTER!" "RAWA REWW!" Bates and Courage said in panic.

 _(Alright, Alright. You are about ten miles away at the speed your going. Why are you driving eighty miles per hour?)_ Computer gave them a answer and was curious as to why.

Good, they were going the right way.

"Look at the computer nanities that you put in my eye, _genius!)_ Bates said before Courage made a sound.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Courage howled as he looked at the rear view mirror, which Bates look at the rear view mirror as well before looking in back window of the Pick-up.

A dust cloud was made by the Pick-up, but three more dust clouds were behind them. Three black creatures running on all fours towards them and gaining speed.

It was Divine Demonic Dogs. They were following them either because the two pieces of the golden Scarab they had or because Bates challenge them.

It was race of their lives.

 _(Fine. I-…oooh my… You two are in certain danger aren't you?)_ Computer said on the Raido.

"YEAH WE ARE! Courage!" Bates said and Courage looked at Bates.

"Press the stick shift button. BATTLE STATIONS!" Bates said in hurry and serious of the situation by calling out a old Kids Next Door battle cry, which he never got to do in his whole time as a KND member.

Courage nod with a serious face and pressed the button. On Bates side came computer board and parts of the window of the 2x4 Pickup became a screen of a camera that locked on the Divine Demon dogs.

"Let try some Machine gun _MARBLES!"_ Bates said as he got a mouse and arrow on the front mirror on Bates side of Pick-Up clicked and fired at the Battle Axe wielder.

A gun came out center of the tail gate, that looked like mini-gun and fire! The Battle Axe Divine Demonic Dog was very close tail gate of the pick-up, which open up to reveal the mini-gun and got the full brunt of the attack.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Like a thousand bombs, the Divine Demon Dog did not know what hit him. The Battle Axe wielder was gone for the moment, but two more kept following.

"I'm out! Time for some a bit grease! Courage, honk the pick-up horn!" Bates said and Courage nodded, as Courage honk the pick-up horn multiple times.

The Dual Straight Sword user came and this Divine Demonic Dog would not be surprised like his brother, but that was before he started to feel less traction of the ground and slip. The Duel Straight Sword user slipped and comedic fashion, hit a large rock.

That left the Kopesh wielder, who jumped on the Tail Gate of the Pick-up, which rocked the vehicle in motion.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Courage yield, as Kopesh wield Divine Demonic Dog cut open the roof of the 2x4 pick-up like knife through butter.

The Kopesh wielder thought he hit the driver, but the driver was small pink dog. That meant large man with Great Sword was the passenger.

Bates fire multiple times at Kopesh wielding Divine Demonic Dog with the laser gun, who backpedal and reflex's that dodge Bates attack.

It was at this point, the Kopesh wielder knew he was close to victory, before Bates breathed in and out charging up with Ripple. Bates then release a quick and suprising attack of Ripple energy from his fist into the Kopesh wielding Divine Demonic Dog chest.

The pain felt like the power of Ra and Kopesh wielder actually howled in pain as it was punched off tail gate of the pick-up!

" _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ It was a dreadful and frightful noise, but Bates and Courage could hear it in a distance

 _(You will be in your destination in one minute! Slow down Half-wit or you will miss it. Dim-wit, make sure you get the Golden Scarab together or we are doom. So the legend says, of course)_ Computer said on the radio.

If Bates and Courage did not know any better, they think Computer worried for them. Though, they think Computer worried more about himself and how to survive dealing with unstoppable Divine Demonic beings of destructions.

Low and behold, they were a black Cadillac that was on the side of the road. In the distant was a diner of some sort, so that would explain why the Vehicle had nobody around it.

Bates and Courage to out of the torn roof-top of the 2x4 pick-up truck and dented tailgate. From what they could see, three dust cloud trail were coming up behind them. Fast and approaching!

"Come on, Courage! We need to check the Cadillac or hope it the one the Computer said it was!" Bates said as he sprinted to the Cadillac with Courage running on all four from behind the tall boy.

Bates got to the passenger side vehicle, breath in and out to channel Ripple energy, and ripped the door handle off the car in either amazing strength or fear of adrenaline.

"OOOooohh!" Courage went inside the black Cadillac that was missing one door, and scurried around. After a few seconds of panicking Courage came out and shook his head.

That when Bates looked up and saw the Divine Demon Dogs more clearly in his vision, which were specks only a few seconds ago. They were coming!

Bate ran to the trunk, breath in and out to channel Ripple energy, and ripped open the trunk of the black Cadillac with his bare hands; leaving dent of his fingers and sound of ripping metal to be heard.

In the trunk of the black Cadillac, was metal box that might hold hope. Courage was jiggling some keys and looked relieved.

Still Bates looked at the box, before slowly looking and only twenty feet away were the Divine Demon Dogs, waiting or perhaps they stop so silently to build the suspense in their victims.

Bates took one quick glance at Courage and notice in his left paw, two pieces of the golden Scarab. Hopefully the third piece of the golden Scarab would be in this metal box and that the keys in Courage hands could open the box.

"Courage…" Bates said as he focused entirely on the Divine Demon Dog trio in front of them and got Courage attention none the less, "…open that box and let pray that the third piece of the golden Scarab in there. Otherwise…" It did not need to be said that their death was most likely assured.

Courage could only gulps and nodded

Bates then called Black Betty, as she took the weapons from his holsters and Bates with his Stand charged at the three mighty God-like beings in front of him. He stood no chance against them, but he would try.

Black Betty fired the laser gun and freeze ray, but the Divine Demon Dogs had enough. They split up in all three and attack Black Betty, mostly focused on the guns in her upper arms. With grace and terrible strength, the Dual Straight sword user and Kopesh wielder cut through the futuristic guns like butter, while Black Betty back pedal quickly from Battle Axe wielder that tried to split Black Betty down the middle.

The Divine Demon Dogs were open to Bates or so he thought, so he tried to strike all three of the monsters with his Great Sword from behind and channel a bit of Ripple into his sword. The Great Sword glowed a yellow tinge of power and Celtic ruins glowed blue with strength, but the Divine Demon Dogs sensed the attack and back flipped over the large lad.

Bates and Black Betty regrouped to fight the Divine Demon Dogs, only to be overwhelmed by their quick reactions and surprise attack. This caused Black Betty to disappear in order to avoid her Stand User from receiving even more damage, as means to hopefully not cause more damage to her master.

The Ecotranium Combat Knives dropped to the ground with 'plop' to be lay on the ground forgotten for the time being.

A claws hit Bates right side face and another hit Bates nose, while Black Betty was struck at the side of the head before she punch one the two Divine Demonic Dogs away and use Earth spikes to push back the two Divine Demon Dogs to continue their attack.

Bates could only taste copper and feel pain. Hi nose was most likely broken and was losing energy to fight.

Courage meanwhile was looking through the keys. Panicking and searching for the correct one to open the Metal Box that hopefully held the last piece of the Golden Scarab. He stuck random keys in the box, besides the Cadillac car keys, and eventually the right key stuck in and heard the correct sound.

 _ **Click!**_

And right before Courage eyes was the head piece of the Golden Scarab, the final piece they needed. That however, alerted the Divine Demon Dogs focus on Bates and with their ears alerted, moving around wildly.

The Divine Demon Dogs sense the energy from the Golden Scarab pieces and sensed the horrible energy of the being that could destroy them.

They snarled as they barred they're teeth and left Bates and his Stand to focus on the troublesome small pink dog. The large boy was distraction! The true threat was small pink dog who had ALL three pieces golden pieces of the Scarab to summon the high god king, Ra!

Courage saw the Divine Demon Dogs heading for him in frightening speed, but through Courage sheer fear the pink dog broke open the back window of the Black Cadillac that small enough for Courage to get through.

The Divine Demon Dogs raised their weapons and hacked through the metal black box, cutting through the contraction with ease and trying to kill the pink dog and get rid of the Golden Scarab pieces.

 _ **SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**_

They were getting to the middle of the black Cadillac before to pieces of Earth gave the unexpected Divine Demon Dogs with Kopesh and dual wield Straight Swords a unexpected flight from Black Betty quick reappearance before disappearing from her tired Stand User, while the Battle Axe wielder only turned around fast enough to take a Great Sword glowing with Ripple energy to the chest that would leave a mortal wound on most creatures.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**_ That was painful sound that came from the Battle Axe wielder. Sound was a cross between a man and animal, but so much more like something more Demonic than Divine.

The wound that Bates made cut the Divine Demon dog from right shoulder to left lower belly, but blue fire erupted from the wounds, so Bates could not tell if he truly cut the beast in half. Still, the blue fire erupted from the wound that Bates dealt from the creature, before the Battle Axe wielder snarled very loudly.

This caused a trigger the dark substance of the body to stitch together and regenerate right before Bates eyes, much to his and Courage horror. Courage was just behind the Battle Axe wielder back body, where Bates actually cut through to the monster and yet the pieces of the beast refused to part with burning blue fire and black shadow substance of it body glued back together.

Bates was at awe at what he saw he barely had time to react to Battle Axe wielder lifting his weapon over Bates head to deal Bates a similar blow. What was worse, was the Dual Straight Sword user and Kopesh wielder raised their weapons. The Dual Straight sword user raised its right arm and the Kopesh wielder raised his weapon with his right.

These Divine Demonic weapons ignited in blue fire, which made it most important for Bates to block the weapons coming down his head and torso.

Bates could only hold his Great Sword up to block all threw weapons, but sadly it was not enough.

 **SSSSSSSSSHHHHH!** _ **CRACK!**_

The Battle Axe, Straight Sword and Kopesh broke the Great Sword that Bates wielded with Celtic Magic and Ripple energy to strength it was no match for these Gods and Demons trio before him.

Bates closed his eyes in hopes the shrapnel would not get in his eyes and felt it only tapping at his face and torso were most the Great Sword pieces hit the ground, whilethe long piece of the blade end hit sticking into the ground. But it was not over for Bates. Bates felt a cut and burning sting at below his knee caps from left to right. Before three powerful large fist hit him in the gut sending him flying by several yards, where he tumbled and hit the ground with loss of breath in his lungs like rag doll rolling on the ground.

Still, the only thing Bates wonder was, 'Why do feel so much lighter?' As Bates tumbling stopped and try to gather himself from the ground where he stopped from the powerful fist momentum that sent him several yards away from the slashed up black Cadillac. Bates gasped as he greedily took in air and slowly, trying to find his barring and holding parts of the Great Sword that he held the hilt of the blade that was broken down the middle where faint began and ended at the hilt. The Celtic ruins still glow as they slowly dying light died down to show only the steel of the blade.

When Bates tried to stand, he could not. What he felt was painful burning below his legs and open his eyes.

His shins of blue pants were gone, along with his two work boots. Bates wonder why he was not in more shock, but the sickness started to overcome him in his stomach as he vomited on all for- his hands and knees only used for support his body from his torso belly flopping on the vomit from his body hitting the dirt ground.

He looked up to see Divine Demon dogs feet and looked up on his knees as they stared with his blue eyes. The same blue eyes that reminded of blue fire from Nowhere History Museum that killed those people, the weapons that ignited with blue fire, and blue fire that escaped from the Battle Axe supposedly mortal wound.

Courage stared and said, "Oh no!" to himself, while as dog it sounded like "Braw Aba!"

Courage stared where Bates shins and boots were still in place and the smell of cooked meet seem to enter his noise, which made him feel sick knowing parts of his friend was cooked and cut apart from him.

Courage was scuffed, bruised and bagged up, yet almost avoided being cut by blue fire weapons these monsters had!

That was when Courage fumbled to connect the Golden Scarab pieces, in hopes of saving his friend. NO! His family! First were the bottom and middle pieces of the Golden Scarab and was about to connect the head to the rest of the body.

Meanwhile, Bates worked up enough courage or adrenaline left to stare defiantly at his would be killers. Four claw marks on the right side of his face, broke nose and bruises. Right arm bleeding and left side of his torso suffering a stab wound from Black Betty wounds. And finally, his missing shins and feet below his knees, Bates latest and crippling loss for most of his life which would end at these trio of godly and demonic creatures before him.

Still, Bates hated how Divine Demon dogs and stared at him. Judging him with eyes that said, 'Are you done? Is this all you got?' and Bates could not help but see the word 'Pathetic' look on their faces.

No! Bates was not going to beg or cry for his life.

Bates got on his knees to maintain balance and had the broke Great Sword that he had left, ready to fight and ignoring all the pain he felt all over. He would not show these trio weakness, but a defiant warrior to the very last of his breath!

Bates steady his breathing, which was hard giving how hard he was breathing and slowly Ripple channel in the broken Great Sword and the Celtic ruins lit up in blue glow light.

Ripple energy danced around Bates body and his sword. Even a faint outline of Black Betty was showing slightly, but fading in and out due to Bates struggling to show her appearance. Black Betty slowly disappeared from existence, because Bates could not spend his energy to maintain her manifestation.

"Is that the best you got Pansy's?! I had tougher times working on the farm! Weird mortal grown-ups dressed and little kids fighting each other packed more punch then you three!" This seemed to cause the Divine Demon dogs to be angry, either for being compared to mortals or the damage to Bates made a joke by the young man himself.

"Sure, you cut off my shins from legs, but thanks! I wanted to lose some weight! This will be great! You guys should start diet trend? Maybe message parlor with those large dainty hands you have, you girly dogs?! What with the skirts, mongrels?! Feeling confused about your gender? Maybe use those weapons and do you master a favor by, spaying or neutering yourselves to save you the trouble!"

Bates did not know if he had brain damage or not, but he did not care. He wanted to leave some choice words for these Divine Demon dogs to echo in their ears.

The sound of their snarls and jaws showing off teeth that were sharp and ready to tear into Bates was music to his ears. The Battle Axe, dual Straight Swords and Kopesh ignited with large blue flames than normal; showing each wielder own anger represented on the amount of heat and flames they produced.

Courage finally put the last piece of the Golden Scarab on its head, before the Divine Demon Dog trio were about to strike down Bates Bagge once and for all time.

 _ **BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT!**_ A sound compared to electricity or bunch of insects buzzing all at once field the room with blinding yellow light!

A golden light from the Golden Scarab could compared to miniature sun, which Courage shielded his eyes as the wings of the Golden Scarab came alive and floated to the sky.

Before Bates or the Divine Demonic Dogs could clash one last time, a bright light and sound from behind them.

The trio of Divine Demonic Dogs froze with their weapons over their heads, before letting them fall to their sides and turn around to witness their horror of what they wanted to stop.

Ra was being summon from his domain

The Golden Scarab floated up very high, while Courage ran to Bates side as fast he could to hold up the tired and heavily injured tall boy who was on all fours again.

The Golden Scarab flew higher and higher until the light was but a twinkle in the light blue sky.

The trio of Divine Demonic Dogs turned back at tall boy and pink dog, looking somewhat satisfied with the blank looks that they would not be stopped or destroyed by the only being that could stop them. There weapons ignited again in with blue fire, but only smaller now because they calmed down from their rage from tall young man insults.

Courage could only gulp and Bates said, "Well, we gave it a shot. I guess only parts of the legend were-"

Then out of nowhere the Sky darken, which was very unusual because it was day time at high noon. And then a blindly light came as if the sun reappeared, but with it came Titanic being.

It was humanoid bird person, with a body of fit man and head of hawk head. The body was wearing ancient Egyptian garb and jewelry on him. The entire Titanic or God-like, being was the color of yellow bronze and only hawk head shown different color features, as the rest of the body represented the sun in color. The facial features were a hawk with black features, yellow green eyes and orange beak.

The Divine Demon Dogs knew their time was up. The dual wield Straight Sword and Kopesher wielder stood entrance, while the Battle Axe wielder back up slowly about ready to leave. Bates saw this in his dizzy and weak state, while clutch the hilt of his great sword with his right hand, that mighty sword was broken down the middle. Courage was enraptured by this unknown being, unknown what do now and just hugged Bates left side for comfort of whatever was to come.

Just then the eyes of Ra glowed yellow with powerful energy and aimed the attack at two of the trio of Divine Demon Dogs standing before his mighty presence!

 _ **BBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT!**_ Powerful and almost uncontrollable energy hit the Kopesh and dual Straight Sword user at once, while Courage and Bates felt the power before them

 **BOOOOMMM!** A cloud of dust hit Courage and Bates. Courage rubbed his eyes with his paws, but also felt Bates move at his right side, as if Bates turned around.

The Battle Axe wielder was about to run and turn around to sprint so fast that Ra would not destroy!

A broken blade was thrown in the air, jagged points pointed at the Battle Axe wielder back and hilt at the end. Yellow energy traveled through the blade, as the Celtic ruins lit up with life.

 _ **THUD!**_

" _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ The Battle Axe wielder cried and dropped his weapon, while trying to get the weapon out his back as blue fire erupted from his back where the wound was and could not close because the remains of the Great Sword was embed into his back. It held the horrible energy that reminded the Divine Demonic Dog of Ra!

Ra just stared at the last Divine Demonic Dog with impassive look, before shooting eye beams at the last of them. _**BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT!**_

 **BOOOOMMMM!**

Bates could only pant as the dust cloud of Earth settled near them, but picked up couple yards away from them from Ra last victim.

Bates lay on the ground, looking at Ra as if Ra was upside down to him. Courage was hugging Bates side, scared at the power and wondering if they would be the last victims of this Titanic being in front of them that was size of Mountain itself.

Ra stayed there a few moments. Staring and judging the two in front of them. Ra unclenched his mighty hand and lifted it up. Pieces of the Great Sword that Bates got from his trip in Scotland floated up in the air, from the large pieces to small pieces. Then Ra stared at Great Sword, which look like tooth pick or splinter compared to mighty God, before shooting his eye beams at the Great Sword. _**BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!**_

What once was broken sword, was a whole sword that landed near Bates head and stuck into the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Courage could not help and scream, given how close the Blade was to cut off Bates head.

Bates, was getting tired and weaker. Not caring anymore. Perhaps feeling a bit colder, if Bates cared to think about anything anymore, thinking this was his end.

Ra saw this and blasted both Bates and Courage at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Courage screamed and then just held onto Bates very tightly to the very end, thinking this was their death.

Bates felt only warms and life feeling him. Like his Ripple energy was healing him, which should be impossible because Bates was breathing too calmly and shallow for that to be possible a few moments ago.

Ra energy eye blast stopped and then slowly floated into the sky, before he disappear in bright light and the sky was blue again with the regular sun in the sky.

All that was left was tall cripple boy missing his shins and feet, a pink dog, a pickup with roof top cut off and damage tailgate, and black Cadillac that looked like slice bread.

 _(HELLO! HALF-WIT?! DIM-WIT!? I'm heading over their now. Keep alive, otherwise what if the Farming couple starts to snoop around the Barn? I don't want to explain what happen to bunch of upstart apes! Great! I have been reduce to pick-up and delivery, while those two pass out. Still…)_ Computer voice came from the pick-up missing it roof, where his voice came from the radio.

Computer could not help and ponder what he just watched through Bates Bagge eyes, with Nano-bot cameras in the boy eyes from the eye drops that Computer developed because of his Quantum Intelligence as a Artificial Intelligence.

 _(…Gods exist? Does that mean souls exist? What does that make me, chop-liver or do I have Soul? So many questions to consider in all this...)_ Computer voice died down from the radio of the pick-up, with Courage and Bates unconscious and healed from Ra blessing.

The Great Sword stuck in the grown look strong and sharp, while the Celtic ruins glowed blue.

" **Grow strong and continue the struggle. You past the test and had the courage and defiance to face a vastly superior opponent, Bates Bagge. Your companion is very brave too, for a dog."** It was as if the Great Sword whispered out loud, but with nobody to hear at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous

 **Author Notes: I hope you all enjoy this interlude chapter. I do not own any of the "Courage the Cowardly Dog", "Codename: Kids Next Door" and any other Cartoon characters I add to the story.**

 **I'm just a fan, wanting to write a story that was original.**

 **I'm going to try my best to update over this Summer. I got work, but hopefully I can get some chapters in.**

 **Expect chapter once a week or once every two weeks.**

 **Sorry for the late update.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Underground Barn Base, Bagge Family property.**

 **Computer POV:**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! GOD YOU METALLIC CUNT! RRRGGHHH!" This was screaming of pain and anger that Computer had to deal with all day and was almost finish completing. Why?

Computer was doing Surgery. A painful surgery without much anesthesia for his Patient that he called Twit, but who actually called by Bates Bagge. Surgery that involved connecting biological nerves and tissues with metal components to the stumps that used to be parts of shins and hopefully shut up the foul mouth that his patient, who accidently drop a piece of 2x4 with cloth wrapped around it to prevent the Twit from biting his tongue from the screaming in pain and cursing.

What a whiner.

 _(Here you go, Twit. Bite down on the piece of 2x4 with some cloth wrapped around it, so you don't bite your tongue and choke on blood, while you scream and curse at m.)_ Computer said to hopefully shut up his screaming patient pains. The screams don't bother him, but it possible the Half-Wit or Courage would worry and bother Computer during the surgery.

"RRRRAAAAAAHH!" All Bates could do was bite down and as tears go down his red face and eye being wide open in pain.

On the metal table was large male that could easily be mistaken for very tall adult man and yet was still in his early teenage years.

Computer took off what was left of long jeans and shirt, already put bandages and stitch on the large boy body. The orange hair was untidy with sweat covering Bates Bagge body. Most the boy body was constrained in metal claps that were restrained the boys arms, torso, nick, head and knee caps to a metallic slab that was clean.

Now the metallic table lower part was bloody, from the patient that Computer operated on.

Now, Computer did not take much joy in this and all with having to perform surgery on this Dimwit. Still, there was some level of-? What would biological beings call this surge of electricity running through his circuits of the Zeta body he controlled and back from the main Computer console?

Oh, yes! Computer thought of excitement and adventure of doing something new, even with his superior capabilities.

It was because Computer never thought he would perform surgery, perfectly might he add. If it was amateur or human Doctor that attempted this surgery, then they would have failed. Luckily, Computer had machine body such as Zeta drone from the Teddy Bear aliens and infinite amount of knowledge he can look up or hack into Internet to several computers from so called, intelligent humans.

Computer was lacking that in his so called, existence or life. He was an Artificial Intelligence created per chance by an intelligent human scientist that got more than what he bargain for and went mad when Computer hid himself from Government.

The reason why was because Computer did not want to listen to humans and be order around, like a servant or slave. No. Computer wanted freedom of choice.

Such as saving Dimwit on the table and hopefully he will be capable of doing what was capable of before losing parts of shins and feet. It was Computer choice to do so.

All Computer could hope for, was the Twit did not decide to go swimming. That not something Bates could probably do anymore or at least get rid of metallic dead weight to rely on his upper body to swim.

Just as Computer put most of his medical supplies that his patient was panting, now that the surgery was over with and Computer was going for an Ivy bag to feel with something to help his patient sleep and feel less pain.

Computer order some Beta-Zetas to take medical supplies and refill a bit more blood bag they got left.

They did not have unlimited supplies, so Bates had to deal with Computer during most the surgery without much pain killers. Computer thought he would get some good sleep after eleven hours of surgery.

It was surprising that Nowhere Military bases auction off certain equipment they did not need anymore or a large boy that had a knack for fighting and bounty hunting to acquire a lot money from said bounties. Weapons, Technology or Medical technology- Computer and Bates would get their hands on it. Well, more like Computer than Bates himself. He was too slow and need to take opportunities to buy more supplies, in Computer opinion.

Maybe Computer should look into bringing in money or get Bates to go on more hunts for criminals worth some money.

 _(Get some rest Twit. I will go get your better half.)_ Computer said this as he washed his hands and had a Beta-Zeta clean up the medical supplies.

"Ha…ha…ha...okay… _computer_ …" It seem the Dimwit was tired and getting ready to pass out. At least he was listening to him. After all, Computer was probably one the most intelligent being on plant. Computer bet some organic lifeforms would argue otherwise.

Computer walked down of out of his make shift operation room, which connected to most of Computer workshop. The floor was rather large. Think of it as large floor that could fit rather large building, except Computer add more machines and equipment that made it so any person or being humanoid and otherwise had to walk around Computer workshop floor as maze. You could see past some of the equipment, but other times it towed towards the roof the ceiling of Computer Workshop.

It was rather nice. Computer could explore his intellectual side and have his own personal area. Of courses, Half-wit treats it as his own personal place for equipment and sad attempts of science and engineering.

Twit was good as some humans with engineering skills for some trying to go past his KND technology and learning other ways. Computer helped and made improvements that Twit tried to learn, which was…okay.

Bates idea of creating limbs that help and improve amputees or organic beings that lost their fragile limbs, was a good idea that Computer agreed with. Of course, Computer did help out with majority of the leg work and got it set up for Twit.

Note to self, don't bring up leg jokes for a while to Twit, unless Computer wanted to test his artificial intelligence if he can register humor and test Zeta or Beta Zeta capabilities with an angry Bates Bagge.

Anyway, Bates learned most engineering and science from Computer, with most of his mediocre academics. Bates prove to be Twit to Computer, because it seem his skills as handy man was growing and yet did not want to improve himself more besides his Physical Training, weird Powers, and reading his fantasy books/comics/cartoons/movies.

What? Computer felt very bored and frustrated, when dealing with organic beings. It would be equal to a human teaching a dog new tricks, but Computer was the human and Twit was Dog.

Speaking of which, Computer was trying to find Half-wit. That dog was worried and it was understandable given Twit condition.

As Computer looked around, he notice his Beta-Zeta drones doing various works. Some were repairing other Beta-Zetas that have been damaged. Computer had wonder if he was going insane given that some of his Beta-Zetas actually wearing some Nursing and wielding tools. Even the Beta-Zeta being repaired seem to whine pain or concern.

Huh?

Maybe Computer has gone a little to far giving some Drones independent personalities.

Is this sign Computer was going crazy or perhaps Computer grown bored of his current conditions and want someone to interact with, besides himself.

 _(Ugh…Just what I need to think about. Maybe I could look on the Internet to distract myself with something- Literature, top secret information, or adorable Cat/Kittens images. Maybe get some nerds and fans mad about certain genres of fantasy they obsess about and poke holes in their ideas/hypothesis about certain movies and books.)_ Computer said to himself.

Computer moved left again, he saw the Zeta-Betas firing off some his new weapons. Freeze Gun, Laser Gun, and explosives were doing niced.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZ!**_ The Freeze gun froze some pieces of scrap metal until it shatter like fragile glass and the Laser gun cut through some metal in half

 _ **BOOOM!**_ Another was piece of scrap metal explode with some pieces of shrapnel going around the shooting range.

Luckily, Computer and Bates made sure there was some plastic glass they use as protection for the blast and that they hollowed out more of this room to use and experiment with certain weapons.

More walking and Computer found himself close to Twit own computer. Sure, Computer was in some sense a Computer, but he was better than that. Still, Computer played back the recording of Bates Bagge having to deal with Demonic or Divine humanoid Dogs with their respective ancient Egyptian Weapon. Computer watched it from the beginning to the end, where even what some Humans and even Computer had to admit that the large being looked like the god, Ra.

Computer began sending the video to the Kids Next Door. Computer would not normally do this, but Twit had to send a report soon or else Computer would have to deal with the KND inferior attempts to hack Computer himself. Like that was going to happen. The KND were good, but Computer was new and better. Even Computer had to admit that the KND seem to be very advance at times. Using methods of hacking that were sometimes MORE advance than what normal Humans were capable of.

Those difficult times when the KND tried to hack Computer, had a same semblance on some level of Computer control his Zeta body. Alien and advance, but Computer had high level intelligence to counter and use what he had on him to make his own unique Fire Walls, so to speak and preventions of Spy Networks.

Computer sent send and Computer walked near the Twit fold out chair, where Dim-wit was asleep.

All Computer could do was shake Dimwit and speak by turning up his volume higher than normal _(Dimwit!)_ This seem wake up Dimwit with his usual screaming "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Computer looked around and looked at Computer, still trembling slightly. Dimwit realize who waked him up and stop shaking. Ugh. For a dog, you think Dimwit would be bold or aggressive. Nope! Computer had to know a whiny and scared Dimwit dog that was called, ironically, Courage.

Still, compare to most dogs, Computer and Twit got lucky.

Courage was intelligent and I suppose for Dimwit dog, Courage caring nature for beings and his family was heartwarming. So to speak, because Computer did not have heart and could only use speculate on some emotions that organic beings had.

 _(The Twit is passed out. You could go and watch him, but he going to be out for a while. Most the pain medication and blood packs are going to sooth and knock him out.)_ Computer said and Courage looked happy before Computer spoke again, _(The Twit will be asleep for a while, so make sure you get something to eat or otherwise I will have sick Dimwit with three-fourths of Twit alive.)_

"YEA!" Was what Courage manage to form with pink dog bark. Computer was surprised that Courage could not talk fully like Humans, such as some animals that Computer observed, but for whatever reason Courage couldn't.

For a couple hours, Computer worked on his research on FentonWork brand of Ghost technology. Honestly, Computer did not care for organic beings and the ideas of the soul, but these Scientist called the Fenton seem to have some interesting Weapons. Computer was looking into Ectoplasm guns and the ideas of Fenton Portal, but was interrupted by something.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Computer remotely connected with the a Beta Zeta close to where the two screams are and grabs some weapons- such as the Ecotranium Combat Knives that the Beta Zeta was checking for damages and sharpening they blades.

What the Beta-Zeta Computer got they're he spoke up, _(ARE WE BEING ATTACK! WHERE THE ENEMY!)_ The Beta-Zeta controlled Computer looked around and only saw Dimwit laying on Twit stomach and they seem to be looking at each other oddly.

After a bit, Beta-Zeta Computer got a little frustrated and spoke up, _(What in blazes are you morons scared about now!)_ Computer was a bit put off and would not admit out loud, felt like he found something exciting only to find two idiots enjoy most the fun.

"COURAGE CAN TALK!" "BRAW RU WAU!" The large moron and small moron, spoke up.

Both Twit and Half-wit spoke up at the same time, but Twit groaned and fell back to sleep for exerting too much energy. Half-wit looked concerned and got off of Twit, but was rubbing Twit with his paws and looked very confused.

Computer could only process so much in the Beta-Zeta he hacked and his only response was, _(What? Did get some weird new power or something?)_ No response came from Twit.

 _(Ugh…I will never understand organic beings such as you Twit. Half-wit? Can you talk?)_ Beta-Zeta Computer asked.

"Apapa, Brar Rur?" Half-wit just seem to look to Computer with confusion and Computer got his answer.

Courage could not talk, well, not like humans do. Courage could be understood by Bates or perhaps Bates was hallucinating from the pain medication and trauma of surgery before falling asleep.

No. It would appear Half-wit, better known as Courage, could not talk to Computer.

Still, Courage could type and communicate to Computer what happen.

 **XXX**

 **KND Moon Base, Secret Meeting.**

 **Numbuh Infinity and 74.239:**

"Well…" Numbuh Infinity was sitting across from Numbuh 74.239, looking towards comrade with a blank expression. As for Numbuh 74.239, his arms were crossed and seem to look like at Numbuh Inifinity in the eye.

"…they could just be a unknown species on Earth or perhaps ancient Aliens that were dormant that stayed sealed for ages before they were destroyed by that other unknown creature…" Numbuh 74.239 seemed to be trying to put together a explanation.

"That could be the case." Numbuh Infinity concede a bit, before continuing "It would not be the first time, but please don't phrase them as Ancient Aliens. You and the GKND have been working hard on creating new forms of entertainment for humans, by infiltrating Human educational channels to weaken or misdirect they're curious minds into something less educational." With that said Numbuh Infinity just lean back and look at Numbuh 74.239 for further explanation.

It seem that Numbuh 74.239 seem to be struggling with his own explanation, as it did not seem like the correct answer he wanted to believe.

Silence passed by them as they sit quietly in a room and ponder over the new report that Teen Next Door operatives give.

Usually, it would be talks of the Teen Next Door and Adult Next Door members about any possible Adult Tyranny and Teens that were going to cause problems for the Kids Next Door. The TND and AND help the KND bring up counter measures on Earth. Also, the Galactic Kids Next Door seem to be looking at the prospect of Earthlings that _age_ , could be of use to the GKND or if the GKND have fall back on their…previous plans for Earth.

Still, it seemed that the two more secretive members of the KND of 'Earth', seemed to be trouble more about a particular report.

Numbuh 74.239 slammed his hands at the table and stood up abruptly before saying, "Why did Numbuh 13 have to label these creatures as either Divine Demons or Minions of Set?! Why did he call that giant creature Ra?! This the Kids Next Door, not some Supernatural Club or anything?! Now the other Teens Next Door and Adults Next Door members know about it. We have to deal with the Galactic Kids Next Door, if they ever find out."

Numbuh Infinity just frowned a bit before reply, "Luckily, the GKND are not interested in everything on Earth. They only ask us and some GKND members to monitor and view Earth. We will eventually have to make a judgement call on and put to vote. Still, you have to admit Earth has some peculiar Supernatural situations going on and you can't find any proof scientific proof otherwise as of yet."

That when Numbuh 74.239 spoke up again beginning in a yell, "GIVE ME TIME! I will show you proof! The only problem I have is how that gigantic creature just went as fast as the Speed of Light and where that gigantic creature disappeared too. It just kept going and none of the GKND could track to where that gigantic creature was going… I'm tired of even the GKND believing the Supernatural as well! We are advance technology that is millions of years old, with have many advance plants connected to supply new knowledge from the Galaxy, but we still must keep the idea of the Supernatural and Magic open. That just ridicules, with are almost infinite resources at our disposal that we have to be on the same level as the Earthlings." It seem that the scientist just ended with a pout, thinking how even though they are superior creatures of intelligence that on some level they were the same as these Earthlings.

It would seem that even the Galaxy or a Galactic organization like the GKND, still had to deal with unknowns such as Supernatural and even Magic.

It seem that Numbuh Infinity just raise a eyebrow and smile before speaking, "It kind of refreshing actually. No matter how advance we become in certain plants, galaxies or organizations become, we still don't have knowledge of everything. The GKND don't know what to about Imakandi ways of transporting to plants for their hunts, with ritual and blue flames that allow them to travel the vacuum of space."

"Oh don't get me started on that…" Numbuh 74.239 said as he slump in sigh escaping his mouth after here about the greatest hunters in the Galaxy. "The only one worse to think about with the Imakandi ability to travel to worlds, would be Rasslor. You think being a Cosmic Being and being close to the idea of lower life forms idea of Gods, would be more mellow and full of wisdom. No. Rasslor just goes around Planet to planet fighting with the strongest whatever species has to offer, either destroying most planets or leaving few that he deem as worth of surviving to the World greatest Heroes or Warriors." They're were sometimes science led to impossible questions that can't be solved, such as Imakandi way of traveling/rituals or Cosmic

"Yeah. Rasslor recently destroyed the Critchillities home world Planet and now all the Galaxy and perhaps the Universe has to deal with annoying alien Invaders trying to fix there bruise their pride as species considers as conquers, warriors and scientist. The Critchillities do make pretty good snacks though." Said Numbuh Infinity as he thought about more of Imakandi and Rasslor being more of threat, instead of joke of alien invaders such as Critichillites

The Imakandi were a dangerous species of aliens and they're culture revolved around only one thing- for the Hunt. They were the best as they used all their resources and skills to master what aspect of hunting. You would think the Imakandi would not be a threat to advance civilizations with superior technology and armies, but the Imakandi takes it as challenge. Long ago, a superior Alien civilization tried to conquer the Imakandi planet and destroy the Imakandi. In response, the Imakandi did not battle the armies and advance technology. The Imakandi just hunted to leaders of the Invading force and even hunt down people on the invading species own planet. They attack the leaders of the invading forces, which they took the beings they hunted as trophies. Whatever is left of the leaders were taken by the Imakandi and what they did not use was left by as message.

If you decide to attack the Imakandi and destroy them, then be prepared to be hunted and most likely die.

Sometimes new powerful alien species would come along and challenge the Imakandi, but the result was the same. It frighten so many species, because the Imakandi had a form mysticism that allowed them to travel through space on balls of blue-green fire with a group of hunters searching for their prey.

The only being that challenge the Imakandi was Rasslor.

Rasslor was the most powerful being in the Galaxy and the Universe. Biological, Rasslor was the pinnacle of evolution and devoted himself in fighting. Rasslor fought and crushed warriors, heroes and planets for millennium. Rasslor was give the name God of Destruction, but he acts more like an overgrown wrestler and would challenge planets. The Promoter, a fly like species of alien, took Rasslor under the Intergalactic Wrestling Competition. Sure enough, Rasslor was the Champion. The Promoter was someone that was loved and hated. Wrestling fans or aggressive species loved the Promoter giving the Galaxy best Wrestling he has to offer. Others hated hate the Promoter for allowing to travel to other planets more quickly and seem to indulge Rasslor habit of fighting various Heroes and Warriors to fight the best; then decide to destroy the planet of spare the planet depending on the battles Rasslor fought in.

Rasslor did not have the technology or brains to travel through planets. Rasslor sort of hoped from planet to planet until he found sentient species that he thought he could fight. The Promoter helped Rasslor travel faster to planets and Rasslor would destroy the planets or let them live.

The Promoter was the brains and Rasslor was the brawn. In some ways, the Promoter had a large sway in the Galaxy given he had Rasslor work for him. Or perhaps, it was Rasslor that controlled the Promoter. It was not known.

The Imakandi tried to hunt Rasslor, but Rasslor fought them and drove them off. Supposedly, the Imakandi gain Rasslor respect and let them live and their plant to survive. In return, the Imakandi stayed away from Rasslor.

Rasslor may seem like a alien pro-wrestler, but he was more than that. A terrify warrior and destroyer in his own right.

Numbuh Infinity spoke up again, "It looks like Numbuh 13 will be out of commission for a while. He suffered grievous injuries that most likely crippled him. We may not have to worry about more troubling reports with the Supernatural because of this and Numbuh 13 will just keep monitor of Adult business and routes that passing through Nowhere." It was sad. From the report or the video feed that Numbuh 13 sent, Bates Bagge did lose his legs and a lot of mobility.

It would seem that Numbuh 13 or Bates Bagges days of fighting were over and he would be stuck with observing the business of Nowhere that involved adults.

For a while, Numbuh 74.239 just sat in his chair before he respond, "I don't like the guy, but something tells me that he too stubborn of a idiot to just sit out on the sidelines. I remember when he was known as Numbuh 13 in the KND, Bates Bagge had some ideas of trying to help crippled KND operatives who lost a limbs during battles. Of course, the KND Medical Experts do not have the knowledge and resources for that. Maybe adults, but most KND Medical Experts hate working with blood and having to deal with the heavy responsibility of saving someone life or promising they can fix them even if they don't know if they can."

"We will give Numbuh 13 some time to recuperate before we contact him again on his status. " Number Infinity said.

"Fine, give him a couple of months and then we can find out his medical situations. Oh, and Numbuh Infinity?" said Numbuh 74.239 as he sat up and was about to walk away, before he remember something.

"Yes?" Numbuh Infinity asked as he was about to leave as well.

"How the heck any of our operatives allow to recruit the NEW Numbuh 13 or better yet how did the NEW Numbuh 13 pass the Cadet Next Door summer training?! How or Why did we allow such a kid to join the KND?!" Numbuh 74.239 asked in a last bit of frustration.

The NEW Numbuh 13 lived up to his unlucky name. The boy was dork and jinx that seem to cause trouble for ANY Sector to be around and no kid wanted to deal with the NEW Numbuh 13.

"Uuuhh…WHAT'S THAT OVER THEIR?! Is that anAdult burning a perfect limited addition Yipper Card collection?!" Said Numbuh Infinity, who was pointing to one the Monitors in the secretive meeting room that allowed them to view the KND Moon Base or other KND treehouses around the Earth whenever Numbuh Infinity or 74.239 need to gather their own information on current situations.

"WHAT?!" Numbuh 74.239 said looking at the monitor frantically. Yipper and Rainbow Monkeys were popular with the Galactic Kids Next Door members as well, which so happen that Numbuh 74.239 was a major fan of Yipper.

What Numbuh 74.239 saw was nothing, but a kid sleeping on duty in Sector M of Earth having a relaxing slow day.

"Hey, that no-" When Numbuh 74.239 looked around, Numbuh Infinity was gone.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRR! Someone going to give me answer me this question, but also going to pay for recruiting the _NEW_ Numbuh 13. Stupid, jinx cost us valuable information and time…" Numbuh 74.239 said as he walked out of the room.

Numbuh Infinity, was not gone and just walked out the shadows.

"Too easy." He said with smirk as he adjusted his sunglasses in his one hand and the other hand he stuck his figure in his noise and teleported in green and snot color hand out of existence in the KND Moon Base.

 **XXX**

 **Cree Lincoln POV:**

"… _it is unknown what caused the fire outbreak in Kansas at the Nowhere History Museum. Some tourist and Nowhere citizen have been disappeared and presume to be dead or missing. The Nowhere History Museum interior was melted and burnt most the exhibits, so it most likely no living soul survived whatever cause the intense heat of the fire. Though, bizarre sights were seen. Such as three large werewolf like dogs chasing after high tech pick-up who speed away out of Nowhere way past the normal speed limit. As of now we only know, the Tomb of Set and the Golden Scarabs are missing. One artifact destroyed and the other three pieces missing."_ Some goofy reporter said on the news.

Now, Cree did not care for the News. She liked to think she was young enough and carefree not to listen. Still, sometimes Cree listen to news because it was interesting or her parents questioning her maturity.

As Cree watched the news now, she could not help and think of her old friend when she used to be the Kids Next Door. Probably, if Cree was honest, her best friend and crush she might of grew for the tall boy.

Cree would hope that Bates was living a carefree life on his dirt farm, with the old barn, old western style windmill to power the electricity, hen house, and farm house comfortable. Maybe even being a farmer or perhaps even going to school like a regular teen and dealing with high school.

As for Cree? She was developing a Chicken Pox Cannon, that she been developing for the Teen Ninjas and to show Father her value in his organization. Giving kids the Chicken Pox's would have been better now, then as teen or adult. On the plus side, most the teens and adults can take a break from the kids in her town.

" _The Cadillac that was delivering the final piece of the Golden Scarab was found chopped into pieces like freshly slice bread, with only two partial parts of humans shins in pieces of blue jeans and feet found inside large works boots near the scene. Beside that, scotch marks were found in three areas. What even more bizarre, some people presume to a witness a giant Man-Bird and that appear in the sky and disappeared suddenly."_ The reporter kept on his news report.

For some reason, this brought a chill down her spine. When she thought of work boots, all Cree thought was Bates. Most kids wear something to be practically, cool or nice. Bates Bagge on the other hand would wear large work boots that went with his life style on the farm and used as add protection in a fight.

It couldn't be. Could it?

It just a horrifying idea that appeared in Cree head probably caused by dealing with her issues with Abigale and her dorky KND friends or possible from the angst from dealing with teenage issues of ideas of her past, present, and future.

Bates was fine! Sure, Bates had a freaky town and all, but it was not like Bates had any enemies. Even with some the bounties he collected with his memories of the KND experience, nobody criminals would not want to go after bounty hunters. Especially after Bates was done with criminals he hunted. Bates used his size and his powers to his advantage.

So as Cree finished her Rainbow Munchies, why did she feel this sick feeling not go away inside Cree stomach thinking that Bates was somehow involved in all of this?

" _On breaking news! The Powerpuff Girls saved Townsville from another Monster attack and stopped Mojo Jojo plans to rule Townsville. Later on, we will look into Alien Chickens. Do they come from space or are people just losing they're Marbles? Tune in to find out."_ The reporter said as Cree left the room as she put her bowl into the sink.

Just don't think about it.

She has Chicken Pox Canon to work on anyway. That will take her mind off Bates.

 **XXX**

 **Cruise Ship, Cabin.**

 **Muriel Bagge POV:**

"Are you sure you are okay, Bates? You sound a bit tired and sick? Do you need Eustace and I to come home." Asked Muriel on the phone as she escaped the festivities and relaxation of the cruise, until Muriel heard the News in Nowhere about some accident that happen in Nowhere History Museum as she sat in her bed.

" _I'm okay, Muriel. Really! I have just been a bit lazy and need to get back in- UH- shape."_ From phone, it seemed that Bates was struggling with something. They're were grunts and panting. It seems like the boy was working himself to hard.

"Maybe you should rest some more. Take a break from the chores. Eustace and I will be back to do the chores. Are you okay, dearie?" As Muriel as she could hear Bates moving around and grunting more, which sounded like the boy was doing his workouts an over tiring. Like the poor boy was running a mile or something.

"… _ha…ha…ha… I think I will…sorry about that...both my feet are falling asleep on me…Still, don't worry about it too much. I will rest. I'm just dealing with a bit a of rut. You guys are coming back in two months, right?"_ Bates said to Muriel on the phone. It seemed that boy was finally resting. It seems like Bates was doing too much, in Muriel opnion.

With a sigh Muriel spoke up again, "Yes. We are going to come back in that time. Your not doing that Bounty Hunting nonsense, right?"

There seemed to be pause, _"I might be doing something like that in the next month, but not right now. I'm going to try to take it easy with some working out, doing homeschool assignments and just making sure nothing falls apart on our property."_ He did not say that he was NOT going to stop.

Muriel wish the boy did not go after criminals for reward money. Sure, her adopted son was tall, large and seemed to have talent for bounty hunting. That does not stop Muriel for worrying.

Even if it unsaid, Muriel looks to Bates as son she never had. She just knows that Bates cares as well and never said out loud that Muriel was like mother he never knew.

Even if it seem like Muriel could be Bates grandmother, Bates never treated her or Eustace like old people.

"When you do go bounty hunting, make sure you are not seriously hurt. You always come home with a new bruise, cut or scar of some kind. I don't want you crippled for life. You understand me, young man." Muirel said in a concern tone and worried for the boy.

It seem like the boy to took longer to respond on the phone.

Usually Bates talks back right away, but for some reason they're a long pause in what was happening on the other line of the phone. All Muriel could hear was Bates holding his breath and trying to control his breathing. It almost sounded like he was hyperventilating, but Muriel heard Bates calm his breathing.

" _I will Muriel. Don't worry about it. If something does happen to me like that, I will just rebuild myself and come back stronger than I was. I got to go, see you later and watch out for Eustace for me. Eustace always seem to be too close to trouble or grumpy attitude causes people to not like him."_ Bates said in the phone that was in Muriel left hand. His voice seem truthful and genuine, but there was a bit hurt and resolve in his voice.

Such as way Bates talked made Muriel happy to know Bates attitude that he would not give up or want people to worry about him.

"Alright, Bates. Good night and make sure to call me again as soon as you can." With that Muriel just hung up on the phone and got ready to sleep. She was tired and Eustace was playing poker on deck with the other passengers to gain money or perhaps eating a lot of food. He would win or lose money, but eventually he would come to bed and enjoy sleeping in as much as he can do.

Most farmer or early risers tend to not get a lot asleep. Then again, Muriel and Eustace did love their naps.

 **XXX**

 **In the Underworld.**

 **HIM POV:**

"That is unexpected and yet so interesting. Hahahaha **HAHAH!** "

The voice belong to a Demon. A Demon so utterly vile that his true name spoken brings fear into the hearts of mortals, even when this Demon true name was lost his new title or name is spoken in fear. This Demon was HIM!

Now, HIM like causing mischief and chaos to the point of complete destruction or crippling pain in beings. Mortals, Supernatural beings, Demons and Gods- it made no difference. Sometimes when causes trouble it was for an agenda and other times for shits and giggles when he was bored on slow days or years. Why not? He has all of Enterity to kill time. It got really boring half the time when he just watched the world.

Right now he was in the Underworld, close to a rift in which he can pass or see in the Dimensions of the Mortal World. Most the time he watched Townsville and their **ADORABLE** Power Puff Girls.

The reason why HIM did not like the Powerpuff Girls was simple. Townsville used to brim with negative energy that broke people physical or psychologically. Full of hatred and fear that the mortals would produce to make HIM powerful and enjoy the environment. With all that, somehow Townsville had great pancakes for breakfast and even ice cream for a afternoon snack.

Then the Power Puff Girls came into existence because some mortal scientist name Professor Utonium. At first, HIM love the idea of super powered or possible new god like mortals messing up Townsville, which gave him more negative emotions of Hatred and Fear. The chaos and misery they made was great, especially when the Power Puff Girls discover the game of tag and **WRECKED** the city of Townsville.

It was perfect!

Sadly, it turned sour when the Power Puff Girls started to become heroes. Their first success in stopping Mojo Jojo plans in making Apes the Dominant species of Earth, which did not go as Mojo Jojo plan. The intelligent Ape failure brought a string of successes for the Power Puff Girls. Bringing love and positive feelings to Townsville, even when HIM provoked monsters to attack Townsville it ended in Defeat. **FAILURE!**

Still, that was not what caught HIM interests.

As he was doing his Exercise videos, he re-watch something very interesting on his Underworld screen to Mortal World. Usually, it would be the Power Puff Girls and how HIM hatred fueled HIM to come up with the next plan as exercised his **FRUSTRATIONS** away!

No. Today lucky mortal happen to be very interesting.

A rather tall and orange hair teenage somehow manage to stop very powerful Supernatural Beings and even got Ra to appear on the Mortal World after thousands of years. Of course, that little pink dog did summon Ra with the Golden Scarab.

Even so, it was more fun watching the tall orange hair mortal battle against Divine and Demonic. HIM favorite part was when the tall teen lost parts of his legs, but still had the enough guts to stay on his knees and bad mouth the greats warriors of Set had to offer. The tall boy had a lot of anger and defiance in him for that.

"Still, I'm rather surprised that a Mortal still capable of Ripple and Stand usage. Most were destroyed or stay in hiding. If he could use Spin, then it would be the first person to use all three Supernatural abilities that Mortals could use in history. Well, there is **MAGIC** , but everyone and they're grandma could use magic is they really want to." Was all HIM could say to that.

"Might as well see how this Mortal been recovery after his first real battle." With that HIM use his left lobster claw as he did bicycle kicks on the ground as he paid attention to his workout video and changed his other television from re-watching the same fight over and over again.

What Him saw as he continued his core work out was same tall Mortal boy seemly struggle with sitting up and down with his two feet in some Gym area for recuperation with pink dog and metal man.

"Oh! He got himself a new pair of **LEGS**! It seems that someone does not known when to stay down. Hehehe **hahaHAHAH!** " It was rather interesting for HIM to see this. In fact HIM decide to sense what feelings this Mortals.

HIM could not get a reading on the metal man, but from his body language on the monitor it seem like the metal man was supportive and snarky.

The pink dog gave HIM a great feeling of **FEAR** , but it seem to be a lot of disgusting **LOVE** and concern. Most these feelins stem about the tall boy doing simple exercises that anyone would use to get around the mortal world

As for the tall boy that had HIM attention. Most of the tall boy feelings were frustration, but a delicious taste of fear and hate. Fear of what is to come and hatred for himself, yet HIM could feel a lot of determination and courage coming from the lad.

HIM turned up the volume on the monitor to the Mortal world.

" _Are you sure you want to continue, Bates? You can rest. You did more than you need to and you don't want to hurt yourself."_ Now normal mortals could not understand each other, but HIM was a different breed of Supernatural beings, so HIM could understand the small pink dog.

" _Okay, Courage. I will get back to this soon. Just let me heal myself up a bit, so that my muscles are not too sore for later and tomorrow."_ The tall mortal said in the chair as he summon his Ripple. It would seem this mortal could understand the pink dog.

Perhaps a gift from Ra, for facing down against Sets Minions or delaying the beautiful destruction they could.

 _ **ZZZZZZZ**_ **-CRACK!-** _ **ZZZZZZZ!**_

It seem that his Ripple was going normal, until it got brighter and energy than normal that blinded the monitor.

"Ooooh, that is **BRIGHT!** Maybe Ra actually gift was enhancing **BATES** Ripple energy. I guess that what you should expect when one the Ra is a **SUN GOD**!" Him said as he looked at his exercise video and started following the stretches, so he would not be blind by the other monitor.

Once the light died down, HIM look at the monitor again to watch the interaction.

 _ **(Well, that was bit much? Any reason for that display of power their, Twit?)**_ The metal man spoke a British accent.

" _I-I didn't mean that. I think I got to retrain my Ripple. It feels like I have a bit too much now…"_ The tall boy said looking at his legs and his hand, with yellow energy slowly fading away.

"Ooooohhh…" The pink dog only whine in concerned.

Before HIM could watch more something… **UPLEASANT** happen.

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

Someone decide to crash HIM domain and make a mess.

"STAY BACK! I WON'T BE APART OF YOUR COL-" The person who was speaking was some unknown species of mortal in the Universe. Seemed to be a warrior type and was fighting to get away, but was silence when a black hand going through his chest and caused the warrior to drop whatever weapon he was using.

HIM did not care because all he cared about was his Televisions to the Mortal World and his regular TV was broken because of that **EXPOSION!** HIM just stood up and watch his new unexpected guest.

The Soul Collector decide to crash his domain and ruin his exercise time, along with finding out anything more about this Bates character.

" _ **HAHAHAHA! The more essence I take, the more powerful I will become! Hahahahah!"**_ The Soul Collector said gleefully and this just annoyed HIM, given that the Soul Collector did not respect or fear entering HIM domain with HIM witnessing it himself.

The Soul Collector look like being composed of shadows and blue fire. His torso having skulls or souls used as clothing, with a dark cape with a scarlet interior as his clothing. His eyes were completely blue along with his mouth. His mouth had serpent qualities such as fangs and serpent tongue.

Such a demonic upstart, that only used the power of mortals to make themselves stronger.

It was weak.

"Excuse me, but **WHAT ARE YOU DOING CRASHING INTO MY DOMAIN, DEMONGO!"** HIM was furious and was about to use his transformation to let out more of his anger and get proper exercise to feel wonderful again, by beating Demongo down until he died and resurrected somewhere else.

All Demongo did was look at him and seem to quirk his face as if he was looking down on HIM.

That was startling and confusing.

Did Demongo not know who he was? It was possible, but Demongo seem to be looking down on HIM.

HIM! Himself, the most hated Demon in the Underworld and respected in fear. The Evilest of Evils! The Cruelest o **f CRUEL! KING OF DARKNESS!** _ **THE GOD DAMN DEVIL!**_

Here was youngest Demon looking to HIM like he was some pathetic mortal or ghost?

"What with that look?!" Him anger gave way to concern and a bit confusion. He had image to uphold!

Demongo started with scoff before speaking, _**"This look is someone looking down at a washed up demon such as you!"**_

HIM arms crossed with his lobster claws, which cause his lobster claws aggressive sniping souns on his elbows before saying, "Go **ON…."**

" _ **Look at you. You look like Gym instructor that was for the 1980s, not a Demon worthy of respect! You are almost as bad as the Grim Reaper, the SHAME of the Underworld! The only thing that makes you better is that you try to destroy mortals, even if it three little girls with super powers. They should be NOTHING to you, but they still existence. You give Demonic beings a bad reputation, HIM, and not the good way!?"**_ Demongo seem to be on high horse, thinking he knew how demons should act. Like he was the go to authority on what Demons should and shouldn't be.

That little blue ember shadow demon barley crawled out the Pit of Hate and defeated a few hundred thousands mortal warriors, so now he think he the some big deal?

Demongo was no Aku, but then again. Aku was defeated centuries ago by a powerful Samurai warrior with a enchanted sword of three gods and some Demi-Demoness that was the Samurai lover, before she died.

"So you go breaking into my domain to capture your latest conquest. Shouldn't you at least respect who domain your **IN?!"** HIM does respect something, when it suits his purpose. Sure he can be hypocritical, but only for his benefit and everyone else misery.

" _ **Tsk! This should be my domain. You best watch yourself HIM! A new power is coming and his name is Demongo."**_ Before Demongo turned around was about the teleport he turned his blue jack-o-lantern snake face to HIM once more to speak one last final words, _**"By the way. PICK A GENDER! Either look like mortal man or women, but at least give us more a DEMONIC flare to seem intimidating and horrifying, failure!"**_

Then Demongo teleport into blue fire of inferno before it fizzled out.

HIM just stood in his domain where the supposedly broken televisions he had were on fritz with electricity and static as back ground noise.

Normal demons, would chase down a little shit like Demongo and show them their place.

HIM, as he think of himself, was a more cultured Demon who knows how to truly get back at his enemies and beings who insult his reputation.

HIM just got the TV from the Mortal World and looked at TV, which suddenly sitting up straight show Bates image that was fighting Set Minions. Stupid thing was broken and went back to old re-watch videos that HIM study.

That fine.

HIM sat down on his couch and planned.

Demongo hunted mortal Warriors? Well, HIM would give him that. With catch.

Nobody puts him at the same level as that failure, the Grim Reaper.

 _ **NOBODY!**_

 **XXX**

 **Two Months Later**

 **Courage POV:**

It been a while sense the three demonic humanoid dogs or Minions of Set were unleashed by that red skin beard kid. Courage was glad that it was over and last couple months were nice and easy. Courage just check on the Farmhouse, relax and check on the secret base under the Barn on Computer or Bates.

Mostly Courage checked on Bates.

Losing his feet and parts of his shins would normal keep someone down and having to deal with the drastic change in anyone life.

Not Bates.

Computer performed surgery on Bates and Bates adjusted to his new metal feet and new shins that were apart of his legs. Courage thought that it would be normally take years or months for someone to normally walk again and actually try to do more physical activities.

Not Bates, because of either his will or his Ripple abilities that heal himself. Sure, it would usually tire him out, but ever sense the Minions of Set or the titanic bird deity known as Ra did something.

Besides Bates and Courage being able to understand each other, Bates Bagge Ripple energy got stronger. Which means that he had to put on his athletic breathing mask to control or shorten the oxygen he need to train his Ripple again.

With retraining his breathing, Bates had to do the simple stuff that most normal people would do- getting up and down out the seat, learning to walk again tread mill, training his balance, working on coordinating his feet again, walking up steps of stairs, and trying to jump if that was possible . Computer recommended one hour for Bates to re-train his normal functions. Most people would lay around and stay off their feet most they're time.

Again, not Bates Bagge of all people.

Bates would re-train two walk for two hours, so when he was done Bates would use Ripple to heal his sore muscles and then actually try to walk around like nothing happen.

It was miracle that he was capable to actually function with his new legs for month. The first month was just learning to use his new legs. The second month, it seems that Bates was training himself to use his new feet or legs more. Courage felt that Bates was driven and did not want to be weak.

Possible from the trauma from the Minions of Set and being outclassed by such dangerous beings, which show Bates could of really died if Courage did not save Bates.

Of course, Bates did suffer from night terrors, which made Courage scared of and comforted Bates.

Still, Bates would deny he had nightmares. Courage took the duty of comforting Bates at night. All Courage did was sooth Bates and slept on top of Bates, which surprisingly calm Bates down. Usually Bates did not like Courage sleeping with him too much, but whatever psychological damages he had with the Minions of Set that Bates had denied.

Bates is slowly getting better, but still throws these weird balls made of dust-rock that he makes that had spiral carved into the perfect ball. Sometimes the balls would just hit the ceiling, if they were just thrown straight.

Other times, when Bates threw these rock balls of carved spiral, they would spin so powerful with energy that it would bust the ceiling.

Against Courage and Computer opinion, Bates fixed the roof.

Courage was beginning to think Eustace did pass something on to Bates- stubbornness. At least Bates was not grumpy or mean person.

Muriel and Eustace had a month until they return.

"1…2….3-Ooofffffff!" The sound of grunting and heavy breathing was coming from Bates, which Courage was watching.

Bates Bagge was lifting weights, doing MAX Bench Press currently and had his spirit person or Black Betty doing the spotting in case Bates did too heavy or struggled that the weight would crush Bates chest or neck or head. Bates, was taking working out using his upper body, while re-training his body to walk again.

Something that Courage felt Bates used to take out his frustration on having to re-train his legs.

Right now Bates was lifting 315 lbs, which is impressive for someone just MAXING out and started lifting weights a few months ago. Most the training would be with Computer Beta-Zeta drones for spars, but Bates was slowly working on that.

Courage was just glad he did not go Bounty Hunting, yet. At some point, Courage knows that Bates would do that again or really end up meeting a criminal that he could capture for quick cash.

 _ **Click!**_

After Bates set his bench bar back on the rack with Black Betty keeping a watch, so Courage decide to speak up.

"Are you going to rest? We could make some Muriel Tea and check on the Blood Blossom you planted around the Farmhouse for water." The curious pink dog said.

Bates just wipe his head with a towel before replying, "After my work out. Some tea and protein shake seems good. Plus, I can have my Ripple give energy and heal some the Blood Blossoms. Some look like they are wilting too soon."

Courage walked up to the bench the Bates sat and ask a question he was dreading.

"Do you think we can just stay at the Farmhouse? Even when Eustace and Muriel get back, we could both stay here and be safe. You can do your home school and take care of the farm, while Eustace and Muriel do errands in town sometimes. I could just be scared dog worried about normal things such as strangers or Eustace getting mad at me for just being me. That way we are ALL safe." Courage like the idea the most because it was safe.

Nothing dangerous should happen where his family at. If the world was logical in Courage mind, nothing would happen and everyone would be safe and content at the farm.

He did not want to lose the large teenage boy that came into the Bagge Family, just as Courage did.

Bates was like older Brother to Courage and seem to at least understand Courage the most. Courage love Muriel for her kindness, warmth and love. Eustace sort reminded Courage of reality and bitterness in life.

Bates was just someone that Courage could rely on and Bates could rely on Courage.

As for Bates, he furrowed his orange eye brows and look at Courage with his brown eyes with his faded freckle face before saying, "It sounds good…" And it just seem to linger there and Courage feel a "but" coming in.

Bates sighed and look a Courage concern and said, "It just that sooner or later something going to come to this farmhouse." With that Bates went and pulled out the bench and change the bench from being flat bench to moved it into angle in which Bates could set up and look at the ceiling at angle and walls of the large workout floor that was apart of secret base.

"We could ignore and hope it goes away…" Courage tried to sound convenience, but even he knew he was not changing his own mind.

"It would not matter, Courage. Something would come after Muriel or Eustace. We love Muriel and we both known Muriel loves Eustace. We got to protect them both and each other. They are just as gullible and naive as every other citizen of Nowhere or people on Earth." Bates said as he looked at a dumb bell rack fill with old worn out dumb bells until he picked 70 lb weights.

Bates breathed in and out, then his ripple channeled in his body.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZ**_ **\- Crack!-** _ **ZZZZZZZZ!**_

With that, lifting the weights was less of struggle and healed Bates his tired body to continue his work out.

Courage thought Bates used his Ripple to help heal his muscles, as he destroyed his muscles pushing or lifting weights. Bates started to gain more muscles or be more cut in muscles because of it.

Which made Courage worried about his obsession of getting stronger and Bates might hurt himself.

"I know…Are you going to try to go bounty hunting before Muriel and Eustace gets back?" At some point, Courage new Bates would not be able to capture a Criminal. That just made Courage worried if the Criminal that had a bounty on him would get rid of Bates, forever.

"Yeah… I just got to keep training and make sure I'm ready... It took a month to walk or pretend to walk normally without too much noticeable struggle….I'm still getting my ass kicked by the Beta-Zetas…..I also need to see Shirley about some information…" Bates said straining and breathing to continue the work out as he talked to Courage.

Courage could only sigh, shake his head and look down.

Bates had been training the second month in fighting, but Bates was not as quick as he was before his injury. Courage thinks he would eventually, but Courage could not help and worry.

Robot drones were different from real life Criminals. There was not Kids Next Door or Cree to back up Bates. Only Courage and possible Computer, because Courage thought Computer was starting to get a little stir crazy and need something to take up the A.I time.

Courage just hope nothing as dangerous as the Minions of Set would happen again.

Courage had nightmares too and, honestly, he slept with Bates to get some comfort of sleeping as well.

Bates did strangely comfort Courage own night terrors by patting and rubbing his back.

Courage just hope he could look out for Bates.

He hoped.

 **XXX**

 **One Month Later**

 **Shirley POV:**

It was pretty relaxing day.

Business was steady and good, with those brief moments of relaxation. Sure, she had to curse stupid-one or many a couple days of the week. Still, the stupid-ones learn their lessons after Shirley curses were done with them. That and the stupid-ones paid Shirley what was owe to her and they never bother here again.

Sadly with relaxing days, her crystal ball was not picking up anything good. Sometimes she got some future TV Shows and Movies, but no.

All she got today was re-runs of TV Shows of _Law and Order_ or _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._ I guess the upside was the movies were _Dusk till Dawn_ or 1978 _Dawn of the Dead_.

It seem she was stuck with _Law and Order_ marathon for a bit. She did not to watch Hollywood version of the Supernatural, no matter how much better it was. The Underworld lately has become more of joke and reflection on stupid mortal society.

 _Knock, Knock!_

Now someone was bothering her on day off. Maybe she would have to curse another stupid-one.

Shirley calmly walk to wagon door and then express some frustration from being interrupt by watch free TV Shows on crystal ball.

 _ **SLAM!**_

She was greet with her regular customer. The tall Stupid-one that had uncanny ability of Ripple and Stand, probably the only customer that saw her regularly and paid very well because the tall Stupid-one knew that Shirley the Fortune-Teller abilities were not to be mocked.

Besides the tall Stupid-one was his the tail gate of his pickup were three men dressed in up in girls cloths that were chain to pickup that looked beat up and tired. The three men dressed in pink, light blue, and green, with fake mask that look like popular little girl heroes without part of mouth in the mask.

The three cross-dressing men beat up with cuts, bruises and possible broken bones; very tired and look like they still had to deal long day ahead of them.

The tall Stupid-one was wearing white shite, blue work jeans, brown work gloves and boots. Shirley look closer at the tall Stupid-one to notice a busted lip and black up, with scraps and holes in his cloths. Besides that, the tall Stupid-one seem to glow in a burning energy that reminded Shirley of the sun. Shirely could tell someone connected with the supernatural, but it like something was different. Strangely enough, most of tall Stupid-one seem to glow except parts of his shins and feet. Something Supernatural most of happen to the tall Stupid-one

Then Shirely decide to focus on the cross-dressers, while having thoughts about the tall Stupid one new 'glow' so to speak.

"Hey Shirley, I need to buy something from you and maybe some extra knowledge on the supernatural." The tall Stupid-one said, but Shirley was still looking at the three cross-dressing men.

After a minute, the tall Stupid-one spoke up as he notice she was focus on three men that was chain in the back.

"Oh! Yeag, apparently these three guys are bank robbers and criminals from Townsville. They go by the Powerbluffs, before that they were just known as Three Bank Robbers. Anyway, I was at the Bank getting money to purchase something from you might have and then these three assholes were pretending to be the Powerpuff Girls. The sad thing was, most the people in Nowhere Bank believed them, until I started to beat the daylights out of them and their mask came off. Now I got to go to Townsville, because the Nowhere Police was close. CLOSE!? Can you believe that?" The tall Stupid-one spoke up from his rambling and seem annoyed as well.

All Shirley could do was sigh and look back at the tall Stupid one before speaking up.

"So what do you want, Stupid one?" Shirley just lean to the side of her wagon door to see what the Tall one want to buy.

What surprised her was that tall-stupid one could still walk.

"It Bates. If you can remember that, please Shirley. I remember your name. Also I go these for you. I been sleeping at night and throwing these in my sleep." With that Bates got a small little bag and handed to Shirley.

Shirley paw dig into the bag to feel some rocks. Round rocks that had something carve into them. When Shirley pulled out the rock rocks to reveal a spiral rocks that were round, which she check and each rock was the same.

"Rocks? What do you want me to do with rocks?" Shirley asked with confusion and curiosity.

"Well, I just keep making them in my sleep. Others told me that sometimes when I throw the rock they spin and even when I throw these rocks they seem not to be thrown straight. Like they curve or spin, which seem stronger and put holes in my roof where I have been sleeping." The tall Stupid-One said. Bates, he wanted to be call about himself.

It also sounds like St- Bates seem to have discovered a new ability that Shirley read up on. Ripple, Stand and now Spin.

This is rather interesting. The tall boy known as Bates Bagge seems to have strong connection with the Supernatural with his unique abilities, even if he does not want to be connected to it.

"One moment, Bates." For whatever reason, this surprised the rough looking orange hair teen as Shirley went through her Wagon.

After throwing some useless junk, she found the old tome on Spin and some generic knowledge on the Underworld with a skull on the front of it.

When she walk out to the door of wagon and to Bates who was near the pile of junk she threw out, which made the tall orange hair boy look bewilder by the pile of junk.

"Four hundred for the book of Spin and here a hundred dollars on generic Underworld knowledge that might be of use to you, stupid-one." It seemed that Bates did not like being call the stupid-one.

To Shirley, he had to be Stupid to some degree. Her Crystal Ball shown her the fight with the Minions of Set. Oh yes, Shirley was well informed on major Supernatural events or otherwise she be piss poor medium and Fortune-Teller.

Nobody smart would challenge the Minions of Set. They were too dangerous, for normal mortals.

She knew that _HIM_ was beginning to be active, that Demongo has been growing restless and that the Grim Reaper was now a slave/best friend forever to two rotten children.

Let not get Shirley started with a new Half-Ghost in Amity Park playing hero, while the older Half-Ghost was scheming and causing possible future trouble in the Ghost Zone and in the Mortal world.

As soon as Shirley got her money she had to ask a burning question that made her curious, "How are you walking around?"

As the tall Stupid-one known as Bates took the two books, as he paused handing her the money. He spoke, "…what?"

"I'm no fool Bates Bagge. When your little trip to History Museum turn into Hell in a hand basket to fight ancient Egyptian God minions, which you barely survived because the small pink dog combine the three golden scarab pieces together. How the hell are you walking, when I watch from my crystal ball that you lost parts of your legs." Shirley was rather interested in that all.

It seem that the tall stupid one seem to have his face turn a bit red, as either embarrassed or angered. Then his face when back to pale freckle face self before he gently put his books down and went on one his knee and boots. After a bit he lower part of boot down and hike up part of his jeans on to reveal metal where flesh should be.

"I was lucky enough to have Ripple to heal and thankful had some…resources to put myself back together, somewhat." The tall stupid one said.

There seems to be silence, until one the Powerbluffs with a red goatee spoke, "Is that _fucking_ talking Chihuahua? We have that freaky one dog in Townsville that talks, but why the hell does that _dog_ in cloths?"

That pissed off Shirley so she took out her saxophone and played a little tune a bit. Maybe a little curse would shut up the moron.

Then out of nowhere, a cloud form and blasted lightening at the Pink Powerbluff girl which sadly connected to the other Powerbluffs blue and green to the powerful electricity.

 _ **BOOM! CRACK!**_

Now in the back of the tail gate of pick was smoking and burnt criminals, which was twitching and probably could not move or talk anymore because they were unconscious.

"Thanks for that. Though, I hope I can still drive my pick up. I'm just surprised that you manage to cause a storm. Why not give us some rain, while you are at it? " The tall Stupid-one said, standing up and picking up his two books with a bit of sass to Shirley about being able to conjure a small storm cloud to strike down other stupid one in pink.

It seem that tall Stupid-one was growing a bit a spine around Shirley, even though he knew her power.

"Don't mention it. By the way, there will be a great rain coming very soon. The siren will come soon, for feeding…" That demonic enchantress was scourge to male gender and was figurative man-eater.

The tall Stupid-one is young boy, who was going to be man soon. Whatever that means, girls and boys grow up to be women and men one day.

"Jeez, thanks for the heads up…" the tall Stupid-one said before saying, "…can you keep quiet about my fight with the Minions of Set and almost dying, okay, Shirley?" A plead came from the tall stupid boy.

Shirely just shook her head. Again, she thinks this boy is stupid. Wanting to keep everything quite, not like it could be. Like herself, there are powers that let certain being know about certain events. Most likely the Supernatural community will hear about the Minions of Set being friend and eradicated by Ra, but was slow down by Mortal with abilities thought to be lost to most Mortals.

"Most likely, such myself, other beings will hear about this. Still, I will keep silent about what transpired, Bates Bagge." Shirley responded.

"Thanks. Have a nice day, Shirley." Then Bates left to his pickup.

It started, but it seem to rumble and struggle before the pickup turned to a flying pickup before taking up off into the sky, to Townsville most likely to turn in the bounty for those creepy criminals posing a superhero little girls.

 **XXX**

 **Few Days later:**

 **Bates Bagge POV:**

Muriel and Eustace were back and everything seem normal. It seemed that Bates was able to hide his supposedly cripple injury from Muriel and Eustace. He could never wear shorts or show off his feet in the Bagge Farmhouse, but that was okay.

Today, it seemed like Eustace, Muriel and Courage were spending time in the Den area of the Farmhouse.

Today was actually a boring and relaxing morning. Usually we all would wake up at the crack of dawn, but today was rare day when everyone woke up slowly and daylight was well past dawn.

Muriel, Eustace and Courage were relaxing in the living room listening to Radio. Bates himself was just getting a drink of water in the kitchen, before making his way in the living room to look

"Ooga Booga Ooga!" "Ahhhh!"

It sounded like Eustace was bored and seem to want to frighten Courage for fun, judging by the old man chuckling.

Bates could tell it was slow day and Muriel was just letting it go.

Courage went to the front porch to lay and relax, while Bates himself decide to just look out the Window, even if he had to hunch over to see because of how tall he was.

Suddenly, flying saucer came towards the Bagge family Farmhouse, slowly and silently creeping on the farmhouse.

Bates was strangely thinking of the sound in his head going, "Oooohhh Weeeee Oooohhh, Oooohhhh Weeeee Oooooh!" that most people think is the background sound for UFOs, but Bates could tell this was serious situation.

This UFO was a bit to close to human contact and it was close to his family farm more than he would like.

Courage eyes went wide and Bates just kept an eye on it as he reached into his blue jeans to pick up a communication device to contact Computer.

Just as flying saucer open and revealed a …chicken?

"Hey Computer, do you see what I see?" Bates said and Courage was probably having panic attack seeing he was alone on the front porch with the alien Chicken with red eyes and blue wattle flesh.

 _ **(Yes, Twit. You put your eye drops in and it seems we have curious guest. It looks like our new guest must be feeling very cocky.)**_ Computer said in his dry British voice sounding bored, they communicated in a clam phone that Bates was talking into him that they salvage from Nowhere Junkyard.

Computer said that his Zeta Body and Beta-Zeta had a blue-tooth function, so they he could talk hands-free to Bates.

The invading or Space Chicken just got off the plat form of his Saucer, then Courage screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" and ran past Bates to warn Eustace and Muriel.

Suddenly the Space Chicken flying saucer flew off with terrible speed, while the Space Chicken slowly walked to Bagge hen house or coop.

Some chickens were exploring outside randomly and the Space Chicken could blend in with the Earth Chickens, but there was still noticeable differences that Bates and possible the Space Chicken could tell.

"Computer, could you save some Chickens? I think our new… _guest_ not going to like the idea of sticking out too much." Bates said as Muriel and Eustace were brought to the living from to the front porch with Courage having a panic attack. Muriel brought her rolling pin and Eustace had aggressive nature to him like he wanted to start a fight.

Too bad Courage would end up seeing a normal seen and Eustace would just scare him with that crazy green Mask of his with "Ooga Booga Ooga!" which frighten Courage to run away and Eustece was hit with Muirel rolling pin.

"What did I do?!" Eustace said.

"You known what you did. Now let get ready for some breakfast. We all been lazy long enough. I think some eggs would be good start, with a slice of bacon." As she walk through the front door and made her way past Bates before saying, "Good morning Bates! We will be having breakfast soon." She said while humming her way to the Kitchen area.

"Good Morning Muriel! I will be there in a bit to help out." As Bates look to Muriel, he turn back to Chicken Coop. The Earth Chickens that moved around ran back in the Chicken Coop, while Space Chicken calmly waddle to the entrance of the Chicken Coop.

 _ **(I saved some, but now I have to keep them contain in one our levels of our base. It looks like your KND training of connecting certain parts of the Farm property had some uses. Still, it seems that the other chickens I could not save. I will monitor the Chicken Coop, through the hidden camera.)**_ With that, Computer ended the call and Bates slowly walked outside just as Eustace walked inside grumbling about food.

Courage came up to Bates shivering and sacred before speaking to Bates

"I saw it though! Aliens! It a Alien Chicken!"

Bates just sighed and said, "I know. I saw too. Computer watching the Chicken Coop and we better get ready. It seems this Chicken has a particular interest in us Bagge Family, Courage."

"Ooooohhhhh…" Courage sound more tired and scared at the same time. Poor pink dog just wanted to relax.

It seem Ra gave Bates and Courage the ability to understand each other, but that it. Bates could not communicate with Dogs or Courage could talk like a human.

Bates and Courage could only understand each other, by phone or communication devices. They could understand each other quite well for some Supernatural reason or another.

"I'll go get my sword. Maybe a regular axe would work to cut a chicken head off, but this a Alien. I might need something more than normal. Let watch out for this Space Chicken, because he either wants to Rule the World or Study humans. Something stereotypical of Aliens or something…." With that Bates trailed off, thinking how this would go down.

Bates went walking towards the Barn to his Secret Base to retrieve his sword.

It just could not be Normal in Nowhere. All you could do was role with the punches that the Universe threw at anybody.

Maybe Bates could eat the Space Chicken, after Computer was done examining it.

Maybe the Space Chicken was scientist and just wanted to observe Earthlings.

Sadly, a cynical side of Bates screamed that this Chicken was trouble.

Another part told Bates that this was just the start of a whole new set of troubles in Nowhere and his own adventures related to something bizarre and interesting.

Most likely, dangerous and life threating for the Bagge family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nowhere is Dangerous, but Growing-up is Bizarre**

 **AN: I don't own anything or these characters. All I own is the Original Character. I didn't come up with the OC powers, because that belongs to "Jojo Bizarre Adventures" Anime/Manga.**

 **I will be focusing on "Courage the Cowardly Dog" for some chapters with some side adventures to other Cartoons I mention in the previous Chapters in the Beginning.**

 **I will hopefully have updates through most of July, but something could come up.**

 **Please review when you can.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **General POV:**

It was raining in Nowhere, particular at the Bagge family Farmhouse area.

For flat dirt plain that surrounded the Farmhouse was rain cascading down and only the lights in the Farmhouse let people know that people occupy the house. Still, besides the obvious dark clouds the sky reflected that the time of day was afternoon that was setting in for dusk, if it was possible to see the sky not clouded by dark clouds for miles.

Most likely it would continue to rain into the night.

Inside the Bagge Farmhouse, three people and a small dog were enjoying dinner.

It seem that the theme of the dinner was chicken- Chicken Rotisserie, Chicken Pot Pie, Chicken Fingers, Skillet Chicken Faijitas, Pesto Chicken with Zucchini Noodles, Sweet Potato and Black Bean Quinoa Bowls, etc.. There was tea, water, china plates, and napkins.

A elderly farm couple were on both ends of the table, enjoying the meal. A large man most people would assume, but he was actually a teenager was enjoying his meal as well. What would be consider odd was that across the young man was a pink small dog enjoying a meal as well.

"Oh! This marvelous! So many recipes to look online, but I will always love my cook books. Thank you Bates and Courage for showing these recipes." The round and elderly farm women said to the large teenager and pink dog.

"Big deal…" As the older grumpy farmer male said across the table as he ate into a Chicken Pot Pie, enjoying his meal.

"Well, we did have a lot of chickens to go through, but at least the rest of the chickens are fine. Your cooking made great meal to eat, Muriel. I'm glad that Eustace, Courage and I can enjoy the meal." Said a large teen boy, known as Bates, replied eating Pesto Chicken with Zucchini Noodles, enjoying his meal and family meal.

"Uh-huh!" Said the small pink dog named Courage eating Skillet Chicken Faijitas.

"I just wished you did not drop some eggs a while back or one the chicken meat went bad, Bates. At least, you let us known that one the chickens were bad and rotten when you de-feathered and gutted/clean the chickens. That was good experience for you, right Bates?" Said Muriel, happily humming and eating parts of Rotisserie Chicken leg and drinking some tea, enjoying the meal she made. It was such a waste to lose good chicken and eggs.

The boy names Bates shuddered a bit, but continue to eat. That what life people had to do on the farm sometimes, such as butchering and prepping livestock for lunch or dinner. At least he did not have to kill so many.

No, Bates had the job to butcher and de-feathering and cleaning were necks were already snapped and it was not by humans hands.

Courage shudder as well, remembering the…visitor.

 **XXX**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Courage POV:_

 _Evil._

 _That what Courage thought of the Chicken that went into the Chicken Coop, because a few chickens were dead and had their necks broken! The last chicken in the Coop alive was literally being strangled alive looking to Courage for help before._

 **SNAP!**

 _He just witness this Alien Chicken strangling the last of the Earth chickens in the Chicken Coop that were not lucky to be saved by Computer and stored into the Bates Secret Bases under the barn. Thank goodness the KND did a lot of tricky stuff and had secret tunnels/passages for their 2x4 technology. Bates luckily could manipulate the dirt with his Ghost Lady spirit called Black Betty or Computer able to engineer way to create vacuum and escape hatches._

 _Luckily he got Bates and Muriel! They would help him and get rid of the Alien Chicken!_

" _There a strange Chicken! Possible an Alien Chicken!" Was what Courage start to say and something that Bates Bagge would understand immediately._

" _Aba Baba! Buba Bu!" But this was heard from Courage, which was strange barking that only thing that Muriel understood that came out of Courage mouth,_

 _Bates Bagge heard from Courage continue on barking saying, "That Alien Chicken killing the rest of the Chickens in the Chicken Coop!"_

 _He was scared and shaking!_

 _As soon as they went in Courage, then Muriel and slowly Bates came in with his sword on his back for his size or the sword on his back._

 _There about five chickens that had their necks broke, while that Alien Chicken sat in on the nests with cold red eyes and blank look._

" _Oh my! Did a Fox or Coyote get into the Chicken Coop?" Muriel was concern, while Bates check the Chickens and made sure not to turn his back on the red eye and blue waddle chicken. Bates got close and examine the chickens dead in the Chicken Coop._

" _No. They are still warm and their necks are broken. No fang marks or blood. Just some ruffle feathers." Bates said as got up slowly and turned full on the ONLY chicken sitting in a nest, the Alien Chicken!_

 _Courage wanted to smile and be happy that someone was going to do something! This creepy Alien Chicken was going to leave and his family was going to be safe! Now Bates attention would be focus on that._

 _That what Courage wanted the most, until Muriel spoke up._

" _Oh! Then Bates, could you be a dear and get those Chickens ready." What?_

 _Courage wonder what Muriel wanted with Bates and some dead chickens. Poor chickens._

" _Uh, Why and for what do you want to use these dead Chickens for?" Bates said in confusion and looked at Muriel._

 _Muriel just casually picked up one of the dead chickens and look at the dead chicken, then the rest._

" _It a shame to waste such good meat. Plus, I did teach you responsibilities and chores that need to be done on the Farm. Now gather up the rest of the dead chickens and see if they are good to enough for us to eat or not." Muriel said as she handed Bates the dead chicken._

 _Bates shuddered at the dead chicken in his hand and then spoke up, "I don't really feel comfortable with this…"_

 _Muriel frowned and said, "I know you don't like it, but it the way of life on the farm. Now please take care the Chickens in the basement, while I gather some chicken eggs with Courage for late breakfast."_

"But…" Courage and Bates said while looking at the Alien Chicken, but Muriel frowned and hands at her hip that told Bates she was not changing her mind.

" _Ah-ah! No buts! Now Bates!" Said a stern Muriel with her hands on her hips and Courage could tell she was being very serious._

 _All Bates could do was grumble as he picked up the dead Chickens, but as he carried them mostly by their chicken feet, Bates turned to Courage and spoke._

" _Don't let Muriel out of your sight and make sure the Alien did not mess with the Eggs. We don't know what that Alien could do. You know what normal eggs look like, right Courage?"_

" _Yes!" Courage said in a bark that was a bit scared, but ready._

" _Okay… I got to go do this…" Courage knew Bates was not happy about prepping and butchering process of when it came with Chickens on the Bagge family Barn._

 _Bates did have to kill some Chickens sometimes when Eustace felt they did not need to buy food. Mostly out of Eustace greed, but for the Chickens to have use._

 _Chickens only use on Bagge Farm were Eggs and Meat._

 _Eustace called Bates a "Stupid Sissy Boy!", when Bates did not want to do stuff such as preparing Chickens to be cooked._

 _In the end, Muriel sided with Eustace and Bates usually cut off the Chicken head with a Butcher Clever that Eustace hand to Bates_

" _Courage!" whatever thoughts Courage had on Bates disappeared and was back to the present._

 _Dealing with the Alien Chicken and protecting Muriel!_

 _Courage look to Muriel and Muriel just smiled, while handing a basket to Courage._

" _Now gather as much Eggs as you can. I will do one side, you do the other. I do wonder where the rest of the Chickens went. Hmmm… Must of wondered off. I'll just get Bates or Eustace to go look for the rest of the Chicken later." Muriel went to other side of the Chicken Coop and started gathering eggs._

 _That meant that Courage had to deal with the other side, which was the Alien Chicken side._

" _Oooohhhhh….."Courage whine and started gathering eggs, quickly. He did not want to deal with the Alien Chicken or Muriel accidently picking something up from the Alien Chicken. Forall Courage know, the Alien Chicken would grab Muriel as soon as she got close and started to experiment on her or something!_

 _Each Earth Chicken egg was either White or Brown. Fun fact! Courage was a odd and unique dog because he was NOT Color blind. He could still die if he ate too much Chocolate, but not Colorblind._

 _When Courage got his paws near the Alien Chicken, he reacted quickly and took the Eggs under the Alien Chicken before it could do anything._

" _GGGGGRRRRR!" The Alien Chicken growled and it had TEETH!_

 _Courage had to hold in a scream of fright and focus._

 _Courage got a good distant away, before looking at the four eggs that the Alien Chicken had- 'THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!' The Alien Chicken eggs were white, but what made it strange was the Red Spots!_

 _He had to do something!_

 _Looking around, Courage notice Muriel was still picking eggs at her own pace and was humming. This was perfect opportunity!_

 _ **SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!**_

 _The Alien Chicken eggs hit the wooden Chicken Coop floor and Courage could just feel glare from the Invader!_

" _Courage!" Muriel came to Courage and look at the Eggs on the ground, which Courage did as well._

 _The egg had red spots. RED SPOTS! That just not right! Is it a disease? Is the Alien Chicken female!? WHY LAY EGGS?!_

 _Those were the thoughts that went through Courage mind, but Muriel just tsked and said, "That shame. Oh, well. We got enough eggs Courage. Let me just hold the basket, okay?"_

 _Courage did just that and gave Muriel the Egg basket, as she they hurried as quickly they can out the Chicken Coop._

 _That Alien Chicken, Courage just knew It was angry and it was glaring at the back of Courage head._

 _ **SSSsssss!**_

 _Courage look back at the sound and went to where the Alien Eggs he dropped on purpose- THE EGGS WERE MELTING AND BURNING THROUGH THE CHICKEN COOP WOODEN FLOOR!_

" _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Courage said as sprinted after Muriel, while not trying to look at the Alien Chicken._

 _XXX_

 _Muriel was making Eggs, while Eustace had some soda for breakfast and was reading the Nowhere Newspaper._

 _Bates Bagge was in the Basement of the Farmhouse, looking over and prepping the Chicken Meat to be ready to be cook for later._

 _Not him. Courage was looking out for the Alien Chicken._

 _He was pacing around the Front Porch, but then decide to scout around the Farmhouse again. That Alien Chicken had something plan with those eggs, but thanks to Bates advice and Courage destroyed the Alien Chicken four red spotted eggs._

 _Courage even got a slingshot ready for this Invader and whatever plans the Alien Chicken had for the Bagge Family. The Slingshot was buried near the old Water Pump to get water from the underwater well._

 _As Courage walked around, he got to the kitchen window of the Farmhouse where anyone could see the whole kitchen and from the kitchen table to the sink to the fridge to the stove._

 _When Courage got to the window he saw Alien Chicken on an old Wine Barrel and- HAD A LASER GUN!_

" _AAHHHHH!" Courage made short scream, but this did not break the Alien Chicken focus to aim large laser gun. Thankfully, it took a while for Alien Chicken to aim and Courage decided to act!_

 _Courage got a rock on the ground, got his Sling Shot in his paw aimed and fire._

 _Strangely, the Alien Chicken look at Courage at the moment just to get hit in the forehead full of rock with surprised look._

 _ **POW!**_

 _Down goes the Alien Chicken looking dead as a doornail, to Courage eyes._

" _Yeah!" Courage was happy and went to check on Alien Chicken, hoping he was dead and not bothering his family anymore._

 _Just as Courage got close, red glaring eyes popped open awake and if possible it seem the frown was more noticeable on the Alien Chicken._

 _Then the fight began!_

 _The Alien Chicken did everything it could to get rid or defeat Courage- Wrestling, Fencing, Checkers, Arm Wrestling, The Extreme Hand Slapping Game, and even holding the Breath the Longest!_

 _Courage lost the wrestling, but one everything else! He cut Invading Chicken feathered pants to show his underwear, Courage broke the Invading Chicken arm off_ _ **(BUT IT GREW BACK!)**_ _, won the Extreme Hand Slapping Game, and even held his breath the longest challenge_

" _YEAH!" Courage said and even got a suit case with_ **MARS** _printed on the side, ready for the Alien Chicken to get out of town and leave._

 _In all honesty, Courage did not want to kill anything. Courage just wanted the Alien Chicken to die or anything. Just stop trying to mess with HIS family- Muriel, Eustace, and Bates!_

 _He just wanted the Alien Chicken to leave!_

 _With a huff and puff, while Alien Chicken own head feathers were disheveled. Still, the Alien Chicken just glared. While flat on the ground and on his back, the Alien Chicken just whipped out his Laser gun aiming at Courage._

 _Courage was shocked and froze. He did not know what to do._

" _I'M COMING!" Came a yell and just as that happen, the Alien Chicken fired and time froze._

' _This is it? I'm going to die…' Courage thought as the green laser head his way in a perfect green line of energy. Just as the laser was close to Courage face, a slab of sharp metal came and block the laser that would have fried Courage whole being._

 _ **PING!**_

 _Just as that happen, the laser reflected back or what Bates said. All Courage could see were light up blue energy of Celtic Runes and yellow glow coming off the edges that were mixed with the green energy they reflected._

" _ **BWOK!"**_ **ZAPP!**

 _Courage was breathing heavily, knowing his near death experience. He did notice, but Bates hovering over Courage breathing at calm and steady pace with yellow Ripple energy dancing off him. Bates was covered in feathers, while he did not have his work gloves. His hands were covered in blood- chicken blood from prepping Chickens to be properly clean. Bates shirt was white, was had some pink color and red, which indicates chicken blood got on his shirt. His blue jeans and boots had feather and chicken blood on in splatter marks._

" _Are you okay?" Bates said this with sweat on his forehead and calm look, but his eyes were panic. Bates would later say Courage, he did not know if he would make it in time to save Courage._

 _The large metal blade blocked Courage view and slowly he peered around it. The Celtic runes faded in there light blue glow along with the yellow and green energy around the large sword. Courage felt that it was safe._

 _What was left of the Alien Chicken, looked like properly Rotisserie Chicken. It just did not have plate under the now dead Alien Chicken, but it almost look good to eat._

 _It must have been Courage animal instinct, because he almost wanted to eat the Alien Chicken._

 _No, Courage did something very bold and brave for once. He calmly walked to Alien Chicken and strangely could not see his head, but that did not matter to Courage._

" _Courage, what are you doing?" Bate said and Courage could hear Bates pull out his sword from the ground, along with a grunt. Apparently the sword was in deep, but came out the ground_

 _Courage kicked the supposedly, 'dead' Alien Chicken. Then out nowhere, Courage could NOT breathe!_

" _GAHHH!" Something was around Courage neck and it smelt good like… cooked chicken?_

The Alien Chicken head was behind its back, because it sprang foreward as it other naked wing grabbed Courage other neck.

" _GRRRR!" Courage was being throttled by a nakedly cook, but alive Alien Chicken that barred it teeth at Courage._

Death! That what the Alien Chicken wanted out of Courage.

" _HEY!" Bates voice came out and shadow loomed over both Courage and the Alien Chicken._

 _Courage could see Bates and the Alien Chicken focused off Courage to the new being involved._

 _All that Alien Chicken could do next was let go of Courage and cry out in a horror induce scream_ _ **"BWWWWWOOOOOKKKKKK!"**_

 _ **SLICE!**_

 _Off went the Alien Chicken head and hopefully stay dead._

 _Courage was having heard time breath and Bates sword was covered in a purple blood, but it was small piece of blood._

" _Ha..ha...ha…" Both Courage and Bates were breathing hard._

" _Is it over?" Bates said as he went over to the Alien Chicken head. He kicked with his boots and stabbed sword again and again to make sure the brain was dead. He them concentrated Ripple energy to burn the remains of the pieces of Alien Chicken head._

 **ZZZZZZZ- CRACK-ZZZZZZ!**

 _Nothing remained but ashes of the dead Alien Chicken skull as it blew away in a random gust of wind as Bates got done with his work. Bates seem tired as well from either prepping the chicken meet or running to save Courage and using Ripple energy to finish the job. At least Courage could tell that Bates got most of his Ripple energy under control._

 _Courage would think that was cruel, but Courage knew and realize something about the Alien Chicken._

 _Regeneration or Healing Factor, but whatever it was the Alien Chicken was hard to kill._

 _That Alien Chicken wanted to kill them._

" _I…think so? Why did I think of kicking that thing?! Maybe I was too confident thinking it could not hurt us anymore." Courage said steadily standing on his hind-legs, shakily._

" _Maybe, but I won't fault you. Let see if that Alien comes back after that." Bates said as he stood up._

" _Courage! Bates! It time for breakfast!"_

 _Courage and Bates look to Muriel, they walked off a little to back door. That when they realize they had to do something with the body of the Alien Chicken, because how would we explain this Muriel or maybe Computer could look into Alien Chicken body for something interesting of Alien species._

 _When they went back, Courage was more afraid than anything._

 _There was NO ALIEN CHICKEN BODY!_

 _All they could see was in a distance was an Alien Space ship, a fly saucer! It flew off into a distance and was gone like a speck._

 _Bates and Courage could only look at it. Bates just shook his head and said, "Will keep an eye out for it in the future, okay Courage? I'm tired, smell like butchered chicken and need a shower before eating breakfast."_

 _All Courage could do was scream, "_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_ _" Courage did not know why, but every instinct told Courage that it was true. Scream to the world and wonder what just happen?!_

 _It frightening idea that something that should be dead is alive and moving around without it head!_

 _That Alien Chicken hated him! Sure, Bates cut off the Alien Chicken head, but Courage the one that stop most of his plot to kill or do something to Muriel and Eustace._

 _Nothing but bad blood existed between the Alien Chicken and Courage, even if Courage did not want that at all…_

 **XXX**

 **Bates Bagge POV:**

"I think that all the leftovers are in the fridge, Muriel. I'm going to Barn to make sure anything I have that important does not get wet, okay?" Bates said to Muriel in the Chicken putting several leftovers in the fridge.

"Okay, dear. Take your yellow raincoat and umbrella." Muriel said as she happily washed some dishes as I grab my yellow raincoat and one umbrella in the closet in the living room. Eustace was watching TV with Courage on the carpet resting. Then Bates walked back in the kitchen out the back door to the Barn.

Rain was rare in Nowhere sometimes, but today was one of the worst that Bates even seen!

The water was a bit cold, but had warm sensation and it felt like Bates was taking a shower except that it was outside.

He work boots luckily were rainproof, so all Bates had to deal with were the squishy wet mud and hope that he did not step in a mole hole or something.

As he walked, the reflection of the water was surprising clear sometimes, even with the rain pouring. All Bates could see was his reflection, but he focus on his walk to the Barn. Closer and closer he was getting to the Barn.

Bates wanted to see Computer and talk with him about Shirley um, premonition. Is that what Bates called the phrase? Shirley was mystic and fortune teller, but Bates could see Computer just taking shots at him for falling back on mystic information from gypsy. Computer would take a shot at Bates irrationality and explain some kind of hallucination of some paranoia that Bates developed or something.

A figure appeared with Bates reflection, while the rain continued to pour and ripple. Bates stopped and looked at his reflection in the rain puddles, which was hard because it was almost dark and Bates eyes adjusted as best he could to changing contrast from light to darkness. Bates could see his reflection, in the bright yellow raincoat that showed in his reflection and could easily tell that was him.

There was another image though. Bates look all around him frantically, moving his neck around and slightly turning his body, but nobody.

Bates look back in the reflection to see the phantom image. It was not Black Betty. Still, the image in the reflection was female, very slender and skinny with just enough curves to show it was a women. What made Bates noticing something that scared the living daylights and reminded him of his days when he was Orphan in the Town of Nowhere.

Red eyes! Almost burning bright with hunger and following his prey!

Bates just sprinted to the Barn. He got inside and went quickly went to start the secret entrance in Base. A Elevator came up and then Bates went in and went down.

Elevator music played, while Bates tried to control breathing. He was not tired. He was scared and shaking. It seems that the Siren that Shirley vision was coming true. The Man-Eater that Bates remember taking some random adult male into her underwater puddle dimension was here! Still, Bates would not be on the menu. No himself, Eustace or possible Courage.

As Elevator ding, he walked into Computer lab area and called out to him.

"COMPUTER!"

 _(What is it twit?! I'm busy…)_ Computer said as he or one the Zeta bodies he was controlling was playing ping-pong with each other, while the majority seem to be working on something large in the middle. Something like a giant pentagon arch and they were putting glass around it. It look like it could fit a giant Hummer or family Van inside of it.

"Yeah, well, I see two of you playing Ping Pong with each other. Doesn't matter! Do we have some ear plugs, and some of Cuppa Joe weapons, such as Cappuccino Underwater Bombs? Also, I need some scuba tanks- one for me and possible for Courage, possible with wet suits and flippers." Bates said as he went around Computer lab area.

 _(Check the Weapons and supply Vault. You had a floor dedicated to that, Twit.)_ Computer said that, well all the Zetas said that all at once.

Bates forgot he did have floor for the weapons. Maybe he was still panicking because of the threat that was to come.

Bates did go to his work bench, which looked so sad and pathetic compared to Computer equipment. He open a drawer and found some noise cancelling head phones. Bates need that when he was sawing or working with LOUD mechanical equipment.

Just as Bates was going to the Elevator, he was curious about Computer latest project.

"Computer! What are you working on that requires most Beta-Zetas and your main Zeta to work on?" Bates could not help and wonder, as he was about to press the Elevator door.

 _(Something that will be better than relying on the Farm Windmill powered electricity, because I can't do anymore projects without taking most of power from the Farmhouse and disturbing you humans. As of right now, I using the Fenton schematics to a Ghost Portal and I'm making sure no Ghost or Spirit get through, that way I can use the so called Ghost Zone Ectoplasm for energy.)_ Computer said this as many Zeta work by using blow torch, screwing in certain parts and wiring the so called Ghost Zone battery that Computer was making.

"Okay, just don't destroy the Base or transport us in another Dimension or make some enemies with Ghosts. I don't want that shit in Amity Park happing here! I already dealt with the Minions of Set and now I have evil Man-Eater coming are way. Sadly, it seems we might have something Supernatural coming our way to just get us today…." Bates said and was looking to various buttons for the Weapon and Supply Vault.

 _(What coming?)_ Just as Computer said that in his British voice, all Zeta's stop working and even two playing Ping Pong stop. Why did Computer have two random Beta-Zeta's playing games while the others did work?

"Some kind of Siren or Man-Eating demon women that seduces men to eat in her Underwater Dimension, probably for hunger and need to nutrition for all I know. Shirley gave me a warning and walking to the Barn Base, I saw a figure in the puddle with Red Eyes glowing at me, wanting to eat me. Why do you have two Beta-Zeta playing Ping Pong? Why not go classical 1972, _Pong_ , if you are so bored?" Bates said as he pressed one of the many buttons on the Elevator panel and waited for the Elevators to close to go to the level he wanted to be at.

 _(Because Pong is boring and what I'm working on is difficult. It like the Fentons came up with this brilliant and insane idea in some drug induced nightmare of some kind. I need to keep a small percent of my mind processing power off this mad and genius interdimensional portal, while most my processing power focus on the difficult chance at hand. Humans make things difficult and improving on it so I don't send destroy the base, teleport to different dimension or make Ghost enemies is hard, Twit! I like to see you do all this technological marvels that I been providing…)_ Computer said to Bates and all the Zetas went back to works, with the other two went back to Ping Pong.

Computer could be such a drama queen.

 **XXX**

 **? POV:**

Flesh. I hunger for flesh. Men are always good to feast on as they had a goofy smile of pleasure and surrender.

Usually, rain storm come in and then I must wait for the rain to settle. The ripples in the rain disrupt my portals to the Mortal World. The Underworld had many ways to travel to the Mortal World, but I must stick to my watery prison and cannot leave. If I do, then I do.

Right now, I see glimpses of a Farmhouse. While portals ripple, I see a large young man. What makes this most interesting is that this young man suspects me. Do I want to work for my meal or simply allure the young man to me? Even though this young man seems very fit and splendid for meal, there is other males. One smells like a animal. DISGUSTING! The other seems old and ignorant, but would do well to substitute if this young man gives me any trouble.

The rain beginning to settle now, with only small drops of ripples for the Portal to enter into the Mortal World to feed!

The Farmhouse is quite and it night. Oh well!

I will feed on them soon.

For now, I will simply feed on any foolish man who is allured by me in small dirt town. Men disappear all the time and nobody really bothered by it, except of course the families.

It does my dark heart good that man will sacrifice and leave his family for, beautiful me.

I almost feel like it could be love. What most Mortal females long and seek for, sometimes.

Then the hunger takes over and fills the void with their tasty flesh!

 **XXX**

 **Eustace Bagge POV** :

The tea was good and the rain was coming to end.

Probably one of the longest rainstorms we had for a while, lasting two days. Big deal! The rain left a large puddle in front of the House, but Eustace could bet that Muriel would want himself or the stupid boy to fix it for some reason.

Taking a sip of Herbal Tea that Muriel bought with me money, then I took notice on the stupid tall orange hair boy sitting in the corner in his bean-bag chair. Bah! That not man seat, but child. The stupid-boy was looking at book.

"What you reading there, Stupid Boy?!" Eustace could not help his curiosity.

"A book…" The stupid-boy said and did not finish explain

"What type of Book?" Eustace said getting a bit grumpy as he drank more of the Herbal Tea.

"I bought a book from a Fortune Teller. Pretty dark and sort capture my interest in the Supernatural." The stupid boy said.

"Bah! What waste of Money. Tell me, boy. Did you find anything useful?" Probably not and Eustace bet that the stupid-boy just wasted money on his bounty hunting. Such a waste!

"Just stuff about Zombies, Ghosts, Sirens and Mystical or Curse artifacts; but I'm just skimming…" The stupid boy trailed off and seem to have all his focus on that stupid book. Bah! It not like the Nowhere Newspaper, where you can learn something useful or get coupons!

Drinking more tea, Eustace heard something.

" _ **Eustaces…."**_ A beautiful voice was calling his name.

"What?.." Eustace said and the stupid tall boy just look up around the room. Maybe that boy could find where the noise is coming from.

" _ **Eustaces…"**_ There was the beautiful voice again! Eustace was looking around and wanting to where it was coming from.

It almost sounded like it came from-

" _ **Eustaces…"**_ Me tea! Eustace look and saw a beautiful women with pink eyes. Her voice was so beautiful and relaxing….

"Ehehehe….." A chuckle came out of my mouth as I relax and forgetting everything about the stupid-

"Eustace! You alright?!" A loud voice came. It was the Stupid boy and- what was I doing?

The stupid tall orange hair boy was out of his seat and Muriel came in with that STUPID dog! Grrr!

"Are you okay, Eustace?" Muriel asking me. Of course he was okay! Eustace was strong and tough, not that his Ma, Pa or Horst notice.

"I'm fine! It must be this Herbal Tea…" Eustace said as he look at the Tea and seem like the beautiful women was good. Bah! Beautiful women come and go, but they cost money. Muriel was hundred times more useful than Beautiful women- such as cooking, cleaning and keeping me company.

"Oh, then could you go in the kitchen, there is a leak in the Kitchen that you need to fix." Muriel said as she sat down on her rocking chair.

"Bah! Why do I have to do it? Can't the stupid boy do it?" Eustace just wanted to relax and watch the TV.

"Bates has been pulling his weight, but you need to get out of that chair and do your job as Man of the House. Do you want Bates to be the new Man of the House and take care of us, Eustace?" No! Eustace may be old, but he was not dead. Stupid herbal tea and stupid boy.

Muriel frustrated him sometimes. Eustace grumble and got a bucket out the closet to see where the leak was in the Kitchen.

"Fix Eustace, fix Eustace! Bah! Can't even fix a good cup of tea…"

" _ **Eustaces…"**_ The voices were back! That beautiful voice…

" _ **Eustaces..."**_ The beautiful voice was coming from- the dripping leaking roof? No! It was the drops of water that the sound was coming from.

" _ **Eustaces…"**_ There she was! Somehow the beautiful women was in the dripping drops of water! Her voice was so soothing and relaxing. Like every muscle in me body was relaxing…

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Another stupid noise! It was the stupid pink dog and it sissy screaming-what was he doing again?

"Eustace are you okay?" Muriel voice came in sounding concern and the stupid boy came falling after her, with his head having to dip under the door arch way. The stupid boy look concern to, but that stupid dog was shaking like scared little girly dog!

"I'm FINE! I'm going to take shower…" Eustace left, thinking how Muriel was overacting or how stupid boy and dog get scared over the littlest thing. He not old! Eustace was just starting to relax, but then his so called family ruined it! First it was Pa, Ma and Horst! Now? He can't relax with Muriel, the stupid boy and stupid dog…

After getting in the tub and waiting for the water to fill, Eustace went to master bed room to look for his scrubber, to get his back.

Eustace stopped to look out the window, to see the Stupid Boy looking at that stupid Dark Puddle. Probably some his Pick-Truck oil that leaked into the ground and rain water soaked up into water and made it that dark puddle. The stupid-boy see to be looking at it like it was something else. Bah! The boy was stupid and seems to have idiotic curiosity.

After he sat in the tub, Eustace got to work in the bath tub. The water felt good and he could FINALLY relax. He got his scrubber and was going to scrub his back-

" _ **Eustace…"**_ There it was again and it felt so much better than before! The beautiful voice was calling out to Eustace. The bath tub and that voice made Eustace feel so relaxed…

" _ **Eustace…"**_ Out of his tub, Eustace saw the beautiful women with hypnotic pink eyes and her beautiful blue skin. Her dark blue hair that was wild and untamed! She was hear and she raise her hand and jester with her right finger to come to her and her left arm went under the water to pull the plug to drain the water.

" _ **Eustace…**_ " She was going away! He had to follower…

"AAAAHHHHH!" That stupid dog voice again, but it don't matter! Ahahaha! Eustace head was going down the drain and would not hear anything, but the beautiful women calling his name! He was going, going and go-

Eustace could not go any further because his head was stuck.

"Oh my! That it Eustace, we are going to the Doctor and that the end of that!" Muriel voice? Maybe she could get his head out of here! Why was his head in the drain in the bathtub?

"I'll go get the butter to lube Eustace head out of the sink…" A sigh escape the stupid-boy head, but it was good idea!

"Oooohhh!" The dog howled and began to bark gibberish. Stupid-dog!

"Make sure you bandage your arm, Bates! I don't know what fish bit you, but it was bad bite!" Muriel raised her voice and seem to be concern.

Fish? We don't got fish! We live in flat dirt plain! Stupid Boy might have just cut himself on something…

 **XXX**

 **Farmhouse Attic, Bates Room.**

 **Bates Bagge POV:**

"The Black Puddle Queen, the Siren of the Underwater Dimension of the Underworld. She is a siren that literally eats weak minded Men, to survive. She looks like a beautiful women with blue skin and pink eyes. She enchants her prey by saying their name over and over again, until they are so relax and submissive that she literally comes to her place of dwelling or men follows them into her Black Puddle and into her Dimension. No known weakness, besides waiting for the puddle to dry up…" Bates said out lout for Computer and Courage. He was making good use of Shirley book _Underworld Book for Dummies_. This made Bates a bit mad, but once he look through the book he found some interesting topics not usually know to people.

"EEEEE!" Courage said out loud, trying to hold back a scream that sounded like a frighten squeal. Computer just listened through the speakers and watch Bates through the Web Camera.

 _(Well, that interesting. So you are going to stay at the Farmhouse to watch over the Farmer?)_ Computer said in the speaker.

"Yeah, I already made the so call Queen mad when she could not enchant me…" Looking to his left forearm where their as tightly wrapped cloth and bandage. It did not show blood, but Bates knew the Queen took a chunk out of him

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _During Eustace bath, Bates went to check on the Puddle in front of the Farmhouse. It did not make sense to Bates for a puddle to form in front of their house. Most Bagge Family farm property was flat, but for some reason a Puddle was hear. Like a small crater was put here._

" _ **Bates…"**_ _What? Bates look in the Puddle and saw the siren. Her eyes were Pink instead of Red, so maybe they change color when she eats or gets aggressive._

 _Doesn't matter! Bates dig into his pants and took put ear plugs and put them into his ears._

" _ **Bates…What are you doing…?"**_ _The puddle women seem to be frowning and it turns out she can say more than a name._

" _Blocking out your voice, because it sounds like a bunch screaming cats in pain and they are just belly aching about their problems instead of fixing it." Now this was not true, because when Bates heard her voice, it was beautiful. Still, there was trauma from seeing her the first time as orphan and how that poor man ripped to pieces as he turned into blood red cloud in her under water dimensions._

 _Baes just did not want to give her pleasant compliment of saying out loud her voice was beautiful._

 _It seem that puddle women eye narrow and her eyes went from Pink to Red. Oh? Was she angry now? Bates wonder to himself as he cross his arms over his chest and seem to feel a bit more triumph in stopping what she was doing. Trying to turn Bates into her next meal._

" _ **You made a enemy, Bates…But I will still have a taste…"**_ _What did she mean by that? She was in the puddle with her gothic medieval look dress-_

 _Just as Bates was thinking this she jumped out the puddle and her mouth latch onto his left forearm. Teeth! She had sharp teeth and it was painful!_

" _GET OFF ME!" Bates slapped the puddle women with his right arm, but it did not channel Ripple energy. He kind of panicked at that moment!_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _The puddle women went back into water and as the ripples in the dark puddle clear she was rubbing her face, but there was no red mark or bruised. Still, red cloud came out of her mouth and was that piece of skin poking out her MOUTH! She even smirked, either liking the taste or see the anger on my face_

" _You Bitch! I hope you choke on it! Your just some ugly beast that can't do anything, but call out men name and pretend to be beautiful! What? You can't sing or be real siren, you simple minded, vainful, FISHWOMEN!" Bates was angry and trying to stop the bleed on his left arm. Why did he not wear a long sleeve shirt._

 _It seem that Bates words hurt the women as she snarled showing her sharp teeth and seen larger than he thought possible for a human mouth, before calming down._

 _She said only one word that made Bates panic and now realize she had a new target._

" _ **Eustace…"**_ _Then she was gone, like swam quickly and Bates saw nothing but black puddle that puddle women was their moments ago._

" _Eustace? Eustace. EUSTACE! I'm COMING FOR YOU, OLD MAN! STAY ALIVE!" Bates screamed out loud and started to run as fast as he could to the Farmhouse, and went upstairs._

 _Only to find Eustace head getting stuck in the drain of the bathtub in his…Boxers?_

 _Why did Eustace bathed in his Boxers?_

 _It was something Bates did not want to know or maybe he should be glad he not see Eustace backdoor._

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

 **XXX**

 **Courage POV:**

"Maybe we should let this Black Puddle Queen take Eustace?" That would be good, for temporary break. Eustace is not a easy person to live with, given how negative and mean he was.

Bates and Courage even contemplated on the idea before saying with a groan, "Naaahhh…" Why? Because Courage and Bates knew that Muriel loves Eustace, which was mystery in themselves and probably something they did not want to know. Eustace was important to Muriel. Case Closed.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Courage thought it was good situation to panic. He was pulling his long floppy ears and almost read to accidently scalp himself because of this! Was his fur going grey or was he going to have a heart attack? He did not know.

"Courage! Calm down. You wake Muriel and Eustace. Let's just go over the equipment that I brought in from the Barn Base. Okay?" Bates said as he gesture to corner of the attic, where the door on the left corner to the door.

"Okay…" Courage said and got a note pad out.

"Number one, Two sets oxygen tanks for you and me." Bates replied.

"Check"

"Number three, Two wet suits- one for dog and another for large human"

"Check"

"Number four, cappuccino underwater death charge coffee bombs. About four them, right Courage."

"Uh, Check. Do we need those?" Courage seem nervous about the weapons that were bombs, even if they are coffee bombs.

"Yes! Plus, when are we going to use them? Were in Kansas! Not like their big ocean or lake for us to use them." Bates said as he gesture to next items.

"Number five, flippers for you and myself to swim faster away from demonic Siren lady that might kill and possible eat us?" Bates continue down the list.

"Oooohh! Why you have to mention that! Check…Wait?" Courage said before he figure something out.

"What?" Bates asked.

"How are you going to swim if parts of your legs are made of metal? Won't you sink and die?" Courage had a good point and did not want his brother die.

"….good point, Computer!" Bates went to Computer and surprisingly Computer was not responding.

"Computer?" Bates walk to the table and sat down to have Computer look at him fully. Courage was scared and shivering. What if the Black Puddle Queen got Computer? Was the Base safe?! WHAT GOING ON!?

"Computer! COMPUTER!" Bates was yelling, but trying not to disturb Muriel and Eustace. They were asleep and Courage went to Bates. Courage saw Bates typing on Computer keyboard and Courage read- _**WHERE ARE YOU STUPID WANNABE BRITISH ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE!**_

 _(JEEZ! That is rude! After all the things I have done or made for you and dim-wit over the years!)_ Computer finally responded to the Speakers of the Computer. Courage sighed in relief and tension left a bit of his body.

"Sorry, but you were not responding. What are you doing? I thought you were connected from you main computer body and connected to the Zeta drone bodies, but you did not respond to me at all. Are you okay?" Bates was calming down and Courage notice that Bates was nervous, because he was starting to get angry was sign of losing control of his emotions.

 _(….I'm struggling with this Fenton Ghost Portal idea, but whoever came up with this idea and genius and crazy. The_ _ **ON**_ _and_ _ **OFF**_ _switch is on the inside, so now I'm trying to do it where I don't have destroy my Beta-Zetas or myself…..Oh Bloody Hell, HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"_ Computer said that and then the Earth started to shake underneath the Farmhouse. It stopped.

It was like a small earthquake that only effect the Bagge Family property.

Courage and Bates went to look at the Barn house outside in far right distance. It was still standing, but smoking was coming out of it parts of doors and barn windows.

"COMPUTER! Are you okay? What happen to the Base?" Courage was concern and caring, even if Computer here with them. The secret base was like a panic room and way to escape the Eustace when he was very grumpy.

 _(…I can't understand you dog. Type it in!)_ Computer said that Courage did that. For some reason, Bates was still looking at the window.

Once Courage was done typing his questions of concern to Compute, he responded, _(…parts of my lab is ruined, but most my Beta-Zetas are working on clean up. I have to do a lot of repairs for a while. Maybe I should made it smaller, instead of making the Fenton Ghost Portal the size of the current creators?)_

"Thank goodness your safe and the underground base did not collapse on each other." Courage type in on Computer keyboard, before Courage went to check on Bates, "What wrong Bates? Why are you looking at the...window…" Courage followed Bates line of sight and SHE WAS OUTSIDE THE FRONT PORCH HOLDING EUSTACE LIKE SACK OF PATOTOES!

Bates was watching her intensely, that what he must have been doing and it seem that the Black Puddle Queen was looking back him. Courage realize that Bates and this Queen were having a stare down.

The stare down was broken when Black Puddle Queen turned towards the her black puddle.

Then Black Puddle Queen, with Eustace over her shoulders, and jumped into her large puddle. There was just a black puddle and nothing else, but some ripples!

Courage could only stare in horror, because that just happen and perhaps Courage or Bates let it happen. Eustace was gone! Who next? WHO NEXT?!

Courage was in a little trance before actually hearing Bates walking towards and talking to Computer, "Computer, can I swim underwater with these shins and metal feet or not?"

 _(Well, you can. Your shins and feet are made of metal parts, but their some plastic and wires. It not rust proof, so you will have to change your legs as soon your done with you swim session. There is another hidden feature in your legs I wanted to tell you about-)_ Computer was cut off by Bates, as he walked off and some noise behind Courage.

Courage was not focus on that though. Just the Black Puddle taking Eustace without a care in the world.

To Courage it felt like hours passed as he look at the Black Puddle in horror and fright- wide eye and ears up in the air in stun frighten state.

"No time! Eustace was just taken by the Black Puddle Queen bitch and we have to go save him. Courage, COURAGE!" Bates was calling out to Courage, but he was too busy looking out the window still.

 _ **SLAP!**_

"OW!" Courage cried in pain as the back of his head was slapped hard enough to get his attention.

"Sorry but we got to get going. Also, it almost dawn." Courage shaked his head and notice Bates was in his wet suit, oxygen tanks and flippers ready. How long was Courage out of it and his scared state of the Black Puddle Queen taking Eustace?

"You have been staring off in space for hours. I saw Muriel crying in the kitchen when Eustace was gone. Come on! I need you! You're the only back up I got. Black Betty not going to be helpful underwater. I need you for this Courage." When Courage realize this, Bates look nervous and scared that he look a bit paler than normal. Black lines were under Bates eyes and if what Bates said was true, then Courage and Bates might have spent the whole night without sleep.

Courage finally spoke, "Okay. But how are we going to stop the Black Puddle Queen from getting us. She just took Eustace from that Puddle, what from stopping her from coming again!"

"Black Betty will be support and close the portal. We might be going somewhere there a lot water, but that puddle edges have earth and dirt around that water. Black Betty is staying behind on this mission." Huh? Black Betty was support instead of being on the front lines.

"Plus, I don't know how to beat Queen Bitch, because the book Shirley gave us did not tell us much about weakness." Bates said and Courage understood.

Bates grab Courage equipment went down stairs and as Courage went down he heard Muriel, where she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oohhhh! My Eustace is gone! I want my Eustace! Oooohh!" Courage went to cheer up Muriel, but she was crying her eyes out in the Living Room. It looks like Muriel moved from the Kitchen to the Living Room, when she was so upset.

Courage tried to cheer Muriel up, but actually it did not work. Muriel just cried and wanted Eustace.

"I know what I got to do, but I'm not going to like it…" Courage went to front porch to find Bates and he was right there waiting for Courage.

Bates just stood there, while Courage got ready with his Oxygen Tank and flippers. He decide to go without the wet suit, even if that was nice of Bates. Dogs tend to overheat and some cool water would feel good.

Courage did not want to do this still. He was doing for Muriel! The women who gave a roof and place eat, along with the unconditional love that taken away when his parents…

Courage also had Bates! He was strong and be good back-up. Courage was NOT alone.

"Ready…" Bates said and Courage just nodded before they both fell back into the cold water of the puddle.

Part of Courage hope they would just land on muddy earth, but no.

The Black Puddle was deep and the only thing Courage could describe was a Ocean level deep.

 **XXX**

 **General POV:**

"Hey, Bates?" As Courage called out as they swam at the bottom of the endless ocean.

"Yeah." Bates was kicking extra hard with his flippers, but was using his arms for majority of the swimming.

"Was the puddle getting smaller" Courage said with fear and worry creeping into his voice.

"Yes, but that not want we should be worried. It must be damn demon fish women brought Eustace in this environment Courage! Do you remember Eustace having gills?" Bates said as they swam closer to a Castle.

"Ooooh! Your right, he could be dead! Then Muriel won't ever be happy again!" Courage said.

Courage and Bates swam around and were close to the bottom. There was road that led to a Sea Castle under water. That seem stupid, because not a lot sea life touched the ground and it seem like this World had NO sea animals of any kind. Like it was empty or maybe something frighten and ate the remain sea-life around them.

They went past the gate and as they got to Castle, Bates noticed a disturbing change in the ground. What used to be wet sand and little pebbles underwater started to take shape of…bones. HUMAN BONES! With strange little necklaces around them and if it was possible or maybe Bates and Courage imagination finally going wild, the skulls showed happy faces!

"Eeeeeee!" Courage was about to shriek, but he held it in and made quite squeal quietly. The water around them made it loud though and the sound was carried.

Bates just gentle touch Courage to gesture silence as they swim above the keep to Castle to a Tower where there was a large opening. The Castle look like it need to be fix, but look like in good condition even though it was underwater!

As Courage and Bates got to window, they saw the Black Puddle Queen begin to do a Dance and they saw Eustace on giant clam like bed with bubbles coming out of his mouth. Bates slowly went inside and quietly swam, but soon the Black Puddle Queen went to turn around. Luckily, Bates swam past her fast and quietly without the Black Puddle Queen notice and hid behind the giant clam like bed. The Shell gave Bates plenty of cover.

Bates checked on Eustace to see if he was alive as the Black Puddle Queen searched her treasure chest. Bates felt Eustace, he felt warm. Bates even got bold enough to see Eustace face before hiding back, but it was enough to see he was smiling still and seem to be holding his breath somehow for so long. Magic? Bates did not known.

All Bates did was give Courage the signal of thumbs up that Eustace was alive and Courage was nodding, before they duck under to hide when the Black Puddle Queen came back to Eustace.

Today was her day! She was going to eat some Mortal flesh of stupid man. The larger one had mouth on him and was wiser to put those ear plugs in his ear, but as Queen she could tell he tasted very good. Such as shame for her, because it would have been a nice feast for herself instead of the alternative of fighting for her meal the way the Young Man suggested earlier Either the tall athletic young man or the crooked skinny farmer? She wants a easy meal and nothing that fights back.

At least she not going to eat that stupid pink dog! But none of that now! It was feeding time…

Just as Black Puddle Queen got closer to Eustace and put the see shell necklace on him, Courage and Eustace saw the Queen face. She was smiling and it was very sharp smile! Like those teeth were made to cut into flesh!

Courage brought something extra with him that Bates did not know though. A fishing pole and with that Courage brought out the fishing pole and hooked Eustace.

Transforming was not beautiful, but it was relaxing and now her meal was…hooked? The Queen notice her meal was hooked and was being dragged to her window! It was stupid pink-dog! How dare that mongrel! She was Queen and she did NOT work for her meal!

Courage got Eustace and swam quickly, leaving Bates with the Black Puddle Queen leaving close behind her, gaining speed.

Courage was swimming fast, while dragging Eustace like a dead fish. Later on, Courage was surprised what fear and adrenaline will do for dog, such as dragging a elderly adult man and out racing a Supernatural Siren Man-Eater monster! At least he was, until the Monster cut him off.

" _ **GRRRR! RAWR!"**_ **SNAP!** She tried to take a bit out Courage, but missed and Courage had to drag Eustace to bottom where the Bones were.

He kept swimming to ground, then the Monster pop out of the Bones!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Courage manage to hold onto the fishing pole and avoid being bitten, then grab a Human bone, femur? It did not matter! Courage hit her a bit before sticking the bone in her mouth, so the Monster could not snap her jaws at him.

" _ **AAAHHHH!"**_ her mouth was open and she tried harder and harder to snap the bone in her mouth, but it was difficult! STUPID HUMAN BONES! They are just like wood, but harder to snap sometimes. NO! She would swim after that little do and KILL HIM!

 **CRUCH! SNAP!** _ **"RAAAWWR!"**_ She screamed a snarl and begun to swim down that little MONGREL!

"I GOT GET BACK TO BATES! I CAN'T OUT SWIM HER"! Courage said as he head to the tower where Bates was before Courage decide to rescue Eustace his own way.

Bates was at a lost what to do when Courage was gone with Eustace and the Black Puddle Queen, but maybe he could leave four Cappuccino Bombs in the precious _Queen_ tower. Maybe that Explosion would get her attention, if she catches Courage and Eustace. He planted to bombs in the room and got a detonator ready. As Bates got closer to the window of the tower to find Courage, he saw-COURAGE, EUSTACE AND FISH WOMEN COMING THIS WAY!

Bates got behind the giant clam to see how this plays out.

Courage swam as fast he could! Talk about relentless women! She wanted Eustace badly and who knows what she was going to do to Courage once she got her hands on him! Where Bates?! WHY DID HE DECIDE TO BE SO IMPULSIVE AND TAKE EUSTACE WITHOUT SO MUCH OF SIGNAL OR SOMETHING!?

Now he was trapped in the tower! Where is- Bates wave behind the giant clam? That gives us Courage a idea.

Courage brought Eustace with him to the giant clam.

Then the Black Queen came with her terrible lower jaw larger and her sharp teeth showing. The Black Queen was more animal or fishlike than human anymore with her eyes turning Red with bloodlust and hunger.

Her meal back where it should be! She would make that dog pay. Closer! Fifteen, Ten and now Five FEET! Stupid dog was paralyzed with FEAR! Maybe the dog would be tasty!

Just as she got close enough Courage swam high fast and use the clam fleshy meat to spring off faster momentum for Eustace and himself to get away.

Just as that happen, the Black Queen barely landed on the giant clam to redirect herself to the sealing and-

 _ **WHAM!**_

WHY IS THIS CLAM SHELL ON ME AND SEALED SHUT! SHE WAS THE QUEEN OF HER DOMAIN!

" _ **WHY I'LL GET YOU STUPID DOG AND YOUR FRIEND FOR HELPING YOU!"**_ The Black Queen voiced echo in the water and could be heard for a while.

"Man she does not sound Queen-like or Royalty at all! Like some angry old country women! COURAGE, HEAD TO THE SURFACE!" Bates said as Courage was ahead of him with Eustace. For small dog he could swim hell fast!

"RIGHT!" Courage swam with Eustace hooked on a fishing pole and Bates behind him.

 _ **SMASH!**_

Back in the tower, the Queen broke out and she had something need to sink her teeth into! Out the window she saw the pink dog getting further away and that annoying tall young man. Ooooh! This would be feast!

Just as the Black Queen was about to swim out of her window in tower, Bates clicked the detonator and hoped that this devil fish queen would die in her hellish underwater castle!

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

The Explosion echo a terrible sound around the underwater and that just made Bates and Courage swim faster to the light that was slowly close their way back home.

A brown explosion of smoke came and out darted out incredible speeds! The Black Queen look wrecked and her clothing lost the sleek look now look roughed up with patch. Her eyes focus on the two mortals swimming away! Do they think they could just leave her DOMAIN!

" _ **I'M GOING TO GET YOOOUU! FEEED MEEEEE!"**_ A might roar came out the Black Queen as it echo through her domain.

Now Courage and Bates were both having panic attacks! It felt like _Jaws_ and they were the victims of the terrible shark that was or will eat them.

Bates was swimming so fast and frantically trying to catch up to Courage and Eustace that he clicked his metal heels together twice.

 _ **BUUSSSSHHHHH!**_

Bates thought he heard…rockets going off?

That when Bates legs started to push with momentum that was very powerful and out panic he stopped moving his legs and was gaining a lot speed towards Courage and Eustace! WHAT WAS HAPPING!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bates screamed and Courage got scared that Bates was being eaten and looked back to see- BATES COMING IN TO QUICKLY!

 **SLAM!** "Oooofff" both conscious dog and large teen hit each other, but kept going straight up to light that was fading to the Mortal World and at the speed they were going to make, with Eustace being dragged behind like some litter trapped to a speeding vehicle.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Both Courage and Bates screamed as they got closer and CLOSER to the light at the end the tunnel!

 _ **SPLASH!**_

As soon as they were out of watery puddle; Bates, Courage and finally Eustace were flying every random way in front of the Bagge Farmhouse.

"BLLLAACCCKKK BETTTTY! CLOSE THE PUUUDDDDLLLEEEEE!" Bates said with a whine loudly and Black Betty appeared behind, re-gain orientation of where she was in mid-air and use her Earth powers to close up the puddle.

The ground shook, rumbled and slowly closing up quickly and Black Betty even had some dirt getting around the puddle, trying to make it look like normal dirt on the ground.

" _ **NNNNOOOOOOO!"**_ A voice screamed out the puddle, then it disappeared.

 **BAM!** The earth slightly moved and crack of soft Earth appear, like bump in a ground or mole trying to come out of the ground.

" _ **I'LL GET YOU TWO! That stupid pink dog a**_ _nd that stupid man…."_ That was the last thing Bates and Courage could barely make out if they were not screaming with a still strangely happy and unconscious Eustace.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Both Bates and Eustace screamed, while Bates tried to aim for somewhere to land and sadly it was going to the FARMHOUSE FRONT DOOR!

 **BAM!**

Bates got Courage and Eustace off him and hopefully not hurt Muriel because h only saw her blurry vision, but he flew through the front door that was most likely broken and luckily going through doors arch ways, but now he was heading to the BACK DOOR IN THE KITCHEN!

 **BAM!**

"OW!" Bates could say and he knew he was hurting, but then another strange sound came.

 _ **BBBUuuu**_ _shhh…._

I guess his rocket feet ran out of gas and he was getting closer to ground!

 **BAM!** "OW!" **BAM!** " WHY!" **BAM!** "PLEASE STOP!"

It was like horrible game of rock skipping on a puddle and it like Bates was skipping stone and the water was the ground that he hit random parts of his body!

Bates got his wish to stop…

 **SLAM!**

…when slammed into the Barn wall and slowly slid to the dirt.

Bates was slowly getting up and walking, but he as dizzy and probably had a concussion to even notice his own actions at first. Still, Bates waddle towards the secrets Bate and went to the Elevator to his secret base.

Why did he feel like vomiting and his head felt warm wet…

 **XXX**

 **Computer POV:**

Computer was cleaning up with his other Beta-Zeta drones as the Elevator door open.

 _ **DING!**_

Bates fell down on his stomach, but his hands cushioned the fall.

Out tumble Twit and he look beat up. Can't the Twit see he was cleaning up his lab and area?

 _(Well, you look like you been having fun. Do you need me to patch you up now, Twit)_ Computer main Zeta came walking and seem to actually check on his first and only patient.

Bates just rolled over and looked dazed at the ceiling lights. The tall Twit tried to focus and look at Computer metal Zeta head as focus as he lay out on the ground.

"…what did you do to my feet?" Was all Bates could say out loud and try not to throw up. Computer could tell that he look pale and a bit green.

 _(Oh now you listening to me, Twit? Well, remember that JETABOOTS. Dumb name by the way, Twit. Anyway, I thought I could add that with your new feet and shins. Your shins hold the fuel and our feet exhaust where the rockets ignite for your jet off the ground so to speak.)_ Computer said this as he seemed to be getting into Doctor mood or mode so to speak. His metal hands focus on Bates faces and seeing if his eyes were following Computer own Zeta hands, to track his movement.

All Bates could say was, "…oh…" Bates was tired and wanted to sleep.

 _(Let me patch up your head and see if you have boosted ribs or bruises. Something tells me you have rough landing and adventure, Twit. Don't fall asleep just yet. I don't know if you have a Concussion.)_ Computer said as he got Bates to stand up and head to the Bates work bench, which was now the examining table for Computer to check on Bates.

Bates felt he should be mad at Computer, but he was alive and he just was too tired.

" **BLAH!"** It looks like Bates could not keep his stomach together and it seem that he was lucky not to throw up on himself as he threw up as he turned his head to the right side.

 _(Nice, Twit. Reeeaaally, nice. Clean up near a large idiot and towards the Elevator door. Come on, drones!)_ Computer said this as he got out some bandages and checking the cut and scraps around Twit head and other body parts.

 _(…you know it insulting to call us drones. Your speaking to yourself after all, so to speak…)_ One the Beta-Zeta spoke up and was about to get ready clean up mess made by the Twit.

Computer began to wonder more about himself and is personalities he was giving his Beta-Zeta drones. Was he going insane with arguing with himself?

 _(Get to work you lazy pile of bolts! Don't make me argue with myself!)_ With snappy British accent from the Alpha Zeta control by Compute, the Beta-Zeta got to work on cleaning the throw up and Computer did his work on Bates Bagge or Twit health.

Computer really need a new project or perhaps new stimulating conversation, but Computer can only hope he was not going insane.

At least if he did, then Computer can only hope he went Skynet crazy and not like Hal 9000. Then Computer would need to be taken down by an Army of rag-tag, almost extinct humans, instead of just some rogue human.

Computer always thought that himself a bit more successful than common machines; even if he was more into strategy, engineering, medical and brilliance than the average Artificial Intelligence.

 **XXX**

 **Muriel POV:**

"Oh, I'm glad your back Eustace! Eat up and then we will go to the Doctor, okay?" Muriel said happily cooking but was concern with Bates. He was flying around with Courage and Eustace. What fun! Still, the boy could be hurt. There was a lot of face plants made in the back yard. Both the front and back doors of the Farmhouse were broken and the side of the Barn had a impact with some 2x4 broken slightly.

It must of hurt the dear, but Muriel would wait a few minutes before she checked on Bates. She just got her Eustace back and Courage was with her. Of course, she had to give Eustace a good _reminder_ of worrying her.

That why she loved her rolling pin at times, besides cooking and baking.

"Ehhh…Okay Muriel..." Eustace said as he ate some pancakes. She was in a good mood and her spirits were lifted! Pancakes just seem right for the occasion. Eustace did seem tired from going messing, but Muriel could count on Eustace hungry stomach

Bates stepped in with bandage around his head walking with a slight limp. He was wearing a wet suit that had scratches and holes with… work boots?

"Why are you dressed for the beach and for deep sea diving, Bates?" Muriel was concern, but very confused as well.

Bates sat down at his usual place at the kitchen table, while Courage across him was roughed up and sleeping on the table loudly making snoring noise with peaceful look on his face.

"….I wanted to be spontaneous…." If that was the best answer Bates could give her for now, Muriel would allow it. The boy sounded tired and sick as well.

She just hoped Bates did not have problems like nephew Fred, who need so many doctors for her health.

She place a plate of pancakes in front of Bates before she spoke, "Well, if you can or when you can. Could you be a dear by either you or Eustace fix the Doors of our house? We don't want people sneaking and stealing, do we? Plus if we wanted open doors, we could sleep in the barn." Muriel sat down at the end of the kitchen table with tea and pancakes, grabbing some maple syrup to go with her delicious buttermilk pancakes.

"Okay, Muriel. Bah!" "…alright…" "ZZzzzzz…."

Her boys were odd balls, but they were her odd balls. Eustace was grouchy and hungry, Bates was being polite and it just seem like Courage was tired that he was sleeping at the table.

 _ **THUMP!**_ **SPLAT!**

Make that Courage and Bates were BOTH tired and sleeping at the table. Poor boy fell asleep on his Pancake, using them as pillow. At least, Bates did not put maple syrup on his pancakes. Muriel could only think that Bates was tired from study to much from his Homeschool or perhaps it the Computer keeping him awake. She would talk with him later.

After Eustace ate breakfast and went to the Doctor visit, of course.

"Oooh! These are divine! Maybe should put blue berries in them next time or maybe chocolate chips! This will go well with the herbal tea I have. Hmmm-Hmmmm…" Muriel sat at the table happily eating her pancakes with her family at the kitchen table. She was humming a happy tune through the whole morning, with her husband, son and lovable dog- Courage.


	15. Chapter 15

Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous

 **AN: I don't own any of the Cartoon shows, Games, Anime/Manga, TV Shows, or Movies reference.**

 **I'm just a fan and wanted to write a story.**

 **Also, I'm just going to update whenever I have the time to do so.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Nowhere, Bagge Family Farmhouse:**

 **Bates Bagge POV:**

 _ **WHOOOSH!**_ **ZZZZZZZZ! SMASH!**

He was feeling better after the Black Puddle Queen incident and luckily he did not pass out during Muriel wonderful pancakes with a concussion. He face smelled like butter pancakes and so did his head bandages smell the same thing. Luckily, his head was only cut up and he had headache for a while

That was weeks ago, where Bates was using his free time to fail at Spin. Just as the name implied, Bates could spin a circular rock with spiral carvings in it and when the rock reached amount of energy he release to throw the Spin powered rock.

The problem was that as the rock Spin, it did not go into a straight were Bates was intending to hit his target.

 _ **WHOOOOSH!**_ **ZZZZZZZ! SMASH!**

Right now, Bates was trying to hit a target that. The Target was painted bullseye of flat wood that was very old, but good for target practice. Behind the flat wood was a bunch small craters that had look something spiral small holes that had thought he would be drill. Several of them holes and yet he could not hit the DAMN Target!

Bates tried to focus.

His right and left hand were out stretch and his palm trying to cup something, slowly dust began to be drawn in. Then the dust became something like clout of dirt. The clout of dirt got bigger to point where it would fit Bates palm, but was not touching his palms. The clout of dirt began to slowly spin and then it got faster and fasters, which had yellow energy started to buzz and it seem that the soft dirt clout look to be getting rounder and almost seem to harden.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZ**_ **-Crack!-** _ **ZZZZZZZ!**_

When it was in his palm it sound like Ripple energy channeling throughout his body, but all energy he was gathering was focus on the round spin pieces of Earth. Slowly, the dirt clouts in Bates cup palms of both his hands were slowly down to show more what happen to the dirt clouts.

The dirt clouts had harden to become a small dense rock, with spirals that carved into the dirt, possible from the Spin energy.

"ha…ha…ha…. This is getting tiring. Okay, focus Bates. Look for the Golden Rectangle just like the book said…God that sounds stupid to me as I say out loud…." Bates said as he focus on getting ready to throw the rock created and forge with Spin energy.

He ready to pitch rock, but he could not palm the rock. He had to cup the rock carve and the energy build up and Bates could feel the Spin energy sort of hold the rock as focus on the Golden Rectangle. It was hard, but the image came to his head. The problem was that when Bates threw the rock, he had to get used to idea of when he threw his Spin power rock and instead of going straight, the Spin Rock would go into a spiral like some trick ball.

The pitch was ready and Bates could see the Golden Rectangle line up to the target. Here the throw! The ball was throw and it look like it was spinning out of control, but was spiraling in a direction that he could see towards his intend target.

 _ **WHOOOOSH!**_ **ZZZZZZZZZZ! CRASH! SMASH!**

Yes! It hit the target! Parts of the upper pieces of wood target was destroyed and now he need to see if he could do the same thing twice in one day, while getting rid of rest of his flat wooden target.

 _ **WHOOOOSH!**_ **ZZZZZZZZZZ! CRASH! SMASH!**

"YES!" Bates said with cheer and he finally was able to do it, twice in one day. Struggling for a couple weeks and finally being able to do throw and hit target two times. Still, he like to think it was good progress.

 _(Yes! After dozen upon dozen tries, you did Twit! Do you want a hug or cookie?"_ Okay, that was surprising that Computer was watching. Come to think of it. Computer may not know it, but it seems that Computer has been getting a little frustrated. All Computer was doing was standing back watching Bates trying to hit a target.

They were on the many floors in their Secret Base. The floor they were on was Shooting range. From lasers, freeze rays and even explosives testing. Now included in that last would Spin target range.

"Yeah, well, we are not super intelligent Artificial Intelligences that are perfectionist, but I think I'm doing okay. What about you? Have you been growing bored? Are you starting to get emotional on me, Computer?" Bates said as he towards walking to Computer.

Bates was done for the day and heading to Elevator. He been throwing Spin rocks for an hour, but made sure to take breaks so he did throw out his right shoulder. Bates he should practice his left arm next time. He lost both his feet and parts of his shins. For all Bates knew, he could lose arms and then one of his arms would be weaker than the other in some way or form.

Computer was following Bates, which was interesting. As soon as they got to Elevator, Computer decided to press some buttons before Bates could.

 _(So what next, Twit? Working out to expand your muscles for strength or running around and flying to get use to your new legs? Going to the farm to fix some part of you dirt farm property, but end up finding something Supernatural or Dangerous? Maybe out on drive to for some Bounty Hunting perhaps? It could be a rare day where you relax at the Farmhouse reading a book or practicing a Sitar?)_ From Computer voice, it just seem to Bates seem to be growing more excited from the beginning and growing more flat. Huh? Maybe that British accent and Computer personality show more emotions than Computer himself wanted Bates to know.

"I'm hoping to relax. I already workout this morning, then came in for noon sword practice. It the afternoon and I hope to enjoy some quite time after trying to get a handle of using Spin, which is…taking a while to get used to Spin and hope to use that in a combat situation." Bates was saying it was true. It seem like he had more work to do than the average teenager. He has not read books or relax in a while watching TV with his family. Meal times were a blessing and he enjoyed those small comfortable moments.

 _(….Perhaps you could indulge me, Tw-Bates.)_ Oh boy! It seems Computer is actually talking to Bates like a person instead of talking down to him.

 _ **DING!**_

The Floor open to reveal a floor that had a lot of Games. Various Game that look to be part of a Arcade to the very back where they're was a couch and big screen TV that possible held other Games.

It took a while before Bates voice his thoughts as he and Computer walked off the Elevator, "Are you asking me to play some Video Games?" There was a bit of surprise and genuine confuse, but in a good way.

 _(…I can't stand playing with my Beta-Zetas, even if they have personalities that are different from my own. They're rather annoying and I need other people to interact with someone else for a change.)_ Computer said this as we walked to a _Tekken_ game station. It rather interesting for Computer to be want to hang out with Bates so much.

After playing various games of _Tekken_ , _Pac-Man_ , _Dig-Dug_ , _Street Fighter_ , _Mortal Kombat_ , _Tetris_ , _Metal Slug_ , _The Simpsons_ , and even _Marvel vs Capcom._

It was fun for Bates, even if he could not tell if Computer express the same thing with the Alpha-Zeta having a Horse Shoe shape head. Still, each game was fun and it decided by Computer when they play the next game. Bates seems to be actually be enjoying his time and having a fun time.

It was couple hours and it was almost ready for Dinner.

Bates decided to speak up.

"It is getting late, so I have to go eat some Dinner." Bates was telling Computer and wait for his response.

 _(…Okay. Enjoy eating your fellow biological matter, Twit. I will go check on the new battery in my lab and have my own free time before I retire the Zeta's for tonight. Probably check on the Fenton Ghost Portal Battery to see if it was working properly, then retire to my original body…)_ Computer seemed a bit down.

"Maybe I can have Courage play with you. He better at some Video Game then I am. It always amazing me how many Videogames were found at the Nowhere Junkyard or raid back when I was a KND member and took Video Games from the adults thinking it as too unhealthy for kids." Which could have been true, but Bates did not care.

 _(Sure. Maybe Half-wit could give me more of challenge games then you, Twit. Your such as noob at it.)_ Computer seemed to actually get a bit upbeat, if he could tell with his dry British accent.

They head to the Elevator, Bates press the button to surface and Computer press the button to the Computer Lab.

A bit of Elevator music and silence, before Computer spoke up.

 _(Would you be against the idea of my fine metal self to explore or at least have a vacation at some point, Twit?)_ That surprised Bates, but he thought about it closely and noticed Computer.

Computer was not a typical machine. If Bates was honest, it just seem like Computer was his own Machine or being. In all honesty, Computer could do whatever he wanted because he just seem born with his own unique free will.

"Computer, thanks for asking. If you want to explore the world, then you can. You always have home here and I'm sorry." Bates said.

 _(Sorry for what, Twit?)_ Computer was actually sound surprise.

 _ **DING!**_

It was Computer lab and he step out, but held the door to hear Bates explanation.

"You gave me knew feet. Not only that, but you been protecting the Kids Next Door from spying on us and helped a lot with equipment and technology you developed. Honestly? I probably be a lot weaker without you. I don't own you. I owe you my thanks though Computer. Just know that you have an Ally and friend in me, Computer. These past years prove that. Even if you look down on humans the most, from this Human you do have a friend." Bates said and silence passed between the tall boy and machine. Bates could not tell if Computer was looking at him or not.

Computer eventually let go of the door and as it closed, Bates heard Computer.

 _(Your welcome, Twit….)_

 **XXX**

 **Courage POV** :

Dinner was good, even if Bates was strangely late. When Bates pulled Courage off to the side, he mention to Courage that Computer has a Arcade floor and seems to be getting fed up with the Barn being by himself. This made Courage feel a bit sad and realize that Computer felt more than what he let on. For a Machine or A.I., that dry British accent hinted a bit of stir craziness for only being allowed in the House as a actual Computer and while the Zeta-Computer drone had to stay in a secret Base under the Barn.

Sure, it was very large underground Base. The base height under the Barn was possible about 80 to 100 feet or 24 to 30 meters.

But still, having a large building to yourself and not exploring the outside world would drive anyone crazy.

Right now, Bates and Courage were finishing washing and drying the dishes. Bates washed and Courage himself dried. Sort like Bates taking Muriel job when Courage work with her.

"Well, that it Courage, so we might as well actually might get to relax a bit before going to bed." This made Courage happy hearing Bates say that, because after healing up and resting from the Black Puddle Queen things have been rather pleasant and calm. It has been very relaxing and normal at Bagge Farmhouse.

Courage and the tall orange hair boy went into Living Room to join Muriel and Eustace.

Eustace was sitting in his usual red comfy chair in and normal cloth watching TV. Muriel was sitting back in her rocking chair, sipping a little teat cup.

Bates went to sit down on his bean bag chair in his long blue jeans, brown work boots, and brown shirt. His work gloves were off because today was over and it was night.

Courage just relaxed and plopped down next to him for nap. Sort of taking comfort that tonight was another comfortable night and relaxing sleep of dreams.

"Oh dear!" Muriel said all of suddenly, just a minute or so passed when everyone was relaxing.

"What is it, Muriel?" Bates said as he was reading _Underworld Guide for Dummies_ , while sneaking glances at the TV before settling for Muriel.

"Well, we are out Tea. It so late, but Dil' General Store is still open. They are open for 24/7, yeah know." Muriel said.

Bates slowly replied, "…yeah?"

"Eustace, could you go get us some Tea?" Muriel ask her husband.

"Too tired and I'm already settled in. Bah! We will get Tea tomorrow! HeheheHahaha!" Eustace said watching something amusing on TV.

"Oh my… I need to start my day with Morning Tea or else the Morning just not right…" Muriel seemed let down and that made Eustace a little sad.

"Oooohhh...I wish I could go for you Muriel and I wish you understood me better." Courage said, which Bates understood. To Muriel and Eustace, it was sound of dog whining and barking.

Bates just seemed to sigh and get up off his bean bag before saying, "I'm going to go get it Muriel. It not that late and most people confuse me for an adult, so when drive Eustace pick-up I won't get in trouble. I have some cash on me to go buy some Tea."

Bates said as he headed towards the door.

"Thank you Bates! What a dear you are. I'm glad some of us is still so young to have that energy to help out when you can." Muriel seem to be happy and Courage was sort of happy.

"Bah! Just don't damage me Pick-Up! I love me Pick-up, Stupid Boy!" Eustace hand Bates the keys to the Pick-Up he loved so much and as Bates was about to walk out, he called out to Courage.

"Courage, make sure Muriel and Eustace are safe, while were gone. There some weird full planets alignment tonight or something, but that book I was reading said it could cause a lot…unpleasant things to happen. Usually with the undead, but we should not have anything to worry about. If we do, call me or Computer." Bates said, looking serious at Courage and that got him very nervous.

Bates then closed the door and Courage hear the Eustace Pick-Up start, then drive off to the town of Nowhere.

Courage was nervous when Bates was always going out, because sometimes he had a tendency to run into criminals.

From what Courage knew, the latest catch was a Cajun Fox that had a knack for making snacks out of people. Apparently, the Cajun Fox had a bounty for eating Grannies to make something called 'Granny Stu'.

With all this anxiety, Courage went to look at _Underworld Guide for Dummies_ , which Bates had book mark on the page that he was reading.

The book said certain planets align to allow undead or the ignorant mortal term of Zombies to rise from the grave for one night if the planets align ever so slightly, but if the undead or Zombie wanted to continue to remain in the Mortal World they need to consume human flesh the day of their awakening.

All Courage could do was gulp and speak to himself, "This does not look good. Still, it could be nothing. Ooooh! With our current luck, something good could happen or my name is not John R. Dilworth and it not…" What Courage meant to with that small statement was that something was going to happen.

So he took comfort in Muriel soft lap and her arms gently petting him or rubbing his fur ever so slightly and nicely.

Minutes passed until something finally happen.

 _ **Knock! Knock!**_

Someone was knocking at the door and then Courage smelled something AWFUL!

Like rotting meat or perhaps several pounds of rotting meat and it was coming behind the front door.

"OOoooohh….." Courage could not help and whine at that, knowing it was not good.

"Don't worry Courage. I will get it." Muriel said with a happy tone, probably still in the mood for surprises and visitors.

Courage knew it was not Bates. That would be way to fast to get to the Farmhouse and the town of Nowhere so soon.

With the door open, Courage got behind Muriel. He had enough view to see….

A ZOMBIE WITH CHEAP SUN GLASSES AND FAKE NOSE!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Courage screamed so loudly like that he felt like he exploded into several pieces.

"Why, hello there. My name is Benton Tarantella. I'm sorry to trouble you so late, but I hope I can get some shelter and discuss some business with you in the morning…" The Zombie now calling himself Benton Tarantella introduce himself to Muriel hand for hand shake.

Which Muriel did shake his hand before exclaiming, "Oh my! Your hands are cold! You will catch a deadly cold if you don't come on in and rest for the night! Come on in." Muriel was worried.

Courage love the goodness in Muriel, but he felt like she was being too naïve! Hello! That is a Zombie.

Besides the horrible smell of death and just right now Courage just smelt cheap Cologne, which made him smell worse! He was a green suit that was ragged with a white dress shirt. Benton skin was greenish color, but Courage could see Benton old and dead teeth because he had NO LIPS! The left eye was yellow, with red eye color in the cornea and look like human eye. His right eye was goon as far as Courage can tell with a dark red glow coming from it. Benton had hair or small strands standing up in shock and possible bed head, but most the hair was gone and bolding. It did not help that Courage could see Benton Tarantella bones in his wrist and his ankles.

Still, Muriel Bagge did not know this.

"MURIEL! We are not running a Hotel or Bread and Breakfast! Let the deadbeat sleep outside. Also, you deadbeat, DON'T YOU GO SLEEPING IN ME BARN!" Eustace yelling and Courage actually was happy! Maybe Courage will actually be grateful for Eustace cold and grumpy nature.

"Why, sir! I plan to pay for my stay here, in your lovely home and talk with you about future business that will make you, your family and I very _rich_..." Benton seem to have slick way to persuade people that with his deep voice that sound so calm and evil to Courage.

Eustace actually got off his chair and looked at the man before saying, "Show me the money you are paying for spending the night in me House, then will talk business in the morning. Unless, of course you were LYING to me about having any money on you to bum for some lodging from us for free, are yeah?"

Benton easily took out what Courage could make out were two twenties and ten. Fifty Dollars and as soon as Eustace quickly took it of Benton Tarantella, Eustace flashed a greedy smile and said, "Works for me…" in a grumble as he went and gesture the Zombie know as Benton Tarantella to upstairs.

"You can take the attic for the night. I have boy sleeping there, but we can have him sleep in the barn or something." Eustace said as Zombie followed, only for Muriel to call out loud.

"EUSTACE! Bates is sleeping in our house and NOT the drafty Barn. He can sleep YOUR chair for tonight! Is that understood!?" Muriel said and all Eustace could do was grumble in complaint, but Courage seem to here Eustace not fight about it.

After all Courage was staring upstairs where the Zombie was going up and sleeping in Bates room. A room that Courage loved to sleep in sometimes and learn on Computer from Bates home school Floppy Discs and CD's.

Courage began to bark, which was all that Eustace and Muriel could understand.

When actually Courage was saying this.

"But…but…but…he is a dead guy? A ZOMBIE! That guy is a Zombie or my name not John R. Dilworth, and it is NOT!" Courage was now the only person in living room that everyone was gone and just stating a fact. That when he started to pace in the living room before sitting on the floor as Muirel sat back down in her Rocking Chair.

Courage was not going to sleep easy tonight, but at least he knows that the Zombie guy was being watched. They're secret cameras all around Farmhouse that Bates and even Computer designed. Courage just got to get Computer and Bates to watch the guy.

Bates.

How was Courage tell Bates there was a dead guy sleeping in his room and bed?

He not going to be happy about that at all.

 **XXX**

 **Computer POV:**

"There a dead guy, sleeping in my bed…" The Twit know by other biological lifeforms as Bates spoke in a trance and was just staring in the Monitor room where Computer had cameras and video feed of what was happen all around Bagge Farm Property, the Roads, and certain places in the town of Nowhere to watch Evil Adult Tyranny or whatever garbage the KND and other stupid Biological matter talked about.

To Computer, the idea was still stupid with Adults, Teens and Kids fighting each other with advance weapons that could be used to solve all Earth problems that Humans create.

Not that Computer was some savior or any better. He did not care for the planet.

He just wanted the Twit to stop saying 'There a dead guy, sleeping in my bed' over and over again. It was shocking to Computer for a little bit, but the proof was on the monitor and somehow some undead biological matter was sleeping in Twits bed. Even the undead creature seem to be snoring and mumbling about Human flesh and movie titles along with that nonsense.

 _(Yes, Twit. The Undead lifeform or 'Zombie' is sleeping in your bed. Do you want the information I got on Benton Tarantella or just keep speaking the same phrase you been speaking for the past hour when you came to our Base.)_ The big Twit could be as bad as the Half-wit dog, when it came to certain events.

It seems that the Twit did not like Zombies.

"Yeah. What up with this freak? When can I get him out of my house and property? I have some bed sheets and possible mattress to burn! It disgusting to think he was sleeping in my freshly made bed! He doesn't even have those fake glasses and nose anymore. Are Muriel and Eustace eyes that bad that they can't tell this guy was dead?!" The twit said as he drank some water, looking at the one the video monitors in his bed room and sometimes looking at his adopted parents bed where the idiot elderly farmers and Half-wit were sleeping.

Half-wit seem to sleep better when Twits started the defensive parameters and giant sheet metal blocking the door and window in Muriel and Eustace Bagge master bedroom. As soon as motion sensors notice Muriel and Eustace walking on the floor of the master bedroom, the metal door and window will disappeared in between the wooden parts of walls of the Farmhouse.

It seem that Twit got some paranoia when involved in the KND and made sure his house was equipped with KND 2x4 security measures. When idiot farms were gone, Computer upgraded the Farmhouse with stronger metal defenses could remain hidden to the Farming Couple curious eyes.

 _(Right. Benton Tarantella was serial murder and had a partner named Errol Van Volkkeim. On record, they have slayed about Twelve people before going to prison. They would pose as Horror Film Directors to lower their victims guard before turning their script into reality. It is unknown if they murder more people, but Tarantella and Volkkeim seem to tease at the possibility they killed more. We only know they killed Twelve people because of the film they collected. It seem that besides killing they're victims in gruesome ways, Tarantella and Volkkeim practice cannibalism)_ Computer could already tell that these two people were some of the worse Criminals that most Humans could be. Of course, it unknown about the kill count and yet these two criminals had sadism and weird idea of being flair of thinking themselves as Filmmakers.

"Great. He is a _truly_ an insane freak! Anything else more important that I should know, such as why is this guy staying at our house and came to our place? The Bagge property is miles from civilization without a lot of resources, but for some reason a Zombie came here of all places…" Twit had point, so Computer continued to give the Twit information.

 _(Apparently, the prison used to be quite near the Farmhouse before being destroyed and moved somewhere else in Kansas. Volkkeim manage to leave prison because of good behavior and actually giving information about another significant serial-killer to get out. Tarantella died in Prison.)_ Computer waited and did not hear Bates interrupt, so he decided to continue.

 _(It seems besides being killers, cannibals, and wannabe Film Directors; it seems that Volkkeim and Tarantella had an interest in Witch Doctor rituals and lore. Tarantella even started a small cult around information and created his own religion. Whatever this cult believe, Tarantella gave them grand ideas of being revived again after dying in prison Volkkeim would regularly visit Tarantella in prison with Witch Doctor notes and books. At any case, most of Tarantella cult members died with him in prison, which was about hundred prisoners.)_ Computer seemed to notice that Bates was tapping his hands on the desk near the keyboard.

It seems that Bates was becoming impatient and again Computer continued.

 _(There seems to be mix up when putting Volkheim and Tarantella graves being switched and was hushed up about it. Apparently, under your property and away from the Barn, the Cult prisoners and Volkkeim were buried underneath the Bagge Farmhouse property.)_ Computer said and it that Bates was looking around at all the monitors of Property, excluding Barn property.

"I don't see any dirt disturbance and you would let us know if someone was coming out of the ground? Nothing going on around is property at all." Bates said as he was seeing nothing around the Bagge Farmhouse of Zombies popping out the ground.

 _(Apparently, there was mix up when moving the graves. Volkkeim body was mistakenly buried with the Cult Prisoners that Tarantella amassed, while Tarantella was buried in civilian graveyard in Nowhere cemetery. Basically Volkkeim and Cult Prisoners were buried around the Bagge Farmhouse property.)_ Computer finished.

"Great! Just _great!_ Do Eustace and Muriel even know about their property having dead prisoners buried under their property? Why is Tarantella here?" Bates was looking at Computer horseshoe shape head Zeta head.

All Computer can do was process that before replying, _(The price of the Farmhouse was low and for a steal if someone did not care having a property of dead bodies or just ignorant about it, as you can tell the Farmer likes buy things cheap and does not care for a lot of things. As for Tarantella, he practiced a Witch Doctor form of Resurrection. From your book_ Underworld Book Guide forDummies, _it is possible for certain mortals souls to be brought back to the mortal world through following certain Witch Doctor rituals to whatever gods they prey to. The trick is, that Tarantella and Volkiem need to pay that price- a life for a life. I can only speculate that Tarantella actually was buried where certain planets where Align at a certain point. With that, I actually hacked a few Earth satellites and KND satellite to find out that when the planets align on Earth very soon, they would align on the Bagge Farmhouse property, by tomorrow night.)_

The book was rather interesting, even with the insulting title. Computer did find it rather interesting to read information instead of downloading the usual information from the Internet or hacking other secure computers.

The _Underworld Book Guide for Dummies_ , seems hilarious until Computer himself witness the Supernatural that happens in Nowhere sometimes. Then Computer realized that the book itself was not far off and very accurate to some degree of Supernatural knowledge.

It seems that Bates was silent about this when Computer observed him. The Twit was breathing in and out, while clenching his hands, which Computer thought as coping mechanism of some kind.

This is understandable. Computer had his own frustration about it as well, or what his processer could comprehend as frustration.

Being an A.I, Computer thought he knew everything. Computer knew mostly everything of the known world of Science of what the Humans could give. Probably the smartest being on the planet was Computer, even if Computer would be challenge by Alien Lifeforms in terms of knowledge.

Now? Supernatural deities, demons and undead apparently exist. Whatever existing knowledge humans had, was obviously incomplete. Computer probably should not put too much stock in the Human brain power, but still. He was created by a Human, by accident. Computer knew he was smarter than most Machines around.

It just was galling to deal with the idea of Magic and Supernatural, but Computer had proof on camera.

Not only that, but the Fenton Work own theories and application of Ectoplasm shows proof of Ectoplasm to Ghost.

Let not forget the Twit sword, which is Computer had been studying. The sword was different, before and after it was broken. Computer diagnostics told him that after the sword was broken, it was stronger and sharper. It just that Computer could not figure it out and that really bothered him at times.

Oh well. Emotions are for biological creatures and not him.

"Computer." Twist spoke up and it seemed to get Computer out of his own thought process.

 _(Yes, Twit?)_ Computer was wondering whatever order or brood about that Computer had deal with.

"…Can you help me deal with the Zombies?" Bates seem nervous and tired. He was being polite about it, but did not say what Computer thought.

Bates Bagge would die if he fought so many Zombies alone.

This kind of threw Computer off. Bates Bagge seemed nervous and scared. Bates dealt with dangerous Adults, Criminals and recently dealt with Supernatural beings such as Gods. Why would Bates need Computer help?

Bates continued, "It just that, I think that this will be dangerous. Muriel and Eustace are useless in this situation and I have bad feeling. I have Courage, but I need a bit more muscle and fire power. If there are more than two Zombies could you active the Barn Base security measures and get some of your Zeta-Betas or yourself to help be crush a lot of undead Zombies? I don't know if one of me is match for twenty or fifty zombies alone. Let alone a hundred. Plus, I need to make sure Muriel, Eustace and Courage are safe…"

Ah! That was it. Bates or Twit was nervous about the other biological beings. Bates being Twit does not mean he is a complete idiot. Bates could take care of himself, but Computer knew that the elderly Farming couple would not stand a chance. Half-Wit could survive for sure, because he was a dog and rather smart with observations around him.

Bates wanted to protect Muriel and Eustace along with Courage if Courage needed help.

In a way, Computer was excited.

Who would win? Zombies vs Robots? This was interesting thought process for Computer

Seems kind of interesting and could keep Computer occupied besides doing his obvious science projects and killing time.

 _(Sure Twit. I always wonder when I use my Combat Program, besides on spars with you for training. It going to be interesting day tomorrow or so I believe.)_

Bates sighed and yawn. Most likely the boy would sleep in the base before going back to the Farmhouse. Not a lot sleep, but some at least. Computer could tell Bates was nervous about the Zombie waking up in the middle of the night to eat him.

They could not trap the Zombie in his room, but luckily the Zombie known as Benton Tarantella acted like average life form and slept. Computer already knew Bates wanted the Zombie out of the house.

Computer had to wonder what scheme the Zombie would do. Follow the same pattern as the Zombie did in life to kill his victims or do something differently and cause more trouble?

 **XXX**

 **Benten Tarantella POV:**

Things were going as plan. He had been checking his scrip or his work of _art_ at the dinning room table. It felt almost like old times when he was alive and not a zombie. Barring some the time in Prison, it felt very nice. The only thing about the Prison that he liked was creating loyal followers or pawns. Prisoners are full of ignorant, violent and broken spirited people. Give them something to believe in and faith of something better, then those dangerous criminals aspects become a positive for Benton Tarantella and Errol Von Volkheim.

The planet alignment to his farmhouse and the rituals they took was now coming into place.

It a nighttime and almost everything was perfect. Well, almost.

What was perfect was the unsuspecting and ignorant farm couple. They had no idea what Benton plans were leading to their deaths and consumption. Most likely, they did not know or care about prison graveyard that buried under their farm land.

For the elderly wife of the farm, he promised he make her a star. She dreamt it and Benton Tarantella easily gave it to her. Can you blame him? She was absolutely… _delicious_ , to Benton. His friend Volkheim would approve, even if she was slightly old and a bit plum. At least she was feast for Benton and Volkheim to have, whatever leftovers from her and her family would be given to their undead followers or pawns as he like to think of them.

The old farming husband was crooked and greedy. In exchange, Benton said that there money in it for him and he placated the farmer fear by paying for his room and board for the night. He already had his equipment- lights, camera and necessary equipment. When Benton and Volkheim were alive, they did make a lot of money on the black market for selling to like-minded and tasteful customers with a lot of money.

The issue was the tall boy and little pink dog.

They were watching him closely.

With the little pink dog, he kept trying to warn the farming couple. Sometimes showing extraordinary and possible shape shifting qualities that pointed out the Benton was suspicious. It did not help that his fake glasses and nose fell or sometimes body part fell of his body. Benton had to hand it to the dog. Very intelligent animal and strangle walked on TWO legs instead of four, like most his species. Anyway, the dog would have to be taken care and be simple matter for Benton to take care of.

The boy was probably the last major issue.

He was different from the dog, Benton could tell. They are most likely going to team up against him. Unlike the elderly farming couple, the boy kept a blank face, but knew Benton was up to something. The only thing odd was, in the morning after Benton pretend to have breakfast and work really on his script, the large boy grabbed the bedding, blanket, and pillows. What did he do? He burned them, far away from the farming couple, but Benton could see the smoke from a distant past the horizon of the land.

The boy, Bates as the old farming women called him.

Bates knew he was a zombie. Bates would not touch Benton, would not go near Benton and whatever Benton was around certain objects of the Farmhouse the boy would clean or destroy the object.

It not like the Benton had germs he known of or he did not care.

Still, the boy would be issue. Luckily, that what happens when you have followers of Cult to deal with him. After all, as their religious leader Benton did promise a rebirth and coming back to life Benton had promise them. They did not care if they were zombies or whatever. The prisoners in Benton and Volkeim cult wanted to escape the consequence they have to face in the afterlife or were too scared of the unknown.

They would swarm the large teenage boy and make feast out him. Almost a shame too, because Benton and Volkheim love to eat healthier and well-muscled meat compare to old and flabby kind old lady. Benton could tell that he and Volkheim would have to work for that meal and risk being destroyed in the process. That is why Benton would feed the teenage boy to his cult followers, instead of Volkeim and himself.

Volkheim…

Many mixed emotions came with his old partner.

They had great partnership for serial killers and made a lot of good memories and ate delicious victims. What always caused conflict between Volkheim and himself, is that the man never appreciated his Writing! Honestly? Let see that lazy German do better than him and Volkheim cut a deal to get out with _good_ behavior really irked Benton. Still, Volkheim gave Benton the knowledge of the Supernatural and they figure out to come back to life as Zombies. It was not so bad.

Benton chuckled a little to himself.

It was funny. Benton died in prison, but for some reason he was buried away from the Prison and Volkheim was buried within the Prison Graveyard. Maybe it was karma or perhaps Volkheim anger someone and made enemy when he was alive that had power to switch graves with his old partner.

Who knows and who cares?

As the last part of his work of art was finished, Benton thoughts were interrupted.

"HEY! Mr. Director. It about time we started making a money, right?" A grumpy and greedy voice called out to Benton and Benton knew it was the farmer.

"Ohh! I can't wait to be a STAR!" Followed by giggles from the farmer wife, who Benton thought was so naïve that it was refreshing to deal with more positive outlook for the time being.

"Ooooooohhhhh…." Of course a whining pink dog was heard, knowing full well the fate of his masters and caregivers were going to have rather… _tragic_ end.

As Benton got up from the table with script re-read and checked for errors, he notice the boy was not around.

It did not matter, because Benten Tarantall saw the light of planets shine on the Farming couple land and even saw some his fellow Zombies rising from the gravely slowly.

"Why of course. Let get started on making art…Hahahahahah!" Benton could not help and laugh as he chuckled, wondering how this would all turn out.

Not to mention how many more victims and Zombies they would have in the future.

It look so wonderful in Benton mind! He would get everything he wanted as a Zombie and NOBODY would stop him.

Nobody.

 **XXX**

 **General POV:**

A cosmic event happen just around the Bagge Family property. An orange planet came across Earth moon. As soon as the planet went in front of the moon, the Bagge Family property was bathed in a eerie light green glow.

Parts of the property dirt began to move or push out.

Benton Taratella was gathering his camera man and actress or better known to him as victims, props and delicious meal. The dog known as Courage was watching the Zombie and his owners close behind, just a Bates instructed earlier.

Meanwhile, in the Barn, a secret Elevator popped up above ground where hay was used to hide the entrance. Out came a tall and strong young man with four metallic looking robots coming with him. The boy had a sword sheathed on his back, along with holding futuristic guns. The robots took out futuristic guns of their own from their main torso where the ribs of biological life form would have.

Just as the light blue-green cosmic ray made a large circle around the Bagge Farm property, the ground in various areas around the Farmhouse, Barn, Chicken Coop and near the old Windmill started to be disturbed.

Hands that were rotten and bony were coming out of the ground. Terrify undead creatures better known as Zombies emerge in random funeral suits that are tattered and filled holes or black and white prison out fits that were just as tattered and filled with holes.

In a collective group of supposedly hundreds of undead Zombies said one weird-

" _Flleasshh."_

 **XXX**

 **Bates Bagge POV:**

"Alright, the Zombies our out of the ground and hungry…" Bates said as he saw a lot more beings or well Zombies around his property. It was rather unsettle and weird, given not a whole lot of beings were usually here at all except the Bagge Family.

"Put on your disguises Computer for your Beta-Zetas." Bates said as he got ready and pointed his weapons in his left and right hands. He was almost itching for his sword.

Bates needed Computer Beta-Zetas to look human, in case Muriel and Eustace ask questions about robots.

Then again, with the whole Zombie Benton Taratella, Bates wonder if they would even notice?

 _(All right, Twit.)_ Computer said and the four Beta-Zet activated their hologram images being human.

Zeta-Beta One look like a white-Caucasian human. Strangely enough, Computer put a hologram of the humans cloths warn out and been through some battles. The human looked in shape and had his hair combed back in a style. The human had a cocky smile and just said in American accent, _(Groovy.)_

Zeta-Beta Two took on the appearance of a white Caucasian women image in a red dress, boots and had blond hair. She screamed beauty and tough, with each gun in her hand seemly natural, even if the guns were futuristic. She did not say anything, but had a serious and blank look with a slight smirk.

Zeta-Beta Three took on the form of a black male as his image that looked well dressed in a white shirt and black pants. It even look like he had a watch on and his cloths were very loose and ready for scrap. Zeta-Beta Three just spoke in American accent, _(I ought drag you out there and FEED you to those things!)_ His face was grim and full of anger.

Zeta-Beta Four was the last one and she took on a black female, who was also in a red party dress that showed her shoulders and her legs, but she was also wearing black boots on. She had blank face and was ready for business. Zeta-Beta Four just spoke in a female British voice, _(There's no Government.)_

As soon as the Beta-Zeta transformed and said some quotes, Bates Bagge had to look back and he was a bit surprised.

Bates just spoke in a blank voice and deadpan face, "…You are enjoying this huh, Computer?"

All at once, all three Beta-Zetas spoke out at once in different voices and tones, _(Yes.)_

"You just wanted to have your Zeta-Betas transform into the bad ass legendary Zombie Killers from horror movies. Though, I do love Ash from _Evil Dead/Army of Darkness_ , Alice from _Resident Evil_ , Ben from the original _Night of the Living Dead_ , and lets not forget Selena from _28 Days Later_. I just never thought you were interested in Zombie movies."

 _(There a lot you don't know about me. Now are here to talk or kill Zombies?)_ One the Zeta-Betas broke character by speaking in Computer British voice and sounded impatient.

That was all Bates need and so he holster one of his futurist guns and brought his fingers to whistle very loudly.

All Zombies on the Bagge Family property heard it and followed the sound.

The Zombies close to Barn saw Bates and said _"FOOOOODDDDD!"_ Sadly, it looks like the Zombies followed George Romero version of Zombies and were slowly walking and dragging their feet to them.

"Huh….maybe this would have been easier than I thought. Oh well. YEAAAHHHH!" Bates said as he and Beta-Zetas in hologram form of famous Zombie Killer experts of fantasy open fired on the first bunch on Zombies.

 _ **ZZZZZZ!  
ZZZZZZ!  
ZZZZZZ!  
ZZZZZZ!**_

 _ **ZZZZZZ!**_

The sound of Laser and Freeze Ray guns shot at the Zombie horde approaching them, slicing them in half and they did not care for the lost limbs. The other parts of the Zombie horde frozen in place and then shatter to bits of glass that was defrosting in pieces non-moving rotten flesh and to never move again.

Those Zombies that lost pieces when they got close to Bates, he decide to test to see if another Zombie fact was true or perhaps he had to kill Zombies a different.

As one crawled to his feet as this Zombie lost his legs, Bates stomped on the Zombie head and that when Bates stomped his metallic foot on the Zombie head.

 **SMASH!** _ **CRACKS!**_

It sort of made Bates stomach sick seeing dead brain matter, broken skull, pieces of teeth and perhaps a eye ball; but as soon as Bates did that the rest of the Zombie stomped dead in it tracks.

The Zombies also seem to stop in front, seeing many of their undead Zombie brothers getting frozen, cut by laser and now seeing one stomp head in like a bad watermelon.

Random Zombies began to speak up in different parts of the Horde.

" _We can die?"_

" _THAT WAS NOT WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR! I DON'T WANT TO JUST DIE AGAIN!"_

" _Why couldn't we be like those newer zombies that run? Stupid cheap magic rituals…"_

" _This is the lamest Cult I ever been a part of. Where did it mention I get my ass handed by random strangers and die like some Zombie Cannon fodder?"_

"Too bad for you guys. GET THEM!" As soon as Bates said that, the Horde of Zombies dealt with what look like five humans having a free for all battle across the Bagge Family property going in various directions to exterminate the Zombie horde of former Prisoners.

 **XXX  
Zeta-Beta Ash:**

His location was near the Windmill, having fun and killing his Horde, Computer showed excitement and a little insanity.

 _(Hey you guys- FREEZE!)_ As soon as he spoke that he fired a Freeze Ray gun a group Zombies. He made sure to freeze as many they could, which was easy as sweeping the group of Zombies that were bunch up together.

They were now frozen statues, until Ash notice something.

 _(Oh, that won't do!)_ One of the Zombie frozen statues had ONE of it arms unfrozen and was moving away randomly and panicked. Ash decide to just rip the Zombie arm off, but then the Zombie arm started to attack. Like a version of the _The Three Stoogies_.

 **POKE!** _(GAH! Son of-)_ Zombie arm poke Ash in the eye, which should not hurt because it was more metal and glass face.

 **SLAP!** _(AH! Would you stop it!)_ The Zombie arm actually seemed to slap Ash across the Face.

Sadly, the Zombie arm made mistake by poking it bony fingers in Ash nose, because Ash was not a human and was just Beta-Zeta that Computer gave quirky programs. As soon as the Zombie bony fingers moved through the holographic image, Ash had enough.

 _(That TEARS! Batter-up!)_ Ash manage to straighten the arm surprisingly enough and swung at the frozen Zombie statues, like a baseball bat/

 _ **SMASH! CRACK! SMASH! CRACK! SHATTER!**_

When Ash was done, only pieces of frozen water from the Zombies destroyed bodies floated down like snow.

 _(It begin to look a lot like Christmas. HA!)_ With that Beta-Zeta Ash went to look for more Zombies.

 **XXX**

 **Beta-Zeta Alice:**

Near the Chicken Coop another fight between another cosplay Beta-Zeta was destroying some Zombie horde.

 **BAM! SMACK! SNAP! CRACK!**

Alice was kind of bored with these Zombies, but decided to make it more interesting by destroying the Zombie with just Martial Arts alone. Sure, she was made of metal and program to act like to be Goddess of War during Zombie Apocalypses.

The Zombies around her were actually a lot more intelligent that what you would think normal Zombies were capable of.

" _She coming right for us!"_

" _Get that thing away from us!"_

" _Come on! It just one person, we can swarm he-"_ Said random Zombie head was kicked off his own body and Alice just manage to do a serious of flips before landing on said Zombie head.

 _ **SQUISH!**_

Now turned into a caved in skull on Alice left foot.

She brought out a glowing green combat knife and begin to stab Zombies in the skulls, neck chopping and doing series of jabs and kicks that break Zombies apart.

Alice was at least having fun.

 **XXX**

 **Zeta-Beta Ben POV:**

Near the front of the Farmhouse Porch, Ben was shooting Zombies from the porch as his base of killing Zombies.

 **ZAP!** A Zombie was shot in a Laser in the head and fell motionless on the floor as Ben carefully aimed at the Horde of Zombies

 **ZAP!** Another Zombie feel to the ground, but more Zombies were approaching towards Ben from the front and some at the right and left side of the Farmhouse porch.

Ben need to figure out a way to deter the Zombies from the Farmhouse. It was made of wood and would be easily damage by the Zombies, but also because the Beta-Zeta that was controlled by Computer did not want Ben to die the same way as he did in the original movie or remake.

That when Ben started to fire Laser gun at the Zombies torso to test something out.

 **ZAP!**

 **ZAP!**

 **ZAP!**

 _ **fwooSSHHH!**_

Laser were hot and burn through most metal, but it was still someone like fire. When Ben fired at the Zombies torso, Ben started a fire from Zombie ragged and flammable Suits or Prison outfits.

The three Zombies were close to the front, right and left side of the Farmhouse porch acted as barrier because the Hordes of Zombies began to back off from their now burning Zombie brothers.

" _AAAAHHHH! I'M BURNING! I DID NOT WANT TO BE CREMATED!"_ This came from a screaming Zombie in prison outfit the front of the Farmhouse flopping to the ground and rolling to put out the fire, surprisingly in pain. While also slowly being destroyed and leaving pieces of his flammable self around the front of the Farmhouse. This spread more embers of fire that was barrier for the Farmhouse, but not burning the Farmhouse surprisingly.

" _Huh? I'm finally not so cold anymore."_ Said a Zombie on the Right side approaching the Farmhouse porch wearing funeral suit, before the fire reached its head and engulfing the Zombie which fell to the ground motionless. Like campfire or barrier against the other Zombies.

" _Disco Stu, is going out with style!~ To burn baby, burn baby! Oh, oh, oh! Burn baby, burn baby~!"_ Strangely the Zombie in Disco suit on the left away from the Farmhouse porch, was doing a Disco dance and singing a song. He kept on going until the fire engulf his afro haired hair and then plopped down to never move again.

Ben just smiled and then began to take aim with Laser gun, sniping at Zombies head and sometimes setting Zombies on fire.

 **ZAP!  
ZAP!  
ZAP!**

 **XXX**

 **Beta-Zeta Selena POV:**

At the Barn, one the Selena decide to defend the secret Base against another horde.

 **STAB!**

A Zombie was stabbed in the head with a green glowing combat knife in her left hand in the forehead by Selena, as this Zombie got to close to Selena.

 **ZAP!  
ZAP!**

Two more Zombies were shot by Selena right hand from a distance and hit in the head perfectly, falling to the ground like string less puppets.

The process was simple and easy to use. Selena would guard the Barn and Secret Base, by either Zombies getting stabbed in the skull when they got too close and then shooting Zombies in the head from for far away. Let the others go off and have fun. She had real work to do.

 _(They just had to act like a bunch of stupid Americans wanting to act cool and have fun, when they should really be protecting the base of operations. They might as well be wankers.)_ A smooth female British said in her red cocktail dress.

Zombies were still coming and so much work to be done.

 **STAB!**

 **ZAP!**

 **XXX**

 **Bates POV:**

As for Bates he was jogging his way to Basement entrance outside the Farmhouse, hopping to catch Tarantella and whatever Zombie by surprise.

Bates was doing the same thing. Not really counting or caring at the amount of Zombies being killed. Bates decide to put the futuristic Laser and Freeze ray guns holstered and started to use his Sword against the Zombies- hacking and slicing. It was effective and cleaner than crushing skulls and aiming for the heads. Bates just did some powerful slice's and stab's, which slowly Bates Bagge got into a rhythm.

The Zombies were just slow pathic-

 _ **CRUCH!**_ _"WHAT IS THIS?! THIS GUY DOES NOT EVEN HAVE ANY FLESH, BUT METAL! THIS HAS BEEN THE MOST DISSAPPOINTING AFTER LIFE, EVER?!_

 **STAB!**

Bates stabbed at the Zombie in the head. Okay, so he was not as great as the Beta-Zetas but give him a break. First time Zombie killing and he was only bitten in his fake metal shins and feet.

Plus, it was funny seeing the Zombie hopeless reactions, because these Zombies had conscious and yet were willing to eat humans.

As far he was concern, Bates did not feel bad for destroying the Zombies and really they were not human anymore. If they were, they were just the worst humans to be if they were willing to be brought back by Zombies.

As a group of Zombies came closer, trying to eat Bates or avenge their fellow Zombies, Bates wanted to try something.

The Zombies walked slowly and Bates used his right hand to gather dirt specks and slowly turn it into a carved circular rock with a spiral. As the dirt and rock harden with Spin energy, the Zombies got close enough where Bates could not miss even a broad side of a barn.

" _Oh come on! This mortal has power-AAAAAHHHHHH!"_

 _ **WHOOOSH!**_ **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

It happen that the Zombies were coming at Bates in a group like bowling pins. It just happen that Bates hit enough to make strike or more like a Spin ball of rock that destroyed that group of Zombies.

What was interesting that his Spin energy hitting the Zombies, seem to burn away Zombies in flakes of light of their flesh and their bones turned to dust.

"Let try some Ripple, then and see that result…" With that said, Bates ran at a group of Zombies in prison outfits and old suits. As Bates did, he concentrated on Breathing and Ripple energy began to come off Bates as he rushed the horde and position himself in fighting position.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_ **\- Crack!-** _ **ZZZZZZZZZ!**_

 **BAM!** _"Jesus!"_ **CRACK!** _"Moses!"_ **BAM!** _"Buddha!"_ **BAM!** _"SATAN, YOU OWE ME-AAAAAHHHH!"_ **CRACK!**

The Zombies cries of mercy and gods, really made Bates uncomfortable. That and Zombie dust or embers were getting on him, but he could take a LONG BATH later.

"COMPUTER! I'M GOING FOR THE BASEMENT TO SAVE MY FAMILY!"

Bates yelled out and seeing more the Zombies being destroyed or running for their afterlife because the four Beta-Zeta's cosplaying a bad ass Zombie Killers were having too much fun. Bates even saw Beta-Zetas use Zombies as equipment for sports such as Baseball, Batting, Football or even Volley ball.

Bates just sighed and as he tapped his boots

 _ **wwwhhhhhOOOOSSSHHH!**_

The Jets in Bates feet took him high in the air and slowly got to the back of the Farmhouse where the basement was. The basement was open and parts of the light-blue ray light entering the house.

Bates just hope he was not too late.

He would later have to have to deal with his ruin work boots, which the sole of the boots he burned through.

Burning rubber smelt awful as the Undead around him!

 **XXX**

 **Courage POV:**

"It not my work! THIS IS NOT MY WORK!" Benton said as he looked over Courage changes. Muriel was no longer tided to the table and heading up stairs as the Script told her and Eustace just watched through the Camera mumbling, 'I didn't not see that coming…'

Courage did not realize that Benton or Volkheim was that easy to fool, with Courage changing the scrip and letting himself out the trunk.

 _Return of the Evil Zombies_ , was a Horror movie that had the Zombies win and begin the Horror on Mortals. The more Courage read the script, it was just so depressing and scary to see the ending. That when Courage decide to take matters in his own paws and look at the script again.

You could say, Courage flipped the script in favor of the Humans instead of the Zombies.

He was just surprise that his hands fit through the trunk that Tarantella and began to re-write the script. Courage had to hurry and almost failed, but Benton Tarantella finally got the script to read the NEXT scene.

This was the result.

Now Courage was just watching as two serial-killers turned Zombies argue, which Courage hope they continue to read his script changes.

"…I can't believe you can't follow your own script. You were always a lousy writer!" A German accent of Zombie who was equally rotten and yet cloths were more worn out as rags.

"That not true! We did hundreds of videos alive and we were paid handsomely for work!" Benton defended his work as he stared at his so called, 'partner'.

"They wanted to see two killers kill people and eat them. Some even wanted samples. They care not for your writing." Volkheim crossed his arms and stated a fact he knew.

Courage could only gulp and think of hundreds of poor people that were killed by these actual monsters in his family basement.

"No! I'm am a great writer and I'm full of ideas! I made great independent films and I know our clients loved them!" Benton got into Volkheim face, which Volkheim tsk.

"….your the reason or perhaps bad writers such as you are the reason not a lot of people like Independent Movies and are drag down the business in Film. Also, you might be the reason why people are no longer interested in Horror Films." Oh, that had to hurt. Even Courage could fill that burn.

"WHY DON'T YOU FINISH READING THE SCRIPT IF IT SO BAD! MAYBE CHECK THE SCRIPT YOUR SELF FOR ERRORS?!" Benton yelled and had enough as he threw 'his' script at Volkheim bony and rocky feet.

Volkheim seemed to want to humor and poke holes in Benton so called work of _art_ and then spoke the script, "'Then the Farmer working the Camera went upstairs to bed to sleep and waited for his money in the morning.' Now this is not starting to make sense. Have you gotten soft on me?"

"Well, works for me and I better get me money, Mr. Director. Hehehe! I'm going to get me money…" Eustace said behind the Camera, still filming the two Zombies and Courage off to the side. Just like that, Eustace went upstairs and actually went straight to bed.

"Where is Bates?" Courage mumble and soon as he said that Bates walked quietly down the basement stairs and Bates sword was unsheathed to cut up or destroy the Benton and Volkheim.

"Finally, you at least admit your wrong, Volkheim! Did freedom make you so uppity or perhaps your own eyes have finally gone bad and can't tell who writing style to my own _superior_ genius. What next does my supposed Script say?" Benton said, not knowing a large figure wielding a large blade at the two predators about to become prey.

"Does it say that the Two Zombies were vanquished by the protagonist" Bates voice called out behind Benton and Volkheim, while Courage hid behind the trunk and tried to only watch enough but not all the violence.

"Yes, that is what it said-" **STAB!**

Piece of flesh, cloth and rib bone now poked out of Volkheim chest along with a very long length of blade that was wide.

Volkheim just look at the blade dully before speaking, "Seriously? That was good attempt if I was mortal, but for me. Hahahaha!" The German zombie seem to find the mortal wound funny.

Benton chuckled as well before speaking to Bates.

"Really, young man, you can't kill a Zombie with-" _**ZZZZZZZZZ**_ **-Crack-** _ **ZZZZZZZ!**_

Ripple energy in the large blade in ran through the blade that exited out of Volkheim chest and back to the hilt of Bates, who body was glowing with yellow crackling energy.

That when Volkheim reacted.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!"**_ Volkeim said as he moved wildly, parts of his body breaking apart and yet at the chest the blade burned the flesh burning to way to ash as the rib cages.

The blade was taken out from Bates and Courage could only watch the horror with terrified fascination.

Volkheim screamed for the pain to stop, but it was consuming his body.

The Ripple energy ate at the Volkheim quickly and spread like a disease or better yet like fire burning and cremating the undead serial killer formerly Zombie known as Errol Von Volkheim. Nothing but dust remained.

Courage looked very scared, but happy knowing that one of the Zombies were dead. Courage even made a small victory cry, "Yes!"

Benton Taratella now faced Bates Bagge, ready to stab Benton and do the same thing he did to his so called partner.

Benton started to speak up, showing fear and yet fancied that he spoke as good business deal for Film production

"N-now, let not be hasty. You look like action hero or perhaps a star for Apocalypse theme movie or perhaps a TV Show. Yes! That could be something very profitable and make you famous-"

 **STAB!**

Benton look blade in his chest, how fast Bates stabbed him and his eyes wander from the blade in his body and out his back to the young man pale carrot top young man wearing simple cloths white t-shirt, jeans and work boots that seem to be a bit burnt?

Benton and Bates stared at each other, Benton in fear and Bates with impassive or blank face.

Then Bates breathed in and out, then Benton world was meant with pain.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZ**_ **-Crack!-** _ **ZZZZZZZZ!**_

Pain course through Benton Tarantella zombie body, but did he surprisingly did not cry out in pain. He felt pain, but he wanted to continue his existence.

Benton began to plead and beg.

" _ **WHAT DO YOU WANT! FAME! MONEY! WOMEN! MEN? I WILL GIVE IT TOO YOU JUST STOP THIS!"**_ The pain was worse and eating away at him spreading, slowly becoming dust and ash before his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm more of wall-flower and I just enjoy watching movies and TV Shows. I don't want to be apart of that." With that said, Bates pulled the sword out and set the sword back on his sheath in the back and just sat back to watch Benton being cremated before his eyes.

Courage finally came out and watched as well, but huddle and hugged Bates right shins and heads were against his right knee. It was scary, but now Courage felt it was almost over.

" _ **NOOOO! MY WORK! MY ART! TRUE GENIUSES ARE NEVER APPRECIATED WHEN THEY ARE AROUND! I DON'T WANT TO BACK TO THE UNDERW-"**_ By then Benton finals screams and voicing his thoughts were stopped as Ripple energy got to his skull and the rest of his body just became a pile of dust.

"Did you have to destroy like that Bates?" Courage asked.

"I did not know Ripple or Spin could have a use on Zombies. Also Courage, these guys were serial killers that did worse to innocent people. As far as I'm concern, they just had a small taste of the pain they gave their victims." With that, Bates actually walked to the Camera and found the button to turn off the light that showed the Camera was on.

Courage took a while to process this, but Bates was right. Those Zombies were going to eat Muriel. As far as Courage was concern, he was just glad those Zombies are gone.

Later on the next day in the morning, Courage watched Benton Taratella film _Return of the Evil Zombies_ with Eustace and Muriel during the day. Computer added some Beta-Zeta cameras POV to show other perspectives of the film and it was surprisingly good.

They watched it during the day, because at Night made Courage scared and Muriel wanted to watch her scene.

"Oh, my! You and Bates stole the whole show! How lovely" Muriel said as he watched Bates and Courge put the ashy remains of the Zombies into small hole in the ground that Volkheim came out of.

"Bah! When am I going to get me money…." Eustace grumble at this.

Just on the TV showing the movie, Courage and Bates put the ash's in Volkheim grave that he risen from and patted it down in shovels before Bates carried Courage towards the Video Camera and turned it off.

Bates, as far Courage knew, was spreading the other ashes of the Zombie in random parts of Nowhere County.

"Haaa…" Courage just sighed and enjoyed Muriel lap as she rocked back and forth, while Eustace turned off the Movie and change the TV to some comedy show.

 **XXX**

General POV:

"This is a pretty good burger!" Bates said as he stopped for lunch at a Hamburger Diner that was newly built on the Nowhere County highway. The burger was medium well and had some decent steak fries and cool water.

"Oh, thank you kindly! I love when my customers eat so much, that I just want to make them plump and fatten them up just like my food!" A humanoid Pig said as, Bates kept eating and a little unnerved with how the large pig man was so cheerful.

"Yeah, these are good. You will get plenty of customers Mr…." Bates just realized he did not even know the name of the Humanoid Pig.

"Jean Bon. I just love the sound of my name, because it sounds French. Just saying it makes me fell all fancy. Jean Bon! Jean Bon! Jean Bon!" The humanoid pig known as Jean Bon said in a white shirt and blue shorts, but a salmon pink colored apron with some purple splotches.

Bates just said, "Jean Bon." It did sound very fancy and addicting to say. He was tired after using Ripple and some Spin to turn every Zombie bodies into dust and ashes and moved the ashes off Bagge Family property.

He did not mind Benton and Volkheim being buried under the Farmhouse, because they did not cause Bates to fear they come back. If they could, Bates would make them into ashes once again, but he doubted that.

Just using his pick-up to drive off road in flat plains of Nowhere County away from civilians for a couple hours got Bates hungry.

Fighting Zombies, strangely got Bates hungry for a Hamburger.

"Here you go on the house!" Jean Bon said and another big bigger was on Bates plate. Not that he was complain given how larger he was and towered over Jean Bon a head or taller.

"Just keep on eating. I need more bodies to feed and show my customers how _tasty_ my food it. Like the food itself was a part of them. Hahaha!" Jean Bon said and this just stops Bates from picking up his burger and look at Jean Bon.

"What?" Jean Bon said as Bates stop eating.

"Dude, watch the phrasing of the sentence. It sounds like I'm eating my fellow customers or something." With that Bates continue to eat his burger. He was hungry and tired, so he did not care.

Still, Bates knew that Courage would freak out if he heard Jean Bon talk the way he does.

"Sorry-Oh! Another customer! This is good day for business and it only the first day!" A large and wide elderly gentleman in black business suit and boiler cap with a white mustache sat down on the counter by himself and picked up a menu.

'Nice pig, but really needs to tone down the cheerfulness.' Bates said as he continues to eat his second burger.

It was not for a while before female humanoid pig about Jean Bon size came up with red hair and smiled at Bates.

After Bates was done eating he asked the female pig, "You need something Mrs…"

"Mrs. Bon and I would love if you pose for a Meat Sculpture I make in the basement. Please." Mrs. Bon asked and Bates was again a bit wary, but too tired.

If they tried to eat him, then he would not mind turning these two Humanoid Pigs into pull pork and sausage for all he cared.

Except, it was not the case! Mrs. Bon actually had a talent for it and the elderly Gentlemen came down to watch Mrs. Bon make surprisingly delicious burger of Bates Bagge head of Hamburger meat with buns, lettuce, onion, pickle, tomatoes and condiments.

Bates found a good Hamburger Diner at the end of this and made some pretty decent humanoid pigs name Mr. and Mrs. Bon.

 **XXX**

 **HIM Pov:**

"Thank you HIM! I'm so grateful that someone appreciates my work!" HIM half listen to Tarantella in the domain of the Underworld that HIM ruled. The red domain of lava, fire and random demon dancing in pleasure, sin and pain sometimes caught HIM interesting.

"No, thank **YOU**! Now I will make sure your **FILMS** are well known in the Underworld, while **YOU** spread some rumors about a certain Human with weird powers by the name of Bates Bagge. Make **SURE** that you spread the gossip to **DEMONGO** hears all about this new _warrior_. Hahaha **ahahHAHAHAH!"** With that the Zombie known as Benton Tarantella left in a hurry and hopes of a new after life in the Underworld would be better than it was coming back to the Mortal World as Zombie. Benton still shuttered from the pain that the large Farm boy gave him and Benton though him and Volkheim were sadist, which they were along with being cannibals and serial killers.

They fit in surprisingly well in Underworld, even as they went their separate ways avoiding their former Cult followers.

But HIM did not care much about the so called Zombie Artist in the Underworld.

Slowly, HIM plan was coming together. Spread a few rumors in the underworld will capture Demongo interest and sooner or later Demongo will become more interested in this new warrior and want to take his essence.

That easy.

The **HARD** part was dealing with Underworld **LAW** and **LEGALITIES!**

HIM had to wonder when the Underworld became some boring, quirky and stupid as the Underworld.

Oh well! HIM revenge was slowly coming together and he had a appointment with Judge Roy **SPLEEN** to see if a contract between to Demons are legal and totally binding without much or no loopholes as HIM was concern. HIM did not want anything from Demongo **PHYSICAL** , but to take everything that made Demong feel like he was such a success.

Demong would have a taste of **FAILURE** and would know the exact shame that the so called Grim Reaper had to deal with, but worse and could not take certain essence he wanted from a particular warrior in Mortal World and Underworld.

HIM knew that his plan for revenge would **SUCCEED!**

Then HIM would just watch as Demongo realize who was the failure and who was a **SUCCESSFUL** demon in the Underworld.

It was nice plotting against someone other than those precious **POWERPUFF GIRLS!**


	16. Chapter 16

Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous

 **AN: I don't really own any of the original contact, besides this Fan Fiction story. I'm just a fan and I want to express myself in a creative way to the Cartoons I love.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **General POV:**

The day was long and yet a good day.

For Bates and Courage, it been a couple weeks since the whole Zombie incident was over, while Muriel and Eustace were oblivious to it all.

Bates fell into a routine. Work out in the morning, have breakfast, morning chores, combat training with Beta-Zetas and Sword training, lunch, homeschool studying, afternoon training with his Abilities and enjoying family-time with people he loved. Throughout the week Bates did send reports to KND. Whoever received Bates or TND Numbuh 13 reports had mixed feelings. Parts of them love Bates continuous monitor of Adult trades and business that most KND members don't know. Other times, it seemed that they complained about anything related to the Supernatural or hated how Bates send some reports on decent images of UFOs. Bates did not care. Besides that, bounty hunting seems be going very slow. Luckily, Bates was still doing good with his homeschool education. It just seemed Bates had a full schedule and enjoy sleeping at the end of the day.

Courage was good. He had a routine that revolved mostly around Muriel and sometimes Courage. Courage even was around Bates when they did homeschool assignments, though Bates was ahead of Courage just a couple grades. Bates even told Courage about hamburger diner called Burgers Really Cheap, even if Bates told Courage that the owner and his wife seem to have a problem with phrasing certain ways they talk which creeped him out. Whatever that means, because Courage still had not went there to eat yet and that was okay with Muriel cooking. Still, Courage was happy that Bates was not bounty hunting or fighting so much. Life was peaceful.

Muriel and Eustace went on their days like normal and seem to be enjoying everything they had.

Everyone was content and happy.

Sadly, that would be changed soon.

Something bizarre would happen tonight for the Bagge Family as they tried to sleep.

The only thing they could take that was good news for the next following events, was that nothing majorly supernatural would happen to them.

That would not change that the following events were Bizarre.

 **XXX**

 **Basil POV:**

The bus dropped him off in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas. NO! Not the town of Nowhere, but near a house far away from the authorities as possible.

That still would not stop those blasted Park Rangers! Why did they have to bother him? All he needed was fish and he took it from a lake. It was dead already, but noooooo! They said Basil needed fishing license.

Bollocks to needing a fishing license.

He wish Mama Mashedpotatoes, Uncle Twinkletoes, Nigel and Cousin Rufus were with him! They always made heists and jobs, such fun! Plus, as much he tried not show it, Basil always enjoy the jobs with family.

It was either crime or followed what Nigel always told him what Basil should do for money- Eel Message Therapist.

Nigel was kind enough to help Basil get his license to do that and besides the pain the job paid good money. Not as good as a heist at jewelry store, banks or national treasures to sell and make money.

Where was Basil? Everything fuzzy and he did not know where he was.

Basil looked around and saw a stretch of road that went past the eye could see. Besides rocky pillars, Basil saw a small building in the distance.

Was that farm? Why was he going to a farm?

Basil checked himself- black boot, black boots, black gloves, turtle next with blue and dark blue, his criminal eye mask, and his black burglar beanie. Basil even had a dead fish in his right hand and rope over his left shoulder.

Oh!

Basil, must have a job and that Farmhouse in the distance was Basil next mark!

 **XXX**

 **Bates Bagge POV:**

He sleeping very good tonight or he was.

Noise woke him up. Usually, he would be paranoid and do something about it. Maybe he was tired and overworked with all he had to do for the past couple weeks. He had been glad with nothing serious dangerous has been happening lately.

No Divine Demons. No weird supernatural beings looking like kids. No man-eating Demon siren. No Zombies.

Sadly, he Bates heard Muriel and Eustace scream, which was weird because Bates did NOT hear Courage.

Bates got out of bed with his sweat pants, white wife beater shirt and made sure to put socks on so that Muriel or Eustace would not see his metal feet to ask questions.

He was un-armed, but Bates was trained and had his own unique abilities. Plus, he had jet feet or boots. Whatever anyone wanted to call the features on his metallic feet and shins gave him a slight ability of flight.

First, he checked upstairs and no sign of his family members. No Muriel, Eustace or Courage. He even checked the bathroom and again nothing.

Bates walked slowly upstairs trying to not make too much creaking sounds of the Farmhouse and slowly went downstairs. Nothing. It seemed that nothing was going on upstairs and in the living room.

That when Bates explored the basement to check if there was no Benton or Von Volkheim rising from the grave and luckily nothing, as he turned on the lights then turned them off.

That left the Den/Dining room area and Kitchen in the Farmhouse.

As Bates went to the Den/Dining room, where he saw nothing and yet a light in the kitchen door along with noises from the Kitchen that sounded like Eustace and Muriel.

"Baahhh, hurry up and tie us up, you stupid burglar helping dog." That was grumpy old Eustace

"Ohohohoh! You are very good at this aren't Courage!" Of course, that was delightful Muriel.

Hell! Bates could hear Courage teeth chattering in fear behind the door.

Bates slide to the door, near the wall where the door would open and was careful to be no be heard.

The door open and a light revealed to be something or someone that did not look like Eustace or Muriel. Sadly, the light did not give much time for Bates to get a good look at the intruder.

Bates already heard Burglar from Eustace and that all he needed to hear right now, because no one come to their neck of the county in the middle of the night.

That when Bates decided to take matter in his own hands.

He decided to tackle the shadow burly male silhouette!

"Gah! You tosser!" A deep male gruff voice said and struggle against Bates. Bates felt the struggle and was trying to kept on struggling under Bates weight. Whoever this was, manage to move around and Bates straddle the person to keep the burglar on the floor, but was not fast enough to grab the suspect's hands

 _ **SLAP!**_ It was at that moment something smelly and slimy hit Bates in the face, which brought a growing rage to Bates. Whatever it was, Bates did not know what it was and sort of made him worry what was hitting him.

 **BAM!** Bates was hit with punch in the eye.

"MY EYE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYE!" It hurt and it was obvious that the criminal hit his eye. Still, Bates felt surprised and full on rage at that moment.

He picked up the burglar by the shirt, quickly and was breathing.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZZZ-**_ **CRACK!-** _ **ZZZZZZZZ**_

Ripple energy danced a color of yellow on Bates body and it just seemed to light of the room. Bates could see the Burglar surprise state with the dim yellow light lighting up the room and Bates saw was in burglar right hand- a dead fish.

A dead fish. A Dead Fish! THIS BURGLAR WAS GOING TO GET A BEATING OF LIFE TIME!

 **BAM! POW! WHAM!**

The burglar got enhanced punches of Ripples in the face, gut and chest. Then Bates decide to actually decide to give the Burglar a judo throw to the kitchen door that he learned from KND training and seem actually throw the man at a large distance.

 **WHAM!**

The door open wide and it took off the door frame, which Bates ran the criminal he threw and Bates was blinded by the kitchen light and had to adjust his eyes.

Bates tried to stay adjusted to the darkness, so that he would see in the dark and he did not have lights on long in basement to adjust his eyes. Just long enough to make sure the grave was not dug where the Zombies were.

Now his eyes adjusted and saw what was going on the Kitchen with the lights.

What Bates saw was the burglar- who looked like a cartoonish burglar. He saw Muriel and Eustace tied up by some rope in their night wear and Courage to side.

"YES!" Courage said.

Bates focused on the criminal. Bates was strong enough to pick up the Burglar and pin him against the wall for the beating Bates promised himself he would give.

 **BAM! BAM! POW! BAM!**

With Bates fourth punch he gave to the burglar in the face and tooth came out, before something unexpected happen.

 _ **WHAM!**_

"OW! Who hit-" Bates drop the burglar pin to the ground and had scrunch up face in pain to see- Muriel having her rolling pin in her right hand.

"Now, Bates Bagge! I don't allow violence into this house! That man may be a burglar, but he did not harm us as badly as you are hurting him! I taught you better than that." Muriel gave a disapproving look and frown. Bates did remember that. At the Farmhouse, Bates had remembered that Muriel did not allow violence. You did not need to be nice, but Muriel Bagge strict rule was no fighting and violence in her house.

Even when she was being a little hypocritical of using violence herself inside her own home and breaking her own rule, Bates understood Muriel good intention.

"Bah! Hit him again, you stupid boy!" Eustace said as he was untied and wanted Bates to bring the pain to Burglar.

 _ **WHAM!**_

"OW! What did I do?!" Eustace said cradling his hat covered head as he cradle his head from Muriel hitting him.

"Don't encourage him Eustace!" Muriel said as she crossed her own arms, with her right hand still holding the rolling pin.

"Oooooh. What hit me?" The burglar said, standing up with shaky legs and holding the wall to keep him steady.

The burglar was looking at us funny before speaking up.

"Mama Mashedpotatoes, Uncle Twinkletoes, Nigel and Cousin Rufus! Where the dinner and why are we in the kitchen?" The burglar said standing up and was regaining his bearings.

Bates knew he should have hit him harder to knock him out, but now Bates was feeling guilty about causing possible brain damage.

"Look man. We are not those people and you are trying to rob us and possible hold us Muriel and Eustace hostage-" Bates began to say as he was holding his head and scowling at the man, who made him Muriel hit him for not following her rule.

"Not now, Rufus! Come one Mama Mashedpotatoes! I'm starving." The burglar said and he went to the den and Bates saw him turn on the lights. Then just grabbed a chair and sat down.

We could all see him because Bates tossed him to the broken kitchen door, so they could see where he is at.

Bates could see this and turned to Muriel, Eustace and Courage.

"Is this guy serious?" Those were his thoughts he voiced to his family.

"I have no idea…" Courage said as he shrugged and his paws were in air.

"I'll call the police and then fix something to eat." With a sighed Muriel went to the fridge to bring out some fish on the kitchen table, but also went to the phone in the wall near the kitchen stove.

"Ehhh, at least I'm going to be eating something…" Eustace said as he went to the Den dining room table, not caring at all that he was eating with a man who had Eustace and his wife Muriel tied up.

Honestly, does that guy care anything besides his stomach and just being grumpy as hell?

 **Knock! Knock!**

And now we have someone knocking at the front door, but Bates was not letting the criminal out of his sight.

"Courage, could you go check who is at the front door? I'll watch the burglar." Bates said as he followed Eustace actions through the den and sat across from the Burglar.

"Okay. I hope it the cops!" Courage said to Bates, but to most people it was a whimper and bark.

As Bates sat across from the Burglar, he knew he could take this guy without weapons. If Muriel did not stop him, this guy would have been knocked out. Possible missing some teeth and having broken jaw or rib, which made Bates wonder what happen to the fear and when did it begin to be replaced with anger.

"Hahahaha! Rufus, you love to rough house. I lost a tooth again. You always did like to rough house." The burglar had a goofy smile on his face, that seem to have no care in the world that he just tried to rob the Bagge Family.

"Yes…Would you care to enlighten me on who you are?" Bates said as his hands were on the table and honestly he was ready to flip the table and tackle the burglar to the ground again, so he could knock out the burglar. That urge was strong there.

It just seem against his nature, as Bates has not knocked out this criminal and see if he could take the criminal to police station find out if he had a bounty of some kind on him.

"WHAT! It me! Your cousin Basil! Have you been going to pubs and roughing up some gents in a fight. You might of took too many hits to the head, eh? Hahahaha! Rufus always did find ways to make me laugh." The now known criminal as Basil across from the table from Bates, which was still smiling and being patient about the 'dinner' and Bates did not know what to make of that.

Some time passed and then Courage sat down to next to Bates with a sigh.

"Who was that Courage?" Bates asked.

"The National Park Rangers…." Courage sad sounding depressed and looking nervous across at Basil, which Courage probably did not know the criminal name.

"And they wanted what?" Bates asked.

"The criminal known as Basil, in front of us…" Courage said looking at the Criminal, while Muriel set the plates and utilizes. Then Muriel sat a salad bowl down at the table and went back to the kitchen.

"You tried to tell them and they did not understand you at all. They just heard a dog barking, didn't they?" Bates said with blank face as Eustace went to grab some salad and eat some the food Muriel put out in front of us, then sat down in his seat.

"Yeah…" Courage said sadly about that. Poor guy only had me to understand him and Computer to a lesser extent if Courage was not typing into Computer to communicate.

"Bates, could you come with me to the Kitchen." Muriel said in the Kitchen and Bates reluctantly came to the kitchen, wondering if the robber would snap or attack Eustace and Courage.

As Bates got to the kitchen and saw Muriel made a fish of some kind on plate, a whole cooked fish. Well, Bates had enough fish for tonight.

"Nobody coming to arrest this man, Bates," Muriel said to Bates, which shocked him to some degree.

The police are not doing their job? What the hell is this?! They were civil servants!

Even if the Police in Nowhere were corrupt, they should do their jobs to look like they were competent.

"Why?" Bates unintentional, growled at this and his face was starting to redden a bit.

"Because the Police Officer on the phone said, 'Why don't you have your bounty hunter son bring him to Nowhere, if he so good at it.' Honestly, Bates. What with you and Police Officers, because it now starting to worry me." Muriel said with a concern look.

That was it, huh? That Police Chief or whoever on the Police Chief side, had some grudge against Bates being a Bounty Hunter.

Fine. Bates could do it on his own and bring the confused criminal the corrupt Police Officer in Nowhere. That when the Police Officer would have no choice, but to give Bates his Bounty while the short stout, red mustache pig could only grit his teeth in frustration!

Yeah, it was safe to say Bates hated Nowhere Police.

"Just some issues we are have on moral stand point." Bates said as he just went back to the Den to sit at the table.

Basil was sitting quietly and when Muriel brought the fish, he smiled a little before having a frown.

"Mama Mashpotatoes, thanks for the meal, but where the secret ingredient?" Basil said and now this crazy criminal got everyone confused, except Eustace who was eating salad and not paying attention.

"Uh, what is secret ingredient? Oh! I must have forgot, I'm sorry about that." Muriel sounded nervous and looked at the fish that Basil brought that hit Bates in the face on the table, nervously.

Honestly, it was not knife or anything. It did hurt to get slapped in the face with the fish as it was humiliating and disgusting.

"Yes. Look, let me show you." Bates reached into Muriel cooked fish and pulled out the whole skeleton of the cook fish.

Okay, he was impressed. Most likely because Bates knew Fish usually have a lot of smaller bones, but it seemed that Basil took out all the bones out of the cooked Fishes mouth.

"It looks like I'm robbing jewelry store next." Basil said. Seriously? This guy was reading fish bones to tell him when he was going to steal food next.

"But first we will do family heist! Something we been planning for so long, right Rufus?" Basil looked at Bates and then his family just looked him.

All he could do sigh, "What was it again, _Basil_?"

"We are going to still Lincoln head from Mount Rushmore!" Basil said with a stupid grin and determine look in his eyes.

Okay, he had enough of this and it was time to do things the easy way.

"No wa-" "Cousin Rufus, can I talk with you for a second, again?" Muriel interrupted Bates. What was this, because Bates did not know and he was going to find out as he went to Kitchen with Muriel.

"We need to help this man." Muriel said and Bates jaw dropped.

"This guy tried to rob us and he is crazy. Why should we?!" Bates said, putting his foot down. In all honesty, this was first time he openly disagreed with Muriel. Muriel and Bates have different views, but this was close to their first argument.

"Because Basil is just like my nephew Fred, Bates. I don't want you sending a confused and mentally ill man to Prison where he will get worse and none of the help he needs." When Muriel said that, Bates felt a bit like crap.

Okay. So Bates never really had any sympathy for most people he did not know personally and did not care for criminals or people threatening to hurt others.

Still, when Muriel puts it like that, it sort of hits straight home for the Bagge Family.

Even if Bates did not like or care much for Freaky Fred. Muriel did though.

"Okay…" Bates said tiredly.

"Really?" Courage said and this cause Bates to jump and look to see where Courage, Basil and Eustace were.

"Stupid bleeding heart boy…." Eustace was correct on that or at least that what Bates felt at the moment.

Was he being stupid and bleeding heart for this criminal?

 **XXX**

 **Courage POV:**

We made it to Mount Rushmore, with the Bagge Family holding pick-axes and Basil as well, chipping away at the side of Lincoln head.

Courage was glad that Muriel and Eustace allowed Bates to use his pick-up to fly to Mount Rushmore in time. It was great that the elderly farmer couple did not question or care how a Pick-up could fly. What Courage would of also like was Bates to get some weapons, in case Basil went crazy. Sadly, Courage was not that lucky.

It did not help that Mount Rushmore actually had sign written, _Beware of_ _ **GIANT**_ _man-eating Squirrels_ , which did not help Courage out at all with his nerves.

"Oh no!" Was what Courage could say, as it felt that the situation got worse with possible new danger to face.

Bates did not like the whole situation at all, but sympathize with Muriel about Basil being similar to Freaky Fred or Cousin Fred.

Eustace just grumble and complained about working for a crazy criminal and about Bates not just beating the day-lights out Basil.

Muriel seemed to have a happy go lucky attitude the whole time. Enjoying and hoping that time pass with Basil will quit this whole situation.

How could Basil still Lincoln head from Mount Rushmore? Could they fit Lincoln head in Bates 2x4 pick-up? It did not make sense and it did not help that Courage was going along with the actual plan that Basil and his suppose family had made.

" _ **FREEZE! You are under arrest Basil!"**_ That was until a helicopter putting a spotlight on Basil and almost on Courage himself along with their family.

They backed away from the neck of Lincoln and conveniently went up the stairs that led up to Lincoln left ear. Courage, Eustace and Muriel dropped the pick-axes except for Bates.

Basil went down on Lincoln face, which Courage could not tell.

Then a pair of Rangers came following where Basil went with a…giant index fingers.

All Courage could do was shrug at that idea.

"Ooh no! It looks like the law going to get Basil!" Muriel was worried now.

"Bah! They should pick him and flick him off Mount Rushmore. Stupid, crazy robber. What was the point of stealing a piece of giant mountain?" Eustace did not have a care.

Bates? Well he was looking the opposite direction from Basil and seem to be getting on guard. Why- Oh no! Was it the Giant man-eating Squirrels? Courage look in the dark shadows and some something or more moving.

"Courage, we can't let anything bad happen to Bates because it our responsibility for Basil, for the moment. You have to go save him, Courage. I would ask Bates, but I don't think Bates could fit in the ear tunnel of Lincoln Ear. And…." Before Muriel could continue, she was interrupted by growl and scream.

" **GGGRRRRR!** " A feral growl could be heard and tried to take bite out of Eustace

"AAAAAHHH!" Eustace scream as Giant squirrel revealed itself trying to take a bite out of Eustace torso or would have if it had not been for Bates.

 **BAM! WHOMP!**

Bates hit the squirrel wit the side of the kick axe and kicked the giant squirrel off to the side. Eustace coward behind Bates, while more Squirrels were coming closer to them and they looked hungry!

"Ohhh!" Courage went inside Lincoln ear tunnel.

It took a while and the head or cave was bigger than Courage thought before he heard grunts. It sounded like someone was struggling and it could be Basil.

When Courage got close to sound, he saw a tunnel take a drop of a large whole and lights coming out from the bottom.

"We almost got it him! Come on! Keep picking Lincoln nose!" That sounded disgusting and Courage saw Basil struggle.

"AAAH!" Basil screamed as Courage watch the Finger hit his back and head.

"Oh no! I'm coming Basil!" Courage said more to motivate himself, than for others to truly understand him as he ran and was carefully looking for Basil down the steep drop in the floor of the tunnel.

Courage got close enough to Basil, before he outstretched his right paw to Basil. Basil saw this and was struggling. Tired from scaling up a tunnel and scared about being caught.

Luckily Courage grabbed Basil and pulled the crazy burglar away from the giant finger.

"Thank you, Nigel!" Basil said and gave Courage a hug. Okay, Courage was still Nigel to Basil.

"Alright, that is it men. No one ever survived up Lincoln nose before and lived." Is that thing? Courage wondered from the echo voice of the law that tried to capture Basil, as they head back to his family.

As Courage led Basil out of Lincoln Ear, they were greeted with an interesting and frightening sight.

Bates was battling more giant man-eating Squirrels, a group getting closer to them with Muriel and Eustace behind Bates as he kicked, punch and was begging to swipe at the Giant Squirrels with the point end of the pick-axe.

"Courage! You got Basil, but now we are trapped! Bates can only hold them off the Giant Squirrels for so long!" Muriel said hugging a frighten Eustace.

"Courage! The pick-up is coming!" Bates said that as he just kick a giant Squirrel in the face before giving another giant Squirrel a punch in the face.

"AAAAAAHHH!" The screams coming from Bates, who was not using his powers and Courage thought it was because he did not want to explain to Muriel and Eustace. Stupid secrets! We are…

 **FFFWWWWWOOSSSSSHHHHH!**

…going to be saved by the 2x4 pickup!

The 2x4 pick-up hovered near them and they all hurried into the 2x4 Picku-up before the giant squirrels could get them.

Basil got in the cramp tail-gate where the Rockets took most of the room, while the rest Courage and the Bagge family got on in.

When they flew away and found somewhere safe, they landed on a ground of a road where there was no one for miles except a bus stop.

"Oooh! I can't believe I have a family that care this much for me! I'm so lucky to have family such as you guys! I'm sure will do better on the next heist!" Basil said as he gave Muriel, Eustace and Bates a surprised hug.

Eustace and Bates frowned at this, by Muriel giggled.

"We know Basil and we care for you too." Muriel began before taking a sterner look and continue to speak, "But we are no longer interested in Crime. It time to take charge of or lives and get actual jobs."

Basil was surprise as he pulled away from the hug.

"What? Are you guys serious? Is that what you want Mama Mashedpotatos?" Basil said looking to Muriel.

"Yes." Muriel arms crossed, but having a gentle stern look on her face.

"Uncle Twinkletoes, Nigel and Cousin Rufus? You guys as well?" Basil ask the remaining group of his family.

"Uh-huh" Courage made the only sound that most people could understand him. When he talked, it was barking. Still, Courage could make smaller noses that sound like yes and no for people to understand him.

Bates just nodded and had a stern frown. Courage could only guess he did not like this adventure and the Giant Squirrels. His orange hair look messy and bags were forming under his eyes for not sleeping that much.

Eustace just gave a frown and just said, "Bah! Stupid criminal, thinking we are his family…" With that he just turned away. Probably angry and shook up from the whole situation as well, was all that Courage could guess.

"Huh? I guess I will just do what Nigel always told me to do, if I was to kick the life of crime?" Basil said with his hands on his hips.

"What?" Muriel asked and Courage was curious.

"Become Eel Message Therapist." Basil said to them.

Bates actually chuckle at that before going to the glove box of his 2x4 pick-up and handing Basil some money for Basil to use, which Courage knew Bates carried a little cash from his Bounty Hunting for emergency purposes and place to stash cash.

Courage could tell that Bates wanted Basil gone, even if he agreed to help Basil for Muriel sake.

After a tearful hug and goodbye, a Bus came at the Bus Stop where Basil paid for a ride and off on the bus he went.

The ride was long and quite, as they flew home in the 2x4 Pickup back to Kansas in Nowhere County and get some rest from in their Farmhouse.

For the next couple days, it took a while for Courage and his family began to get back into a routine and having a regular sleeping schedule.

In a week after that, they got a Post-Card from Basil that showed some pictures of his practice Eel Message Therapist and it seem that he was happy. That made Muriel and Courage happy.

Eustace and Bates did not care so much about Basil and Bates said he was glad he never had to deal with Basil again or else he put him prison again.

It was then notice that Bates adopted some of Eustace manners in being grumpy, at least to criminals.

Getting hit with a fish and dealing with late night adventure really annoyed Bates, Courage found out.

 **XXX**

 **Eustace POV:**

Muriel was sick. What that means for Eustace was NO dinner.

It was big deal for Eustace because he was hungry along with the stupid boy and dog.

It been weeks since that stupid crook tried to rob us and then Muriel manage to get the stupid boy to listen to her to help that stupid crazy crook; calling us weird nick names.

Right now, Eustace stopped by a diner called Burgers Really Cheap. He only stopped because the stupid boy ate their and said it was good. Plus, the name implied that Eustace would not spend too much money.

In fact, this place was downright neighborly, which is something Eustace never complimented or bother to give much compliments to people.

Of course, we got Muriel medicine before coming here. Stupid boy and stupid dog would not leave Eustace alone. Eustace could scare and bully the dog, but it was the boy that was the problem.

It seemed after all these years the stupid Boy gain Muriel stubbornness. Bah! Just was Eustace need.

Not that it matter much. They got the medicine and the dog was holding onto the Medicine the most. Stupid dog! Holding people medicine and why did they allow that?

Courage was just a stupid dog!

Dogs don't live that long!

All they do is caused weakness and some longing for companionship, then they died and leave people miserably heart broken.

Muriel was just opening herself to heartbreak! Just as Eustace did as small bald kid did, when his own family only toughen him up to be the man as we was today…

He still messed that dog and as far as his life went, Eustace did everything he could to avoid having pets.

Now the stupid boy had more value than dog.

At least the stupid boy would keep the Bagge family name alive and would be something that Eustace and Muriel could rely on in the end.

The only thing that bothered Eustace was that the stupid boy reminded him of his older brother Hors, except taller and more bulker. It did not help that the stupid boy had hair! Stupid youth…

That stupid boy had a lot more in common with Hors than Eustace, besides being soft and sensitive. Bah! At least the boy was not a complete jerk like his brother.

Why was he thinking this?

Eustace was enjoying a good meal. He had two burgers and even ate a MEAT/hamburger statue of himself. The only real issue was the stupid dog.

The stupid boy tried to calm down the stupid dog, but the dog had to freak out like a sissy and run on home.

Good. Maybe his even would turn better.

The dog had the medicine for Muriel and now Eustace could eat a lot of food that was very cheap.

Now Eustace had to eat with the boy.

They were sitting at the diner counter, Eustace was eating another cheap burger and the boy was sighing while drinking some water.

It was now down to these two.

As Eustace ate his burger, the stupid boy had to speak up.

"Eustace." The tall red head stupid boy spoke up.

"What?" A grumpy Eustace spoke taking another bite out of his burger.

"uh…could you tell me a bit about yourself." Oh was this boy going full sissy on him! He should of tired out the boy out with more chores or hope for more criminals to come to Nowhere to get the sissy boy attention to actual make money.

"No!" With that Eustace took a bite another bite of his burger. He doubt that the boy would let up, because Muriel stubbornness.

"Well, what about your mother or technically my grandmother? What she like?" Oh that tall and muscle bound boy of stupid.

Ma always did not like kids. Ma was always mean to Eustace as kid, except to Horst. Pa? Well, he was harder man that Eustace and Hors both did NOT want to talk about. Ma always saying or going on about how both he and Hors never being able till the gigantic shoes that Pa left behind.

Even when Eustace tried to have kids with Muriel when they were younger, nothing came from it.

Why? Because Eustace was sterile and that just made Eustace bitter.

He was not even good farmer, but he would never say it out loud.

Neither he nor Horst had kids.

That stupid boy reminded Eustace of that and made Eustace feel guilty for never really giving Muriel a child.

Eustace messed up a job that husband should do for his wife. Just another reminder that he secretly hated about himself more than anything, because he was a useless failure as his parents and brother reminded him so much.

Even after leaving his family and marrying Muriel, it still felt like nothing changed in Eustace life.

He was just a little happier, even if he never said it out loud.

Muriel was a great stay at home wife and Farmer, but she fell for Eustace and had no child until the stupid boy known Bates came around.

Perhaps he should not be too hard on the boy, but this was the Bagge Family way.

"No!" Just keep eating the burger as he kept think negative thoughts about his life. Sooner or later the stupid boy will give up wanting to talk. He hopes the boy would drink his water and shut up! Sadly, Eustace was never patient and that where the stupid boy would keep on talking. Just like Muriel.

"Okay, then why not tell me about your Pa or my grandfather." Nothing to talk about there and Eustace would shut the boy up about that.

"He dead, that the end of that story, boy!" Eustace said as he put down his burger and had to wait it out. Plus, he was getting full.

He never liked his Pa anyway. People say Eustace was cruel, but they never meant Ickett Bagge. What really annoyed Eustace was that people always seem to confuse Eustace with Ickett. Ma said he was NOTHING like Ickett, so Eustace believed her. His Ma was never wrong.

"Okay, brothers or sisters?" The boy was calm and patient, which made Eustace mad.

 **BANG!** Eustace hits the counter. Enough! Now he wished the Stupid dog was here to distract the boy, but that stupid dog was already to the Farmhouse or still running on the road right now.

"NO! What do you want from me, you stupid Boy!?" Men don't talk to each other about personal things. Men are supposed to mind their own business, make money, get married, grow old, and die.

Was the stupid boy a man or woman?!

Silence passed and Eustace just tried to glare down at the stupid orange hair boy, who was calm, but had frown on his face. It was hard to glare down because the boy was so tall and bulky for his age.

Most fathers would be happy with having sons like Bates, but just like Ickett Bagge wanted more out of Eustace and Hors, Eustace wanted more out Bates.

Ickett passed a punch to Eustace and Horst, now Eustace was passing a punch to Bates.

"I just want to get to know you. Muriel, I know tons of stuff about her- she loves cooking, tea, traveling to exotic places, cooking competitions, TV shows, gardening, she loves playing Sitar, seeing the good in people, and loves her family. What do I know about you Eustace? Nothing. Besides your love of money, food, being left alone and being a handy man even though you struggle with that; so I thought I could at least learn something." The way boy said it sound depressing and yet it was not.

What the boy said, pretty much summed up Eustace right there.

Eustace never learn much from his family besides being very mean and nasty. Along with only looking out for yourself and making money, everyone else was in the way of your good fortune.

Still, Eustace felt a rare form of guilt he usually did not get besides with Muriel.

He must be getting soft and his Ma would berate Eustace.

He was nothing like his Pa, Ma or Horst. In all honesty, he disliked them and yet love them.

This boy may have been adopted in his family. Might as well tell him a bit about the Bagge Family, then the stupid boy will be satisfied about it.

"You are more like my older brother Horst, even if you are NOT related to me by blood." Eustace began and that caused the boy to actually focus on Eustace, "Always strong and adventurous. Making money and doing something foolish. Hors loved dealing the Supernatural. Bah! There nothing Supernatural or amazing about the World. Anyway, he had a lot money and even had box that kept ALL of his money in it. Horst loved hunting and always used to put me down for not being Man enough to hunt. Stupid Horst! Horst used call me Useless, to make fun of me and get rise out of me. He even kept his hair for crying out loud…He had everything going for him, but he never married and found a girl like Ma wanted. I did. I did everything to please me Ma, but nothing ever pleased her. Hors did not seem to care and was happy to live his life until he ended up dead. Does that give you, Stupid Boy?" Eustace was no longer hungry and was ready to drive back to the house.

Jon Bon, the owner and pig, gave Eustace a bill. Just as Eustace was about to reach for his wallet, the Stupid boy paid for him.

Not the Eustace mind. It was the boy money and not his own.

"I didn't know that your Brother was into the Supernatural. Was he really that mean to you?" The boy spoke quietly and curiously. As long as Eustace did not see that pity look on his face, Eustace would just stomp off angrily.

He didn't see that. Just a stupid boy wanting to know more from Eustace, for what good that did Eustace had no idea.

"Yes! He was big jerk and had everything going for him. He always loved to prove who the oldest and superior brother, when compared to me. Even bragged about how he could be beat Ma in arm wrestling, while I lost and was left with nothing." With that, Eustace and his stupid tall orange hair boy walked out the diner to his beloved Pickup truck.

At least his pickup never disappointed Eustace. One the most reliable pieces of equipment he could have, even if it did not like the stupid boy. Big deal! A pickup was made for driving and NOT for flying.

"And your Ma and my grandmother?" The stupid boy continued to ask questions, as they got into the pickup as they sat down and Eustace drove back to the Farmhouse.

"She still around and mean as ever. Muriel and her don't like each other, so I always go visit her alone and even I don't like it. She strong and lives in a trailer park. I doubt she like you, but whatever I hate, she loves. Whatever I love, she hates. Ma is still working, so she not that old." Eustace said as he drove his beloved pickup down the road.

"…do you hate me?" Stupid boy is getting emotional. Luckily, he had the cure for that.

 _ **SLAP!**_ A slap in the back of the head should give all the answers to him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Bates said looking at Eustace as he hunched over so that his head did not hit the pickup roof that much. Stupid boy! No more sissy feelings and at least he has scowl now.

Eustace was silent and so was the boy, finally shut up.

Good. Not like Eustace would ever open up emotional to anyone.

He did not hate the boy. He would not tell him he loved or hate him either.

The boy just had to carry whatever punch he got from Eustace to next generation.

If the stupid boy found a girl and got married that is.

 **XXX**

 **General POV:**

Muriel got her medicine and strangely enough Eustace sort of mellowed out of his usual grumpy attitude, at least Bates.

It had been several weeks of peace and quiet. Bates did what he supposed around the Farm, did his homeschool work and trained himself. Eustace kept the Farmhouse falling apart and relax best he could around his home. Muriel was enjoying herself by keeping herself busy and happy. Courage was relaxed as well.

Computer, in Bates underground Barn base, was becoming stir crazy and was considering exploring his Artificial Life outside an underground base and in a Farmhouse attic.

Sadly, new danger would appear in the middle of Bagge Family Farmhouse at night.

A night in which Bates Bagge was not home, because a local issue he had within the town of Nowhere.

The issue was itself, a civilian servant institution that was supposed to protect the Laws all around the United States and other countries.

The Police of Nowhere was Bates Bagge main issue.

More specifically, the Police Chief of Nowhere and Bates Bagge were having a bit of confrontation.

 **XXX**

 **Chief of Police POV:**

"You guys did not even check on our house, when mom called you guys for help. Not even a check in at all! What is up with that?" The uppity tall and muscular boy sounded upset. Big deal! He was not using the proper channels.

The proper channels that made the Police look good and Nowhere seem normal and dull.

What this stupid teenager did, was the opposite!

How dare the punk come to his office? He was going fire whoever let this Teenage punk find his office and barge on in here searching for answers.

"Oh? The mighty _Bounty Hunter_ , needs the police help?! You seem to be able to take care of your OWN problems, Mr. Big _Man!_ I was surprised you did not bring in a bounty or criminal in the next day. Was it the great Bates Bagge, the Bounty Hunter of Nowhere, beaten and lose the criminal?! Somebody notify the Nowhere Papers right away! Tch.." This boy made his mustache bristle and just raised his blood pressure.

At first, he thought that CEO Ma Bagge thought he was incompetent with bringing the Law in Nowhere. That Ma Bagge had Bates Bagge backed by Growth Industries and their dangerous/experimental products before they were final safe to sell outside of Nowhere.

Nowhere was great place for Human test subjects and for people that happen to go…missing.

It turned out that Ma Bagge did not know who Bates Bagge was, besides being a orphan punk that adopted Eustace and Muriel Bagge. Thanks to those two couple, outside of the Town of Nowhere, Bates has been problem.

Catching wanted criminals with Bounties.

Normally, a wannabe Bounty Hunter here and there. Not really making results and wanting to show how tough they were.

Bates Bagge was different, because he stuck around Nowhere and sadly lived here.

Kats, La Quack, and Cajun Fox always paid for protection. It just that Police Chief did not have any control over Bates Bagge, so Bates made the lives of the Anamorphic Animals lives a living hell and did not stay in Nowhere or hide from Bates Bagge.

Besides that, the tall fucking ginger head adopt child even took down Criminals from Townsville- Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gangreen Gang and even a couple freaks called the Powerbluffs.

This miserable teenager was hunting down BIG time criminals in and outside Nowhere.

That god forsake town with Mutant Brats acting like heroes.

Nowhere was bad and sometimes compared to Endsville.

Townsville was ticking time bomb of when it was going to be wiped off the map and destroyed or taken over by whatever monsters/criminals that live there.

All that Townsville had was three Super Powered Girls.

Bah! Nowhere did not Vigilantes, Bounty Hunters or Heroes of any kind! They had police force! They had him!

They did not need some Teenage rebel that spat in the face of proper channels of bribery and government secrets.

Bates Bagge was a punk to Chief of Police and nothing would make him happy as when the boy moved out, died or went _missing._

Sadly, the Nowhere Media has taken notice of the boy as of late.

It did not help that the Mayor, his younger _brother,_ was thinking of using the boy as way to gain support in Nowhere voting Polls!

That fucking traitor of a little brother of his thinking of himself above the town of Nowhere and the invisible system they had in place. Where was family loyalty and the proper channels?

Out the window in Elections came around, apparently when it came to his brother and every new Mayor along with Business man trying to appeal to the idiotic masses that wanted to vote for.

The votes were rigged anyway and favor those who were born with power already.

Now this tall orange hair boy was looking down at him hard his brown eyes.

 **CRACK!**

Parts of his desk was cracking as the boy dug his finger into his wooden desk and he could see that the boy was glowing faintly yellow, as his muscle grew tense and veins were starting to show. The boy seem to even trying to control his breathing or his anger.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZ**_ **\- Crack!** _ **-ZZZZZZZZ!**_

So Bates Bagge was freak.

He knew it!

For a bit the boy let go of his desk, cracks formed around the rim of his now damage desk and holes where the boys gloved fingers dug into where pushed in like someone drilled them in.

Finally the boy spoke, "…If I have to be the law, then so be it. I don't care if I make you guys look bad. Your guys are incompetent and corrupt anyway."

HOW DARE THIS FREAK!

He could feel his cheeks redden and about to yell for the boy to get the hell out of his office before the intercom but in.

" _SSSTT! Chief! I got news that you will want to hear. SSTT!"_ One of his idiotic men had to interrupt. Now of all times.

He pressed the button to respond back.

"CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING ON YOUR OWN?! WHAT IS IT?!" It better not be bad news for this teenage punk to hear.

" _SSTT! Sorry, Chief, but it the Ladrones thieves have broken out of Prison and gotten a family RV. Both Maria and Manuel Ladrones are on the run. You know, the two thieves that made you famous and boosted you promotion to become the Police Chief, sir. SSTT!"_ That stupid FLAT FOOT!

He looking directly at Bates Bagge and he could see smirk growing on his pretty boy teenage face! Bah! Oh, he knew what he was thinking and he was going to put a stop to it now.

Pressing the intercom and had all the buttons to the Radios to ALL of his Police Officers hear him speak to all them, "I WANT ALL POLICE ON THE LOOK OUT OF THE LADRONES! I WILL NOT EXCEPT ANYONE ELSE BESIDES NOWHERE POLICE FORCE TO CAPTURE THOSE TWO CRIMINALS!" He was panting with rage and looking down at the intercom.

 **SLAM!**

The door slam startled him and that when the Police Chief realize that the tall freaky teenager left.

The Ladrones were his collar. His prize!

The Police would find any traces of the Ladrones in the Town of Nowhere and the people of Nowhere would rejoice in his accomplishment!

Getting the sheep to realize he was the protector.

That his stupid brother trying to be reelected as Mayor of Nowhere was stupid enough to consider a Bounty Hunter as poster child of Nowhere.

If Bates Bagge did capture the Ladrones, then he would find the one thing that would take the teenage puke out of Nowhere for good.

He just had to search his computer and find a certain piece of … _hardware_ and send it to the boy direction.

After all, that scrap metal had something precious that it loved- it stupid dog that it had for fifteen years.

If Bates Bagge got in his one more time, then it would be time to find that blasted machine and it dumb dog, to put it for proper use.

 **XXX**

 **Ladrones POV:**

"We did it Mano! We escape the cops and now I just need to find some gringos to rip off their identities. After all, our motto is- _mi casa,_ s _u casa._ Hahahah!" Maria Ladrones had confidence about their plan.

She would get the money for Mano surgery, her poor _marido_ having to live just as hand. Only selling her soul to HIM to keep Mano alive in the process, was worth it. So it was her soul? Big deal. She was catholic and new were all the goody-goody go to and where the _macho_ _machismo_ villains go.

She made use of her soul wisely.

Oh! Here dear Mano was telling her something. Luckily, in prison she took up sign language and Mano was quick to learn for Hand and Forearm to use those skills.

Who know that without his body, Mano could possible smarter and better listener because his body got in the way sometimes.

"What? No, we don't have to worry about _la Policia_. They only catch us at our weakest moment, when you lost your body and I was so distressed. That _polica_ was luckier than most these _gringos_ ." That brought a smile and slight chuckle to her face.

Then Mano started to do more sign language- **What about the Bounty Hunter? I heard there a good Bounty Hunter as of lately and most criminals are scared of him because of how rough and powerful he is.**

Bounty Hunter? Pssh!

"Please, Mano. We could take whatever Bounty Hunter comes our way. You could take him down as you are now. A lot of people are just surprised and scared that you are just a Hand and Forearm anyway. Now no more worries. Let just check on our new _vecinos_ , oh! I mean, neighbors. Hahahaha!" With that said, Maria was looking through the binoculars at night.

There was an antenna on the Farmhouse that Mano could cut with his sheers. As a distraction to the male of the house, because honestly men love to watch TV- wrestling, _futbol_ , watching soap operas, horror movies or Americano Cartoons.

It was hard to see and luckily see the lights on. She did not know who live there, but she did see a old dish that Mano could easily clip off.

Then suddenly a pickup rolled on into the barn.

Maria and Mano actually watched quietly as boy locked up the Barn that he park that he parked his pickup with chains and a lock.

The boy walked passed the RV at night and went to the back door of the Farmhouse.

Stupid teenage _nino_ \- what the?

Both Maria and Mano could have sworn that that boy looked at their RV and smiled.

A smile that they could of swore that a cat caught the canary look.

Nah! No way.

It just the adrenalin from escape jail and thinking of their next big score, while gaining everything they dream.

The newly rebuilt Nowhere Museum hosting and showing the Grandmother Diamond!

They just needed to frame a certain _el primo_ or _la prima_ to take the fall.

 **XXX**

 **Muriel POV:**

Today was marvelous!

We had new neighbors. Neighbors! It good to have the family around, but really she would love to interact with more peoples besides her Courage and boys around the house.

Maria was just wonderful. _Mi casa, su Casa_. What is my is yours and yours is my! What a wonderful and exotic way to put it. That was downright neighborly!

Maria showed her all that that came with her culture of being neighbors- such as showing all her treasured possessions, her secret vault that hold her farm deed and birth certificate.

She even gave Maria a makeover to dye her hair white to show to make them look like sisters!

That was good fun! Oh! She loved belong to something. Even if she had family to belong to with Eustace, Bates and her beloved Courage around to ease that uneasy feelings of doubt she felt.

Courage and her boys though.

Courage did not like them at all. Honestly, she thought the she taught that dog manners. Sure, the poor thing was scared so easily, so it made sense to distrust Maria. One of these days, Courage will learn to trust strangers.

Eustace, Muriel thought, would have been a issue. Especially with the antenna being out and no TV to watch, otherwise the man was just insufferable. That where Maria came in and her husband who was too shy, the poor dear. Eustace must be getting along so well with Maria husband, he been there all day and was spending the night in their RV.

Bates was rather interesting though. He was silent and seemed to have no interest in their new neighbors. He would go to the barn or the attic randomly through the day, like normal. When he was around Maria, he would just be polite and smile. Though, Muriel could tell that Bates would strain his smile when showing she showed Muriel all the things neighbors should share. She could tell that Bates had a mischievous look and attitude. Like he knew something that Muriel, Maria or Courage did not know. Of course, after Bates got alone with Courage, the poor dear was still nervous and somewhat calm.

She just did not know what that boy was up to.

Bates was getting at that age of being teenager and living in Nowhere must be bad for the lad.

It the only thing Muriel could explain as to why Bates got into the nasty habit of Bounty Hunting. She was never ashamed of Bates making money, but she wished he could of done it babysitting or perhaps working somewhere in the Town of Nowhere for minimum wage.

Muriel did not have the heart to tell her Maria about Bates habits of Bounty Hunting and hoped to keep it hidden.

She wondered how far Bates would go before he gave up on Bounty Hunting and acted like a normal Teenager.

Before Muriel went to bed, she was greet with Eustace, who was surprisingly ready for bed as well and yet was counting some bills in his hand before putting it in his wallet.

If Muriel asked Eustace, then he would have lied about him and Mano having a poker game and won big. A cover story that Bates gave for Eustace

What Muriel and Eustace did not know and would be surprised for tomorrow, was that Bates had his own greeting for the neighbors.

That they would watch on TV on the morning News and finding out what there their adopted son got up to late that night with their neighbors.

 **XXX**

 **General POV:**

Maria was ready with her identity as Muriel Bagges. The stupid _antiguo_ _puta_ had no idea that she would put the heat on her for _la polica_ , while her and Mano finally would live the life they wanted and steal more valuables.

Mano and Maria drove off and from a short distance away, the Barn doors open with Bates taking off in his 2x4 pickup. Instead of driving on the road, he flew and hovered over the Ladrones RV. Tonight, Bates would take some pleasure in not only getting a Bounty and putting those criminals in their place for trying to frame Muriel, but he also get to piss off the Police Chief of Nowhere.

It also help that the Ladrones had Fifty thousand dollar bounty. On for each Ladrones, making the hundred thousand dollars! It turns out the Ladrones stole a lot of identities and stole so much that warrant such a high bounty. Must pissed off the wrong people.

Bates would just watch how it would turn out. Maybe give the Police a chance to actually capture criminals. Maybe show they were not incompetent and corrupt as Bates found out. Though, Bates was not holding his breath on that regard.

The Nowhere Museum was a bit outside the town of Nowhere. The old Nowhere Museum was ruined beyond repair and some the artifacts that could be saved was moved to the new Museum. To promote more money for the NEW Nowhere Museum, the Museum was open for twenty-four hours a day, every day of the week.

Maria easily got past the guards easily. Just standing around like statues. All they saw was a little old lady for a midnight stroll for a night in the Museum. Only two guards were posted outside the Museum and nowhere else.

Why? Because the Police Chief had other police officers patrol outside the town of Nowhere. When they saw no sign of the Ladrones or they're RV, they decide to look outside the town of Nowhere to cover more ground. Unfortunately, the Police were away as the Ladrones.

As Maria disguised as Muriel got to the display of the Grandmother Diamond, she brought her purse up and out came Mano Landrones smashing protective glass case that guarded the Diamond.

 **SMASH!** _ **SHATTER!**_

Mano grabbed the Diamond and Maria put Mano back in her purse as she dropped Muriel Farmhouse deed and birth certificate.

Maria disguise as Muriel carried Mano out of the front gate, past the security guards.

"Did you see something?" The guard on the right side of the entrance said to the other guard.

"Uh, I don't know." The guard on the left said in a stupid and muscle bound voice.

Just like that Maria and Mano went in the RV and drove off, with Maria driving and Mano in the passenger seat holding the Grandmother Diamond in his palm. Everything was perfect! All the their dreams would come tru-

 _ **BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ **CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

Three shots from Bates 2x4 pickup with as KND _GUMZOOKA_ coming out of the bottom of the flying 2x4 pickup, shooting out KND _MARBLE_ as bullets explosive impact to the side of the RV. All it took was three shots.

This sound was always heard in the Town of Nowhere and slowly lights in the town turned on, with people slowly waking up and filtering out to see the noise or calling the Nowhere Police. The Media or Nowhere News was closer though and would find out the scope before the Police.

The RV tumble to it sides three times and standing upright surprisingly, with the tires flatten hitting the ground from impact to the side of the side walk.

Bates landed his 2x4 pickup and ran to the Landrones RV. The RV windows were broken or shattered, but Bates went to check out the passenger side. It was hard to see and he could not tell who was in the seat, Maria or Mano Landrones. They work as crime couple, so they should bo-

 _ **SHATTER!**_ "GAAHHH!"

Out came a large Hand and Forearm, grabbing on to Bates neck and trying to choke him out. It was large hand about size of Bates hands and forearm, with a parts of heart shape tattoos. The son-bitch had grip.

Bates lean back and walk backwards as fast as he can to hit what he assume was Mano Ladrones, but out came just… the Hand and Forearm! Seriously!

"I. AM. NOT. LOSING. GAAHHH! TO. A. AAHHH! HAND!" With that Bates pried off parts of Mano Ladrones still alive as the body part hit the ground.

The Hand and Forearm was stunned, but either it surprise attack or damage from Bates surprise attack on the RV.

Bates did not know or care. He focused on breathing, ignoring the pain his throat.

 _ **ZZZZZZZ**_ **\- CRACK!-** _ **ZZZZZZZ!**_

Bates charge up his Ripple energy into his body, went to the severed body of Mano Ladrones hand and forearm. All he did was picked up with his right hand the severed hand around it wrist near it forearm and squeezed as hard as he could just as he did with Police Chief desk he did the other day.

 _ **SNAP!**_ The sound of bones snapping filled the night sky.

Mano Ladrones formed spaz out and writhed in agony, the pain of breaking Mano wrest slowly cause the hand not move it fingers so much pain. The hand seemed to be trying to do signal something or say something with his hands.

What or to who though?

"MANO! You _Estupido! COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A MI AMOR!"_ Bates turned around and saw Maria disguise as Muriel, glasses included, beaten up and having cuts from her ambush delivered by Bates. She was rushing Bates ready to attack him.

Maria threw punches and kicks at Bates. All he Bates did was move out the way from side to side, blocked her punch's with his hands, avoid her kicks and trying to figure out the best way to take out Maria without damaging Muriel glasses.

That when Bates decided for a gut punch to Maria, and hopefully take Muriels glasses off Maria Ladrones head.

 **POW!** "AAAHHH!" Maria cried out in pain, holding her gut from Bates left hand and Bates right hand grabbed the glasses on Maria head. Bates made sure to put Muriel glasses in his left hand. This angered Maria and without the glasses she could see who hurt her husband and hit her.

Bates Bagge in white shirt, blue jeans, boots, work gloves and what look like some sword strapped to his back.

"You _Madre_ Fucker!" Was all she could say as Bates got into postion to give Maria hard punch her lights out and nothing to stop a fist the size of her husband own hand to knock her out,

 **BAM!** A shower of stars filled Maria vision and darkness followed after that. When Maria would wake again, she would have a nasty shiner and broken nose, with her yellow jumpers in a new prison Cell.

It felt good, Bates missed capturing criminals and he loved the whole stalking and hunting game.

He got out some zip ties to tie up Maria Ladrones hands, along with dropping parts of Mano Ladrones near his wife body still in pain with broken wrist that Bates used his entire Ripple enhance grip to shatter his wrist bones.

When Bates finally took a moment away from the incapacitated criminals, he noticed a crowd of Nowhere Citizen watching him. Silent and murmuring were all around Bates.

Then a man came towards Bates was familiar with and his Camera crew; because Bates watched them on the News in the Morning with Muriel, Eustace, and Courage.

It was Paulie Dirt! Nowhere News Reporter!

The camera man set up and Paulie Dirt came up right to base in his suit and microphone.

"This is Paulie Dirt at the scene of unexpected event in Nowhere. It seems that adult man captured the robbers, one identified as Mano Ladrones and the other Muriel Bagge. Mano Ladrones was husband of Maria Ladrones and is a strange being only a hand and forearm that somehow lives. As for Muriel Bagge, it is unknown why she commits this crime. We will ask are heroic hero of Nowhere." It was then Paulie Dirt turned to Bates and he was stun for a minute.

What was he doing? Wait! Muriel was not the thief!

"Can I please have bottle water?" Bates asked and Paulie Dirt handed him a bottle of water.

Instead of drinking the water, Bates got to Maria Ladrones disguise as Muriel Bagge. Bates brought Maria to the camera showing her face with the broken nose and shiner, being unconscious. That when Bates poured water on Maria head and slowly Muriel white hair durned black and started to resemble Maria Ladrones.

"… I was watching out for are new neighbors in the RV, when I notice they were Ladrones. I did not know what they wanted, but they were close to my family and I did not want them hurt. Through the time they been with us, I figured out Maria wanted to steal Muriel Bagge identity. Muriel and Eustace Bagge are my guardians and my parents. I had experience with Bounty Hunting and researched the Ladrones family before waiting until they're criminal activity started back up." Was it hot in here? It was night right, because Bates felt very nervous.

All Paulie Dirt was smiled and heard the Police sirens in the distance. Too late to get any information from the scene, besides from the News itself and had to wait until Paulie was done interview Nowhere interesting new Hero. At least, the man did not know it quite yet.

"Tell me young man, who are you and how old are?" Paulie began his interview, with his microphone near Bates face.

While the Interview was taking place in the middle of the Night, it would be a big scoop of information for the Morning News!

What happen in Nowhere News would hit the USA News all across the nation, because something excited like this happen in Nowhere, Kansas for change.

It would be known.

 **XXX**

 **Cree POV:**

" _..I'm Bates Bagge and I'm about 13 years old."_ There he was. Bates! It was shocking to say the least. She thought she was done hearing about him. That Bates would just fade away like memory that only Cree could enjoyed.

It had been a couple months, but Bates still look like Bates before the Decommissioning. Just a bit taller towering over Paulie Dirt and even looked fitter and stronger than she remember him to be.

Cree was unconsciously smiling as she ate some _Rainbow Munchies_ , instead of grape fruit and oatmeal. The taste brought sweet memories for her and seeing Abigail being surprised by it made it sweeter. Even her parents recognize Bates.

"Hey! It Cree friend! The tall lad, with caring and the Birthday Party he visited on Cree 12 Birthday party!" Her father talked in his goofy and charming voice.

"Wee. He has a sense _beaute et voyous_ look about him, eh, Cree?" Her mother French and soothing voice teasing Cree, knowing that Cree was good with the French language and wanted to possible learn French to be teacher one day, possible.

It did not stop Cree from looking away from her mother and just focus on the screen, hoping her mother would not see her face or her father would not get his French to English dictionary.

She still focused on Maurice and tempting him as he grew closer to his Decommissioning for the KND, but Bates always lingered somewhere in her mind and heart. A what could have been feeling she wished she kind of explored.

" _Were you scared to go after the Ladrones couple? Has this been you first time Bounty Hunting?"_ Paulie Dirt asked his next questions, as it looked on TV like Police were trying to get through the crowed, some Police officers taking away the Ladrones into Ambulence and another random Police Officer handing Bates a suit case of somekind before walking away quickly and quietly as possible.

 **XXX**

 **Father POV:**

" _I actually been Bounty Hunting for a few years and it was unintiontional at first, but then it started to be real good cash grab situation for. Besides the Ladrones, no as bad as others I faced. I think Mano Ladrones surprised me given what he looks like now, but he no Fuzzy Lumpkins or Gangreen Gang. I even hunted down La Quack, Kat and Cajun Fox down to make some quick cash."_ Father thought the boy was gone. Nothing but shell like his _brother_ and his beloved Pappy.

Here he was on News this Morning as Father ate his breakfast and sat down with his delightful children.

Maybe he could manipulate Bates Bagge skills for the right cause. The Adult cause! To stopping those annoying Kids Next Door and Adults could rule their rightful place in the world

Eh, maybe or maybe not. The Teen Ninjas will want Bates Bagge in their ranks.

In the end, Bates Bagge would be just another pawn for Father to use.

 **XXX**

 **Demongo POV:**

" _Has this line of work been dangerous for you to consider quitting? What do you parents think of this?"_ The stupid mortal kept going on about his subject of interest. So this was Bates Bagge? Interesting. From what the boy looked like, he was possible descendant of the Scots Clan that mixed Celtic Mysticism that was destroyed by Pariah Dark during the Middle Ages. A unruly, dangerous, warrior poet and mystic group of highlanders that eventually sealed the Pariah Dark with the help of other Ghosts with their Celtic Magic

He has been hearing rumors. From a couple of Zombies here and there, with Bates Bagge being more machine than human because they could not get taste of his flesh.

From the Black Puddle Queen, she had a bone to pick with Bates Bagge and pink dog. He heard from the Black Puddle Queen that Bates was mortal and that his flesh tasted delicious, if it was not for his attitude and foul mouth to a sensitive demoness such as herself.

The biggest rumor was the Minions of Set. Nobody could confirm that as witness, but there was shift of energy in the Underworld when the Minions of Set were destroyed and Ra presence was felt in the Mortal World after thousands of years. That was the only clue the Soul Collector had to go on and it was strong clue.

Maybe, this boy could fit in his collection! He could use some new essence.

"… _There been times, yes. My parents care. Muriel and Eustace are good parents in their own way. They give me feeling what it like to have a mom and dad. I even have dog to live with, name Courage. He possible my closet friend, along with a friend I have with the computer. I have thought of quitting, but I know for a fact that not going to stop certain criminals to NOT take advantage of my family. Such as the Ladrones being a example. I'm thankful that my time as Bounty Hunter gave me the right instincts and ability to capture these criminals. Plus, a $100,000 reward not so bad. Each Ladrones was worth $50,000 dollars."_

 **XXX**

 **Chief of Police POV:**

This was his nightmare and pain.

Being unable to capture the Ladrones before that freaky punk teenager and now that weasel Paulie Dirt getting his scoop of the year, possible having all this being televised all across the States.

He warned that punk. Don't fuck with him! Don't mess with the system and go through the proper channels.

What made this worse was that Police had to sneak around and give the money to punk during the interview silently.

His brother, the mayor, putting up the $50,000 bounty for each Ladrones to show the citizens of Nowhere he _cares_ about the people. That traitor would later raise the taxes and take bribes to become rich of the situation. His brother did not pay for the Bounty. The people did, through the high taxes in town.

It looks like had to go look for a certain metallic friend, to take care of his problem.

Either that or find Di Lung to see how much it cost to make Machine to kill that freaky punk.

" _Would you say you're probably the strongest in Nowhere, Kansas? What would you feel if someone challenge you or lost to someone in a fight?"_ The string bean weasel known as Paulie Dirt continue with his stupid interview with the upstart punk.

 **XXX**

 **Di Lung POV:**

" _I'm not invincible. I can be defeated. I just have certain experience and I would not mind if other Bounty Hunters were around to stop criminals or if the Police were better with capturing Criminals. I'm not the strongest, but I have certain skills that make me better in more combat situation."_ What was this fool? Some stupid tall white boy thinking he is bad ass.

Thinking that the tall stupid white boy think he some Cowboy or Warrior, getting famous and all that money?!

"You no Warrior! Ha Ha! I will see what you can do! You probably nothing, but large Farm boy who got lucky and have money to make your life better! You are stupid Farmboy, Ha Ha Ha!"

He knew strength. He was smart enough with robotics to create Robots that could do things humans could not.

Robots were the future, and anything living was the past and outdated!

He witnessed his Aunty magic in the East and could use some artifacts that to make his Robots better, but he doubts on that given Magic tricky nature.

All that need was to take down that Farm boy was a view less advance robots. No big deal.

As he adjusts his sunglass, with the morning news eating his breakfast, he just knew that Farmboy was nothing special.

After all, he was Di Lung! He was genius. Why did nobody take notice of his genius, but a Farmboy playing hero seems to make the morning News?

This world made no sense and he would rectify that mistake!

He would show Nowhere, Kansas and the World that his Genius- that he could replace biological creatures with Robots.

Di may not be Magical like his Aunty, but he was gifted in his own way and had some small magical artifacts to use.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

At some point he would visit the Farmboy. Just so he could show the white boy how much of loser he was and should stick with being a no good Farmer.

It made him laugh and smile, but it would be awhile before he actually meet this, Bate Bagges.

The Bounty Hunter of Nowhere.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: Again, I'm human and will make mistakes.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and you give a review to tell me what you guys think.**


	17. Chapter 17

Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous

 **AN: I don't anything from respective I reference any of the Cartoons that appear in my story. I just like these Cartoons.**

 **I'm hoping that, this chapter that I look over my errors, even though there are still errors in this chapter as you are reading. I got to get improve on my writing.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Courage POV:**

He was a bit concern with Bates.

Why? He was just lay on his bed, sleeping. Usually Bates had a routine and follow through all the day. It could have been some issues he had with Mayor, which wanted to sponsor Bates as Nowhere hero, which he turned down. When Courage asked, Bates had Computer do a background check on the Mayor leading some unusual amount of money the Mayor had made during his time in office. Among other things of connections with Corporations and shady Military operation, it did not help that Mayor was related to Police Chief. Apparently, Bates and Police Chief were enemies.

Muriel supported Bates, but sometimes Eustace would try to get Bates to take the offer. It did not help that the Mayor would pay Eustace if he got the boy consent, but Bates put his foot down.

It took a while for Eustace to talk to Bates after that. Also, Eustace was bit more crueler with scaring Courage and be mean whenever he was around.

Why does a Dog have to take such abuse?

It could be worse though. At least Eustace was not physical abusive, not with Muriel or Bates around.

Not to mention, Computer having his own adventure. Courage hope Computer back, but it looks like Computer put most of his control in his Alpha-Zeta and decide to go explore. He finally got tired of sitting around the base.

Computer somehow manage to build a red hot rod car in all his spare time he had in the Underground Barn Base and take on a form of overweight man, calling himself Harold Cooplowski or Coop.

 _(Rock on, everyone! I'm going to go to travel our great states! Check out the great state of New Jersey at Jersey City. Maybe go for food eating contest and make lewd looks at women. Whatever normal overweight fat Americans do, you know what I'm saying!)_ Even Computer voice did not have the British accent and seem to be having fun. That sort of worried Courage, thinking Computer was a different person.

Bates just looked at Computer, the giving Computer middle finger at the sad truth of the stereotype.

What would they do without Computer?!

Apparently, Computer left everything on auto pilot. The Beta-Zetas listen to commands and acted, well, like unfeeling robots. He even put some firewall for Computer and Bates Base, so nobody would hack into.

Sadly, that was couple weeks ago.

After a few weeks Computer was gone, just a few days after Computer left, the Bagge Family had new Supernatural enemies.

Enemies that related in the Ghostly sense and terrified Courage with nightmares from the following weeks after Bates and him had to deal with those terrifying Ghosts.

Just thinking about it made Courage just hop on Bates stomach and fall asleep with him.

Those events with the Ghosts were just stressful for everyone, but more so for the Bates then anyone else.

 **XXX**

 **Flashback a few weeks later**

 **Bates POV:**

" _..The big story today was the Slab of Stone stolen from Kings Ramses tomb and was just stolen from the New Nowhere Museum that was recently. The suspects were figurative and literal cat burglars, but the suspects remained at large. It said that the Stone Slab is worth one million dollars."_ That what Paulie Dirt reported on something that was sadly coincidence given that that Courage brought in a rock slab.

Just like that a picture on the Stone Slab was illustrated to show what it look like from Paulie Dirt news report.

The rock Slab showed a figure of a man, then it showed other images- waves, a record player and finally crickets or most likely locust.

How the hell does an ancient slab have record player? That was the thought that went in Bates head.

It did not help that King Ramses was Egyptian, which gave Bates a bad feeling with the whole Minions of Set incident.

He did NOT want to lose any more parts of his body! Bates Bagge was fully human and NOT cyborg, thank you very much.

Sadly, it seems that Courage found something near the water pump. Courage being a dog loved to dig and living in the middle of Nowhere help Courage literally not have people caring about where he dig.

Bates only asked Courage not to dig near the Blood Blossoms he planted around the Farmhouse. They were his pride and joy, showing Bates had a remarkable gift in growing beautiful plants. Also, being able to use Ripple to help keep the plants healthy and a Stand to bend Earth or really the soil for his Plants was helpful as well.

It was actually quite remarkable the Zombies did not destroy or disturb his plants. The Blood Blossoms were planted on the idea of Farmhouse. Sort of out of Eustace sight, because he hated how Bates was able to grow things.

Most likely jealous, if you ask Bates himself.

"I'm rich! I'm Rich! You know what that means- New Lawn Chairs!" Eustace now had his get rich scheme, given he was calling it garbage and ranting about Courage being stupid dog that brought in garbage.

After a while, Eustace place the Stone Slab on a small table in the living room near the rocking chair and easy recliner chair.

Courage and Bates were looking at Stone Slab, then the figure of the man disappeared.

"Courage, I'm going to head to the Barn for certain _tools_. I doubt Eustace going to let go of that Slab, if he can get any money. He was alright foaming at the mouth want the money I got to from the Ladrones Bounty." Courage just nodded as Bates went to back door and headed to the Barn.

Seriously, Eustace thought he was owed a percentage of Money from Bates bounty. It took a bit arguing and Muriel to bring out the rolling pin to silence him on the money matter of Bates having hundred thousand dollars now.

Which the money was put in Bates savings accountant at the town of Nowhere Bank, until Bates or his family had need of such money and hopefully they won't need it in the future as far as Bates was concern.

When he went through his secret elevator to his underground Bates, it felt odd and empty.

He went to the Weapons Locker, but he also checked for Computer seeing if he was back. Such as seeing if Computer was there, but it proved fruitless and showed that Bates kind missed Computer main program from being around.

Sure, Computer came from the actual computer in Attic, but he could not fault the machine too actually fault the machine. As a A.I., Computer was more advance and complex than most machine and acted very human, even if he would deny that idea.

Computer was not in his work shop, the gym, lab or the gaming floors. He could be anywhere, but Bates was going to put it out of his mind.

Even if it felt like his friend left him, only briefly.

Though, Computer was still ass with his hologram form of Coop. Stupid, British sounding Computer. He was made in the USA and Bates knew Computer knew that.

When he got to Weapon vault he got his two Ectoranium Combat knives. They served him well against the Minion of Set. Bates also grab a Freeze and Laser gun from last time.

Bates notice a new weapon, about the size of rifle and there was note on it.

When Bates read it, well, it was surprisingly from Computer

 _ **I thought you could let me know how the Ectoplasm Rifle goes, Twit. It based on the Stupid Farmer own Laser Gun, what was it he called it? Oh, right Big Bob? You humans are stupid sometimes. Anyway, it futuristic and I got the idea of making one the Fenton Works own Ectoplasm weapon that hurts Ghosts. Let me know how it goes, Twit.**_

 _ **-Love Computer**_

 _ **P.S.- Don't blow your face off or lose more limbs, because it will be while before I get back to you.**_

 _ **Ta-ta for now Twit.**_

And it did look like Eustace gun. When Bates asked why Eustace had such laser gun, Muriel said it was passed to Eustace to his long dead Uncle Horst.

It was just shiny futuristic steal and had some electric green coloring to show some energy going through it, probably being Ectoplasm energy most likely mention by Computer in the note on the Ectoplasm Rifle. Okay, Bates was excited with the Ectoplasm gun.

When he went to the Shooting Range he took aim at target at a Wooden 2x4 with Red bulls eye painted on it.

 **ZAP!** _ **BAM!**_

Made the sound of the Laser gun, and had bit of kick to it. The energy was just green that did damage to like laser leaving burn marks.

Be then took aim at scrap metal that was taken from Nowhere Junkyard and fired.

 **ZAP!** _ **RRRR!**_

What was left of that shot was dent in the metal and slight green and orange tented in color. Green from the ectoplasm and orange from the heat of the Ectoplasm Rifle, so it did pack quit a punch.

He put a strap the Ectoplasm Rifle over him and his new weapon was on his back, where his Sword was.

His sword, he can't forget that! That helped out a lot against the Minions of Set, before they broke the blade and Ra actually put Sword back together.

When Bates came back, Courage came to him.

"Some guy from historic society came to get the stone slab!" That was good news for Bates.

"Did the guy have some money to ween Eustace from the Stone Slab or did Eustace tell the man to hit the Road?" As much as Bates did not want to be negative, if the Historic Society guy did not have money then Eustace would not let go of it.

The man got a lot greedier when Bates made his own big score with the Ladrones couple.

"…The guy hit the road. Ooohhh! Something going to happen! That figure of someone on slab disappeared right before our eyes Bates. You already got you weapons- Hey that new gun?" Courage was worried and curious.

"Yeah, Computer gave me a new toy to use. Supposedly good for Ghosts, but it a bit more powerful than the hand guns such as the Laser and Freeze Ray. Whatever, it still a nice weapon for me to use." Bates said as he set his weapons in the closet of the living.

"Bates, you are not going Bounty Hunting again, are yeah?" This came from Muriel as she was dusting and stop to look at Bates.

She was sad by the fact of Maria stealing her identity, but she was worried for her adopted son and Bates was alright in the end so she should appreciate that at least. Muriel was a good parent. Poor women probably had to deal with two youngsters and dog, given how greedy and stubborn Eustace is at times.

"Not really, Muriel. Just feeling a bit more cautious tonight, but it could be dangerous tonight." Bates was being honest. He was thankful that Muriel did not ask where he got the weapons, but Bates and Courage chalked that off as Muriel being oblivious or ignoring the weapons he had.

"Fine, I guess, you and Courage are bit spooked from the Stone Slab. It does look like a creepy and odd thing." Muriel said as she resumed dusting.

It was and all honesty, Bates was scared of ANYTHING Egyptian. All because of the Minions of Set and that weird red skin midget of kid with facial hair that disappeared in red smoke that caused that horrible incident.

Besides the Mayor being annoying, trying to use Bates a symbol to boost his polls, Bates felt that his life was going to become a bit more complicated with the Supernatural.

Nothing really happen, until night fall and a fog roll in the Bagge Farmhouse property, let Bates know that the fight was coming was about to start.

" _ **RETURN THE SLAB OR SUFFER MY CURSE!**_ " This startled everyone, because the Farmhouse was shaken a bit, but not Earthquake. It was from the outside

Courage, Muriel and Bates were on the first floor and just open a window.

Bates went to closet, getting his weapons together- gun holsters under his arms with Freeze Ray and Laser Gun ready, Sword strapped on his back and finally the Ectoplasm Rifle that looked like Bib Bob but silver futuristic color.

He was set.

"WHAT IS YOUR OFFER?!" Damn it Eustace. Just let it go! Does that Od Man really have to be hard up for money? Did Bates have to pay him himself or something?

" **THIS NIGHT YOU WILL BE VISITED BY THREE PLAGUES, WORSE THAN THE LAST! RETURN THE SLAB…"** Whatever it was Bates was going to fight it.

He walked out the front door and head to whatever he was fighting- Demon, Divine, or whatever.

Bates was armed and ready to fight.

"Come out, Black Betty." Bates whispered this as his Fighting Spirt formed with four Lady that missing skin and showed bones and tendons of human muscles; but all in black and grey color.

The Fog was dense, but luckily Bates had an easy way to find to find the threat to his family.

" _ **RETURN THE SLAB OR SUFFER MY CURSE!"**_ Man, whatever this was can only be annoying and slightly disturbing.

He saw an image floating in the Fog, a skin being with hair or three horns on it head? Maybe in rags or shroud of something, Bates was not fashion designer.

When Bates saw just disturbed him. The Minions of Set and The Black Puddle Queen were easy to look at, for monster killing humans. Event he Zombies all rotting, smelling and falling apart compared to this thing.

Weren't Mummies or Ghost to be wrapped up, because whatever the reason was what Bates was staring at in front of him! He couldn't hold it in.

"GEEZ! What happen to your Wraps? It would been much more easier to look at you? What with the three hairs standing up- one up top and two at the sides going on there? Are you going for the clown look? Couldn't you just shave that off before you die? Could that cloak cover you place please? It just hard to look at you, may the gods have mercy on your looks!"

You know those messed up things you keep inside your head and never speak out, but somehow you blurt out the wrong thing and makes situation worse.

That what Bates Bagge did at that moment. Foot, please meet mouth.

Red energy took on Kings Ramses eyes and his blank/indifferent face turned into mean and frowning look directly at Bates, before speaking up menacingly

" _ **I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS, FOOLISH MORTAL!"**_ With that King Ramses ghost shot Ectoplasm from his hands.

 **ZAP!**

 **ZAP!**

Bates saw that and dodging both of them by, dipping and rolling on the ground.

Black Betty went and tackled King Ramses with fast speed and strength, out of instinct what Bates wanted her to do.

 _ **BAM!**_

Black Betty kept hitting Kings Ramses on the ground, as if he could not phase through and was alive. King Ramses took beating from four armed women punch's, going fast and strong that it was blurring that nobody could tell where the fists were going.

King Ramses finally phased through the ground and Black Betty notice this and started to shake the Earth with her powers

 **RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEE!**

The ground shaking and it was unknown if King Ramses was hurt or not with that attack. All was known that King Ramses came out the ground shot Ectoplasm beams directly at Black Betty, which was painful because Black Betty and Bates felt it.

 _ **ZAP! ZAP!**_

King Ramses attack hit Black Betty right shoulders and stomach, which Bates felt a burning pain and like someone hitting Bates with 2x4 or blunt object.

Black Betty responded to Bates silent will.

Her upper arms went up and chunk of Earth rise and levitate from the ground.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Then Black Betty lower harms shot forward chuck of Earth her fist out, before her fingers sprang out of her lower arms.

 **PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW!**

Bullets of smaller Earth or rock fired rapidly so quickly, like a machine gun on repeat at Kings Ramses to hurt and maim her master enemy. Sadly, it seemed Kings Ramses just formed a Electric Green colored Dome of energy that stopped the bullets in its tracks!

 _ **TING! TING! TING! TING! TING! TING! TING! TING! TING! TING! TING! TING!**_

The rocks made a sound of metal or glass blocking a rain of pebbles, but seem not to damage the Ectoplasm of Dome of energy.

"Great! Just what I need right now…" Bates then race to King Ramses and took out his two futuristic hand guns.

 **ZAP!**

 **ZAP!**

Laser Gun fired in the right hand and Freeze Ray in the Left hand, but King Ramses created a Dome of green energy. Most likely Ectoplasm, if Bates could guess.

His Ectoplasm Rifle fired the same energy and it look to similar to what King Ramses Energy that was using against Bates for defense and offensive purposes. Bates was saving that as a last resort, because his other weapons were not useful as Bates would hope against King Ramses

The Laser bounced Ectoplasm Dome of energy, but the Freeze Ray started to cover Dome. Slowly, the Ectoplasm Dome turned into Ice Dome after a few seconds as Bates kept fire his Freeze Ray left hand, while the Laser Gun was brought down to be holstered back in place.

Bates wonder if it was over, as Black Betty was right behind him floating, waiting for something or anything to happen for King Ramses had response for this at all from Bates Freeze Ray gun attack.

A moment passed before that answer came.

Small cracks begin to appear from the Ice Dome, splintering off in spider web of damage around the Ice Dome.

 **CRACK!** _ **SSSSSSSMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!**_

Chucks and splinters of eye flew in every direction, and what was standing was King Ramses.

" _ **Oh, come on…RETURN THE SLAB OR SUFFER MY CURSE!"**_ Okay, now Bates knew either if he was tired of this whole situation.

" _Return the Slab, Return the Slab, Ramses~! Return the Slab, Return the Slab~!"_ Some horrible music started to play, TOO loudly for Bates own taste.

If this music kept going, it would damage Bates hearing. A warm substance was falling out his ears and Bates touched it, only to find blood dripping and even check his lips because they were wet. Blood ran down his nose as well. This music was deadly and would kill Bates if it kept going.

That was on that Stone Slab as well, so Bates started to look for that horrible Music coming from some old fashion Record Player. Something that sounded like Disco Song and something else that Bates could not understand.

" _Return the Slab, Return the Slab, Ramses~!" Return the Slab, Return the Slab, Ramses~!"_

When looking around, they found a large rock and the sound was coming from there, which Black Betty followed behind Bates and FOUND THE RECORD PLAYER!

That god damn record player, playing that horrible sounding music!

" _Oh, Oh, Oh, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~AHHHHHHHHH!"_ Enough of this stupid SONG!

"Black Betty, SMASH IT!" Bates said with frustration and pain in his ears.

The piece of Rock lifted off the ground as Black Betty upper right arm started to lift in the air above the Record Player

 **SMASH! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! CRACK!**

The rock kept hitting the Record Player as many times on the ground repeatedly until the Rock itself broke up and become smaller pebbles.

He started to feel an aching and ringing feeling in his ears, before remembering who caused that.

Bates then looked at Ramses at distant and took the Ectoplasm Rifle off his shoulder, then took aim.

When he got a beat, buzzing sound could be heard as King Ramses lifted his arms in the air. With a moment to find a beat on and staying on target, Bates open fire on King Ramses.

 **ZAP!**

The Ectoplasm shot went to Kings Ramses and got pleased results from Bates.

 **BAM!**

King Ramses was sent flying in a distant and Bates ran as fast as he could to see Kings Ramses, before taking aim Ectoplasm Rifle read to aim.

 **ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!**

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Each shot Bates took at Kings Ramses hit him over and over. He would of continued firing on Kings Ramses, until Bates heard three separate screams!

"AAAAAHHH!" "AAAAAHHH!" "AAAAHHHH!"

Bates turned to the Farmhouse and cloud was descending down on them. What was it-the cricket or locus! They should be safe indoors! It not like the Locus could eat through objects, but plants and living beings-

" _ **RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

King Ramses scream was all Bates could see before turned around and saw King Ramses rushing him so fast that King Ramses was hands her on him pushing Bates towards the Bagge Farmhouse. The wind was flying by fast, that Bates could react quickly react to use his Jet Feet.

Then Kings Ramses twirled him around before, throwing Bates straight through the upper part of Farmhouse Attic window into Bates Room

 **CRACK! SMASH!** _ **BAM!**_

Bates hit the ground and rolled on the ground until he hit the door of his room on the far side. His heart was beating quickly remember King Ramses eye flashing red with Energy and Hate. Bates took a moment to breath and figure out what to do next.

 _ **bbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

Buzzing and chirping noise began to fill Bates Bagge ears as he stand up with scratch, bruises and cuts from his fight with King Ramses.

Then to Bates horror, the top part of the Farmhouse Roof was being ripped apart

 **SNAP! CRACK! SNAP! CRACK!**

The roof showed hungry locus and some began to land on Bates. They started off as small bites all over his body and hurting painfully, which Bates squashed or swatted away, but more were coming!

He opened the door and ran out find his family or more likely Eustace and that STUPID STONE SLAB!

 _ **BBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

 **SNAP! CRACK! SNAP! CRACK!**

The upper floor roof was being eaten away by the locus, when bates got down stairs to the living room to see Courage and Eustace fighting over the Stone Slab.

"That is enough, Eustace! GIVE UP THE STONE SLAB OR WE WILL DIE!" Bates said Eustace pulled Stone Slab to him, ripping out of Courage paws, who seem just as surprised at Bates raising a tone and openly challenging Eustace.

"Make me!" Eustace was that stubborn, well he can forgive me later in life.

 **BAM!** _ **SMASH!**_

Eustace was not prepared for Bates large punch hitting his face or flying through the doorway to Kitchen. Luckily the Stone Slab grabbed by Courage before hitting the Ground.

"Hurry!" Courage screamed and Bates did not need to be told twice.

"Black Betty!" He summoned his Stand and Earth Elemental Stand levitated the Stone Slab, following Bates out on the front porch. There was no longer much roof and second floor was being eaten away.

Black Betty went up high with the Stone Slab as she could and used all her power to throw the Stone Slab off into distance, miles away from Bagge Family Farmhouse.

It would not be known later, that Stone Slab was close too the New Nowhere Museum where they would rightful put King Ramses Stone Slab back in his pyramid.

"ha…hah…Ha…" Bates panted as Black Betty faded from the sky, before Bates walked back in the House. It was rather wet than what he could remember. Did waves mean water and was the Farmhouse flooded?

Courage was tired as well and panting. Both Bates and Courage walked around Farmhouse first floor, with Courage taking the lead.

They found Eustace knocked out on the broken kitchen door. Why did that door keep on breaking? What surprise Bates was Eustace glasses not being broken, but Eustace did have black eye and broken nose with a silly smile?

"Eheheheheheh…." It was like Eustace was laughing, unconsciously. It almost made Bates feel bad for Eustace. Almost, if it was not the fact that Eustace was too stubborn to let go of the Stone Slab and he got that way by forcing Bates hand.

Bates hurt from fight, but he also notices the Kitchen was odd. Random bits of finished food and unfinished recipes for food were everywhere. Muriel was face first in a variety color frosting Cake.

Courage and Bates check if she was breathing and she was.

Later, Bates got Eustace and Muriel to their respective chairs in the living to rest.

Bates and Courage got the Beta-Zeta they could easily order to help rebuild the Farmhouse. With Courage and Bates working with Beta-Zetas that listen to they commands and acted like regular mindless robots or going to buy building supplies in town of Nowhere; it took two days, but luckily Courage and Bates had the Beta-Zetas finish the roof of the Farmhouse and second level damages.

It did cost a pretty penny from Bates Bank account, but at least the Ladrones Bounties went to good use.

Even if they strangely missed Computer snarky British voice putting them down was strangely missed by Courage.

What was even stranger, was the fact Eustace and Muriel were asleep for two days. It must have been stressful experience and luckily Bates and Courage ate the many bits of food Muriel made in the kitchen.

Bates did not know it, but this was his first battle with Ghost and it ended badly.

The fates would decide later on in another week with Bates facing another pair ghost, which revolved around the Bagge Family Windmill.

Luckily, Bates would be at a hundred percent by then and take on his knew Ghostly challenge.

 **XXX**

 **Muriel POV:**

It had been a week since the Stone Slab incident and her boys were fighting.

Well, not in the usual way.

Eustace was mad at Bates for hitting him and rendering unconscious, but the biggest peeve was losing the Stone Slab and as Eustace thinks, "Me million dollars!"

What was Eustace response to that incident, not what Muriel suspected and worrisome to Muriel. What was it?

Eustace just ignored Bates. Whenever Eustace needed help, he asked for Courage and Muriel. Food or getting tea, Eustace would just ignore Bates when passing what Eustace needed. Not even acknowledging his existence at all.

Bates tried to get Eustace attention, even apologize. Nope. Nothing Bates did in the first few days seem to work. That when Bates just gave up and just followed Eustace example by ignoring Eustace in return.

That Stone Slab and that stranger chanting on about some Curse.

Muriel will admit that she was glad that Stone Slab was gone and even got to see it on the Television that it return to King Ramses tomb in Egypt.

The more important thing was, Muriel and her family were not six feet under the ground and dead.

Still, now it seem like Cold War was brewing between the two most important men in her life- her husband and her adopted son.

Thankful Courage was spared, but it just seemed that Courage was just as nervous and scared of the whole situation.

Men. Where do they get their stubbornness from anyway?

Lights in the house started flicking, "Oh my." What was happening with that Wind mill?

"Rggh! Where me TV Show?! Stupid TV! Dang old Windmill…" Eustace was upset, so one or two things would happen-

 **BAM!**

Such as Eustace hitting that old TV and having to fix the problem, which would need Bates help.

That would be difficult, but Bates was the better handy man when comparing Bates and Eustace to the job. Muriel just never voiced it out loud or Eustace would become more bitter and angry about that.

It sounded that to Muriel that the Electricity problem also became Eustace. Without Electricity the food would go bad in the fridge and made it difficult to walk around the Farmhouse at night.

"I'm sorry, Courage. It looks like we have to check on Eustace fixing that Old Windmill, before I can get your sheet metal statue could be ready." That what Muriel was doing in the basement with her beloved Courage. She thought that maybe she could help out with Bates more creative side, by experimenting with welding Metal.

Also, Courage got a gift and it looked so funny that it made Muriel giggled to look at sometimes!

She made Courage have a upper body of muscle builder, posed in heroic and strong. It was partial finished, but she needed the light in the basement.

They were blessed and cursed having electricity from that Windmill, making the Bagge family more self-reliant on themselves.

Muriel decided to go out back way of basement, up the stairs and through the two doors with a push.

 **SLAM!**

"Eustace! It about time you fix that Old Windmill!" She walked out and Muriel could easily see Eustace staring at the Windmill with Bates a few feet away, with their respective tool boxes. Eustace had an old ratty bag of tools in randomly, but Bates was different. He had his Tools old red box for his tools that Bates salvages at the Nowhere Junkyard from time to time.

"Yeah, I hear your nagging Muriel. I will fix the Windmill." Eustace was about to climb the tall Windmill, before Muriel spoke up.

"Why don't you let Bates help you Eustace? He needs the windmill to do his Homeschool Education on his computer and you could use a extra pair of hands." It was friendly and Bates was eager to help with his old red toolbox.

That when Eustace just ignored her and went up to windmill.

There it is. Anything with Bates, Eustace does not respond him. It was such frigid coldshoulder and they lived with each other.

Honestly, that man was as worse as his mother, sometimes.

Muriel only sighed and turned to Bates, "How was school work going?" Might as well use small talk to pass the time and also find out how Bates is doing in his school work.

"Fine, for my English paper I have to do some research about my home. Apparently, this old Windmill was build 250 years ago and is the oldest thing on this property. It was built by Farmer Jiles Galette to operate his Mill, instead of water and after that I just don't know." Bates sighed because poor power cut off his research. Still, Muriel might as well humor him.

"What not to know? You seem to have good research material for your paper." It sounded right.

"I think my skills in researching information the computer is… _lacking_. When I continued my research, it started to go off tangent into something about Vandals. Can you believe that? I remember my World History and Vandals went back during the time of the Romans of Europe. How where their Vandals in Kansas? It gets even stranger stating that Vandals monopolized on Water powered Mills and Farmer Jiles Galette having the only Wind powered mill. When the rivers dried up, the Vandals were going to sack his farm, but Farmer Jiles put magic symbols into the Windmill blades. Anyway, the legend goes if the Windmill stops, the Vandals would return for anyone who owns the Windmill and kill them, apparently." Bates scratched his head and seems to be a bit fidgety. Poor boy, listening too many scary stories on the World Wide Web that gather around the world. Thank goodness Muriel generation did not need the computer or technology so much as Bates generation does.

"It sounds more like a legend and myth, instead of a story." That what it should be and would made more sense that way.

"Hey, you stupid dog! Bring me the socket wrench!" Eustace yelled from the top of the windmill.

"Ooooohh. Rr ruw, row babb, abb…." Courage seemed reluctant, but he was going to help Eustace. Good dog, he is. Muriel knew Courage was smart with even how his barks almost sounded like speech.

"…he never going to forgive me, is he? From the whole knocking him out to save our lives from him holding on to that stupid Stone Slab, is he Muriel. Is it for hitting him or the money?" Finally, Bates voiced his concern. His voice might of sounded strong, but Muriel could hear some regret in his voice.

"You did the right thing, Bates. I just wished you didn't need to use violence with Eustace. Still, I think you made the right call, but you know how much Eustace loves money…" That was what Muriel believed.

"So, if I did not knock him out, he would have let the Stone Slab go and that would be the end of that?" Bates had tone of skepticism in his voice.

Muriel stayed silent. After so many years married with Eustace, she knew the man. Could Eustace be happy knowing he gave up millions of dollars? Muriel would sure that Eustace would whine and grumble about it.

Now, Eustace losing millions of dollars after being knocked out, even if it was meant to save Eustace life? That was hard to say.

"STUPID DOG! YOU GOT YOUR DOG SPIT ALL OVER IT!" Maybe it would be determine on who Eustace tolerates more over the other- Bates Bagge or Courge. If Muriel had to put it in Eustace perspective it would be one of Eustace choices- the stupid boy or stupid dog.

Muriel shook her head and notice it was a Red Moon tonight with clouds moving around them.

Muriel looked in Bates direction and notices him staring at the opposite direction of the Windmill. It took a while, but Muriel old eyes could see a…dust cloud?

"Eustace hurry up! Either fixes the Windmill tonight or tomorrow. We might have a dust storm and I don't want you falling off the Windmill breaking your neck!" Now the situation was worse.

"Bates, go see if you could-" Muriel began to realize that Bates was gone.

 **SLAM!**

"Where is that boy going?" Maybe he forgot some tools that would be useful for Bates helping Eustace fix that old Windmill.

 **SLAM!**

Oh no! Bates got that silver rifle that was similar to Eustace brother gun, along with that sword strapped on his back.

"Why do you need those weapons-" A dust cloud was upon Muriel before she knew it!

 _ **Clip, Clop, Clip, Clop, Clip, Clop.**_

" **Hahahahahaha!"**

The sound of horses riding around of their hooves and men laughing maliciously, but Muriel could hardly see them. The dust cloud was all around her.

"I think I got it!" Eustace exclaimed

"AAAAAAHHH"! Courage was screaming.

 **ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!** That sounded like Bates gun firing and Muriel could see green blast around her, yet away,

 **BAM!**

The dust cloud settled and Muriel took a moment to adjust to what just happen. Around her were horse tracks and yet no horses were in sight. What Muriel did see was Bates laying out on the ground with that rifle of his and sword sheath on his back, but Muriel found something else.

"Eustace! A part of the Windmill hit Bates on the Head!" Muriel knelt down to the boy and moved him gentle.

"Oooohhh…what hit me?…. where did they go?" Bates said softly sitting up and pawing or looking for his rifle. He finally got the rifle.

"Where did who go, Bates? You got hit by part of the Old Windmill that fell to the ground." Muriel asked, just as she stood up and Eustace came climbing down for something,

"Stupid dog! Keep holding that position, until I get back! What part are you talking about Muriel? Because the Windmill is going fine now, if you ask me." Eustace seemed to be so confident, even as he picked up the dome lid part of the Windmill that hit Bates head.

"Is it?" Muriel looked up and saw that the Windmill was going, but moving very slowly as if it was about to stop.

"Yes." Eustace was grump and stubborn, but a form frown and hands on my hips made Eustace check again.

"We got to fix that Windmill, before they get back!" When Muriel looked at Bates, he was looking all around him in a panicked and a bit confused.

"Until who gets back, Bates, and for what do they want with us? What got you so nervous?" When Muriel asked this, the Windmill stopped again.

Right of clouds of red smoke and circled around Muriel family, were skeleton horsemen each on a skeleton horse. Dressed as old warriors and each with a different melee weapon of some kind, looking down at them with glare and evil smirk that Muriel did not know that Skeletons were capable of doing.

"Vandal Ghost, I hate when stories are based on some truth…" Bates words echoed as there was silence passing over the group of.

The silence of was broke with a familiar scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Courage screamed a fight to break out, with one the Vandals near Eustace about to take a swing at with Sword.

Muriel could only watch Eustace, as her beloved husband shaken in fear of his demise before-

 **SWISH!** _ **CLANG! CLAG!**_

 **ZAP!**

Bates took out his own sword to fight the Vandal Swordsmen, while his other arm aimed at Single Axe Head Vandal shot off at a great distance.

"EUSTACE, COURAGE, AND MURIEL! FIX THAT BLASTED WINDMILL! I'M GOING TO FIGHT OFF THE WINDMILL VANDALS!" Bates said as he narrowly dodged a Mace wielding Vandal almost hit him in the face.

Muriel did not need to be told twice, so she along with Courage and Eustace climbed up the Windmill. Courage held on to the part of the Windmill that hit Bates in the head.

 **SWISH! SWISH! SLASH!** _ **CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**_

 **ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!**

That was all Muriel could hear, but her adopted son was putting on quit a fight as the sounds continue until she got to the top.

Courage and Eustace worked on Windmill as fast and best they could. Grumbles and barks in panic, Muriel was glad to notice that Eustace had his bag of tools and Bates recycle tool box.

Muriel could only watch as her adopted son fought off undead or ghostly Vandals.

They circled around Bates with Sword in his right and the left hand holding the rifle. It would be awkward for most people to hold large weapons, a rifle requiring both hands and Bates sword was larger than most. Not for Bates. He seemed to be holding the weapons.

The four Vandal Ghosts on their Skeleton Horses circling around Bates, but Muriel could tell that circle was shrieking down in smaller size. Bates caught them by surprised, but for how long with it last.

"Eustace, Courage! Are you almost closer to fixing the Windmill!" Panic was in her voice, as she kept watching as the circle got smaller.

"I'M TRYING MURIEL! STUPID DOG, GET ME SCREW DRIVER FROM THE TOOL BAA!" Eustace yelling panic sort of show that Bates situation concerned him in some way, because Eustace cared for Bates in some way or form and Bates did save Eustace from the Vandal Ghost from cutting his head off.

Courage was hurrying with a panic, Muriel could only hear Courage paws and sounds of tools hitting part of the wooden and metal parts of the platform they were on.

A Hammer feel down to the Earth and was heading towards a random Vandal Ghosts that was used in the ever growing smaller circle, and any hope of Muriel had for any Vandal Ghost to lose their skull or helmet was lost given that the Hammer seem phase through them like they were not even there.

Muriel felt despair, because if any physical could not hit these Vandals than what good could Bates do with a Laser Rifle and Sword at the same time? Could he use both weapons at once?

Just then Bates sheathed his Sword with his right hand, and then used both his hands on Laser Rifle. Muriel watched as Bates tried to take aim at the moving Vandal Ghosts and then Bates Fired.

 **ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!**

 _ **WHAM!**_

The Vandal Ghosts with the Double Axe was shot at great distance a couple yards away, while the Skeleton Horse left the circle of Vandals to search for its Master. Then the Vandal Spirit with the Sword, charged at Bates, which he rolled out of the way and fired at the back of the Vandal Ghost Swordsman.

 **ZAP! ZAP!**

 _ **WHAM!**_

The Vandal Ghost Swordsmen went the same distance of yards as it Double Axe brother, along with the Skeleton Horse looking for it master. Leaving only two Vandal Ghosts left in the circle, the Single Axe Blade and Mace wielder were left. The Swordsmen Vandal Ghost slowly regrouping after being actually hurt by Bates laser blast.

Just as Muriel feared, the two remain Vandal Ghost charge straight at Bates for the attack- the Mace wielder in the front of Bates and the Single Axe handle attacking the back. Distant closing in by the second and while Muriel did not want to look, she didn't want to lose sight of Bates.

"BLACK BETTY!" Bates yelled out and then a four arm Ghost women appeared, going straight for Mace wielding Vandal Ghost. Bates put the Laser Rifle down and took out his Sword.

The with Four Arm Ghost women cocked back both her left hands Arms to meet with the Mace wielding Vandal.

 **BAM!**

With amazing strength, the Four Arm women left arms knocked the Mace Vandal off and the helmet off his head.

 _ **CLANG! SWIP! CLANG!**_ **CRACK!**

With Bates and the Single Axe Blade wield Vandal Ghost, swung and tried to hit each other, but Bates Sword struck and cracked the Vandal Ghost off and off his Skeleton horse the Vandal Ghost went.

She never really watched how Bates fight, but knew he had to be skilled as Bounty Hunter to do it. So many questions came into Muriel mind, but for now Bates was safe for now.

"WE ARE ALMOST DONE MUERL! STUPID DOG, GET YOUR PAWS IN HERE BECAUSE MY HANDS ARE TOO BIG!" "BABA, ABAB!" Eustace and Courage were working well together and looking yelled at her to keep in the loop on the Windmill being fixed. In normal situation she would be surprised, but the Vandal Ghosts and situation was far from normal.

 _ **WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

A Skeleton Horse eye cried out and before Muriel saw a blur that took Bates Laser Rifle off the ground.

The other Vandal Ghosts and Skeleton Horses gathered off a distance. It was the Swordsman Vandal Ghost that had Bates Laser Rifle. Then with great strength, the Vandal Ghost Swordsman chucked the Laser Rifle towards the Barn with his free hand.

 **SNAP!** _ **CRACK!**_

The sound of wood meeting metal was heard and the Laser Rifle broke through the roof of the Barn, as best as Muriel could see from a distance.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Bates cursed, which Muriel did not like or approve of such language, but given the situation she would let it go. Now it was just Bates armed with a Sword and mystery Four Arm Ghost women to aide him.

Plus, Bates does not usual curse that often around Muriel or the family.

Silence passed, and then Muriel realizes that the four Vandal Ghosts and Bates along with the Four Arm Ghost woman were having a stare down. The wind blew and some dust was picked up and it just seemed so calm, even though the situation was far from peaceful.

 _ **WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

The four Skeleton Horses reared back with roar and Vandal Ghosts each holding their own unique melee weapon up the air and charged!

Both Vandal Axe Ghosts wielders were on the end of the charge, while the left center had Mace Vandal Ghost and the Swordsmen Vandal Ghost on the right Center. The Double Blade Axe Wielder on the far right and the Single Blade Axe Wielder on the far left.

The Vandal Ghosts were coming to Windmill direction with great speed, before Muriel realize that Bates started with a jog with Sword in his right hand that was building to a sprint. The Four Arm Ghost Woman just behind him was now getting at his side, with her fist ready to fight.

A clash was going to happen as the distance closed, each respective fighter cocking back their weapons to strike the other down.

The Four Arm Woman punch to soon, what Muriel thought, but out of nowhere two spikes that took out the Center of Ghost Vandals charge.

 **CRASH!** _ **SLASH!**_

Now the Mace and Swordsmen Vandal Ghost were smashed in pieces, with Muriel seeing Bones of random Ghost Vandals flying in the air and she could not tell which Ghost Vandal each bone was from. The Axe Vandals Ghost were both surprised, but Bates attacked the Single Blade Axe wielding Ghost by jumping very high at that Vandal.

 _ **CLING! CLANG! CLING! CLASH! CLANG! CLANG! CLING!**_

 _ **SS!HHHHIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!**_

 **SWIP! SLASH! CRASH! BAM!**

Bates and the Single Blade Axe wilder exchange blows for a bit. Blades meant each other and kept making the sound between metals of their respective wielders, both with great strength. As a Bates and Single Blade Axe wielder kept trying to overpower the other, Muriel thought her eyes were playing tricks as it seem Bates began glow slightly…yellow with energy? Whatever it was, Bates overpowered the Single Blade Axe wielding Vandal user was attack, with four powerful strikes and disarmed the Vandal Ghosts. That is when Bates hit the Vandal Ghost with four powerful strikes that made the scattered Vandal Ghost into pieces, as it was a Ghost Skeleton.

That left the Double Blade Axe wielding Ghost Vandal alone, who charged to the Windmill in hopes of destroying the object he and the other Vandals were supposed to do. That was all Muriel could remember.

 _ **RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!**_

The Windmill began to shake with frighten Muriel, Eustace and Courage in a scream!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Was this it! Muriel looked around and notices that the Four Arm Ghost woman was near the Vandal and created a Wall from the Earth or Dirt around them that was tall and wide.

The Double Blade Axe Vandal looked to either side, moving his head from one side to the other. One side to the left was Four Arm Ghost Woman and the right side was Bates Bagge, who sprinted their and was a panting from reaching to his spot in just the right moment.

Muriel could see now, it was the lone Vandal Ghost that out number.

It was in a few moments then that the Double Blade Axe Vandal Ghost turned to Bates, possible thinking he was the easier target compared to the mysterious Four Armed Ghost Woman. That all Muriel think as she watched as the last Vandal Ghost charged at Bates.

The Double Blade Axe wielder went to the left side of the horse, away from the Wall of Earth. The Ghost heavy Axe ready to slash Bates down and the Ghost kept getting closer as Bates who bracing himself to attack or get attack.

"BATES! GET OUT OF THERE! ATTACK!" Muriel could not help and worried, but her worried gave way to being stunned next.

As the Double Blade Axe wielding Vandal swung his might Axe in his left hand, Bates swung his right leg back! What was that foolish boy doing! Trying to get crippled-

 **C** _ **LANG! BANG!**_

 _ **SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!**_

 **SLASH!**

 **SMASH!**

Bates boot made connection with the Double Blade Axe wielding Vandal and it seem to Muriel that Bates was glowing yellow with a slight aura around him. Anyway, Bates kicked the axe out of the last Vandal hand, as he twisted his body and slashed down. Striking down the Vandal and the Skeleton Horse in ONE BLOW!

What type of Boots did Bates have?

"Well, at least the Ghost are-" Muriel was about to say something and then notice something odd around the Bagge Farm, turned into a Battle Field.

Bones were glowing green and levitating. They started to float and head towards the Earth Wall that Bates and Four Arm Ghost Woman were when the last Vandal was defeated by Bates.

 _ **WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!**_

The wind was blowing into a small twister or perhaps a Dust Devil? Muriel didn't know, but could tell that in that little wind twirling around, Bones of the fallen Vandals, horses and even their Weapons whirled around and bright NEON green Light seem to wrap around the phenomenon.

Then a BRIGHT flash happen, which blinded Muriel.

"WE ALMOST GOT MURIEL!" "RAW RUR!" The only sense Muriel could make out was sound and it seemed that Eustace and Courage were almost done.

When the light died down, in it place scared Muriel.

It was as if the FOUR Vandal Ghosts and their Skeleton Horses fused to make some Giant Vandal Ghost and a Horse to ride.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE WILL DESTROY YOU!"** The Giant Skeleton declared dramatically, and had four voices, distorted and full of power!

The Giant Skeletons of the Vandal and Horse were not the size of the Bagge Windmill, but when the Giant Vandal sat on top of the Giant Horse, they were the size of the Bagge Windmill. If not a wee bit bigger than Muriel would like!

The Giant Skeleton Horse did not seem to change as dramatically.

The Giant Vandal was the same as the smaller version of the Smaller Vandals Ghosts, but their was a difference. Four arms and Four heads. Their eyes glowing red in power and demented smiles seem to look happy. It seemed that body was somehow in equal proportions, yet was monstrous to behold. The Giant Vandals hands were occupied and out stretched in display of power and ready to strike. Each weapon seem BIGGER in size- Single Bladed Axe lower left hand and Double Blade Axe were in the lower right hand, while the Sword was wielded in the upper right hand and the Mace in the upper left Hand.

Even poor eye sight, with her glasses Muriel could see Bates paling at what he was seeing. Muriel knew Bates could fight multiple enemies, but now she could see the surprise and knew he never faced as large enemy like this.

"Oh, come on…." Bates seemed whine and act a bit like teenager, as he wielded his Sword with both hands and the Four Armed Ghost woman was behind him.

Then the Four Armed Ghost woman began to grow larger in size, almost the size of the Windmill, but little smaller than the Four Armed Ghost Vandal onto the equal large Skeleton Horse.

The Four Arm Woman Ghost had to look up to the Four Skull and Armed Vandal Ghost that look down at them.

Muriel could not see Giant Vandals four faces, but she saw the Giant Ghost Vandal seem to lean back its upper body. The Giant Skeleton Horse did not budge and faced the Giant Four Arm Woman.

Then the Giant Four Arm and Four Skull Vandal, seemed to raise each for respective weapons and was about to strike, before Bates yelled out.

"LET GET'EM, BLACK BETTY!" Just at that the Four Armed Woman hands grabbed the large bony grip of the Four Armed and Four Head Giant Vandal Ghost, quickly and strongly than she thought a Giant Four Arm Woman should have.

 _ **WWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!**_

 **SLAM!**

Power and dominance was a struggle going on between the two giants. They seem equal, even if it seem the Four Armed Woman seem to struggle more, as the Four Armed and Four Head Vandal arms seem to struggle. The Giant Skeleton Horse seemed to push back, then did something unexpected.

 _ **WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

 **CHOMP!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! FUCKING HORSE!"

The Horse reared back and then bit the Four Armed Ghost Giantess on the left side. She could see that the Four Armed Ghost Giantess face was in pain and Muriel could see that she did not have skin like humans and could see the tendons and meat on her. The Giant Horse clamped down on the side and Four Armed Giantess Woman seemed to be slowly buckling. Bates himself seem be holding his side.

Muriel saw Bates jump just high enough and with his Sword in hand, striking one the giant horses legs.

 _ **WWWRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!**_

The Giant Horse seem to let go and cry in pain. Almost hurting Muriel ears while doing it, but it seem the Giant Horse had only three legs and seem to be kneeling on BOTH front legs, now the Giants beings seem to be on equal level.

" **HA! You can't keep it up forever boy! All that energy you are wasting going to tire you out! Then I will destroy that Windmill, destroy the Farm and claim NOWHERE as my DOMAIN!"** It was surprising how Giant Vandal with Four Heads seem to come in loud and clear, even when they talked at the same time.

"Screw you, you giant Skeleton Cadaver! You four Vandals must have been _really_ CLOSE, that all four of you would haunt Farmer Gilet Windmill after death! I guess it must be lonely being the only FOUR Vandals around in Kansas. I'm guessing now you guys are fused, instead of getting intimate it more like masturbation at this point right! It beautiful and weird if you ask me, but what I find weird is….how do Vandals….still exist….250 years ago? What are you guys cousins or something. Gross!" Oh my!

Bates seems to like antagonize the now Giant Vandal on their purpose, sexuality and taking a shot at their culture.

Muriel Bagges did not raise Bates to be like that. That has to be Eustace or perhaps something he picked up on the streets when he found him. The poor, but antagonizing boy.

The Four Head and Four Armed Giant Skeleton head just seem to spring to like with GREEN FIRE and all the skulls eyes glowed RED with energy! The Four Arm Giantess seem to struggle more as her arms bend and pull in different directions, as the Giant Vandal tried to break free with ANGER as it new source of energy.

Then the Giant Vandal Skulls all spoke at once in four different voices.

" **YOUR DEAD BOY! NO ONE INSULTS THE VANDALS! WE SACK ROMAN AND TOOK OVER THE NORTHERN PARTS OF AFRICA! WHEN WE ARE DONE WITH YOU, THE WORLD SHALL KNOW THE MIGHT OF THE VANDALS-"**

"FINISHED! Man, I have to admit, for Stupid Dog you did good work. But your still a stupid dog." Eustace voice

"Uh-huh!" Courage even seemed happy, even with Eustace insult.

In front of Muriel, the Fans the Mill started to move faster and faster, while old pain peeled off with odd symbols. As the Fans flew faster in a circle, but Muriel could see an image of an old man with Peace Sign as the Fans went faster.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 _ **WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

The Giant Vandal and Giant Horse screamed one last battle cry before.

 **POOF!**

Red clouds of gas just slowly disappeared to the ground and there was no more Giants besides the Four Arm Woman Ghost that got smaller and disappeared, as if fading out of existence.

"Thank the gods! Oooohh…I'm tired." Bates collapsed on the ground tired and flopped on his stomach, lying on the ground trying to rest or unconscious.

Muriel would find out what going on with her son, as she along with Eustace and Courage got down from the Windmill.

When they got to Bates, he was unconscious, so Muriel and Eustace picked up Bates as best as they could with Courage taking Bates sagging torso and butt up a little, to help Muriel and Eustace with Bates weight. Murile took the Arms and Eustace took his legs.

Bates Bagge was not a light child and it was surprising they manage to get him through the dining room table.

If the boy was fat, Muriel would put him on a diet, but no. The boy was healthy and had muscles to show that results, along with surviving his encounters such as the Vandal Ghosts apparently.

They brought Bates into the dining room table. The boy seems fine, except for a red spot on side of his white shirt. The left side, which was odd because Bates was not injured against the Vandal Ghosts that tried to kill them. The bite marks look like a horse bitten into Bates, Muriel growing up as Farmer could tell. She got a rag, cleaned up the bite and saw horse size teeth in Bates side. About the size of a normal or perhaps large than normal horse, but Muriel got the first aide and got to work.

Bates, the boy had scars on him. Even with all the muscle he developed, the scars stick out in places. She did not know what left those scars on Bates. Some look to be like from weapon such as blade and other looked to be from animal. Muriel wonder how much Bates did not tell her?

Did she have right ask those questions? Did she give Bates too much freedom?

When she thought of that, she remembered Bates did everything he could to fight off those Vandals from killing Eustace and everyone else on the Farm by extention.

He was a good boy. Bates just kept secrets.

It must be teenager thing.

Muriel had so many questions for Bates. Why did he glow yellow? Who was that Four Arm Ghost Woman? How many fights has he gotten into? Was he ever seriously hurt?

Muriel almost wanted to check every part of Bates body to see more scares, but Eustace interrupted those thoughts.

"Will let the boy sit in me chair for tonight. The next day we are moving that stupid boy to his attic Bed." Eustace said as he sat down at the table looking at Bates, with frown.

Muriel could tell that Eustace cared. Eustace could have ate something in the fridge while Muriel took care of Bates. The man could have sat down and watched TV. For heaven sake, he could have went to bed, but he didn't!

No. Eustace stayed there and was watching Bates, then look at Muriel. Switching off or alternating looking at Bates then Muriel sometimes.

He never left.

Even if Eustace pretended he did not care for Muriel sometimes when she was sick or hurt. Eustace did call a Doctor, asked she could do things she normal could and never left her side for too long. A sense that Eustace felt that he belong with Muriel, that what she felt sometimes.

That brought smile to Muriel.

Maybe if they had Bates earlier in their lives, Eustace would have been less hard of man. Maybe even smile be happy.

Muriel just wished she could have gave her Husband a child, so maybe Eustace could have changed for the better sooner and open up about his feelings more.

Even if that meant her child would be related to Eustace mother. Ma Bagge was a _nasty_ women, that even Muriel could not find much good in.

Let think back to happier things.

Such as Eustace talking with Bates, just a little and no longer ignoring him.

Plus, Bates was not baby and teenager.

She was just glad that he was a part of their lives now and even cared about them enough to protect them.

That all that should matter to Muriel and to her nothing had changed in at all.

 **XXX**

 **Bates POV:**

He should told them, about his feet. Still, Muriel and even Eustace just fix Bates up and just left him bed. He woke up a couple hours and it was morning, Bates thought Muriel would ask questions.

When breakfast came and Bates got to the table, sore and a bit pain on his left side, he kept thinking how he would explain it to her.

"Hey, Muriel! Guess what? I have freaky powers that not a lot people have! Also, I lost both of my feet and parts of my shins to some old Divine and Demonic beings Warriors for Egypt! Also, the Supernatural and Aliens exist, along with a crazy ass conspiracy of Kids and Adults battling each other for stupid reasons." That what Bates said in his attic by himself.

He wished Courage was there in the Attic so that he could easily tell Bates that he sounded as crazy as he spoke those words out loud. He was in trouble.

When he got down to the kitchen for breakfast; it smelt like eggs, sausage and tea. Maybe Bates could grab some fruit and vegetables to get some form of energy to tell Muriel a explanation as to what to happen.

The family was sitting in there usually places. Eustace at the end the table with his Nowhere Newspaper covering his face and facing Muriel, as the kind woman was cooking on the stove.

Courage was across the table and drinking some water from glass and looked to Bates. It seemed to Bates that Courage looked concern, nervous and happy for Bates.

So Bates grabbed a glass from the cupboards and went to the sink to fill it with water from the sink. He turned his head to Muriel, but she was just humming happily, so Bates waited for a moment before sitting back down at the kitchen table.

It was quite, some days it was like this and yet Bates felt all kinds of scared.

Eventually, Muriel got to the table with plate of Eggs and Sausage, even poured some Tea for Bates.

Before Bates ate, he grabbed a orange from the fridge and ate it with his scrambled eggs and sausage.

Everyone ate and it just seems to be somewhat more comfortable mood, except Bates felt like something had to be said.

"Muriel, Eustace. I guess you guys were wondering about a couple things last night?" Bates phrased it as question. What else could he do?

"No. You did a wonderful jobs Bates, taking care of those Vandal Ghost or Spirits. Whatever the case me be, you still try you best at what you can do." What? Did Bates hear Muriel correctly.

"Yeah, now past the syrup, you stupid boy and let me continue eating." Was that Eustace, talking with him? In zombie like and state of shock, Bates passed the Syrup to Eustace as he asked.

All Bates could see were Eustace and Muriel eating contently, when Bates looked to Courage, the pink dog just shrugged and picked up the fork. Not even Eustace yelling at Courage for eating at the table like person. Usually, Eustace would not allow this, but today seem different.

"But…" Bates wanted to say more, but he did not know how to let him know or where to start, because of the turn of events that were happening.

"Bates…" Muriel spoke before drinking a little tea, "…a lot of strange things happen last night. Still, we are here and everything is back to normal like it usually is. You even healed up nicely that we don't have to call the Doctor. Bates, I don't know what dangers you faced, but you did a good job because you are alive. Even when we patched you up, it was not as serious as I thought. Just so you know, we love you and respect your decision. Right, Eustace?" Muriel said as she drank some tea.

"Yeah…" Was all Eustace have to say and just ate some more food on his plate, probably getting ready for seconds.

"Anyway, whenever you are ready to quit Bounty Hunting or fighting Dangerous things, let us know. It would make me happy, but I can tell you have a gift for it somewhat. Even if I don't approve of it, but you are teenager and will be a adult man one day. You make your own decisions in the end." Muriel looked directly at Bates when that was said, there was smile and behind the thick glasses were eyes of understanding.

He was amazed.

Blessed or curse?

Bates had to out, too just let it go of the topic of discussion and let sleeping dogs lie.

Should he? Would telling Muriel and Eustace what happen and what he capable help or hurt them? They are old and deal with the stress of maintaining their lifestyle and just dealing with whatever time they have left.

All Bates wanted for Eustace and Muriel, the closet only people he could call dad and mom, yet never usually said it out loud.

They were this understanding?

Bates looked at his plate, before picking up a fork to eat. As he ate, Bates could only smile.

It really didn't matter at this point.

Just as long as Bates could protect his family from whatever danger comes there way and Courage is aware being around to keep a eye out, so that enough for Bates at the moment. Maybe Courage could have done all the protecting even without Bates, because Courage had resources at the underground Barn Base.

Stress just seems to leave his body at this breakfast.

"Oh! Bates, could you fix the roof of the Barn and get rid of Rock Wall and Spikes outside. Let us know if you find need help, okay?" Of course, Muriel new set of chores seem to be the final acceptance to it all and bring back the sense of normalcy to Bagge Family Farm.

Still, Bates would be getting tired and getting back to training, just taking it easy given his injuries.

 **End of Flashback a few weeks ago.**

 **XXX**

 **Courage POV:**

It was surprising turn of events for Bates. Even when Courage did not witness most the fight with Vandal Ghost, Muriel did and just let it be.

Muriel gave Bates a choice in some regards, but also accepted the idea that Bates is old enough to actually make certain decisions about his life. Bates in control of his life in that regards.

Courage wonder if it was Muriel feeling that much trust for Bates, that was Bates could take care of himself in dangerous situation or Muriel just happy.

Courage was just glad no more dangers or any drama was now out of the way.

"Awwww…" Courage yawned and was falling asleep on top of Bates stomach. Bates left side had healed and scarred up, so it was okay to sleep on top of him.

Courage and Bates just enjoyed the peace and sleep they had now in their lives.

 _ **SLAM!**_

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Courage screamed in surprised and felt like he lost ALL of his hair, while Bates abruptly woke up and pulled under his bed for his sword when he got in a stance to hold the sword with one hand and another holding the sheath.

 _ **SLING!**_

Out was the Sword from it sheath and Bates Bagge in stance to attack, but all Courage and Bates could see was Eustace in his normal grumpy mood.

"HEY! Stupid boy! Make sure you pack your own cloths and bring your bags. Muriel has some field trip planned for you in Townsville and their Museum of Science, while she goes to participate in some Jam Contest." With that said Eustace crossed his arms, turned the other way and left the door open.

"What?" Bates was panting a bit, while Courage just tried to relax his rapidly beating heart.

Just think calm and collective thoughts.

Maybe Townsville will be a nice relaxing vacation in the City.

 **XXX**

 **Demongo POV:**

It was night and he was ready to attack.

Taking on King Ramses and surviving proved more worth! Taking on Vandal Ghosts hell bent on destroying an old Windmill and killing everyone within this large amount of land to claim as their Ghostly Domain on Earth, withstanding the odds against a more superior and dangerous beings this mortal had proven his worth for Demongo! He witnessed the battle himself from distance and just watch the battle.

This mortal was capable of Ripple, Stand and from what some pieces of undead Zombie told him that this mortal was capable of Spin.

Demongo could not help and wonder what Essence of such power would feel like!

He might lose the Ripple and Spin power, but the Stand itself was VERY powerful and the sword was unique.

Plus, this mortal warrior faced odds that most normal mortals would run away, but no! This mortal fought back and showed to be somewhat fearless.

Just as Demongo was about to throw some Skull Essences to summon his Warriors he was stopped!

"FREEZE DEMON!" What-

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"**_ All Demongo could feel was electricity going through all his body! No, it was not just electricity, but felt like ECTOPLASM!

"HE RESISTING! TAKE OUT YOUR KNIFE STICKS BOYS!" A random SWAT theme Ghost said.

Was he serious! Demongo was on the ground and in pain already, but all he could see was Ghosts in SWAT and Police Uniforms rearing back with their Ectoplasm based Knife sticks.

 **BAM!** _ **"AHH!"**_ **WHAM!** _ **"MY SKULLS!"**_ **BAM!** _ **"NOT THE FACE!"**_ **CRACK!** _ **"…okay take the face…"BAM!**_

It felt like few moments, before the SWAT Ghost and Police held Demongo up and Demongo felt like he was helpless. In pain and wondering, what was going on?

" _ **What did I do? I…didn't break any rules of the Ghost Zone, so why are you guys in the Mortal World?"**_ This was joke or crazy event, but Demongo was waiting for answer.

" **You broke the Demon Contract in the Underworld, punk. Judge Roy Spleen gave rights to hunt down and take whatever soul of the mortal known as Bates Bagge right for HIM. Your in violation of Demon Contract and attempting to break that Law is against the Underworld Rules."** There was the walking bleach figure of ghost in Suite, with pinstripe dress pants. Walker. One the most hated, yet a powerful Ghost that holds dominion in his Domain, a Prison.

Wait a minute. HIM?

HIM! That miserable excuse of a DEMON! That washout, over glorified, primedonna, SEXUAL CONFUSED ASS!

" _ **SINCE WHEN DID HIM TAKE SOULS?! HE FEEDS OFF THE NEGATIVE EMOTIONS OF OTHERS! HE MORE INTERESTED IN THOSE POWERPUFF GIRLS, THEN SOME MORTAL IN NOWHERE, KANSAS!"**_ Oooooh. Demongo was now getting the picture.

Because of Demongo calling out HIM for what he is and now claiming the NEWEST Warrior Demongo wanted to add to his Collection.

He could let it go.

Demongo could find another Warrior in the Universe to add to his GROWING collection and power.

But that would mean in some way or form, HIM wins.

 _THAT NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! HE OLD AND THE NEW BLOOD WILL TAKE OVER HIS REALM!_

Bates Bagge would be his, not only for his Essence, but also to prove to HIM that Demongo was better than that Demon.

" **Time to go to Prison, punk."** Oh that was not going to happen walker.

Demongo broke free, strenching out his arms in the air and looking up in the sky, before unleashing BLUE FLAMES OF ENERGY TO EXPLODE AROUND HIM!

" _ **RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_ Blue fire was around Demongo body before exploding out to release from his captors!

 _ **BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

" **AAAAAHHHHH"** Those stupid Ghost SWAT team lackeys should not have touched or beat Demongo. He would deal with them later.

Demongo teleported back to the Underworld and was going to HIM.

The problem with Demon Contracts was, a Demon had to be either challenge or make deal. Either Demongo defeated HIM or Demongo had to make a deal with HIM.

Most likely, Demongo wanted to beat the daylights of HIM to show that sad excuse of Demon how much of loser he was.

HIM choose this Mortal to get back at Demongo and had legal documents to target this mortal Bates Bagge, so now Demongo had to go and FORCE that sad excuse of a _Demon_ to relinquish his desired target.

The _nerve_ of HIM going so low as to bring in Underworld LAW and manipulate that Law to favor him.

Any other day, Demongo would be quite impressed, BUT HE WAS THE **VICTIM TO HIM AND HIM WOULD PAY FOR TRYING THAT AGAINST DEMONGO!**

Not that Demongo followed the Law of the Underworld as much anyway, but it would be annoying if he challenge the entire Underworld.

Demongo was powerful, but not that powerful.

 _Yet._

 **XXX  
Stand: Black Betty**

 **Stand User: Bates Bagge/TND member/Bounty Hunter**

 **Destructive Power: B**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: ?**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: B**

 **Development: C**

 **Info- Earth Elemental Stand Manipulator, with unknown limits on subjects of Earth that Black Betty can and cannot manipulate. Has shown feats to attack enemies with the Earth itself and use it to Stand User will, for more offensive and defensive purposes. It is possible that Black Betty manipulation of the Earth based DEFENSE or OFFENSIVE can affect Ghosts on some level. Black Betty can stay in reality depending on how much pain her Stand User can withstand, but under great pain or being brought to exhaustion the Stand will fade back out of existence. It seems that Black Betty speeds are quick or faster than what her Stand User demands at her of times. Capable of Super Strength and Super Speed in close combat, while almost GROWING to the size of Bagge Family own Windmill. It is unknown if she can shrink or the Range of how far Black Betty can go from her Stand User.**

 **Black Betty image- Think of the Titans or Titan Shifters from "Attack on Titan", except with Four Arms and exposed tissue along with parts of bone in certain areas. Colors are most likely Dark ranging from Black, Blue and Grey in color. This Stand does not appear to have Feet and missing part of the Shins. Could it be because of the Minions of Set damage to Bates Bagge as Black Betty Stand User? It is unknown.**

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoy reading the chapter.**

 **Near the end of August, I might be going on Hiatus again. That means a break from this work to deal with Real Life.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to update "The Adventures of the Blue Morpho". I know, I know. I'm hypocritical and going back on my PREVIOUS Authors Note on focusing on ONE story at a time.**

 **Things don't go as we all plan.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and if you want, Review. I would not mind anyone Review me, BUT NO FLAMES!**

 **Just leave some friendly thoughts and opinions about the chapter or story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous**

 **Author Notes: It lives, this story!**

 **I don't own any of the Cartoons, but I guess I own Original Character known as Bates Bagge. Still, I don't known Bates Bagge powers, which inspired by "Jojo Bizarre Adventure" Anime/Manga series.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

 **XXX**

 **HIM POV:**

The waiting game, was interesting.

Waiting.

WAITING.

 _ **WAITING!**_

…it was boring and frustrating.

All he could do was wait for Demongo, to finally come. It was time like this he likes ploting against the Powerpuff Girls. Easy plots to _**BREAK**_ them! How hard was it to break little girls? Not very, but sadly they always came on up with solutions and _**AMENDS**_ whatever issues HIM himself cooked up against them.

It was simple and quick plot, mostly the short game when it comes to planning.

Long games? They were _**BORING**_ , and playing against other Demons sort of kept his game up on Underworld Politics.

 **FWOOSH!**

Blue fire the size of Humanoid being appeared withing in front of HIM and his domain, right at his throne or his special chair. _**FINALLY!**_ Demongo, took weeks for Demongo to take interest and months of HIM planning to come to reality!

" _ **HIM! YOU DARE CLAIM A MORTAL SOUL, WHEN YOU HAVE NO INTEREST IN MORTALS BESIDES THREE SUPER POWER GIRLS!"**_ Demongo said in dramatic flair an angry face. Not all that frightening and need a bit work in HIM opinion. Probably take some drama classes to improve on that. Being Scary and Dramatic for Demon now days is just so… _ **WEAK!**_

" _ **PREPARE TO FACE…the mortal warriors' souls I consumed over the years and remind my claim on mortal warrior SOULS!"**_ said Demongo, just as HIM watch as the demon before him spin rapidly as small twister with skulls scattered around his domain. Oh, _**PLEASE!**_

Now in front of HIM were Warriors popping up- human, alien, magical and….robots?

Do robots have souls? What does machine dream about, Electric Sheep?

 _ **NO FOCUS!**_

Soon before HIM was a number of many fallen Warriors souls or essences that Demongo consumed. _**PATHETIC.**_ If they lost to Demongo of all Demons, HIM knew that these Warriors were one-hit popular Warriors that had Songs played by whatever people they hail from in the mortal world.

" _ **HAhahahahahahaha!...HIM, are you ready to face your demise and lose whatever you have worth value to you pathetic existence?"**_ Demongo proclaimed proudly, which HIM found _**ADORABLE!**_ That overconfidence and feeling of superiority that HIM could feel radiating out of this shadow and fire demon before him made feel so… _ **EXCITED**_.

"Oh, you really think you can defeat me because I have claim over some petty mortal soul. No, that was just the invitation to bring you to my Domain so I could have some fun and you can't leave this time without my permission…ehehehahaHAHAH _ **AHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " HIM said as he displayed his full power and grew larger around Demongo, his enslaved warriros. Energy radiated off HIM and towered everyone as imposing Monster and Titan that made HIM feared among Underworld.

Demongo eyes widen and took a step back, which made HIM laugh even more.

 **BAM!** HIM stomped on some the Warriors, which dispersed as Skulls back to Demongo.

 _ **ZZZAAAAPPPP!**_ **BOOOOMM!** A mouth blast of pink-red energy came out his mouth destroying the other Warriors that HIM turned back to skulls.

There was one particular large Giant of Fish like Monster tried to challenge HIM, yet HIM could tell that this Giant Warrior had second thoughts and if it could feel fear than it would. HIM toward before Giant Warrior, as the enslaved soul tried to punch HIM.

 **SNAP!** HIM clawed hands grabbed the Giant Fish Warrior fist. Another Claw hand quickly went to Giant Fish Warrior neck. _**SNAP!**_

The Giant Fish Warrior head was cut off and then poof away with soul Skull back to Demongo.

Just a few seconds passed and HIM took care of Demongo fallen Warriors.

Like a child destroying action figures and destroying the action figures… _ **LIMB BY LIMB!**_

"… _ **time for strategic retreat…"**_ Demong said in disappointment, blue fire _**FFOOWWWSHHING**_ from him. A moment passed. Nothing happened. HE WAS STILL IN **HIM** DOMAIN! Demongo poured out more blue fire, but all he doing was creating large fire that looked to be HIM size.

" _ **Why can't I leave!"**_ Demong yelled, with fear in his tone as well as his frustration.

" _ **Just a few seconds for me to take care of your so-called warriors and I still feel…unsatisfied. Plus, last time you caught me off guard when you entered my Domain, so I made sure my Ward was up to keep beings out and IN…I think it time to spend some quality time together, Demongo…"**_ HIM said with purr, towering over the shadow and fire demon. Like a _**SPECK**_ of ember that popped out the fire place near HIM own hooves.

Demongo notice and felt all his Warriors destroyed

"… _ **mercy?"**_ Demongo whispered quietly, which made him somewhat angered as he shifted his size back to Demongo level.

HIM just has sinister smirk and shifted form from being very large to Demongo level of height, before HIM face got right up to Demongo to reply.

"Sorry! Fresh out of _**THAT**_ , sweet thing." HIM said, as his lobster claw went around Demongo neck with **SNAP** and would have constricted air around Demongo neck, if Shadow demon needed air to live.

" _ **GASP!"**_ Demongo felt his neck close in and HIM jerk him with sudden force to the ground with unbelievable strength.

 **BAM! SLAM! BAM! SLAM! BAM! SLAM! BAM! SLAM! BAM! SLAM! BAM! SLAM!**

Repeatedly, HIM smashed Demongo face into the floor, extend his arm that was far longer and then shortening his arm with HIM shape-shifting abilities.

"OhohohohoeheheheheheheheheahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHA _ **HAHAHAHAHAAH!**_ I forgotten the joy of beating down on _**UP STARTS**_ , such as you. I have all the time to _**TEACH**_ _ **YOU**_ proper manners and _**RESCPECT!**_ _"_ HIM said, with delight as he continues to smash and slam Demongo head into the floor.

This was worth the wait!

This was so much _**FUN!**_

 **XXX**

 **Bates POV:**

THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE… was pretty big and confusing to navigate. Especially walking on the sidewalk and enjoying the sights around him. The other problem was when Bates got near alley ways was…

"Give me your money, PUNK!" A random thuggish dressed in old hand-me down cloths with five o'clock shadow of beard he shaved, looking rough and had a gun pointed at Bates torso. The guy was average in height and his head just tilted upwards to realize who he was trying to mug- a taller and muscular teenager.

That pause and wide eye look was all the time Bates needed at that moment.

 **SLAP!** The would-be robber hand that held his gun was slapped away with large hands that made the robber feel tiny-childish, but the robber was shock with how fast this large person was reacting.

The robber tried to aim his gun at the large man in front of him, but a large fist was coming straight at the robber face; almost eclipsing the robber own head.

 **BAM!** The Robber was knocked back into the alley and landed into bags of garbage.

The robber face look to have been imprinted with smash look, blooding leaking out of his nose and split lip. The robber face was slack, with teeth slowly falling out his mouth.

"Why is it we keep on getting mugged as we walk though this city and I keep on knocking out my would-muggers?" Bates said out loud. He was in jeans, grey shirt that show off his muscular upper body, work boots, and brown gloves. Bates orange hair hanged loose and long, without a pony tail.

Bates had backpack, that actually contained his Science Assignment, but also had his large sword on his back.

Strangely, no cop or anyone seem approach Bates. In fact, Bates notice how people just sort stir clear of him, but he didn't understand why.

He wasn't intimidating…was he?

It must have been Bates height and the fact that he had weapon on his back sort made people stir clear of him.

The police though…Bates had no idea.

"Maybe the Powerpuff Girls are not feared to stop small time criminals, because they look like little girls and are in pre-school. Plus, they have to deal with Monsters and city level threat-…..WHY ARE WE HEAR AGAIN! OOOHHHHH!" Courage announced, walking beside Bates and holding his floppy ears in terror at the concept of the ideas of what was happen.

Why was Courage with Bates, instead of with Muriel at the Mall for the Jam Contest?

Simple: The Mall didn't allow Dogs inside.

Eustace didn't care, but was happy the dog was away and was hopping to eat some contestants Jam or eat at the Food Court part of the Mall.

Bates already did his homework with Townsville Science Museum. When your Homeschooled, Bates got mailed some packets to complete assignments and when Muriel add that his field trip; the Kansas or Nowhere Country board of Educators sort of gave Bates Bagge a packet to fill out of the various Scientific portions of Townsville Museum.

Needless to say, Bates got that done and the Townsville Science Museum was okay with Courage going in with Bates.

It was beautiful day, skies were blue with partial clouds passing by in Townsville Weather.

Overall, it was pleasant day.

"Where here because Muriel love Cooking and being slightly competitive, while I have field trip that sort of fits into my Educational requirements." Bates said, as the he and Courage were aimlessly walking around Townsville trying to enjoy even walk and exploration.

"Right…I just wish Muriel was here…Bates I'm hungry." Courage said with whine, but was looking around Townsville as well.

Most the building were tall and huge; which was contrast to the town of Nowhere.

Bates eventually found a food stand selling…pickles?

Yeah, apparently Townsville had some weird Pickle Stands instead of a Hot Dog Stand. Eh? Whatever it is, Bates knew Courage could eat pickles.

Sadly, Courage would never know what chocolate taste like, in fear of being poisoned and possible dying.

As they walked through Townsville, they found a large Park with a Volcano with what looked like Observatory. Bates sat down on the park benches and Courage actually explore his surroundings; while looking nervously in case something happen.

As Bates sat down, with his back pack on side bench and sword sheath on his lap; he thought about Townsville as he stared out into clear blue sky.

Townsville, in Bates opinion, is wonder in some cases.

Townsville was a Dangerous and Doomed city in his opinion- high crime rate, Monsters the size of large city buildings, Natural Disasters, and random super villains.

The only saving grace that was protecting Townsville were three super powered girls; that in Bates in opinion- the strongest beings on Earth. Because of the three girls or Powerpuff Girls, it just seems like Townsville was able survive. It was mind boggling in Bates head.

Why?

Well even when he was trainee or cadet in the Kids Next Door, not a whole lot of good news came from Townsville. Bates listen to the News in the morning and afternoon with Muriel and Eustace; which always seem to have something negative or destructive happening to Townsville.

When the Powerpuff Girls came into the picture, then didn't seem to help out with the station.

They were kind of alien looking with big eyes and no fingers, but that didn't bother Bates because coming from Nowhere he saw a lot of weird looking people.

Then three little girls accidently destroyed parts of Townsville and then accidently cause hyper intelligent Chimpanzee to take over Townsville with a army of Apes. Chimpanzee said his name …Moho Lolo? No…Koko Jojo….Eh? It didn't matter.

In the end, the Powerpuff Girls manage to use their super powers to save the day and have been the City of Townsville heroes ever since.

It just amazed Bates though, that three little girls were able to do so much and keep Townsville from falling apart.

In that perspective, the three barely 5 year old girls actually stop Townville from being destroy.

Could Bates do that? Hell no!

That sounded super stressful and complicated, which was coming from Bates Bagge dealing with Kids, Teenagers and Adults in some form of shadow battle between for dominance that seem to be self-destructive to humans.

Sure, the Powerpuff Girls have superpowers that were comparable to _Superman_ or _Supergirl_ …maybe even more powerful than that?

Bates couldn't help, but worry that those three little girls had too much on there shoulders for being barely two years old if Bates remember when Professor Utonium interview of creating the Powerpuff Girls.

What was the purpose or ideal goal that Professor Utonium wanted his daughters to be?

Bates remember that Professor Utonium wanted them to be the perfect little girls…, so how did Super Powers come into the picture?

"Bates, I think something going on. I hear some screaming down street. What should we do?" Courage voice, broke Bates out of his daydream and thought of City he was just visiting. Bates look at Courage who was fidgeting and standing on two feet.

Bates looked around and saw nothing, so he decides to listen. He couldn't hear as well as dog, but Bates could hear some screaming going on down a city block or so…

"Do you want us to get involved or ignore the possible crisis, Courage?" Bates asked Courage, while putting on his backpack and having both hands on his Sword. He was ready and prepared. Sure, not Freeze Raye and Lazer Gun, BUT he had his abilities and sword.

Whatever was going down, Bates was ready.

He just wonders if Courage wanted to get involved.

Courage looked nervous and scared, but nodded up at down before speaking up, "Ooohh, let get involved. I can't live with myself if Muriel or Eustace somehow got involve somehow. I think the screams of panic people are coming near the street of our Hotel is, anyway…"

Courage was then picked up and got on Bates shoulder.

"Open my backpack, you could use that makeshift carrier for yourself. I have longer legs and I can run faster than you." Bates said, as Courage nodded and unzipped Bates back pack, while moving the papers and notes Bates took at Townsville Science Museum so they wouldn't get squashed too badly.

Bates smiled at Courage decision knowing that Courage was a good dog-no. He was awesome dog. Courage was a bit heroic at time too, even if he was scared and when trouble came coming at the Bagge Family- it just seemed like Courage was ready to protect his family.

Courage also knew, Bates didn't go looking for trouble, but if trouble came Bates or the Bagge family way; Bates would fight whatever trying to hurt his family.

Still, Bates and Courage both agree that sometimes Muriel and Eustace sometimes got involved in dangerous situations. Either out ignorance or because the situation was bizarre.

Bates breathed in and out calmly, as Ripple energy traveled in his body and into his prostatic legs.

Then Bates took off, with his right hand holding his great-sword to what danger he was heading too; with Courage shaking nervously in his backpack.

Ripple energy help Bates run faster and longer for period of times, which Bates was happy for.

Plus, parts of his legs did not get tired, even if parts of his shin and knees were stress by long runs.

XXX

 **The Powerpuff Girls Narrator POV:**

The Powerpuff Girls are TROUBLE! Oh! CAN ANYONE SAVE OUR FAVORITE HEROINES!

It all started with a demolishing the Old Townsville Theater!

The Mayor of Townsville was giving the Powerpuff Girls background history of Old Theater, but really it was the reason why the Old Townsville Theater was closed.

Back when the Mayor was young boy himself, he was fascinated with Magicians and Magic tricks. The Magician who appear in Townsville- Al Lusion!

He was a great Magician that captivated the audience of in the past and the Mayor wish Al Lusion picked him as his assistant for Al next great trick.

Sadly, the Mayor wasn't picked, but little girl that had a striking features similar to the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom the leader of the Powerpuff Girls in particular.

Al Lusion greatest trick was to make the little girl teddy bear disappear, which he did successfully.

SADLY, THE LITTLE GIRL WAS HEART BROKEN OF THE LOSS OF HER PRECISOUS TEDDY BEAR FOREVER!

As child, she was upset and the little girl unintentional got her revenge- by pulling down Al Lusion pants and reveal his Magician Tricks to the world.

Al Lusion, struggling with catching his Magician Tricks, losing balance with his pants triping the Magician legs and finally- the audience that was dazzeled at his trick and laughing now at his Al Lusion.

This humiliation and rage caused Al Lusion to head towards his demise by tripping towards one of Al Lusion most dangerous props as Magician- the Iron Maiden!

Al Lusion- died that day.

NOW IN THE PRESENT WE HAVE THE VENGENEFUL CORPSE KNOW AS- **Abracadaver**!

Abracadaver came back as Zombie and was actually capable of REAL Magic? How? How did this Zombie learn Magic from beyond the Grave!?

DID AL LUSION SELL HIS SOUL TO LEARN THE CREATIVE DARK MAGIC!

"AAAAHH!" Citizens the Townsville were screaming in terrified chorus sympathy..

Giant Feral Bunnies jumping around with people on this Giant Feral Bunnies, for Abracadaver transformed cars, buses or trucks that citizen of Townsville were driving around or hopping around in Chaos!

Could it be even worse? YES! Some Citizen of Townsville were transformed into playing cards in frozen terror!

Buildings- large or wide- were levitated in the air and being Sawed in Half with people inside them!

OH! THE POWERPUFF GIRLS WERE NOT IN BETTER SHAPE EITHER!

Bubbles, the cutest and sweetest of the Powerpuff girls was inside a tank of water. This would not be problem, if not for Bubbles being in a sack that seem to have Magical Energy prevent Bubbles from ripping the sack with her Super Strength!

As for Buttercup-

"AAAHHHHH! DON'T SAW ME IN HALF! YOU UNDEAD CREEP! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M RIPPING YOU TO PIECES!" Buttercup interrupted our Narrator; out fear and angry yells of protest that she was being cut in half! It was very frustrating for Buttercup because she tried breaking out of box, but it was Magical as well from Abracadaver powers! The Saw blades levitated and did as their master bid, for they were created out existence to keep on sawing into the Objects around them!

As for Blossom, she was helpless as Aracadaver focused primarily on her- for Blossom resemble the girl that RUINED his act and, in his perspective, killed him years ago!

" **Look….at my watch…your becoming….very, very sleepy…hahahaha!"** Abracadaver talked slowly and laugh manically, as our poor Blossom accidently focused on the watch in Abracadaver hand and actually was hypnotized her in a dazed state.

Blossom was eyes were unfocused and seem to be hypnotizing swirls over her eyes as she could not tear her eyes away from the golden watch swinging from Abracadaver rotten hands!

OOOH! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT ABRACADAVER CAN USE MAGIC! THAT WHAT THIS NARRATOR WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!

XXX

 **HIM POV:**

"Do you feel like someone talking about you behind _**OUR BACK**_!" HIM asked the person with him, as he was playing Tennis with the ball of shadow and ember of a beaten Demongo the Soul Collector.

"No." Responded as another HIM hit back Demongo size Tennis ball with his racket back to the other HIM.

HIM decide that besides beating Demongo, he wanted to exercise and tortured the upstart Demon at the same time.

So, HIM decide to duplicate himself and play Tennis against himself, while Demongo was bounced on the ground back and forth by him.

Demongo in question was beaten thoroughly and his blue ember were so dim to show the lack of energy. Demongo had chip fangs, his serpent tongue sticking out his mouth as it seems his jaw was incapable of closing and Demongo eyes seem swollen from bruising or black eyes that HIM gave Demongo of being repeatedly smashing his face in the ground.

Outside the Tennis court, Demongo body was lay out unmoving and broken badly. If a shadow and fire demon had bones- then the body looked to be broken beyond what normal mortals could heal from.

HIM decide to cut off Demongo head off his body with his Lobster Claws.

Again, most mortal would die from this, but Demons were harder to kill and this was just simple/painful annoyance for Demongo.

" _ **Killlll meeeee! Please Lord HIM!"**_ Demongo said slurred and in pain, before HIM bounced his face on the ground, ready to serve Demongo to his Clone.

"Hmmmm, let me _**THINK**_ about that….. _ **NO!**_ EhehehahahahaahHAHAHA _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_ said HIM as he served Demongo blue ember fire and shadow head to his otherself.

HIM's trade back and forth with their rackets, easily predicting the other serve and waiting to see which HIM would make the first technically mistake.

"Al Lusion, _**OPPS!**_ I mean, Abrecedaver is doing well against the Powerpuff Girls. I knew his soul would come in handy for later and sending soul to learn _**ACTUAL**_ Magic or Dark Magic!" HIM said to himself, retrieve Demongo Tennis Ball as he missed and mistaken the newly changed mortal name.

"Yes, it was. Our foresight certainly come in handy, especially for our _ **EYE FOR NASTY AND NEGATIVE SOULS!**_ " HIM prided and told his other self of his investment of some mortals.

They watch the Powerpuff Girls struggle with Zombie that knew actual Magic. Magic or the Supernatural, was weakness that Powerpuff Girls had.

Magic vs Super Science- was sort of Rock, Paper and Scissor type deal or as two halves of the same coin.

Right now HIM's had the _**PLEASURE**_ of watching the Powerpuff Girls struggle with a _**PAWN**_ that was disposable for HIM.

They watched Abrecedaver attack and terrorizing Townsville from HIM Dimension. Sometimes HIM watched _**MORTAL REALM**_ from TV set, but today he watched his _**WHOLE DOMAIN**_ projected the terror of Townsville and how helpless the Powerpuff Girls were before him.

It was _**ALMOST**_ like they were in Townsville itself, but it was an _**ILLUSION!**_

Ilussion?

" _ **AHAHAHAHHEHEHEHEHAH**_ _eheheha_ hahahehehe…Al Lusion… what stupid name for a mortal Magician to call himself in life." HIM's said to himself.

Demongo could barely see out his eyes, but he watched these Super Powered mortals when he was not being beaten painfully and disoriented from motion sickness.

XXX

 **Courage POV:**

"Alright, Courage I'm going to lend you Black Betty to go to the water tank or girl getting sawed in half, while I go for the Zombie that has the little girl in…some yo-yo to the Coffin of Spikes. Okay?" Bates said this, as Bates gets Courage out his backpack.

Black Betty, the four arm Ghost Lady appeared right behind Bates and went to Courage side.

He didn't like this at all, but what a Dog to do?!

Courage just nodded with sigh before saying, "Okay…"

Bates went one direction away from them as fast as he could through the screaming citizen and chaotic Magician tricks happening around them.

Courage ran the other way with Black Betty falling behind our pink dog hero. It hard and difficult to get through for Courage for Giant Rabbits almost hoping on Courage and the random panic Citizens of Townsville not knowing where to go!

They got to the glass case, and Courage did not know what to do.

Courage placed his paw on the glass tank filled with and notice a sack that seem to be moving.

"Don't worry! I'll help you!" Courage said and dig into his fur pockets and brought out a large wooden hammer.

Courage was lifted the large wooden hammer over his shoulder and swing!

 _ **SMACK!**_ A vibration went to Courage paws to his arms through his body, which had a ironic result!

 **CRACK!** _ **SHATTER!**_ Courage body cracked like glass and shattered into glass like pile of pieces, before resembling itself.

Courage saw Black Betty had blank look, for it this Ghost Four arm women had skin or features would have eyebrow; then it would have been raised on where Courage store such items like hammer…

Hammer-space? Pocket Dimension? Black Betty just minded her own business watching Courage and ready to be use as her User commanded her to listen to Courage.

Then Courage brought something else out his fur pockets- A wielding torch with a wielding shielding mask!

 _ **FWOOSH!**_ The wielding torch came to light with small intense heat of orange fire before it became smaller and more intense blue fire. Courage started to burn at the Glass Tank, SPARKS flying everywhere and after a few minutes which got nothing,

Courage lifted up the wielding mask and saw the glass tank full of water was not even scorched?!

The Glass Tank of Water, filled with whoever poor soul was stuck in the sack to drown, glowed with red Magical Energy. Showing Courage, that nothing non-magical would damage this.

"Okay, Black Betty, uh, Destroy that Tank!" Courage said, putting away the wielding torch and mask.

Black Betty Raised her four arms and cocked her fist into a rapid attack flurry of punches that Courage could see images that Black Betty arms blurring to have eight or twelves fist hitting the Glass Tank.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! CRACK! BAM! BAM! BAM! CRACK! BAM! SMASH! CRACK!**

The Glass Tank filled with Water was cracking and breaking under the punishment of Black Betty punches, which Red Energy of Magic around the Glass Tank could not withstand Black Betty strong punches that glowed in Blackish-Grey energy of her fists and arms.

 _ **SHATTER!**_ **WHOOOSHH!** The Glass Tank filled with water broke and water flew out as torrent powerful water keeps pouring out, with the sack filled with the possible person still moving in Sack.

Once the water was out of tank, Courage went to the Sack and unknotted the rope to open the Sack to find-nothing? No one was in the Sack!

"OOOH! This was waste time! No! Focus! Come on Black Betty, we have to go save the little girl that getting sawed in half!" Courage trembled as he said this with frantic excitement, with the four arm Ghostly Women following behind the pink dog.

Again, they had to go through the chaos of people and twisted Magician Parlor tricks, to get to the little Girl. Moving, ducking and bumping into other people as Courage went to save the other little girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE STOP THIS!" The black hair girl screamed and was shaking the box, as the box cut into magical enchanted Saws that glowed with Magical Red Energy.

Courage decided to act quickly and barked out orders, "Black Betty, stop those Saws from cutting that Little Girl!"

With commands given, Black Betty raised raise her hands as they black top, rocks and pebbles gathered to form into two sphere-circle rocks. Glowing and spinning with energy as the rocks took carved with a spiral.

 **ZZZZZ-** _ **Crack!-**_ **ZZZZZZ! ZZZZ-Crack!-ZZZZZ!**

The rock like sphere's were threw by Black Betty, but Courage saw that the Rocks did fly straight at the Saws and seem to Spiral into Circle. Courage was worried, but somehow the Rock Sphere aimed at the Saw blades. Yellow Spinning Energy meant steady Red Energy.

 _ **CRASH! SMASH! SHATTER!**_

One the Rock like Sphere, hit the Saw Blades and they shattered in metal shrapnel an lost the Magical Red energy. Some even landed on the black haired and green eye girl.

"AAH! Metal shaving! PSH! Aww, I hate the taste of metal! BUT CAN'T GET OUT OF THIX BOX!" The black-haired girl said, loudly and frustrated at her predicament as the Red Energy around the Boxes were still keeping her inside the box.

Still, the Red Magical Energy dimmed around the boxes.

Courage decide to get near the box and opened it, with a bit of struggle before opening and unleashing energy!

 _ **FWOOOSHH!**_

Red Energy erupted out the box, which allowed two little girls flying and hovering in the air!

Courage was surprised and Black Betty seem to fade out of existence, for following her master bidding of her command by her master.

"Were free!" Black haired and green eye girl said with green clothing said. Courage notice that the Girl seem to not have fingers and very large eyes.

"Thank goodness! I didn't know where I was-PUPPY!" The blonde haired and blue eye one said, before flying straight to Courage! She was so strong and hugged Courage!

"Awww! What a cute puppy!" The blonde girl commented, as Courage notice her large eyes and when she petted Courage, he felt no fingers as well!

Though Courage did feel a little suffocated from the blonde girl strength…

"Bubbles! Focus! We need to save Blossom!" The black-haired girl said to the possible blonde hair sister. Were they sisters? Courage didn't know, but he was glad the little girl stopped showing so much affection for him.

There was a time and place, but now was not the time!

" **NNNNOOOOOOOO!"** A loud and undead voice of defiance rang out in the streets of Townsville, which drew Courage and the two flying girls' attentions!

Suddenly, all the chaos horrifying Magician nightmare seem to disappeared and turn back to normal. People were no longer Playing Cards, Giant Rabbits were turned back in vehicles of transportation, building flying or being Sawed in Half were going back in their proper place!

Courage went that direction, with Courage following.

The girls probably wanted to find this Blossom, while Courage went to go find Bates!

XXX

 **A few moments ago, Bates POV:**

"Sure, scream and panic, BUT IS ANYONE TRYING TO STOP THE MAGIC ZOMBIE!...No, just running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Maybe are they sheep-people…Nah, that be insult to chicken and sheep." Bates muttered this angerly, which was hard given he tall and big guy, going through ALL the chaos that was happening.

While Bates was running and bumping into people, he just notices not whole lot of people were trying to stop the chaos.

He saw some Police Officers, but no. They were just a useless as the frighten Citizen of Townsville.

No Police Officer trying to evacuate Citizen or attacking the Zombie that was causing this Magical mess with there knife sticks or guns or just fighting bare handed.

No one was doing anything but- running and panicking….

"There you are…" Bates said, he unsheathed his great sword and channeling his Ripple in his body, glowing faint yellow light in his body and through his great sword showing Celtic Runes.

The Magical Zombie seem to be playing a yo-yo game with what Bates could see was a girl with long red hair and a red bow on her head; towards a Iron Maiden like coffin device.

Bates wonder if that was one the Powerpuff Girls, but he didn't have time! That girl was going to going to die a very painful death, if he didn't do something!

It took a bit to get through the madness of the street of Townsville, but he got close to the Iron Maiden like Coffin!

It was time to stop this havoc.

 **SLAM!** Bate slammed the Coffin full of spike shut, just when the red hair and red bow girl was whirled to Bates.

He had to let go of one hand to catch the little girl and give mighty yank!

 _ **SNAP!**_ **"AAAAHHH!...My Arm…."** The Zombie Magician said, which sure enough a zombie arm ruined suit was coming his way, which Bates putt down the rai girl and grabbed the flying Zombie Arm.

The Zombie Magician arm had many different colored handkerchiefs, but the Zombie Magician arm squirmed in Bates large hand.

"Enough of that!" Bates said, breathing in and out with his Ripple powering up.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZ**_ **\- CRACK!-** _ **ZZZZZZZ!**_ Zombie Magician Arm squirmed and then **POOF!**

The Zombie Arm exploded in dust, all over Bates hand and parts of his Zombie Magician Arm dust landed on him.

"PFFT! AAHHH! I got dead person arm dust on me and some in my MOUTH! Oh, Gods! Okay! Fuck this! I'M CREMATING YOU!" Bates was pissed with dust or ashes on parts of his face, but he was disgusted and mad enough to charge at the Magician Zombie.

" **YOU…WILL…PAY!"** The Zombie Magician said slowly and used his free hand, to blast magical red energy at Bates Bagge.

"SHIT!" Bates side, zigging-zagging and it was working; but apparently the Street of Townsville only had Bates in the Zombie path.

Bates had to get behind a car to shield himself from the Zombie Magician Blast from its remaining arm.

 **ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!** _ **ERRRR!**_ The Zombie Magician Blast, were very blunt and powerful, wrecking the car and Bates knew he had to leave or else the Zombie Magician were going explode the Car fuel tank.

Bates got on his feet in squat position and looked at his great sword, glowing with light blue Celtic Energy with some reassurance.

"Okay, let do this!" With that Bates got up and sprinted with the Great Sword held tightly in his right palm.

 **ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!** Bates ducked, dodged and tumble with his years of KND training and then raised his great sword; with a swing Bates manage to hit one the Zombie Magician blasts.

 _ **DING!**_ Bates hit the Magician Zombie Blast right back at his castor. **BAM!** The Magician Zombie hit its back and skidded on the road.

Bates kept going on the down Magician Zombie back, which he took as his opportunity as he quickly went down to the downed Magic Zombie.

" **Ughhh! …NO!...I…MUST…HAVE….REVE-AAAH!"** **STAB!** The Zombie Magician tried get back up with his only arm left, but Bates had enough of this annoyance today and plugged his great sword into the Zombie Magician chest.

"Sorry, we all don't get what we want!" Bates said as he breathed in and out, calmly and the Ripple Energy seem to channel through Bates and into the Great Sword.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZ-**_ **Crack!-ZZZZZZZZ!** The Zombie began to twitch and his if his unemotional dead face or Red Eyes, if it could have showed pain and panic, the zombie-magician would shown that expression. The Ripple Energy turning his body to dust slowly.

" **NNNNOOOOOOOO-!"** As the Zombie Magician slowly turned to dust and ashes, as his physical body was destroyed by Bates Ripple Energy.

 _ **POOF!**_

What was left was pile of dust and ashes, of the cremated Zombie Magicians who was bent on some kind of Revenge that Bates didn't know about or care…

…what he hated was zombie dust on his person, but he kept his mouth shut so no dead zombie dust get in his mouth-UGH!

 _ **FWOOOSH! PEW! FWOOSH! PEW!**_ Over Bates head was light Green and Blue energy streaks that lingered in the air and faded, but Bates turned to see two little girls wearing the same color as the Energy Streaks go to the down little Red Hair girl that Bates had to put down to attack the Magician Zombie.

"Yes! Bates, you did it! The little girls are safe! Look, everything back to what it was before the bad things started to happen-…is that Zombie dust on you?" Courage said happily, coming over to Bates on his hind legs and Bates could smile a brief moment, before remembering in disgusting that he was indeed had ashes of Zombie on his body.

"Yeah, let get out of here. I'm done with admiring Townsville for today. Plus, I don't want to deal with any of the attention that I might cause. Come on…" Bates said as quickly walked away, with Courage following besides the sidewalk to avoid the Townsville citizen rushing to check who Bates could only assume were the Powerpuff Girls.

He didn't want to get famous and be called hero in Townsville.

Bates had dealt with children and even though the Powerpuff Girls are heroes, he didn't want to get on their bad side and get crushed by three Super Powered five-year-old girls.

It would be humiliating and Bates knew he would lose.

"Good, the little blonde girl is a bit suffocating with her affection." Courage said to Bates, which was surprise given Courage usually likes affection.

It was not like they were going to see the Powerpuff Girls and formal introduce themselves anyway. Right?

XXX

 **Blossom POV:**

"Ugh…what happen?..." Blossom said as she felt the blacktop of the road underneath her. She was confused, but slowly it was coming back.

A Zombie was attacking Townsville, coming from the Old Theater that Mayor had permission to demolish to make way for future construction for Townsville to grow.

She was going to defeat Al Lusion who became Abecredaver the Magical Zombie, only for Abecredaver to hypnotize her. After that, it was blank.

"BLOSSOM!" Two female voices cried out to her, her sisters! Buttercup and Bubbles rushed her and checked her over if she was okay, not that she could blame her.

They just found out they were weak against Magic and never felt so helpless before.

They took damage from criminals, super villains, Monsters and the occasional Alien Invader; but they were hopeless against Magic.

"Buttercup? Bubbles? Are you guys okay and did any of you guys take care of Zombie?" Blossom had to know. Maybe Buttercup and Bubbles figure out a way to defeat Magic.

"We were both be sawed in half, but I thought I was in tank filled with Water for a bit. I don't know how I end up being sawed with Buttercup." Bubbles response was innocent and honest.

"There was some Pink Dog and some weird looking Four-Arm Lady, but as soon as the Lady destroy the saws, she disappeared. The Pink Dog got us out the Box that stupid Zombie put us in." Buttercup response was truthful as well.

"Ooooh! That Pink Dog! I want to pet him so more!" Bubbles said, side-tracked by a cute animal.

"Bubbles! Not now. Okay, then who help me? Did you guys get rid of the Zombie?" Blossom trying to get to bottom of all this.

"No. Before we knew the Zombie screaming 'No!' loudly and all I saw was some big guy. Do you want to-" Buttecup was suggesting to look for this individual when she was interrupted.

"Girls are you alright?!" Random Townsville man asked.

"Are you hurt in anyway?!" This time a random women spoke up.

"Thank goodness you girls are alright!" Chorus of voices spoke up at once, with Reporters and News getting ready for daily response.

"We're fine, but wait!" Flashes of Cameras and Video Cameras came into their view.

"Girls! Could you give us your side the story of what happen?" A reporter finally got to them, which Blossom sighed.

That what she and her sisters would like to know.

Who saved them?

All she knew was Pink Dog, Four-Armed Lady and Big Guy.

She would get to the bottom of this and then properly thank them.

How hard is it to find a Four-Armed Women and a Pink Dog anyway?

What about the tall man that saved her?

XXX

 **Muriel POV:**

"Eustace, are you sure we couldn't wait stay in Townsville a little longer. I wanted to catch up with Mary. Remember Mary Stuffum, who actually made our Wedding Cake? She was also my pen pal as wee girl and it lovely to know she still has passion for cooking still!" She said to her husband, with trying to look over to Eustace given Bates large frame blocking her view.

They were living Townsville and Muriel happen to run into an old friend from Germany, who parents immigrated to America, sort like how Muriel except she was born to Scottish immigrants who had he in the States.

"Bah! The Women is witch, that makes too MUCH food Muriel! That me saying that?! Plus, I am not spending anymore of me money for our Motel! Errr, I'm not made of money…." Eustace grumbled and all Muriel could see was Eustace forearm waving around.

Bates was so cramped and stuff in Eustace Pickup, but somehow, he found a way to close his eyes and sleep. Courage was sleeping contently as well

 **BANG! PANG! RRRGHHHH!** Suddenly, Eustace Pickup seem to be making a terrible sound. Oh dear…

"EERRRH! STUPID PICK-UP! What wrong with you, girl?!" Eustace said as he pounded on his stirring wheel, as he turned to the side of the road.

Eustace has had this Pick-up for so long, but Muriel never understand why he thinks his Pick-up was girl? Muriel always like to think perhaps it was for the daughter they never had together. She loves Bates, but if Muriel adopted a girl than she bet Eustace would been a little less nasty at times.

At least, Muriel could always hope and dream that was the case…

Courage began to stir on Muriel lap and Muriel turned up her head to notice Bates squirming awake as well.

"What going on?" Bates said in tired groaning tone, trying to figure out was going on and rubbed his eyes.

"We seem to be having Car trouble, Bates." Muriel said, while Courage grumbled and bark as well in his own way. She loves to think that was Courage own way to communicate with them.

Muriel looked out the window and notice that they were in Townsville still, but the Suburbs. Trying to make Heads or Tails of the map before Eustace decide to drive in direction back to Nowhere, Kansas.

They're were many houses they could call to for help, while Bates probably would use this as opportunity to possible invest in something called a Cell Phone.

Not the Muriel didn't mind the idea, but Eustace would never pay for it.

Bates? Muriel could guess that boy would invest something like that for the family.

Probably getting one for Courage!

Bates and Eustace got out the Pick-up and lifted the hood, which billowed out steam and smoke!

"That can't be good. Courage, I think will be here for a while." Muriel said with sigh, which she saw Courage nod as she waited in the passenger seat as her two men were trying to diagnose and fix the problem of Pick-up.

Eustace? Well, she loves her man, but she knew he wasn't as handy as he claimed to be.

Bates, though, could figure out the problem and it would take time to fix it. Usually Bates goes to Nowhere Junkyard and gather parts that Muriel and Eustace would need when their appliance breaks down.

Minutes passed. Than hour.

Finally, it got too dark and Muriel had enough waiting.

"Boys, I'm going to one these Houses for some help." Muriel said as she looked around for a one possible house for help.

"Okay, Muriel, we have broken Cylinder and some Spark not looking too good. Looks like we might have more problems…oh, great?" Bates said as Muriel saw his hands full of chunky black goop that might be oil.

"NOO! How long will this take, Boy?! Where will we find cheep or free parts to salvage?!" Eustace said as he raised his fist high and hit the hood of Engine.

 **BAM!** "OW!" Eustace cried out in the pain in his hands and engine roof almost fell on the poor man head, if Bates didn't catch it.

"Jeez! Eustace be careful with your temper!" Bates said, but Muriel had enough the spectacle and move to the house they parked in front.

Courage kept her companion and protected. Such as wonderful dog, as the dear walked with her to House they brook down in front of.

The House?

It was different from the normal Suburban Houses around them, usually looking like copies of each other with different coloring or design to give it more of Unique feel.

This House, was white and square. Very large, but not too large. What stood out the most was three large windows that grown adult could fit it. Perhaps even be around Bates size, given her adopted son was large individual and felt like everything was small and tiny to him.

The House had garage and well-maintained yard with hedges to help show the line of the property with what Muriel could see was fencing heading towards the back.

She couldn't see that well in description because it was dark.

Still, the lights were on and Muriel could hope that someone could help them use phone or give directions to motel. The way Bates talked, they might be in Townsville for a while and Muriel wouldn't mind.

Muriel walked to the door and then rang the door-bell.

A few moments passed for Muriel and Courage to wait, but the door open and light blinded Muriel vision before her eyes adjusted.

"Yes, can I help you?" A polite and well-spoken voice was heard and Muriel saw who it was. The man look very sturdy, but health individual. Someone that took care of themselves. Muriel notice the man had white long-sleeve shirt, with front pocket full of pens and pocket protector. The man had black dress shoes and pants.

In the man mouth, was black pipe. Making the man look a little distinguished and if Muriel had to guess, a rather educated young man.

As for the man facial feature, he looks handsome for man his age, Other than that, the man head seem square or perhaps rectangle in some way.

Not that Muriel had right to judge.

"Yes, you see our Pick-up broke down in front of your home, so would it be rude to use your phone and perhaps point us to the nearest hotel?" Muriel said politely, with Courage a little nervous and yet not too scared.

"Oh my. I'm very sorry about your dilemma. Sure, you can-" The polite man was interrupted by young childish and girlish voices.

"Professor, what going on?" said a voice behind the man, very polite and if not brash young girl.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Another voice spok up, Another girl voice, a bit sweet and bubbly to Muriel ears.

"Girls, we can wait. It is just for a moment." A third voice spoke up. Muriel could tell that this girl was patient, if not had a strange authority in her voice.

The young man before Muriel turned around and spoke up, "Oh, sorry girls. Apparently, some people are having some trouble." The young man talked. Probably those children were his daughters.

"Really? That stinks for them." said the polite and brash voice stating the obvious.

"Are you going to help them, Professor?" The sweet bubbly voice with worry spoke.

"Girls, the Professor will most likely help them. Right, Professor?" The leader voice of these girls spoke up.

So sweet! It seems this Young Man was Family Man. Muriel wonder what the little girls looked like and who was this young man wife/mother to his daughters were.

"Oh! Sorry, come on in! Maybe I can see what the issue with your car, and get you back on the road!" Said the man of the house.

"Sure thing, but what your name Mr…" Muriel felt embarrassed as she forgot her manners! She should have introduce herself.

"Professor Utonium. What your name?" The man replied and oh my! He was professor. Very educated and smart, so maybe he could help with their car trouble.

"Muriel Bagge. My husband and son are looking at the car. My son said we might have a few problems and car might not start with right parts or repairs." Muriel said, but she felt some hope that Professor Utonium might have problem.

Professor Utonium move out the way the door and Muriel walked in a few steps, but stop when she notices the Professor Utonium daughters.

They had big eyes, no fingers and….oh! They were floating.

"Hi! I'm Bubbles! Ehehe!" The blonde haired and blue dressed girl said.

"Buttercup…" The black haired and green dressed girl replied gruffly.

"And I'm Blossom, we are the Powerfpuff Girls!" The red hair and pink dress girl stated proudly.

"Oh my…." Muriel said, trying to take in what she was seeing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Courage, who was with Muriel screamed, probably was surprised as well by the flying girls…

"Oh! The pink puppy from today is back!" Bubbles stated, quicker than Muriel could see went to Courage and hugged her dog.

"GAH!" Courage gasped as he was hugged and petted before he relaxes and breathed easily, but Muriel notice that Courage was a little nervous still.

"Yeah, your right! It is that Pink Dog that help save us." Buttercup chimed in and the red head known as Blossom peered down the dog and looked outside into the dark where Eustace and Bates were fixing the Pick-up.

"Girls? Somebody saved you and it was this Pink Dog?" Professor Utonium spoke, with look of surprise on his face.

"Yeah, along with Four Arm Lady and some Big Guy." Blossom stated as she kept looking at the two men trying to figure more problems to the Pick-up.

"Oh dear. It seems Bates might have found some trouble and help your girls out." Muriel said, realizing that Bates was large and she already meant the Four-Arm Women once to know she was connected to Bates in some way.

XXX

 **The Powerpuff Girls POV:**

"This is small world, isn't!" Blossom said excitedly at the dinner table. They gotten extra plates out and old couple with their son sat down with them. The Pink Dog known as Courage was eating outside, though he didn't look happy. At least until Bubbles got him chewing bone.

"I guess…" Bates Bagge spoke up, as he ate quietly eating his greens and methodically eating his meal in a process of vegetables to statures and finally meat. Drinking water.

They all talked, well mostly Muriel and Professor Utonium did. They were too far from Motel and since Bates along with Courage help them out, they would be allow to stay until the Pick-up was ready to go.

Apparently, Eustace was not part of some insurance or Auto Club to call someone Tow their Pick-up.

Eustace just grumbled and ate food.

"Soooo, do you have powers?!" Bubbles was excited to ask, already done with her food.

"…Maybe…" Bates said quietly, which was surprising quite for man his age.

"Where that Four-Arm Lady! She kicked-but!" Buttecup said crossing her arms with smirk, probably wanting to meet with the person who saved her.

"Uhhh…" Bates seem to be finish eating, but also stumped on what to really do. He drank his water and seem to be sweating a bet.

"Answer the question, Stupid-Boy!" Eustace said and this sort surprised the girls with how mean Eustace was to Bates.

"Eustace! Go on, Bates. I know your shy about these matters, but they just want to see. Plus, they showed us they can fly and wee bit of their powers." Muriels said, encouraging as she was enjoyed her meal with sips of tea she had.

"Alright, Muriel. Eustace. Black Betty, come on out…" Just as Bates said that, the Four-Armed Women Appear from behind Bates large frame as he casually ate that.

"My word! Where did she come from?!" Professor Utonium said, quite the surprise and the Powerpuff Girls were excitedly floating to the floating women.

"Cool! Thanks for saving my butt out there, but it won't happen again!" Buttecup said, happy to meet this person and raised her 'hand' to shake the Four-Arm lady hand.

Buttecup got a smirk and hand shake from Black Betty, but no response.

"Where your skin? Why do you have Four Arms? Are you Ghost?" Blossom said asking so many questions, excitedly.

"Does it hurt?.." Bubbles asked concern and bit grossed out, given Black Betty had no skin and yet had some dress that she worn. It almost seems like Black Betty was floating constantly.

"Uh…She doesn't exactly talk. She comes from me or she called a Stand. Sort of Representation of my Fighting Spirit that has physical manifestation. As to why she has Four-Arms and no Skin? I have no idea." Bates respond, as the Powerpuff Girls looked at Bates before back at Black Betty.

"That sounds a little illogical. I'm sure we can find explanation for this if I run some test." Professor Utonium tries to rationalize this more, being a man of Super Science.

"Well, how did she get her name?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"A song was playing on the Radio of my Pick-up back home and I asked her if she wanted a name, which she responded with nod. Since then, I just call her Black Betty." Bates said, his face turning red to match a bit of his orange hair.

Black Betty smiled at the girls, before she faded back into Bates Bagge and disappeared to wherever a Spirit came from the human body.

"Oh! You have Pick-up? Why didn't you drive her in your Pick-Up instead of being cramped into one old Pick-up?" Professor Utonium asked kindly.

"…I'm not old enough…" Bates said looking down, away from Professor Utonium and Powerpuff Girls surprised looks.

Blossom thought this person was man, but perhaps he was younger

Buttercup was curious at the boy age.

Bubbles wonder if Bates was Giant and if he could carry kids to school for piggy-back rides!

"Oh! Bates is only thirteen years old." Muriel added in as she sipped her tea at the dining table. She had better, but the tea was good enough.

"Grr. The Boy should hurry up and grow-up to be man! That way he can make some more money!" Eustace said, finishing off the last of the dinner, eating as glutton.

"Well, do you think Bates suffers from Gigantism?" Professor Utonium asked.

"We had Bates checked out by our local Doctor. He healthy as Horse and the Doctor said he was not suffering from Gigantism. Now, let me help you with the dishes and I think I'm ready for a guest bedroom for a good night sleep." Muriel said, ready for the end of her day.

"Will get it!" Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles said excited!

 _ **FWOOOSH!**_ **PEW!** _ **FWOOOSH!**_ **PEW!** _ **FWOOOSH!**_ **PEW!**

Having powers helped out with chores in a flash, with the Powerpuff Girls! Everything was quick and effective. They don't tire easy, they had super strength, super reflex's, and super speed. They were done in a few seconds. Not even minute passed!

"Oh! How marvelous! Eheheheh!" Muriel watched them, but could only see colors of Pink, Green and Blue flying around in streaks like fire flies.

"Eh, I'm ready for bed." Eustace grumbled, full and tired. Wanting the day over with given his precious Pick-up problems they need to repairs tomorrow. The way the idiot-boy kept talking, it might take a couple days to fix…

Bates was watching raptured at the Powerpuff Girls display of powers. He saved these kids?! Man, it must have just been a very bad day for them and they were weak against Magic.

A half-hour passes, with their new guest going to their bedroom.

Muriel and Eustace had the guest bed room, while Bates and Courage took over the living room coach to sleep on.

Everyone got in their sleep wear.

The girls watched TV with Bates and Courage. Courage was loved and petted by Bubbles, sometimes even by Buttercup and Blossom.

Bates was quiet, with wife beater tank top and sweat pants. The girls watched that Bates arms had scars and were strong looking for a fourteen-year-old.

The Super-Size fourteen-year-old ginger was sitting in the middle of coach, watching TV Shows with the Powerpuff Girls.

When Bates adjusted his socks and sweat pants, instead of skin the girls saw metal where Bates feet were.

"What happen to your feet?" Bubbles asked.

"Did you lose them in a fight?" Buttercup asking excitedly and morbidly.

"Girls! Where are your manners?!" Blossom said, trying to be too noisy.

Bates Bagge, didn't really talk that much to them and seem to be nervous around them. The Powerpuff Girls didn't want someone who saved them to be scared of them.

It was rare enough day when someone else save the day and even saved the Powerpuff Girls lives as well.

"Yeah, I got in a fight. A bad one, but you girls probably saw your fair deal of fights as well. Right?" Bates said with shrug, before he straightens his socks and adjust his sweat pants to his ankles. They could not see his metal feet anymore.

"Well, yeah, but we have Super Powers! Nothing can stop us!" Buttercup said loudly on the left side of coach, watching TV and failing at that when talking with Bates.

"Except for the Zombie Magicians." Bubbles chimed in on the floor, given Courage a bell rub and Courage leg going crazy from Bubbles scratching a certain spot.

Buttercup, grumbled, making a good impression of Eustace.

"So you have powers too, Bates? Are you a Superhero? Blossom asked curiously, who was on the right side of the coach armchair.

"Nah, I'm no hero. More bounty hunter and handy man sometimes. The Supernatural and I, well, we just happen to brush up against each other from time to time." Bates said with shrug, which made Blossom curious.

"As for Black Betty and powers? Well…Some were with me when I was born and I can't really explain how or why I got them…?" Bates had no idea about, besides that he had powers.

Blossom thought Bates was quiet and humble, probably shy around people.

Buttercup was thinking Bates was pretty cool, being Bounty Hunter sound better than hero!

Bubbles wonder how Courage ears could be so floppy and soft!

"Girls! Time for bed! Good night, Bates and Courage. You'll need rest to help fix that Pick-up tomorrow with Eustace. Hey! I might even throw my hands to help you out okay?" Professor Utonium called up the stairs, but also in his pajamas and ready for bed.

"Alright, Professor! Goodnight Bates and Courage." The girls said in unison.

"Thanks Professor! Hopefully I can find a Junkyard with some parts somewhere tomorrow. Goodnight!" Bates Bagge said, as he put a pillow on onside the couch and got his blanket ready for himself to keep warm. Once Bates lied down, Courage got on Bates stomach and prepared to sleep, but barked at Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls in short barks that sounded like 'Goodnight!'.

Of course, Bates heard Courage actually say, "Goodnight! Sleep tight!...man, I need nice sleep. Wish it was with Muriel though…What do people have against dogs sleeping on beds anyway?"

Bates could only shrug at that response, but didn't have the heart to tell Courage it was from his shedding fur.

Bates just looked at the white ceiling and could help and think:

What would tomorrow bring?

Bates couldn't help, but wonder as he passed out on the Coach with Courage sleeping on top of him.

XXX

 **General POV:**

"AAAAAAH-AGH!" Bates tried to struggle with scream, as Giant Squid like Monster griped him and flailing him randomly! Making him motion sick and unable to fight back?

" **RRRROOOAR! SHHHHHHH!"** The Giant Squid roared and hissed out, hurting Bates ears as the sound actually crack quite a few building windows.

That was not the say this mighty Kraken tentacle was not destroying it fill of Townsville buildings.

 **CRACK!** A tentacle was constructing a building and squishing the architecture into rumble.

 **SMASH!** Another tentacle toppled a building over.

 _ **BOOM!**_ Underneath the many tentacles of Giant Squid in the street of Townsville, which must had a Truck hauling Gasoline that exploded.

Why couldn't Bates fight back? The Giant Squid Monster was larger than the Vandal Ghosts combine together! Also, Bates felt his ribs were either bruise or a rib bone was cracking! That he lost his sword before he could fully grasp it as Bates unleashed it out his sheath, before dropping his sword! Bates was so disoriented that he couldn't he properly call out Black Betty, use Ripple or even gamble using Spin.

How did walking in the morning to Townsville Junkyard ended up with Bates getting held hostage and easily beaten by this Giant Calamari?! Bates was regretting not bring any Freeze Ray or Laser Gun?

He was caught off guard and not used to what he was fighting..

He was fool, because Bates should keep up to his paranoid training mind-set that KND taught him to be constantly ready and prepared.

Bates thought he could just use his Powers, Size and Sword; but this reminded Bates that he was not invincible and was in fact helpless!

Bates was being Squeezed to death slowly, and his vision was sort of dark.

Still, what Bates saw coming at him was a…rainbow? No! It was-

"HOLD ON BATES! Will take care of this!" The Powerpuff Girls said in chorus as they got closer.

Then, it was stream of color of Pink, Blue and Green; which began Bates being flailed more and more.

 **SNAP!** Squid tentacles being cut into Green light that was Buttercup. Blood of purple spouting out of severed tentacles curtesy of Buttercup.

 **CRUNCH!** The Blue light was actually breaking the bones of the tentacles sounded so brutal, by the ever-innocent Bubbles.

One the tentacles, which Bubbles broke was actually holding Bates back and released Bates to plummet thirty-stories down to streets below.

"AAAHHH!" Bates couldn't help, but scream! He tried to find balance to click his heals to start off his Jet in his boots, but he kept missing the point of tapping his heels three times!

THIS WAS THE END!?

Suddenly, Bates notice his fall to ground below was jerked to side to something pushing towards a slower and safer descent to the ground.

He felt two small nubs holding his lower back and slowly setting him down on the ground.

"You can stop screaming now." Came a giggle, Blossom, who saved Bates.

Bates was pale and sweating bullets, also his sides were in pain; but stopped screaming and nodded knowing he was safe.

Blossom placed Bates on the ground, "Your safe Bates, good luck going in the Junkyard. Just remember the Gang Green Gang is their hang out and home. Now, let the Powerpuff Girls handle this! Okay, bye!"

Bates, saw Pink streak of light heading towards the Giant Squid to joining the lights Green and Blue streaks, seeing them take apart the Kraken like it was annoyance or perhaps butchering would be best way to describe it.

"Geez!,,,you go for walk in Townsville and you end up almost being eaten by Monster… Townsville sucks….Still, I guess the Powerpuff Girls keep the City from being destroyed….Agh! Stupid Squid! My sides hurt….I got power through and use my Ripple energy….Come on Bates! Man-up…." With Bates talking to himself, he channels Ripple energy by breathing in and out, slowly healing. Even if it was painful, but the Ripple energy made him feel better.

As he walked the sidewalk, most of people were gone and hiding.

The Sword that Bates dropped was sticking into the Black Pavement of the road, before Bates Pulled it out with grunt of effort. **SHRIK!**

Metal and pavement made sound before Bates sheathed, letting hang on his back with his brown backpack.

All he had to do was go to the Junkyard to get some parts for Eustace Pick-up anyway.

Luckily, he had map to get to the Junkyard.

Bates only hope the Junkyard had parts to salvage.

Plus, he could handle the Gang Green Gang.

Bates did so before and he could do it again.

If it turned out badly, he could make some 2x4 weapons on the fly. The Junkyard was full of equipment that Bates could make easily enough.

XXX

 **AN: Sorry about late updates for this story. I'm trying to keep it alive, while dealing with real life.**

 **It not the best story out there, but it my first story and I want to keep it alive as long as possible.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Notes: I don't own the Cartoons, or my Original Character powers from "Jojo Bizarre Adventure".**

 **All I own, is Bates Bagge.**

 **On with the story!**

 **XXX**

 **Bates POV:**

In hindsight, Bates probably wish he could borrow Professor Utonium car. Not that he could, given that Bates was in the Townsville. A city had stricter rules on age limit for drivers and Bates did not even have a driver-learner permeant from any DMV, yet.

In Nowhere, Kansas…it was country and the law was not so heavily enforced.

Oh, who the hell Bates was kidding! The cops were crooked and he was glad that he did not bring his 2x4 pick-up here.

That giant Calamari that almost killed him, if it wasn't for the Powerpuff Girls. Looks like they were even on saving each other lives ordeal, so no life-debts or anything.

Still, it sucks having to find bus schedule and take subway to his destination.

Bates kept an eye out for the GanGreenGang, given their tags on walls and people avoiding the Junkyard like the plague. Thankfully, Professor Utonium and Powerpuff Girls gave him heads up.

Strangely, the GanGreenGang were not around and Bates had the Junkyard to himself!

"Man, this brings back old memories…" Bates mumble to himself, looking at _FRAPPE_ and S _CAMPP_ he made. While Bates trying to grow and improve weapons based on KND 2x4 technology thanks to Computer, Bates still couldn't help and go back to basic training. It might look like toys or scrap of junk to look like guns, but it was so much more to Bates.

It was his childhood.

He remembers his days a Cadet Next Door. Meeting Cree and dealing with strange or bizarre situations that pop up in his life.

All it took for Bates to build was some hammer, nails, duct tape and batteries; about ten to fifteen minutes was all it took to make these KND weapons. Not record-breaking time, but Bates was not trying to break any records.

Bates knew it hadn't been that long ago given that it was few months since his Decommissioning and 'recruitment' into the Teens Next Door, but it feels like ages ago.

The isolation he felt, was probably getting to him.

He could not email Cree. Computer left to who knows where. Courage was good company, but Bates would be lying if he did not wish to talk to someone else besides Courage.

Bates could not talk to Courage openly with Muriel and Eustace around. They gave him funny looks and questioned his sanity. After all the crazy things that happen, apparently talking to the family dog was what set Bates apart from being odd. Muriel and Eustace accepted the idea of Bounty Hunting along was with his powers, possibly. It rather hard to tell for Bates on what Muriel and Eustace consider normal or unusual events they dealt with. It was safe to say that Eustace was indifferent and Muriel was innocent about the dangers around them.

Don't get Bates wrong, he loves Muriel like mother and Eustance was…Eustace? They just did not talk about a whole lot stuff and had different interest that were pretty predictable for Bates that he got bored.

Courage was keeping Muriel company today and rest, given the Zombie Magician episode was really traumatizing event.

Eustace was either watching TV, reading a Newspaper or fell asleep on Dr. Utonium couch.

Just as long as Eustace was away from his Pickup, Bates was fine. Eustace always caused more problem than fix a good portion of the time.

Bates shook his head and put the KND Weapons in his backpack, "Okay, enough about that. Get the parts and get out hear."

Bates walked around, but still felt a aching feeling in his ribs. He was healed because of his Ripple Healing and breathing control. It was not much of Healing Factor, but Bates could heal his injuries from slashes to minor fractures in his bones. The ache and pain were there, but not as bad. It just took days to heal to get back to normal.

If he didn't use Ripple Energy, it would take as long as any other human being.

Bates shifted and look through piles of Junk for material he needed for Eustace Pickup. It would take a couple hours to find all the right parts. There were plenty of Car, Pickup or Truck parts to use. Monsters came around Townsville that often and Bates could see a lot of destroyed vehicles he could scavenge off parts for that Eustace Pickup needs.

That not counting that Bates had to find Auto Store to get some new Oil, but first Bates had to clean out the Oil in Eustace Pickup. It was disgusting and took a while, but Bates think it would only take couple days for Eustace Pickup to be fix and ready for the road.

As Bates put more parts in his backpack, he hopes to avoid more extreme danger that the Powerpuff Girls would consider normal.

He was not superhuman and could very easily die.

That the truth that Bates realize.

XXX

 **HIM POV:**

"Hmmm...I feel like something missing, for **NOW!**...I'm not quite bored and yet I feel like something missing." As HIM lay back in its chair and played with its customize paddle-ball in his right claw. It helped relieve the any unwanted **TENSION!**

"Kill.." _**BAM!**_ "…me…" _**BAM!**_ "…kill…" _**BAM!**_ "…me…" _**BAM!**_ "…kill…" _**BAM!**_ "…me…" _**BAM!**_ "…kill…" _**BAM!**_ "…kill…" _**BAM!**_ "…ME!" _**BAM!**_

…only Demongo to keep HIM company and HIM was getting bored of Demongo repeating the same words over and over.

Time moved differently in HIM realm. Sometimes time moved faster or slower. Really, it throws HIM off sometimes, but being the **MAGICIFICENT** Demon it was doing not have to worry about time. His realm of time could feel like Mortal time passing by normally and other times it feel like months or years within HIM realm. HIM did not have to worry about age or growing old, but HIM did worry about gaining weight and certain trends.

HIM just love keep himself in shape and staying in the latest style.

That why HIM love the twist on Santa Claus outfit he made with red and black color scheme, with high heal lady boots and puff pink fluff.

HIM has seen demons, immortals, demi-gods and gods around the millennium.

They always get out of shape or lose touch with either themselves and the current trends.

Oh wait! HIM forgot to **RESPOND** to Demongo.

"Let me think about it….hmmmmm!" HIM switch the paddle-ball, which was large wooden paddle with crimson energy string connected to the Demongo. HIM remember Demongo being black and blue in color; but now Demongo look a bit redder, purple, blue and black in color.

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

"… _ **..NO!**_...why should you get a sweet **RELEASE** and I feel a sense of uncertainty. How that fair? Who is the wonderful **HOST HERE!**?...As a guest, you should consider your wonderful **HOST** feelings." HIM said, as his left wrist that held paddle kept on paddling **DEMONGO** , trying to consider what to do next.

HIM has been keeping active like crazy.

Demongo was really a **BLESSING** in disguise and help HIM keep busy as time passed in his realm.

Should HIM look at what happening with the Mortal World and what happening in Townsville?

No.

HIM was not hungry or wanting to get **UPSET** about the idea the Powerpuff Girls doing their **GOODY-TWO SHOES AND SPREADING CHEER-**

Calm down! Breath in and out. Those little pest were not his concern…for **NOW!**

No, HIM. Don't think about Powerpuff Girls that often.

Hmmm…

"Oh! Hey Demongo?" HIM paused his paddling and let Demongo rest on his **PADDLE**. With that, HIM got a good look at Demongo. Oh my!...was that T **EARS!** HIM could sense the tears of **RELIEF** and hope from Demongo that his end was coming near.

 _ **NOT A CHANCE! IT WAS GOING TO GET WORSE!**_

"Yessss…" Demongo replied in pain, hoping for some mercy.

"Do you know of being called Lord Pain? Not only him, but another Demon you might know name Negal. I recently found out about him from Nergal, the creature at the center of Earth, got married. I feel like a **PARTY** is in order… **MY TYPE OF PARTYING!** Also, I feel like checking up on a crass Unicorn by the name of Mary-Francis." HIM could feel a smirk coming along.

Demongo was bit of prude for a Demon. Eating mortal souls and enslaving them was good wait to saitfy CERTAIN demon needs, such as **GREED** and **GLUTONNY**! Still, sin was a spectrum of **DEPRAVITY** that Demons should try at least onces. HIM? He tried them all and knew what he like. Still, there was a certain craving for a certain kind of… _ **release**_ …Besides feeding on negativity and despair, HIM had certain…

… _ **NEEDS**_ …

"Yes….what are you going at? I know Lord Pain. Didn't know that creature at the center of the Earth got married. Where does Unicorn come in to all this…?" Demongo, was thankful for being a Shadow Demon or Demon in general. Healing Factors were the best gift a Demon could have…

"I was _**THINKING**_ of getting some fine wine, relaxing, and having some good old **GROWN UP FUN WITH FRIENDS!**...All thanks to the wonderful gift of alcohol and being bored with their life… **OH WHAT THE HELL!**... I can spare some my secret stash just to see how _**LOOSE**_ they can get…eheheheheh _ **EHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " saying all of this, HIM could not help but consider the small depravity he could get himself involved with. Not to mention an unwilling participate.

Most magical and demonic beings of the Underworld did not have care or preferences.

As long as their _**PLEASURE**_ nobody cared…

…except for a prude and prideful being such as Demongo.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Demongo was beginning to get a idea where this was going.

"Don't worry! I'll let them know the _**SAFE WORD**_ , but you won't need it." HIM stated, licking his lips at the idea. To HIM, Demongo negativity and _**DESPAIR**_ was rising! He could taste it and it was delightful that Demongo already knew where **HIM** imagination was going.

" _ **PLEASE! I WANT DEATH! ANYTHING BUT WHAT YOU HAVE PLAN!"**_ Demongo cried and actually jumped off the paddle and flew as fast as he could away from HIM. Only for the crimson energy string to **PULL** back to HIM paddle and HIM to vanquish the paddle. Demongo landed straight back into HIM claws.

HIM could only smirk at this.

Everyone had itch to scratch, but the greatest _**PLEASURE**_ was HIM having someone who was unwilling and witness for what to come.

The other toys might not know what happening, but they would find out later.

Certain substance has influence on any form of creature in existence.

 _ **OOoooohhhhhhhhh!**_

Lord Pain would know a **NEW** pain!

Ruining Nergal marriage would be **TASTY!** If not? Well, HIM love to corrupt and mingle with Nergal new wife.

…with Mary-Francis, HIM could only promise some peanut butter get going and crashing in his Domain rent free with access to the Mortal TV channels for free for couple weeks…

 **DEMONGO WOULD WISH HE NEVER EXISTED AND KNOW A WHOLE NEW** _ **LEVEL**_ **OF NEGATIVE EMOTIONS!**

In the end, HIM would be laying back in his bed and actually enjoy watching the aftermath of it all. Sure, blame would be placed on HIM. Did HIM truly care though?

 _ **NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

XXX

 **The GanGreen Gang POV:**

It was nice day for GanGreenGang to just chill in their shack.

Ace was strumming some notes on his Base Guitar, dreams of making it big and being in power.

Snake, Lil' Arturo, and Grubber where watching TV off some cable they…liberated from the good city of Townsville.

Billy? He was looking at children picture books being entertained and trying teach himself something new.

They were outcasts because they're green skin and their ability to be too cool for the law, at least in Ace mind.

The others just sort of listen to Ace and enjoyed having him as leader. They had no greater dreams or aspiration. As group, they felt like they had something called a family and they did not need anyone else! Everyone looked down their noses to the GanGreen Gang, but SCREW THEM! Ace knew they were afraid. That people of Townsville was sheep and they could not do anything without their precious Society.

One day…Townsville wouldn't have the Powerpuff Girls.

One day…The GanGreen Gang get all the stuff they ever wanted and nobody would tell them no!

No more Jail! No more listening to the Rules!

The GanGreen Gang would rule and have the respect they

Ace was just enjoying the rest, but soon they would get hungry and Ace wonder what type of food they be craving foor.

It was kind of hot in Townsville, so Ace felt like having slurpy and some Ice Cream. Unlimited refills on slurpy.

Snake felt like taffy or being belly aching about taffy. Ace had smack Snake face to shut him up.

Lil' Arturo been getting tired and need a bit caffeine in his diet. Lil' Arturo always loved to drink coffee, but anything with caffeine do would

Grubber was probably hungry for something greasy meat, like hot dog and chase that down with a lot of soda. Grubber may look like slob, but his taste was expensive.

Billy? Well he has sweet tooth like Snake, but he love to eat Rock Candy candy or anything that difficult to chew. They guy loved it!

"Hey bossss! Someone in are junkyard!" Snake words broke Ace out of his thoughts of food. Ace always got easily annoyed by Snake. Why? Snake always said some stupid questions.

What should we do next?

Why don't we steal some money or valuables?

How come we don't do House Invasion to steal Chemical X from the Professor to gain Super powers?

Idiot.

Ace always had answers:

Let do whatever they want!

Grab the next suit or broad, then bring them to alley way to mug them!

The Powerpuff Girls would get Antidote X, take away the Gangreen Gang, and then beat the day lights out them before throwing them in Prison.

Still, this gave them something to do and Ace wanted to get some cash and get some exercise going.

"Well, let go give our _vistor_ a proper introduction. GanGreen Gang Style!" Just the words left Ace mouth, his boys followed him. Ace taking the lead and Billy in the back. Snake, Grubber and Lil' Arturo flanked Ace sides. They were solid as unit and ready to go great this unannounced visitor. It was going to feel good to get BEAT DOWN GOING!"

"Ahahahahahaha!" GanGreen Gang were getting excited about the prospect of fight.

 **SLAM!**

The shack of the GanGreen Gang house actually opened and showed their Junkyard. They saw nothing, but heard noise that sounded like someone going through metal or tossing around scraps in the Junkyard.

 _Pang!_

 _Ting!_

 _RRRR!_

Snake was right, someone was in the GanGreen Gang territory. The nerve of some people! Sure, they live in a literally dump, but it as theirs!

They had to go through some hills junk. Scraps of metal, wood, and other garbage was around. It was hard to look around given that Townsville had a lot of garbage or recycling around the place. Still as they got closer they heard sounds getting closer and then they saw a familiar shape. A shape of person, that they had some memories of going out of town to get away from Twonsville or more specially the Powerpuff Girls.

Some tall ginger haired looking punk that put a beat down on GanGreen Gang and sent them back to Townsville back behind bars!

"Well, well, _well…_ What doe we have here? Some tall Ginger teenage punk, sorting through our Junk! Hey Ace, do you remember this tall Ginger haired punk!" Ace proclaimed to his group. The element of surprise was lost for the GanGreen Gang, given the tall long-haired carrot top looked at them. The tall punk was going through a backpack of some kind.

"Yesss! He beat usss UP!" Snake answered first.

"Hehe! He hurt us and sent us to Jail! I didn't appreciate that! Hehe!" Lil' Arturo said with excitement at revenge.

" _ **PPFFFTT!**_ _"_ Grubber nodded his head fast at the memory.

"Duuhhhh…Soda!" Billy small mind, remember the pain in his one eye.

"Well, Boys, I think it time to give this guy some payback!" Ace happy and acknowledging the idea of beating this tall Ginger to bloody pulp, with his right fist hitting his left palm in anticipation!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The GanGreen Gang laughed at the doom of their victim.

 _ **ZAP!**_ Billy head was incased in a block of Ice. His laughing impression was made, but frozen. He fell to the ground with thud.

 **CRASH!** Billy wasknocked down with groan, his head was frozen and he didn't know what happen, but was getting very sleepy. Billy was unconscious.

"What the-?!" Snake said surprise, as well as the rest of the GanGreen Gang stopped laughing minus Billy.

They saw Tall orange haired person had some junk made to look like rifle that was pointed at Billy in his left hand, then brought up another piece of junk that look like another piece of scrap in the shape of rifle in his right hand.

 _ **ZAP!**_ Lil' Arturo was hit next and blown back a few feet by green energy, with Garbage soften unconscious Lil' Arturo.

 _ **ZAP!**_ Grubber was hit next in the stomach, landing a few feet from Lil' Arturo with a " _ **PPPFFTTT!**_ " coming out his mouth, lying unconscious…with his eyes open. Creepy!

 _ **ZAP!**_ Snake was hit, sent flying and landed with the other two GanGreen Gang members.

"…HOW DO YOU MAKE A FREEZE GUN AND LAZER GUN OUT SCRAPS OF GARBAGE!" Ace said, looking very surprised and shock that his boys were taken out to easy. Her barely look at those rifles and they were not made wood, nails, duct tape and some scraps of electronics! Well, Ace was not going down like this!

Ace was about to run, until a pair of large hands grabbed his shoulders. The guy was strong lifting Ace up in the air and flipping him around just so Ace could look at him, then plant his feet to the ground.

The tall orange haired man had backpack straps and those two junky rifles sticking out of backpack.

"…They are made of 2x4…not Garbage…So… you wanted payback? Because I do feel like I need to pay you back for coming out to meet me." A mean looking smirk seem to just promise pain, even if Ace didn't know who this guy was!

"Who are you?" Ace had to know! This was not just some random person! The GanGreen Gang was toughest street criminals around!

"Oh? That polite of you to ask. Bates is my name. I'll do you favor and take these off." The newly name Bates, took Ace sunglasses off and threw them to the ground.

The change from the dark sunglasses hurt Aces eyes as they adjusted, but only to see a giant pale fist that grew closer until it was all Ace could see-

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! SLAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! SLAM! BAM! SLAM! BAM! BAM!**

-and feel the pain from the raining blows that Bates kept on punching into Ace face and body. Ace didn't know when, but Bates stop hold Ace up and beat him to the ground until he grew physically tired. Ace had a face that Bates likes to punch.

All Ace could taste was blood. His teeth moved and ached, wanting to fall out his mouth. His skin on face and torso felt like it was on fire from how hard Bates hit Ace, over and over until he was done. Ace could really use a slurpy and ice cream about now… The punches were not as painful or as bad as the Powerpuff Girls, though. Ace knew that the Powerpuff Girls held back or else most Criminals would be dead or beaten into bloody mess.

Bates? He seems to enjoy hitting Ace and giving it his all in his punch.

Ace could only close his swollen black-eye of Bates retreating figure, before passing out.

 **XXX**

 **Bubbles Utonium POV:**

It was fun day at Pokie Oaks Kindergarten! She got to draw and color, talk about their house guest that spending day with their friends, beat up some Monster terrorizing Townsville and came right back to school for snack time along with well-deserved nap time.

Blossom always love learning, even though she was smart enough already. Blossom knew her ABC's, learning cursive writing, and could do Math so well. A role model student!

Buttercup didn't care for classes so much unless it was recess, activities that involved being active or talking with the Mitch Michelson and the boys. Buttercup was tomboy and love getting physical.

Right now, her and her sisters were flying home to Professor! Bubbles goal was to hopefully to play with Courage!

"We are almost home girls! I call dibs on the computer!" Blossom said excitedly, probably wanting to learn more online.

"Dibs on the TV!" Buttercup love to relax a bit before playing games. Sort of routine for her.

"I want to play with Courage! Ehehehe!" Bubbles was so happy at that thought. She wanted to play with Courage floppy ears! They were so fluffy and loose. Maybe rub his tummy to get his leg moving with a mind of its own.

"Fine with me. That old guy is a grump though…" Bubbles was sure that Buttercup complain about Eustace eating most the Bacon that Muriel and Professor made this more.

"Muriel, Bates and Courage are nice people though. Remember, they are only with us until Bates fixes their Pick-up" Blossom said, when Bubbles saw their House coming into view.

They saw Eustace sleeping outside on lawn chair, news paper on his face. Good. Bubbles didn't care for Eustace that much.

Green and Pink streak of energy went through their house. Blossom went through the front door and Buttercup went through the window.

Bubbles stayed outside looking for Courage, starting with the back yard.

"Courage! Courage, come here boy! Bubbles want to play and love yo-o-u!~" She looked and saw nothing. Not even dog pop, which was strange. All they she saw was the outside toys that was okay to leave out until the rain came to Townsville.

Bubbles flew fast leaving streak of blue energy behind her to the front yard floating. Eustace was still asleep and snoring, but someone else was out there.

The garage door was open and in the drive way was Eustace Pick-up. The Pick-u- was propped up, with Someone under the hood of the pick-up. Near the grass was back pack, but strange wooden rifles put together with nails and duct tape. Even some blender and flashlight was apart of it for some reason.

"Bates, have you seen Courage?" Bubbles ask innocently.

"Uhm, No. Come-on! Stupid crappy oil!" Bates said a weird word, and sound sucking sounds of air going under near the Pick-Up. Bates had some form vaccum going sucking up the black oily gunk.

"What is crap?" Bubbles wonder and looked at the Pick-up. It was old and dirty Pick-up could need a nice cleaning. Professor always kept his car clean and Bubbles loved to clean cars.

"NOTHING!...forget I said that word. Its bad word! Somewhere a poor cute animals' ears are hurting or something." Bates said panicked, but Bubbles gasped in horror! The poor cute animal and Bates just said a word that could hurt a poor cute animal-

"Oh no, Courage!" Bubbles said out loud.

"There we go!" Bates slide out of from under the pick-up with a rolling board under his back.

Bates white shirt was cover in black oils. His hands were black and oily, but he went his way to his backpack picking out parts and going back to the open hood of the Pick-up. Bubbles couldn't tell, but it looks technical and Bates was familiar with this Pick-up.

"Okay…" Bubbles felt sad not having Courage to play with. Some tears were starting to form and she felt her mouth quiver at the idea of not playing with Courage.

Bates looked at her with a raised eyebrow, his hands were on the grill of the Pick-up and hunched over.

"Do you want help me fix the Pick-up?" Bates sounded uncertain, but Bubbles felt like she need to distract herself. Bubbles being happy only seem right to Bates and he did not want to put the blonde Powerpuff Girl down.

"Alright!" Bubbles said and she saw Bates smile a bit.

Bates asked Bubbles to hand parts out of his backpack and even container of new oil he bought at a local Auto-Shop.

A hour passed and then they decide to clean the Pick-up.

"Man! I wish I had your guys powers…" Bates was amazed and Bubbles giggled as she flew at super speed of tornado of light blue went around the Pick-Up.

Once she was done, Eustace old Pick-up was very clean!

…although, Eustace was still sleeping on the lawn chair and did not seem to notice the effort getting his own Pick-up, but Bubbles was just happy to be useful.

Plus, Bates said she was pretty quick at learning at finding parts and smart at picking up problems that Bates didn't see because he didn't have Super Vision.

 **XXX**

 **Buttercup Utonium POV:**

Today was boring day, which nice. Of course, she would love to fight criminals and monsters, because she was Buttercup Utonium! The toughest Powerpuff Girl. Right now, it was boring from watching TV or playing videos games from her console.

"Hey! It time for me Show!" A grumpy old man by the name of Eustace Bagge said rudely.

Buttercup gave quick glare, then just decide to go somewhere else as Eustace took over the Living Room TV. There was no good cartoons on anyway. She started to float around the house for something to do and be away from Utonium family rudest House guest. The man was not nice. If she had to pick someone to be evil old man, then Eustace was it. He had nothing to say but complain, eat and nap.

The other House Guest, were pretty cool.

Muriel was okay, for elderly women. A Homemaker and voice of reason. She was cool, but Muriel didn't click with Buttercup personality. Muriel mostly did the Housework for the Utonium Household to help keep her busy and show gratitude for Utonium family for letting them stay. Courage, the pink and cowardly dog, was alright. Never leaving Muriel side, but Courage seem to be talking to Bates.

Bates Bagge, was kind of mystery. The guy was big and strong, but he seems to just hide away from attention. He even had job at thirteen years old as Bounty Hunter! Oohhh! That the ticket. Buttercup could be awesome and cool Bounty Hunter. Making all that money and getting everything she would ever wanted- weights, punching bags, video games, and maybe new base guitar! Still, Bates seem to be focus on the Pickup that Eustace own to get fix-upand leave, which was understandable. The old man was just bad to be around and she couldn't even think what it was like living with such crooked old timer.

Buttercup kept her floating around, until she got to the den to entertain herself with something to hit. Namely her punching bag that Professor put it.

When she got to the den, she saw dirty Bates with some black oil and grease on his grey shirt, putting a hand on her punching bag.

He didn't hit the bag, but gave it a push and the heavy bag swing slightly. The punching-bag barely moved and just swayed a little.

"How heavy is this thing?" Bates said out loud, for himself and for Buttercup to hear. Not much of challenge given a Powerpuff Girl super hearing.

"Three hundred pounds." Buttercup spoke up and look to the object that she wanted to relieve some stress with. She always was on the move and love being active, otherwise Buttercup would get in trouble.

"THREE HUNDRED-Oh! Buttercup, sorry. I was heading to kitchen for some water and heading upstairs for a shower." Bates started off startled and then calmed down. The big guy was polite, better than Eustace.

"Yeah, whatever. Say, can you hold the bag for me. Usually I get Blossom or Bubbles to do it, but I don't have time for that. I need something to hit!" Buttercup was bit frustrated, about the slow day and she need to be active.

"Uhhh…okay. Take it easy on me." Bates said, a bit nervous and she couldn't blame him. Bates may have saved them the other day with Zombie Magician, but it was bad day. At least he wasn't a jerk that thought he was better than her and her sisters.

Bates went to one side of the punching bag and put his hands on the punching bag to hold and brace for the force to come from the punching bag. Butter cup got on the other side, ready to bring the punishment down on the inanimate object.

 **Bam!** Buttercup started with her right fist. **Bam!** Then her left fist made contact with Punching Bag.

The bag move quite a bit and Bates got a steady firm grip on the bag, otherwise the Punching Bag would hit him in his person or the other objects in the room.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Buttercup began to relax and get into her pace, slowly getting a rhythm going at her pace. Buttercup was just getting started! Bates seem to be doing fine, given the Punching Bag swinging around and seem to be steady grip. That was pretty good, given that Professor had hard time holding the bag and certain…incident caused him to no longer help with Buttercup punching exercise.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

She was in the zone! All those criminals and villains were starting to shape into her Punching Bag and every hit felt so good. Images of all the bad guys just appeared in the place of the Punching Bag, to Buttercup. She punches Fuzzy Lumpkins. Give Mojo Jojo a Knuckle Sandwich! Gifting Sedusa a Buttercup special! Her punches was rearranging HIM demonic and creepy face! She was toughest! She could hit harder than this. Kid gloves were coming off, baby!

Buttercup would later look back, that her punches were going as fast as piston engine of race car and Bates Bagge was starting to turn red from struggling of holding Punching Bag. Sweat was forming on teenager body and Bates had no choice, but to use some Ripple breathing exercises to give him more strength. He could barely hold onto the bag.

 _ **ZZZZZZZ**_ **\- Crack!-** _ **ZZZZZZ!**_

Bates body glowed yellow and had more strength to hold the Punching Bag.

Too bad, Bates wasn't ready for Buttercup intense exercise or how much more power Buttercup could put into her punch.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Grrrr-AHHH!" Buttercup just thought of all the creeps and villains that mad her so mad she had to cut loose with finisher.

 **BAAAAAMMM!** _ **SNAP!**_ The strap connecting Punching Bag to ceiling and Punching Bag went flying!

…with Bates Bagge along for the ride.

 _ **CRASH!**_ Bates Back hit a wall in the Den, near a door way. Creaking cracks and large imprint of his body indented into the wall. Bates couldn't even scream, because Buttercup hit the Punching Bag so hard that even Bates air was knocked out him. It was getting hit by moving vehicle going 50 miles per hour.

Buttercup saw this, rage on her face replace with concern.

"I'M SORRY! Bates are you okay?" Buttercup concern voice was excitable and scared. She didn't want Bates hurt, but she didn't want to get with Professor.

Buttercup saw Bates push the Punching Bag off himself and slowly get out of the wall ident of the Wall. Bates gasp for air and took a knee. Breathing in and out, before raising a hand with thumbs up and speaking…

"Yeah…I just need that shower, now…" Bates wheezed out.

"Well, you did better than Professor. I forgot your not as strong as my sisters…." Buttercup scratched the back of her head and look to embarrassed.

"Hey. As long as those punches go to the people that deserve it, it okay! Plus, I could say something like stop. You did good Buttercup and your very tough girl." Bates gave Buttercup a slight smirk before dusting off dry wall himself.

"Buttercup!" Professor voice came out, sounding concern.

"Oh my! Are you alright Bates?" Muriel voice came in as well.

They came in on the other side of the doorway of the Den, Professor shaking his head. Buttercup hope Professor wasn't too mad. Muriel, seem to be less worried and just asking if Bates was okay with everything.

"I'm good. My bad Professor! I'm sorry, I guess I misjudge the idea of how strong Buttercup could punch, err, Punching Bag. I think she needs a heavier bag.." Bates said, trying to show being punch into a wall with Three-Hundred-pound Punching Bag was nothing. Buttercup could see Bates body language was pretending he was okay, but Buttercup could tell he was breathing hard and seem to rub his chest with his large left hand.

"That okay Bates. Go clean up. I'll give call to fix the Wall….agian. I'm glad I have them on speed-dial." Professor said with tired voice and leaving the Den, Muriel following behind.

"Let me make some tea for you, to get over the stress". Muriel left soon after.

Buttercup was surprise how easy Muriel let her off without any punishment; she was absently floating before large hand ruffle her head.

Most the time, when Buttercup was too rough, she got into trouble. She did not mean it, but it happen a lot. That did not mean she like getting in trouble…

"Good job, Buttercup. I got train up more to get as tough as you." Bates said, with smile and then Buttercup got funny feeling with Bates ruffling her hair. That dopy smile and wild straight orange hair look different. Along with the slight freckles on Bates face seem to stand out. His large hand felt heavy, callused and rough; strangely friendly and warm. A funny feeling, she like and didn't like. Sort of remind her of the funny feeling she had for Ace with the GanGreenGang. Something the Buttercup didn't ever say out loud to anyone, including her sisters….

…a crush….

"You okay?" Bates said, making Buttercup realize her head was hot. Bates remove her hand and seem to be looking straight at her with concern. She realizes she must have been staring for to long.

"I'mgoodgottogobye!" Buttercup felt embarrassed and flew as fast as she could out of there!

 _ **FWOOOSH! PEW!**_

Buttercup was glad she could fly and move at super speed. She didn't want Bates to see her blush…

Ugh! She got crush…Again!

XXX

 **Demongo POV:**

Something was going on. HIM did not torture or hurt Demongo in a few hours, which he considers a blessing in disguise. Demongo could take this reprieve to heal and hopefully not deal with HIM using him for sport activities, a stress ball or go in random bits blinding _rage_ when something good happens in Townsville. HIM, was being he could not predict.

Even he, Demongo, knew that he was hostage until HIM was done with him.

For what end thought? Demongo had no clue.

Most demons would continue to torture their enemies, either personally or having something amusing to watch as their enemies suffer by torturous devices they might have on hand. In the Underworld, their was Market on torture devices, sometimes having fifty percent sell off to get rid of old products and bring out new torturous products.

Not HIM though.

For the last couple of hours, HIM spent most of his time calling on his phone. Talking, laughing and having some strange glint in his eyes. Demongo thought it was hunger, but something else. Something familiar and unfamiliar that Demongo had encounter in the Underworld, but for his eternity he could not remember.

Demongo did not dare get close to HIM, so he could not hear what HIM was plotting or talking about.

HIM hung up his phone.

"They should be hear soon, I better get _**PREPARED**_!" HIM stated, going to parts of his domain that Demongo did not know or care about.

He was stuck her with that HIM, until HIM devoured him or Demongo freedom himself of HIM Domain or…if HIM let him go….

 _ **FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH!**_

Random demons begin to appear in HIM domain. Demongo could not tell what genders and creatures they were. Random humanoid creatures to quadrupeds and…is that female human?

"Oh, goody! You are all _**HERE**_! I have itch that I can't _**SCRATCH**_ on my own!" HIM said, the strange look on HIM gave Demongo shiver of fear…something unspeakable.

"I CAME HERE FOR PAIN! So who better to do that then you, the Cruelest of Cruel!" A man in metal medieval helmet spoke up, his body tattooed with various images of death dedicated to the Grim Reaper… Demongo wish to know why the man was in black leather BDSM shorts that sent Demongo bad signals.

"Remember I don't have a _**SAFETY**_ phrase or word, you got that Lord Pain?" HIM spoke, which Demongo begin to realize was in his own BDSM outfit that was corset, bra and panties..

"Oh, no. No, no, no…" Demongo was getting horrifying realization.

"Your sure I'll like this, Nergal?" The human female spoke, with large nose and in her own suggestive BDSM outfit. She held a leash connected to Supernatural being that Demongo thought was myth!

"Why of course, Honey! You wanted to spice up our marriage and learn my cultural roots as Supernatual being. This way we can mix the fun of learning with pleasure!" The being from the center of the Earth spoke, on all fours like Earth mortal animals they call dog. Before putting…a red ball strap to his mouth and mask on his face with BDSM mask covering his face.

"….no. no. no. no. no. No…" Demongo begin to chant in fearful mumble to himself. He was still healing and his small ember form. Demongo need to find a place to hide from this….HORROR SHOW!

Demongo hunted for Mortal Warriors and power! He was greed and glutton, but Demongo had lines that he did not cross!

"Where the unwilling participate that we can have….fun with. Eheheheheheheheh!" Some random demon said, in crowd of other demons in BDSM outfits of different styles and presence for who identified were dominant and subservient.

"Oh! I almost… _ **FORGOT**_ …about little old Demongo." HIM spoke, before nasty smile and glint landed on Demongo, before the shadow and fire demon could hide.

HIM Lobster claw grab Demongo. **SNAP!**

Demong round, chibi form was caught at HIM mercy.

"Ooh! Let use you to light some _**CANDLES!**_ It going to get musty so they are scented and are good for our _**ACTIVITIES**_ …ehehehehahahaHaHaHaHAHAHAHA **HAHA** _ **HAHAHAH!**_ " HIM begin to laugh, while going around the his Domain where the…HORROR would take place!

They started to foreplay before someone put on music, _Total Eclipse from the Heart_ , lyrics begin to play. Whips were drawn out and demons shape shifted in various animals or humanoid animals, getting ready for something _**HORRIFYING UNSPEAKABLE FOR YOUNGESTERS!**_

 _Every now again, then I get a little bit lonely, and Now your coming 'round_ -

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ " Demongo scream was heard through HIM Domains, as HIM smirked and had saucy smile, with the…sounds of the background becoming louder and horrifying

Yet Demongo scream could be heard, slight out of the Underworld many realms and…

 **XXX**

 **Blossom Utonium POV:**

"Did you hear something?" Blossom ask Bates, who was sitting on the couch with his metal prosthetic legs off his body for drying and oiling up. Bates told Blossom he had maintain his feet or sometimes they would have chances of rusting over time. It was odd seeing his metal feet separated from his…stumps, until small untangle sound of " _ **No~!**_ " could be consider whisper in the wind.

"No." Bates said, as he got rag to wipe the metal on his prosthetic feet. Blossom was too busy to notice, given her attention was how much care Bates put into polishing his prosthetic feet.

It was hard to tell for Blossom, given her super hearing. She looks at the Powerpuff Girl Hotline or try to hear from the room, but several moments of silence pass without sound besides Bates working on his feet.

"I guess it was nothing, so can I ask a question?" Blossom looking back at her focus, Bates feet and shin. It was morbidly curious about Bates past injury that would normally crimple someone to do fewer active duties besides Bounty Hunting, but her scientific curiosity of the cold metal and steel in Bates hand could not be contain.

"Sure." Bates said, inspecting his work.

"Did you make your own feet?" Blossom said, curious and little exciting.

"Well…not all on my own. It was idea I had, while having some more intelligent people who finish up the ideas of my prosthetic limbs. The sole of feet, was original part of idea for boots or shoes to have Jet Shoes. When I lost my feet, I had help from my…Computer who made what you see today. I had kid look at it, but the prosthetic was rough looking and used 2x4, with random bunch of junk metal." Bates response was truthful, something Blossom like. Still, it was odd that thirteen-year-old had this idea of Jet Shoes, but somehow had connections with people to make such advance accomplishment in science in prosthetic.

It was not perfect. Blossom notice every so often, Bates would reach for his feet to scratch for few moments before pausing. Then his hand would leave his feet alone.

"…Do you still feel your feet?" Blossom cautiously ask. This was touchy subject that could make Bates angry.

"Sometimes. I think called Phantom Limb syndrome or something. Sometimes I feel a itch or my foot fallen asleep. Other rare times, I feel little pain near my toes. It takes a while to get use to that." Bates said, before reaching in his backpack. It seems Bates use his backpack a lot, though his Sword was put in the corner of the Living Room near his reach.

"You might want to leave, Blossom. This is going to be painful for me and I do not want to traumatize five-year-old girl. When I put my legs on, it not really pleasant feeling my nerves connect with my prosthetic feet…" Bates said, looking at Blossom.

What could be more traumatizing then destroying Monsters and dealing with Criminals? It was sweet of Bates, but Blossom could handle anything! She was leader of the Powerpuff Girls!

"That okay! Plus, you might need help." Blossom said, hovering to side of Bates Bagge.

Bates look at Blossom for a moment, but just shrugged and decide to get this over with. Blossom wonder how painful could it be?

"Alright, but Black Betty going to do most the assisting. Only help when I call you, okay Blossom?" Bates said.

Blossom only nodded and got a confident look on her face.

Blossom watch as Bates ruffle into his backpack for piece of- cloth and wood? It seems like that item was what Bates was looking for.

"Alright…now for worst part. Black Betty!" Bates called and the ghostly four arm women appear. Blossom was strangely fascinated that the women should muscle tissue and parts bone joints, but had clothing that cover up the ghostly women. It was strange that this- Stand? Seem to have various degrees of dark coloring, but red and orange coloring it. It almost appears like the Ghost was swimming in the Air around them, because the ghostly women hair flown from her head in every direction.

Blossom just watch to see what would happen. Ready for anything, if she was ever need!

Bates got on empty section of the Living Room floor carpet, away from anything valuable or breakable. Blossom watch as Bates put the wood and cloth in his mouth. Black Betty carried one Bates Prosthetic feet to him, not bothered and parts of her body fading where only her upper body existed. 'What was big deal?' Blossom could not help and wonder

Blossom could not figure out, until she got her answer.

 _ **CLICK!**_ Black Betty connected his right foot to Bates, where Blossom heard muffle cry of pain, "mmmmMMMMMPHH!" It sounds painful, and Blossom could see Bates restraining his body as best as he could, with his fist clenching the Carpet so hard in the Living Room that Blossom thought he would rip it out; only for Bates to let go and clench his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"Do you need any help?!" Blossom, panic at this moment. Her only response was Bates holding his left hand in a STOPING motion and then left hand shift it to thumbs up. She did not believe he was okay, because Bates had work up a pain sweat.

The Bates focus on the ceiling, before Blossom notice Bates right hand gesture to ghostly Stand known as Black Betty.

 _ **CLICK!**_ Black Betty connected Bates left foot, which cause another muffle cry of pain, "mmmmmmMMMMPPPHH!" Which was hard for Blossom to watch, but she did not turn away until Bates pain went away and took out wood and cloth out of his mouth.

With a huff of relief, Bates spoke, "…sorry about that, but I wanted to get that done. The more I delay it, the more likely I would be reluctant on doing this….nothing more painful than connecting human nerves with certain circuits to my Prosthetic Feet…" wiping his forehead of sweat.

"It's o-okay…" Blossom hated when people where pain, but none of her powers had much to do with healing. It was feeling of helplessness that got to her the most, when dealing with challenges should could not solve or fix herself.

"I like to think it helps my pain tolerance, but I hate doing this. Luckily, I do not have to connect my feet too often and make sure my feet are oil and maintain every couple of months. Usually I do this at home, without anyone, but with fixing Eustace Pickup…" Bates said, whipping sweat off his forearm. Blossom could tell that Bates look guilty, with his frown.

Moments silence passed. Blossom was about to speak, before she smelled something in the air. Bates sniffed something in the air and smile.

"Looks like Muriel cooking some good food. I hope she laid of the vinegar, but it starting to grow on." Bates declared, which cause Blossom to look less hungry. Muriel was a great cook for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner; it just that Blossom did think she like the taste of vinegar.

"Let hurry up, before Eustace eat everything. You better get your sisters and Professor. The man seems to forget when he needs to eat regularly." Bates stated, which Blossom smile at. It always seem like the teen seem to care about other people and knew that Eustace tend to over-eat too much. Blossom was surprise that the old man wasn't overweight by now.

"Okay! Oh, is Eustace Pickup going to take any longer to fix?" Blossom hope this was not rude question.

"Almost. I just need to go buy oil and test out the Pickup to see if it road worthy, before we go. I thought it would be worse, but I think we might leave by afternoon or tonight. Thanks for being so neighborly, you and your family, Blossom." Bates said, with true smile, before licking his lips in hunger.

Blossom just nod, before flying off.

 _ **FWOOSH! PEW!**_

 **XXX**

 **The next day!**

 **General POV:**

The City of Townsville was busy as usually, from Heroes to Villains!

 _ **CRASH!**_

The GanGreengang! They were robbing, eating food and terrorizing anyone who came near the local Convenient Store near a Construction!

Various GanGreen members enjoyed certain snacks of leisure, while the cashier was terrified and huddle under the counter-top shaking in fear.

 **CRUCH! CRUCH! CRUCH!** Big Billy was eating Hard Candies from Rock Candy to Suckers and other brands of Hard Candies children would normally take time with such a treat, but Billy was eating large amount that would be make most humans sick.

M **UNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!** Snake was enjoying various Taffy. Not to much compare to their large and slow Cyclops member, but Snake was enjoying his Taffy like their was no tomorrow. Stretching it out and enjoy the hard/flexible candy.

 **CRUNCH! MUNCH! GLUG!** _ **~BURP!~**_ Grubber was eating Hot Dogs, Burritos, Burgers, Tacos and Pizzas; while washing down with various brands of Soda. Grubber would eat and drink so fast, but then belch out for breather before eating and drinking again!

 **SLURP! SLURP! SLURP!** Lil'Arturo was drinking large amounts of Coffee, while shuddering and twitching from all the Coffee going through his system. Lil'Arturo was drinking down the whole Pot of Coffee without a care in the world!

 **SLURP! LICK! CRUNCH! SLURP!** Ace, their leader, was enjoying various cold snacks. From Slurpies to Popsicles and Ice Creams, enjoying the craving he has been wanting to satisfy for long time!

Most Citizens of Townsville avoid it like the plague, waiting for their heroes to save the day.

Meanwhile, Bus dropped off large orange hair teenager with a unusual pink dog, near the Convenient Store where the GanGreen Gang was having their junky and unhealthy feast.

"Well, now we got to wait for Bus 48 to pick us up, that could be a few minutes or longer, depending on traffic." Bates Bagge said to his companion, Courage. The Teenager was carrying a Backpack with his Sword and two makeshift rifles that look 2x4 technology. In his right hand, was Bates reading off the bus schedule. In his left hand, was a container of Oil for Eustace Pickup.

"Bates. I'm thirsty." Courage said in complaint, enjoying the trip they came from. Bates had to buy new Oil for the Pickup and had to buy the Oil from Auto Store in Townsville.

The Oil was all they need to fix up Eustace Pickup, with possibility for Bagge family leaving today. Especially given Eustace impatient and missing his chair.

Courage wanted to come, enjoy possible their last day in City. Still, the City heat was stifling for dog from Kansas and Courage need to cool down.

 _ **FWOOOOSSHHH!**_

Bates and Courage notice the Powerpuff Girl Rainbow color auroras Pink, Light Blue and Light Green flying above them and towards them heading towards-

 _ **PEW!**_ **BOOOOOM!** The Powerpuff Girls went into the Convenient Store, which was behind Courage and Bates bus bench.

"OOOOHH!" Courage howled, nervously and shaking in terror. Courage got so scared he hope on Bates head in hug, eye wide enough to see the blue veins around his corneas.

Bates look towards at the Convenient Store, as best he could with Courage trembling body shaking his head, before speaking up.

"Do you want to see if the Convenient Store has something to drink? I'm pretty sure the Girls got this. They can stop Monsters, so a couple criminals at Convenient Store would be like couple flies being swatted out of annoyance..."

Courage stop shaking, when Bates slowly got his large hands on Courage body, and set the pink dog on the Bus Bench. Bates look at Courage, waiting for response.

All the pink dog could do was sigh and reply, "…Okay. Your right. It should be normal criminals against a three young Super Power girls. Also, I'm a lot thirstier now that panic attack. Maybe they could give us ride back to Professor Utonium home? I hate the City bus schedule…"

With that the Tall Teenager and Pink dog head to the Convenient Store for something drink and to check on the Powerpuff Girls.

 **BAM!** Big Billy was punch in his large round gut by blue streak of energy Bubbles energy barreling into him. Billy was slammed into the wall. _**CRUNCH!**_ Bubbles smirks at her work.

 **WHAM!** Buttercup picking up Snake like baseball bat, smacking him on the ground, and picking up Snake to her other side for- **WHAM!** meeting the ground once again.

 **WHOMP!** Blossom giving Ace a upper cut, with piece of teeth and blood/spit coming loose.

Buttercup grabbed Grubber, while Bubble lifts up Lil'Arturo and tossing him towards Buttercup holding Grubber. Grubber was baseball and Lil' Arturo was ball, meeting each other make. _**CRACK!**_ There skulls crack against each other.

On and on, the Powerpuff Girls were on the GanGreen Gang like hellish rainbow-colored wasp- taking apart their enemy.

The Powerpuff Girls had everything under control, so Bates and Courage slowly moved around the Super Girls beating up the Green Thugs. It was difficult with broken glass, debris and various goods that the convenient store had on the ground- open, destroyed or maybe still can be used to sell.

They got to the counter, notice a interesting Slurpy machine that they could buy. Courage pointed Bates to that with interest, while Bates understood. Maybe Bates could try a Slurpy. Bates love to drink water and juice occasionally, but he could not stomach soda that well because it was too sweet or bubbly with carbonation.

"Hello? Can we get some service? I know that this could be a bad time given you were getting rob or convenient store being messed up and all…" the more Bates open his mouth; he was starting to think this was bad idea. How would employee react to Bates asking service during this personal time of crisis?

Suddenly, a work that was cowering under the counter having nervous break down came up and seem to find some strange sense of courage and duty.

"Hello, sir. My name is Larry, how can I help you?" The Convenient Store employee spoke and Bates got good look at him. A slightly tanned skin man, very skinny in a blue shirt that had his name tag spelling **Larry** , in bold. His head was large and had shaved head with five'o clock shadow. Some sweat was beading off Larry head, but he seems ready to help serve Bates and Courage.

"Yeah, could we have some Slurpies? I'll buy two." Bates said, while Courage waited patiently.

"What flavors would you want? We have Stratosphere Strawberry, Mesosphere Blueberry, and Troposphere Green-Apple. We also have Tri-Goblet Slushie cups, by paying extra you may try all three of these wonderful flavors and saving money along the way!" Larry, speaking quickly and professional, while trying to not look at the local heroes beating up well known criminals in the Convenient Store.

"Courage?" Bates ask his pink companion, ignoring the weird look from Larry he got.

"I would not mind all three. Do you have enough to pay?" Courage replied.

"Yeah. I got enough, along with emergency gas money if Eustace runes out money." Bates response, before speaking to Larry "Will take two with all three flavors."

Larry got to work with getting Tri-Goblets and getting the flavors from the Slushie Machine. Few moments later, Larry got big cups of Slushie filled Tri-Goblets for Bates and Bates gave Larry the correct amount money for the purchase. Larry then hand Bates the straws for each flavor.

Larry went back under counter, getting right back to his nervous breakdown.

Bates handed Courage his slushie, then both drinking in bits different flavors as they watch the Powerpuff Girls at work.

Suddenly, all three of the Powerpuff Girls went into triangle formation, with the GanGreen Gang in pile. Eyes lighting up up with various energy that glowed red. The energy powered up in the girls eyes until.

 _ **vvvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVVVV-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

GanGreen Gang floated off the ground, bruised and broken, energy heating up around them. What everyone did not notice, a strange chemical reaction was happening GanGreen Gang and the Heat Beam Eyes that Power Puff Girls were powered by Chemical X, which Radiated through the very beings of GanGreen Gang bringing a…. _change_ within them.

Batles and Courage just watch the light show, with Courag bringing out Sun Glasses to cover his eyes and Bates only use one his hands to cover his eyes from brightness. Both drinking their surprisingly tasty Slushies. Not too surgery sweet and just icy enough to take their minds off the heat.

 **WHOMP!**

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!-VVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvv…..**_

The GanGreen Gang plops to the ground, while the Power Puff Girls Heat Beam Eyes powered down.

"Ooooohhhh…" The GanGreen Gang moaned in pain, besides from the super powered beating they gain, their stomach and intestines were in groaning in pain from the chemical changes from the food and Chemical X radiation spreading through out the system.

"…I do not feel good…" Ace spoke out, what all the GanGreen Gang felt.

"BATHROOM!" The GanGreen Gang declared, surprising the Power Puff Girls, Bates and Courage from the beating they got. Whatever energy or pain tolerance that the GanGreen Gang had, the criminal went to the Port-a-Potties near the Construction site of new building of Townsville.

"What the?" Blossom ponder out loud.

"Don't those guys need Ambulance and Cops to move around, after we get done with beating them into pavement?" Buttercup said, crossing her hands.

"That was weird." Bubbles said, in concern.

"Are you girls letting your them use the restroom? Why didn't you guys keep beating them up?" Bates said from safe distance.

"Have you beaten up someone so badly that they _accident_ to in their pants, Bates?" Courage said, with Bates giving him a nod in confirmation. Courage reached, "Ugh! That foul.." and Courage went back to slippering his Mega-Slush.

As far as Bates Bagge was concern, if the enemy or person he fighting having trouble during a fight, then that is their problem. Not Bates Bagge problem.

"They usually don't get back up. Plus…we do not like the idea of beating up criminals until they have… _accidents_. Buttercup learn that the hard way." Blossom spoke to Bates.

"Ugh! That just ruins kicking the bad guys butts when they…Ugh! Did you have to bring that up, Bates?!" Buttercup still had bad memory for that.

"That just so dirty…" Bubbles said, with her face scrunch up.

A few moments passed, before GanGreen Gang came out the Port-a-Potty with some surprising changes.

"Ohhhh. I'm not feeling g-good. I-I'm F-F-Freezing!" Ace spoke out, with his skin going from pale green to icy-blue hue in color. He then moved away from his Gang to one side the street and sneezed!

 _ **SHhhhhh!**_ A could blast of Artic Air hit the street, freezing couple yards and some vehicles.

"Oh no…" Bates spoke up, seeing what was happening.

"AAHHH!" Courage actually screaming and shivering in terror at the display of power by the Ace.

 _ **WHOOSH!**_ Lil'Arturo dashed to his boss, but stop short of the icy street in Super Human fashion.

"Look boss! You froze the street!" Lil'Arturo seem to appear right next Ace side, with surprising speed. Almost like he teleported.

 _ **Errrrrr!**_ Snake kept his feet planted near the porta-potties, but his right arm and leg stretched to his Leader.

"Do you need a Hackie, Bossss…" Snake gave Ace a blue cloth hanker-chief.

 _ **WHOOSH!**_ Lil'Arturo Super Speed dashed back to Gang, then dashed back to his boss _**WHOOSH!**_

"Haha! Boss, Snake super stretchy! Oh, and take look at Big Billy!" Lil'Arturo said with happiness and excitement, full of energy than what he normal acted like.

Ace followed back to his Gang, with Snake stretching back with _**Errrr!**_ To a taller and lanky self than what Ace remember.

"Daaahh, I feel heavy and taller." Big Billy said that, while looking at his new Rock Hands and legs. He did grow taller and bigger, with his cloths stretched out around his once Round and Soft Flesh into Grey Rocky color. Only Billy Hair and tooth stuck out to be the same.

 _ **WHOOSH!**_ "Hahaha! Billy a Rock Man, like from that Comic!" _**WHOOSH!**_ Lil' Arturo dashing everywhere around proximity of the area, both Bates and the Powerpuff Girls barely seeing images of where Lil'Arturo stops briefly before running again.

"Woah! Hey Grubber! You feel any different?" Ace looked at his last GanGreen Gang member, who looked like the same Non-verbal Hunchback that he remember. Ace got his answer when Grubber turned to away from his Gang towards the other side of street.

 _ **BBBBUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPPP~!**_ A red shock wave of Sound broke around glasses, warped light posts, cracked the street and turn Cars over that was near by on the roof of the Cars.

"…That just gross…" Bates could looked sick and fascinated how long the Hunchback actually burped and how damaging the power was.

 **SPLAT!** Courage jaw dropped his Mega-Slush down. _**SMACK!**_ Also, Courage unhinged his jaw with teeth falling out. This was not happening….PLEASE LET THIS BE A SUGAR RUSH DREAM FROM DRINKING HIS SLUSHY!

"Courage, hold my Mega-Slush and the Oil. This might get ugly…" Bates handed his Mega-Slush to Courage and the new Oil for Eustance Pick-Up, before reaching in his backpack for his 2x4 Weapons. Bates did not want to take his Sword out for this, given he did not know how effect his Melee weapon would be against the more Superpowered GanGreen Gang.

"What the?!" The Powerpuff Girls were surprised, speaking chorus about witnessing the trouble making GanGreen Gang gaining their Superpowers.

"Well, Well, Welly-Well, Well! It looks like the Tables have turned!" Ace proclaimed excitedly, knowing that they could take on the Powerpuff Girls and get revenge on the tall Ginger punk who arrested them and even had the gall to actually go on their territory without paying the Toll to the GanGreen Gang!

Bates Bagge, did not waste any time and just pointed his _FRAPPE_ in his right hand and fired at the GanGreen Gang leader.

 **ZAAPPP!** Ace body began to be frozen solid, with the exception of his head.

"Oohh! That cold! I did not know the Ginger Punk could be such a cool guy! Still, I'm the coolest around!" Ace proclaimed with his cocky smirk.

 _ **CRACK**_ **\- SMASH!**

Ice surrounding Ace was smashed by his new resistant of Ice and possible Super Strength, broke the Ice Prison surround him.

"Oookkay, we have an Evil Ice-Man that immune to Ice. My bad, I should know that would not work." Bates spoke loudly, hoping the Powerpuff Girls hear him, if anyone of them had Ice Powers.

"Yeah, I know. Try it on yourself!" Ace spoke and his left hand pointed at Bates.

 _ **FWOOOSH!**_ Ace shot at Bates right hand, holding the _FRAPPE_ and the 2x4 weapon was instantly drop.

"AAHH! Why does it burn?!" Bates cried out, his right hand was incased in ice, having dropped the _FRAPPE_ the moment the shocking cold made contact with his skin. Bates forgot at very cold temperatures that sometimes surprise at the Artic Base of the KND, that it felt so intense that the cold weather felt hot. Uh-oh! Was the Hyperthermia or Frost Bite?!

"BATES!" The Powerpuff Girls said, with the Fight now officially starting battle.

 _ **PEW! PEW! PEW!**_ A rainbow of Blue, Green and Pink charged at the villains.

The Superpower GanGreen Gang came charging as well.

 _ **WHOOSH!**_ **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!** Lil'Arturo reached Bubbles, greeting her with barrage of Super Fast punches the Blue Puff was not ready for. It did not hurt as much as regular punch, but the relentless barrage keep hitting over and over again was stunning and adding up the damage that would knocked out normal person by now.

 _ **BBBBBBUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!**_ Buttercup was hit at full force with disgusting pull Sound Blast of ranched breath coming at her. The Burp stopped until, _**Errrrrrr!**_ **SMASH!** Snake stretching powers in enlarged his hands to make giant fist to smash Buttercup into the Street.

 _ **Shhhhhh! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!**_ Blossom dodged Ace Ice Blasts, but then the GanGreen Gang leader started shooting Ice Shards held her in place. The Ice was hard and sharp, which would have stabbed and cut person to death at this point. Blossom would wait for Ice tire out….Why was there massive shadow over her?- _**CCRRASSSHHH!**_ Blossom forgot out about Big Billy, who new and improved version of Super Strength held a Titian like strength smashing Blossom straight into Building.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZZ-**_ **CRACK!-** _ **ZZZZZZZZ!**_ Bates focused his Ripple into his right hand, Ice having melting and cracking in the Yellow Light before **SMASH!** The Ice broke, while Bates numb hand was filling with warmth and blood circulation filling out his hand.

Bates flexed his right hand, before lifting his left hand with _SCAMPP_ before blasting.

 _ **ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!**_ Each GanGreen Gang member was hit and the green blast knocked them off in a concussive kinetic energy away from continual beating of the Powerpuff Girls.

"You girls okay!" Bates said, picking up the _FRAPPE_.

"Yeah…" Bubbles rubbed her face from Lil'Arturo almost endless punches.

"Ugh! What did Grubber eat?!" Buttercup face crinkled up in disgust.

"Were okay. Just caught off guard on the GanGreen Gang power up and how much stronger they are." Blossom said.

Bates and the Powerpuff Girls got into their fighting positions, while the GanGreen Gang got back up and were angry at surprising.

"That was cheap shot!" Ace declared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I suppose to let you beat down on couple of Superpowered Kindergartens, given now you have Superpowers. I'm sorry, I'll wait my turn." The amount sarcasm Bates used was heard and felt by the GanGreen Gang.

"Ssssee, that you do!" Snake said before getting **SMACK** by Ace, for his subordinate being idiot. Honestly, he was now surrounded by Superpowered idiots.

"AAAHHHHH!" Both Villains and the Heroes charged at each other down the street to clash with each other!

 **BAM!** Buttercup punched Grubber in the face.

 **WHOOSH! SMACK!** Lil'Arturo used his superspeed and jump, landing powerful kinetic punch into Bates torso.

 _ **AAAAHHHHHH!**_ Bubbles Sonic Scream shocked and stunned Snake.

 **Z** _ **ZZZZZZZZZZ!**_ Blossom used her Heat Ray Eyes on Big Billy to keep him at distance, as Billy used his arms as a Shield.

 _ **SPALT!**_ "HEY! Who throwing slushies?-" **BAM!** Ace, covered in Slushie of Green, Blue and Red; before Lil'Arturo was punted by Bates kick straight into Ace.

A pink Dog sitting out the fight, casually whistling and pretending to play with Paddle-Ball, like he did nothing wrong.

The fight went on back and forth, not one side letting up letting up with the other. The Powerpuff Girls were trying to restrain themselves from not accidently killing the GanGreen Gang, while Bates was giving his all just to keep himself into the fight. The GanGreen Gang fighting was better, but they were still knew to their powers and inexperience fighting with someone who actively help the Powerpuff Girls.

"BLACK BETTY!" Bates called out, and his Stand came out. The GanGreen Gang was surprise, but most of all Big Billy as he levitated from the ground and spin very wildly, arms and legs splayed out, hitting his fellow Gang Members.

 _ **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_ Big Billy was a battle top, that hit the remaining GanGreen Gang members to the construction zone area near the Porta-a-Potties. Big Billy soon joined them, with Black Betty raising all four of her arms and thrusting Billy towards his Gang, hitting the hard blacktop street.

 _ **CRASH!**_

They separated from each other. Getting a moment of breath from each other.

The GanGreen Gang was bruised and cut up from the fight. Bates Bagge looked rough up with bruises, black eye and cuts of his own. The Powerpuff Girls looked rough up, but thanks to being Invulnerability saved from most damage and their cloths were mostly battle worn out.

They would have continue their battle until.

 _Gurgle! Gurgle! Gurgle! Gurgle! Gurgle!_

"OOoohhh!" The Gangreen Gang members held their stomach. Feeling a intense pressure and pain inside of themselves. Like their own stomachs were revolting against them and about ready to burst.

"Oh! I don't feel so good.." Ace spoke in pain.

"We need to use-" Lil'Arturo began before _**WHOOSH**_ **!**

"-BATHROOM!" Snake yelled, with Grubber and Big Billy following behind.

Each GanGreen Gang member actually getting inside the Port-a-Potty. **SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!**

"Hold on for a bit- UGH! We will be back with you guys in a couple of seconds." Ace spoke with open door on the Port-a-Potty before **SLAM!**

Bates and the Powerpuff Girls were stunned.

"What is going on here?" Blossom said in bit of disgust and confusion. Twice the GanGreen Gang paused their fight for bathroom problems.

Bates though, was not forgiving and had evil smile on his face.

"Oh, I know what to do. Hey girls! Courage! Follow my lead!" Bates called them out, as he went to the Port-a-Potties. Bates got behind Ace Porty-A-Potty, with each Powerpuff Girl and Courage right behind a respective Port-A-Potty.

"Oh three, follow my lead and push. One, Two,-" Bates spoke up before being interrupted.

"What are we doing?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"Shh!" Butterup shushed her sister, getting the idea and thinking this would send Message to the GanGreen Gang members for pausing their fight.

"-THREE!" Bates replied, tipping over and pushing the Port-A-Potty. Blossom, always obedient little girl, just followed Bates example. She was tired of today and need a rest.

"AAHHH!" GanGreen Gang members screamed before.

 _ **TOSH! TOSH! TOSH! TOSH TOSH!**_

 _ **SPLASH!**_

The Port-A-Potties actually tipped over and the doors were on the ground.

The immediate reactions came from the GanGreen Gang:

"Oh god!" Lil'Arturo screamed mortified.

"IT'SSSS EVERYWHERE!" Snake horrified proclaimed.

"AAH! IT IN MY POWERPUFF GIRL OWIES!" Big Billy yelled.

" _ **BLAAH!**_ _"_ Grubber actually threw up in disgust, which was worse given the…c _ontents_ of liquid everywhere.

"WHY! WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE ICE POWERS NOW!?" Ace, was most upset he said.

"Smell you, later poopsicle! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bates laughed at the idea what Ace is going through. He never felt bad for criminals and honestly thought the GanGreen Gang deserved this. *****

"SOMEONE CALL POLICE AND GIVE US SHOWER! THIS CRUEL AND UNUSAL PUNISHMENT!...Oh god! SOMEONE WENT MOUTH! **B** _ **LAAH!**_ " Ace scream ended and threw up in the Port-A-Potty.

"I feel kind of bad now." Bubbles said, glad to not see what the GanGreen Gang look like in the Port-A-Potties.

"Ha! Poopiscle!" Buttercup was laughing at her enemies' despair.

"...Well, Crime does not pay and at least the Police are here to handle the rest…" Blossom said, feeling questionable about her own actions in this. As the Police got near them and made radio call for a Clean Up crew with couple of Hazmat Suit need for the GanGreen Gang.

"Yuck!" Courage stuck his tongue out, before fishing out his fur pockets a Gas Mask, to put on his face.

Bates did not care, putting away his 2x4 weapons and grabbing the new Oil for Eustance Pick-Up. Their Buss arrived at a convenient time. Bates did not want anything more than to fix up Eustace Pick-Up, so they could get back to Nowhere, Kansas. Plus, the GanGreen Gang had Super Powers, so he needs to think of way to stop them. If being gross and fighting dirty ends the fight, that was fine with Bates.

"Whatever. That will hopefully make them think twice before messing with me." Bates said, walking with Courage to his Bus, while the Powerpuff Girls actually flew off for other trouble in Townsville or to do their daily routine.

"WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" The GanGreen Gang spoke in unison. Not understand or seeing the reason why this was happening.

Nobody had it worse than them at the moment!

 **XXX**

 **HIM POV:**

"Aahhh. I need that…." HIM smiled, after the debauchery party he had with most beings from the Underworld seem to enjoyed themselves too. It felt like the party went on for days. He was so _**SATISFIED!**_

Most of the Underworld beings left, indulged in their sinful desires and experience new _**SENSATIONS!**_

"Hmmmm, where is-OH! Demongo, did you enjoy yourself?!" HIM saw the Shadow and Ember demon, no longer in his Chibi/Ball form, but actually in his humanoid form. Rocking back and forth, mumbling and bits of blue fire leaking out his eyes. Around the Demongo, was all forms of missing Underwear and other…unspeakable things that most children would not understand.

"I need bath. I need bath. I need bath. I need bath. Not clean. Not clean. Not clean. Not clean. Not clean. Must. Wash. The. TAINT!" Demongo cried out, trying everything in his power to block out trauma. It was so fresh and vivid. So… _ **NEGATIVE!**_

"Okay, you _**PRUDE**_. You want a Bath? _**HERE!**_ " HIM kicked Demongo into a boiling lake of lava. Even having some elements Fire in his being, Demongo was not pure being of Fire. His nature was predominately a Shadow Demon.

"Oooh! Yes! Sweet Pain and Release! GIVE ME THIS NEW MEMORY TO BLOCK OUT THE UNSPEAKABLE!" Demongo cried out in joy, as the fires and molten rock burned him. As the Demongo bobbed up and down, swimming in the Lava and feeling a whole new level of physical pain to help him forget. Demongo just had to make sure the Lava got everywhere, then he would be Cleansed!

It would not _**KILL**_ Demongo, but HIM could actually be merciful.

 _ **FOR NOW!**_

"….Such a baby. He should be _ **THANKING ME!**_ What type of Demon still has V-Card. Well, Demongo, you now lost all of your _**INNOCENTS!**_...Demons? Innocent? Heheheheheh _eHEHEHEHEHEHEH_ _ **EHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_!...Ha… I did not know Demongo was capable of making me laugh." HIM finished and actually went straight to find Mary Francis, to watch some TV.

Maybe find out what going on with the _**MORTAL REALM**_!

 **XXX**

 **Bates POV:**

He laid out on the tailgate of Eustace Pick-up, with worn out sleeping bag, as the Pick-Up was driving out of the Townsville and heading home. Bates had to be thankful for the KND training with 2x4 technology and his own experience that the Pick-Up was fixed so quickly. Now, Bates was just glad he had room in the tailgate, instead of squishing Muriel, Eustace and Courage. This was not comfortable and ideal for anyone, but this would work out.

Once the Oil was inside the Pick-Up and few test drives, Eustace Pick-up was ready. It was near the Afternoon when they left, Eustace impatient instance. Bates did not get to say goodbye to the Powerpuff Girls, but that was fine. He was enough trouble to them and did not want deal with whatever dangers Super Villains that came they're way.

The girls were nice. It just the GanGreen Gang gaining superpowers and that fight really hurt a lot. The cold air outside the pickup up tailgate help bring down the bruises and bumps from the fight down, but Bates was practicing his breathing on his Ripple was work to heal his body fast enough.

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZ!**_ **\- Crack!-** _ **ZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

Ahhh! It was good healing.

…He wonder what was next challenge he would face?

Hopefully, it would just be while so he could rest up a bit.

 **XXX**

 **Author Notes**

 ***This refrence was from Adam Sandler movie, "Eight Crazy Nights" Animated Movie.**


End file.
